The Journey: Birth of a Warrior Princess
by Auktober
Summary: Tifa embarks on the journey of her life. Meanwhile, in the midst of a war for the very planet, a General and a Vice President sets their sights on her. Who will she join? What choices will she make? Every journey has a beginning and this is her birth. Eventual Tifa and Sephiroth pairing. This is an AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**Auktober's Author Note:**

After reading through the story, I felt that a serious revamp was in dire need. I want to thank my Beta, Sorrow has a human heart, for helping me to improve my writing and editing. I also want to thank everyone that has ever reviewed, alerted, favorited, and read the story. Happy reading!

The Journey: Birth of a Warrior Princess

**Chapter 1**

Wine colored eyes gleamed in joy, while running after her two best friends, Cloud Strife and Zachary Fair. Their giggles and squeals filled the grassy pasture they ran through, as they happily played. Tifa Lockhart, the eight year old girl, reached out a chubby hand in an attempt to grab Zack by his shirt, but he ducked around her. He jeered at her, sticking his tongue out which only fueled her desire to catch him.

"I'm going to get you, Zack!"

"No, you won't!" he said, dancing away from another one of her advances. She huffed, grabbing another hand full of air. "Ha Ha," Zack taunted her, running faster to catch up to Cloud, who was leading them to through the pasture.

"Come on guys hurry up!" Cloud shouted over his shoulder to his friends, "We're almost there!" the children arrived at the brook, taking a seat at the bank. The twelve year old Cloud fell on his back, clasping his arms behind his head. The boy was at peace, looking towards the sky. A small smile pulled at his lips when Tifa joined him, stretching out beside him. The two children gazed at the cumulus clouds floating peacefully above, while ten year old Zack climbed a nearby tree. He took a seat on a branch, leaning back against the trunk. The energetic boy glanced at his friends, lying on the grass, before resting his gaze on the brook. The wind danced with his wild black hair, as the water bubbled over the rocks in the brook, making a tranquil song for them. The afternoon sun hung overhead, peeking through the leaves of the trees. Zack reached into his pants pocket, pulling out his switchblade to clean his nails.

"Do you see it?" Cloud asked pointing to the sky, "It's a Chocobo!" he watched Tifa scrunched up her nose, tilting her head to make out the figure. "See. It's right there to the left,"

Tifa shook her head no, looking over at Cloud, "It looks like a star to me," she replied, turning back to the sky. Cloud rolled his pale blue eyes, returning his arms behind his mustard colored hair.

"A star, huh?" he chuckled. She shrugged, glancing at him before returning to the sky. Zack sighed, tossing a Pine Cone at Cloud and Tifa.

"This is so boring! Let's go up Mt. Nibel!" Zack exclaimed, putting his knife away.

"Zack you know we're not suppose to go up there by ourselves. There's monsters and stuff up there," Tifa warned, sitting up to view Zack.

"You're just a scaredy cat!"

"No, I'm not!" Tifa whined her ruby eyes glaring at the bully.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Just a big baby!" he shouted at her giggling hysterically.

"Leave her alone, Zack," Cloud defended Tifa. His eyes never left the heavens above, "Don't listen to him, Tifa."

Zack scuffed, his royal blue eyes staring at his friends, "Whatever! That's why me and Cloud are going to join the Shinra army and become 1st Class SOLDIERs while you have to stay here in Nibelheim. Ain't that right, Cloud?"

"Yeah, Zack," Cloud mumbled in an offhanded manner. He tilted his head making out more figures in the sky. Sighing tiredly, he knew exactly where this argument was headed.

"So! I don't care! When I get old enough, I'm going to become a 1st Class SOLDIER too!" she countered, sticking her tongue out at Zack.

"Girls can't be in SOLDIER, stupid!" Zack laughed, holding his sides while kicking his legs in the air.

"Can too?!" she yelled back.

"No, they can't! Tell her Cloud,"

The preteen looked over at her and shook his head, "I'm sorry Tifa but girls aren't allowed. Besides, it's too dangerous for you,"

Tears welled up in her eyes but she fought to keep them at bay. Cloud sat up, reaching a hand out to Tifa but she snatched away.

"We're going to be heroes and all you'll ever be is a Zero!" Zack laughed harder, pointing at her.

"I'm going to be a hero too! Just you wait!"

"No, you're not! You're just a stupid girl!"

"I'm going to save the world one day! Just you watch!" the little girl turned a bright shade of red.

"Zero! Zero! Zero!" Zack began chanting over and over. Tifa's bottom lip began to quiver as she looked over at Cloud, who frowned at Zack.

"Leave her alone, Zack. You're going to make her cry," he said, rubbing a hand on Tifa's back. Zack only laughed harder nearly falling out of the tree, "You're such a Jerk, Zack," Cloud fussed at Zack, but the boy kept laughing and pointing at Tifa. Tears spilled from Tifa's eyes. She got up, walking over to a stick on the ground.

"I will be a hero!" she threw the stick at Zack, hitting him in the head. He fell out of the tree with a shout, landing in a heap on the ground. Tifa stood over him, "You're gonna regret saying everything you said to me one day! Just you watch!" She shouted, running full speed back to the village. Her long dark brown hair trailed behind her.

The girl arrived at her house, taking a seat on the stoop. Her shoulders convulsed as she buried her face in her hands. _Stupid Zack!_ She thought but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her mother violently coughing.

Tifa walked over to the window, standing on her tiptoes to peek inside the room. Mrs. Lockhart's body was motionless under the heavy blankets. Her father stood in the doorway, talking with the village physician. She frowned when her father began to sob. Tifa's lip quivered at his emotional display. The girl saw the doctor put a hand on her father's shoulder in comfort, but to no avail he seemed to cry harder.

"There's nothing else you can do?" She heard the Physician say and a moan slipped from her father, who shook his head no. Mr. Lockhart disappeared around the corner. The Physician looked Tifa dead in the eyes, giving her a sad smile before following her father from the room. She turned her gaze back to her mother, who looked so frail and weak. The young girl saw her Martial Arts Master sitting by her mother's bedside, whispering incoherent words with closed eyes. Master Zangan placed a hand on her mother's head and took one of her frail hands in the other. He whispered a few more words before he opened his eyes, locking with Tifa's and she ducked beneath the window seal.

"Tifa?" Master Zangan called to her.

Tifa wiped her face before poking her head back up, "Yes, Sifu."

"Come," He said, waving her over to him. Tifa pulled herself up the window, slowly coming to stand beside Master Zangan. Her ruby eyes washed over Mrs. Lockhart's sleeping form. Zangan observed her a moment, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing Sifu, I was just watching," Tifa looked back over her mother and noticed her chest was no longer rising and falling, "Sifu . . . her chest . . . it's not~"

"I know," Master Zangan said, cutting the young girl off midsentence. Placing a hand on her shoulder, "Your mother has rejoined the lifestream,"

Fresh tears streamed down her face as a small wail slipped from her lips, "What is the lifestream?"

"It is the blood of the planet, and the planet's spiritual energy," Zangan explained to the weeping child. He picked her up, placing the girl on his lap, "At Mt. Nibel, is a place for the planet's blood,"

"Do you think my mother went there?" Tifa asked through her sobs.

Master Zangan sighed, "I am not sure little one. No one knows the will of Gaia, unless she chooses to reveal her plan to them,"

"It's not fair,"

"I know, Nidan,"

"Tifa? Sweetheart?" Her father asked, reentering the room. Mr. Lockhart pulled her weeping body into his arms. She dangled in his tight grasp and she clung to him just as tightly. They cried together while Master Zangan pulled the sheet over their loved one, chanting one last prayer.

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since Mrs. Lockhart's passing, and Tifa has finally decided to come out of the house. Alone she sat by the brook, watching the currents of the calf deep water run over the rocks. The morning sun spilled through the trees, casting shadows all around her small form. The girl sighed with a heavy heart, the dull pain yet throbbing in her soul. Pulling her knees to her chest, she watched the world without seeing. A sad smile tugged at her mouth when she felt two pair of arms go around her shoulders. Looking into the eyes of Cloud, on one side, and Zack on the other, she sighed once again.<p>

"Sorry about your mom," Cloud mumbled lowly, understanding the pain she felt, after losing his father two years ago.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. My mom made you and your dad a pie," Zack said, looking over at her. Cloud glared at Zack, who shrugged. Tifa smiled at him, turning her attention back to the brook.

"My dad told me. Tell Mrs. Fair I said thank you," she replied, resting her chin on her knees. Zack scratched the back of his neck.

"We haven't seen you in a long time. We came by your house everyday but your Dad said you didn't want to see anybody,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that~"

"It's okay Tifa. He told us you were here," Cloud try reassuring her, "When my Dad died I didn't want to talk to anybody either. I just want to go find him or something,"

Tifa frowned, the wheels in her head beginning to turn, "Maybe we can,"

"Huh?" Zack asked, looking dumbfounded. Scratching his head, he looked over at Cloud, who shrugged.

Tifa looked from Zack to Cloud, "Master Zangan said that my Mother went back to the Lifestream, and that it's the planet's blood. He said Mt. Nibel is a place for the planet's blood, so she's there, right?"

"I don't know about that Tifa," Cloud shook his head.

"Come on Cloud! Don't you want to see your Dad again? He's at Mt. Nibel with my mom!"

"Tifa, that's just a myth. A stupid story that grownups tell you when people you love die, besides nobody knows if the Lifestream is at Mt. Nibel,"

"My Dad said the people from the Shinra came by here to survey Mt. Nibel, they were talking about putting a Mako reactor up there. My Mom says that Mako is the Lifestream and that Shinra is evil," Zack shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe Tifa's right Cloud. It's worth a try,"

"What if something bad happens while we're up there, huh, then what wise guy?"

"Our parents are up there, Cloud! They wouldn't let anything bad happen to us!"

Cloud was still not convinced. He scratched his blonde head, leaning back on his arms. Tifa looked at him with hope in her eyes, but Cloud shook his head no.

"It's too dangerous, Tifa."

"You may not want to see your Dad but I'm going to find my mom! So I'm going with or without you!" she yelled, jumping to her feet. She began, walking in the direction of Mt. Nibel.

"Tifa! Where are you going?!" Cloud yelled at her grabbing her arm.

"To find my mom!" she screamed back, snatching away from her friend. She continued her walking. Cloud sighed, watching her retreating form.

Zack hopped up, running behind Tifa, "Hey! Wait for me!"

"You too?!" Cloud exclaimed, glaring at his dark haired friend.

Zack shrugged, "Yeah, Cloud. If she really believes her mom is up there . . . then I'm going to help her," he turned, running to catch up to Tifa. The boy fell in line beside her, and she smiled up at him, taking his hand into her own.

Cloud sighed, running to catch up with his friends, "For the record . . . I think this is a bad idea, but I'm with you all the way."

The trio walked together on the dirt path, leading to the base of Mt. Nibel. The children paused, sharing looks between one another. Tifa took a deep breath, looking up at the obstacle. Cloud looked at his friend, uncertainty deeply etched in his features, while excitement was on Zack's face as he hopped from foot to foot.

"Here we go," Tifa said, beginning their ascent up Mt. Nibel. Determination was the driving force to find her mother, and Zack and Cloud were along for the ride.

The harsh afternoon sun hung overhead, bearing down on the trio below. However, a cool breeze flowed through mountain caverns, sending a chill through Tifa. The wind carried the nearby saltwater scent of the ocean. Pulling her arms around herself, Tifa's heart pounded within her chest, but she took deep breaths to steady her nerves.

Zack ran ahead of the group, his young body filled with boundless energy. He hopped from rock to boulder, then leaping to the ground, only to repeat the process over again. Tifa watched his distant form, wondering what he could possibly be thinking.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked, scratching his neck. She looked at him with a frown, hoping he wasn't going to try and change her mind again. The preteen sighed, "It's not that I didn't want you to see your mom . . . it's just that I don't want you to get hurt is all,"

Tifa smiled, grabbing his hand, "it's okay, Cloud. I understand. I was hoping you would change your mind and come with me and Zack," she said shyly, looking down at her feet.

"I'll always be there for you. No matter what," his face was stern and earnest. She smiled at him again, "I know," giving his hand a squeeze.

"Ugh! Give me a break!" Zack yelled from the rock he was standing on above them. He rolled his eyes, jumping from the large stone. Tifa pushed him gently, causing a giggle out of him. They continued to ascend the mountain path laughing and talking with one another, unbeknownst to them they were being stalked by a predator. Golden eyes patiently watched the children. A low growl escaped its throat, when it slunk into the shadows, waiting for the opportunity to attack.

Cloud looked around feeling as though he was being watched. Tifa laughed at Zack's joke, turning to Cloud when she didn't hear him laugh.

"Cloud?" she asked beaming at him. Cloud wore a scowl; his eyes darted back and forth. Her smile fell away, reaching out for him she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Shhh!" he quieted her, his pale blue eyes looking around for the source of the discomfort, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Zack shrugged, "Look, Cloud, I don't hear anything. You're just trying to scare us because you want to turn back,"

"If I didn't want to come I wouldn't have, stupid! I heard something!" Cloud's eyes flashed angrily.

"I'm not stupid! Jerk!" Zack pouted, balling his arms up against his chest.

"I hear it too. It sounds like a growl," Tifa gasped, when she saw something run past one of the cliffs above them, "Did you see it!" she exclaimed, clinging to Cloud, pointing in the direction she witnessed seeing something. Zack pulled out his switchblade, detracting the blade as he took a step in front of Tifa. An angry growl erupted from a Mountain Lioness, who was bearing down on them.

Jumping from the cliff, the lioness landed neatly in front of the children. Saliva dripped from her large fangs, her yellow eyes flashed in anticipation as stalked them, advanced upon them slowly. The lioness paced back and forth in front of them. Cloud placed Tifa behind him, stepping back slowly. The preteen grabbed Zack's shirt, giving it a small tug. Slowly they took steps away from the lioness, but every step they took the hungry beast took one towards them. Cloud noticed a cave to their right and he began guiding everyone to it.

"Good kitty cat," Zack spoke to the Mountain Lioness, she roared back her reply. He gulped, fear rolled up his spine, but he glared back at her. The switchblade he held out in front of him trembled in his grasp, "Cloud?" he whimpered, "What are we going to do?"

Tifa began to cry, her bottom lip trembled as she clung to Cloud's arm, "Cloud, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, Tifa. We're going to be fine," the blonde's voice cracked. _We're going to die,_ Cloud thought, his pale eyes shifting about. They screamed when the Mountain Lioness pounced at them, missing her mark by five feet.

"Run!" Cloud exclaimed, grabbing Zack's shirt and Tifa's hand, running into the cave pass the tangled mess of the predator. The Mountain Lioness righted herself and was hot on their trail. Zack led them into through the rocky terrain while Cloud followed closely, holding on tight to Tifa's hand, dragging her with him.

The musty cave had an eerie aqua glow lighting it. The trio came upon an unstable wooden bridge above a dark bottomless pit. Zack, without a second thought, began running across it to the other side. He turned back to see Cloud and Tifa standing at the other side. The bridge swayed slightly.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Zack waved them on as Cloud pushed Tifa to the bridge.

"Just hang on to the ropes and don't look down," she nodded, walking across slowly. Looking over her shoulder at Cloud and the Lioness, she saw him stepping backward onto the bridge and the lioness standing at the edge. The Mountain Lion paced to and fro at the bridge entrance, watching the trio. Cloud and Tifa made it to the middle of the bridge before the Lioness finally began crossing it as well, "Shit!" Cloud exclaimed. Tifa looked back at him before a wail escaped her throat and fresh tears trailed down her face. "Just keep going Tifa! Don't look back," The lioness took hesitant steps, the claws of her paws scraped across the wood as she neared her prey. The beast's large paws slipped on the edges of the narrow bridge.

Cloud frowned when an idea popped into his head. _Okay maybe we won't die._ "Tifa hang on tight and don't let go!" Cloud began jumping up and down on the bridge, causing it to sway back and forth. Tifa screamed, clenching her eyes shut, hanging onto the ropes for dear life.

"What are you doing?" Zack yelled from where he was fear evident in his eyes, "You're gonna kill Tifa!"

"The lion can't hang on! I'm trying to knock her off!"

"This better work, Cloud!" Zack got back on the bridge, shaking it with him. Mountain Lioness slipped and slid, her claws waving wildly in the air. The beast growled loudly at the boy before swiping him across his chest. Cloud screamed out in pain, holding on to his wound, but he kept shaking the bridge. The lioness roared angrily when she fell from the bridge to the black abyss below.

"Cloud! You're hurt!" Tifa exclaimed, reaching back for him.

"No! Hang on to the ropes, Tifa!" Cloud commanded. His voice horsed from blood loss. The bridge was still swinging dangerously. She obediently continued to hold on to the ropes. They took slow steps towards Zack, collapsing once they reached the end. Cloud grunted, holding tightly to his chest.

"Cloud," Tifa touched his wound, receiving a hiss from her friend. Cloud held her hand away from his lacerations.

"It's not that deep. I'll be fine. Just let me take a rest for a minute," he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. His sweaty skin was paling by the minute.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zack asked sadness hung on his face. Cloud nodded his head. Tifa got up, walking around. Zack narrowed his eyes at her, "Where are you going?"

"To find a Healing Plant, for Cloud,"

"Wait up! I'll help you! Sit tight man, we'll be right back,"

Cloud nodded his head again, but he never opened his eyes. Blood poured from his gashes, saturating his shirt, turning it dark red. The boy soon passed out from the ordeal neither Tifa nor Zack noticed as they explored the cave.

Tifa and Zack rounded the corner in search of the Healing Plant. Neither of them spoke as they searched, fearing the worse for their friend. Zack looked over at Tifa, who was biting her lower lip, taking her hand in his.

"We'll find one, don't worry," he smiled down at her and she nodded.

"I hope so. This is fault," she whispered.

"We'll be okay, Teef. Don't worry,"

Tifa was about to reply when she paused, looking at what she thought was a Healing Plant across the way.

"Hey is that one over there?" Zack asked, noticing what had her attention.

"Thanks be to Gaia!" Tifa exclaimed, running full speed toward the plant. The ground rumbled under her feet before giving way underneath her. The girl screamed, reaching out for something to grab. She hung on the edge.

"Tifa!" Zack grabbed her by one of her hands, pulling her back up with all his strength.

"I'm slipping!"

"No! Hang on!" He was pulling her up when the ground fell away more, causing Zack to drop her. Tifa screamed as she fell down the hole, her arms and legs swung wildly. The girl hit her head on cliff, the whole left side of her body smashed into the jagged edges of the wall, finally landed awkwardly at the bottom of a pool of mako submerging completely. Tifa broke her right arm and leg on impact, before floating belly up to the top of the pool. The currents of the Lifestream guided her to center of the pool, where her head rested on a rock. Tifa's blood flowed freely from her, mixing with the mako.

"Tifa! Tifa!" Zack's eyes searched for her, finding her below unconscious. He looked for a way to get down there but could not find one, "Hang on Tifa! I'm going to get help!"

Tifa was alone in the dark cavern, in a pool of unadulterated mako. She floated within the Lifestream her broken body absorbing all of its essence.

_Tifa opened her eyes to Nibelheim, where people ran away screaming and weeping. She saw men hiding and firing weapons on a man dressed in black, with silver hair, emerald eyes, and one lone ebony wing. His eyes were void of all feeling, as he raised his sword, batting men down that approached him in battle. His long hair swung gracefully in the air. Her father ran toward this beast of a man, with a pitchfork hanging over his head. The silver haired man dodged him, before swinging his massive sword upon him. A roar erupted from her chest, causing the silver haired man to look around at her. His eyes bucked as ground rumbled dangerously beneath her. Wind exploded around her, flinging everyone away except the silver haired man. Darkness filled her eyes, and she blinked. _

_ Suddenly, she opened her eyes to a field of golden wheat. Her dark brown hair had a silver lock in the front that danced on the winds. Dragging her eyes to the sky, she found the sun overhead. Tifa brought her hands to eye level, looking at the changes to them. Gasping, she took in the rest of her body, checking for any other differences and discovered that her body was not that of an eight year old. She gasped once more, touching her face and body. Her frightened crimson eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings. Tifa felt someone coming towards her, finding a little bright eyed girl running. The girl's purple eyes flashed happily as she waved at her. Tifa approached the child, when darkness filled her sight once again. _

_ Tifa closed her eyes to steady herself, and when she opened them, she was in a building, a tower that overlooked a large city. After hearing someone talking to her, she turned to see a man dressed in all white. His blue eyes peered at her and a smirk hung on his lips. Swiping his platinum blonde hair from his face, he approached her, coming to stand across from her. Blackness enveloped her and she closed her eyes against it. _

_ Tifa opened her eyes to a laboratory, where was lying on a metal table and fear filled her mind. A gangly looking man loomed over her with a sinister smile on his face. A breath hitched in her throat as she turned her face away from him, tightly shutting her eyes. When she opened them she was no longer in the laboratory but being carried out by the man with silver hair. He looked down at her his aqua/emerald eyes took her breath away. He seemed to be talking to her but she couldn't understand him so she closed her eyes._

_ She opened her eyes once more to see a beautiful woman with golden eyes. Tifa frowned as she approached her. Her platinum gown began to glow, causing Tifa to shield her eyes. The beautiful woman reached out a hand to her. She spoke but her lips never moved. __**You are my chosen one, Tifa. **__Tifa reached out for her outstretched hand. They locked eyes and then there was nothing._

_**Tifa? Tifa? Can you hear me?**_

_** Mom? **_

_** Tifa?! Answer me baby! Tifa! Come back!**_

_** Dad? Where am I?**_

Tifa sat up abruptly, her crimson eyes looking around in fear. Sighing in relief she, found that she was home safely in her bed. The girl noticed her father when he appeared in the doorway. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as he watched her.

"Tifa!" he was at her side in seconds, holding her tightly and smiling as tears ran down his cheeks. Mr. Lockhart held her out so that he could see her, "Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you understand me?!"

"What happened?" she asked, looking around in a daze. He just simply kissed her cheek, hugging her again before answering.

"Tifa, you had an accident at Mt. Nibelheim."

Tifa frowned, "I did?"

"Yes, I thought I lost you," he swiped her hair from her face, "What were you doing up there? I thought I told you never to go up there?"

"That's right! I did go up Mt. Nibel. Me, Cloud, and Zack, went looking for mom in the lifestream," she gasped, "Cloud was hurt is he okay?" she asked, clinging to her father's shirt.

"Cloud is fine now, but when we found him he was near death, but he made a full recovery," he watched as she released a sigh of relief, "Tifa you fell into a pool of mako and suffered mako poisoning. The doctors said that you would never wake up again,"

"What?"

"Tifa . . . when you fell . . . you broke nearly every bone in your body. You . . . your body completely absorbed the Lifestream. It's in your blood now. It saved your body but your mind was disconnected. The doctors said you would never recover but look at you," he kissed her cheek. Tifa looked around in bewilderment.

"Daddy? How long have I been sleep?" she asked with tears shimmering. Mr. Lockhart sighed, shrugging as he wiped his face.

"Tifa you've been sleeping for the past eight months. In actuality, you were never meant to awaken again, this is miracle. I thought I lost you. I prayed so hard . . . every day and the Goddess heard me," he whispered, tucking a lock behind her ear.

"The Goddess," she murmured, her mind returning to the woman in her dream.

"Yes. I prayed to her and she marked you,"

"Marked me? Dad?"

"There were some physical changes to your body, Tifa," Mr. Lockhart showed a lock of hair to her that was bright silver. She gasped, taking hold of her hair, looking at it strangely. _It's just like in my dream._ She thought, looking at her father with fear in her eyes. Tifa looked at her skin and noticed that it had a strange sheen to it. "Your eyes . . . they glow now. They glow like light hitting Rubies," he smiled, caressing her cheek, "They're beautiful,"

"What . . . am I?"

"My daughter," he remarked, pulling her into his arms. She clung to him, crying into his shoulder. Sleep found the young girl and her father laid her back into the pillows.

* * *

><p>Tifa, Cloud, and Zack walked down the trail in a comfortable silence. This was Tifa's first day away from her father since she awoken, and the girl was nervous. The smell of fresh spring flowers permeated the air. Bees flew past the trio making pit stops at the flowers, gathering nectar from each one. The warm sun glowed upon the earth, and the wind sent a gentle breeze through the meadow. Zack ran ahead, picking up stones and tossing them. Cloud looked over at Tifa, who hesitantly looked back at him.<p>

"How are you?"

"I'm fine,"

"You're really quiet," he reached out to touch her but she shied away from him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she lied, turning back to watch Zack chase after a frighten rabbit. Zack dove after the rabbit, but the nimble creature dodged his pursuit. The boy grabbed fists full of grass and dirt. He cursed, dusting himself off as he trotted back over to his friends. Zack noticed Tifa looking away from him.

"What's it like?" he asked with a broad smile on his face.

"Huh?" Tifa replied, with blush rising to her cheeks.

"You know being different now?"

"I don't understand what you mean?" she said, frowning at Zack, who was unaware that he was upsetting her. Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Leave it alone, Zack."

"Tifa . . . my Dad says that you're special or something," Zack began scratching his head, "Is that true?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zack, stop it," Cloud warned him, turning to Tifa, "Don't listen to him."

Ignoring him Zack continued his interrogation, "Dad says that you got the lifestream in you, now. That the scientists at Shinra want to study you or something,"

"What? Why would they want to study me," she said, taking a step back.

"I'm not trying to scare you or anything but Dad said that you're a miracle and you need to be studied. But Mr. Lockhart won't let them study you,"

"Shut up, Zack!"

"You shut up!"

"Why do they want to study me? I'm no different than anybody else,"

"Because you're not like everyone else, you're weird now, I mean special. My Dad says you could be dangerous because of all that mako inside of you,"

"I'm not weird. I'm just like everyone else!" she squealed and her breathing became erratic as her eyes flashed bright red. _I knew I was a freak. I'm . . . I'm . . ._ Tifa thought as her glowing ruby eyes darted back and forth. Neither boy noticed this as Cloud punched Zack in the arm.

"Hey!" Zack punched Cloud back and they began wrestling on the ground. The boys tumbled back and forth.

"I'm just like everyone else. Daddy says I'm just like everyone else," she spoke to herself her body becoming hot. Her skin began to glow and her eyes flashed dangerously while she shook her head, "No! I'm just like everybody else!" she yelled, and the pressure that was building erupted from her small frame. Violent winds flung the boys away from Tifa, hurling them through the brush. The ground shook relentlessly beneath her small feet and fire shot up through the broken earth. "I'm not different!" she whispered to herself, pulling herself into a ball.

Tifa hugged her knees to her chest, her ebony and ivory hair flowed around her wildly, and she began to levitate above the ground. Lightning flashed across the once calm skies, warning that it was about to touch down.

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled to her, but she looked around at him not recognizing him. Turning her eyes back to the sky, she released one last burst of energy that ripped through her. The child plummeted back to the ground unconscious. Cloud and Zack ran to her side, attempting to wake the girl.

"Tifa?!" Zack shook her again, "I'm going to go get help!" Zack got to his feet, preparing to leave but was stopped by Cloud.

"Wait! She's waking up!" Cloud narrowed his eyes, watching Tifa come around. She opened her eyes, focusing on Cloud and Zack, who hovered above her, "Tifa?"

"What happened? Why am I on the ground?"

"You don't remember what happened?!" Zack exclaimed. "You nearly fried us!"

"Huh?" she mumbled.

"We need to tell someone!" Zack prepared to leave again but was stopped by Cloud again.

"No! If you tell someone they'll send her away. We'll never see her again,"

"But~"

"Do you want that to happen? They'll take her away Zack!"

"What are you talking about?" Tifa asked, sitting up but fell back down unconscious. Cloud looked at Zack his eyes pleading with him.

"Hasn't she been through enough, Zack?" The younger boy sighed, scratching his head before finally nodding in agreement.

"But if she does that again . . ."

"I'll tell our parents myself,"

"Alright, Cloud, I won't tell," both boys watched as Tifa slept, both scared of what she could do but more afraid of what could happen to her if they told. Zack shook his head while Cloud sighed tiredly.

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you enjoyed the reboot folks. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The setting sun dipped behind the range of Mount Nibel, warm sun beams cascaded across the small village of Nibelheim. The tall water well, which gathered up rainwater, stood in the center of the village. It squeaked and groaned as the pulleys lowered a bucket of water to a local villager. She wiped her brow, taking a sip from the bucket. The cobbled road led from the main highway, circling the water well, leading into the mountains where it became a dirt road. The air held an old familiar smell to the teenager, who was leaning out of the window.

Ruby eyes gazed at the village with a loopy smile. Tifa took a deep breath, enjoying the familiar smell of Nibelheim, her home for over thirteen and half years. Leaning lazily on the window seal, she took in the sight of her town. Tifa sighed, returning to her chore of sweeping the bar.

Mr. Lockhart built the bar onto the house not long after Mrs. Lockhart died, naming it "7th Heaven". The teenager had a hand in naming the bar, a fact she that made her proud. She walked to each table, putting the chairs on the table tops. Looking to the left, the teen saw the clock resting on the wall. _6:53?_ _Business sure has been slow today. _Shrugging, Tifa swung the broom back and forth against the floor. Silver locks fell into her eyes, and she blew it in frustration, before yanking it behind her ear. She swept the dirt to the middle of the floor, nearly finished her chore of the moment. Walking to the counter, she dipped behind it to retrieve a dustpan. Her eyes landed on her father's double barrel shotgun. Shaking her head, Tifa rose to her feet, coming face to face with Zack.

"Eeep!" She squealed with wide eyes, holding her chest, "Zack! You jerk! You almost gave me a heart attack,"

Zack smiled, chuckling nervously at her. He absently scratched his head, "I scared you, huh? My bad,"

"It's alright,"

"I thought you were a super ninja chick now. How you let me sneak up on you?" He asked with a smug smile on his face.

"I'm in training, jerk! Now, hold this dustpan while I sweep," handing him the dustpan. He followed her to the pile of dirt, squatting while she swept it into the pan. His eyes scanned over her toned legs and he gulped. Standing up quickly, Zack empty the trash in the garbage can, handing the dustpan back to Tifa, who put it away.

Zack took down two of the chairs before taking a seat watching her move around the small bar with intense interest. His blue eyes stalking her every movement. Tifa was filling out nicely and the boys of the village were definitely taking notice. Licking his lips, he watched her breast bounce while she wiped the bar with a dishrag.

Tifa frowned at Zack's silence, looking up from her chore, she found him staring at her.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head at Zack, who laughed nervously looking away with bright blush on his cheeks,

"Nothing," he lied leaning back in the chair, tilting it on two legs. Tifa shrugged, returning her attention to her chores. His eyes wander back to her, watching her intently. Lately he felt strange around her, and he was sure that she noticed. _Maybe Cloud was right about her. She is pretty._ Zack thought, lowering the chair to the ground.

Tifa threw the dishrag into the sink, walking over to the table to sit, "What's your problem? You've been acting weird,"

Zack's eyes were wide as he tried to mumble a response, "Um . . ."

She giggled, "Is it because you're getting shipped off tomorrow? Are you scared of leaving me behind?"

Zack nodded his head, relief washing over him at the supplied answer, "Yeah, it's gonna be strange not seeing you every day,"

"Well don't worry," she said, waving her hand at him, "Cloud and I had this same talk two years ago, and every time he comes home for awhile. I'm going to be fine without you guys,"

"Speaking of Cloud . . . has he sent you any letters lately?"

Tifa nodded, looking out the window over Zack's shoulder. A loopy smile hung on her lips. The sun was nearly set, and the gold glow was fading, exploding into dark purple and orange hues. Zack narrowed his eyes at her when jealousy rose in his throat.

She locked eyes with him, "Yeah, I get one every week. Cloud said he got promoted again, he's a lieutenant now, first level SOLDIER 2nd class or something?" Tifa replied with a slight frown. Zack nodded his head, brushing his feelings to the side. He had a proud grin on his face.

"Yep. He told me that no one has ever blazed up the levels like that before, except the Generals: Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth of course. Cloud's a natural. I have my work cut out for me for sure,"

"You'll do fine. He told me he was meeting you at the base tomorrow in Junon. Are you excited?" She turned her eyes to him with a bright smile on her face. He chuckled at her, finding Tifa gorgeous.

"Yeah, but I'm more nervous than excited. I didn't realize that I would turn fifteen so fast,"

"Well I'm going to miss you," she gave his hand a pat, getting up from the table. "You want a soda?" she asked, walking behind the bar.

"Yeah, thanks. Do you think Shinra will put that Mako reactor at Mt. Nibel?"

Tifa shrugged, handing him a glass. Taking a sip from her own, she sat across from Zack, "I don't really care, but they can't if the townspeople have already voted against them,"

"But it will really help our village,"

"What's wrong with the way it is?"

"Nothing, I guess," Zack took a swallow from his glass, looking over at the clock. "Hey, I have to leave to finish packing." He stood up looking at Tifa, who smiled at him sadly. "I want you to meet me at the Brook . . . tonight . . . at nine. Will you?"

She frowned at his abrupt request, "Yeah, I guess?" Tifa looked at the hope in his eyes and smiled, "Alright, then. I'll see you at nine."

"Great! See you then," he walked out of the bar, leaving a confused Tifa behind.

* * *

><p>An emerald eyes man typed on the keypad before entering the Restricted Area of the Laboratory. He strolled into the room as a man on a mission, his silver hair swaying in the wind of his creation. His powerful steps resounded in the hollow laboratory, echoing against the stone walls.<p>

The massive laboratory was sectioned into four departments: weapon, medical, military, and restricted. The Restricted area of the Shinra Laboratory housed large computers lining the walls. The computers' lights blinked in rapid successions, while others blinked in a much slower speed, indicating that information was being processed.

Tables of all shapes and sizes were placed about the room, organized in different groups. Glass beakers and test tubes sat on some of the tables, containing strange colored liquids. In the center of one of walls, a large monitor was divided into several windows, detailing the number of experiments taking place. On the second level of the laboratory were the offices of the more important Shinra Scientists, who were granted access to the Restricted Lab area.

The silver haired man removed his leather coat, gloves, sword holster, and body armor, unhooking the straps that were anchored to his chest. Placing the items on a nearby chair, he took a seat on one of the four large sterile metal tables. The cool metal chilled the palms of his hands, when he eased back on the table. His arms came to rest across his bare chiseled chest. Blinking his strange glowing eyes in boredom, he sighed impatiently.

"Calm yourself, Sephiroth," a tall slender man in a white lab coat approached, shuffling down the flight of stairs. Glasses rested on the tip of his nose, and a near permanent grimace was plastered on his face. His long black hair was in a pony tail hanging down his back.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, swinging his foot in agitation, "Hurry this up! I have things to accomplish,"

"What? My creation doesn't have time for his father?" Again Sephiroth rolled his eyes, a deep sigh left his chest. The Professor clicked his tongue, "Children these days," he began, shaking his head, "so disrespectful."

"Professor Hojo can we get on with this?" Hojo looked down his nose at his son, his black beady eyes watching him carefully.

"How have you been? Any strange feelings or rage been affecting you? Any pain?"

Sephiroth looked at him strangely, shaking his head no, "I'm in good health," he lied. Hojo grunted, turning his attention to the chart in hand. Sephiroth peeked at the chart, attempting to gather what Hojo was writing, but the scientist diverted his attention, "Son . . . you would tell me if anything was wrong, would you? I created you. I need to know when something's wrong, so I can fix it. You are my masterpiece, and I need to know everything,"

Sephiroth prepared to reply, when a frowning Genesis strolled into the laboratory. Genesis fiery red hair bounced with his proud steps. His glowing azure eyes favored Sephiroth, before giving him a mock salute. Sephiroth blinked slowly and the tiniest of smiles tugged at his lips.

"Hello Professor Hojo," Genesis said with a roll of his eyes, removing his gloves, jacket, and sword holster. He removed his body armor and black sleeveless turtle neck, tossing them with the rest of his items, before hopping on the table behind Sephiroth. He flexed his sore arm, the muscles rippling in his bare chest.

"Genesis," the doctor sneered, peering at the young man over his glasses. Genesis chuckled at Hojo's lack of civility.

"As always Professor Hojo, I am amused by your polite disposition," he winked at Sephiroth, who snorted, "Fancy meeting you here," Genesis said, wondering what would have him here in this dreadful place.

"I know," he said dryly. "Can I go now?" Sephiroth asked Hojo, irritation was evident in his voice.

"In a minute! I need to take some samples from you," Hojo scuttled away, to retrieve what he needed, leaving Genesis and Sephiroth alone for the moment.

"What brings you here?" Sephiroth asked, peering over his shoulder at his friend.

"A mako stabilizer. You?"

"I'm not really sure. Hojo said he noticed a spike in my testosterone levels, I'm sure it is nothing," he dismissively replied. Genesis turned to Sephiroth, who looked quite bored. "Genesis, do you remember when you . . . never mind."

"Do I remember what?"

"Um . . . the headaches you use to get." Genesis frowned, turning around to face the other side of the table.

"I do. Are you getting them now?" Sephiroth was about to answer when another Scientist entered the room.

"Is he getting what now?" The Scientist asked, looking from each man for an answer that would never come. Genesis frowned at him, looking back over at his friend.

"Hello Sephiroth," The scientist smiled at him.

"Professor Hollander," Sephiroth said politely with a nod of his head. Hollander smiled back at him before turning to Genesis.

"Son,"

"Hello, father," Genesis drawled, rolling his eyes at the man. Professor Hollander was tall man with a medium build, and he had sandy brown hair that stopped at his neck. His happy honey brown eyes favored Sephiroth.

"How are you young man?"

"My son is fine, thank you," Hojo came to his son's rescue. "He's perfect."

Sephiroth frowned, looking over his shoulder at Genesis, who was shaking his head. _Here it comes,_ Genesis thought.

"Sure he might be . . . but my sons are the true perfect ones," Hollander purposely goaded Hojo.

"Might be?!" Hojo's beady eyes glared daggers into Hollander. "They are not Sephiroth, the silver General!" Hojo proclaimed sticking out his chest. "My son is perfection that's why I only needed one!"

Sephiroth grabbed his head when white hot pain shot through his skull. _**Sephiroth . . . I know you can hear me, child. You will hear me!**_ He shook his head, trying to force the voice from his mind. Standing to his feet, Sephiroth leaned against the metallic table.

"What are you saying?!" Hollander exclaimed, coming around the table to confront Hojo. The doctors stood in a stare down.

"I guess what I'm saying is . . ."

"Careful, I'm sitting right here," Genesis warned, reaching for his sword. Hojo sneered, turning his attention to his rival. Genesis looked to trade a joke with Sephiroth but found the man holding his head obviously in pain. "Sephiroth?"

"Your sons don't have a tenth of my son's strength!"

"I beg to differ with you . . . you research thief!"

"I how dare you!" Hojo's eyes flashed dangerously. "You scientific dilettante!"

"ENOUGH!" Sephiroth growled, slamming his fist into the metal table that broke in two. Each of the halves went opposite directions. Hollander and Hojo were saved by Genesis, who pushed them out of the way. He turned to the wreckage, watching Sephiroth's broad shoulders heave up and down. Genesis got into a battle stance against his friend, hoping that they would not have to come to blows. The silver haired man turned to the group with a smirk on his face. "Now, that's better. The noise was giving me a headache," Sephiroth grabbed his clothes, putting them back on. "All three of us are as close to perfection as we can be that is why we have become Generals in our early twenties, am I right Genesis?"

"Of course you are," Genesis watched his friend carefully.

"I thought so," he mumbled, buckling his coat, "If you gentlemen would excuse me, I have a training session to lead." leaving the room with his long silver hair trailing behind him. His leather trench coat billowed around him.

* * *

><p>Seventeen-year old Rufus sat slumped in a leather chair across from his father, in the President's office. He fiddled with his white tie, ignoring his father's rage filled rant. Looking over his father's shoulder, he noticed the construction of the plate, out window lined wall in front of him. Rufus saw the workers with blow torches and hard hats, working tirelessly through the day. President Shinra's azure blue eyes burned into his son while he continued his yelling assault. Noticing his son's bored expression, President Shinra's fury burned hotter.<p>

"Rufus! You cannot lock your bodyguards in a weapon's closet, steal a Shinra helicopter, and then crash it! All while having a Shinra employee along for the ride! Scarlet could have been seriously injured and do you know who would have to compensate her? Do you know? Me!"

Rufus flipped his platinum blonde hair from his eyes. Looking over at spherical model of Midgar to his right, the young Vice President yawned.

"Are you even listening to me?!" President growled, glaring at his son.

Rufus rolled his azure eyes to his father, looking at him hard, "No, not really. Can I leave now or would you like to yell some more?" His smooth polished voice held a cold edge that burned his father.

"You sniveling little!"

"Now, now father, my therapist said that words, such as the ones you are using, are bad for my self-esteem. You do remember her don't you?" Rufus sat up in the chair, leaning forward.

The President turned away from his son, his face was bright red.

"Wow, father how could you forget. I know I will never forget her. I can't seem to get the horrid image of her leaned over her desk, squealing obscenities to the heavens, while you pound her from behind!"

"Silence!" The President yelled, slamming his fist to the desk. Rufus chuckled at his father, shifting his gaze to clock. _Usually takes a little longer to get a rise out of this pompous windbag. _Rufus thought.

"You will obey me, Rufus Shinra, or I will make you suffer!"

"More than now?"

"Son . . . I haven't begun to show you what suffering is," The President's voice was low and threatening. Rufus glared at the President through his curtain of hair. "You will not bring anymore bad publicity to me or I will send your ass to darkest corner of the earth, do you understand me?"

"Yes," Rufus said through clenched teeth. The President smiled triumphantly at his son.

"Good. Now, from here on out you will stay away from Scarlet,"

"I will leave your little whore alone. Besides, she wasn't that good anyway," The President was about to comment when his intercom chimed.

"Mr. President?"

"What?!"

"Sorry to bother you sir, but Genesis is here to speak with you," The President caught his son's eye and Rufus shrugged.

"Send him in," The double doors were flung open, with a dramatic flair, as Genesis walked through them. His bright hair bounced with each proud step. Genesis glared at Rufus, who smirked at him.

"Well if it isn't Sephiroth's sidekick. What's the matter? Not getting enough of the spotlight?"

"Why that's no way to talk to a grown up, Junior,"

"Everyone knows you're a failure, especially after Gongaga,"

"My, aren't we sour this evening. You're upset that Daddy grounded you for crashing his helicopter? Aw, it's okay." Genesis's face held fake sincerity while, Rufus merely grinned back.

"Genesis, why are you in my office?" The President said, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Although I love swapping insults with you, Mr. Vice President, I have some serious news," He turned his cerulean eyes to the President. "Sir, I believe that it's in our best interest to delay the invasion of Nibelheim or give the assignment to me. Sephiroth is not well at the moment, and I fear what happened in Gongaga will be a mere flare in comparison to the explosion that will hit Nibelheim," The President nodded his head, taking in what his Crimson General said.

"I am aware of Sephiroth's state," Rufus turned to his father with wide eyes, before settling into his mask of indifference.

"If you know . . ."

"The invasion will proceed as planned, and Sephiroth will lead it. Tomorrow we will invade Nibelheim and all of that Mako will be property of Shinra. Hojo has assured me that he will have Sephiroth under control before deployment,"

"Sir, with all due respect, my father said the same thing about me before I nearly destroyed Gongaga. He hears her. Just like I did,"

"We covered up Gongaga fine. You're still a hero to the people. Besides, Hojo is creating a failsafe in case something goes wrong,"

"You're making a mistake. Innocent people will get hurt!" Genesis barred down on the desk.

"I appreciate your concern, Genesis . . ." The president paused for a moment, "but everything is under control,"

"Their blood will be on your hands." Genesis stormed out of the room, his long coat sashaying behind him.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth made his way to the training room. His emerald eyes focused his destination, when hot pain seared through his mind again. Moaning loudly, he leaned against the wall.<p>

_**I am here with you . . . I have always been with you. You are a god . . . why do you not rule them? They are your puppets. They are yours to command . . . you and I can rule this world together.**_

Sephiroth crouched on the ground, holding his head, "No . . . no!" He moaned against the voice.

_**Yes! We can rule the world!**_

"No!"

"Sephiroth?" the silver haired man turned to find Angeal peering down at him, concern etched in his face, "Who are you talking to?"

"Angeal?" Sephiroth asked.

The Raven General nodded his head.

"Um . . . I was talking to no one," he replied, swallowing hard.

Angeal raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Hmm, yeah,"

"Alright then, let's get you on your feet," Angeal said, pulling Sephiroth from the ground, but the silver haired man fell back into him, "Hey. Take it slow," leaning him against the wall.

"I'm fine. Let's get to work,"

"No, you need to take it easy,"

"I'm fine, Angeal I just got a little light headed,"

Angeal grabbed Sephiroth's hand, checking his wrist for a pulse and it was through the roof.

"When your pulse matches mine then we'll train them," Angeal watched Sephiroth carefully. It was rare to see the man this way. "How many SOLDIERs got the go ahead for the mission to Nibelheim?"

"Not many. Only a handful of 3rd and 2nd class SOLDIERs are going with me," Sephiroth said, his breathing returning to normal. "Mostly infantry men are going. The President didn't want to send too many SOLDIERs, saying it would cost too much. He's certain that Nibelheim shouldn't be that difficult to overtake,"

"Did you have any request, because I want to take that Cloud Strife kid with me on that Junon Mission. He's a real natural with a sword," Angeal said, removing his hand from Sephiroth.

"He is, but I was going to take him with me,"

"Isn't he from Nibelheim?"

Sephiroth nodded his head with a shrug, "Yes, he is, but he knew what he signed up for when he entered SOLDIER. It is unfortunate, but that's the way it is,"

"That's so cold-blooded, Seph,"

Sephiroth shrugged again standing tall, "I am not without sympathy for the kid, but we have a job to do. Come on let's train these SOLDIERs,"

Angeal shook his head, following Sephiroth into the gym.

* * *

><p>Tifa walked to the brook, and the wind pulled at her clothes and hair. Her silver locks whipped about her face. Pulling her jacket around herself tighter, the cool air nipped at her skin. The three quarter moon loomed above her, illuminating her path. As she neared the brook, Tifa saw Zack standing with his hands in his pockets, pacing back and forth. He stopped when he felt her presence, turning to view her. A small smile tugged on his lips when she neared him. Smiling back, Tifa closed the gap between them, coming to stand beside him.<p>

"You're late,"

"I had an indecisive customer. I'm here now,"

"Yeah," he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. A calm silence hung between them. The flowing water bubbled over the rocks, creating a calm atmosphere. Zack turned to her, "What are you going to do now that Cloud is gone and I'm leaving tomorrow?" She shrugged, with a small frown on her face.

"Focus on becoming the world's greatest Martial Artist, I guess," the shared a comfortable laugh. Tifa shrugged, "Who knows I might move to Midgar after I graduate. I just don't know, Zack,"

"What if I stayed here, with you?"

"And do what? Huh? You have dreamed about being in SOLDIER for far too long. I can't let you give that up for me. You and Cloud will always be my best friends, no matter what,"

"Friends?"

"Yeah,"

Zack gazed at her, his eyes gleaming in the night, "What if I wanted to be more than friends?"

"Yeah, right Zack!" she gave him a playful shove, "Ha, ha! Very funny," he was quiet, watching her laugh. Grabbing her by her waist, he kissed her on her lips. When he pulled away, he gauged her expression hope against hope that she would understand.

"I didn't tell a joke, Teef,"

She looked at him, with fear in her eyes.

"I love you Tifa and if you say you want me to stay, I will."

Tifa's mouth hung open, searching his eyes and realized he was serious, "Zack, I care about you deeply," she paused, pulling out of his embrace, "but I can't allow you to give up your dream for me. Especially when I don't know see you the way you want me too. I'm sorry,"

Tears welled up in Zack's eyes, but he smiled at her as he brushed his hand against her cheek.

"That's too bad," He kissed her forehead before, walking back to their village. Tifa watched, as one of her best friends' figures disappeared from her sight. Sighing miserably, she looked at her reflection in the water.

"Why did you do that Zack? Why?" She asked the air around her, but it gave no response. Confusion filled her mind. She screamed out a frustrated cry, sighing tiredly and heavily when she finished, but she felt no better.

* * *

><p>Rufus walked the hallways of Shinra, making his way to the Director of SOLDIER's office. Flipping his hair from his eyes, Rufus knocked on the large door, glaring at it until a deep voice called to him.<p>

"Come in,"

Rufus strolled inside of the office, taking in the appearance of Lazard Deusericus. Lazard's platinum blonde hair rested on his shoulders, his azure eyes sat behind an expensive pair of designer glasses, and he wore a neat tailor made suit. Lazard looked at Rufus as he took a seat in front of him.

"We need to talk,"

Lazard rose from his leather chair, walking over to the bookshelf, pulling out a book. A beep sounded in the room as Lazard walked back to his chair.

"What's on your mind little brother," Lazard said, stacking his papers neatly on the corner of his desk. He tucked some falling strands of hair behind his ear as his attention returned to his younger brother.

"Dear old Dad is moving forward with the invasion of Nibelheim, and Sephiroth is still leading the assault,"

"What?!" Lazard glared, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in the chair. "This is homicide! Innocent people will be killed. Did he not read the report I gave him," Lazard asked Rufus, who shrugged. "Sephiroth has been mentally destabilizing for weeks and no one has taken notice, or they tried to conceal it,

"Humph," Rufus snorted, locking eyes with his brother.

"I had to literally twist Hojo's arm to make him check on it, and sure enough I was right. Hollander could see it because of what happened to Genesis,"

"Speaking of Genesis, I really like that guy by the way," Rufus wore a humored facial expression, shaking his head, "Well, he came to the office while father was threatening to make my life a living hell," Lazard frowned but Rufus waved him off. "Don't worry. It's the same old same old. Anyway, Genesis came by to warn father about Sephiroth's state and he basically told him that he knew and everything was under control,"

"That's what they said about Genesis,"

"I know."

"It's always the poor people that suffer. I remember growing up in the slums, how people would dictate to us how would live and what was best for us," Lazard slammed his fist on the desk, and the vein in his temple throbbed. Rufus looked at his brother not really being able to relate to his plight; therefore, decided it was best to change the subject.

"Have you talked to AVALANCHE?"

"Not yet. I'm contacting them tonight so they can warn Nibelheim of Shinra's arrival,"

"Good. If we are to succeed at removing father from power then we must make sure that we dot all our "i's" and cross all our "t's". Once we achieve our goals then we can put an end to the world's suffering,"

"Rufus, it will take us some time, years even, if we want this plan to work,"

"If my life has taught me nothing else, it has taught me patience. No matter how long it takes you will be restored to your rightful place and so will I,"

"And the Shinra brothers will rule the world," Lazard's azure eyes twinkled at the thought.

"Exactly. You and I will rule Shinra as we should!" Rufus said, adjusting his white tie. He grimaced, noticing dirt on his suit he quickly brushed it away, his lips were in a tight line. Lazard shook his head.

"Do you wear any color other than white or black?" Rufus thought on the question, his eyes falling on his brother.

"I once wore a smoke gray shirt and that was the longest evening of my life."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Angeal watched the young members of SOLDIER spar with one another. A yell erupted and a flash of yellow hair was seen as a man went flying into a wall. The room became silent and still. The generals shared a look, before walking over to check on the fallen man. Angeal checked the unconscious man's pulse, finding a rapidly beating one.<p>

"Alert the medical team," Sephiroth chuckled, turning his attention to assailant, "Good job, Cloud."

"Thanks, sir," He said shyly, looking over at his comrade, "Is he going to be okay?" Cloud asked, scratching his head with blush on his cheeks.

"After a few days in the infirmary, he should be good as new." Angeal said, putting an arm around Cloud's shoulders, leading him away. Sephiroth followed behind them.

"Sir, I wanted to ask if it was still okay that went with you to Junon? My best friend has joined SOLDIER and he starts training tomorrow, and I kind of told him that I would help him get settled in,"

Angeal looked over at Sephiroth, who shrugged back, "Well that's up to Sephiroth there. He wanted to take you with him on his mission,"

Sephiroth glared at Angeal, who wore a pleased expression, turning his attention to the young SOLDIER.

"Oh, okay then," Cloud's face was blank, but his eyes were filled with sorrow. Sephiroth exhaled slowly, looking over at Angeal, who was grinning.

"It's fine, Cloud. Go meet your friend," Sephiroth replied. Cloud's eyes lit up. "Is he going to be as good as you?"

"I think so, sir. We've always been competitive. I pretty sure he will be,"

"That's what I like to hear," Sephiroth smirked at him, his eyes returning to the group of SOLDIERs. "Alright class dismissed,"

The men exited the gym with smiles on their face, getting the chance to get out of class early. The medical staff came in with a stretcher, placing the unconscious man on it, carrying him away.

"Cloud," Angeal grabbed the departing young man's attention. He turned around his eyes wide, "Go pack, we leave at 2200 hours,"

"Yes, sir," Cloud nodded, leaving after the rest of the class.

Sephiroth smirked, shaking his head, "Did you see how hard he hit that guy?" The silver haired General chuckled. Angeal joined him in that laugh.

"I know. He's going to make SOLDIER 1st class in no time,"

"Yeah, Hojo said that he responded to Jenova's cells better than anyone he's seen in a long time. He was thinking about injecting him with a pure strand,"

Angeal frowned but before he could speak the door swung open, revealing Genesis, marching through the doors. Sephiroth frowned at the expression on his face.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, brother?"

"Sephiroth's not well." Genesis remarked, "and you have not been well for weeks now. I've been paying attention and you confirmed my suspicions in the Medical Facility,"

"Gen?" Angeal began but was interrupted by Genesis.

"I believe you should excuse yourself from the Nibelheim mission,"

"Excuse me?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the oldest of the Generals.

"You're sick, and you know it,"

"Are you not looking at me?" Sephiroth's arms stretched out for display.

Genesis rolled his eyes in annoyance, "You know what I mean. You hear her," he spoke, placing a hand on his hip. Angeal's head whipped around at Sephiroth, who shook his head no, "She speaks to you."

"Genesis, don't put what happened to you on me. I'm fine."

Angeal looked from his older brother Genesis to Sephiroth.

"Please, hear me. She will destroy you, everything you care about, and everything that you are if you let her. My father came up with a way to block her, let us help you,"

Sephiroth's eyes flashed dangerously. He walked up to his friend getting right into his face, "There's nothing wrong with me, I do not hear her!" He growled at Genesis.

Angeal came between them, pulling them a part, "Look, let's just calm down," The two men just glared at each other. "We can talk this through,"

"Sephiroth, if you don't get help you will destroy everyone and everything. Trust me," Genesis pleaded with his friend that was more of a brother, "If you go on that mission, innocent people will be harmed or worse die!"

"I don't need help!" Sephiroth yelled, walking towards the door. The doors swung wildly behind him with his exit, leaving Genesis and Angeal to watch his departure.

"He will destroy everything," Genesis said, his cerulean eyes looked sad.

* * *

><p>Tifa neared her home her but her mind was light years away. Touching her lips where Zack kissed her, sadness entered her heart. <em>He looked so hurt.<em> She thought, putting hand on the door knob, giving it a turn. Tifa entered the bar, finding it vacant. She put her jacket on the hook beside the door, walking over to the bar to fix herself a soda. Leaning against the bar frame, she sighed at her swirling thoughts, until she heard voices coming from the basement. Tifa frowned, walking over to the slightly ajar door. She saw a group of men sitting in rows with her father standing in front of them at a podium. His brown eyes scanner the room making contact with everyone.

"We must fight back or we will lose everything!" One of the townsmen proclaimed from his seat in front left corner. Punching his fist in the air, "Are we just going to lie down and let Shinra do whatever they want?"

"No!" the group of men answered back.

Mr. Lockhart cleared his throat and the room grew quiet, "We are waiting for contact from our AVALANCHE brethren. They will tell us when they plan to attack, and we will be ready,"

"That's right Lockhart!"

"If Shinra wants a fight," He began, looking around. "I say let's give 'em hell!" The basement erupted in applause and cheers. Tifa shook her head in dismay, not really knowing what to make of all this.

"Nidan!" Master Zangan fussed. Tifa gasped, looking over her shoulder at her martial arts master glaring at her, "This is not a place for you. Come fix me a drink,"

"But, Sifu." she whined, turning back to the group down the stairs, but he merely turned, leaving her to scramble behind him. She glanced over her shoulder one last time before leaving. Master Zangan sat on a stool bar, watching her approach the bar to fix his drink. As if on autopilot, she poured and mixed his drink, sliding it over to him. He sipped from the glass smiling at her.

Tifa chewed on her lip, "Master Zangan, what's going on?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, just remember your training and everything will be fine,"

"But?"

"Nidan! Enough of this discussion," Tifa and Master Zangan turned as the men filed out of the basement. Narrowing her eyes at them, she watched them leave. Mr. Lockhart kissed her forehead.

"How's my sweetheart?"

"Fine, daddy,"

"Good. Now go to bed it is late. Me and Master Zangan need to talk,"

Tifa looked from each man before storming out of the room.

"Did you tell her?" Mr. Lockhart asked, looking at his friend.

"No, but she needs to know, Lockhart, we could use her strength,"

"No! My daughter will not be a part of this. She is still a child,"

"A child that will reach the age of majority in less than three years, and holds within her the power that could turn the tide,"

"I know, Zangan, but she is all that I have left in this world. If anything happens to me . . ."

"I will keep her safe as if she were my own. In a way, Tifa is already become my daughter," Master Zangan took a swallow from his glass. Mr. Lockhart sighed tiredly.

"Thank you. If anything were to happen to her,"

"I know."

* * *

><p>So what did you think of the reboot chapter? I had fun. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The rising sun breached the horizon to the east, spilling over a golden glow across the mountains and valleys of the village of Nibelheim. The bright sun rays bounced off the dew covered grass, glistening across the moisture. A cool gentle morning breeze flowed about, carrying the autumn leaves on the currents. The grass and flowers bent to the will of the wind, laying and swaying on the wind. Birds flew overhead in search of food, but hesitated to land in the midst of what was taking place on the ground below.

Tifa crouched in a battle stance; her glowing ruby eyes ever vigilant as she watched Master Zangan circling her. She noticed a slight tension in his left arm before he attacked her. Dodging his left hook, she ducked beneath him, using the momentum to swipe his legs. He jumped over her attack, taking a few steps back. Eyeing her cautiously, a slight grin pulled on his stern face.

Tifa took a deep breath, before charging him full on, her dark brown and silver hair flowed behind her like a wing. Master Zangan blocked her calculated punches and kicks with expert precision. Jumping high into the air, she yelled, coming down with a kick that Zangan swatted easily, before kneeing her in the stomach. She grunted in response, stumbling backwards. He punched her in the chin, sending her hurling to the ground.

"Uh," she groaned, looking up at him from where she laid on the ground, she saw him coming down on her with a fist. Zangan hung in the air, with his knees tucked to his body and his right arm outstretched for connection. She rolled out of the way, just as his fist met the ground that was beneath her. Tifa connected a kick to the back of his head. He fell forward, catching himself with his palms, planting both feet into her chest, pushing her forcefully away. She flew awkwardly through the air, landing on the damp grass, sliding to a stop.

The wind was knocked from her, kneeling on the ground to catch her breath. Master Zangan looked at her, wondering if he might have kicked her too hard. Tifa pulled herself to her feet, wiping the blood that drizzled down her chin. She grinned at him, taking a battle stance. A proud smile reached Master Zangan's lips as he bowed at her.

"Are you ready Nidan?"

"Yes, Sifu,"

"Alright, little one," he charged at her, swinging a right hook, but she performed a series of backhand springs. He pursued her with kicks. Using the momentum, she sprung forward at him. Grabbing his shoulders as leverage, she brought bring her feet to the middle of his chest, somersaulting off of him. Zangan slammed hard against the ground, bouncing before he came to a halt. She landed neatly in a tree a few feet away from him. Sputtering in pain, he grabbed his chest. He quickly got to his feet, searching for Tifa, who he found tucked in a tree in a battle crouch. She glared at him ready for anything when suddenly he burst into a wheezy fit of laughter. Taken off guard, she eyed him suspiciously.

"Nidan? How?" he laughed harder, "You're amazing. Come down from there. It's time to meditate," he coughed between laughs. Tifa was yet suspicious but he shook his head, waving her down. "It's safe little one. This is not a deception,"

Tifa smiled, flipping out of the tree. She landed neatly, her hair fell into her face. Tucking her silver locks behind her ears, she walked over to the martial arts Master, kneeling before him. He joined her on the ground, kneeling as well.

"Why have we stopped training?" she asked, her bright ruby eyes peering at him.

"Because, Nidan . . . I need a rest," he answered honestly, rubbing his chest. She gave a toothy smile, closing her eyes, inhaling deeply then exhaling. He watched her a moment, before joining her in meditation.

* * *

><p>Zack stared out of the window of the helicopter transporting the recruits to Junon's training facility. His thoughts traveled to Tifa, remembering her happy glowing ruby eyes, smiling lips, and beautiful curves. Sighed wearily, he remembered her rejection of him last night. <em>I should have just kept my feelings to myself!<em> He fussed within his mind. Zack ran a hand through his wild hair, leaning forward on his knees. _Why did I have to kiss her? _He thought wearily. A new resolve entered his heart. _When I become a 1__st__ Class SOLDIER then she will want me. Yeah, we'll be together then. I'll bring her to Midgar with me and we'll get married._ He nodded his head, agreeing with his thoughts.

Turning his royal blues out of the window, he scanned the beautiful tranquil waters below. _I wonder what Tifa's doing right now? I bet she's training with Master Zangan. She would flip if she saw the ocean. She's always loved the water._ He smiled to himself.

"Whatcha smiling at?"

"Huh?" Zack asked, turning to his right. A handsome young man with dirty blonde hair and bright hunter green eyes smiled back at him. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about stuff," He answered lamely. The young man chuckled.

"I'm Rick Suzumura by the way. Put 'er there pal!" The blonde said, sticking his hand out for him to shake. Zack chuckled, giving his hand a shake.

"Zachary Fair, but everyone calls me Zack,"

"Just Zack huh? Where are you from?"

"Nibelheim, you?"

"Corel," Rick shrugged with a lopsided smile on his face. "It was either leaving the hometown to join SOLDIER or become a miner like my old man. Me a miner?! No thanks!" Rick said with an exaggerated shake of his head and hands. Zack laughed at the animated young man. "But seriously though, I can't wait to get started. All I ever want to be is a SOLDIER,"

"Yeah! Me too! My friend and I said we were going to join as soon as we turned fifteen. He joined last year and he's doing pretty well. I mean he just got promoted to SOLDIER 2nd class status, he's got to be doing something right," Zack puffed his chest out in pride, speaking of Cloud, "I'm actually meeting him in Junon when we land. I'll introduce you to him. He's not much of a talker but he's nice though,"

"Cool! Can't wait to meet 'im,"

A comfortable silence settled between the two young men as they flew over the sea to Junon. A small smile lingered on Zack's lips, grateful for the new friend he'd made. He turned his attention to the ocean. _Now I know that everything is going to be alright. It's all going to all work out. Tifa and I will be together and I'll be a famous hero. I wonder if Cloud still likes her. I hope not that would be weird. Well you can't help who you like. _He shrugged, sighing tiredly.

"What did your family say about you joining SOLDIER?"

Zack looked at Rick for a moment before answering, "Well . . . my Dad was supportive. He's a real Shinra supporter and my Mom wasn't too happy about my decision. She thinks that Shinra and all that they stand for is evil. When I told her I was leaving to join SOLDIER . . . she was . . . mad, naw more like pissed," Zack scratched his head with a boyish grin on his face.

"Don't be embarrassed. My Dad didn't want me to join either but hey this is my life. We'll live it the way we want, right?"

"Exactly," Zack chuckled, "I see that we're gonna get along just fine,"

"Totally!" Rick's eyes glistened in delight. They continued to talk, trading stories back and forth between one another.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stared at his feet with his arms tucked against his chest. The driver of the Shinra van looked over at him, his brown eyes went from the road to the General, whose silver hair obscured his face. Sephiroth felt eyes on him, and was filled with irritation. Turning to look at the Shinra employee, who jerked his eyes to the road, Sephiroth frowned. The driver took a chance, looking over at Sephiroth and came eye to eye with the scowling General. The driver gulped, looking back at the road, his brown eyes were wide in fear.<p>

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked, glaring at the man. The driver chuckled nervously, putting both hands on the steering wheel.

"Nothing, General. Just seeing if you were okay. You've been quiet since we left Midgar,"

"What is your name?"

"Chuck, sir,"

"Chuck," Sephiroth began icily, "does my silence unnerve you?"

"No, not at all sir," The driver nervously chuckled again his eyes glued to the road.

"Good," Sephiroth rolled his eyes in annoyance. Looking back down at his booted feet, a dull pain radiated at the base of his skull. He took deep breaths to calm himself as the pain traveled up his head. Perspiration formed on his forehead as his brow twitched dangerously.

_**Such weaklings, these humans**__. _A female voice resounded with in Sephiroth's mind._**Why will you not just kill him and be done with him. You know that would make you feel so much better. Who does this human think he is? Does he think you are here for his amusement? Kill him! Kill him now!**_

Sephiroth clutched his head and a small gasp escaped his lips. His eyes were squinted tight and his breathing became erratic. The driver looked over at him,

"Sir?"

_**Kill him Sephiroth! Destroy that human!**_

"Sir? Are you okay?"

_**Kill them all!**_

"General?"

_**Kill half of the petty humans and rule the rest with an Iron Clad fist! Kill!**_

"NO! I'm human too!" Sephiroth yelled, punching the windshield, shattering it on impact. Glass shards exploded about them. Chuck slammed on the brakes and the van screeched and swayed, before coming to a stop. The general breathed short ragged breaths and fear sat in his shoulders. Swiping his silver hair from his face, the general exhaled hard, revealing wide eyes that quickly relaxed, masking his fear. Emerald eyes sought out brown ones.

"How far are we from the North Corel Base?"

"Fif . . . fifteen minutes . . . sir," Chuck sputtered from his corner in the van, attempting to make himself small against the door.

Sephiroth glared at him hard, "Do you think you can get us there faster than that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Make it so,"

Chuck nodded his head, putting his shades on before, flooring the accelerator. Dust and rocks kicked up in the wake of the van as it barreled down the road. The wind pierced their faces through broken windshield.

* * *

><p>Lazard sat at his desk in the spacious office. His thoughts dwelled on the potential disaster in Nibelheim. <em>Damn Father and his pride! Innocent people could die! <em>He thought, swiping the platinum blonde hair from his eyes. Luckily he informed his AVALANCHE contact about the potential dangers that lurked for them. Lazard believed that he and Rufus were taking one hell of a risk with their plan but he wanted the old bastard to pay for everything that he had ever done to him, Rufus, and his mother. He reached into the desk, spreading Sephiroth's file in front of him. Lazard pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought back to the evaluation he had of Sephiroth yesterday.

_ Lazard sat at the table in the SOLDIER conference room, looking through Genesis files. His azure eyes flowed over the documentation of Gongaga. _

_Report:_

_ General Genesis Rhapsodos became extremely agitated. He was seen talking to himself and grasping his head. He complained of severe pain in his head. The General then began speaking in a language unknown by any of us. A wing burst from his back and his eyes flashed a bright blue. He lost control of himself and a massive amount of energy erupted from him and the Mako responded to his heighten emotions. He set the reactor off with his energy, causing a chain reaction of explosions to erupt around and throughout the reactor. The explosion nearly leveled the small village. Twenty-five people were killed and fifty-seven were injured. Those of us that were in close proximity to the General barely escaped with our lives most of the men did not survive at all. Thankfully most of us in close proximity were SOLDIERs. The workers in the tunnels were not so lucky. _

_ Reported by Steven Burton SOLDIER 1__st__ Class._

_ Lazard shook his head in disbelief. What has Shinra created? A man that can cause a reactor to explode with his energy? Lazard thought with a shake of his head. There was a knock at the door, causing Lazard to close the file. He looked up as the silver haired General strode into the room, confidence radiated off of him in wave._

_ "Director," He greeted politely, bringing his arms behind his back. Lazard stood and offered his hand to Sephiroth, who shook it firmly._

_ "Sephiroth. Please, have a seat," Sephiroth complied with the simple request, yet unsure of his reason for being summoned. The silver haired General blinked lazily, watching the Director open a file. One that Sephiroth assumed was his folder. "General?"_

_ "Yes,"_

_ "Do you know why I have asked you here?" _

_Sephiroth shrugged, annoyance creeping onto his face. _

"_Well, young General I have asked you here to evaluate your state of mind and health. I need to determine that you are fit for duty," Sephiroth scuffed, glaring at the young Director of SOLDIER._

_ "I am in perfect health, Director. Everyone seems to be concerned about my well being as of late. I assure you that I am well and if I feel that I might become a danger to myself and those around me I will surely let you know," _

_Lazard was not convinced, catching Sephiroth's eyes, "I do not want another Genesis incident. Innocent people were killed and maimed by him. He was not himself; therefore, it was not entirely his fault. Yet, the damage that could have been prevented had he let someone know of his struggle,"_

_ "Again, I assure you Director . . . all is well. I get headaches from time to time but that is from a little over exposure to Mako. Besides, Hojo has assured me that if anything were to happen that I could be and would be stopped. We have the data to stop another incident like the one in Gongaga,"_

_ "I wanted to convey to you my hesitation, but you have been cleared for duty. Make no mistake, Sephiroth . . ."_

_ "I know Lazard. Everyone is watching me like a hawk. It's making me a little paranoid. If I sneeze, Genesis and Angeal are ready to shock me with a taser. I'm on edge as it is I just want to do my job and be left alone. Nothing more. If that is all may I be excused?"_

_ Lazard felt sympathy for the young general, nodding his head he replied, "Yes, General."_

_ "Thank you." Sephiroth rose to his feet and strode out of the room. Lazard watched him leave the room, but his fears were not put to rest by the General's words. _

Lazard shook his head, bringing himself from the memory. He sighed, rising from his seat. He stood in front of the large windows that lined one whole side of his massive office. Azure eyes scanned the outside with mild interest. He watched the construction men working hard on the plate. Through the openings, he could barely see the people of the slums carrying on with their daily lives.

He found the area he grew up in the distance. The slums were too far away to see clearly but he imagined the condition of the place he had called home for many years. He imagined that children were begging in the streets, or some poor woman was being mugged for what little wages she worked herself to the bone to earn.

His memories took him to his childhood, when his father would visit him and his mother to have his way with her. Lazard growled at the memory of how his father would look at him, as if he actually cared, when he left his weeping mother in the room. How his father would rustle his hair, give him all the Gil in his pocket, and make promises that he would never keep. All to keep him quiet. He didn't want his little bastard to tell the wrong people that the President was a whore and a dead beat father. Lazard sighed, pushing those painful memories away. Taking a seat at the desk, he rubbed at the approaching migraine. There was a knock at the door, causing him to look up from his musings.

"Come in," he called out, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice. The door opened and his mouth fell open. Lazard was met with his father and brother's matching azure eyes. The president and Rufus waltzed in to the office, taking a seat in the chairs across from Lazard. "Mr. President? Vice President? What brings you by?" Lazard asked with wide azure eyes.

"Well Director Deusericus, we are here to escort you to the lab," Rufus spoke in a bored manner, swiping hair from his eyes. The President glared at Rufus, dragging his eyes lazily to Lazard, who sneered at Rufus. Rufus shrugged his shoulders with humored grin on his face. Lazard rolled his eyes at Rufus, when his father began to talk.

"Director Deusericus, you have voiced your concern about Sephiroth and his mission to Nibelheim so to put your mind at ease, we will be watching the mission as Genesis leads it from the lab via satellite. They are currently waiting for us so if you will allow Rufus and I to escort you to the lab so that we can arrive on time,"

"Certainly," Lazard shoved his glasses back up his nose. Standing from his chair, he noticed Rufus glaring at him. A small a chuckle slipped from his throat.

"After you, Director," Rufus spoke, allowing Lazard to walk passed him. "Thank you kind, sir," Lazard smooth baritone voice held a sarcastic edge.

The President shook his head at his sons. _If they only knew who the other was and their connection. My sons. One day I will tell Rufus the truth but then maybe not. I have to protect my image. No. No one would ever know the truth._ The President thought, leading his sons to the lab.

* * *

><p>Hojo sat in front of the computer in his office, on the second floor of the restricted area of the lab going over Sephiroth's latest test results. He frowned at the results; it was the same as the last four tests.<p>

"This cannot be," He whispered, glaring angrily at the screen. The Jenova cells were rapidly over taking his son's body. If he could not figure out a way to stop the growth Sephiroth's DNA would no longer be human. Jenova's cells overtook Genesis body but clumped, making the process of fixing him possible but with Sephiroth, the cells are fusing with his body. The cells are integrating into his very core. "I have to stop this," He said aloud.

"You have to stop what?"

Hojo looked up to find Hollander leaning in the door frame. Hojo's face held disdain for Hollander, who only chuckled in response.

"Is there something that I can help you with?"

"No, dear friend. I was trying to inform you that Genesis is ready for us downstairs," Hollander rolled his brown eyes away from the beady eyed scientist. Hojo relaxed his face, saving his work before turning the computer off as he rose from his seat.

"I honestly don't see the reason for this big commotion. Sephiroth has delivered other villages to Shinra in the past. I don't see why **your son** has to supervise mine?" Hojo jabbed at Hollander, shuffling passed the good natured Scientist, purposely bumping into him. Hollander took a deep breath before following behind him. The Scientist fell into step with one another.

"My son is supervising this mission for the safety of the people. We have already stated that another Gongaga incident needs to be avoided; and since he has already gone through what you and your son are denying, and Angeal has not suffered from this disease, Genesis was the logical choice to maintain order,"

"My son does not need supervising," Hojo hurled at Hollander, who shrugged.

"So you keep saying. Today will tell,"

"Yes . . . it will." Hojo looked over at Hollander. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

><p>The Shinra helicopter landed in Junon with Zack and Rick looking out of the window. The Junon base was huge and lit up brightly. Zack saw Cloud and another guy standing on the landing pad. Cloud wore a purple SOLDIER uniform and the large man beside him wore a black one. Zack wondered why their uniforms were different, but dismissed the thought, waving at his friend. Cloud did a small wave back with a small smile on his face. Zack hopped out of the helicopter, running to Cloud and throwing his arms around him.<p>

"Cloud!"

Cloud chuckled at him returning his embrace. Zack released him, looking at the tall guy beside him. He was massive with broad shoulder and raven colored neck length hair. He smiled at Zack, nodding in his direction.

"That's . . . that's General Angeal!" Zack exclaimed. Angeal chuckled. Zack noticed his cerulean eyes held a glow turning to Cloud he saw that his once pale blue eyes were now a bright glowing blue. "Wow, your eyes!"

"Yeah, I know. Yours are going do the same thing," he turned to Angeal, "Zack I want you to meet my mentor and our commanding officer,"

"Wow, you're much bigger in person, sir. You, Genesis, and Sephiroth are the reason I wanted to be a SOLDIER! It's so good to meet you," Zack offered his hand to him. Angeal smiled, taking it and giving it a firm shake. He looked over at Cloud.

"You weren't kidding, he is hyper. Sort of like a puppy," Cloud nodded with a smile on his face.

"Puppy, sir?" Zack asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's a good thing Zack," Cloud answered for Angeal, "they call me Chocobo,"

Zack's shoulders relaxed, "Chocobo?"

"Yep," Cloud noticed someone walking over to them he leaned down, whispering into Zack's ear. "Friend of yours?" Zack looked over his shoulder at Rick, who was making his way over to them.

"Uh . . . yeah. We met on the helicopter,"

"Names, Rick. Rick Suzumura, sir." He extended his hand to Cloud then Angeal.

"Cloud I have to go, but meet me at 1700 hours for your next task," Cloud nodded his head,

"Yes, sir."

"Have fun showing your friends around. It was nice meeting you two," Angeal said with a nod of his head. Whipping out his PHS, he dialed a number before walking away from the group.

"Alright, Angeal," Cloud waved at him as he departed.

"He lets you call him Angeal?"

Cloud nodded, chuckling at his friend.

"Wow!" Zack and Rick watched Angeal leave only coming back to earth when Cloud began talking to them.

"Alright you two. Let's get you settled in,"

Zack and Rick bounced after Cloud as he led them around the huge base of Junon.

* * *

><p>Tifa stood on a rock with the toes of her left foot, in calf deep water at the center of the brook. The other leg bent at chest level, coming to pointed toes with her arms outstretched on either side of her. Her ruby eyes burned with determination, she refused to fall over this time. Her damp hair danced on the winds. The water made beautiful music as it flowed over the rocks. The cool water numbed her toes but she ignored it, concentrating on the distant mountains ahead of her. She focused on the snow covered peaks, her eyebrows in a tight determined line. Beads of sweat drizzled down her back and her face as she became a statue at the center of the brook.<p>

Master Zangan watched from where he sat under a tree. Watching her determination with pride burning in his heart, he smiled at her struggle. He noticed a slightly twitch in her base leg, and wondered would she fall over again, but she clenched her teeth and pull herself straight. Zangan nearly chuckled out loud. _She's certainly determined._ He thought, continuing to watch her.

"Nidan?"

"Yes, Sifu?" Tifa answered, keeping her head forward. Smiling at her resolve, he leaned back against the tree.

"Nidan, how are you feeling now that Zack and Cloud are gone? What will you do?"

She spared him a glance returning her eyes to the mountain, "I will train. Now that I have no distractions, I will train and become the best martial artist Gaia has ever seen,"

"Is that all that you will do?"

"Yes. And my school work of course,"

"Nidan, a warrior must have balance. We must take time to enjoy life,"

"I enjoy training, Sifu."

"I know. But you must take time for other things or you will look up one day and realize that life has passed by you. You must have balance or else you shall sway out of control. You will become a slave to pent up frustrations,"

"I don't understand, Sifu,"

"All work and no play, is not good for you," he leaned forward, watching as she began to lean to the right. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, straightening herself on the rock. "Very good, Nidan. Keep that up,"

Tifa glanced at him, noticing that he was watching her. A breeze swept across the brook, causing goose-bumps to form on her body. She focused, pushing the discomfort from her mind, turning her attention back to the mountains.

* * *

><p>Hojo and Hollander entered the SOLDIER command center, located in the Weapons section of the lab, just as Lazard, Rufus, and President Shinra entered. The SOLDIERs and Infantry men saluted as they entered, pausing in their task to show respect. Hojo shuffled passed them, taking the seat close to Genesis, who looked over at him and chuckled.<p>

"Why hello, Professor Hojo. Was your research successful?"

"Hello, Genesis. My research is always successful," his face held a bitter grimace, causing Genesis to chuckle again. He shook his head at the rude Scientist.

"Anyway, we are contacting Steven Burton; he is our liaison during this mission. Since he was with me during my little episode, I thought it was best to include him in this one," Genesis turned at the monitor beeping, and Steven's image came into view on the screen. He was tall with blonde hair and a melancholy disposition. His glowing green eyes looked on lazily. "How are you Commander?"

"All is well General Rhapsodos," Steven's voice held a Modeoheim accent. Looking off screen, the Commander suddenly chuckled, "Sephiroth arrived an hour ago. He nearly gave Chuck a blooming stroke, but the bloke seems fine," He smiled at the thought, returning to the report, "The Silver General is as I always heard. We are in the process of deploying, sir,"

"Good, Steven. We'll keep in touch. I'll be directing from the Command Center. Remember what we discussed and everything will be fine. Where's Sephiroth?"

"He's in the truck,"

"Good. Godspeed."

"Sir, yes sir," Steven saluted, before pressing the button on his shirt. They watched him walk and board the truck.

"See! I told you all that Sephiroth was fine. He doesn't need you to babysit him," Hojo fussed from his seat beside Genesis. Lazard rolled his eyes.

"I, for one, don't want to take any chances. I'm glad for the extra eyes," Lazard commented, looking over at Rufus, who smirked. The President looked over at Rufus who met his eyes.

"Put the Turks on alert," Rufus grunted, taking out his PHS. He walked out of the lab in a full blown conversation. Hojo growled in annoyance at everyone, desiring to get back to his research, but he would not leave his perfect creation to the whims of these buffoons. Hollander looked over at Hojo and laughed out loud.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid your creation isn't as perfect as you claimed?"

"Sephiroth is perfect! He will prove it to all of you today. Just you watch!"

"Hojo, a man who is not perfect, cannot create perfection. Hollander discovered the very truth of that statement," Lazard scolded Hojo. Both Scientist seethed at the statement but remained silent.

On the screen, Sephiroth was seen riding in the army truck with his arms tucked into his chest.

"Humph!" Hojo finally spat back, looking at the screen. The President squeezed the bridge of his nose ready for this to be over.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sat tightly tucked on the metal bench of the Army truck. He tried desperately to ignore the voice within his mind. The voice spoke treacherous words that made him sick to his stomach. Shaking his head he physically tried to push her from his mind.<p>

_**You are better than all of these creatures. Why do you ride with them? They are not your equal. Destroy them. They will kill you if they discover that you speak with me. You are privileged to hear my voice. They will be jealous of you and they will destroy you, my love. Let me have control. Let me protect you. **_

"General we will be arriving in ten minutes,"

Sephiroth looked up at the man speaking to him, and nodded at the blonde green eyed man. The Commander seemed familiar to him.

"Thank you," Sephiroth frowned at him. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Commander Steven Burton, 1st Class, stationed here at the Corel Base,"

"Burton?" Sephiroth shook his head, noticing the communicator on his chest. "Why are you wearing that communicator?"

"It was issued to me sir,"

"Is this mission being monitored? Am I being watched?" Sephiroth growled.

"Yes, sir," Steven shrugged, nodding his head, "Were you not informed?" Sephiroth shook his head no.

_**See I told you they did not trust you my love. The moment they suspect that I talk to you. He will kill you. They all will try to kill you. DESTROY THEM!**_ Sephiroth shook his head again and his eyes glowed strangely.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He held his head tightly between his hands. He moaned, trying to shake the voice from his mind, "Please stop,"

_**Let me in. I COMMAND YOU!**_

"Sir?" Steven placed a hand on his shoulder.

_**If you will not give me control then I WILL TAKE IT!**_

Sephiroth locked eyes with the Commander, and Steven slid back, after witnessing Sephiroth's pupils transition into thin lines in the middle of his irises and glowing red before returning to green.

"Shoot me with a tranquilizer," Sephiroth's face and whole body held fear and uncertainty. "Tranq me! I cannot stop her!" Sweat poured from his body he gripped his head, shaking violently. The men in the truck looked around at their General in fear.

"General?"

"SHOOT ME!" He yelled, standing up in the truck. Suddenly the truck ran over metal spikes, and was thrown spinning into the air. Sephiroth was tossed from the vehicle, landing in a crumpled heap on the dirt covered road. The truck landed on its side, continuing to roll, sliding to a stop against a tree.

Steven coughed, looking around the truck. He pushed one of the men off him, finding the men unconscious or near it. He looked for Sephiroth in the truck, but he was nowhere to be found. Steven climbed out of the wrecked, stepping over the pile of bodies. He saw rebels coming toward Sephiroth, who stood still. The rebels shot their guns at him, and he held out a hand, stopping the bullets midair. Steven gasped, watching the bullets hang in the space between the Rebels and Sephiroth.

"You will not take Nibelheim from us!" One of the rebels yelled, firing on Sephiroth. The silver haired General removed his Masmune from its sheath with a demented glare in his eyes. Sephiroth charged the man so quickly his feet glided across the air. He swung his sword down on the man his head rolled a few yards before coming to a stop.

"Sephiroth! NO!" Steven cried out to him. The General turned to him his eyes absent of all humanity. Steven gasped, looking at the eyes he saw in the Gongaga reactor more than a year ago. He ran towards the General to stop him from destroying the Rebels.

Sephiroth turned back to the men, who began firing on him again. He swung his sword, deflecting all the bullets away from him. He roared, releasing his energy at the men, flinging them through the air.

"Sephiroth stop!" Steven yelled, before he was sent hurling through the air as well.

"Fall back!" One of the rebels yelled. They began running back towards the village of Nibelheim, going into phase two of their warfare. The small group ran up to the leader of the assault. The short man looked around at them.

"What happened?"

"Sephiroth! He's too strong," One of the rebels exclaimed, pointing in the direction he ran from, and the leader looked at Sephiroth, who stood in the distance.

Sephiroth glared at the men running from him.

"Sephiroth?!" Steven yelled at him, but the General ignored him. Sephiroth looked to the sky as an ebony wing exploded from his back, punching through his leather coat. His feathered wing flapped, creating a small gust before taking to the skies. Floating above the small village, his emerald eyes scanned the surroundings.

The Rebels pointed their guns at him, firing at him without relent. Sephiroth swayed and turned in the sky, avoiding the bullets gracefully. His silver hair flowed behind him. Below, the Rebels rolled out large cannons, packing them with explosives, before aiming and firing at Sephiroth.

"Let's see if he can dodge this!" The leader of the Rebels exclaimed, looking at the One-winged Angel floating above them, "FIRE!"

Sephiroth looked around at the last minute as the bomb exploded beside him knocking him to the ground. The Rebels yelled triumphantly after knocking the General to the ground. Sephiroth did not share their sentiments; he got to his feet staring at them angrily. He yelled at them in an unknown language.

"**EGO mos attero totus vestrum**!" Sephiroth approached them his sword dragging the ground beside him. His emerald eyes flashed, before glowing wickedly. Swinging his sword on them, their screams echoed through the village.

* * *

><p>Steven opened his eyes, sitting up from the ground. The Commander rubbed his head as he took a moment to gather his bearings. He hissed at the sharp pain he felt in the crown of his skull, bringing his hand around to see bright red staining his hand.<p>

"Bloody hell," Steven groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. He heard someone calling his name, and he looked around for the source.

"Commander! Commander Burton!" Genesis's voice blared from the communicator on the disoriented man's chest. Steven pressed the button, still in a thick haze.

"General?"

"You have to contain him!"

"I'll try sir, but I didn't exactly contain you did I? Bugger! This is quite a mess isn't it?" Steven leaned on his knees, "Why didn't you tell the bloke he was being monitored?" Genesis was silent. "Sir? Are you still there?"

"Just contain him until I arrive, Steven,"

"I shall do my best, sir." Steven pulled his sword from the holster, after noticing the Infantry trucks nearing his position. He ran up to one of them coming up the dirt road. Flagging the truck down, it slowed enough to allow him to hop on the door. He poked his head into the window speaking with the driver.

"Hurry! We have to stop him!"

* * *

><p>Cloud and Zack stood on the harbor, leaning over the railing, looking out over the ocean in silence. They could see Costa del Sol from where they stood as well as the mountains of Mt. Nibel in the far distance. Cloud looked over at Zack, seeing that he looked quite content out here.<p>

"Your friend, Rick seems nice,"

"Yeah, I thought so too. Level with me Cloud it's hard work to be a SOLDIER isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. Anything worth having takes determination and hard work. I made it so can you,"

"Yeah. You're right." A comfortable silence emerged between them.

"How is Tifa?" Cloud asked suddenly with a dreamy grin on his face. "Has she gotten any stronger since this summer?"

"Yeah, she's doing great. Master Zangan says he's never had a student as strong as her before. Martial arts really help out with her . . . you know her special gifts,"

"Really," a true smile met his lips. Zack winced.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Um . . . what are your feelings for Tifa?"

Cloud looked at him a frown on his face he rolled his eyes, "Zack you already know how I feel about her. I like her. I always have,"

"Right," Zack trailed off, finding it difficult to look at his best friend. Heavy tension grew between the teens.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at him, "What did you do, Zack?"

Zack scratched his head, "Um . . . I kind of told her that I liked her," he looked at Cloud's angry eyes, "and I might have kissed her,"

"What? Why?!"

"I don't know? I really like her too but she rejected me but I'm not giving up on her,"

Cloud's face was unreadable as he stared at the mountains in the distance. He noticed black smoke rising into the heavens. Forgetting about his friend's stupidity, he felt dread in his chest.

"What's going on over there?"

"Huh?" Zack turned to see what his friend was talking about and gasped, "I don't know? I hope it's not serious,"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Cloud left without another word. Zack watched his friend walking toward the base.

"Cloud! Wait up man!" Zack hurried to catch up with Cloud, who was on a mission.

* * *

><p>Tifa stretched her tired muscles, after standing on the rock for the better part of the afternoon. She leaned backwards then forwards trying to force the circulation back into her joints. Master Zangan smiled at her as he watched.<p>

"You're getting so strong, Nidan,"

Tifa smiled back at him, "Thank you, Sifu. I have a wonderful teacher," she opened her mouth to say more, but gunfire was heard in the distance followed by several explosions. She looked in the direction of the commotion, to see smoke rising over the village, lingering above as a bad omen. She gasped when another round of gunfire rippled through the air, "What in the world is going on over there?"

"Wait here Nidan. I'll find out,"

"No! I'm going with you,"

"Nidan! This is not a discussion,"

"You may need my help!"

"You will stay here," the martial artists turned at another explosion. They looked at one another.

"I am going with you," Tifa replied, her tone held a sense of finality. Master Zangan locked eyes with his student, remembering the words of her father last night. He clenched his jaw, nodding against his better judgment.

"We move now," he ran in the direction of the gunfire, with Tifa close on his heels. They jumped over large stones in the pasture, coming upon the fence that separated the horses from the village. Master Zangan jumped over it, while Tifa dove through, rolling to her feet.

They arrived at the village to find a silver haired man with an ebony wing, floating above the townsmen, who were shooting at him. She gasped, realizing that those were the same men filing out of her father's bar last night.

"**EGO sum a deus!" **Tifa heard the man floating above the town. He laughed maniacally as he shot fire balls at the buildings and people. A fleeing family was burned to a crisp by a wayward fire ball, and more laughter fell from the demented General. Tifa saw him looking down his nose at the frighten villagers, "**Totus vestrum mos intereo per meus manus,"**

Tifa took in the massive destruction around her, and tears stung the back of her throat. Blood drenched the cobbled streets and the roads were lined with the dead and wounded. Women moaned and cried out, holding on to their loved ones. The smell of burnt flesh and wood permeated the air. The odor sent nauseating waves through Tifa's stomach. People that she grew up with were gone, returning to the lifestream.

"What is happening?" she whispered as bitter tears streamed down her face as she bore witness to this massacre. She looked to her side to find that Master Zangan was no longer standing there. Tifa wiped her tears on her bare arms. A burning sensation filled her belly.

"Sephiroth!"

Tifa turned to the man yelling. A blonde haired man ran towards him with a large gun aimed at the one he called Sephiroth. Looking back at the man floating in the air, Sephiroth turned towards him with a strange grin on his face. The blood thirsty expression on his face sent a shiver down her back.

"**Vos es nusquam humanus. EGO sum a deus!"** Suddenly the silver haired man flew straight at him, knocking him through her father's burning bar. A screech was flung from the man as he disappeared into the flaming building. The men wearing Shinra's logo on their clothes began firing on the silver haired man as well as the Rebel townsmen. Chaos filled her senses.

"Father!" She exclaimed, remembering him. With a new resolve, she began searching for him. She scanned the groups of men hiding and firing weapons on the man floating above her, but her father was not among the men. Tears drizzled down her cheeks as she looked at the dead bodies, praying that her father was still alive.

Tifa heard more screams and she looked in the direction of their pain, finding Sephiroth swooping down from the sky. The demented General swiped his victims as he soared passed them. Not even his men were safe from his rage. He raised his sword, batting every living creature down that dared approach him in battle. Blood sprayed through the air, covering the ground.

Sephiroth landed neatly on the ground, looking at Tifa, his emerald eyes were empty. He tilted his head, watching her and the look he gave her made her blood run cold. His eyes turned red for a brief moment, before he began approaching her. She took a step backward, trembling slightly.

"**Insolitus humanus,**" he spoke, closing the gap between them.

Tifa noticed her father running at him a pitchfork hanging over his head. She tried to wave him off, shaking her head at him.

"Father?! FATHER, NO!"

"Stay away from her!" Mr. Lockhart screamed, bringing the pitchfork down on the demented man, who dodged him easily. Mr. Lockhart charged at Sephiroth, whose back was to him, but the General stuck the sword under his arm, pushing it back with vicious force. Turning to see Mr. Lockhart hanging on the sword, the pitchfork slipped from Lockhart's grasp. They stared at one another, before Mr. Lockhart slumped forward, leaning against Sephiroth's chest. The Silver General pushed him off of him, causing him to drop to the ground. He watched Mr. Lockhart with mild interest, before walking away to his next victim.

Tifa's mouth hung open while tears poured from her eyes. She ran to her father, laying his head in her lap. Mr. Lockhart looked up at her with wide vacant eyes.

"Father?" she squeaked on a sob straining her throat. He tucked her silver locks behind her ears, dragging his hand to rest on her cheek. "Daddy?" she asked and he gave her a weak smile. His skin became clammy and cold.

"Tifa . . . Tifa" he tried to speak but became choked on his blood. She leaned him over so that the blood could leave his lungs, bringing him back around she cradled his head in the crook of her arm. Mr. Lockhart brought his hand back to her cheek, smiling up at her. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please don't cry for me. I have one request,"

"Anything, Daddy,"

"Live. Live for me and your mother. You are the greatest gift that Gaia has ever given us. Please, for me, just live. Do you promise?"

"Daddy?"

"Tifa . . . promise me,"

"I promise, Daddy," she promised. He smiled one last time before his eyes closed, never to open again, "Dad? Daddy?!" she shook him but to no avail. A burning sensation filled her petite body, sprouting from her core. She rocked back and forth, holding tightly to her father's body. Her cheek rested on his forehead as her tears streamed down her face and his.

A dull ache throbbed at her soul, and darkness filled her mind. Her breathing became erratic, and Tifa's skin was hot to the touch. Where she touched him, his skin curled and bubbled. She continued clutch and rock with his body, and his clothes began to smoke. Her skin glowed while her eyes turned platinum shining brightly and dangerously as she shook her head.

"FATHER!" A roar erupted from her chest, causing everyone, including Sephiroth, to look around at her.

Tifa stood, placing her father on the ground, walking towards the General. Master Zangan watched student with his mouth hanging open.

"Tifa! Nidan, stop!" he screamed at her but she could not hear him through her rage.

Tifa stood before Sephiroth, whose expression was void of emotions. The ground beneath them rumbled, causing his eyes to buck at her. The ground trembled, dangerously ripping apart, forming a crevice that ripped through the small village.

The on lookers stared in fear, releasing scared whimpers and shouts. The Rebel Townsmen, the Shinra infantrymen, and SOLDIERS paused in their actions. Steven dragged himself out of the burning bar, his mouth hung open at the child that challenged the General.

"Kid, get away from him!" Steven yelled, running towards them. Tifa threw back her head, releasing rage filled roar as wind exploded around her, flinging everyone away except the possessed General. Tifa and Sephiroth locked eyes, and there was nothing but determination and conquest between them_._

"I hate you," Tifa said through gritted teeth. Her dark and silver hair danced on the wind, her shinning platinum eyes were in slits. Sephiroth chuckled, leaning into her face until his nose was touching hers.

"**Insolitus humanus, EGO operor non tutela. EGO sum a deus****!**"

Tifa's glowing platinum eyes burned into him, "I am going to make you pay for what you've done,"

"**Insolitus humanus. EGO sum a deus,"** he replied with a chuckle. Without warning, she punched him in the jaw, sending him flying through the air. Before he could react, she pummeled him with a string of punches and kicks. He slid across the cobbled road, coming to a stop against a dead body. Blood spilled from Sephiroth's lips and rage filled his entire being as he stood to his feet.

"**Quam praesumo vos**", he screamed, ripping the coat from his body, "**EGO SUM DEUS!**" Taking a battle stance, he aimed his sword at her. She squared her shoulders, glaring daggers at him. He flew at her, swinging the sword down on her. Tifa stood still, reacting at the last moment, by catching the blade in her hand. He gasped as he hovered in the air. Sephiroth tried to rip the blade from her hand but she gripped it tighter. A trail of glowing blood gushed from her fist. Tifa brought her angry platinum eyes to his shocked emerald ones.

"Since you like fire so much," she began, fire traveling from her hand up the length of the sword, "you should enjoy this,"

Sephiroth grimaced but refused to release the weapon. His face contorted in pain and sweat beaded on his brow.

"DIE!" She screamed, yanking him to her and placing a hand on his chest. A pain filled scream burst from Sephiroth's throat as lightning surged through her hand, ripping his skin before his smoking body was flung into one of the burning buildings. She began to levitate; clouds formed about her as she hovered high above the ground. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, warning everyone to get out of the way.

* * *

><p>In the SOLDIER Command center, all of the mouths hung open as they watched. Rufus smiled at her<em>. Who is she? She's exquisite.<em> He thought, watching her wild hair flowing around her.

"Who is that?" The President stood, rising out of the seat Genesis vacated a while ago, "I want her brought here! Lazard have the Turks bring her back with them," Lazard stood where he was, his mouth hanging open at the power of the young girl, "Lazard!"

"Yes. Immediately." Lazard replied, leaving the room to make the preparations. Rufus watched her and feelings that were foreign filled his heart.

"Hojo, Hollander, I want you to find out all you can about this girl. What makes her tick? How she got her power. As soon as she's brought in I want answers within hours do you understand me,"

"Yes," they answered simultaneously, their eyes never left the screen. Hojo rubbed his hands together in excitement, and Hollander took a deep breath, watching her wipe the floor with Shinra's best General.

* * *

><p>Tifa glared at the building she sent Sephiroth through, gritting her teeth. Her platinum eyes were a beacon, piercing the dark skies.<p>

"Sephiroth . . . DIE YOU BASTARD!" A lightning bolt struck the building. Wood and mortar exploded, and smoke rose through from the decimated house. Master Zangan looked, shaking his head in disbelief. Tifa's shoulders slumped as she hung in the air, breathing was laborious.

"It's over. It's done. I have avenged you father," she whispered. Rain fell down on her, mixing with her tears. Her hair matted to her head and her shoulders convulsed violently. She let out a pain riddled yell and a forceful wind burst from her body. Tifa's emotions took over and sorrow filled her entirely.

Tifa looked up as a male roar snatched her attention. Sephiroth flew at her, swinging Masmune across her chest in an arch. The battered warrior crashed into the ground, forming a small crater. Coughing violently, she attempted to sit up but fell back down. Sephiroth looked down at her, his eyes now glowing bright red. A burn ran down the left side of his face, leading down his left torso. His silver hair was blackened by smoke and the tips were saturated with his own blood. The skin over Sephiroth's bare chest was flayed, revealing bloody muscles and tendons. He descended to the ground, swaying as fell to his knee. He raised his angry glowing red eyes to her dragging towards her, with malice filled eyes.

"**EGO SUM A DEUS!**" he looked around to those who were watching, leaning heavily on his sword.** "INFLECTO PRO MIHI! INFLECTO PRO A DEUS!"** He glared at everyone, before bringing his eyes back to Tifa, whose eyes faded to the normal ruby glow. She looked up at him with hatred. **"INFLECTO!"** he pointed at her. She coughed up blood, narrowing her eyes at him. "**In vestri genua**" he growled at her, "**Volo vos posco pro venia!**"

"I don't know what you're saying freak! Fuck you!" She said faintly, rolling to her side. She found her father's body to her left, and reached out for him, "Daddy,"

**"Tunc vos mos intereo per meus vesica!"** Sephiroth said, crouching low before shooting up into the sky. He pointed Masmune pointed at her, his wing flapping weakly, "**EGO mos attero vos,**" he said, watching her reach for her father. He maneuvered in the air, before speeding towards her, "**INTEREO!"**

"Sephiroth!" Genesis called, shooting him with a fireball from the materia in his bangle. The demented man was redirected, landing face first into the unfriendly ground. Sephiroth hauled himself to his feet. Genesis approached the blood covered man with his Rapier drawn, locking eyes with the out of control General. A sad realization struck Genesis, _I had those same eyes._ "Enough, Sephiroth,"

The silver haired General stumbled about, his hair falling into his face, **"EGO sum a deus," **Sephiroth tiredly whispered, drawing his sword,

"**Haud, frater nos es humanus quoque****!**" Genesis yelled back, pointing his finger at the people gathered around then at himself, "**humanus,**"

"**Sto aside filius,"**

"**Filius?"** Genesis tilted his head, "You? Release him!"

"**Is must pereo!"** Sephiroth said, waving Genesis out of the way.

"**Haud,"**

"**Is must pereo. Is vulnero vestri frater,"**

"**Tamen vos pessum ire suus villa,"**

"**EGO operor non tutela, filius" **Sephiroth whispered, dragging his battered body toward Genesis, who outstretched a hand to him.

**"Somnus"**

Sephiroth closed his glowing red eyes, falling backwards to the ground. His shredded blood covered chest, rose and fell slowly, his silver hair hiding his face. The Crimson General bowed his head in sadness crouching beside Sephiroth; he tucked silver strands behind his ear.

"I tried to warn you. She overtook you like she did me," His azure eyes scanned the destruction caused by the sleeping man, and his heart was heavy. The young girl he saw hurled to the ground, locked eyes with him, before a man with salt and pepper hair crouched in front of her, blocking his view. _One small girl managed to slow you down. Thank you Goddess for your mercy._ Genesis thought, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sir,"

Genesis looked over to find Steven standing behind him, holding an injured arm. Blood dripped from his finger tips and drizzled down his face from the gash at his temple.

"I did the best that I could,"

"I know Commander Burton. I placed a heavy burden on you and for that I am sorry," Genesis and Steven looked around when a Shinra helicopter descended a few yards from them. Tseng stepped out of the transport followed by Rude and Elena. Genesis sighed wearily, looking at the weeping people and destroyed homes.

"General," Tseng greeted, approaching Genesis, who nodded at him, "Sir, we have orders to retrieve the girl that fought Sephiroth and take her back to Midgar,"

Genesis frowned, "Humph," he clipped, rolling his eyes, "She's over there,"

"Over where sir?" Tseng asked, his eye brows knitting together. Genesis scuffed looking around.

"How can you miss her she's right . . . there?" he trailed off, looking to the spot where she once laid. Genesis eyes were wide as he looked around for her.

"We'll find her sir," Tseng said, giving a head tilt to Rude. The Turks took off to retrieve the new treasure that caught The President's attention.

* * *

><p>Master Zangan climbed up Mt. Nibel with Tifa on his back. She was a small burden that was more than worthy of carrying. She single handedly slowed the General down, saving the rest of Nibelheim. He looked back at the town, finding smoke and destruction in the wake of the once beautiful village. Sadness tugged at his heart for the young girl on his back. Shinra was responsible for making her an orphan. Sighing wearily, he carried onward; taking the path toward the ocean. He figured the safest place for Tifa right now would be Wutai. His childhood friend, Prince Godo, would give them refuge there. Tifa moaned, her head turning against his back, forcing Zangan to slide her off his back to check on her.<p>

"Tifa?" he asked, receiving no response. He raised her shirt to see the makeshift bandage was soaked with blood. Ripping another piece of his shirt, he wrapped the fresh strip around the other blood soaked bandages. She whined in disagreement, but did not open her eyes. Zangan heard people talking; he looked over the cliff to see three men and a woman in navy blue suits, walking up the path toward him and Tifa. Rocks fell over the edge as he watched, alerting the Turks of their position.

"What was that?"

Zangan heard the female ask, and he wasted no time scooping the girl up and situating her on his back, before running full speed to the ocean. Tifa moaned as fresh pain burned from the wound.

Tseng looked up from where the rocks fell down, "Let's go!" he shouted as they ran to make up the lost ground. Suddenly he stopped, causing the others to slam into his back.

"Elena, you and Reno get the helicopter and circle around, I don't want them getting away,"

"Yes, sir." Elena said, dragging Reno with her.

"Rude, let's go!"

Rude nodded to Tseng as they continued their pursuit. Sweat beaded and began to pour from Rude's head as they continued their relentless chase. They ran about fifteen minutes before Rude paused, noticing bloodstains on a rock. Tseng kneeled, touching it lightly with his fingers.

"It's still warm. They couldn't have gotten far," Tseng announced as he and Rude got back to their feet.

Master Zangan eased down the slope of the path to prevent further injury to Tifa, who slumped against his back. He felt her shallow breaths on his neck and he thanked God every time he felt it. He could see the boat from their position.

"There they are!" He heard a man call out behind them. Zangan moved faster toward the boat, fear etched into his face. He reached his arm around, wrapping it around Tifa's back.

"I am sorry Tifa," Zangan apologized, leaping from rock to rock, reaching the rocky shore in record time. A whimper escaped her lips and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He eased her down into the boat, before turning to the engine. Zangan pulled and yanked on the cord to crank it, when boat's engine roared to life. Looking over his shoulder, Zangan found the men in Navy suits had gained ground on them. Zangan sat down, guiding the boat as it zipped through the currents of the ocean.

"Damn it!" Tseng exclaimed, watching the old man and the young girl disappear from their sight. He whipped out his cell phone dialing it. "Where are you? They're getting away!" His mouth fell open as he shook his head. "What do you mean the General took it?!" He shook his head, hanging up the phone, "Genesis." He looked over at Rude, who wore a stiff face,

"The President isn't going to be happy to hear about this,"

"No. No he isn't Rude."

* * *

><p>Genesis looked over at Sephiroth, who lay comatose on the stretcher in front of him. The sleeping man was strapped down securely. He sighed, looking out of the window. Genesis chuckled at the look that would be on Tseng's face when he tried to come back for his helicopter. <em>I wasn't about to let Shinra get his greedy hands on that poor girl. <em>He noticed a small boat gliding across the water below, and looked on with mild interest. He chuckled at the man he saw tending to the girl. _He certainly was quick about getting her out of there. I love a person with initiative._ He thought, but his attention was pulled away by his friend. Sephiroth moaned with his eyes were clinched tight.

"Hold on my friend. We're going to get you well," taking a hold of Sephiroth's hand, "Just hang in there little brother," Genesis gave his hand a squeeze, looking back out of the window.

* * *

><p>Master Zangan and Tifa made the short trip to Wutai in record time. He scooped the girl up, walking to the palace on the top of the hill. He noticed a guard standing on the port entrance, leading to the palace. The guard raised a brow at him, before placing a hand on his chest.<p>

"State your business in Wutai?"

"I have an injured girl here. I'm a citizen of Wutai. I need to see Prince Godo, we grew up together,"

"He is Emperor now. You have yet to state your business."

"Uncle Zangan?" A teenage boy called out to him from the distance.

"Yuri?" The boy ran to him his arms outstretched but stopped when he noticed the girl in his arms. Blood dripped down her arm making a patter noise on the wooden dock.

"Uncle? What has happened?"

"I need to see Emperor Godo. Tell him to let me pass," Yuri nodded in the guard's direction and he allowed them to pass.

"Allow me, Uncle," Yuri took Tifa from Master Zangan, gathering her in his arms before running up the hill with her. Zangan followed behind them, his breath ragged. Yuri ran down the path, trying his best to be careful with Tifa, approaching a party of people. Walking up to a man, whose back was to them, a crown sat on his head, and his nine year old daughter stood beside him pouting.

"Denka!" Yuri screamed, alerting the man, who was talking with one of his subjects. The handsome man turned toward him with alarm on his face. His crown glistened in the sun and his brows were in a line. Immediately his gaze was drawn to the bundle in the servant's arms, as well as the nine year old girl. Tears welled in the Princess's eyes. She walked over to her, taking one of Tifa's hands into her own. His eyes slowly drifted to Zangan.

"Zangan, old friend. Who is this that you bring?"

"She's a student of mine. She needs medical attention and refuge," The Emperor looked at him wearily then down at the dying girl. "Please, old friend. If you have ever cared about me you will do this. Shinra is after her,"

The Emperor grimaced at the mention of Shinra.

"Please father! She needs help. So help her!"

Emperor Godo looked at his daughter and saw the fear in her eyes. He nodded his head. Clapping his hands, the medical team appeared to carry Tifa to the Palace Hospital. Yuri followed behind the medical staff, holding Tifa's hand as she was rolled into the Palace. Zangan slumped on his knees, taking winded breaths. Emperor Godo came around, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Come, you must rest. I will take care of everything from here on out, Yuffie! Come,"

The girl nodded, following behind her father, wondering what in the world was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Below are the translations for the one winged Angels language. I tried to create a language that only the Generals and those with a large amount of Jenova cells could speak and understand. It's Jenova's language. I became frustrated that I just took different languages and fused them together, and that got too confusing for me to remember so now it is all Latin. I pray that I don't offend anyone and if I have I sincerely apologize.<p>

1) "**EGO mos attero totus vestrum" **translation, "I will destroy all of you"

2) "**EGO sum a deus****" **translation, "I am a god"

3) "**Totus vestrum mos intereo per meus manus**" translation, "All of you will die by my hand"

4) "**Vos es nusquam humans. EGO sum a deus**" translation, "You are nothing human. I am a god."

5) "**Insolitus humanus" **translation, "Strange human."

6) "**Insolitus humanus, EGO operor non tutela. EGO sum a deus" **translation, "Strange human, I do not care. I am a god,"

7) "**Insolitus humanus, EGO sum a deus" **translation, "Strange human I am a god,"

8) "**Quam praesumo vos" **translation, "How dare you,"

9) "**Inflecto pro mihi" **translation, "Bow before me"

10) "**Inflecto pro a deus" **translation, "Bow before a god,"

11) "**In vestri genua" **translation, "On your knees"

12) "**Volo vos posco pro venia" **translation, "I want you to beg for forgiveness,"

13) "**Tunc vos mos intereo per meus vesica" **translation, "Then you will die by my blade,"

14) "**EGO mos attero vos" **translation, "I will destroy you"

15) "**Intereo" **translation, "Die"

16) "**Haud, frater nos es humanus quoque" **translation, "No, brother we are human too,"

17) "**Sto aside filius" **translation, "Stand aside son,"

18) "**Is must pereo" **translation, "She must be destroyed,"

19) "**Haud" **translation, "No"

20) "**Is must pereo. Is vulnero vestri frater" **translation, "She must be destroyed. She hurt your brother,"

21) "**Tamen vos pessum ire suus villa" **translation, "But you destroyed her village,"

22) "**EGO operor non tutela, filius" **translation, "I do not care, son,"

23) "**Somnus" **translation, "Sleep"

Those are all the translations. Forgive me if I offend anyone. Adios!

~Auktober


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tifa sat Indian style on a large stone, amidst a field of golden wheat. Her dark brown and silver hair danced on the flowing winds, also swaying the wheat to its will. Tears streamed down her alabaster face, grieving for her lost life. Six months had come and gone, since the incident at her home village, Nibelheim, and the pain was still fresh. The doctors were amazed that she even survived, after sustaining the wounds she had in battle. She should be dead and many days she prayed for death, _If only I hadn't made that promise. _Tifa thought morbidly. _But I did. I will honor your request father. _

A grimace tugged on her face, remembering the peaceful expressions both of her parents gave, before their spirits rejoined the lifestream. A dull pain throbbed within her scarred chest, and more tears streamed down her solemn face. Touching the scar her body would not heal, she moaned at the reminder that she survived. The Keloid flesh ran down her sternum, hooking to the left over her heart, was smooth and protruding. Looking to the sky, she found the sun overhead, shining down on her.

Tifa felt someone coming towards her, looking in the direction to find a young girl running towards her. She stood, quickly wiping her tears on her arm before facing her. The young girl's purple eyes beamed happily as she waved at Tifa. Her joy was infectious and a smile peeled on Tifa's face as she walked towards the girl; waving back at the hyper child that had become a little sister to her.

"Tifa!" She called out, throwing her arms around the older girl. Tifa embraced the child back. The little girl looked up at Tifa, finding her eyes red, she frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am Yuffie, what are you doing?" Tifa replied with a sniffle, ruffling Yuffie's hair. The Princess grumbled, snatching from Tifa, who giggled, wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders, "What's up?"

Yuffie leaned into Tifa, wrapping her arm around Tifa's waist, "I was just coming to get you for training and guess what?"

"What?" Tifa said, guiding Yuffie through the golden wheat.

"No, I want you to guess," Yuffie whined, bumping into Tifa with her hip. Tifa shrugged, looking down at the younger girl with a small smile on her face.

"Um . . . I don't know sweetie. Just tell me,"

"Humph," Yuffie sighed, rolling her eyes and bringing her arms to her chest in a pout.

"Alright," Tifa rolled her gaze to the sky, "I know, Master Zangan training us today?"

"No, silly! Auintus, the strongest of the five Wutai Saints is training us today! He's going to teach us about Materia!"

"Who's Auintus and what's a Wutai Saint?"

Yuffie stopped them midstride, turning to Tifa, with her mouth hanging open, "Tifa, you don't know who Auintus is? The Crescent Knights? Where have you been all your life? Under a rock or something?!"

Tifa bit her lower lip, her gaze dropping to the ground.

Yuffie noticed the shift in her companion's mood, "I'm so sorry, Tifa. I didn't mean that,"

"It's okay Yuffie," Tifa grabbed her friend's hand, leading them out of the wheat field. "Tell me about Auintus, The Crescent Knights, and who the Wutai Saints are, tell me everything,"

Yuffie smiled up at Tifa, who smiled back before looking forward. Yuffie swung their hands back and forth between them, explaining all she knew to her friend.

"Well the Crescent Knights are an elite group of Wutai warriors. They're said to be the wrath of Leviathan," Yuffie's chest puffed out with pride. "They're our strongest warriors; they're more like samurais really. They spy and stuff," She shrugged her shoulder, continuing her spill, "The original Five Wutai Saints were the ones that formed the Crescent Knights and they led it,"

"They sound really strong,"

"They are!" Yuffie beamed, "The five saints that lead the Crescent Knights now are the descendants of the original five. Only the strongest, fastest, and smartest people can be a part of the Crescent Knights and Auintus is the best of them all! He's training us today!" Yuffie exclaimed, looking at Tifa, who giggled at her.

"Well I can't wait to get started then," Tifa replied, leading Yuffie to the palace doors, where the guards opened them for the girls. Tifa nodded a thank you, while Yuffie ran through the doors, heading to the Wutai training facility.

"Tifa, one word of advice don't ask about the flower he wears pinned to his shirt,"

She frowned, looking at Yuffie, "Why?"

"I asked him about it and he got really quiet. Daddy told me that he will wear it until his lost daughter returns to him,"

"What happened to her?"

"He and his daughter Rekka were in Midgar for her sixth birthday to visit an amusement park. Well he turned his head for one moment and she vanished,"

Tifa looked down at Yuffie.

"Poof, gone!" she gestured with her hand. "He blamed himself for what happened, so he wears the flower until her return. She disappeared thirteen years ago,"

"Wow, poor guy," Tifa paused in her steps, with down-cast eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but hey at least he's training us today!" Yuffie said with a shrug, pulling Tifa with her.

* * *

><p>Emperor Godo watched Tifa mourning from the balcony of his Throne Room. He watched the wind playing with her hair and sleeveless midriff top. The girl intrigued him, feeling an urge to protect her. The child had been through too much for someone so young, yet she remained so strong. <em>How does she remain so poised? I almost lost my mind when my wife died. <em>The Emperor saw her small shoulders convulse, after touching the scar on her chest. His mind traveled to the time she opened her eyes from her coma, three days after her surgery. The surgeons said it was unlikely that she would ever wake, but Zangan knew better. _He never left her side except . . . _. .

_ "Please my friend, at least go to the kitchen and eat something. You have not eaten or slept in four days," The Emperor pleaded with his friend, his violet eyes held worry for him, "I will sit with her myself until your return," _

_Zangan shook his head, tightening his grip around Tifa's small hand, "No offense, your highness, I made a promise to her father that I will care for her and protect her, no matter the cost. I won't leave her side," His tired bloodshot eyes blinked wearily. The Emperor stood by his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. He gave him forceful push, catching Zangan before he hit the ground._

_ "How can you protect her as you are now, my friend?" _

_Zangan chuckled at his foolishness. _

"_I promise I will not leave her until you've returned,"_

_ "You promise?"_

_ "I give you my word as the Emperor of Wutai." _

_ "Then it is settled, my lord, I believe you," Zangan rose to his feet, shuffling to the door, turning to look at Tifa. Godo sat in the seat that his friend vacated. "I'm going to sleep for an hour and I'll be back. In one hour I will return," Zangan gestured with his finger. The Emperor shrugged._

_ "Take your time Zangan; I will not leave her," _

_Zangan bowed in gratitude, before leaving the room. The Emperor turned his gaze to Tifa, who slept soundly. He brought his arms to his chest, watching the rise and fall of hers. The sound of the heart monitor beeped in rhythm with Tifa's breathing. The Emperor took a survey of all the instruments hooked to the thirteen year old and it made him sad. Sighing, the monarch turned on the television to the news, diverting his thoughts temporarily. The destruction of Nibelheim was never mentioned, yet Godo was not shocked. Watching the tampered information, stream across the screen, filled the Emperor with rage. _

"_Shinra," He growled through gritted teeth, "that corporation is an abomination to all of Gaia," the Emperor shook his head, sneering at the broadcast until the mention of Sephiroth, grabbed the Emperor's attention._

_ "General Sephiroth was injured while on an undisclosed mission, but he will return stronger than ever," A news anchor happily proclaimed. _

_ "All hail General Sephiroth!" Her co-anchor exclaimed, loyalty filling his eyes. Godo scuffed, rolling his eyes. "Wait a minute! We've just been informed that General Sephiroth has made a full recovery and will be giving a press conference sometime today," The anchor smiled broadly, "That Sephiroth is one tough guy," _

_ Godo scuffed again, his breath catching on the cold air of the room. Godo frowned at the sudden drop in temperature, looking at Tifa to see if she was uncomfortable, when his eyes bucked. _

_Tifa's skin glowed luminescent blue, the brightest light burned from her midriff. Puffs of condensation escape her lips as ice traveled up the wall, ricocheting up the ceiling and down to the floor. Her small body hovered above the bed, ripping the tubes and wires from her body. The heart monitor beeped rapidly, alerting the Emperor of trouble. A small gale flowed in the room, carrying snowflakes. Godo grunted when his foot came in contact with the ice flowing towards him. Tifa hovered six feet in the air, prompting the Emperor to climb onto the bed. Standing under her, he held out his arms to catch her. Godo noticed trails of ice frozen on her face and he knew that they were tears. _

_ "Oh my Leviathan, what's going on?" A plump nurse on staff said from the door. Her bewildered tight brown eyes darted around, catching the Emperor's. _

_ "Mei, retrieve Zangan," _

_Mei nodded, running to get the Martial Arts master. Bringing his attention back to the teenager dangling in front of him, he whispered, "Incredible," _

_Tifa barred her gritted teeth, seething in anger, a growl slipping from her throat. Emperor Godo looked at the television, realizing that they were still speaking praises about Sephiroth. The television was completely covered with ice before it exploded. The cracked screen produced smoke, seeping upward to the ceiling, _

"_You are here with us aren't you little one,"_

_ "Daddy what's going on?" _

_Emperor Godo turned to see his daughter standing in the door, "Yuffie get away from the door. Find Zangan!"_

_ "But,"_

_ "Yuffie, right now!" _

_Yuffie darted from the room. Suddenly Tifa's eyes jerked opened. She looked around the room frightened at what was happening to her._

_ "What's going on?" she asked, "Where's Daddy? Daddy? Daddy where are you I need you?!" she exclaimed, fresh frozen tears fell from her eyes, nipping at the corners. She whimpered at the sting as the small red streams fused with the ice, drizzling down her chin._

_ "Tifa!" _

_The Emperor and Tifa turned in the direction of the voice, finding Zangan in the door frame with Yuffie and Mei on either side of him. A wail escaped her lips as her body trembled. Tifa fell from the air, expecting to hit the mattress below, but found that she was in the arms of the Emperor. She peered up at him, and he smiled gently at her._

_ "Where's my father?" _

_The Emperor sighed, looking at her with sorrow in his violet eyes, "Your father has rejoined the lifestream." _

_She shook her head, "No! That was just a nightmare! It only happened in my mind," _

_ "It is true. Master Zangan brought you here for protection,"_

_ "Please tell me it isn't true," _

_ "I am so sorry," _

_She moaned in turmoil and a sorrowful scream slipped from her lips. The Emperor sat Indian style with Tifa in his lap. He rocked her, rubbing her head and she clung to him, her bloody tears smearing on his royal robes. She choked out more painful sobs. He whispered words of comfort to her. Yuffie joined her in tears, clinging to Master Zangan's leg as he held her. Tears that he had been holding himself, traveled down his strong face, watching Tifa finally have a chance to grieve. _

_ "There, there sweetheart," The Emperor cooed to Tifa, her emotions spilling from her in heavy waves. Emperor Godo rocked her, remembering how he felt when he lost the love of his life, Yuffie's mother. He noticed the ice drying up, and the temperature was returning to normal. Looking down at Tifa, he found the child sleeping. Her small hands grasping at his clothes were losing strength, before dropping completely, and in that moment, he felt the unshakable desire to protect this child. Emperor Godo kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to him._

Emperor Godo sighed at the memory, vowing that day to be there for that child no matter the cost.

"How are you old friend?"

Emperor Godo looked around, finding to find Master Zangan standing beside him. It never ceased to amaze him how Zangan was able to get so close without alerting him.

Zangan noticed what had the Emperor's attention, in the midst of the wheat fields, sat a weeping Tifa. The martial arts master looked around at Godo with a smile on his face.

"I am well my dear friend," the Emperor frowned slightly, "You seem a bit anxious,"

Zangan chuckled, turning his attention back to Tifa, who was now talking with the spirited Yuffie.

"What suggests that I'm anxious?" Zangan leaned on the stone balcony. Emperor Godo joined him, leaning forward as well.

"The vein in your neck is throbbing,"

"So it is. You've got me, your highness,"

"Zangan, do not play games with me. What troubles you?"

The martial arts master snorted, watching Tifa lead Yuffie back to the palace. The two girls disappeared from view, "It's time for Tifa and me to depart," Zangan said, looking straight ahead.

A nervous and possessive feeling rose in Emperor Godo's chest, "Where will you go?" he asked evenly.

"Midgar," he glanced at Godo, "to meet up with the rest of AVALANCHE. Shinra's power is growing too far and we need to bring an end to it,"

"That is where Shinra's main base is, is it not? They are looking for her why would you take her there?"

"That is our path, Emperor,"

"Wait, Zangan, I have a much better idea. Allow me to adopt her. Shinra cannot take a noble, much less a princess, from her home. It would be an act of war and we both know that Shinra would not risk a war with Wutai,"

Zangan shook his head, "I couldn't ask you to do that. Tifa isn't your burden,"

"Tifa would not be a burden, she is a sweet child. You are not asking me. I am presenting you with an alternate choice," Emperor Godo paused, gauging his friend's reaction before continuing, "Tifa needs a father and I am willing to provide that. Yuffie already calls her sister,"

"Her father made me promise to protect her,"

"You will be fulfilling his wishes by allowing me to adopt her. Her father would want this for her, yes? She will receive the best protection and care that money can buy. Tifa will receive the best education, attention, and stability that a growing teenager needs," The Emperor paused, his eyes pleading with Zangan. The master's face was grim. "Think about what is best for Tifa. You can come back and forth to see her at your leisure,"

Zangan was quietly mulling over the Emperor's words, sighing he looked to the ceiling of the balcony.

"You are right, old friend. I'm being selfish," raking his hand through his well groomed salt and pepper colored hair, "we will tell her tonight,"

Emperor Godo nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth laid comatose on a bed in the Medical department of the Shinra lab. Genesis watched the rise and fall of his mighty chest. An unhealed scar resided on the left side of his chest. Genesis sighed, not understanding why after his body healed all of his other wounds that one his body would not heal. For the past six months, Sephiroth was awake for only a week and a half. Genesis thoughts traveled back to the three days after the incident in Nibelheim.<p>

_ Genesis sat watching his best friend, who was more of a brother, restoring himself. When he brought Sephiroth back to Shinra's Lab, President Shinra wanted to see him immediately, to answer for taking the helicopter. In the office, Genesis saw the footage of the teenage girl, bringing the mighty Sephiroth to his knees. He chuckled at the predicament of it, receiving a glare from the President. All of Shinra's SOLDIERs and Infantry men could not handle the Silver General but one girl managed to send him to the hospital. It was discovered that her name was Tifa Lockhart; it was an interesting name he thought. After that meeting, he had been by Sephiroth's side waiting and watching._

_His heart was heavy, after witnessing so much destruction that could have been avoided had the President, Hojo, and even Sephiroth listened. Genesis pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. His sapphire eyes traveled to Sephiroth once more._

_ "Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh," He noticed Sephiroth twitch to the quoting of Loveless when suddenly the silver General sat straight up in the bed, his tired green eyes darted about the room, landing on Genesis. In an uncharacteristic fashion, Sephiroth reached for him and Genesis offered his hand, standing beside the bed looking into his brother's scared eyes. _

_ "Why am I here?"_

_ "You were injured," Genesis retorted, getting an irritated look from Sephiroth._

_ "Did I . . ." Sephiroth's voice trailed off, grabbing the lapels of Genesis's red leather jacket, "hurt anyone?"_

_ "Yes," _

_ "So . . . what I dreamt was the truth? Nibelheim,"_

_ "Yes," _

_Sephiroth's eyes fell away from Genesis, "I killed all those innocent people?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Genesis answered him anyway._

_ "Yes," _

_A shudder fell out of his chest, "I couldn't stop myself. I tried but I couldn't," his face contorted in pain filled grimace. Genesis pulled Sephiroth into his arms, resting his chin on the younger man's head. _

_ "Yes. I know you couldn't," _

_A small moan left Sephiroth's body as he allowed Genesis to comfort him. _

"_She took control of you but we're going to get you help,"_

_ "All those people, Genesis. I can't believe . . ." suddenly Sephiroth sat up, pushing the red head aside, his mask returning, "I will atone for this,"_

_ "I know, brother. We're going get you fixed up don't you worry," _

_Looking at Genesis, "There was . . . a girl. She fought me. Is she . . .?"_

_ "No, she survived. A man managed to smuggle her out of Nibelheim before President Shinra could get his grubby hands on her. Her name is Tifa Lockhart," _

_Sephiroth nodded his head, "Gen, I have never fought a warrior like her before,"_

_ "Seph, if I had not seen her for myself I would not believe a warrior like her existed,"_

_ "I killed Tifa's father. I do remember that," Sephiroth whispered. Genesis pulled the silver general into his embrace once more._

_ "That wasn't you. She took over. Don't you ever forget, it wasn't you brother," _

Genesis watched his little brother dying in the hospital bed. The doctors introduced the serum to Sephiroth's immune system, and his body immediately rejected it, leaving him in a coma for the past six months. Genesis had a plan to save his life, and nothing would stop him from achieving his goal.

"How is he?" Genesis turned to Angeal, who was making his way to him.

"Not good. He will be dead in a day or two," Genesis admitted honestly to his younger brother. Sadness entered Angeal's eyes as he looked through the glass at one of the most powerful men on all of Gaia. "But . . ."

Angeal looked over at Genesis, whose sapphire eyes burned into his younger sibling.

"What are you up to, brother?"

"It's nothing serious. I just want kidnap Sephiroth, take him to the mansion we all grew up in, and cure him before anyone even knows that we're gone," Genesis answered with a shrug.

Angeal snorted, "How are you supposed to cure him?"

"Well, in my infinite wisdom,"

"Gen," Angeal groaned.

The red head pursed his lips, "I've been doing some snooping and what Sephiroth needs is blood. A specific blood type rather with specific gene markers to overpower the Ancient Jenova cells, and there is only one person available, in all of Gaia, with that type he needs. Do you know where that person is?"

"At the mansion in Nibelheim,"

"Exactly, brother," Genesis turned his gaze back to Sephiroth, "in that horrible lab," he murmured, before looking at his self righteous younger brother. Angeal sighed, clasping his arms across his chest and Genesis smiled, knowing he'd won.

"What is your plan?"

"I thought you would never ask,"

* * *

><p>Rufus sat at his desk, wearing a dreamy look on his handsome face. His azure eyes were glued to the screen of his desk monitor. The figure of Tifa Lockhart could be seen attacking Sephiroth. His heart fluttered, watching her hang in the air with sparks of lightning bursting around her petite silhouette.<p>

"You are amazing, Lockhart," he spoke to the screen. Every chance the Vice-President got he watched this disk of her. "Where are you?" he asked the screen, watching her being flung to the ground by the General's vicious attack.

Rufus's thoughts traveled to the construction taking place in Nibelheim. _Nibelheim should be complete soon. I wonder if she will ever return there. _Looking up from the computer, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Before he could reply, it swung open, revealing Lazard waltzing into his office. Rufus quickly closed the monitor, causing it to slide back into its slot in the cherry-wood desk. With a bored expression, Rufus watched his brother sit down across from him.

Lazard snorted at him, "Rufus, how many times are you going to watch that disk?"

"How can I help you?"

"It's not healthy you know," Lazard said, smirking at Rufus's attempt look unaffected.

"What is it that you need?"

"One would think that you were obsessed with this Tifa Lockhart,"

"Lazard!" Rufus raised his voice, pausing before he continued, "How can I help you?"

Lazard scuffed, "How rude, little brother," he chastised, pushing his glasses up his nose with is middle finger, softening Rufus's annoyance.

"Sorry," the young Shinra replied with a grin.

"It is quite alright. You're in love, well . . . obsessed. You can't be blamed for your bizarre behavior,"

"Bite me, Lazard," he replied, sharing a laugh with Lazard, "What's it that you need?" he said, bringing a serious tone to the conversation.

"Well, my dear lovesick puppy, I was coming to inform you that I am meeting with AVALANCHE tonight,"

"Where?"

"Sector Five. Why?" Lazard asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well I'm coming with you," Rufus said, leaning back in his white leather chair.

Lazard looked hesitant, "I don't know about that. It might not be safe,"

Rufus scuffed, rolling his eyes, "Lazard, I'll wear a disguise. I want to know to whom and where is my money going,"

Lazard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fine, meet me at the train station at 7 o'clock sharp. If you aren't there Rufus, I will leave,"

"I have no doubt that you will,"

* * *

><p>Cloud stood over Zack in the Shinra gym facility while he benched pressed. Cloud's eyes were distant, and Zack was frightened by it. He cleared his throat, grabbing his friend's attention. Cloud looked down into Zack's glowing royal blue eyes.<p>

"Huh?"

"Dude! There is well over three hundred pounds hanging over me and you're not even here,"

"What are you talking about? I'm holding the bar,"

"Cloud? Where are you man?"

Cloud sighed, pulling the bar up with one arm, sitting it on the rack. Zack turned to his friend, wiping his face on a towel.

"I don't believe the bull they keep telling us about Nibelheim,"

"Man, come on! Not this again,"

"Zack!" Cloud paused, looking at the other SOLDIERs in the gym, "Not here," the teens walked out of the gym. "Why are you so willing to accept the lies they're feeding us? Our home, parents, and friends were destroyed by a tornado? Do you really believe that?"

Zack rolled his eyes, "Cloud we've been over this. Angeal said that's what happened, and if anybody would know it would be him,"

"Why are you so willing to believe that?"

"BECAUSE IT HURTS TOO BAD TO BELIEVE ANYTHING ELSE!" the teen exclaimed, receiving looks from the people passing by them, "What?!" he yelled at one man. Tears shimmered in his eyes, "I lost my mom, my dad, Tifa~" he broke, turning away from Cloud.

"I know and I'm sorry but I lost everything too. Don't we owe it to them to learn the truth?" he squeezed Zack's shoulder, "They're covering up what really happened. I overheard some first class SOLDIERs talking about what really happened," Cloud paused, "Sephiroth and Nibelheim were mentioned in the discussion,"

"Cloud that doesn't mean anything. Didn't you go to Nibelheim? You told me everything was destroyed and no one survived,"

"Zack, do you ever remember a tornado hitting Nibelheim in October?" Cloud glared at Zack, who shrugged his shoulders, "And when was the last time you've seen Sephiroth?"

"Angeal said he's on an extended mission in Modeoheim,"

"Wake up Zack! Every time I try to learn about what really happened I get shut out or sent me on missions for months at a time. We've been lied to for the past six months!" Cloud grabbed the base of Zack's neck, making him look at him, "We owe it to our families to learn the truth. We owe it to Tifa! I know it hurts but we must honor them," he finished.

"Alright," Zack said, sniffling and wiping his tears, "let's learn the truth, Cloud,"

"I'm going to talk to the Director, even if I have to break down his door,"

Zack scratched his head, "Hell, Cloud, let's go right now,"

Cloud smiled at Zack standing upright, "Come on."

* * *

><p>Tifa and Yuffie sat Indian style on a large mat in the center of the Wutai Palace's Royal Training Facility, listening to Auintus teach about materia. He wore a white uniform with a black base embroidered with a dragon. Pinned to his white uniform was a cherry blossom. His mask laid at his feet, discarded while he talked.<p>

"Materia is simply the lifestream condensed into a solid form. It is a gift from our mother Gaia. You can use materia for offensive and defensive magic, healing, fusing magic with your weapons, scanning your enemies, changing your physical status, or summoning monsters for protection, to fight on your behalf,"

Yuffie blinked in a bored manner, a loud yawn flowed out of her mouth. Tifa elbowed her in the ribs, receiving a frown from the young princess.

"It's quite alright, Tifa. I am not foreign to the Princess's behavior," Auintus spoke, receiving a sheepish look from Yuffie. "Alright girls let's give this a try. We're going to start with one magic orb, one healing, and one summoning orb. In front of you is a bangle for each of you. That's what the materia slides in, see the places empty slots for insertion. Put it on,"

Tifa looked at the materia and her heart began to pound within her chest, and blood rang in her ears. Everything else fell away from her senses. Picking up the red materia with black flecks, she could hear a deep voice whispering to her. Tifa craned her head to hear the voice but it was still incoherent. The materia began to ooze through her palm, disappearing within her flesh.

"Auintus?" She asked, feelin a spark radiate in her belly. A gasp was drawn from her as red light sped from her hand and throughout her entire body, stopping in her abdomen. Slowly, Tifa was lifted from the floor, "Auintus? Is this supposed to happen?"

The Crescent Knight turned to Tifa his eyes bucked as he watched the girl levitating above him.

_ What do you want, child?_ A deep demonic voice asked her, thundering throughout the room.

"Who are you?"

_ You call to me and you have the audacity to not know who you called? Insolent child!_

"Tifa?" Yuffie asked, watching her friend float in the air.

"I'm sorry?"

_ You are sorry? I should have your head!_ The voice growled, causing the room to tremble at the bass in his voice.

"Tifa! You have to control him, Ifrit is very powerful. Tell him what you want him to do!"

"Um . . . show yourself, Ifrit!" She hesitantly commanded and the room fell away, leaving the three of them standing in an inferno of flames, licking at their flesh. Yuffie gasped, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at the powerful beast standing in the midst of the flames.

Ifrit stood twenty feet into the air and his powerful body quaked with energy. Fur covered his body and large horns protruded from his head. The beast roared, showing a set of jagged fangs. Yuffie yelped in surprise, fear radiating off of her in waves, feeding Ifrit exactly what he needed. A gravelly chuckled rumbled from his chest.

_"Are you afraid, child?" _

Yuffie gulped, shaking her head no. Auintus put his helmet on, crouching into a defensive stance.

"_Then I must try harder,"_ Ifrit said with another evil chuckle, before charging at her. Yuffie screamed.

"No! Stay away from her!" Tifa yelled, jumping in front of Yuffie. She took a battle stance with fierce determination in her ruby eyes, "You will not touch her," fire erupted around her fists. Tifa jumped into the air, her punch connecting to the mighty beast's leading face. The beast was flung back a few feet. Anger flashed in his eyes, opening his mouth, a stream of fire spewed toward Tifa, who realized at the last moment what was happening. She put her arms in front of her, preparing to block the element, but Auintus grabbed her from the blast, tucking her under him. She looked into his eyes and he nodded at her, before walking toward Ifrit.

"IFRIT! ENOUGH!" Auintus yelled, forcing the beast to stop in his tracks. The world around them returned to the Training Facility. Tifa fell to her knees exhausted. The materia rolled out of her hand, coming to a stop at Auintus feet. He looked at the girl in pure amazement. Yuffie ran to Tifa, throwing her arms around Tifa's neck. She smiled at the little girl, hugging her back.

"You saved me!"

"Of course. I couldn't let anything happen to you,"

"Tifa?" The girls turned to the Crescent Knight, "Have you ever used Materia before?" She shook her head no, continuing to catch her breath. "Only someone who has been using Materia for years or someone who has been in contact with the lifestream for a prolonged period of time can insert Materia directly into their body,"

"When I was eight years old I had an accident in a cave," She began, taking a deep breath, "I fell through cavern, breaking almost every bone in my body in the process, into a pure pool of lifestream," she blinked tiredly, "I floated in that pool for a whole day and a half," she sniffed, "When they found me, my body was almost completely healed. The Mako was absorbed into my blood stream. I woke up eight months later," she snorted, "I missed my 9th birthday,"

"Amazing,"

"The doctors that worked on me said that no human, especially my age, could have survived, having absorbed that much pure Mako. I was forever changed, the lifestream fused with my blood. Hence the white streak and eyes," Tifa pointed to her hair. "The doctors said that I inherited my mother's disease and because of the flaw on my DNA or something, is why it had this strange effect on me. It made me a freak," She said, looking down in shame.

"Tifa, you're not a freak," Yuffie said, taking her hand hers. Tifa smiled back.

"Hmm," Auintus said, scratching his chin. "Call Ifrit again,"

"WHAT?! Are you CRAZY?" Yuffie exclaimed, waving her arms wildly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

Tifa shrugged, reaching for the Materia but he pulled it away from her. She looked at him bewildered.

"Try it without the Materia,"

"How can I do it without the Materia?"

"Just trust me Tifa. I have a theory that should prove true,"

"Alright," Tifa shrugged again, standing to her feet and closing her eyes. Her brows furrowed in deep concentration.

"Do what you did when you called him the first time. Concentrate on those feelings and sensations you felt,"

Tifa nodded, gritting her teeth. Sweat beaded on her forehead while a vein in her temple throbbed. The spark she felt in her belly earlier returned, and the red glow flowed from her stomach throughout her body, stopping at her abdomen for a second time.

_ You dare call me again! _Ifrit challenged her, a roar ripped through the training facility.

"Yes! COME FORTH!" She yelled with more confidence than the first time. The flaming inferno became the backdrop for the facility once again. The beast merely chuckled at her.

_You have done well. I shall serve you whenever you need._ Tifa sighed before her trembling body betrayed her. She whimpered, falling to her knees, the Training Facility returned once more.

"I was right," Auintus whispered to himself, watching Tifa's tired body fall over on her side. A small smile hung on her lips in triumph. Auintus narrowed his eyes, "Amazing,"

* * *

><p>Lazard sat at his desk, reading over a file when his intercom beeped, frowning he answered the call.<p>

"Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you Director Deusericus but there are two SOLDIERs here to see you," He frowned again.

"Send them in," The door opened, revealing Cloud and Zack, walking into the office. Lazard stood to his feet, extending a hand to the chairs at his desk which they took hesitantly. He smiled at them, before sitting again, "How can I help you young men today?"

Cloud blushed slightly, turning to Zack, who sighed.

"We want to know about what happened to Sephiroth? We heard that something went down in our hometown and it had something to do with him,"

"Sephiroth is on an extended mission as of right now and as far as Nibelheim, a storm decimated the village, you know that Cloud," Lazard held the blonde's eyes, "Shinra has taken up the efforts in rebuilding your hometown,"

"That's really what happened?" Zack asked, with a frown on his face.

"That's what happened," Lazard confirmed. Cloud's brows furrowed. The Director took notice but ignore it, "If there's nothing else, there's a lot of work I need to get done,"

"Yeah, we'll leave you to it then," Zack mumbled, rising to his feet. Lazard and Cloud were in a stare lock, neither relenting to the other. Zack pulled Cloud's arm, "Come on let's get out of here," Cloud allowed himself to be pulled from the office. Once outside, Zack wheeled around on Cloud, "What the hell was that all about? What were you doing in there, that's the director?"

"He's lying,"

"Come on Cloud! What else do you want? We just talked to the Director of SOLDIER! If he doesn't know then who would?" Zack rolled his eyes, "I just want to put this behind me and move on!"

"Zack, you don't get it! People around here lie first breathe second. Even if a tornado that big destroyed Nibelheim," Cloud leaned into Zack's face, "don't you think the villages close to ours would have been destroyed too?" Cloud shook his head, "This just confirms my suspicions, what really happened to our home has been covered up!"

"But the man just said!"

"Zack ask yourself one question . . . why would Shinra be interested in rebuilding an insignificant spot on the map like Nibelheim?" Zack's mouth fell open. "I thought so," Cloud marched away, leaving a shocked Zack, standing in place before trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>Angeal cradled the unconscious Sephiroth in his arms, climbing up the stairs of the Nibelheim Mansion. Genesis led them, in search of a room to keep his friend safe while they searched for the antidote. Nibelheim, although almost completely constructed, was a ghost town. Not a single person was moving about the village. Genesis looked over his shoulder when he heard soft pain filled moan escape the unconscious man's lips. Sephiroth's head rolled into Angeal's chest with a grimace on his face. It pained him to see his friend this way but he had an idea on how to help him.<p>

Genesis thoughts drifted to his activities over the past three weeks. _Oh Goddess what a tangled web we weave._ He chuckled within his mind; _hacking into Hojo's personal research files, I made quite the startling discovery. The Ancient Jenova cells were over taking Sephiroth's body, fusing instead clumping like mine had. Sephiroth was a perfect host to the Jenova's cells. _Genesis frowned. _I wonder if Angeal would be a perfect host. _He shrugged, dismissing the thought. _My body was tampered with, much to my gratitude. I never felt so lucky to be imperfect in all my years. My dear friend is losing his humanity. When Hojo exposed Sephiroth's_ _system to the antidote used on me, his body went into shock attacking everything. _His brow twitched.

"Gen, what's wrong?" Angeal asked, noticing his brother's silence.

"Nothing, just want to put him somewhere safe," Genesis returned to his thoughts,_ What Sephiroth needs is human blood, at least a pint, to level out the ancient matter and human cells. But not anyone's blood would do however. No, Sephiroth had to be special and have a rare blood type. _

Genesis's walked down the long hallway, looking over his shoulder at Sephiroth's shallow breathing._ Figures, he's always had to be different. There were only three other people affiliated with Shinra with his blood type, surprisingly, Rufus Shinra was one of them. But I couldn't ask him. Lucrecia had been a perfect match but she's been missing for over a decade. _Genesis snorted. _She's probably hidden away in some remote cabin, for past transgressions. I certainly could not get blood from her. _

"Genesis, where are we headed?" Angeal grumbled, glaring at his brother's back.

The red head rolled his eyes, "We're almost there," he fussed, returning to his internal soliloquy.

_ The last donor was sealed so tight not even I could hack into the file. Now that would leave Sephiroth's daddy, but wait that's Hojo right? Wrong. Hojo and Sephiroth do not share a single strand of DNA. Back to square one. After doing some digging, to my delight, oh Goddess surely you laughed at this, Sephiroth's match was none other than Lucrecia's lover, Vincent_ _Valentine. That poor bastard had been locked away in the Nibelheim laboratory for the last twenty three years. That is quite a web. _

"Gen?"

"Almost there," Genesis clipped, returning to his thoughts. _Which reminds me what the Hell had Hojo been up to? I saw a file labeled Jenova Project S - Phase two. Humph. I'll have a look at that when we get back._ Genesis looked over his shoulder at his brother's question.

"Humph?"

"I said how about this one?" Angeal asked, pointing with his head at the room to his right. Genesis turned, entering the room, his coat billowing behind him. He looked around, finding the massive room decorated with simple ivory and silver colors. A small smile crept onto his face, pleased with his brother's choice.

"Yes. This will do nicely,"

Angeal strode over to the bed, laying the unconscious man on it. Genesis tucked the covers around him, before outstretching his hand, pointing it directly at Sephiroth. His body glowed violet, mirroring the glow from Genesis's hand.

"Stop," Genesis commanded, and the rise and fall of Sephiroth's chest paused, "I can only freeze him for a couple of hours, five at the most so let's get going,"

"Alright, let's move," Angeal said, leading them out of the door.

* * *

><p>Tifa entered the room, after being summoned by Emperor Godo and Master Zangan. She found them talking, and she smiled at them, both nodding in return. Tifa stood before them, placing her arms behind her back.<p>

"Auintus told me about your abilities in training today," Godo replied, grinning at Tifa's response, which she looked down sheepishly, shifting uncomfortably under the Emperor's gaze. "He said that you were remarkable,"

She looked up with wide eyes and a full grin took her lips.

"I am quite proud of you, Tifa," Master Zangan spoke, walking towards her. He stared at her with sadness and pride. "We need to talk to you about something Tifa,"

"What is it Sifu?" her ruby eyes held fear in them. He sighed, looking away for a moment.

"Tifa, come, sit with me," Godo suggested to her, walking over to a bench against the wall. She obeyed, hesitantly looking over at Master Zangan. Tifa braced herself for the worse, her breath hitching in her throat. Zangan kneeled before her.

"Tifa . . . it is time to leave here," she tilted her head at him. "But . . . you are going to stay," instantly tears brimmed her eyes as her mouth fell open.

"Did I do something wrong? Is it because of what I did in training today? I didn't mean to do it,"

"No, Tifa. You haven't done anything wrong, Nidan,"

"But you don't want me anymore. You're afraid of me aren't you?!" she shrilled, standing to her feet, creeping away from them.

"Of course not Tifa, I do want you, but it's safer for you here,"

"Why does everyone leave me?" she whispered to herself, taking two hands full of hair into her fists. "It's because I'm a monster isn't?" she nodded her head, answering her own question.

"Sweetheart, you are not a monster," The Emperor answered, approaching her slowly but she jerked from him. "Master Zangan is heading to Midgar, and with Shinra looking for you, I thought that you would be safer with Yuffie and me," Godo took her small hands into his, "Tifa, I want to adopt you, and raise you as my own. I already love you as my child if . . . you would have me?"

"You . . . want to be my father? But I'm a monster," tears drizzled down her cheeks. The Emperor and Master Zangan shook their heads no.

"You are not a monster, Nidan. You are a beautiful young girl blessed by the goddess with an amazing gift. The very lifestream flows in your blood. You are a gift,"

"Then why are you leaving me?"

"To keep my promise to your father. To avenge him, but this is not the last that you will see of me, Nidan. I just can't give you what you need right now that's all. Emperor Godo wants to give that to you,"

"I do, Tifa. I want you to be Tifa Lockhart Kisaragi, if you are willing to accept my name,"

She looked at the Emperor with puffy eyes and smiled, "I would be honored," she wrapped her arms around Godo's waist, looking over at Master Zangan, "Do you promise to visit?"

"I promise, Nidan."

"Then I'll stay,"

* * *

><p>Lazard made it to the train station at 6:55 p.m. he groaned, looking down at his watch. His eyes darted around, searching for Rufus. Lazard rocked back on his expensive designer shoes, watching the train pull into the station. Tucking his hands into his white slacks, his blue with white pin stripes jacket hitched up with the intrusion.<p>

"Where is he?" he asked, looking at his watch again. Suddenly Lazard was grabbed from behind with a blade held to his throat. "My wallet is in my pocket take it and get away from me," he replied calmly, irritation laced his voice. _Damn, I liked that wallet too. Where the hell are you Rufus? Thanks to you I've just been mugged._

"Is that how you respond to a mugger?"

"I'm from the slums. This is nothing special," The assailant made no move to retrieve his wallet. Lazard glared over his shoulder. "Um . . . what are you doing?" The assailant flung him around, placing the knife at his jugular. Lazard gasped at the sudden movement. His eyes landing on a tall man clothed in all black. The assailant wore a black cloak, with the hood pulled over his head. His form fitted shirt was sleeveless, revealing a muscular physique, and around his slender waist was a shotgun holster, dangling over baggy black pants.

"I don't want your money. I want to rule Shinra,"

Lazard frowned, snatching the hood from the assailants head, revealing a smirking Rufus. Lazard bucked his eyes at his younger brother.

"I fooled you didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Wow, there isn't a shred of white,"

"Yes, but there is black,"

Lazard rolled his eyes, grabbing Rufus's arm, pulling him with him. Rufus closed his cloak, putting the hood back over his head.

"Come on. We're going to be late,"

They entered the slums of Midgar, and Rufus shook his head, taking in the desperate scene.

"People really live like this?"

Lazard glared at him, "Yes. Yes they do. I lived like this for the first fifteen years of my life, until I grabbed myself by my boot straps and made something of myself," Lazard rolled his eyes, "We're here,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. Come,"

Three figures came into view, two males and one female. The petite woman appeared to be the leader. A strange glow came from her left hand clasped against her chest. She wore a holster for bladed weapons around her hips, a gauntlet on the right hand, and a shoulder guard over her left arm.

The taller of the two men had a rugged appearance. He was shirtless under his long trench coat, revealing a muscular body. On his head, a red bandana was tied on top of shoulder length brown hair. A cigarette dangled from his lip.

The last was intellectual in appearance, wearing a black turtle neck with white pants. On his nose were a pair of glasses, and his long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. He stood poised with his arms behind his back.

"Lazard, so good to see you again," the intellectual replied politely, his dark brown eyes drifting to Rufus, "I see you brought a friend,"

"Yes, I did Fuhito," The scientist nodded his head. "Elfe, here is the package," Lazard removed an envelope from his suit jacket, holding it out for them. She nodded.

"Shears," she commanded, and the rugged man walked toward Lazard, smiling down at him.

"I'll take that," he said, snatching the envelope from him. Lazard scoffed.

"Lazard, when do we actually get to meet the man that has been funding us?" Elfe asked, with a small frown marring her attractive features.

"Today, actually," Rufus spoke, removing the hood from his head. Shears chuckled at him, shaking his head.

"Well I'll be damned. The President's rug rat. What's wrong pretty boy? Daddy gave your trust fund away?"

Lazard was about to defend him when Rufus stepped forward, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"My trust fund is fine, ingrate. In fact, you've been enjoying the proceeds of said trust fund so have some respect, or I'll wipe the floor with you,"

Shears laughed hysterically. Rufus removed his cloak, handing it to Lazard, who looked at him strangely. Fuhito grinned, knowing full well what the young Shinra was capable of, unbeknownst to Shears. The rugged man slapped his knee, walking over to Rufus, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell can you do?"

"This," Rufus grabbed the hand on his shoulder, flipping over Shears. The man was in a back bend his arm was twisted awkwardly above him. Rufus chuckled at the flailing man. Shears found his balance, swinging his free fist at Rufus, who did a backhand spring away from him. The lumbering man charged at Rufus, throwing wild punches at him, yet Rufus dodged each one gracefully. Slipping between Shears gapped legs, Shinra kicked him in the back. The man tumbled through the air, crumpling at Elfe's feet. Her tight dark brown eyes glared down at him. Kneeling as he took a breath, Shears prepared to attack the teen but met the barrels of a shotgun. Shears held his hands up. "Any questions,"

Lazard smiled in pride at his younger brother. Fuhito chuckled, walking over to Rufus, extending his hand,

"Pleasure doing business with you,"

* * *

><p>Angeal and Genesis crept carefully around the underground cavern beneath the Shinra Mansion. Genesis held a map in one hand and his crimson Rapier in the other, searching, for the hidden laboratory. Angeal frowned, his black hair falling into his eyes.<p>

"Genesis are you sure this will work?"

"I'm 87 percent sure,"

"87? This is Sephiroth's life we're dealing with you can't play around like that,"

"Angeal, no one else can figure out the solution. Only my plan will work! I'm sure Hojo thought of it but you know the situation,"

"I refuse to believe he would allow Sephiroth to die; instead of getting blood from his father," Angeal said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Then you are naïve. However you are correct, Hojo would never allow his precious creation to die,"

"I'm not naïve," Angeal retorted. Genesis smiled, coming upon the secret passage.

"There," he pointed, leading the way to the steel door. He input the codes and the door hissed as it opened, releasing stiff sterile coldness. The room was stark white with steel accessories.

"Hey! Something's wrong with the floor," Angeal pointed out, kneeling to press a panel on the floor. An electric whirl resounded around the room, and the floor began to rise, revealing a human test tube. A sleeping woman floated inside the liquid of the tube.

Genesis approached it, "I remember her," he whispered, before reading the chart in the slot at the base of the tube. He gasped, looking back at her. "She's from Nibelheim," he whispered. Genesis and Angeal looked around, noticing that there were well over a hundred panels in the floor.

"My God," Angeal said, anger building in his chest, "What are they doing, here?"

"Dad experimented on this one," Genesis said sadly, looking over at his brother. "I think they're trying to alter their minds, making them forget what Sephiroth did,"

"This is monstrous!" Angeal quaked with anger. Genesis placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Come," Genesis commanded, leading them further into the laboratory. He turned when he did not feel Angeal's presence, "Brother, come. We have to save Sephiroth,"

Reluctantly Angeal complied, following Genesis. They found Vincent Valentine resting in a similar tube, floating within a clear substance. He looked Sephiroth's age. Walking over to the panel, Genesis severed the power to the machine.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting him free,"

"They will know that we've been here,"

"I don't care. They have stolen this man's life, his lover, and his son. I'll be damned if I allow him to continue to lose his freedom,"

Angeal nodded. The liquid drained from the tube as the glass slid down into the ground. Vincent fell forward and Angeal caught him before he connected to the ground. Suddenly Vincent's eyes snapped open, revealing Mako crimson eyes. He grabbed Angeal by his throat, lifting him into the air.

"Where am I?" he asked, his deep voice rumbling lowly, his gaze absent of understanding. Genesis approached him slowly with his hands up

"We are here to set you free. You've been locked away in this laboratory for twenty-three years,"

"Where is this?"

"Nibelheim," The disoriented man frowned, shuddering in disbelief. "Please, put my brother down and I will explain everything to you," Crimson met azure, forming a truce. Vincent nodded, lowering Angeal to his feet.

"I want to know everything,"

* * *

><p>That's that! The edited version of chapter 4. Hope you liked it! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

A full moon hung overhead, the cool sea breeze sent a shiver down Tifa's spine. Wrapping her arms around herself, she glanced at Master Zangan, who walked beside her. They traveled in silence to the Royal Docks of Wutai, where only monarchs, nobles, or servants of the Royal Court were allowed to use. The walk was a short one, less than half a mile. Tifa could smell the seawater becoming more potent as they neared docks.

Master Zangan's face was void while they traveled, with his pack was slung over his left shoulder. Glancing behind him, Zangan saw his nephew Yuri a few feet behind them, wearing a solemn expression. Although, Tifa was more than capable to see herself back to the palace, Emperor Godo insisted on an escort.

Tifa opened her mouth to speak but paused, knowing any attempt to convince Master Zangan to stay was in vain. A deep burn throbbed at the back of her throat and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. Tifa berated herself for desiring to grab his leg, begging him to stay. She felt selfish for wanting to keep him from his destiny. Instead, she slipped her hand into his, needing to feel his touch. She did not know when she would see or hug her surrogate father again. Sighing, she felt like a piece of her was dying with his departure. He squeezed her hand, pulling her from her conflicted thoughts.

Zangan smiled down at her, and she leaned into his strong arm. They reached the pier, where the gate, in the shape of Leviathan formed the entryway. On either side of the gate, stood a Wutai guard, nodding at the trio, before turning their attention back to the water. Tifa looked over her shoulder, watching Yuri close the distance between she and Master Zangan. Turning her gaze back to the boat, she glared at the boat that was taking her Sifu away from her.

"Nidan, this is not goodbye,"

"I know Sifu, but your leaving still hurts,"

He tucked her silver locks behind her ears, placing a kiss on her forehead, before pulling the teenager into his embrace. His large arms engulfed her, allowing her to hide her face in his chest. He looked at his nephew.

"You take good care of her, Yuri,"

"Yes, sir, I promise," Yuri pulled Tifa from Zangan, looking down at her sadly.

"Don't forget to meditate, Tifa. Oh and don't forget to practice your dragon fist technique, it's sloppy. When I return I expect you to have it mastered, understand,"

"Yes, Sifu,"

He kissed Tifa's forehead once again, before climbing into the boat. Yanking on the cord, the engine roared to life. Master Zangan took a seat, looking at his Nidan once more before taking off into the night. Tifa and Yuri stood side by side watching the boat become smaller and smaller, until it was no longer visible.

Fresh tears streamed down Tifa's face, watching the man disappear. Yuri pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek on her head, offering what little comfort he could.

* * *

><p>Vincent looked around the room, noticing that this was his room twenty-three years ago, snorting he brought his crimson eyes back to his son. He watched the silver haired man sleeping. <em>So this is what our love created. <em>_He looks so much like you my love_, he thought. He scanned over the unconscious Sephiroth, reaching out his left hand to touch his son, but paused looking at the discoloration and deformity of his appendage. The flesh was blackened up to his elbow, and veins ran up the arm in bright purple and red glow, forming a tapestry of pain. He inspected the arm, turning it this way then that. Gloom descended on Vincent, thinking back to what transpired mere hours ago.

_ He felt two auras nearing his position, his territory was being invaded. The room was flooded with light, dissipating the comfortable darkness. Suddenly he felt nothing but pure rage towards the individuals. Angry heat rose in his chest, thrashing against his soul. He could not understand what they could have done to make him feel this way. __**Why am I so angry at them, **__Vincent thought, feeling them approach him. He felt one of them walk over to the panel, cutting off the stasis machine. He heard the other one question him._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "Setting him free,"_

_ "They will know that we've been here,"_

_ "I don't care. They have stolen this man's life, his lover, and his son. I'll be damned if I allow him to continue to lose his freedom," _

_ Vincent listened intently, wondering what they were talking about. The other man was silent as the machine whirled around him. The liquid drained from his tube prison, and the glass slid down into the floor. Vincent's wobbly legs betrayed him, he fell forward into one of their arms. The anger rose in his chest again and he felt his canines extend, piercing his lip but he ignored the sharp pain, focusing on the intruders. His eyes snapped open, taking in the bright sterile light of the laboratory. The harsh light stung his eyes. Grabbing the dark haired man by his throat, he lifted him into the air with remarkable ease. The man gasped and groaned, clawing at Vincent's arm. _

_ He frowned, noticing the deformity of his arm. Vincent's eyes bucked, feeling the bones in his back shifting around, poking at his skin. __**What has happened to me? **__H__is wet hair brush passed his shoulders and down his lower back, coming to stop below his thighs. His crimson eyes darted between the two men. _

_ "Wher- e . . . am?" he asked, his voice cracking so he tried again. "Where am I?" he strained, finding his voice raw. His deep voice rumbled lowly his gaze absent of understanding. Genesis approached him slowly with his hands out in front._

_ "We are here to free you. You have been locked away in this laboratory for twenty-three years," _

_**I've been here twenty-three years? Hojo! That bastard! He shot me and . . .! Wait . . . Lucrecia?! What happen to you? Did you survive his wrath? I couldn't protect you . . . I need to . . .?**_

_ "Who are you?" he asked gruffly, "Where is this?"_

_ "I am Genesis," he replied, placing his hands on his chest. "The man you have dangling there is my brother, Angeal. This is the laboratory at the Shinra Mansion of Nibelheim,"_

_ The disoriented man shuddered but his temperature continued to rise. __**I'm still in Nibelheim? That's impossible! Veld sent me here to oversee the Jenova project over twenty-five years ago. I met Lucrecia here. Professor Hojo and Professor Hollander were here too. Hollander and his wife had two sons . . . their names . . . what were their names. Gaia help me? **__Vincent was pulled from his thoughts by a pleading Genesis. _

_ "Please, put my brother down and I will explain everything to you. Crimson met azure and a truce was made. Vincent lowered Angeal to his feet and he fell to his knees wheezing and coughing. A low growl resounded within his mind at his predicament and it frightened him. Looking over at Genesis, _

_ "I want to know everything,"_

_ "Yes, sir but let's get you cleaned up first," Vincent looked down at himself, realizing that moment he was naked. "There's a shower to your left and we'll find you some clothes, alright?" _

_ "Alright," Vincent croaked, walking over to the bathroom. He was surprised that he could walk, considering he had been immobile for twenty-three years. Upon entering the bathroom, the bright light flickered on, revealing a white sterile room. He covered his face to adjust. _

_ Vincent padded directly to the shower, turning it on, not waiting for the water to get hot. The cold water pelted against his smooth ivory skin as he leaned forward, allowing the dirt and grime to flow down the drain. Steam began to fill the shower room as the water became scorching hot. Red splotches formed along his back and arms and he sighed. Noticing the soap dispenser in front of him; he reached out, taking soap into his hand, lathering it against his lean muscular body. He washed his insanely long hair before turning off the shower head. He glared at the hair in his fist. Walking to the drawers lining the wall, he rummaged through them, finding a pair of scissors. The hair that dangled in his fist was cut and discarded in the trash. His wet tresses rested between his shoulder blades. _

_ Vincent found towels to his left, wrapping one around his thin waist, before walking over to the mirrors. His crimson eyes took in the reflection glaring back at him. Vincent gasped, taking a step back from the image. _

_ "__Impossible,__ I've not aged a day? How?" __**Hojo! **__His crimson eyes flashed and he was overtaken by immense pain. Leaning against the sink for support, he found that his legs could not hold him. He sunk to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest, laying on the floor in a fetal position. __**What is happening to me? **__An angry growl erupted within his mind again, pounding against his temple. _

_**Let me out!**_

_ "Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" Vincent asked the voice, roaring within his mind. _

_**I am the all-powerful Chaos! I demand that you set me FREE! **__ Chaos roared against Vincent, picking his body up from the ground, dangling him in the air. __**LET ME FREE HUMAN!**__ Vincent felt his bones shifting around while he fought against the malevolent force inside of him. Chaos forced himself to the forefront, thrashing Vincent's body in the air. Vincent's eyes became golden and red bones pierced through the crown of head, settling around his eye sockets. _

_ "Agggaaahhh! No! STOP!" Vincent yelled and a white glow flowed from his chest, quelling the angry beast inside of him. _

_**I will be free again Valentine!**__**This is not the last of me Mortal!**__ The beast said, retreating to the recesses of his mind. Vincent plummeted back to the tile floor, gasping wearily after the unpleasant experience. He checked his face, finding that the bones retracted and the shifting ceased. Vincent rolled to his back, looking up at the ceiling. _

_ Angeal and Genesis rushed inside the bathroom, finding Vincent lying on the floor._

_ "Are you alright? We heard you yell," Angeal asked with his sword drawn. _

_ Vincent nodded his head, "It's time for that talk," he said darkly, too tired to move. Genesis and Angeal helped Vincent to his feet. Genesis slipped the shirt of the black 1__st__ Class SOLDIER uniform over the ex-Turks head. Vincent looked at them strangely, after looking at Angeal's uniform._

_ "Hey that's all we could find," Genesis defended and Angeal frowned, looking at Vincent._

_ "What's wrong with the uniform? I designed it myself,"_

_ "It's boring for one . . ."_

_ "This will do nicely, thank you," Vincent spoke, pulling the pants up his waist, "But as a former Turk, I'm not wearing that armor. I have my own, somewhere around this Godforsaken house," He grumbled, walking out of the shower area. _

_ Genesis and Angeal led him to the living room, revealing every detail of what happened to him._

_ "After Hojo shot you, he used your dying body for experiments. He was trying out a metamorphic compound developed for human transformations. Your body reacted well to the compound,"_

_ "Obviously," Vincent mumbled darkly, raising his arm for them to see, but then he frowned, "So my encounter . . . in the bathroom . . . that was my body transforming,"_

_ "Is that why you were screaming?" Angeal asked, leaning on forward on his knees. Vincent nodded, locking eyes with dark haired SOLDIER._

_ "Amazing, I wish I could have been there. There are so many questions that could be . . ." Genesis paused midsentence when a growl rolled out of Vincent's chest. The red head cocked a brow, "That wasn't a happy sound was it?" Vincent shook his head, "I didn't think so. Well, back to the story. When Lucrecia and my father, Hollander,"_

_ "Professor Hollander is your father?"_

_ "Yes," Angeal replied, "we're his sons," Vincent nodded his head, looking to Genesis to continue. _

_ "They found out what happened to you and stopped him. Lucrecia and father fought to bring you back to the land of the living. Lucrecia and father figured the only way to stop the decaying of your body was to use the Chaos tainted Mako. They put the entity Chaos, and a few of his minions into your body. The theory proved correct but one problem, Chaos was a danger to everyone and everything,"_

_ "Who is he?"_

_ "Chaos is a Demigod or a Demi-weapon if you will,"_

_ "Like the ones found in Materia?" Vincent raised a brow._

_ "No, the creatures found in Materia are actually very powerful monsters, offering their help to warriors in need. Chaos is more like a Lieutenant to one of the WEAPONS that Gaia has for protection. Meaning, he's way more powerful than the monsters in materia. He's pretty evil too, but to move freely on earth he needs a vessel. _

_ After Hojo's experiments on your body, you were the perfect vessel, side note that man is completely twisted. He used a dying man as a petri-dish," Genesis scratched his chin, before shrugging the sentiment away with a shiver. Angeal rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatic ways. "Chaos has numerous powers, it would be wise for you to do more research on it, in fact . . ." Genesis's face, for the second time, fell after taking in Vincent's angry expression. "Okay, moving on. Lucrecia remembered the Protomateria that she and Grimoire Valentine discovered,"_

_ "Father?"_

_ "Correct. The Protomateria in your chest allows you to control him, or at least rein him back in if he's unleashed. Yikes by the way," Genesis flicked his hair out of his face. "After that incident, Lucrecia continued with Jenova project. She and her fetus were injected with Mako induced Jenova cells, strengthening the ones already present. Sephiroth was born a nearly perfect baby boy," _

_ Genesis paused, looking at the slight grin on Vincent's face. "Hojo became so obsessed with him, that when Sephiroth was five years old Lucrecia tried to kidnap him from the Mansion. After learning of Lucrecia betrayal, Hojo confronted her, and no one has heard or seen her again,"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "She's been missing for the last 17 years," _

_ Vincent was quiet, his heart dropping. __**My love what has happened to you?**_

_ "Vincent? Sephiroth is your son and he needs your help," _

_ Vincent frowned, "My son?" Genesis nodded with hope in his eyes. The ex-Turk frowned again, shaking his head in disbelief, "Why does he need my help?"_

_ "Sephiroth is dying. He has rejected a serum, and he needs your blood to live,"_

_ "Where is he?"_

_ "He's upstairs resting,"_

_ "Take me to him."_

Vincent watched Sephiroth exhale sharply, and a grimace gripped his handsome features. The look his son gave reminded him very much of his father. _So I'm a father now? I don't know the first thing about you except that the same man that experimented on me did the same to you. I failed to protect your mother but I will not fail you._ His mind was set he would help his only child.

"He looks a lot like you,"

Vincent looked around when Angeal entered the room. He snorted, noticing the angry blue bruises forming on young man's neck, and felt remorse.

"Sorry about your neck," Vincent mumbled, his arms propped defensively against his chest. Angeal smiled at him giving him a nod.

"No problem. How are you feeling? I know that was a lot take in down there but we need an answer. Sephiroth doesn't have much time left,"

"He's my son . . . of course I will do whatever is necessary for him,"

"Thank you," Angeal said solemnly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, looking at his best friend and brother. Vincent watched the young man, realization dawning on him and he chuckled. Angeal looked around at the older man, "What's so funny?"

"When you were a boy, about 2 or 3 years old, you followed me everywhere in this Mansion. At first I was annoyed by it, but I came to enjoy your company. You didn't talk much and neither did I,"

"Sorry, but I don't remember," Angeal said with a smile.

"You were really young, but I thought you and Genesis looked familiar to me. Your mother was crazy about you two. You have her smile,"

Angeal chuckled, turning away from Vincent, "Thanks. I don't really remember her either. She died giving birth to our sister, who died too,"

"I remember. It was a sad day for everyone in the mansion. Even that bastard Hojo had enough sense to be respectful to Hollander for awhile," Vincent said, looking back at his son. Angeal nodded as he stood, walking to the door.

"I'm going to tell Genesis your decision, I'll return shortly,"

Vincent nodded, taking his son's hand in his own. The act seemed foreign and awkward but he held it nonetheless. Vincent sighed tiredly, watching the rise and fall of Sephiroth's chest.

* * *

><p>Genesis tore through the lab's research materials, stumbling across Hojo and his father's activities over the past few scoured the notes, gasping in disbelief.<p>

"What in the hell are you two doing?" he stood from his seat, walking over to an interactive computer screen. Genesis's fingers waved through the research, his arms swinging rapidly in the air. It became more apparent to him what the men were doing with the community of Nibelheim. Pointing at the file icon labeled Nibelheim; it opened revealing that the residents of the village were the test subjects. He clicked on Hojo's Reports, pressing one of the icons that caught his interest.

**Hojo Research Report 746328**

**October 22nd 1998:**

**After scrubbing Subject XLV-N's DNA clean, he began to respond well to Sephiroth's Jenova fused cells. Subject XLV-N is a perfect candidate for the new Jenova Project S. Dr. Hollander and I have high aspirations for him.**

Genesis's brows knitted together, after reading the report. _This happened two weeks ago. _An overwhelming sense of betrayal filled his heart. _Father? What are you and Hojo doing?_ Genesis brushed his thoughts aside, plunging further into the notes. His arms flung in exaggerated movements, zipping pass documents on the screen. He processed the information at the rapid speed of a supercomputer. Genesis paused, taking in a document that was pertaining to him.

**Hollander Research Report 812974**

**October 5th 1998:**

**Genesis's Jenova cells have an unique ability. It naturally over takes the DNA of any subject that is introduced to his cells. Inevitably, the subject becomes a clone/copy of Genesis. I equate this to the tampering of his natural DNA when he was an infant. I have discovered that the level of natural ability the subject has dictates the level of skill Genesis's cells enhances the subject. Subject XII-N however has integrated Genesis's cell without sustaining much physical altering. He has retained most of his own physical features and he is responding well to Mako. Soon we will wake him and began testing his abilities. Hojo and I are excited by the results. I will finally prove that Genesis is a perfect specimen. My son will take his place where he belongs.**

Genesis gasped in utter confusion, "What?" his gaze fell on another report pertaining to him and could not resist the urge to know more. Pointing to the file, his father's report opened for him.

**Hollander Research Report 813082**

**October 13th 1998:**

**I fear that Genesis's cells will begin to attack his immune system very soon. If my research proves correct I can stop the degradation of his body. Subject XII-N is responding well, still, to the treatment that I began. If it proves to work I will introduce Genesis's system to the treatment. I am hopeful that this method will work.**

"What are you doing?" Angeal asked, stepping fully into the room. Genesis quickly closed out the computer, turning to his brother with a lopsided grin.

"Nothing, looking over some of the past research here for clues," Genesis sniffed, looking away from his brother, who studied him.

"Are you okay?"

"What did Vincent say? Will he help us?"

Angeal sighed, rolling his eyes away from his stubborn brother. He nodded his head.

"Good. I just need to remove a pint of blood and mix it with this serum,"

"Genesis . . . do you know what you're doing?"

"Angeal, I have been helping father with experiments since I was a little boy. While you were out climbing trees and running the green pastures, I was in a lab being poked and prodded. Don't forget!" Genesis paused, tapping his head, "Photographic memory. I would not dare attempt something so dangerous on someone I care about without doing the research first," Genesis's face fell as he took in his own words. _Someone I care about? I'm no better than Father._

Angeal frowned at Genesis pause, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Let's go," Genesis fled out of the room with Angeal hesitantly following behind him.

* * *

><p>"How could you have let them get away with Sephiroth!?" President Shinra exclaimed, slamming his fist down on his desk. "Have you no control over your own children?"<p>

Hollander swallowed hard, nerves creeping up his body. The President glared at Hollander then turned his azure eyes on Hojo who seemed equally annoyed. His teeth were bared and his black beady eyes were in slits as his hands gripped the chair. His hands trembled, his knuckles becoming white with fury.

"And Angeal," Shinra began, "I'm surprised at him. He has never done anything like this before! It's that Genesis!"

"Sir, with all due respect, Genesis was trying to tell Hojo and me a solution to cure Sephiroth, and neither of us listened to him. He has quite a powerful and observant mind, quite the scientist. I fear he has taken matters into his own hands. Which is one of the qualities that you once admired in him, sir?" Hollander finished with a huff.

The President paused, glaring at Hollander, who glared right back. His normally happy brown eyes held contempt for the President. The elder Shinra relented, leaving things well enough alone.

"Do you know where they might have gone?"

"How would we know where they've taken my son?" Hojo's outburst startled everyone in the room. He was on his feet, pacing the room in quick agitated motions. "Sephiroth is very sick! I need to get him back! They are ruining my experiment . . . my work . . . all will be lost!" The Scientist barred down on the desk, looking the President in the eyes. "I need him back," he growled lowly, causing the President to involuntarily shiver.

"Hojo, have a seat!" The President barked, attempting to get control over the room. Hojo shuffled back to his seat and his hands resumed the vice grip on the chair. Hollander looked at Hojo with wide eyes. All attention was turned to the intercom that beeped loudly before a female voice rushed into the room.

"Mr. Shinra?"

"What?" He barked at her, his eyes glaring at the speaker.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but Mr. Veld is here to see you sir,"

"Send him in," Mr. Shinra said gruffly, his gaze moving toward the door, waiting for it to open. A tall middle-aged man in a black suit walked into the room. He was a handsome man of Wutanese decent, with a scar running across his cheek. The Turk clasped his metal hand behind his back, staring blankly at the elder Shinra. "Veld, please tell me some good news?"

"Yes sir, a Shinra helicopter was seen landing in Nibelheim,"

"No . . ." Hollander gasped, "Are you sure?"

Veld nodded his response, continuing with his report, "I have sent a group of Turks to apprehend them. They have strict orders to bring them back to have their minds wiped of any memories of their time in that house. We have to erase all they might have seen there," turning to Hollander and Hojo, "It is our duty to secure any and all of Shinra's secrets, at any cost," Hollander growled, Veld responded with a blank stare, before returning his gaze to the President.

"Hollander, I am holding you responsible for the procedure since your children caused this course of action," Hollander's shoulders slumped in relief and anxiety. Mr. Shinra rolled his eyes back to Veld, who stood calmly in the room. "Which Turks did you send?"

"I sent Tseng, Knife, and Reno. They should be there within the hour,"

"Good. What news do you have on Tifa Lockhart?"

"Her whereabouts are still unknown at this time but don't worry. We'll find her,"

"What about the Ancient?"

"Aeris Gainsborough was last seen in Sector 2's shopping center. Although she has eluded us in our last encounters, we are confident that we will be more than able to bring her in," The President nodded, pleased with the detailed report. "Mr. President, we have heard rumors of an Anti-Shinra group rising in the Cosmo Canyon. We suspect that they intend to plant a base here in Midgar, sir,"

"I know, and I'm not worried in the least, if that's all Veld thank you," The leader of the Turks gave a small bow of his head, before leaving the office. The President sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

><p>Cloud crept through the dark office of records. His Mako eyes glowed in the darkened room. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure he was alone, he slunk through the office in silence. Cloud took a seat at one of the computers, moving the mouse, and the computer surged to life. Its bright screen lit the room in a harsh light. Cloud typed in Nibelheim, getting several hits on the name. He frowned, clicking on one of the links, receiving the history of Shinra's experiments that took place in his hometown. <em>What in the world? They've been watching us all this time? <em>

He paused when he heard some people walking pass the office, he released a breath of air, after realizing he was safe. Turning his attention back to the screen, Cloud typed in, "Sephiroth, Nibelheim," and got another round of hits. He raked a hand through his mustard hair in frustration, but paused when his eyes fell on a link that he hoped would give him answers. Pressing the link, a video began to play.

Cloud's eyes widen, witnessing Sephiroth laying siege to his home. _Tornado my ass! _He noticed Tifa's father running at the General, and he was handled with ease. The man fell to the ground to be cradled by his only child. _Tifa,_ he thought, his heart dropped for her. She really was alone now, but then he saw her snap. His mouth hung open, witnessing for the second time in his life the power stored in her.

"Tifa?" he watched her wiping the floor with the General, before she was taken down. Sephiroth's figure on the screen looked as if he could barely stand. _What language is he speaking?_ He gasped as General Genesis showed up and saved Tifa from certain death. _Thank God!_

"Getting quite the eye full aren't you?" Suddenly the lights flickered on as Cloud's head whipped around, locking eyes with brown ones belonging to a beautiful girl. Her blonde hair was in a stylish boy cut and her navy blue suit was neat and crisp.

"Elena?" Cloud whispered, cutting the computer screen off, rising to his feet. The fourteen year old walked over to him, turning the computer back on, finding the video he was watching was finished. The black screen stared back at her.

"What were you watching?"

"Just footage to get me ready for my next mission,"

"Oh really, in the dark,"

Cloud nodded, taking a step back when she took a step closer to him. Blush formed on his cheeks, taking notice of their close proximity. He raked a hand through his hair.

"So tell me Cloud . . . should I report this to Director Veld or should this stay between us?"

"Do what you need to do, Elena?" He grumbled in irritation, at the thought of being blackmailed.

"We're friends right, Cloud?"

"For the most part," he nodded, and she stepped closer to him. His thighs bumped into desk behind him.

"Then I can trust you . . . can't I, Cloud,"

"Elena, I don't have time for games. What do you want?"

"Just this," Elena closed the gap between them, getting on her tip toes and planting a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. He watched as she strutted away, before leaving she leaned against the doorframe, "I like going to the movies, Cloud," she said, leaving him alone and beyond confused. A dumbfounded look lingered on his the seventeen year olds face long after she left.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>Tifa and Yuri walked back to the palace in silence. The moonlit stroll was a comfortable one but Tifa's mind lingered elsewhere. <em>I don't think I can take too much more. I feel like I'm going to break. Am I being punished? Did I do something wrong? <em>The sea breeze flowed against her body and once again she was forced to bring her bare arms around her petite body. _I wonder what Cloud and Zack are doing? Do they even know what has happened to our home? Goddess . . . what is your plan for us . . . for me? How could Master Zangan say I'm a gift? I'm a monster! Aren't I?_

Tifa's gaze fell on Yuri, who was in deep thought as well. He was a nice guy always easy to talk to, not that he talked much. Yuri looked over at her and worry appeared against his brows. She smiled at him and he nodded back. They were snatched from their separate introspections by trumpets blaring at the palace.

"What's that all about?"

"Prince Mishima is back,"

"Who,"

"The Emperor's younger brother. He leads the Wutai Knights. He's really big and really strong. He's one of the strongest Wutanese that has ever lived. Some believe he's stronger than Sephiroth," Tifa grimaced at the sound of the man's name. Yuri looked over at her, touching her shoulder, "Prince Mishima is quite a warrior but he's a little hard for the Emperor to control,"

"Is he nice?"

"Well . . ."

"He has to grow on you, huh?" Tifa winked at him. Yuri smiled and nodded. "Where did he go?"

"Well the Emperor has been trying to expand Wutai; you know conquer land that is vacant or maybe not so vacant,"

Tifa frowned, looking at Yuri, "Do the Wutai Knights attack innocent people?"

"The Emperor never condones such dishonorable behavior but as I said Prince Mishima is hard to control," They arrived at the Wutai Palace to a crowd of people, making their way to welcome the returned Monarch home.

Tifa and Yuri wove their way through the crowd, entering the palace. The ceilings were vaulted high, allowing royal banners to hang. The Royal crest contained a depiction of Leviathan, adorning nearly every aspect of the palace. The stone walls held shields, weapons, paintings, depicting the passing of power to each generation. Beautiful men and women smiled back at her or held an air of Superiority._ Will I be on this wall one day?_ Tifa thought, her ruby eyes gazing at the pictures of her new adoptive family. An unnerving feeling sat in the pit of her stomach, as she continued her walk to the throne room.

Yuri and Tifa climbed the stairs, walking down the hall, approaching large wooden doors. On each side was a guard, standing perfectly still and majestically, their heads held high and proud.

"I'm here to see the Emperor," Tifa said quietly, waiting for the doors to open for her.

"The Emperor is with Prince Mishima no one is allowed inside," the guard to the left of the door said, his head pointed straight ahead.

"The Emperor ordered her to come here after Master Zangan departed," Yuri said with irritation in his voice. Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder. The guard spared them a glance, before nodding and opening the doors for her to enter. Tifa bowed her head in gratitude, before entering, leaving Yuri outside the door.

Tifa saw the figure of a tall and handsome man, holding Yuffie on his hip. His long hair stuck straight into the air with a fringe of bangs hanging over his eyes. The handsome man's bare chest rippled with muscles and scars, and his free hand rested on his hip. Dark violet, almost black, eyes looked back, taking in her appearance. A large belt was snapped securely around his waist, from there flowed long wide leg pants. Across his chest was a strap for his sword holster, and on his feet he wore tweed sandals. Yuffie gave her Uncle's neck a squeeze, bringing her cheek to his.

"This is her, Uncle,"

"So this is Tifa Lockhart?" His deep voice filled the room, striking fear in Tifa. Emperor Godo smiled at her, holding out his hand and she hurried to him, grateful for the distraction. "So you supposedly saved Yuffie's life today in training?" he asked, uncertainty hung on his words. Tifa nodded, looking up at Emperor Godo. "You look kind of fragile to me. I'll believe it when I see it,"

Emperor Godo chuckled, bringing Tifa into his hip.

"Uncle!" Yuffie scolded him and he chuckled at her.

"Well . . . my dear brother, you just might have your chance,"

* * *

><p>A pack of Vincent's blood dangled from the machine, mixing with a serum Genesis created, back into Sephiroth's veins. The color was returning to Sephiroth's skin as Genesis theory did its job. All three men sat anxiously waiting for the last of the blood to circulate. Angeal sat on the edge of the bed, while Genesis leaned against the window deep in thought, and Vincent sat in the chair beside Sephiroth's bed. The ex-Turk stood, stretching his legs. His red moth eaten tattered cloak flared with his movements. Angeal noticed the cloak and chuckled.<p>

"I can't believe you remembered that was in the closet from over twenty-three years ago. What's even harder to believe is that you're actually going to wear it,"

"Lucrecia gave it to me, as a gift," Vincent's mouth was obscured from view, but a faraway look resided in his eyes.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry," Angeal looked over at Genesis, who for the most part had been quiet since he returned from the Laboratory, "What's up Gen?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing,"

Angeal frowned but allowed him his space. Genesis reached into his pocket, patting the jump drive he saved all his research. That was the seventeenth time he checked for it. Everything was on it. He had to make sure he kept it safe. Anger rose in his heart against his father for so many things. Genesis looked over when he heard Sephiroth sigh. Vincent looked at him, with pride brimming in his heart. _Lucrecia,_ he thought, gazing at his son. Vincent looked around, at hearing footfalls outside of the house.

"Were you expecting company?" He asked, looking over at Angeal and Genesis.

"No, I can't say that we were," Angeal said, removing the massive Buster Sword from its holster. Genesis followed suit, swinging his rapier in a downward motion, moving towards the door, "Vincent please stay here and look after Sephiroth. We'll handle this," Angeal said as he and Genesis disappeared from the room.

Vincent walked over to the rug in the center of the floor. Kneeling down, he threw the rug aside, revealing a discolored wooden floorboard. Pressing the side, it slid back with a mechanical hiss unveiling a keypad. _It's fortunate that no one has found this, _he thought, typing in the password. The door opened slowly, bringing the weapons of his designed into view. A sly grin pulled his lips, removing his old gun from his days as a Turk, its leg holster, gold and leather boots, and matching gauntlet.

_I guess this claw is perfect for me now,_ he thought bitterly, removing the item. He hooked the leg holster on, before snapping the gauntlet in place. Peering at his son, he found his eyes were open and looking at him. His emerald eyes watched him intently, before closing again. _Lucrecia, his eyes are green just like yours, my love._

* * *

><p>Genesis and Angeal crept down the stairs, their sapphire eyes ever watchful. The first floor was devoid of light, the sun setting behind Mt. Nibel hours ago. They reached the bottom of the stairs, finding the front door slightly ajar. Angeal looked over his shoulder at Genesis and they nodded in agreement. Genesis took the right while Angeal eased to the left.<p>

As Angeal entered the kitchen, felt another presence in the room with him. He searched for the source in the dark, his hand groping for the light switch. Suddenly the lights flickered on, flooding the room and disorienting Angeal. Shots rang out, and if it were not for his superhuman speed, he would have been impaled by the darts. He swung his broad sword around, deflecting the darts, ducking and dodging with graceful precision.

Angeal felt an aura, approaching him quickly from the right, and a metal rod flew pass his face. He leaned back in the nick of time. Electric sparks danced before his eyes. He looked at the source, finding the redheaded Turk, Reno, smiling at him. Angeal chuckled, the warriors blood in his veins became excited by the prospect of a good fight.

"Reno? What a surprise?" Angeal spoke politely, swinging the massive sword around, hitting the Turk in the back with the flat side of the sword. Reno was flung a few feet, before he back tucked, landing in a crouched position, smirking at Angeal. Reno charged at his opponent, swinging the rod, connecting with the wall. Angeal swiped Reno's legs from under him, standing over the Turk with victory in his eyes.

Suddenly his body glowed silver, and he felt paralyzed, unable to move, Angeal was hit in the back with a dart. Looking to his left, he found Knife standing there with a grin, holding an unconscious Genesis by his collar. Angeal fell to his side, before the world around him became black.

* * *

><p>Genesis eased his way into the dark living room. Suddenly, the world fell away from him, and the scene became a beach, and in the distance sat a beautiful woman, holding a harp on a rock. The clear water appeared gold, washing against his boots. The summoned monster smiled at him as she began to play her song. The music stupefied Genesis, killing his desire to fight.<p>

"Stop this!" he yelled, "Coward! You have to use Siren on me to have a fighting chance? Pathetic!"

A female voice giggled, making herself known, "On the contrary. I have no desire to fight you . . . at least not right now," a dark haired beauty appeared before him, wearing a navy suit. Her shirt was cut low, revealing the top of her lacy bra. Her neck tie hung loosely around her neck, and her dark hair fell into her eyes, "So don't make me,"

"Knife?! You harpy," Genesis exclaimed, "Damn you, woman!" he growled, fighting against the hold Siren put on him. Knife shrugged, removing a dart from her weapon holder, hurling it at Genesis. The room returned to its natural state as the redheaded General fell to the ground unconscious. She approached him, taking in her handy work, grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket.

"One down . . . two to go," She said, dragging him to where the commotion was taking place on the other side of the house. She poked her head into the kitchen, finding Reno in a crouched position smirking at Angeal. _Always so damn cocky,_ she thought, waiting for the events to unfold, before making her move. She watched Reno charge at Angeal, swinging the rod and connecting with the wall, shaking her head in embarrassment. Angeal swiped Reno's legs from under him.

_There's my opening,_ she extended her hand, and the Materia in her gauntlet flashed, before silver engulfed Angeal, freezing him in place. She pulled out another dart, throwing it at Angeal, who fell to the ground.

"Two down, one to go,"

"What the hell was that?!" Reno yelled, grabbing at his head. "I had him,"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "but I finished him. You would've taken all night,"

"That was my guy,"

"Whatever. Angeal would have wiped the floor with you anyway. Reno, you should be thanking me,"

"Angeal? Kick my ass?" Reno pointed to himself, "You out ya mind yo!"

Knife nodded, "Yeah, that's right,"

"I could kick that General's ass any day of the week,"

"Yeah, except Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday . . . wait now that I think about the rest of the week is out too," she rolled her eyes. "Look, all we have to do now is collect Sephiroth and our mission is complete. I don't know about you but I have other things I need to do,"

"Yeah, like what?"

"Humph . . . wouldn't you like to know? Let's secure them and find Tseng,"

"Whatever," Reno grumbled, cuffing Angeal's arms behind his back.

* * *

><p>Tseng made his way up the stairs, holding a motion detector in his hand. His handsome eyes watched the device beeping slowly, but became more persistent as he neared the top of the stairs. The detector began flashing wildly as he arrived at a door down the hallway. Tseng removed his gun from the holster, before entering the room. He pushed the door aside, easing into the room, finding the sleeping form of Sephiroth on the bed. Just as he was about to put his gun away, a deep growl erupted from the corner of the room. Tseng turned to find a tall man with wings exploding from his back, approaching him menacingly.<p>

The man's long hair flowed down his back; his gold eyes glaring wildly, a strange set of red bones protruded from the crown of his head, and his fangs hung from his mouth. Tseng took a few shots at the man, who continued walking towards him. Tseng's gun was knocked away, before he was grabbed by the throat. The Turk dangled in the air, struggling against the beast of a man. Tseng reached for the gun stashed on his ankle. The man growled, preparing to kill Tseng when suddenly he stopped. The man's face returned to normal, blinking slowly at his potential victim.

"Tseng?"

"Sir? Is that you, Vincent?"

Vincent nodded, placing the younger man on the ground, taking a step back.

"They told us you died twenty-three years ago. What happened to you?" Tseng asked, mortified by his ex-boss's appearance. Vincent's mouth hung open, taking in Tseng's appearance.

"You've grown up. Last I saw of you . . . you were a teenager, just admitted into the Turks,"

"Yes, sir," he replied, his dark brown eyes roving over Vincent's form. "Who did this to you?"

"Hojo," Tseng grimaced, looking at the ground. "Do you know what happened to Lucrecia?" The younger Turk caught Vincent's eyes.

"She was last seen seventeen years ago. Nothing else has been heard. Have you been here all this time?"

Vincent nodded his head, looking over at Sephiroth, "Tseng . . . is Veld still?"

"Yes sir. I'm sure if he knew you were here . . ."

"I know, Tseng,"

"Veld is the one who sent us here, to retrieve Hojo's son,"

"He is not Hojo's son!" Vincent growled, his eyes glowing gold before he took a deep breath to settle himself. "Sephiroth is my son . . . with Lucrecia,"

Tseng nodded, "Veld and I suspected,"

"Sir!" He heard Reno and Knife calling out to him from the stairs. He turned to Vincent who prepared himself for battle.

"Vincent, you need to get out of here,"

Vincent looked at him with a frown on his face.

"If Reno and Knife see you, I will have to report you,"

"You know what will happen if anyone at Shinra found out about this,"

Tseng nodded, walking over to the window, opening it for Vincent, "So don't get caught,"

"You know I'm going to kill Hojo," Tseng nodded his head in understanding. "And I will kill anyone else that gets in my way," Again Tseng nodded.

"I won't be the one that withholds your freedom from you any longer. One Turk to another, sir,"

Vincent grinned at him, before jumping out of the window, taking off into the night. Tseng watched him fly away as the door opened, revealing Reno and Knife.

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you guys enjoyed the new edited chapter! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_**A long three and half years have come and gone, since Zangan left Tifa in the care of her adoptive father, Emperor Godo. She has found a true home in Wutai, reigning as one of the Princesses of the great and proud nation. Yet, she is constantly fighting off the advances of Prince Mishima, who is bound and determined to make her his own. She has not heard from Master Zangan in four months and worry has crept into her heart. **_

_** In Midgar, Cloud has now climbed the ranks to become a 1**__**st**__** Class SOLDIER, achieving the status of the most elite. However, Cloud has made the startling discovery of Nibelheim, a secret that Shinra is desperate to keep hidden. **_

_**Sephiroth and Genesis have been at constant odds as of late, due to the silver General's fame and glory. Angeal has taken the young Zack Fair under his wing, dubbing him the puppy. Zack too has quickly climbed the SOLDIER ladder reaching 2**__**nd**__** class, in short time. After a near death mission, Zack discovered the Cetra, Aeris, and an instant attraction formed between the two. He has vowed to protect her from the clutches of Shinra.**_

_** AVALANCHE's attacks have become more bold and dangerous due to the constant funding and planning of Lazard and Rufus. Their plan to overthrow their father, and change the Shinra organization for the betterment of all Gaia, is slowly coming to fruition. **_

_**There is instability among the Turks, causing a civil war within the Shinra organization. President Shinra has become more obsessed with finding the Cetra, and the mysterious warrior, who nearly defeated the Silver General. **_

_** Many pivotal events have happened, in the past three and half years, and now Tifa has reached the age of adulthood.**_

* * *

><p>A roar of rejoice resounded from the people of Wutai. The people clamored and cheered as fireworks exploded over head. Beautiful sparks of fire exploding in the sky, was visible through the large skylight, built in the center of the Celebration Hall. This gala marked the Right of Ascension, into adulthood, for the sixteen year old Princess of Wutai, Tifa Lockhart Kisaragi.<p>

Glowing ruby eyes gazed happily out over the celebration taking place in her honor. Tifa, now sixteen years old, was a legal adult in all of Gaia. Not that she felt like a child, after the incident in Nibelheim. Her childhood was stripped from her by the wretched creation of Shinra, Sephiroth. She still saw his deranged eyes when she slept at night. If it were not for father, Emperor Godo, and her sister, Yuffie, and Master Zangan, the last years of her childhood would have been ruined. They accepted her as one of them, giving her love and encouragement, she so desperately needed.

Tifa sighed wearily, pushing the bitter thoughts from her mind, scanning the crowd for one person in particular, Master Zangan. He promised he would not miss her ceremony, yet he had not arrived; although, the Princess had not laid eyes on her Sifu in four months, Master Zangan never broke a promise to her._ Where are you Sifu? Something must have happened to you,_ she thought, noticing her father's approach.

The handsome Emperor wore ivory and gold ceremony robes, smiling broadly at Tifa, taking in the sight of his oldest daughter. His eyes washed over her, wearing an ivory ceremony gown that accentuated her slender yet curvy figure. Her extremely long hair was pulled up in a bun, with ringlets beautifully framing her face. Emperor Godo sighed at the sight of her, his arms outstretched and she walked into his embrace, hugging him tightly. He chuckled warmly, placing a kiss on the top her head.

"I do not care how old you get, Tifa, you are still my little girl," He chuckled, tucking her away in his arm and looking out over the crowd. The people of Wutai danced and drank, enjoying themselves with reckless abandonment.

"I know, Father," she said, leaning her head against his chest. He noticed the sad tone to her voice.

"What is the matter? Are you not enjoying your Ascension Gala?" his lips held a worried frown as he looked at her. Tifa shook her head and a small smile pulled on her face.

"No, Father this," she waved in front of her, "everything is beautiful. I just . . ." She trailed off, her eyes scanning the crowd once more. Emperor Godo nodded his head.

"He will be here if he can, Tifa. Zangan would not miss this for all the gil in the world," he chuckled, "if he were interested in gil,"

"I know," she smiled at him. "You're right, father," they stood beside each other, watching everyone's mirth and he chuckled. Tifa tilted her head at him, "What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking."

"What about," Tifa pondered.

"Now, I know that you wanted to save this conversation for another time, but . . ."

"But," she asked, raising a brow.

"I have a few suitors," Godo paused, "well to be honest, I have a lot of suitors interested," he held up a hand, when Tifa clicked her tongue, "in having your hand in marriage, and I have a few suggestions,"

"Father," she groaned, rolling her eyes away from him.

Emperor Godo chuckled, "Tifa, sweetheart, you will have to make a decision soon. Mishima has expressed his interest in marrying you,"

Tifa stiffened at the mention of the Prince's name but kept her expression even. She shook her head, "Father, I just want to enjoy the ceremony. I really don't want to think about that right now,"

"Alright, I understand, but this conversation is far from over, young lady,"

"I am sure it is not. You are determined to marry me off, so that you can have some grandchildren,"

"But of course," he replied, with a mischievous smile. Tifa looked at him incredulously, and he heartily chuckled.

"You aren't even attempting to hide your intentions,"

"What can I say?" Godo shrugged, hugging his daughter to his side.

"Say about what?" Yuffie asked, popping up, without either realizing she was there. Yuffie wore an ivory Crescent Knight uniform. Her short ebony hair fell into her violet eyes. Tifa smiled and shook her head, trying hard to contain the giggle at the look on Emperor Godo's face. _She's defiant to the end, _Tifa thought, shaking her head once again.

"Yuffie, what are you wearing? I thought I requested that you wear the ceremony gown for this occasion?" Emperor Godo said with a frown.

"Father, I know that's what you requested," she grinned, placing her hands on her hips, "but you know I don't do gowns or any of that girly stuff," she raised a finger, "Hey, I wore the Crescent Knight ceremony attire. It's even the same color as the royal garments,"

Tifa laughed out loud, leaning her head against her father's shoulder. Godo pinched Tifa's hip, receiving a louder laugh. He smiled at her, leaning his cheek against her temple.

Yuffie shrugged, "So what were you talking about?"

"Father is trying to marry me off, so he can have grandchildren,"

"Yuck! Why would you want that for Tifa?" The thirteen year old Yuffie asked, with her tongue hanging in disgust.

"You're next Yuffie," Tifa teased as she untangled herself from her father's embrace. Yuffie looked like she was about to be violently ill.

Emperor Godo shook his head, "Why would a father not want that for his children,"

"I hope that you don't expect that from me," she whined, tucking her arms against her chest, glaring him down. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"When you get a little older, you will understand,"

Yuffie pondered this a moment, "Nope," she replied, shaking her head, "I don't think I will. This conversation is making me," her eyes darted about, "uncomfortable, so I'm going to get some punch," she turned to her older sister, "you want something birthday girl?" Tifa shook her head and Yuffie shrugged, disappearing into the crowd.

"That girl will be the death of me, I am sure," The Emperor grumbled while Tifa giggled at the craziness of the situation.

"Denka?" The Emperor and Princess's attention was pulled to a servant, who was standing behind them, with a bowed head, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Yes?" He asked her, waiting expectantly.

"There is an issue that requires your immediate attention,"

Godo turned to Tifa, who nodded, and he followed the servant from the Celebration Hall. The Princess gazed over the crowd, hoping to see that Zangan had finally arrived, but she could not make out his figure.

"You look gorgeous tonight," a deep voice whispered in her ear, and a strong hand snaked possessively around her waist. Full lips pressed along her long neck, kissing lovingly, and Tifa stiffened, with her back as ridged as a board.

"Prince Mishima," she murmured, craning her head to look at him. The handsome Prince wore ivory and gold royal warrior attire. The ivory jacket was trimmed in gold, with the collar coming up the neck. A gold dragon design was sewn on to each side, and his military metals hung on the right of jacket. A gold sash wrapped snuggly around his narrow waist, and he wore silk ivory wide leg pants trimmed in gold. Mishima smiled back, pulling her closer to him. Tifa attempted to pull away, but he held her firmly against him.

"You are of age now, and soon you will be mine," he softly whispered, taking in her frightened expression.

"I have not chosen a suitor, and I would hope," she raised a brow, "that you keep that at the forefront of your mind,"

Mishima chuckled, "You have not a choice," he shrugged, "and soon, you will come to understand that,"

Tifa looked at him with wide eyes, and he laughed. Her ruby eyes fell on Yuri, who was making his way to her.

"Yuri!" she waved, happy for the distraction from the overbearing Prince. Yuri glared at the Prince, who was hugging Tifa tightly, and Mishima frowned back, glaring daggers right back at him.

"Congratulations, Princess. Prince Mishima,"

"Yuri," he said with disdain.

Yuri turned and smiled at Tifa, "How does it feel to be an adult?"

"The same I guess," she said with a shrug, "I feel the same,"

The band struck a ballad for the crowd to dance, and Prince Mishima took Tifa's hand.

"Dance with me," he commanded, not allowing Tifa the opportunity to decline. Her eyes sought Yuri's, and she mouthed 'sorry' as she was dragged from him. Yuri bore holes into the back of the Prince, who hauled Tifa to the dance floor.

Prince Mishima settled Tifa in his arm, bringing her arm around his shoulder, and the other he held clasped over his heart, swaying with her to the music. They peered into each other's eyes, and he sighed, after inhaling her scent.

"You are absolutely beautiful. More than worthy of your giving title,"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you torment me so,"

"Because," he began, dipping her low, holding her over the ground. His eyes drank all of her, "I want you, and only you," he replied, pulling her back up against him. They began swaying once more to the music.

"Why? Is it because I do not desire you like all the other women,"

Mishima smiled, "A warrior deserves another warrior for a mate, do you not agree?" Tifa remained silent as they continued to dance. "Tifa, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you,"

Tifa scuffed, "I was child when you first met me,"

Mishima sighed, "Details," he replied with a shrugged, "all details,"

"Does Father know how long you've desired me?"

The Prince looked hurt, "Tifa, having a desire and acting on it is two different things," he spun her around, "I lov~"

"If you complete that sentence, I will beat you senseless," she warned.

Prince Mishima smiled, "but I do,"

"Mishima," she growled, tightening her grip on his hand, forcing the color from it.

"Alright, I will allow you to have your way," he chuckled, before turning serious, "but you must know, that anyone who dares come against me for your hand, will perish,"

Tifa shot him a frightened expression. Mishima shrugged, chuckling darkly at her.

"You will never have me," she said through clenched teeth, glowering at him heatedly, "never,"

"I beg to differ gorgeous,"

"We shall see,"

The song came to an end, and the crowd erupted in applause. Prince Mishima held her out for everyone to see, bowing as she curtsied. Tifa shot him a glare, before walking away briskly. The Prince watched her disappear from the room, with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Run beautiful Princess, I like to hunt."

* * *

><p>"Genesis, this is ridiculous," Sephiroth said, with a roll of his eyes.<p>

Angeal sighed, clasping his arms against his chest. _Here we go,_ he thought, looking at them. The lights streamed down on the three generals, in one of the training facilities. The sound of Genesis's voice, carried loudly in the hollow room, as he glared hotly at Sephiroth, holding nothing but heated contempt for the silver General.

"Why is that, Sephiroth?!" he swung his arms dramatically, "Could it be because I am the one," he shouted, placing a hand on his chest, "who suggested it, and not the great Silver General?" The red head spat angrily. "The SOLDIERs need to experience this exercise, I deem it necessary,"

"You do?" Sephiroth questioned, with a brow raised.

"YES!" Genesis yelled, crossing his arms against his chest. Angeal stepped in to calm the situation, while Genesis and Sephiroth glowered at one another.

"Let's calm down. We're getting carried away here," he turned to the silver haired man, "Sephiroth, what troubles you about Gen's scenario,"

Sephiroth shrugged, looking disinterested, "It is unlikely that the 2nd class and especially the 3rd class SOLDIERs would ever have the opportunity to use it, but~"

"You would think that, because you didn't think of it!"

Sephiroth ignored Genesis's outburst and continued to talk, "I see the value of training the lower level 1st the procedure. In fact, I believe it to be an excellent idea," Sephiroth glared at Genesis, whose mouth clamped shut, "yet it is not them that you are suggesting it for; therefore, it is ridiculous," Sephiroth finished, looking to Angeal then Genesis.

The red head was about to speak when the doors flung open with a dramatic-flare, that could rival the Crimson General himself. Cloud sauntered in, his eyes glowing in fury.

"Good evening, Generals," he slurred, approaching them slowly. "I need to have a word with Sephiroth," he spat bitterly as he wobbled where he stood. Angeal's head tilted in shock, at the usually mild mannered man.

"Cloud," he asked, "are you drunk?"

Cloud ignored everyone, glaring at Sephiroth hard. Genesis looked on in amusement, trying hard to restrain his chuckle.

"I challenge you in spar, Sephiroth," the silver General smirked strangely at him, giving the smaller man a look over. "First man that draws blood wins,"

"Are you serious? You can barely stand,"

"Come on coward!" Cloud hissed his eyes shifting about the room, before focusing on Sephiroth, whose eyes narrowed at him.

"Are you afraid of the little Chocobo, Seph?" Genesis taunted, wanting to see where this would lead.

Cloud turned to Genesis, "I don't need your help!" he spat, glaring at the red head.

Genesis eyes dropped into slits at Cloud, "Why you little~"

"Genesis, enough," Angeal commanded, walking over to Cloud, who snatched away from him, unsheathing his sword, pointing it at Sephiroth, who glared at him with his cat eyes.

"Fine, you want to spar, so be it. Choose the battle ground," Sephiroth squared his shoulders, preparing for the Lieutenant Commander.

"Computer," Cloud began, looking at the glass room to upper right corner of the room. He turned to Sephiroth, his eyes narrowing with hatred, "take us to the Nibelheim simulation," he growled.

The Generals looked amongst themselves, scene transforming into mountains of Nibelheim, with a whoosh. Cloud was pleased with their expressions, holding his sword in both hands, pointing it with determination glinting in his eyes. Genesis gasped, locking eyes with Angeal.

The Raven General prepared to stop this altercation before something terrible happened. He had never seen the young man like this, and nothing good would come of it. Cloud swung his standard issue SOLDIER sword in arc above his head, stopping Angeal in his tracks.

"You destroyed my village and slaughter my town, you son of bitch! You took Tifa from me! Do you know what today is?" he asked, meeting silence. "Today is her birthday," stubborn tears drizzled down his cheeks, and his stare intensified. "SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN SIXTEEN!" he screamed, charging at Sephiroth, who unsheathed his sword at the last possible moment, parrying his strike and dodging his next wild swing. The SOLDIERs bodies' defied gravity as Cloud bounced off the mountain flying towards Sephiroth, who for the most part remained on the defense, allowing the man to sort through his anger.

"Genesis we have to stop this!" Angeal said, looking at the red head, whose full lips were in a line.

"No, Cloud needs this. If things get out of hand, we will step in, and not a moment before," Angeal prepared to stop them but Genesis stopped him with a hand firmly against his chest, "We wait. Sephiroth is in control,"

Angeal was not convinced but he waited and watched. Sephiroth barely dodged being impaled by the smaller man's sword, and Cloud's attacks sped up to blinding speeds. Sephiroth was shocked that Cloud managed to cut a few strands of hair when he did a mid air somersault. Watching the strands of hair drifted to the ground below, rage overtook him as he sailed across the afternoon sky.

"This ends now," Sephiroth remarked calmly, charging at Cloud, attacking him relentlessly.

The blonde crashed into the side of a mountain. His back collided with enough force that the impact sent cracks exploding in different directions. An indention of Cloud's form surrounded the broken man. Dust rose, swirling around him, where he sat in delirium. Blood ran from his nose and lips and he coughed up more blood. Realizing that his ribs had stabbed through lungs, he shook off the pain. He was determined to avenge his village, he had to avenge her.

Cloud was about to drag himself to his feet. However, Sephiroth deduced his determination, and sent his Masamune through his right shoulder, effectively pinning him to the stone behind him. Cloud screamed out, his eyes rolled wearily to the back of his head.

Sephiroth looked down at him with a pensive expression, "I drew first blood, you have lost Cloud," the blonde glared up at him, with all the hatred resting inside of soul. "That is enough, Cloud. Just stop," Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. Cloud growled, struggling with blade. "Don't make me hurt you anymore than this. You tried and lost," he looked into the angry eyes of Genesis, "you can't beat me," Sephiroth said to both of them.

Cloud growled as a fresh rage entered him, "I will avenge Tifa!" he tried to remove the sharp point from his shoulder, tugging at it fiercely.

"Stubborn," Sephiroth sighed, giving the sword an angry twist. Cloud howled, with his teeth bared, the pain was so intense he lost consciousness.

"Tifa," he whispered, surrendering to the darkness. The room transformed into the hollow training facility once more and all traces of Nibelheim disappeared. Sephiroth and Genesis glared at one another, and Angeal stood there with worry etched in his face.

"I will alert the infirmary," Genesis whispered to Angeal, leaving the room. Angeal walked over to Cloud, kneeling beside him.

"How in the hell did he find out?"

"I don't know," Sephiroth replied quietly, removing the sword from his shoulder. Cloud's body fell backward, with the sword gone. Angeal leaned the smaller man's head into the crook of his arm so that he could breath. Cloud's blood began pooling around his battered form.

"No one else can find out what he knows, or they will send him to Hojo for experimentation,"

"Yeah," Angeal whispered, locking eyes with Sephiroth, "And no one will ever see this kid again," he scooped Cloud into his arms, making their way to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Lazard sat at his desk, going over missions for the SOLDIERs. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling the start of a headache. There was tension in his neck, traveling up the base of his skull. He groaned when he heard a knock, glaring at the door.<p>

"Come in," he called, and the doors slid back, allowing Rufus Shinra to saunter in, wearing a tired grin. Lazard grimaced, looking at his younger brother, who looked like walking death. His skin was almost translucent, with a spider-web of black veins crawling up his neck and hands that peeked from under his jacket. Dark circles hung around his eyes, and his normally bright platinum blonde hair was dull. Rufus plopped into the chair opposite Lazard.

"You look like shit," Lazard dead-panned.

Rufus chuckled, rolling his eyes, "My, I never knew you to use such language,"

"The situation deems it necessary,"

"We need to talk,"

Lazard nodded his head, walking over to the device that disrupted the bugs planted in the room, "Speak," he commanded, taking a seat at his desk.

Rufus nodded, "Since AVALANCHE's debauchery, at Reactor 1," he sniffed, "they, for the most part, have been relatively quiet," he shrugged, "I do not understand why that is? Lazard, nothing has happen in four months. What am I paying them for?" he growled, glaring at his brother.

"Well, Sephiroth and Angeal managed to stop them, and many of them were caught in the explosion. Mako was everywhere, and a lot of them are suffering mako poisoning," Lazard explained, "and with the Turks after them relentlessly, they are trying to lay low and rebuild their numbers. Give them time. Besides, we haven't given them any funding," he shook his head. "What I'm more concern with, is you. It has been three weeks now, and Father still will not let the doctors give you your mako supplement?"

"No," Rufus said, rolling his eyes, "the bastard. He refuses to allow Hollander or any of my other doctors, anywhere near me,"

"Rufus, just apologize to him,"

"I would rather die," he hissed, flipping his hair out of his face.

"That very well may happen, if you don't just bend a little,"

"Father does not want me to bend, Lazard, he wants me to break, and I refuse to give him the satisfaction," a grimace tugged at his lips, "He will give it to me, at the last possible moment, so that I can suffer, or wait until I am delirious enough to beg for it. Believe it or not he will not allow his children to die,"

Lazard snorted, reaching into his desk, pulling out a case. He slid it across the table.

Rufus looked at it carefully, "What is that?"

"Your supplement, I had a talk with Hollander, convincing him to give it to me,"

"Why?" he asked, opening the case and revealing a glowing syringe.

"Because, you're my brother, and it is my job to take care of you. Even when our father won't, and you're too stubborn to do what is necessary,"

"Thank you," he whispered, opening his suit jacket and raising his shirt, sticking the needle in one of the angry black veins running across his left side. Rufus hissed in pain, with his hand trembling.

Lazard looked on sadly, "Your welcome. I couldn't let you keeping going like that," he snorted, "besides, you looked absolutely horrid," They locked eyes and shared a chuckle. "I don't care about the stubbornness of you and father," he sighed, "no one should have to suffer like that,"

"Lazard, I appreciate this,"

"Tifa Lockhart has or had the same autoimmune disease,"

"Sanguinis Syndrome?" Rufus asked, fixing his clothes. He smirked, "Maybe we are destined to be together. If my Turks could actually retrieve her from Wutai,"

Lazard chuckled, "You know the treaty," he replied, before turning serious, "According to reports, her mother died from the disease. Sanguinis Syndrome is quite common in Corel, where the mother is from," Lazard paused at Rufus's faraway look. "The mother passed it on to Tifa, but after her accident in the cave, it went into remission when her blood fused with the lifestream,"

Rufus frowned, "I think I know where this is headed,"

"Hollander believes that if he and Hojo could come up with a compound from her, and you would not have to continue weekly injections,"

"I do not want Hojo anywhere near her," he narrowed his eyes, "in fact I do not want her anywhere near that damn lab! Understood?"

"Rufus this could save your life. Hollander assured me, he would only need a small sample,"

"No," he replied, "a small sample turns into her disappearing into the black abyss, never to be seen or heard from again. I do not want her experimented on at all,"

"Hollander is not like that, Hojo? Well that's another story,"

"I do not want anything happening to her alright. So just drop it. I will manage. I have for last ten years of my life,"

"Alright, it's dropped. Whatever you say Rufus," Lazard replied, letting the matter rest for now.

* * *

><p>The Ascension Gala was over hours ago, and the whole of Wutai was sleeping in their beds. Tifa sat at her desk, writing letters to her loved ones. She just finished the one to Yuffie and Yuri, but she was finding it difficult to complete the one to her father. Sad tears drizzled down her cheeks, splattering on the sheet of paper. Tifa had no idea it would be so hard to leave; even though, she knew that she would return one day. Yet, she finished the letter, wiping the tears on her sleeve.<p>

Tifa stood, taking in the surroundings of her room and sighed. Her eyes landed on the Ascension gown that she wore at her ceremony, and a small smile tugged at her lips. Her eyes swept across her materia container, beside her bed and chuckled.

"Yuffie is going to have a fun time with those. I've already absorbed their essence into me. I don't need them anymore,"

Returning to the letter, she placed her signature on the letter, putting the royal seal on it. Tifa left the letters in a pile on her desk, picking up her backpack from the floor. All that she needed was in the pack: more than enough money to sustain her a few months, her battle gloves, and enough clothes for a week. Ruby eyes scanned the room one last time, before she walked to the balcony.

Tifa gazed out over the quiet darkness of the night. The crescent moon hung in the sky, and she took that as an omen that her decision was the right one. Pulling her hood over head, and mask over mouth and nose, she took one last deep breath, before diving off of fifth story balcony.

Tifa summoned winds to slow her descent, gently lowering herself to the ground. The breeze ruffled against her black ninja attire as she landed in a neat crouch. She looked around, making sure that she was not been seen, before running to the edge of the palace, leaning against the stone wall.

The Princess poked her head around the corner, noticing two guards walking along the palace grounds. One of guard was marching in her direction, and she waited in the shadows for him. He walked passed her, and she cast a sleeping spell on him, catching his falling body. Tifa dragged him into the darkness, reappearing to handle the next guard, who was walking in the opposite direction. She snuck behind him, placing a hand on his back, casting sleep on him too. The guard spun in a delirious circle, before falling into her waiting arms. Dragging him into the shadows as well, Tifa then focused on getting to the docks to commandeer a boat. Her destination was Midgar.

Tifa's mind was set, she would to find Master Zangan if it were the last thing she ever did. Something was wrong with him, she could feel it in her bones. _He always found a way to contact me and now, I haven't heard from him in four months. No, something is wrong, I just know it! _She thought, walking toward the docks.

Tifa turned at the rustling behind her, she scanned the area but there appeared to be nothing. Standing in place, she waited for whatever there to move and she heard a tree limb crackle. Tifa removed the cloth from her mouth, and sighed,

"Yuffie?" she asked but was met with silence, "Yuffie, I know you're there," her younger sister groaned, poking her head through the branches. "Come down from there," Tifa fussed. Yuffie rolled her eyes, flipping out of the tree. She landed in a neat crouch, before walking over to Tifa.

"Damn! I almost had you," she swatted the air, with a broad smile on her face. Tifa rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Yuffie fussed, placing her arms gruffly against her chest in pout. "I saw you dive off the balcony and man handle those guards. So I followed you," she shrugged, "I wanted to know what you were doing in the middle of the night," Yuffie noticed the pack on Tifa's back and realization dunned on her. Yuffie's arms fell away from her chest, "You have a training assignment or something?"

"Yuffie,"

"Where are you going?" she whispered sadly, her lip beginning to quiver. The look on Yuffie's face tore at Tifa's heart.

"I have to go, Yuffie,"

"Is it because Father wants you to get married? I can talk to him or something. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do,"

Tifa shook her head with a small smile, "No sweetie,"

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because I have to find Master Zangan, something's wrong I can feel it,"

Yuffie nodded her head, "Then I'm coming with you,"

"No, sweetheart, you have to stay here. I'll be back once I find him,"

Yuffie shook her head, "We go together or no one goes," she threatened, her violet eyes flashing in determination. Tifa sighed.

"Alright let's go to the harbor,"

Yuffie smiled broadly, walking in front of Tifa. Just as the younger girl passed, Tifa placed her hand on her shoulder, casting a sleeping spell. She scooped the child into her arms, carrying Yuffie to the tree, leaning her small frame against the trunk.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, placing a kiss on Yuffie's cheek, before running to the docks.

* * *

><p>Glowing blue eyes opened, to a bright room, and a groan rolled out of his lips. Cloud went to shield his eyes from the light, but found that he was restrained. He gasped, jerking at the arm bonds. He hissed at the pain emanated from his still healing shoulder.<p>

"You should remain still,"

Cloud looked over at the deep voice that flowed from the left side of the room, and found Sephiroth sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"A nurse will release you once I have gone,"

A low growled rolled out of Cloud's chest as he glared daggers at the silver haired man. One silver brow arched in amusement.

"I assure you, it is more for your safety than mine," he smirked.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to finish me off, before anyone knows what you did?!" Cloud spat. Sephiroth nostrils flared slightly, continuing to watch the young man struggle to get free. "Why did you do it? Nibelheim was a peaceful village,"

"They did not seem peaceful to me, they attacked us first," Sephiroth said pointedly. "They seemed quite hostile,"

"You bastard, I can't believe I look up to you," the blonde whispered, resuming his struggle.

"Cloud, believe what you will, but I was not myself when I arrived in Nibelheim," Sephiroth paused, looking the man directly in the eyes. "I regret what happened. I truly do, and if it had not been for Tifa stopping me, I might have done more damage," he noticed that Cloud became still. "Whether it was her intentions or not, she saved the world that day and my life,"

Cloud's expression softened, "Damn. You really are sorry, aren't you? What happened to you?"

"I care not to reiterate the experience at this time," Sephiroth looked at the adjacent wall, "Maybe one day I will be able to tell you,"

"Whatever," Cloud grumbled, conflicted at the disappointment he felt. Sephiroth shrugged.

"Yet, that is not why I am here,"

Cloud looked at him with confused eyes, "Why the hell are you here?"

"Cloud you must not reveal to anyone what you know about Nibelheim,"

Cloud scuffed, rolling his eyes, "What? You don't want anyone to know that you are a ticking time bomb? Fuck you, Sephiroth,"

The silver haired man narrowed his eyes at Cloud, "Do you actually think I care about people finding out? My concern is for you. If anyone suspects you know this information, they will kidnap you in darkness of the night, and deliver you to Hojo. No one will ever hear of you again," Cloud scuffed again, "You think this is a game, Strife? Hojo will rip you apart in ways you didn't think were possible," Sephiroth's gaze dropped. "No one should have to endure that, least of you all you,"

Cloud's brows furrowed at the man's unintentional admission, "You're serious?"

"Quite. Think what you will about me. I do not care. However it is in your best interest to keep your mouth shut. Have you told anyone else?" Cloud shook his head, "Not even the puppy?"

"Never," the blonde harden his gaze, "It would destroy him if he knew. He practically worships the three of you, and if he ever found out about Tifa," Cloud's voice cracked, and paused to settle his emotions, "she was our best friend." Sephiroth nodded his head, rising to his feet.

"Good, keep it that way," he walked toward the door.

"This changes nothing between us,"

"I do not recall asking for your forgiveness," Sephiroth said with a shrug. "Maybe one day, but that day is not today," he continued walking to the door.

"Whatever," Cloud mumbled, burning holes in his back, but Sephiroth turned around to meet his heated gaze.

"Between you and me . . ." he paused, looking at the ground. "She is probably one of the best warriors I have ever faced, and she is alive,"

Sephiroth replied, leaving the shocked Lieutenant Commander with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you enjoyed the edited version. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

A warm aqua glow filled the large cavern, hidden away, in the Forgotten City, the home of the Ancients. The cavernous tomb had become the final resting place for Lucrecia Crescent. Her sleeping body stood frozen, within crystallized mako. Lucrecia's pulse drummed within the cave, fully integrating her essence within the Ancient's only known home. The woman's beauty haunted the soul of the man, sitting at her feet. His red cape splayed upon a rock, long since discarded, leaving his form fitting black shirt visible. Vincent's crimson eyes washed over her innocent features, as a lump formed in his throat.

"Lucrecia," he croaked. She looked the same age as the last time he saw her. Vincent spent the better part of two and a half years searching for her. Guilt tugged at his soul. He failed her. How could he ever forgive himself for what he allowed to happen to her and their son?

He leaned back, his arm resting on his bent knee. Vincent remained planted to his seat, unmoving for one whole day. His mind flowed through the memories he made with her. His thoughts traveled to her gentle green eyes smiling at him, her soft laugh that warmed him, how perfectly she fit against him, after they made love.

"I miss you," his deep voice spoke out into the hollow cave. "I've seen our son, Sephiroth. He has your eyes, and your hair. His bangs defy gravity just like yours," he chuckled, tearing his eyes away from her sleeping form. "I've been keeping an eye on him. He's the last piece of you I have left,"

Vincent stood, stretching his muscles. He approached the crystal containing the love of his life. The gunslinger dragged his human hand across the cool surface of the crystal.

_**"Why are we still here?"**_ Chaos asked impatiently, growling within his chest. Sighing wearily, Vincent took a step away from the crystal tomb to deal with the monster.

"_Because this is where I want to be demon,"_

Chaos chuckled within Vincent's mind, _**"Impudent human. You amuse us."**_

_ "That was not my intention, Chaos. Allow me my moment,"_

**"**_**Humans and their petty feelings, weak are the whole lot of you! Sadness, guilt, and despair are useless emotions. But, Rage. Now that is a useful emotion. Let us use that rage to destroy the man that has taken everything from us! Let us destroy, Hojo!**_" Chaos hissed within his mind. Vincent hated to admit that the demon had a point but it was his choice not Chaos's.

_"All in due time, Chaos,"_

_**"Not in time! Now human,"**_

_"Chaos, do not make me send you to the darkness. Tempt me any further, and I will put you in time out indefinitely," _

Chaos roared at Vincent's threats but knew that the man was becoming moody with him, _**"I am no longer amused, human. Weakling! Have your moment," **_Chaos became quiet, settling within Vincent. The gunslinger returned to Lucrecia, his crimson eyes gazing upon her, with sadness.

"What happened to you?" He asked, with a shake of his head, "Why are you here, frozen in time?"

_Vincent._ He looked up at the whisper that barely reached his ear. His eyes darted about, searching for the presence. Vincent yanked Cerberus from the holster, pointing it out in front of him. _Vincent?_ The whisper asked again.

"Who is there?" His deep voice echoed in the hollow cave. Vincent turned back to Lucrecia, finding her still resting. He wheeled around when a hand gently landed on his shoulder. A gasp fell from his lips, taking in the apparition of his one true love. "Lucrecia?" he asked, and she smiled at him. His eyes washed over her nearly transparent image. She wore the same white gown she slept in, her green eyes held hope within them.

Lucrecia presented him a small smile, closing the distance between them, "Yes, Vincent. It's me,"

He reached out his claw to touch her but stopped short, his eyes lingering on the deformed appendage, and he took a step back.

She saw the discomfort in his normally neutral face, "Vincent, the planet has allowed me very little time with you,"

He looked at her dropping his claw, "What do you mean?"

"The planet has sent me to warn you. A dark force is emerging, and the planet has chosen a group of warriors to face this darkness,"

"Dark force," he asked with a frown.

Her expression faltered, "Jenova,"

"Jenova," he tilted his head, "the Ancient that was used in the experiments?"

"Jenova isn't a Cetra. She is a malevolent force from the Cosmos,"

"She isn't an ancient?" he asked. "I don't understand, but she's a corpse anyway, how could she be the dark force," he shrugged.

"No, Jenova is weakened but very much alive,"

"How is that possible?"

"It's hard to explain, and I don't have much time, my love, so please just listen," Vincent nodded his head. "She is moving things behind the scenes. Manipulating the Shinras, Hojo, and even our son, Sephiroth, you must help him. Put him on the right path. His destiny is intimately intertwined with another, the planet's chosen WEAPON. I am not allowed to tell you who it is, but trust me you will know her when the time is right,"

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"A scientist has traveled to the Northern Crater in search of an ancient materia. In the process, he became possessed by Jenova's essence. His name is Fuhito. You must go to Corel, and stop him from becoming one with Zircoinade. The once monster summon of Gaia, will be coerced to joined forces with Jenova, to destroy the planet. Should Zircoinade merge with Fuhito, you must stop him at all cost,"

"How am I supposed to do that, Lucrecia?"

"Gaia will show you the way, and I will be with you in spirit,"

"Lucrecia," he began, but stopped his eyes held a longing for her. She reached out, touching his cheek and he caught it, bringing it to his lips. Her scent lingered in his nostrils. Her green eyes fell on his deformed arm and sadness showed clearly in her features.

"Vincent, I am so sorry for what I did to you. You didn't deserve this but . . ."

"Lucrecia . . ."

She cut him off, bringing her eyes his, "And what I did to our son. I deserve so much worse than I have received,"

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter, beloved,"

Vincent sighed, when he felt Chaos stirring around inside of him, but he kept his face neutral, "Why didn't you tell me Sephiroth was my son? And why did you allow Hojo to experiment on him?"

Lucrecia dropped her head in shame, removing her hand from Vincent's grasp, "Because, I had to, Hojo found out about our affair. He was going to kill you and Sephiroth if I didn't go through with the experiment, and I knew if I told you he was your son . . . you would have stopped me, and couldn't allow you to get hurt," Vincent growled, turning away from her. "But he shot you anyway," she whispered. "Please, forgive me Vincent," he looked at her with strange eyes. "I never meant for any of this to happen,"

"I am the one to apologize. I failed you and our son. I should have fought harder to stop you; I should have gotten you and Sephiroth out of there. I am the one who is sorry," he reached out, pulling her into his arms and she molded to his body. They sought the other's lips, kissing passionately. Her fingers became tangled in his wild ebony hair.

Lucrecia pulled away, at the call of the planet. She looked at him with a sad smile, brushing her finger tips along his claw, causing him to flinch involuntarily at the sensation.

"I have to go, my love. My time is up. One day we will be together again, when the planet is pleased and safe. Go to Corel and protect the planet. Gaia will show you the way,"

Vincent reached out for her and she stepped away, "Lucrecia!"

She disappeared from the room, her last words lingering on the air,

_I love you._

* * *

><p>After traveling for three days and four nights, Tifa was finally on the road that led through Midgar's gates. Looking to her left, she saw her temporary traveling companion, Matt Sullivan, focused on the road. Matt found her walking, on the outskirts of Junon, and offered her a ride. The tired princess happily accepted the ride, after walking a full day and a half.<p>

Tifa thought back on her travels with a proud smile. She left her boat at the harbor, a few miles outside of Rocket Town. The fishermen looked at her strangely but she continued on her journey toward Corel. She sighed at the memory of the sad excuse of a Chocobo Farm. The pathetic Chocobo she bought had one foot in the grave. She giggled, hearing the Chocobo farmer's voice in her head, "_Pete's the best damn Chocobo you'll ever ride," _

"What's so funny?" Matt asked, grinning at her.

"Nothing, just thinking," she replied, and he left her to her thoughts.

Pete's graying feathers stuck in every direction but the right one, and the bird was practically skin and bones. Riding Pete to Costa Del Sol, was interesting. He had a serious cough that shook them so hard it made both of them sore. Pete also needed more bathroom breaks than she did. _The worst damn Chocobo I'll ever ride! _Tifa snorted at the thought. The poor thing gave out once they arrived. She sold Pete the Chocobo to a kid at the resort, for a measly 5 Gil; not that she needed the money.

Tifa took the night ferry to the Junon port, where she found a nice hotel to sleep, and at the crack of dawn, Tifa was up and walking again. The Princess was determined to get to Midgar and find Master Zangan.

The windows of Matt's delivery truck were down; blowing Tifa's loose silver strands into her face, yet the wind was refreshingly cool. A small smile tugged at her lips as they neared the gates. _Thank you Goddess for allowing me safe travels. And please help my father understand that I didn't mean to hurt him. _Tifa thought.

Matt looked over at her, his shades shielding his eyes from her; his trucker's cap had black grease stains on it, as well as his bright orange vest. His big hairy hands grasped the wheel firmly.

"So . . ." he began, his voice gravel from years of cigarette smoking, "whatcha gonna do once ya get to Midgar?"

Tifa was pulled from her thought, and she favored him with a gentle expression, "I'm looking for someone,"

"They got to be real important for ya to be traveling so far," he smiled at her frown, "Ain't seen a pack like that from no place but Wutai,"

"Oh, well, yeah," she took a deep breath, "he's very important to me,"

"He ya boyfriend?"

"No," she giggled, looking over at him, and he chuckled back at her. "He's more like a father to me. He's my Sifu,"

Matt nodded his head, shifting around on the seat. The worn leather creaked underneath him, "I ain't tryin to get all in ya business,"

Tifa giggled again, shaking her head. She found Matt comfortable to be around, having a familiar country feel to him. _He reminds me of Nibelheim. _

"I am not offended, Matt. I was simply lost in my thoughts," she locked eyes with Matt, "I have an enormous job waiting for me in Midgar, and I guess the nerves are getting to me," she answered honestly. _It is true. I have no idea how I am going to find Sifu. I have to trust in Leviathan and Gaia to show me the way._

Matt grabbed her attention once more, "You know your way around Midgar, don't ya?"

Tifa shook her head, "No clue. I have never been to Midgar," she opened her back, pulling out a folded paper, "but I have a map. I will manage,"

Matt frowned, tearing his eyes away from the road, "Ya need to be careful in them Slums. A pretty lil' thang like you could get into some serious trouble,"

"Actually," she began, catching his eyes, "that is exactly where I am headed. And I pity the fool who tries to mess with me,"

Matt jerked his head around at her, before bursting into laughter and slapping his hand on the wheel, "Hot damn! Aren't you feisty,"

"That's what my father says."

* * *

><p>Zack walked down the long, winding hallways of the Shinra building, wearing the purple 2nd Class SOLDIER uniform. He strutted forward seemingly without a care in the world, his standard issued sword on his back. Zack's booted feet drummed against the concrete floor loudly, as he headed to the Infirmary to check on Cloud.<p>

_ Cloud. _He thought sadly. Zack really could not put his finger on what had been bothering his best friend for the past few weeks. Yet, he suspected that it had something to do with Tifa's birthday. Cloud always got this way around this time. Every time he thought about Tifa and his parents being gone, he felt sick to the stomach. Cloud took it harder than he did. _But we gotta live for Tifa and all the people of Nibelheim. That's what our parents would have wanted. That's what Tifa would want._

Zack rounded the corner, finding Cissnei coming towards him. He smiled casually at her, his bright blue eyes lighting up. At one point in time, he was trying to get with her, but after he landed on Aeris, quite literally, he had eyes only for the flower girl. Cissnei gave a facial expression liken to a smile and gave a small wave at him.

"Hello, Zack," her soft monotone voice rang. She wore her typical Turk get up, a starched and crisp navy blue suit. She carried her shuriken on her back, causing Zack to tilt his head slightly.

"What's up, Cissnei? Any new espionage you care to share?" He asked, pointing to the weapon on her back.

"You know that's Turk business, Zack."

"Can't fault a guy for trying," he said with a chuckle, "Where you headed?"

"On a mission," she deadpanned, and Zack scuffed, rolling his eyes from her. She giggled, walking around him, "I'll catch you later."

"See ya," he said with a mock salute, continuing his strut down the hall. He came upon the double doors, leading into the Infirmary area. The hallway was lined with rooms, and Zack walked to the last door on the left, knocking before he burst into the room. Cloud looked up at him as snapped the last buckle of his SOLDIER harness on his side.

"Wait, whoa! The Docs let you out?"

"No, but I'm leaving. I feel fine," Cloud grumbled, lacing up his boots.

"Dude, your ribs were crushed into your lungs,"

"I am fine,"

Zack continued to watch approaching him slowly, "Cloud? What's up man?"

"Nothing," Cloud said solemnly, lacing the last boot.

"Cloud, it's me. You can tell me,"

Cloud's thoughts traveled back to his conversation with Sephiroth and decided against telling him. He could not risk putting Zack in danger.

"It's nothing,"

"I know what's bothering you,"

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "You do?"

"Yeah, Tifa's birthday was three days ago,"

"I don't want to talk about it," Cloud said sharply, trying to walk around Zack, who stopped him.

"Cloud you don't have to go through this alone,"

"Zack, I don't want to talk about it!" Cloud yelled at him, immediately regretting doing so. Zack's face fell as he took a step back.

"Cloud we're all we have, man. Let me be there for you. Like you were there for me,"

Cloud sighed, "Look, I'm sorry alright. I just, I can't. It hurts too much right now. Maybe one day I can but now~" Cloud trailed off and Zack nodded, daring to look at Cloud, who placed a hand on his shoulder. "I need you to understand that."

"I understand," Zack smiled, placing his hand on Cloud's shoulder in return, "Come with me. We need to get out of here and have some fun."

"Wait, what?"

"Just come on!" He grabbed Cloud, dragging him out of the Infirmary and down the hall. "We're about to have a day on the town!"

"Odin, help me." Cloud mumbled as he was drug away.

* * *

><p>Emperor Godo sat upon his throne, with a heavy sadness residing in his heart. The letter Tifa left him, clutched tightly in his hand. Emperor Godo rested his chin on his fist, hoping that word of Tifa's safe return was imminent.<p>

Yuffie stood by one of the windows, looking out into the courtyard. She glanced over her shoulder at her father and sighed. _I've never seen him like this. _It had been three days and there was no word of a Tifa sighting or anything of the like. Yuffie had not seen her father so sad, and it bothered her. _I can't imagine how he would look or feel if both of us had gone?_ She thought, dropping her gaze to the ground. _Tifa knew. _Her eyes turned to the door as they burst open, allowing Prince Mishima to enter. He had an angry scowl on his handsome face as he approached his brother, kneeling before him.

"Brother, I come with news,"

Emperor Godo sat up on his throne and Yuffie came over from the window, "Please rise, Mishima. Have your scouts located her?"

"Yes, Tifa purchased a Chocobo from a Chocobo Farm two days ago. The Rancher informed us that she was headed in the direction of Costa Del Sol."

"Her letter said that she was headed to Midgar to find Zangan," Emperor Godo said aloud, rising to his feet.

"I shall keep my scouts on her trail, and I will go and bring her back myself," Prince Mishima declared, preparing to leave the room.

"I'm coming with you," Yuffie said as she went to follow him. Mishima placed his large hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"No, Little Yuffie, you need to stay here," the Prince said, looking to his brother.

"I can help. I'm the best there is at tracking,"

"I know that you are quite capable of handling yourself but~" he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yuffie for me, please stay here," the Emperor said, his eyes pleading with her. The sound of his smooth deep voice convinced her, nodding solemnly, she walked back to her spot by the window.

"Mishima, brother . . . bring my child back safely."

Mishima nodded as he departed from the room, leaving the father and daughter to their thoughts.

* * *

><p>Tifa stepped off of the train, which stopped at the Sector Five platform, after Matt dropped her off at the station. Tifa offered him gil for the ride, but he immediately turned it down. He actually looked insulted. Matt gave her his PHS number in case she ever needed anything, and she waved her goodbyes; now she was where she needed to be.<p>

Her frightened ruby eyes took in the unfamiliar sight of the Slums. Midgar had been a culture shock to the Princess. The small country village of Nibelheim could not prepare Tifa for regal quality of Wutai, and the royal lands of Wutai could not prepare her for the urban metropolis of Midgar. Tifa darted her eyes here and there not really sure where to begin looking for Master Zangan. All she had to go on was his stories of AVALANCHE, and that they met somewhere in Sector Five Slums.

Tifa's senses were overwhelmed. The scent of exhaust fumes mixed with stale garbage flowed into her nose, threatening to make loose her breakfast. She was bumped from behind, and an angry woman whirled around on her.

"Hey! Watch where ya going kid," the dingy woman shouted, bustling past her. No one so much as looked around at the scene that had just taken place. Tifa scuffed as she shrugged her pack up her back, clinging to the straps on her shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, Tifa began marching down the platform stairs and down the street. She noticed old yellowing posters of past 'Loveless' shows, lining the buildings along the street. Tifa stepped over a drunken man lying in the street; his slumped form lie near the drying vomit that dribbled out of his opened mouth. She scrunched her nose up at the sight and moved passed him. _If that man dared present himself with such little honor in Wutai he would be locked away in the dungeons._ Tifa thought as she continued weaving through the crowded streets.

She noticed that no one really paid attention to the next person. The people of Midgar did not greet one another in passing, nor did they present a friendly attitude to one another. _Weird! How sad to be surrounded by people and yet be alone?_ She sighed, walking around the corner, into a less populated area. Homeless men and women huddled around a small fire blazing out of barrel. Dirt covered children chased after a flat ball. Tifa smiled at them but her heart was heavy. _People actually have to live like this? How sad._ She thought stepping over a broken beer bottle. _How in the world am I supposed to find one man in this place? Goddess, shower me with your favor._ Tifa uttered her prayer, passing a hot dog stand.

"Get ya Midgar Dogs!" a man wearing an apron and a baseball cap called out, "Hot and Fresh with the works!" he waved a hotdog, "Only 15 gil!"

Tifa's stomach growled at the delicious smell coming from the stand; her mouth water in anticipation as she approached the merchant. Reaching into her bag for gil, she paused as her eyes fell on a sight in the distance. She saw a young woman dressed in pink, around her age, trying to defend herself against two men in navy suits. One was blonde and the other had chestnut hair. She heard the blonde of the men yell at her.

"You're coming with us!"

Tifa noticed that no one else was offering her aid, or making any attempts to help. _Just what the hell is this place! _She gasped as the blonde haired man struck the woman across her face, sending her to the ground hard. Tifa took off in a full sprint to help the girl. The Princess tapped into her powers of Haste, closing the gap between them, just before the blonde struck the girl again.

Tifa appeared beside him, receiving a gasp from the girl on the ground. The Princess caught the man's open hand, sending a heated glare at him. "I don't think she wants to come with you, sir," Tifa said, in a low and threatening voice, sparing the young woman on the ground a small smile. Chestnut brown hair hid her face, before she swept it from her round face, revealing bright green eyes. Tifa noticed the girl looking her over, as a small stream of blood dribbled from her lip. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied softly, attempting to stand, and Tifa offered her free hand to her, hauling the girl to her feet.

"Who the hell are you," the blonde man barked at her, snatching his arm away. His dark brown eyes burned into her, as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm just a traveler,"

"This is none of your business, so travel on," The chestnut haired man spat at her, "this is Turk business!"

"What is a Turk?" Tifa asked dumbly, looking around at the girl she just helped, but turned back to Blonde that spoke to her. She tucked her silver and brown strands behind her ears.

"Is she serious? She doesn't know who we are," the men shared a laugh, before the blonde continued, "We're the Turks and you're in the way," he said, punching at Tifa, who easily dodged his swing. She ducked underneath him, swiping his legs and knocking him to the ground. Tifa placed her booted foot on his neck, when he tried to get up from the ground.

"I still don't know what a Turk is," she said, shaking her head in confusion. The Turk thrashed beneath her, pulling on her muscled leg. A crowd formed around them, and the spectators murmured amongst themselves. The Chestnut haired Turk charged at her, and she turned just in time, using his momentum to throw him into a concrete wall. He slid down the wall like a smear.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The blonde yelled, grabbing the Princess from behind, in a bone crushing hold. Tifa screamed out as he continued to squeeze her tightly. She struggled to wrench herself from his strong grasp, but he intensified his hold, chuckling at her pain. Her small feet dangled above the ground. She sent her left steel toe-boot to his nose, shattering it on contact. A sickening crunch echoed through the area. The blonde howled, instantly dropping her.

The Chestnut haired Turk recovered, and punched Tifa hard in the jaw, sending her hurling through the air, past the girl in pink. She landed hard and awkwardly against a garbage dumpster. She saw stars as she stumbled to her feet. Blood seeped from her nose and mouth as Chestnut smiled at her.

"Well traveler, you had enough?"

Tifa shook her head, "I'm just getting warmed up," she said, squaring her shoulders and glaring daggers at Chestnut.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" He growled angrily, removing a dagger from inside his jacket pocket, charging at her. Tifa slipped past him, sending a powerful punch to his right kidney. Chestnut screamed, falling to a knee. Tifa whirled around on him and kicked him the side of the head, and instantly he was knocked unconscious. She landed in a battle stance, preparing herself for any other possible attack, but her attention was grabbed by the girl she was helping.

"Come on! Rude is coming," she exclaimed, her green eyes filled with worry and fright. Tifa noticed an attractive bald man in a navy suit and shades running towards them, as the girl dragged her away from the fight. They ran into the surrounding crowd, disappearing from the Turks.

* * *

><p>Mishima's violet eyes looked on, watching his men pack up the weapons for their trip to Midgar. This was surely an opportunity, for which the Prince had been waiting. Mishima had been looking for an excuse to get to Midgar, and now he had it. He wanted to meet this Sephiroth that had so badly wounded Tifa. He sounded like a warrior worthy of fighting, but that was not the only reason. He had a proposition that he needed to present.<p>

"Prince Mishima," his General asked, seeking the monarch's attention.

"Yes, General Nagano?"

The General bowed his head, before delivering his report with stern eyes, "The men are ready, your highness. We are prepared to leave by helicopter, at the ready. The land crew will arrive in Midgar by tomorrow evening, and the scouts have reported that Tifa was picked up by a delivery truck coming out of Junon earlier this morning."

"Is she okay?"

"From what the scouts conveyed, she is unharmed. We await your orders, your Majesty,"

Mishima nodded his head pleased to hear that she was fine. He had only one chance at this, and he had to make it count.

"General are we prepared for our mission?"

The General smiled slightly, "Of course your highness," he shared a knowing look with the monarch, "we are well prepared as well as the backup plan,"

Mishima smiled back deviously, "Excellent. We deploy in one hour. Double check and make sure that we have all that we need,"

General Nagano bowed his head, leaving the Prince Mishima to his own thoughts. _Soon I will have Tifa and everything else that I want, so soon._

* * *

><p>The Turk director, Veld sat at his desk, surrounded by two mountains of paperwork. His usually spotless and organized office was cluttered and in disarray. His almond dark brown eyes were focused, as he read over the report of the recent AVALANCHE activity. <em>Felicia, what are you up to?<em> He thought, skimming over the document, in hand. The report denoted that a faction of AVALANCHE, led by Shears, had successfully seized control of Corel last night. The citizens of Corel were forced into City Hall as hostages, Felicia nor Fuhito were present. _They must still be in Midgar somewhere._ A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Come," he said, looking as Tseng marched in, with a file in his hand. Tseng locked eyes with his boss and mentor_. Trying to gage the my thoughts, Tseng_. Veld thought, staring at his right hand man with eyes of steel. "You have anything new?"

Tseng nodded his head, clasping his arms behind his back, "The Cetra was in the process of being apprehended, when the Turks, Dagger and Muscles, were attacked by an unidentified female,"

"So the Cetra got away?"

"Yes, sir, but there is good news," Tseng replied. Veld sighed, leaning back in his seat, and resting on his fist. They looked up as another knock flowed into the room. "That would be the good news sir," The door opened, allowing the tall and bald man to enter. Rude stood next to Tseng, with a disk in his hand.

"This had better be good,"

"It is sir," Rude said, approaching the screen on left side of the room, and slipping the disk into the drive. The bald Turk stood by Tseng once more, as the darken screen came to life. The image of Turks manhandling the Cetra came into view. Tseng stiffened when Muscle slapped the young woman. Veld stood from his seat as the image of Tifa Lockhart Kisaragi appeared.

"I don't believe it," he whispered, as he came around the desk. "She's her, in Midgar,"

"Yes, sir, she made quick work of the two Turks, and both girls got away, but we have someone on their trail," Tseng said, catching eyes with Veld.

"That is the best news I have heard in weeks," he replied, standing to his full height. "Find them. It is imperative that they both be brought in, unharmed, immediately,"

"Sir," the Turks said simultaneously, giving a nod of their heads, before walking out of the room.

Veld felt a spark of hope spring up in his chest, as he took a seat in his chair. Finally, Veld had some good news for the board meeting, scheduled in the next few hours. _Maybe if I can bring both girls in, I can convince Shinra not to kill my daughter._

"If only, she can be spared," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Tifa was dragged into a dilapidated church by the girl she helped. Both girls were breathing heavy, finally catching a break. Tifa took in her surroundings, while the girl walked further into the church, disappearing in the back.<p>

The church was in bad shape; the roof was caving in some areas, church pews were lined in neat rows and columns but a few were rotten, the floor beneath Tifa's feet was riddled with holes, and a few of the stained glass windows were shattered. Ahead of her, was a small garden of flowers, which Tifa found to be quite odd, considering the church, was located under a metal plate. Calm settled over the Princess as she walked around the church. She looked up as the girl returned, with a damp cloth, offering it to Tifa.

"Here," her voice was soft and warm to the warrior princess.

"Thank you," she whispered, immediately wiping her bloody nose, watching the girl wipe her own wounds.

"No," she shook her head, "thank you," she frowned, "They never attacked me like that before. They must be getting desperate,"

"So this isn't the first time they've been after you?"

The girl shook her head, "Nope, and I doubt that it will be the last." She offered a gentle smile. "I'm Aerith Gainsborough," she replied, holding out her hand.

"Tifa Lockhart Kisaragi," the Princess offered back, taking Aerith's hand.

"Tifa," Aeris asked, her eyes narrowing at the teen, "from Nibelheim?"

"Yeah . . . do we know each other?"

"No, but Zack has told me so much about you. He speaks of you often,"

"You know Zack?!" Tifa approached her excitedly. "What about Cloud? Do you know him too?"

"Yes, they come by here often, well Zack does," Aerith said, with a knowing smile. Tifa's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You and Zack," Tifa asked and Aerith nodded her head, "Oh my, that's, wow!"

"Zack told me that Nibelheim was destroyed by a tornado, killing everyone?" Aerith frowned, tilting her head.

"Tornado," Tifa chuckled bitterly, taking a seat on the pew behind her. "So that's what Shinra told them,"

Aerith nodded her head, taking a seat beside her.

"That isn't what happened,"

"No?"

"No. Shinra sent an army to overtake Nibelheim and General Sephiroth lost his mind,"

"Sephiroth? The way Zack speaks about the General, that's kind of hard to believe,"

Tifa raised her shirt, showing Aerith the scar she received from Sephiroth, "He killed my father and gave me this, after murdering half of the village people. I fought him with everything I had, and it still was not enough,"

"You fought Sephiroth?"

Tifa nodded, "I had him for awhile, but after he slashed me across the chest, I was done. I vowed that day to kill the monster that ruined my life,"

"What if that monster doesn't exist anymore?"

Tifa glared at Aerith but said nothing, looking away, "So how are they . . . Cloud and Zack?"

"Cloud just became a First Class SOLDIER and Zack is a Second Class 2nd rank now. They're doing well, but they miss you terribly. Where have you been all this time?"

"Master Zangan smuggled me out of Nibelheim, after my battle with Sephiroth and took me to Wutai. The Emperor's favor fell on me and I was adopted. He is probably worried sick about me right about now,"

"Why did you leave?"

"I have not heard from Master Zangan, in four months and I was worried about him. Here I am to find him," Tifa turned to Aerith, "Do you know him? Or where he could be?" The flower girl shook her head.

"No, but there is a horrid man that lives in Sector Six that knows everything about everything that happens in the Slums. We could give him a try,"

"You don't have to come if~"

"Dilly Dally, Shilly Shally," Aerith interrupted with a smile.

"Huh?"

"You're a friend now. I couldn't abandon you. Come on we can go now if you like,"

"Really,"

"Of course silly, Zack told me how much Master Zangan meant to you, so how could I not help you?"

"Thank you, Goddess," Tifa whispered, looking to the caving roof above her head. "Thank you, Aerith," she said, throwing her arms around Aerith's shoulders. The flower girl giggled, returning the embrace.

"Sure, it's the least I can do."

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you liked the edited version of this chapter. Adios folks!<p>

~Auktober


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Veld walked with purpose down the Shinra Building's hallways. On the outside, the department head of Administrative Research looked calm and unfazed; however the man was anything but calm. The anxious bustle of the employees did little to settle his nerves. He checked his watch for the fourth time in past two minutes. He was late to one of the most important board meetings of his life. Veld rounded the corner, walking toward the double doors. On either side of the doors, were security guards posted. Their expressions were cold as he approached them with brisk steps. One of the guards nodded to him, opening the doors for the Director. Veld entered the boardroom, finding all the other department heads in their seats waiting for him. President Shinra glared at him with disdain.

"Mr. Veld, how good of you to finally join us," his gruff voice barked at the late Turk. His bright azure eyes burned into him.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Veld said coolly, taking his place beside Reeve Tuesti, who nodded at him encouragingly. Veld ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair, nodding back to the director.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." President rolled his eyes, landing on Scarlet. "Scarlet, tell me the progress of the Weapon's Department?" His gruff voice suited his harsh personality and image seamlessly. She gave a nod as a cocky smirk peeled her bright red lips.

"As you already know, Mr. President, we have been constructing a weapon that could attack anywhere at any time."

"I'm aware," he nodded.

"The constructions of THEIA are now complete."

"Who chose the name?" Rufus asked with a sneer on his face, receiving chuckles from Hollander, Reeve, and Lazard. The President glared hard at his son.

Scarlet smiled at Rufus coldly, "Why, I did."

"Figures," he mumbled. The President opened his mouth to speak but Scarlet spoke first.

"Well, here's a brief history lesson, young Shinra. Theia was the Titan of sight and the shining light of the sky. She was a very powerful woman just like our brand new weapon. THEIA is an acronym for Transmitting a Heated Electromagnetic Integrated-pulse Accurately." she said with a cocky grin. Rufus scuffed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "She is a weaponized satellite that can pin point any enemy Shinra Inc. may have and obliterate them. All you must do is feed her the coordinates."

"Excellent work Scarlet!" President Shinra praised her. The other directors around the table sent each other knowing glances and smirks.

"Thank you, President Shinra."

"When can we expect a demonstration?"

"THEIA is set to be launched into the atmosphere tomorrow morning at 5:00, and a tiny uninhabited island, off the coast of Icicle will be targeted around noon."

Reeve frowned, "Isn't that when Cid Highwind's launch scheduled?"

"Not anymore," she said coolly, looking at her bright red nails. Reeve winced as he turned his attention back to President Shinra.

"Are they sure that THEIA will be able to destroy Corel and AVALANCHE along with it?" the President asked. Reeve gasped, drawing more attention to him. "Is something the matter Director Tuesti?"

"Sir, are really you willing to destroy all of the citizens of Corel for one group? Is there no other alternative?"

"It has been done before, Reeve." The President said, before looking at Scarlet, who smirked at Reeve. He glared back at the smirking jackal of a woman but said nothing further.

Lazard shifted uncomfortably in his seat catching eyes with Rufus, who sat diagonally from him.

"Now that we have covered the Weapons Department, Director Veld I would like for you to tell us the current situation in the Department of Administrative Research." The President looked at him with a callous eye. Veld cleared his throat, meeting the elder Shinra's glare.

"Earlier today, I received word that the Cetra was located in the 5th Sector market place. I had, Tseng to send Muscle and Dagger to apprehend her but she was rescued. Howe~"

"You and your Turks incompetence is boundless isn't it, Director Veld?" President Shinra growled, interrupting the man, but Veld held up a hand to stop him. The President's mouth fell open at the dismissive gesture. The mood of the room became tense, while Rufus had to bite the inside of his jaw to keep from laughing.

"Please, Mr. President, allow me to continue." Veld offered, "None other than Tifa Lockhart came to the Cetra's aid," hushed murmurs erupted around the room. Hojo sat up in his seat, finally becoming interested with the outside world. His beady black eyes held an unusual spark and his foot began to fidget underneath the table. Hollander also took a sudden interest in what Veld had to say. Rufus's heart began to pound as he too leaned up in his chair.

"Mr. Veld, this is wonderful news, please go on."

"Thank you Mr. President, I have deployed my best Turks to track down both young ladies to have them brought to you. We should have both of them by tomorrow at the latest."

"Are you certain it was Tifa Lockhart?" Lazard spoke up, attracting the attention of the others.

"It has been confirmed. It has also been confirmed that she has been hidden away safely in Wutai all this time. Emperor Godo Kisaragi has adopted her as his daughter, to keep her from being taken away from Wutai. However, our treaty did not specify taking her from anywhere else in the world." Veld finished with a neutral facial expression.

"So that's where she's been?" Heidegger said with a bold smile, "Gya ha, ha! That was very clever!" Rufus sneered at the man while Hojo shot the General a glare. The Scientist's nails dug into the table with his teeth bared.

"Must you laugh at all?!" Hojo said in an exacerbated nasally voice. "Especially with me sitting next to you, you ignorant buffoon, you're giving me a headache!"

Heidegger was about to reply, when Rufus chuckled out loud at the rude Doctor, while everyone else better hid their amusement. President Shinra shot his son a look but said nothing.

"I am so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. Please Director Veld continue," Rufus said, resting his chin on his fist. Lazard shook his head, hiding his smirk with his hand.

"Please everyone, do try to keep your outburst to a minimum," President Shinra said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Veld's PHS rang loudly in the board room.

"My apologies, I have to take this, it is the news that we all have been waiting for." Veld said, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The people of the AVALANCHE faction moved about the base in haste. Weapons, supplies, and members that were well enough to travel, were loaded into the trucks. Men and women yelled back and forth to one another as they moved in sync. Elfe's almond dark brown eyes watched with vigilance as she stood in the midst of the calculated chaos. Her arms folded neatly against her chest a glow radiated from her left hand. Her eyes scanned across the room, landing on Fuhito, and a breath caught in her throat.<p>

Fuhito stared at the glow coming from the young woman's hand as if in deep hypnosis. His appearance was normally dapper and worthy of compliments was disheveled. The scientist's clothes were wrinkled and re-worn for the past couple of days, half of his shirt un-tucked, and his pants had grease stains from the pizza they consumed last night. His hair, which was always presentable, was wild and unruly. His brown eyes were dilated, appearing black and absent of any white, and dark circles had formed. The scientist made his way to the young leader of AVALANCHE. Elfe turned to him, taking in his appearance. He was always an eccentric man but now he was simply frightening to her, but she kept her face neutral as she regarded him.

"Fuhito," she asked.

"Elfe, you should make your way to Corel."

She shook her head no, "There's so much to get done here. I need to be at this base."

Fuhito raked a hand through his hair and sighed, "I can handle things here. Trust me, you are needed in Corel. The Turks are closing in on us and as our leader we do not need you to become captured." He pointed to her hand, "You are our most important weapon."

She nodded, "I suppose you're right, as usual Fuhito. What would we have done without your guidance?"

He grunted with a scowl on his face, "No need to worry about what would never happen. When should I expect your departure?"

"I have a few things I need to do before I leave but by the end of the day I will be headed to Corel."

The Scientist nodded his head. "That should be sufficient," he agreed, clasping his arms behind his back, swaying back and forth. An eerie silence fell between them. Elfe stared at his profile. The man found it hard to remain still. His movements were jerky and exaggerated as he met her gaze. She turned her attention back to her faction as she spoke to him.

"Fuhito, what did you find in the Northern Crater?" She looked at him when he didn't respond. Immediately she turned to look at him, and he visibly stiffened, before turning his blacken eyes to her, and a chill ran down her back.

"A revelation," he smiled, "that will help us end Shinra's reign for all time."

"You have been acting so strange since your return, are you alright?"

"I didn't realize I was so closely scrutinized."

"Fuhito, you're a part of AVALANCHE we care about what happens to you."

The Scientist burst into a fit of odd laughter, placing a hand on his hip. Elfe frowned as she studied him.

"That sentiment is very touching, dear Elfe. I appreciate it. I need to return to the patients and heal them enough for transport. This new procedure that I've been trying on them has healed their bodies at an alarming rate, enough that they become willing warriors for the cause."

"But many of them have been severely Mako poisoned. Most of them are near death, how are you bringing them back enough to fight?"

He grinned at her, "I am a man of science. If there is a way I will find it. I will be in the laboratory if you need me." He gave a slight tilt of his head, leaving Elfe alone. She watched him with knitted brows. She sighed rolling her eyes away from his retreating form.

Elfe headed right, leading out of the cargo area of the Battle garage. Disappearing into the narrow corridors, she took the familiar hallway to the rooms where the AVALANCHE faction slept. She stopped in front of the door of her dearest friend, taking a deep breath before entering.

Zangan lie weakly on the harden cot. His normally vibrant olive colored skin was washed out, dark circles hung around his glowing dark brown eyes. A haggard cough forced itself from his chest. Elfe walked farther into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes landed on the picture of a young girl with glowing ruby eyes, silver locks framing her face melding with dark brown hair, and a bright warm smile that sat on the night stand beside the cot.

"How are you today, Master Zangan?"

He smiled bitterly, taking in her kind features, "The same as I was yesterday." He spoke and that was followed by more violent coughing. Elfe wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth with a cloth from the stand beside them. "Elfe . . . I'm not going to make it."

"Don't say that."

"Silly girl, I'm dying." Tears hung in her eyes as she shook her head. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," she whispered, taking his hand into her own. Elfe squeezed it gently.

"Reach into the drawer and get the package," he whispered. Elfe did as she was instructed, pulling a brown paper sack from the drawer. "I need you to get that to Tifa." Elfe looked at the picture of the girl once more. "She's in Wutai. I would love more than anything to see her once more but I am grateful that she is safe. She has just reached the age of adulthood. I'm so proud of her."

"I will make sure she gets it."

"Thank you, Elfe. Are you ready for what is to come?" She shook her head no as she squeezed his hand again. "AVALANCHE will need your strength, Elfe. Fuhito cannot be trusted, and I have always said that."

"But he's our strategist."

"He's dangerous, be careful around him."

"I will, Master Zangan. I'm going to let you rest for awhile but I will be back to check on you before I leave the base okay?" The dying man nodded his head giving her hand a pat before closing his eyes for more rest. She watched him sleep for awhile, battling her swirling emotions but she had to be strong. Elfe bit back the sob in her throat, standing to her feet and placing the package back into the drawer. She wiped the stubborn tears that managed to trail down her cheeks, on the back of her hand and left the warrior to rest.

* * *

><p>Aerith and Tifa walked towards the park that linked the 5th and 6th Sector of Midgar, and memories of old flowed through Tifa's mind. Running through the fields with Zack and Cloud, and being pushed on the tire swing that dangled from the tree, were at the forefront of the young woman's mind. Aerith noticed her serene look and smiled at her new found friend.<p>

"Whatcha thinking about," Aerith asked, clasping her arms behind her back. Tifa was shaken from her thoughts with a goofy smile.

"About how me, Cloud, and Zack use to play when we were kids. Before things got so complicated," she whispered.

"Well . . ." Aerith said, running toward a swing and standing behind it. She leaned her metal staff against the bar. "Let's make things uncomplicated for a few minutes." Tifa giggled, shaking her head. "Come on! I'll push you."

"You're very strange."

"Says the girl with glowing red eyes and silver hair," Aerith smiled at her. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Tifa shrugged, walking over to the swing, "Alright, but just for a little while," she said taking a seat. Aerith gave continuous sturdy pushes as Tifa relished in the childhood experience. The breeze flowed across her face and a deep joy filled her entire being. Aerith took a step away, leaning against the bar as Tifa swung back and forth through the air.

"Oh my, gosh, I think she's having fun ladies and gentlemen!" Aerith said with an infectious laugh that Tifa quickly joined. The girls laughed and played, running to the slide after Tifa flipped out of the swing. They took turns gliding down, before taking a seat, on the roof of the Moogle shaped hood. The girls sat side by side, Aerith's legs were stretched out in front of her, while Tifa brought her knees to her chest.

"I cannot remember the last time I played like that!" Tifa giggled, looking over at Aerith, who wore a kind smile.

"Tifa just because society says we're adults, that doesn't mean that we aren't still kids at heart. This is something that we should do again soon. You guys from Nibelheim are too serious. Well you and Cloud are that's for sure." Tifa glanced at the metal slide below them.

"I guess we were forced to grow up too soon." Aerith noticed the sad tune in her voice. "Once we find Master Zangan," Tifa smiled, "we need to come back here and play some more. We'll bring Zack and Cloud with us!"

"Deal," Aerith smiled. They sat in comfortable silence, gazing out ahead of them. Tifa's face scrunched up slightly.

"Do you think the Don Corneo will know where he is?"

Aerith shrugged, "He usually knows everything that happens in the Slums, so if anybody would know it would have to be him."

Tifa stood from her perch, hopping off the Moogle slide, landing in a crouch. "Well the sooner we can find him the sooner we can come back and play."

Aerith nodded, hopping down the slide, coming to stand beside Tifa. "Back to work it is then," Aerith said, linking arms with Tifa and they continued walking to sector six. They walked in silence with linked arms, on the dirt road nearing the gate of next sector. "Just so you know, Don is a pervert, you have to ignore him."

"Right," Tifa said as she bit her lower lip. They walked through the gate and into the Wall Market. Tifa noticed a man standing outside an inn trying to convince the people passing by to get a room there. She saw an Item shop to the left as Aerith guided them round the corner. They arrived at a cull-de-sac with pink neon flashing lights. The girls saw a group of men huddled around the entrance to the Honey Bee Inn. Aerith noticed a man begging to be allowed inside, he wore an infantry uniform. The door guard, dressed in snazzy dark gray suit, was unmoved by the pest of a man. His brown eyes fell on the two girls and broad smile peeled his lips.

"Ladies," he greeted, causing all the men huddled around the door to turn to see what caught the man's attention. "Good afternoon." His eyes roamed over each of them as Aerith led them to door. The horny men made a path for them to walk forward.

"We're here to see Don Corneo." Aerith spoke with a hard glare in her eyes. Tifa watched the men surrounding them with disgust. She mentally calculated how many blows she could land before the men realized she was attacking them.

"What a lucky bastard he is, I was hoping you were here to see me." The guard flirted with them as he stepped aside, allowing them access into the building.

"Hey we were here first!" Tifa heard one of the men shout out as the guard closed the door behind them. The girls were greeted by an attractive woman in a sleazy Honey Bee costume.

"Good afternoon ladies," she said warmly. "What can we do for you today?"

"We need to see Don Corneo." Aerith boldly answered. The hostess's eyes bucked and she nodded slowly.

"May I ask who you are? So I can to tell him who needs to see him?"

"I'm Aerith and this is Tifa."

She nodded and turned to leave, "Well, if you wait right here, I'll be back."

Tifa and Aeris looked at each other as the young woman disappeared into one of the doors.

* * *

><p>Lust filled eyes gazed at the two beautiful young women on the screen. Don Corneo chuckled, after hearing their names. The lecherous man could not believe his fortune. The most sought after treasures of all of Gaia had walked right into his place of business. The Hostess entered the back room where Don sat in the dark. The lights of the screen shone brightly in room, casting their shadows on the walls behind them.<p>

"Don?" He gazed up at her, a lingering grin hung on his lips. She took that as her cue to continue. "Tifa and Aeris need to see you, sir. I know that you don't like to be disturbed while you're . . . watching, but they say that it's urgent, sir. What do you want me to tell them?"

"So they come here, huh?" his large belly jiggled as he laughed. She frowned slightly, looking at the girls waiting in the hall.

"Sir,"

"My PHS, Carmen, get Mr. Veld on the line," he said, holding out his hand. She nodded. "Do hurry my little bee." Carmen held back a growl as she turned to the right, removing the device from the table. She quickly punched in the numbers, placing it into his hand. The perverted man placed the PHS to his ear as the receiver began to ring. His hungry eyes gazed over the young women's curves waiting in the hall until the hard voice of Veld rang in his ear.

"Are you always so rude to those who bring you good news?" Don gulped as he tugged at his collar at the threat the Turk gave him. "Yes, sir, Mr. Veld, I just called to tell you that Tifa Lockhart and Aerith Gainsborough are right here at the Honey Bee Inn." He shrugged his shoulder, "I have no idea, why they came here." Don's eyes shifted back and forth as he listened to the instructions Veld gave him. "I will keep them here as long as I can, but about my fee . . . . hello? Veld?" Don looked at the PHS and frowned. "I guess he hung up," he said with a shrug.

"Sir, are you really going to trust Veld to pay you?"

"No, but I trust President Shinra to deliver us a check," he chuckled heartily. "Carmen, have Luther and Clark to take Tifa and Aerith to my mansion. I would love to have a word with them," Don said with a huge grin on his face. Carmen nodded as she disappeared from the room. "Better yet . . . I will go and greet them personally." The heavy set man rose from his chair, leaving the room behind Carmen.

* * *

><p>Veld hung up the PHS with a triumphant smile on his face. He quickly began dialing his right hand man, Tseng. The younger man answered on the second ring.<p>

"Don Corneo has Lockhart and the Cetra at the Honey Bee Inn. Take Reno and Rude with you to collect them," Veld shuffled his feet. His sharp brown eyes shifted about, listening to Tseng on the other end. "I want them in my office, in front of me by the end of the day. And Tseng . . . I'm counting on you." Veld hung up the PHS, exhaling hard. Putting his game face back on, he nodded at the guards, and they opened the doors, allowing him to enter the Board room once more. All eyes landed on Veld as Reeve paused in the middle of his Urban Development report. Rufus looked on in anticipation, hoping against hope that Tifa had been found.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or do you have something to say?" The President demanded gruffly, his impatience more than apparent.

"Don Corneo has informed me that the young ladies arrived at his place of business and he has secured them at the Honey Bee Inn. I sent Tseng, Rude, and Reno to collect them."

Rufus frowned. _Why would Tifa be at the Honey Bee Inn?_ He thought as his attention was grabbed by his overly excited father.

"Excellent, Veld, you have yet again proven your competence to this company. I deem you no longer worthless."

"Thank you sir," Veld said through clenched teeth his hands were in fist behind his back.

"Very good work," The President took a deep breath, "Soon, we will have the Cetra to lead us to the Promise Land, and a Weapon to help us secure it."

* * *

><p>"Zack, I'm not sure this is a good idea," Cloud complained as Zack dragged him through 6th Sector Wall Market. The flashing neon lights were beginning to make his head spin. <em>Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave the infirmary so soon.<em> Cloud complained.

"Cloud relax, it's gonna be fun. Besides, what man doesn't enjoy watching half naked women parading around?"

The blonde glared at him, "I'm more than sure that Aerith would have a problem with you being here."

Zack stiffened then scratched the back of his head, "Um . . . well this isn't for me."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to be here and we can go."

They paused a few yards away from the Honey Bee Inn. Zack sighed rolling his eyes to the sky.

"Alright . . . what is that you want to do?"

Cloud shrugged, placing his arms against his chest, "I want to go back to the apartment drink and sleep."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Cloud I think you need to slow down man. You've been getting wasted everyday for the past two weeks."

Cloud clicked his teeth, "As always, you over exaggerate. I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with a nightcap."

"But there is something wrong with a night bottle!" Zack hurled, getting the attention of the people in the street, who were watching with mild interest. Blush rushed to Cloud's cheeks as his blue eyes darted about.

"Keep your voice down!" Cloud hissed at his overly loud friend.

"I'm just saying. All you do is sit around and mope. That's not healthy. I'm worried about you!"

"I know, it's just . . . ." Cloud trailed off as he heard a commotion coming from the Honey Bee Inn. Zack gasped as a body was hurled out of the building, taking the door man with it. The door trailed behind him, landing diagonally on top of the unconscious man, and the door man landed awkwardly against the wall.

"What in the hell is going on there?" Zack exclaimed, pulling his sword from his back and Cloud followed suit.

"No, clue, come on!"

They ran to the end of the strip, pushing people aside. They fought through the chattering crowd and entered the building, receiving the shock of their lives.

* * *

><p>Tifa and Aerith stood in the circular area, waiting on Don Corneo to make his appearance. The girls glanced at one another smiling weakly. Aerith took in the round room. Each wall had two doors that she assumed led to different rooms. The main wall ahead of them had one large door, the one that Hostess disappeared behind. Aerith gasped, when she heard moans coming from one of the rooms to her left. Blush filled her cheeks.<p>

"What do think is going on in there?"

"Do you really want to know, Aerith?" Tifa replied and giggled when Aerith shook her head no. The flower girl pulled her arms around herself, trying to make sure she did not touch anything in this place. Tifa sighed. _Maybe this was a bad idea?_ She thought but pushed those thoughts aside immediately. She needed answers and by the goddess she needed them now.

"Are you alright, Tifa?" The Princess nodded her head.

"I will be a lot better once we get out of here."

"I second that," Tifa replied. They looked around when the lone door ahead of them opened, revealing a short pudgy man with a blonde Mohawk. He was flanked by two overly muscular men. One of the men was dark skinned with a low hair cut and a goatee, the other had a super bad tan and sandy brown hair, and both men wore shades. Tifa narrowed her eyes at them perceiving them to be the threat. Aerith swallowed hard, trying to maintain a neutral expression.

"Hello Ladies! My beautiful hostess, Carmen, has told me that you needed to see me. If~"

"Yes, I need to ask you a few questions and we will be on our way." Tifa stepped forward, cutting the man off, and Don grinned at her.

"I will be more than happy to answer your questions at my Mansion. It's righ~"

"You can answer her questions now, Mr. Corneo!"

Don looked from Aerith to Tifa and licked his lips. The girls scrunched up their noses at the gesture.

"My, your photos do not do you justice, Miss Lockhart."

Tifa stood her ground, "How do you know me?"

Don chuckled in a pleased manner, walking around the girls, circling them as a predator would.

"I know all about you and the Cetra." Aerith gasped, locking eyes with Tifa. "Don't sound so shocked Miss Gainsborough. President Shinra has been searching all over the world for the two of you. And just my luck you walked right in here, landing in my lap per se." Don's greedy eyes skimmed over Tifa. He smiled, reaching for her silver locks of hair, "So exotic ow oww!" He exclaimed as Tifa grabbed his hand and twisted behind his back. She kicked him in the thigh, taking him to his knees. She hovered over him.

"Don't you ever touch me!" She leaned forward, hissing in his ear. She gave his arm a harsh tug and he yelped out.

"Luther stop her!" Don howled as he tried to free himself from the Princess's iron grip. The dark complected of the men ran towards them, and Tifa shoved Don into Luther, and they went falling in a tangle of legs and arms. "Clark get the Cetra! Get up you idiot! Get them!" He screeched from where he laid on the ground. Luther struggled to his feet, after sliding Don off of him.

"Aerith run! I'll handle this!" But the flower girl shook her head,

"I'm not leaving you Tifa!" Aerith exclaimed as she whirled her metal staff around in her hand. She whacked Clark as he came towards her, sending him sprawling into a nearby wall. She stood in a battle stance waiting for the next move.

Tifa nodded in approval but the admiring didn't last long as she was punched in the back by Luther. Tifa slid across the marble floor, coming to a stop against the wall. The guard was coming at her fast and she barely dodged his right hook. She delivered a round house kick to the side of his face, and did back tuck, landing in a crouched position. He glared at her fiercely, his dark brown eyes visible through the broken lenses.

Aerith yelled out as she landed another blow to Clark, jabbing him in the stomach with the staff. He howled but grabbed the metal pole, when she went to hit him again. Clark lifted Aerith, who was holding to her staff, into the air and slammed her into the wall. She slid down, landing in a crumbled heap on the ground. The Cetra looked up at him, towering over her, preparing to finish her off, but a loud yell erupted into the circular hallway. Clark looked up at the last minute to see Tifa's booted foot connect with his face. The man went flying out of the building, taking the door with him. A surprised yelp flowed from behind the door, as the door man went with Clark and the door. Tifa stood watching him for a moment, before she ran over to Aerith. The Cetra looked up and smiled.

"Are you alright?"

Aerith nodded her head as Tifa helped her to her feet. The Ancient pushed Tifa out of the way, ducking under Luther, who was running towards them. The man went hurling face first into a nearby wall, knocking himself out cold. Tifa looked back at Aerith and smiled.

"Nice!"

"Thanks, I try!" She said, wiping the dirt from her dress.

With a determined expression, Tifa approached Don, who was cowering in the corner. He prepared to make a run for it, but Tifa punched him in the nose. He howled as blood gushed from his nose. He huddled against the wall, whimpering about his potentially broken face.

"Just where do you think you're going? I have some questions for you, Don."

"Please, don't hurt me! I was just doing what I was told to do!" Tifa grabbed the front of his robes, dragging him to her. "It was the Turks! Veld told me to hold you here until he arrived!"

"Tifa,"

The Princess looked over her shoulder to find Cloud and Zack standing there watching her with wide eyes.

"My God is it you?" Cloud asked, approaching her slowly.

"Cloud? Cloud!" She exclaimed, dropping Don Corneo and threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly as her feet dangled off of the ground.

"I thought . . ."

"I know!" She whispered as he placed her back on the ground. She looked to Zack, who struggled with holding his tears back.

"Teef,"

She nodded her head, "It's me Zack!" He pulled her into a fierce hug. She felt his body tremble in her embrace.

"I thought I lost you!" he whispered into her hair.

"No, ha ha, I'm still here."

He released her with relief on his face, looking over her shoulder at Aerith, "Aerith, what are you doing here . . . in fact, Tifa what are you doing here?"

Tifa remembered her purpose, only to find that Don had gotten from his spot against the wall, running towards the door he entered the room, on the far wall.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! THE TURKS WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!" Don screamed, running behind the door, disappearing from the room. Tifa ran to the door but a metal plate fell over it.

"NO!" Tifa exclaimed as she banged on the thing that separated her from answers that she needed. Cloud grabbed Tifa's arm, dragging her through the circular hallway.

"Tifa we have to go! The Turks are coming."

"But,"

"We'll find another way, Tifa!" Aerith exclaimed, grabbing her other arm. The group fled from the Honey Bee Inn.

* * *

><p>Fuhito stood over a nearly dead man, with a sinister grin on his face. He held a syringe, containing a swirling dark violet and black liquid. The patient's head rolled back and forth, his pleading whispers reached the Doctor's ears. His tattered SOLDIER 1st Class uniform was riddled with bullet holes and burned marks. The man's mako bright blue eyes begged to be released, but Fuhito chuckled, rubbing his un-gloved hand across the man's forehead. The Scientist's nails were black, contrasting greatly from his pale ivory skin. Dark veins trailed across his pale hands forming a frightening tapestry.<p>

"None of that, Sebastian, this should be the last dose and you will be a Raven. You will serve me well SOLDIER." The demented Scientist turned at the moan coming from the adjacent table. His blackened eyes fell on a Mako poisoned member of AVALANCHE. "Just wait your turn Johnny. You're next."

"Just let them go!" A SOLDIER screamed out from his cell in the far right corner of the lab. Fuhito turned and sneered at him.

"So you can speak, Richard."

"My name is Rick Suzamura, you freak!" Bright hunter green mako eyes glared at the Doctor.

"That is where we are, eh? I have been trying to get you to speak to me for weeks and one of the first things you say is disrespectful? You ungrateful heathens! I am making you perfect. You will feel no more pain, you will never die unless killed of course, and you will be nearly indestructible! You all should be thanking me!"

Rick ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, leaning back into his cell as Fuhito approached, "You need help man. You're not going to get away with this! My friends will~"

"Your friends have abandoned you! Dear Richard, if Shinra was interested in saving you . . . don't you think they would have by now?"

"Zack will come!"

"Not before you're turned into a Raven!" The men were locked into a stare down, neither relinquishing control. Fuhito rolled his eyes and returned to Sebastian on the table, stabbing him in the neck with the syringe, plunging the strange substance into the SOLDIER. "You will be the first of my Ravens, who will be able to think and communicate with me."

An anguished gasped slipped from his opened mouth, as his body convulsed painfully on the metal table. Suddenly the thrashing stopped and Sebastian was still. The SOLDIER opened his eyes and his bright blues descended into blackness. His eyes were sclera with a violet iris, his tan skin faded to ivory, and black veins exploded over his whole body, crawling up his neck and onto his face. His sandy brown hair began to darken to a shade of ebony as his very soul left his body.

"What is your command Master?" The distorted voice of Sebastian rang out in the hollow room.

"Administer this . . ." Fuhito said with a grin, handing a syringe to Sebastian, "to Rick, so that he may join you and your Raven brethren."

"Yes, Master." Sebastian said as his restraints were removed. He accepted the syringe from Fuhito, slowly making his way to the cell and ripping the door from the hinges. Rick kicked Sebastian in the face, and the sound of his neck breaking, resounded around the room. The new Raven turned his head back towards Rick, his bones snapping back into place.

Rick attempted to attack him again but Sebastian caught his leg, yanking him from the cell. Sebastian swung him around, planting him face first into the ground. The Raven flipped Rick over straddling the smaller man. Frighten hunter eyes bucked as he took in Sebastian's appearance. He shook his head no as his once friend and colleague slammed the syringe into his heart. Rick's screams echoed throughout the laboratory.

* * *

><p>Tseng, Rude, and Reno arrived at the Honey Bee Inn, to find that the door was knocked off its hinges. A crowd surrounded the entrance, blocking their path. Tseng narrowed his dark brown eyes as he stepped over the unconscious form of one of Don's bodyguards. Reno and Rude pushed and shoved the crowd to the sides, making a path for Tseng to follow them inside the building.<p>

"Alright, stand aside, folks!" Reno barked at the annoying crowd. "Hey! Don't make me whack you, man!" He said, grabbing a man that bristled up against him, throwing him to the ground.

The Turks found the unconscious form of another guard huddled on the floor not far from the metal door. Tseng whipped out his PHS and dialed Don Corneo, and before the second ring the metal door slowly pulled up. Tseng placed his PHS back into this jacket pocket, watching the door fully opened, revealing Don's flustered form. He waddled over to them with his hands on his hips.

"Sure took you long enough!" He growled stomping his foot. Sweat poured from the plump man's forehead and cotton swaps plugged up his misshapen nose. Don's nose curved to the left and angry black and blue bruises colored his face.

"Who the hell worked you over," Reno said, pointing to the man's nose.

"Tifa Lockhart!" Don exclaimed. Rude chuckled but straightened himself up, after receiving a glare from Tseng.

"Please tell me that they are still here?" Tseng said wearily. He blinked in a bored manner his gaze hardening at the outburst from Don.

"NO! They aren't here! Two SOLDIERs came in and I made my escape."

"You let the subjects get away?" Tseng asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"What do you think?! I thought they were sent with you!"

Tseng sighed, reaching into his jacket pocket and closing the gap between he and Don faster than you could blink your eye. The deputy Turk held the gun to Don's temple his dark brown eyes narrowing into low slits.

"Do you know where they have gone?" He calmly asked, pulling back the hammer on the Glock. "Please, for your sake, tell me you have valuable information."

Don began to whimper as tears trailed down his face, "I saw them running toward the 5th sector on the cameras. The SOLDIERs were chasing them! Please . . . d~don't k~kil~kill me! Please, I'm s~sorry!"

"Thank you," Tseng replied, releasing Don, who fell to the ground in a heap crying and wailing.

"Have some shame, man, damn!" Reno said as he shook his head.

"You would have to have some first," Rude said, turning to Tseng. "Are we going after them, sir?"

"Yes, Rude. They are most likely heading to the 5th Sector church. Let's move!" The Turks nodded to one another and jogged out of the Honey Bee Inn.

* * *

><p>Elfe walked into the 5th Sector's church, in search of her friend, Aerith. She and the flower girl became fast friends, after Aerith discovered her passed out, in the filthy streets of 5th sector of Midgar, and nursed her back to health. Elfe sighed, finding the church vacant. She prepared to leave but thought better of it.<p>

"Aerith is never gone from this church for very long, I'll just wait." The warrior walked further into the church, approaching the garden at the foot of the altar. She shook her head at the strange flowers and grass that defied nature. "She certainly is special." Elfe murmured, kneeling in the flowers. She ran her glowing hand over the blades of grass, enjoying the sensation of nature at her finger tips.

Her thoughts traveled to dark places as she relished in the surrounding beauty. Something was definitely off with Fuhito. The man had been acting so strangely since his returned from the Northern Crater. It was as if he was a totally different person. He was much colder and darker in his dealings with everyone of AVALANCHE, and his sudden fascination with her, and her declining health was also alarming. The man watched her every move and it was unnerving. His appearance had drastically changed as well. A shiver ran down her spine, thinking about the Scientist.

Elfe's head yanked around, at the doors slamming open. She stood to her feet and removed her bo staff from her back, preparing herself for battle against the two SOLDIERs running in.

"Elfe! It's okay. They're with me!" Aerith called out and Elfe began to relax. Aerith smiled at her as she approached the warrior. "Are you feeling better?"

"A lot better since you fixed me up." Elfe's eyes narrowed, taking in the girl with her. She looked just like the girl from Master Zangan's photo. "Who are your friends?" Aerith looked over her shoulder at the small envoy with her and giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Cloud, Zack, and Tifa."

"Tifa Lockhart?" Tifa's eyes narrowed as she took a step back.

"You're as popular as me, Tifa," Aerith joked, but no one found it humorous at the present moment. She looked up at Zack and he shook his head with a small grin.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

Cloud took a step in front of Tifa guarding her from any potential harm. "That's what I want to know." Cloud said menacingly.

Elfe snorted with a roll of her eyes, "Master Zangan, has a picture of you on his nightstand."

Tifa gasped running up to her, "You know Master Zangan?"

Elfe gave a small smile and nod, "Yes, very well. He's one of my Generals."

"You're the leader of AVALANCHE?"

Elfe's mouth clamped shut, peering over at Zack and Cloud.

"Hey . . . we just want to help Tifa find Master Zangan." Cloud offered as he put his sword away.

"Yeah, we're cool. We won't say anything." Zack cosigned and Elfe nodded her head but she was still suspicious.

"Please, Elfe. I have traveled from Wutai to find him, if you know where he is please, take me to him.

"Alright, but I will only take you and Aerith. These two aren't allowed."

"Wait a minute! Aerith isn't going anywhere near that place without me." Zack said pulling Aeris to his side.

"Zack!" Aerith shouted angrily at him but he refused to look at her as he glared at Elfe.

"Those are the terms," Elfe replied.

"You can trust us. We won't say anything." Cloud pleaded with her but she was not going to yield. She turned to Tifa.

"Those are my terms. Make your choice, but I warn you he doesn't have long."

"What do you mean?"

"Master Zangan is dying from Mako poisoning." Tears sprang to Tifa's eyes as she bit on the inside of her jaw.

"I'm going."

"Teef! I just got you back."

"Cloud, this is Master Zangan. Please don't make me choose."

Cloud dropped his head and nodded solemnly, "You call me as soon as you're finished." He pulled a card from his pocket and scribbled his number on the back of it. "Promise me." He said, slipping the card in her hand clenching to her. She nodded and turned to Elfe.

"Take me to him."

Elfe nodded as she outstretched her hands towards Zack and Cloud, casting a sleeping spell on them. The two SOLDIERs dropped like logs to the church floor.

"Follow me." The girls nodded, walking out of the church, unaware of the group of Turks, watching their departure. Tseng turned to Reno and Rude, with a rare smile on his face.

"Imagine our fortune. Today we can end this war once and for all."

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you liked the new revised version of chapter 8. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The clanging of swords echoed through the sunny apple orchard, in the virtual world of Banora. The Silver and the Crimson generals' swords clashed, flicking sparks and flames in the air. The training facility located on the 49th floor of the Shinra tower could barely contain the super human generals. Rows and columns of apple trees lie uprooted and mangled, and dust hung around the scene, creating a hazy view.

The Generals glared at one another, from where they stood in the grass. A gentle breeze played with their long coats and hair, before they lunged at each other. Flames traveled the length of Genesis's crimson Rapier as it slammed against Sephiroth's sharp Masamune. Emerald eyes burned into Sapphire, with a challenging gleam. They pushed against the other for dominance, neither relenting in the struggle. The heat of the flames forced sweat to drip down their delicate brows, and a slight grin adorned both of their faces.

"Are you afraid, Hero?" Genesis remarked at Sephiroth, who offered a simple chuckle in return. Sephiroth began pushing forward and Genesis feet dragged along the dirt, leaving a trail in their wake.

"Hardly," Sephiroth said to Genesis, who shifted his feet, stopping the momentum the man was gaining. The red head snorted, pushing the Silver General back.

"So smug," he spat, "I plan to wipe that smirk from your lips," Genesis snarled heatedly. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at his friend that was more like a brother.

"Why are you so angry with me, Genesis?"

The red head was caught off guard by the abrupt question, "Excuse me?" He said with a grunt, when Sephiroth stopped his forward momentum.

"Have I done something wrong?" His emerald eyes gleamed, waiting patiently for a response.

"Don't be so melodramatic. We are simply sparring."

"Hard to tell, Gen," Sephiroth snapped, stepping aside, causing Genesis fall forward. The red head looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth, who loomed behind him. "What's your problem, this time? I want to know what I have supposedly done."

"It's nothing," Genesis mumbled, brushing the dust off of his leather coat.

"Nothing, huh," Sephiroth asked with a raised brow. Looking at the scenery around them, "I think those trees over there might have a differing opinion."

Genesis looked around at the destruction and began to chuckle, "My Goddess what a mess. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, pride is lost wings stripped away, the end is nigh," he sighed, looking again at the apple orchard.

"Loveless act two," Sephiroth mumbled. The generals looked at one another and chuckled.

"You remembered," Genesis bowed his head.

Rolling his eyes, "how can I forget, Gen," Sephiroth shrugged.

"Come," Genesis said, leading Sephiroth to the edge of the cliff overlooking the town of Banora. They sat down with their legs dangling over the edge.

"This is town is where I was born, Banora," Genesis said after a long moment of silence. Sephiroth frowned at him. Genesis shrugged. "We moved to the Nibelheim mansion when my mom was pregnant with Angeal," he looked off, "my sister was conceived there." Genesis looked at Sephiroth, "He dragged us there to be closer to the Jenova Project. Professor Gast required it." Genesis frowned, "I wonder what happened to Professor Gast?"

"I have often wondered that myself," Sephiroth nodded his head. He looked around, taking in the small town.

"There's my house right over there," Genesis pointed to the manor on the hill. "I was a sickly child."

"I remember," Sephiroth said, his eyes gazing at the beauty of the town.

"I didn't respond well to the Jenova cells father injected in mother. My genetic code rejected the cells, even when I was in the womb. Yet, Father thought more Jenova cells would heal me," Genesis spat, staring at the mansion in the distance. "Hollander volunteered me, his own son, into the Jenova project. I was the first," he paused, picking up a pile of dirt and letting it drift from his fingers, over the edge of the cliff. "The cells did work for awhile," he shrugged. "But that wasn't enough for Hollander, no," Genesis shook his head, "he had to tamper with my DNA, trying to remove all of my imperfections," Genesis said solemnly. "I spent most of my early childhood sick in a bed or in a lab with my mother taking care of me."

Sephiroth looked at his friend's profile and gloom dwelled on Genesis's face.

"When Angeal was conceived, father didn't have to inject him with the Jenova cells. He absorbed Mother's Jenova cells perfectly like I was supposed to. Angeal was born perfect. I was the mistake." Genesis clenched his jaw, "Father has always been so proud of Angeal. Nothing I did could ever make Father look at me the way he looked at Angeal."

"Hmm," Sephiroth remarked, turning his gaze to the mansion on the hill.

Genesis shrugged, "I have been proving myself all of my life. I have worked hard for everything that I have ever earned. I have to be the best and work hard at it but for you it's effortless," Genesis growled, looking at Sephiroth, who was staring right back at him. "You got it so easy."

"Easy?"

"Yes, easy."

"If you think I had it easy then you don't know me at all," Sephiroth snapped, narrowing his eyes at the red head. "Genesis, we grew up together and you I have not had it easy."

"But you're perfect." Genesis sneered.

Sephiroth scuffed, "Most times I question was it worth it." Sephiroth clenched his jaw.

"Hey, we were experimented on us too," Genesis narrowed his eyes. "Do not think that you are the only one that has suffered!"

"When your father showers you with acid then you can bitch to me," Sephiroth growled.

"Father ripped my genetic code to shreds. Do you know how painful genetic re-sequencing is to a two year old? What have you to say about that?"

"Nothing," Sephiroth remarked quietly. "My father looks at me as a creation instead of son. Yours . . ." Sephiroth trailed off biting the inside of his jaw. "Whatever," he shrugged, "as I thought, you're the one with the problem, not me," the silver haired man snapped.

"I do not have a problem," Genesis winced, leaning on his bent knee. _I need to tell him Hojo isn't his father_, "Seph~"

"Genesis, I didn't ask for this," Sephiroth began, cutting Genesis off quickly. "But I am the best and I will play my role," he said, looking above at puffy cumulus clouds. "If your anger towards me is because of my genetics, I will allow you the time to get over yourself," Sephiroth glared at Genesis, who narrowed his eyes. "You keep calling us brothers, so you will not hate me forever," he shrugged.

Genesis chuckled sardonically, "I suppose you are correct in that assumption."

Sephiroth tilted his head, "You speak about your mom taking care of you when you were sick. Genesis, I can't even remember my mother."

Genesis soften at Sephiroth's admission, he sighed, and "I do. Lucrecia was really nice and kind. She would sneak chocolate milk into the lab for me."

"Humph," Sephiroth snorted.

"Yes, she loved you very much, Seph. During my genetic scrubbing and re-sequencing, I was really sick. And after my mom died, Dr. Crescent would hum to you and me when she was pregnant with you." Genesis looked at Sephiroth, who grinned slightly. "She'd run her fingers through my hair and rub her belly and just hum to us."

"I would have liked to have known her."

"When we were all moved to Shinra Headquarters, Lucrecia tried to smuggle you out of that place, but she was stopped by the SOLDIERS. That's when she disappeared." Genesis explained, while releasing more dirt on the winds, from his fingers.

Sephiroth grimaced, "all I have of her is an old personnel photo." Leaning back on his arms, he said, "Hojo doesn't know that I have it. Father would call me weak for dwelling on her, but she's been on my mind a lot lately."

"We are actually sharing our thoughts. This is good," Genesis smirked.

"Don't ruin it by pointing it out, Gen," Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Angeal's been worried about us,"

"Mother hen," he spat.

"I know," Genesis chuckled back. There was a comfortable silence between the two friends. Genesis looked over at his friend. _I should tell him about his real father. Maybe one day I will._

* * *

><p>Violet eyes stared out of the window of the royal helicopter. The large and spacious air carrier had a cockpit, two rows of bucket seats, and an underneath baggage compartment. There was a rear entrance, one side exit, and a door for the pilot and co-pilot. .<p>

Mishima blinked his eyes in a bored manner. _This is taking so long. But we must use stealth, _he thought. The pilot told them the quickest way to Midgar was over the ocean, landing in Kalm, and driving to Midgar; instead of flying to Costa del Sol and taking the ferry. The sun was setting over the ocean and orange, purple and a golden hue cascaded over the sparkling blue water. Prince Mishima thought about all the things he need to accomplish while he was in Midgar. _I have so many trials to conquer,_ he thought, looking around the helicopter.

The loud whirring of the helicopter barely drowned out the conversations taking place, between the members of his military party, in the far back. The men seemed to be discussing something humorous as all the men wore smiles on their faces. General Nagano sat to his right by the door, with his arms against his chest, resting. There was an empty seat between them and his weapons' bags across from him.

"Denka?"

Prince Mishima turned his gaze to the man, who was poking his head around the co-pilot seat. Mishima gave him a subtle nod. "We will land in Kalm in three hours."

"Thank you, Lieutenant" Mishima replied politely. The man nodded at the Prince, before turning in his seat. The Prince sighed, his thoughts traveling to Tifa. _What possessed that silly girl to just take off without informing me first? I would have taken her to see Zangan._ His attention was caught by something moving around, in one of his weapons duffle bags. He stood from his seat, leaning over the bag. General Nagano looked over at Mishima, frowning at the Prince's sudden movement.

"What's wrong, Denka?" Mishima brought a finger to his lips, pointing to black bag in front of him. The General stood as well, removing a dagger from the sheath on his hip. The other military personnel stopped their conversation, taking defensive stances behind the Prince. Mishima poked the bag with his finger and it squirmed. Ripping open the duffle, Mishima gasped, finding Yuffie balled up in the bag. She clung to her stomach, trying not to vomit.

"Hello, Uncle," she waved weakly, before covering her mouth and retching loudly. He grabbed her by her arms, yanking her out of the bag. Yuffie gagged again, and the Prince steadied her, until she got her bearings. The General chuckled, taking his seat watching the scene unfold. The other soldiers laughed too, before returning to their conversation.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Mishima asked, pinning the Princess with a harsh glare.

Yuffie put her hands on her hips staring up at him, "Hitching a ride, I want to help bring Tifa back. I'm the White Rose of~" she paused, retching in the middle of her statement, holding her mouth and cradling her stomach. Mishima scrunched up his nose, tilting his head away from her.

"I am taking you back to Wutai this very instant," he growled, preparing to take a seat in his chair.

Yuffie shook her head, standing in front of him, "No! Please, I can help you."

"Lieutenant, fly us back to Wutai."

"Your highness we would need to refuel in Kalm first."

"Thank you Lieutenant," Mishima turned his eyes back to Yuffie, who was on the verge of tears.

"Please, Uncle. I can help you," she pleaded with him, holding on to the lapels of his battle vest. "Let me help bring my sister back."

The Prince sighed, running a hand through his wild ebony hair, "Your father is going to put me to death. Fine you can come with me." Mishima said, with a roll of his violet eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yuffie exclaimed, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Prince Mishima smiled despite himself, wrapping his arms around her slender frame. He held her out,

"You will do what I say when I say it."

"Yeah, I'll do whatever you say."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she dropped her gaze, "No exceptions!" He pointed his finger at her.

Yuffie threw her hands up, "It's your show."

"And you are going to call Godo and tell him where you are."

Yuffie's mouth fell open, "Why can't you do it?"

"I could always have them take you back to Wutai."

"No! No, I'll tell him," Yuffie shook her hands out in front of her. Mishima grinned, patting the open seat next to him. She wore a broad smile as she sat down beside him. He watched her profile until she turned to him.

"What?" She shrugged. "I do something wrong already?" Mishima shook his head no. "Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"How you managed to get yourself in that bag, with the weapons is beyond me," he said with a shake of his head.

"I'm the Great Yuffie Kisaragi, ninja supreme, I can get anywhere."

Prince Mishima snorted, ruffling her hair, "I do not doubt it little one."

* * *

><p>Fuhito watched the last of the trucks pull off with their supplies. Looking down at his watch for the thirteenth time in the past hour, Fuhito winced sourly. <em>Where the hell is she?<em> He thought raking a hand through his black bangs. He began pacing back and forth, bringing his wrist up to look at his watch once more.

_**Calm yourself Professor. Everything will be fine. **_

_I know my goddess. I just want everything to be perfect for you. _

_**And it will be.**_ Fuhito instantly felt waves of calm flow through him. _**Better?**_

_Yes, thank you my dark goddess. _Fuhito turned at his name being called and found Elfe with two other girls, recognizing one of them to be Aerith, whom he had met when Elfe passed out returning to base. The other girl he had never seen.

_**She lives!**_ The voice growled within Fuhito's mind. _** Destroy her! **_The Scientist scowled at the girl.

"Fuhito how is Master Zangan?" Elfe asked Fuhito, who glared at Tifa. Aerith and Tifa exchanged looks, before turning back to the ruffled looking Professor.

"What is she doing here?" He said lowly, never taking his eyes off of Tifa.

"Fuhito, I asked you a question, is Zangan still alive?"

He finally looked at his leader, "He has but a few moments," Fuhito's voice was as cold as his glare returned to Tifa.

"Are you okay?" Aerith asked Fuhito, trying to calm the situation.

Tifa felt anger rising in her belly. _That look . . . there is something very wrong with this man. _The Princess narrowed her eyes at him and he hissed at her, attempting to launch at her. Elfe grabbed his wrist in a tight hold, impeding his attack on Tifa.

"Your highness, please excuse him," Elfe drawled, never taking her gaze away from Fuhito. He ceased struggling against her iron grip, when her arm glowed, increasing the strength of the hold. "Master Zangan is this way," she said, shoving Fuhito away. He rubbed his wrist, scowling at Tifa and Elfe.

The leader of AVALANCHE led Aerith and Tifa down a long hallway. Tifa looked over her shoulder, finding Fuhito still staring after her. His eyes glowed red for a moment as he murmured to himself. The Professor disappeared from view as they rounded a corner.

"Is he okay? He's always been so polite," Aerith asked. Elfe stopped in her tracks, turning to face her new friends, "I apologize for his behavior. He's been different since he returned from the North Cavern."

"Don't worry about it, Elfe. I do not take offense to you," Tifa offered with a small smile. Elfe nodded and turned to the door on her left, opening it wide for them. She led them inside, where Tifa found a dying Master Zangan, lying on a cot. He opened his brown glowing eyes, shifting them to the door and they fell on Tifa.

"Nidan?" He whispered weakly and a smile appeared on his face.

"It's me," Tifa choked on a sob, taking a seat on the edge of the cot.

He smiled tiredly, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," she whispered. The tears she fought to hold back drizzled down her cheeks. He shushed her, tucking her silver and chocolate locks behind her ears.

"I missed you, Nidan. I hate I couldn't see your coronation," Zangan said wearily that was immediately followed by a violent cough. Elfe appeared by Tifa's side, handing her a cup of water. Tifa eased the cup to his lips and he took a greedy sip, before lying back on the bed. "You look different, Nidan."

"How so Sifu?" she replied, wiping his mouth and the sweat from his brow. Elfe turned to Aerith, finding the flower girl crying. Tilting her head toward the door, both girls left the room.

"Your father and mother would be so proud of you. You have grown into a beautiful young woman. You're no longer the young girl that would fall into the brook during training. You're a Dan now, Tifa."

"I have yet a long way to go before conquering you, Sifu," she whispered, holding his hand between her two smaller ones.

Zangan shook his head, "No, Nidan. You surpassed me long ago. You are the greatest student I have ever had. I am proud of you."

"Sifu let me heal you," she begged, "I have brought healing waters from Wutai. It's in my pack."

He shook his head, "It's too late for me. I feel my spirit leaving this body." Tifa shook her head. "I'm returning to the lifestream and only this vessel will remain."

"Please . . ." she moaned, laying her head on his chest.

"Nidan? Nidan look at me," Tifa obeyed, sniffling as she looked into her Sifu's eyes. "I want you to do three things for me."

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, Zangan."

"Stop Shinra, this company . . . their greed will destroy all of Gaia." He rose up with a wheeze, "Promise me."

"Okay, I promise," she mumbled. He coughed violently again and blood dribbled down his chin. Tifa wiped his mouth with a sob. "Please let me try to heal you."

"Tifa, I don't have much time. There are so many things I want to share with you. So . . . many things I want to say." He coughed again and his breathing became more labored.

"I'm here. Tell me what you can," Tifa whined, kissing his knuckles before clinging to his hand once more.

"Tifa, you must keep moving forward. In order to become a Sifu, and have ultimate peace, you must release your burdens. Anger, hatred, pain, sadness they will sway your judgment. Do not be afraid to feel but you must not be a slave to your emotions. You mustn't let your emotions control you. You have to forgive your enemy."

Tifa shook her head, "You can't ask me to do that."

"Tifa . . . please you must. It takes . . ." he entered into another coughing fit, "time, Nidan. Power that you never realized was inside of you will come forth. Trust me . . . have I ever steered you wrong?"

Tifa shook her head no as fresh tears streamed down cheeks. A dull ache burned in her chest and in her throat. _Goddess please, not him too._ She prayed, "I promise to try."

"That's my girl. I have a present for you . . . in the drawer." His shaky finger pointed to the night-stand. Tifa leaned over, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a brown paper sack. She peeked inside and gasped, pulling out a pair of battle gloves. The black leather felt soft under her touch, and across the knuckles were ruby hearts trimmed in gold. Tifa looked back at Zangan, who had a small smile on his face.

"I love them, Sifu. Thank you."

"You've earned them. Inside the bag, you will find 10,000 gil, two letters, one to you and one to Emperor Godo, and my will leaving everything I own to you. My house and my dojo in Mideel, everything is yours now," Zangan gazed at Tifa. "I made your father a promise. It was an honor to keep it."

"Please, don't leave me."

"I wish . . . I could grant . . . your request, Nidan. The last thing you need to know . . . is never give up, Tifa. Live everyday to the fullest and remember . . . I love you, Nidan," his last words were whispered as a death rattle escaped from his lips.

"Sifu? Master Zangan!" She grabbed his lapels and gave him a strong shake but he was gone. Tifa moaned loudly, laying her head on his chest. She wailed, drenching his shirt with her tears.

* * *

><p>Tseng, Rude, and Reno sat crouched in the shadows, outside the AVALANCHE base of operations.<p>

Reno shook his head, "How in the hell did we not see this place before?" The red head said, looking over at Rude. "It's a big ass warehouse that says hey check me!"

The stoic man fixed him with a blank expression, "Perhaps, because we weren't looking in the right place," Rude said calmly, turning his attention to the building ahead of them. The train rolled past overhead, blaring loudly as it did. Tseng whipped out his PHS, calling in reinforcements.

"Sir, we've located AVALANCHE. Tifa Lockhart and Aerith Gainsborough are inside with them," his dark brown eyes narrowed. Shaking his head, he said, "Sir, we will wait for back-up. I know sir." Tseng closed the PHS, tucking it back into his pocket. He turned to his men, "The backup will be here in the next fifteen minutes. This ends here."

"Way to go us! Les kick some AVALANCHE ass!" Reno grinned at Rude, who gave a subtle nod.

* * *

><p>Veld walked swiftly out of the elevator and down the corridors of the Shinra building. The head Turk entered into the waiting area, where the cute receptionist greeted him.<p>

"How may I help you sir?"

"I need to speak with the President."

"The President is in a meeting with Director Scarlet and he is not to be disturbed."

Veld rolled his dark brown eyes to the ceiling. He looked at his watch. "Tell the President it is urgent. Everything that he has been wanting is within his grasp."

She nodded her head pressing the call button. The President's growls and moans could be heard by anyone in the waiting area. Blush appeared on the receptionist face as she prepared to relay the message.

"What is it?!" He hollered at her.

"Director Veld is here sir with an urgent matter."

"Tell him to come back later!"

"Sir, he says that everything you wanted could be in your grasp."

There was a pause and silence filled the waiting area, "Send him back." The President growled, cutting the call abruptly. Veld nodded in her direction, before walking around the desk to the hall. He turned the corner where a lone door stood at the end. Two guards stood watch on either side of the massive door. Approaching them, one guard placed a hand on his chest.

"You can't go in there Director."

"The President is expecting me."

The guard nodded, opening the door for him. Veld entered the office, finding a rumpled Scarlet straightening her hair, and the President tucking his shirt.

"This had better be good, Director," the President threatened the Turk. Veld gave a slow blink before he began.

"I just received a report from Tseng. They followed Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, and the leader of AVALANCHE to the enemy's base of operations in the 5th sector. I have deployed a number of Turks to handle the situation but I believe it will not be enough. I need your authorization to send Infantry and a few SOLDIERs to help."

The President let out a low chuckle, "Both girls and AVALANCHE, huh," he smirked, "this is everything I've been wanting." He leaned back in his large leather chair. Scarlet smiled at the President as she reapplied her lipstick.

"Sir, we might not have much time."

"You have my authorization, but I want Angeal and Sephiroth to take point. I don't want this messed up." He sent Veld a cold glare, but remained stoic. Scarlet snickered, placing her lipstick in her clutch purse.

"Mr. President this ends here. The Turks are already mobilized and in route."

"You make this happen Veld, and the rewards will be insurmountable."

Veld nodded his head, before dipping out of the room. _The only reward I want is the safe return of Felicia and Hojo's head on a pike!_ Veld thought as he made his way through the corridors.

* * *

><p>Genesis and Sephiroth sat atop the cliff, of the Banora setting in the Shinra training facility. Behind them, was the destruction of an Apple Orchard and in front of them was the quiet computer simulated town of Banora. Sephiroth looked over at Genesis, who was deep in thought.<p>

"Do you remember anything from the time you and Angeal kidnapped me from the Shinra building three years ago," Sephiroth asked, watching Genesis, who sniffed as he looked over at his friend.

"They erased our memories. Well Angeal's and mine you were too out of it to know anything."

Sephiroth glared at him, "You didn't answer my question."

"I remember bits and pieces, Seph. I know I took my jump drive with me, but its location is unknown. I suspect that father has destroyed it. Luckily for me a duplicated it before we went to Nibelheim or all my work would be lost."

Sephiroth nodded his head, "I remember a man watching over me. He was tall with red glowing eyes. The way he looked at me . . . no one has ever looked at me that way." Genesis shifted where he sat. "Do you know who that man was?"

"Like I said Sephiroth I remember bits and pieces of that time. I wish I could help you."

"I was curious," Sephiroth replied, turning his head straight, looking down into the town.

Genesis scowled, turning his head to the sky. _I guess now is as good of a time as any. Goddess I hope I am doing the right thing_. "Sephiroth?"

"Humph?"

"What would you do if you discovered that someone you know wasn't who they claimed to be?"

"Well that wasn't cryptic at all, Gen," Sephiroth said with an annoyed grimace on his face.

Genesis rolled his eyes, "Humor me."

Sephiroth sighed, flicking his hair over his shoulder, "It is difficult to say. I guess it would depend on the person. Betrayal is quite a bitter taste. The closer the individual was to me, the more I might not be able to control how I would react," he replied honestly. The red General nodded and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him. "What would make you ask me that question?"

Genesis shrugged, "I haven't a reason," he looked at the sky. "I am just simply enjoying our moment, Seph. You are a very difficult man to know and I was simply reminding myself of that fact."

"Humph," Sephiroth smirked at him, "you're keeping something from me, aren't you."

"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return," Genesis whispered.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the redhead, "If that is the way you want to play, Gen."

Genesis smirked and Sephiroth smiled as well.

"What in the hell did you two do to that Apple Orchard?"

Sephiroth and Genesis turned, looking up at the massive Angeal, who glared down at them.

"It was in the way," Genesis said, looking back at the town.

"Gen had a temper-tantrum didn't he?" Angeal asked, locking eyes with Sephiroth.

"You know it."

"Would the two of you care to play pin the fireball on the General?"

"A little testy today isn't he," Angeal said with a laugh. "We got a mission Seph." The Raven General became serious, "Lockhart's been located as well as AVALANCHE and the Cetra. Our mission is to lead the attack and retrieve both girls. We got jet."

Sephiroth immediately rose to his feet, and a strange look hung on his face. He locked eyes with Genesis, who nodded at him.

"Let's go," Sephiroth said quietly, walking toward the exit. Angeal turned to Genesis, who was watching Sephiroth leave.

"Look after him, Angeal."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Elfe left Aerith at Master Zangan's door to have a word with her second in command. She rounded the corner, entering into the Battle garage. Fuhito was fuming in the same spot she left him in ten minutes ago. The Scientist stood perched with his arms against his chest, murmuring to himself. Elfe narrowed her eyes at him.<p>

"What the hell was that?" She barked at him and he glared back.

"Why did you bring her here? You should have consulted with me first." He spat back.

"Do you know who that is, Fuhito?"

"Someone who does not belong here," he shrugged.

"That's Master Zangan's pupil! Princess Tifa Lockhart Kisaragi!"

Fuhito turned away from her angry dark brown eyes, "Who she is, is of no consequence." His tone was cold.

Elfe yanked him around, "Zangan has told me what she's capable of, and she's the daughter of the Emperor of Wutai. She can help us!"

"We were doing just fine before her and we will continue without her."

Elfe scuffed, placing her hand on her hip, "I don't know if you noticed, but Rufus and Lazard have stopped bring us funding, since that Reactor flop. We need financing to keep this operation going. We're fighting for the planet, remember?!" she yelled through clenched teeth.

"My discovery in the Northern Cavern will help us save the planet," Fuhito said haughtily, looking down his nose at her.

Elfe flung her hands in the air shaking her head, "Yeah," she asked, "And just what did you discover there, Fuhito? Because you've been weird ever since you returned."

"I discovered salvation."

Elfe bit back a nasty retort, rolling her eyes away from him.

"Elfe when I found you all those years ago," Fuhito began, "what was the one thing I asked you to do for me?"

She sighed wearily, "Trust you."

"Will you? I want her out of here. I have a bad feeling about that girl."

"She's . . ." Elfe trailed, slumping forward. Fuhito caught her before she hit the ground.

"You're weak. You need to rest. The next truck is rolling out in a few minutes go on and board it."

She shook her head, leaning heavily on Fuhito, "I'm fine . . . let's just finish getting everything out of here, and we will leave Tifa and Aerith here."

Fuhito nodded his head, walking Elfe toward a crate, leaning her against it, "That's the smartest thing you've said this entire conversation."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Angeal were flanked by a small army of Infantry and SOLDIERs, approaching Tseng and the ensemble of Turks, who were waiting outside the abandon warehouse. Tseng met Sephiroth halfway, giving him a nod, which the General returned politely.<p>

"What's the situation, Tseng," the Silver General asked.

"The Princess and the Cetra entered the warehouse, led by the leader of AVALANCHE approximately thirty minutes ago. As we waited two trucks have left the premises. They appeared to be members of AVALANCHE. The Princess and the Cetra have yet to emerge from the building. From what I was able to ascertain, the enemy is leaving this base permanently, and only few members are currently inside," Tseng finished his report.

"Thank you, Tseng," Sephiroth said with a nod, turning to the men awaiting orders. "We are to enter the warehouse and obtain Princess Tifa and the Cetra Aerith. They are not to be harmed in anyway. Use lethal force on the members of AVALANCHE only if necessary. Do not fire until fired upon first. Should the Princess and the Cetra provide resistance use minimal force only," he reached for the stun gun a nearby SOLDIER had, holding the gun for everyone to see. "You will use the stunners on the females."

"Are there any questions?" Angeal said, looking among the men. He turned to the Turks and they nodded their heads.

"Let's keep this contained and let's make this quick. You have your orders," Sephiroth's deep voice commanded the respect of the men, and they knew this was battle that they would surely win.

* * *

><p>Aerith sat on the floor, with her knees to her chest. Her thoughts were with Tifa and Zangan. Although she did not know him, she cared about her new found friend. Aerith closed her eyes, clamping her hands together, and whispered a small prayer to the planet. She wanted so badly to go in there and comfort Tifa, but she did not want to intrude on their last moment together. The door opened slowly and a red eyed Tifa shuffled out into the hall. Aerith quickly got to her feet, peering over her petite friend's shoulder. Master Zangan's arms were crossed over his chest with a dragon smeared on his forehead in ash. Tifa's eyes were trained on the floor as she closed the door behind her.<p>

"Tifa?" Aerith asked her gently.

"I'm okay," she replied sadly. Aerith grabbed her chin, raising her eyes to hers. Tifa's lips quivered as new tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie," Aerith said, pulling the Princess into her arms. Tifa's legs buckled under her and the two young women sank to the floor. The flower girl stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Tifa sobbed into her shoulder. "Let it all out," Aerith cooed to her, rocking the warrior back and forth. They sat like that for what felt like hours, until Tifa stopped crying, but was content to be held by her friend. Glowing ruby eyes met hunter green, and the friends gazed at one another.

"Thank you, Aerith. Thank you so much."

"Anytime," Aerith whispered. Tifa wiped her face on her arm as she stood up and helped the flower girl to her feet.

"How am I going to tell my father that his best friend has returned to the lifestream?"

"As gently as you can. Tifa losing someone is never easy, and telling the ones left behind is sometimes even more difficult."

Tifa smiled and wrapped her arms around Aerith once more, giving her a secure squeeze, "I am blessed to have met you."

Aerith blushed, rubbing Tifa's back, "same here."

A loud explosion rocked the building, hurling Tifa and Aerith into the nearby wall. The girls looked at each other, before turning in the direction of the sound.

"What is happening?"

"I have no idea," Aerith replied hesitantly. The girls ran toward the commotion, where gunfire rang out in the Battle garage. They entered into a fray of flying bullets, warriors in hand to hand combat, and smoke. A small army of Shinra military filed into the room. A fierce battle yell caught the girls' attention.

Tifa and Aerith looked to their right, finding Elfe working a small crowd with her Bo staff. She hit one man with such force he crashed into a wall. Elfe swept the staff behind her back, striking a man in the stomach and with a flick of her wrist she smashed another man in the face. Leaping into the air, Elfe slammed the staff to the ground, and the crowd of men surrounding her, were flung backwards.

Elfe fell to the ground, breathing in a labored manner. Two Infantry soldiers approached her, aiming their guns at the leader. Tifa ran towards the trio, but was stopped when SOLDIER jumped into her path. He grabbed her by her arm, yanking her toward him. She used the momentum to sink her knee into his groin. The SOLDIER doubled over, slumping to the side. Tifa looked in Elfe's direction, and found Fuhito standing behind the group. He fired on the soldiers, instantly killing them. He picked Elfe up, placing her on his shoulder. Tifa and Fuhito locked eyes and his glowed brightly, before disappeared in the smoke, with the unconscious Elfie dangling behind him.

"ELFE!" She called to her, but the Scientist and the girl were gone. Tifa turned just into to dodge the electrodes of a stun gun. Grabbing the wires, she used haste to zoom around him, effectively tying the man up. He growled and squirmed as he glared at her, from the ground.

"TIFA!" Aerith screamed. The flower girl held out her staff at the three men cornering her.

"Aerith," she whispered, using haste to zoom over to her friend. Tifa swiped one man's legs, knocking him into the air and punched him in the chest, hurling him into his brethren.

The Cetra smiled at her, "Thanks."

Tifa nodded back, looking around at the chaos surrounding them. She found a man behind them, preparing to fire, the Princess grabbed Aerith, pulling them to the floor. Tifa shot ice at the man, pinning him to the wall.

"You okay?" Tifa asked Aerith, who's eyes were locked on something else. "Aerith?!" The Cetra dragged her eyes to Tifa, quickly turning them back to the object holding her attention. The warrior princess looked at what had Aerith attention and her heart stopped. Sephiroth stood in the center of the room, his emerald cat eyes searching diligently for something. Everything around her stopped as her boiling blood pulsed in her ears. A deep burning rage filled her being and a bright glow emitted from her core through her shirt.

"Tifa," Aerith whispered.

"Aerith, I need you to hide," Tifa said calmly, without ever looking at her.

"Tifa please let's just get out of here."

The Princess shook her head, "I can't," she replied, walking toward Sephiroth. Her eyes were set in a determined glare, watching him watch the battle with his Masamune clutched in his left hand, awaiting the opportunity to use it. That familiar burn continued to build, radiating from her core, throughout her body. With every step she took toward him, the ground beneath her foot burst around it. Fire traveled length of her arms coming to rest in her fist. A deep growl rolled out of her throat.

"SEPHIROTH!" she screamed out his name. The earth shook relentlessly and wind shot out around her body. Men were flung about the room as Sephiroth brought his wide emerald eyes to her.

"Lockhart," he whispered. The moment he dreaded was finally taking place.

Angeal looked on with wide eyes at the young woman standing across from Sephiroth. _So that's Tifa?_ He thought, wondering how this would go down.

Tifa charged at him so fast the human eye could barely process what was happening. Tifa punched him with a flaming right hook. Sephiroth reacted faster than she anticipated, swinging the Masamune at her neck but stopped mid swing. Their shocked eyes watched one another. He dropped his hand, removing the sword from her neck. Tilting her head, she glared at him.

"Why did you stop?" She asked. He remained silent, watching her confused emotions fly across her face. "GAAHHH!" she roared, her flaming fist struck him with a left hook followed by a right jab and ending with a left uppercut.

Sephiroth sailed through the air, landing awkwardly a few feet away. Angeal attempted to stop her but Sephiroth waved him off as he stood to his feet, "This is between us. Stay out of it."

"You took everything from me you monster," she growled, approaching the General slowly.

"I know," he replied, dropping Masamune to the ground, turning his eyes to her. He watched her looking from the sword and back to him. "I'm not going to fight you, Princess."

"Pick it up!" She watched him standing stoically across from her. "I SAID PICK IT UP!" she yelled, charging at him again, kicking him into a wall. He stood up, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. She struck him with a string of punches and kicks, tossing him across the room. He stood again, waiting for her to continue. "FIGHT BACK!" Sephiroth shook his head. "FIGHT ME!" The room was still as everyone watched the two of them.

"I will not fight you," he calmly replied, looking at her. Conflicting emotions flickered across her face, as they stood across from one another watching.

Tseng used the opportunity to strike, "NOW," he yelled, hitting her with the stun gun.

"AAHHHH!" She wailed, fighting against the electrical currents. The rest of the Turks joined, causing her to fall forward. Sephiroth caught her, cradling her in one arm. She blinked at him, looking at the man strangely, "I hate you," she whispered.

He nodded his head, "I know."

Tifa's eyes fluttered closed as she slumped against him. He swept her up in his arms. Angeal walked towards them with Aerith in his grasp tugging against him.

"Tifa!" Aerith exclaimed, watching Sephiroth with her. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he turned to the stunned room.

"The objective has been met . . . move out," Sephiroth said, walking out of the room with Tifa. Angeal trailed behind with Aerith firmly in his grasp.

* * *

><p>Cloud opened his mako blue eyes to a darkened church. He rubbed the back of his neck, standing to his feet. He swayed in disorientation, latching on to a pew. Cloud found Zack sprawled out on the floor, a few feet away from him. Loud snores came from the sleeping man. Leaning down, he gave Zack a firm shake, "Zack, and wake up man!"<p>

"Huh?" Zack jerked up, looking around wildly, "What the hell happened? And why do I have cotton mouth! Aw man! That chick hit us with a sleeping spell didn't she?"

"Looks like," Cloud said solemnly.

"How are we supposed to find the girls now?" He moaned, standing up as well. .

Cloud shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know but I'm going to find them. Come on."

Zack nodded, following behind Cloud when an explosion resounded in the distance. The two SOLDIERs looked at one another, running out of the church. They scanned their surroundings and found smoke drifting towards the plate 300 yards from them. Nodding to one another, the SOLDIERS ran in a full sprint, dodging and maneuvering around the citizens, who were running from the smoke.

Cloud leapt over a car, landing in a neat crouch before sprinting again.

"SHOW OFF!" Zack yelled at him. Cloud smirked. They made it to the area where the smoke was coming from, in record time, finding the small army entering the building. Cloud walked up to Elena and Cissnei, who were directing some of the Infantry men.

"Elena what's going on?"

She looked at him, shaking her head, "You don't know?"

"Know what Elena?" Zack asked, in aggravation.

"This is AVALANCHE's headquarters, and Princess Tifa and the Cetra are inside. They are being subdued as we speak," Cissnei replied with a shrug.

Cloud and Zack ran past them, into the building just in time to see Sephiroth drop his weapon looking at Tifa.

"I'm not going to fight you."

Cloud's eyes bucked, listening to Sephiroth, "What's he doing?" he asked Zack, who shrugged. The teen gasped, when he noticed Aerith standing not too far away from them. They locked eyes and a small sad smile peeled her face. The flower girl attempted to meet him, but Angeal impeded her progress. He whispered to her, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him.

Zack went to stop Angeal but Cloud blocked him. "Don't."

"But its Aerith," he whispered back harshly.

"Trust me."

The young SOLDIERS turned back to the fight, watching Tifa was toss Sephiroth around like a rag doll. .

"FIGHT BACK!" Sephiroth shook his head. "FIGHT ME!"

"I will not fight you," he calmly replied. Cloud could see the confusion in her ruby depths. _What is Sephiroth doing? Why won't he fight back?_ Cloud gasped as the electrodes latched on to her back and legs. A hiss fell from her lips as she fought against the currents. He went to stop them but was blocked by Zack, who simply shook his head.

Tifa fell forward and Cloud's mouth fell open as Sephiroth quickly caught her. He witnessed the General cradling her in his arm as something precious to him. Cloud saw them whispering to one another before she fainted. The General ripped the electrodes from her body, before sweeping her into his arms. . Turning to the audience in the room, they locked eyes with one another, staring intensely at the other, until Sephiroth finally looked away.

"Tifa!" Aerith exclaimed, watching Sephiroth with her. The room was silent the men were afraid to breathe less the miss something.

"The objective has been met . . . move out," Sephiroth said, walking out of the room with Tifa. Angeal trailed behind with Aerith firmly in his grasp. Cloud and Zack looked at one another, before filing out of the room with everyone else.

* * *

><p>Prince Mishima and the others arrived at the AVALANCHE base, finding it deserted and battle scarred. Yuffie looked around with a frown on her face, before looking at her Uncle. Mishima's left eye twitched as he took in the scene.<p>

"Where is everybody?" Yuffie asked, taking a few steps forward. She gasped as she kneeled down, rubbing her hand along a trail of broken earth. Yuffie looked back at Mishima, "Tifa was here . . . maybe two hours ago, and she was pretty pissed too. This is her doing."

Mishima's eye twitched again, "I want you to search this place from top to bottom. I want answers and I want them now. MOVE!" He yelled at his men, and they quickly dispersed. General Nagano noticed a figure peaking from behind a broken down truck. The General made his way to the Prince, whispering in his ear.

"Yuffie, lend me your shuriken."

Yuffie frowned, pulling her weapon from her back, "Will I get it back?"

He sighed, snatching the weapon from her hand. General sent a fire ball, from his materia bangle, at the truck, sending it flying into the air. The figure attempted to run but Mishima threw the shuriken, nailing him to the wall. A frightened yelled disturbed the air. The three Wutanese approached the pudgy man and his honey brown eyes darted from figure to figure.

"Hey don't hurt me, man!"

"I will not harm you, so long as you reveal all that you know," Mishima narrowed his gaze.

"I don't know nothing and if I did I wouldn't tell you squat!" He spat. Before either Prince or the General could react, Yuffie kneed him in the stomach, grabbing his thick throat in her small hand.

"What is your name?"

"Wedge," he sputtered, gasping for air.

"I am Princess Yuffie Kisaragi, The White Rose of Wutai. The greatest ninja you will ever meet. Now," she dramatically paused, "I just flew twelve hours on a helicopter, traveling at 300 miles per hour. I spent the first eight in a bag, and I get motion sickness. Trust me, it is not pretty. All of this, I have done to find my sister, you would know her if you saw her. She is pretty girl, with red eyes, and white and brown hair, when enraged, everything starts looking like the Apocalypse?" Yuffie frowned. Wedge began turning blue. "Now if you do not tell me everything you know, about what went down here, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FACE OFF!"

Mishima grabbed Yuffie, tucking her behind him, "Maybe he would feel more compelled to tell you something if he could breathe, little one."

"Forgive me Uncle. I am on edge," Yuffie said, pacing back and forth behind them. The General chuckled, before turning back to their witness.

Mishima sighed, rubbing his temples, "Just tell me what you know, and I will free you . . . Should you decide to resist, I will allow my niece to get the information from you."

Wedge's eyes bucked, "We were attacked by Shinra, but I got away. The girl you're looking for was captured by General Sephiroth. Shinra has her now." He looked the Prince in the eyes, "I have never seen Sephiroth take a beating before . . . that girl . . . she . . . wow. It **was** like the Apocalypse," he trailed off, looking at the floor. Mishima yanked the shuriken from the wall and Wedge plopped on the ground, on his bum. Handing Yuffie her weapon, she placed it in the holder.

"Your majesty!"

Yuffie and Mishima looked up, finding a warrior running towards them.

"What is it?" Mishima asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You should see it for yourself. Denka," de said, bowing his head. The three followed the Wutai Knight to the far corridor and around the corner. He paused at a cracked door, "In there your highness." He bowed, standing beside the door. Mishima, Yuffie, and General Nagano entered the room. Yuffie instantly began crying and Mishima pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him. They stared at the body of Master Zangan. General Nagano approached the corpse, uttering a small prayer.

"He deserves to be buried in his home country," Nagano solemnly said.

"I know," Mishima whispered, "I'll make the arrangements." He picked his niece up and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Come Yuffie." The General watched the monarchs leave the room, before turning back to Zangan, pulling the sheet over his body.

"Good bye old friend. Have a safe journey back to the lifestream."

* * *

><p>This is the revised chapter. Hope you enjoyed, adios!<p>

~Auktober


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the new chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. If you have any questions about do not hesitate to ask. I will be more than happy to answer any question you throw at me. Well anyway, let's get this show on the road.

**Chapter 10:**

_She was completely encompassed by a sea of black. Everywhere she looked her glowing ruby eyes met nothing but darkness. Dread gripped her as the sound of her shuddering breaths resounded around her. Something brush past her shoulder and she jumped reaching out into the blackness. _

"_Who's there!" She asked but received no response. A chill ran down her back as she took careful and hesitant steps forward. The thuds of her booted feet echoed throughout the hollow place. She inhaled deeply and the dank musty air flowed into her nostrils. She gasped when whispering flowed past her. Looking over her shoulder, she searched for the source of the whispers._

"_Hello!" She called out into the black abyss. She pulled her arms around herself as she trudged forward._

_**Tifa**_

"_Who are you?" She asked the whisperer._

_**Follow my voice**_

_Tifa reached out her hands sweeping the air as she stumbled forward blindly. Fear sat in her belly as she swallowed hard. Her hand met something solid she hit her palm against it swiping back and forth to see how far it extended._

_**Over here**_

"_Please . . . who are you? Where are you?"_

_**This way**_

"_Just tell me . . ." Tifa trailed off as she tripped over a rock on the ground. She fell face first knocking the wind from herself. Tifa rolled on her side as she wheezed and coughed. She heard trickling water not too far from where she was now. _

_**Tifa, you are nearly here**_

_Tifa pulled herself to her feet reaching out with her hands once more as she moved ahead. Her bruised hand slid along the wall as she waved about with the other. _

_**You are doing great, Princess**_

_Tifa almost scuffed at the voice as she followed it. Irritation filled her, shoving her fear aside as she staggered around in the dark place. The sound of the trickling water began to speed up to a steady stream becoming louder. Her hand slid into a curve in the wall as a dim aqua glow hit the adjacent wall ahead of her. A small trail of bright aqua light began piercing the darkness becoming more pronounced. The sharp acidic smell of mako stung her nose causing her eyes to water. _

_Ruby eyes danced around her surrounding as she emerged into a large cavern. A large pool of glowing mako was at the center of the room. Above it was a small mako fall spilling into the pond below. Jagged rocks lined the large cavern. The light of the mako shimmered across the walls pushing the darkness away. The energy from the mako crackled within the cavern. Tifa gasped. __**This is the place where I had my accident.**__ She thought as her eyes fell on a woman at the bank of the mako pond. _

_The woman was beautiful. She was average height and clothed in a white elegant gown. Her long chestnut hair was pulled in a high ponytail with a single yellow cloth loosely holding it. The woman's bangs defied gravity sticking into the air falling over one of her green eyes that were now gazing at Tifa. She scanned the younger woman carefully, smiling warmly at the Princess. Her smile melted away the young warrior's irritation. Tifa's mouth parted slightly as she looked at this gorgeous woman. She seemed so familiar to the Princess. She tilted her head this way and that to trigger a memory as to where she might have seen her. The woman giggled at her closing the gap between them. Her dainty feet were bare gliding across the ground without the slightest sound._

"_See. You found your way. You always find your way." Her soprano voice was kind. "You are more beautiful than I'd imagined." Tifa blushed tucking her silver lock behind her ear._

"_Who are you?" Tifa asked again. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere. Have we met?"_

"_No Princess, we have never met. But I knew your mom. You look just like her." The woman reached out to Tifa caressing her cheek lightly. "Your mom was very kind to me. We were friends once."_

"_How did you know my mom?" The woman shrugged with a slight smirk on her face as she regarded the younger woman. _

"_Well, I will just tell you that I had a hand in getting your Mom and Dad together." The woman said dancing around Tifa's questions. Tifa shook her head bringing her ruby eyes to her bright green ones._

"_Wait? You knew my Dad too? Who are you?"_

"_Tifa, who I am is not important." Aggravation shone in Tifa's crimson eyes as she sighed in annoyance. The woman simply giggled. "If it is so important to you then you may call me Lucrecia." Tifa snorted as a stubborn smile peeled her lips. They locked eyes and Lucrecia gazed at her patiently._

"_Why are we here? In this cave?" Lucrecia looked around as if noticing the place for the first time then brought her gaze back to Tifa._

"_Here, is where it all began."_

"_Um . . . okay?"_

"_The planet's destiny for you."_

"_A destiny . . . for me?" Tifa said mockingly as she looked around the place. She sighed rubbing at her left temple. _

"_You were chosen before you were born by the Goddess Minerva, Gaia's avatar, as the planet's final weapon." Lucrecia tilted her head as Tifa groaned now rubbing both temples._

"_Excuse me? What are you talking about it?" _

"_In times of danger, Gaia summons her weapons to protect her, and you and a select few warriors were also chosen to protect the planet." Tifa scuffed rolling her eyes to the roof. She noticed the large opening that she fell through when she was a child and shook her head._

"_This is a mistake. You have the wrong girl."_

"_Everything that has happen to you has all led to this point. You can not deny your destiny." Tifa shook her head placing her hands on her hips._

"_If I'm a weapon, what are you suppose to be?" Lucrecia smiled looking into her ruby depths._

"_Sweetie, I'm your guide." Tifa sighed raking her hand through her mismatched locks. "I will be there whenever you need me."_

"_Lucrecia . . . I'm just a girl. I don't know how to protect the planet. What am I suppose to do?" Lucrecia cupped Tifa's face in her hands her patient eyes watching the Princess carefully. As uncomfortable as Tifa was she couldn't help leaning into Lucrecia's embrace._

"_Tifa, that's why I'm here, to guide you. I know you don't understand everything right now but you will." She tucked the silver lock behind Tifa's ear still holding her face in her palms. "You have many trials ahead of you and I will be there with you. Guiding you on the right path." Lucrecia suddenly looked up her eyes darting around anxiously._

"_What's wrong?" Tifa asked at the woman's diverted attention. Bright green eyes returned to ruby and a warm smile peeled her lips. She kissed Tifa's forehead before bringing her eyes back to her scared ones._

"_It's time to wake up."_

Tifa was jerked from her vision bolting upright in the bed. She inhaled deeply as her heart skipped a beat. Tifa fell backward on the bed panting heavily.

* * *

><p>The midmorning sun hung over the small town of Corel. The peaceful village was shaped like a rather large square. The cobbled streets circled the town, with four main roads forming a cross. The roads met at the statue of a folk hero in the heart of the village. The stone statue that stood proudly, in the image of man wearing a sombrero with cigar hanging from his lip. A pick axe was slung over the shoulder of the folk hero's immortalized statue. Corel City Hall was directly in front of the statue and behind it was the town's church. The mines were along the far northwest edge of Corel and the school was to the far east. The first Shinra constructed reactor was at the south part of the town looming over the city. Shopping centers and market places lined the roads.<p>

Corel was quiet. The townspeople that were normally bustling about village were not. Aside from the AVALANCHE guerilla fighters, the place was a ghost town. The undead Ravens marched the streets on sentry duty never needing food or sleep. Some members of AVALANCHE sat at a café helping themselves to whatever they wanted. All of the townspeople were gather up and placed in the City Hall as hostages.

The burly man Shears stood on the steps of City Hall finishing off his cigarette. He was a man deep in thought. The turn AVALANCHE was taking was not what he signed up for, and he surely did not like the way things were going. He took a deep drag from his cigarette exhaling slowly. His mind traveled to the events of last night, when Fuhito carried a half dead Elfe into the building. He remembered how limp she hung in the demented Professor's arms. He never trusted the guy. _No one's that polite all the time. Since that freak got back from Northern Cavern he's been weird, well weirder._

Shears rolled his hazel eyes to the sky shielding the glare from the sun with his hand. He could hear the birds chirping in the park across the way and it irritated him. _Don't those stupid birds know Gaia could end at any moment? What're they so damn happy about?_ He shook his head at his own thoughts berating himself for being silly. The door opened revealing a member of AVALANCHE approaching him. Shalua sauntered over to him. She stood beside him watching his profile. He glanced at her turning his gaze to the ground.

"What's up Shalua?"

"The hostages are getting restless. They want to know how long this is going to take?" She said tiredly. Shears blew out a puff of smoke tossing the cancer stick to the ground stamping it with his booted foot.

"It's that Barrett guy again isn't it?"

"Yeah it's him again." Shears scuffed rolling his eyes to the sky. "But can you blame him? He has a pregnant wife and a son in there."

"Tell him we'll be out of his way in no time." Shalua rolled her eyes away from him.

"Shears, I joined AVALANCHE because Shinra is an evil corporation. They took my sister and I became a part of this organization to offer my expertise and to find Shelke."

"I know why you joined." He snapped at her. She sighed turning him around to face her.

"Do you?" Shears looked into her sparkling blue eyes. "We were suppose to take a stand against Shinra for the planet, but now we don't look that different from them. You can't let Fuhito stay on this path." The man nodded his head. "You can't let this continue. Let these people go, Shears."

"You're right, Shalua. Tell the hostages it shouldn't be too long now." She nodded her head and placed a hand on his shoulder before disappearing into the building. Truth be told Shears had no idea how long this was going to take. He growled pushing off the steps ascending them quickly. He entered the building to find some of the Ravens standing guard. One of them turned their dead purple iris on scelar eyes on him and it was enough to make him cringe. "Fuhito fucked you up my man. Damn." The Raven tilted his head never speaking a word. Shears shook his head walking toward the open elevator. He quickly entered pressing the button for the third floor exiting when it arrived just as quickly. Shears approached the office of the mayor attempting to go inside but was stopped by a Raven. "My man, you wanna get out of the way?" The Raven never spoke merely blinking very slowly. "I need to speak to the boss so get your creepy ass out of the way." The Raven slowly moved to the side allowing Shears to enter the office. Fuhito was in the middle of a full blown conversation with himself but stopped mid sentence looking up with a grimace. Shears looked at the man strangely.

"I was not to be disturbed, Mr. Shears."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. When are we gonna let these people go?"

"When we do." Fuhito said in a snippy tone. Shears glared at the Professor.

"Blowing shit up, I'm your man. Knocking off banks, I'm definitely your man, but I didn't sign up for this. We came into these folks town hauled their ass up in this City Hall and never gave these folks a reason. Now, I don't know about you but I wouldn't stand for this shit, and these people have been doing alright. You need to tell them something. Hell! You need to tell me something."

"I do not have explain anything that I do to the likes of you. I am in charge. It's over when I say!" Fuhito's blackened eyes glowed red for a moment and then faded. Shears swallowed a lump in his throat but he was determined not to let this man unnerve him.

"What the hell happen to you man."

"I have been enlightened."

"No, you're screwed up, my man. You need help." Fuhito shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, I got something else to say. What the hell we gonna do about Elfe? She's need medical attention." Fuhito sighed scratching lazily behind his ear.

"Elfe's fine."

"Bullshit, that girl is half dead and getting worse."

"She needs to rest and that is what she is doing. Why don't you go check on her and leave me alone. You are dismissed." Fuhito said swiveling around in the chair facing toward the windows. Shears mouth fell open then closed. "You are still here? Should I have my Raven escort you?"

"Naw, my man. I know where the door is."

"Good. Use it." Shears bit the inside of his jaw as he stormed out of the room. The Raven standing by the door looked at him with his dead black and purple eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He yelled at the Raven. Shears stomped off leaving the Raven to stare after his figure. The irrate man stood in front of the elevator glaring heatedly at it. _Who does that asshole thinks he's talkin' to? _Shears fumed within his mind. The elevator opened with a cheerful ding making the man stare at the door with disdain. He entered the elevator car pressing the button for the first floor. He leaned against the wall his arms tucked to his chest. Shears growled as he pressed the button for the basement. The doors opened on the first floor revealing two Ravens marching passed before they closed again opening to a dim lit hallway.

The burly man stomped out of the elevator walking to the end of the hallway. He rounded the corner to his right, and was met with a large metal door at the end of the hall. He opened the door tipping inside the room. The Mayor's panic room was a medium sized with four bare concrete walls and a single bookshelf on one of them. Shears found Elfe laying on a small bed covered in blankets. Near the bed was a desk with a lamp and a chair. Her still form looked so fragile. Dark circles hung under her eyes, her normally shiny hair was dull, and her olive skin was pale where she laid. He sighed taking the chair from the desk sliding it by the bed. The old chair could barely support his weight as he hunched over on his knees. Shears watched Elfe his heart breaking for her and his anger forgotten for the moment.

* * *

><p>Prince Mishima sat at a desk in the finest hotels in Midgar. The Prince rent out the whole top floor of the Emerson Hotel on the top plate for he and his men. President and Vice President Shinra both had their own private suites in this hotel. Only the most elite were allowed to stay there. He leaned back in the chair crossing his leg as he listened to his brother voice come across the speaker.<p>

"Relax, brother. Everything is under control." Mishima sighed rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"Mishima, how am I to relax? I gave Zangan my word that I would protect Tifa, and she has fallen into enemy hands. Leviathan only knows what they are doing to my child."

"Brother, I swear to you on my honor if any harm comes to Tifa I will deliver President Shinra's head to you on a platter." Mishima looked up as his General entered into the office space of the luxurious suite. General Nagano took a seat across from the Prince.

"Zangan . . . my old friend is dead?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, my lord. Zangan has passed on to the lifestream. His remains are being transported to you as we speak. Yuffie is on that helicopter as you requested." Emperor Godo sigh came across the speaker.

"How did Yuffie take seeing Zangan dead?"

"She has not spoken since she saw his body." Mishima sat up straighter in the leather chair. "Brother . . . be gentle with her."

"Mishima you always defend and protect Yuffie. She has deliberately disobeyed me."

"Godo, the child has been punished." The Emperor was quiet on the line and another sigh came across the speaker. "She saw her Sifu and friend dead, Godo. I just do not believe anything you do to her will hurt her more than that right now." Emperor Godo chuckled sadly.

"My girls are your weakness too, eh? I will not punish Yuffie."

"Thank you, Brother." General Nagano met the Prince's violet gaze. "Godo, I have a lead that I need to follow. I will have to call you back."

"Okay. Be safe, Mishima. You and Tifa return to me in one piece and alive. That is an order." Mishima chuckled.

"Yes, my lord."

"May Leviathan watch over you."

"May Leviathan watch over you and all of Wutai." There was a click and the line was severed.

"You do have quite a soft spot for your niece." Mishima shrugged his shoulder.

"I suppose I do. She reminds me of me at her age. Godo was so much older than me. He was more of a father than a brother." Mishima's stared at a far wall in the suite.

"It makes what you have to do that much harder does it not?" General Nagano's tight brown eyes studied the Prince.

"It does but I will not be stopped, General. That is the difference between Godo and I. I will not compromise when I want something. That is what Wutai needs, a strong Emperor to lead them into victory. Wutai will be the one true superpower of all of Gaia, and I will lead us there." The General bowed his head.

"And I am here to serve you, my Denka."

"What of our guest, Nagano?" A dark smirk peeled Mishima's lips. "Has he been made comfortable?" Nagano smiled.

"He should be getting his midmorning wake up call as we speak." Prince Mishima rose from his chair.

"Good. I have goals and I intend to reach them." The Prince said as he and the General left out of the room.

* * *

><p>Yuffie peered out of the window of the luxury helicopter. A heavy sadness weighed on her shoulders. Vomit bags were placed on the seat next to her but she was far too sad to even be airsick. The mid morning sun cut through the stratified clouds as they traveled over the sea heading for her island home, Wutai. <em>I know father must have cooked up a dozy of a punishment for me. I don't care. <em>She thought looking down at her hands in her lap. The helicopter bounced on the turbulence but Yuffie barely noticed turning back to the window. She was numb.

Yuffie's mind kept traveling back to the memory of Zangan dead on the cot. He seemed to be sleeping and all she had to do was give him a strong shake. He would open his eyes and berate her for disturbing his sleep. He could fuss at her about how sloppy her dragon fist technique was and everything will be as it was. Yet, he was not sleep and nothing will ever be the same. A hollow pit rested in her chest and no matter how hard she rubbed at it, the pain would not subside. Moister filled her eyes and drizzled down her cheeks. _Will this pain ever go away? Is this how Tifa feels?_ _Is this how she felt when her father died?_ She trapped a wail in her throat holding her mouth closed as her shoulders convulsed.

The Co-pilot looked over the seat to check on the Princess. He found her hugging herself trying desperately not to make a sound. The pilot looked over at him.

"How is she?" The Copilot just watched her trying to be strong. Turning around in his seat, the Copilot said solemnly,

"She'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Rufus watched Tifa's sleeping form on the screen. He sat at cherry wood table, in one of the offices located in the Medical Department of the Shinra Laboratory. He studied her features his eyes dragging lazily over her. The heart monitor beeped with the rise and fall of her chest. His father sat across from him watching Rufus watching Tifa. A smirk peeled his thin lips as the wheels in his head began to turn.<p>

"Beautiful isn't she." Rufus looked at his father, the question hanging in the air between them. "I've searched the whole world for her and now she is finally in my grasp. She will make a fine addition to our research and power." Rufus bit the inside of his jaw dragging his gaze to the screen.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Rufus asked his hand gripping the chair underneath the table.

"Perhaps Hollander and Hojo can come up with a way to make more warriors like her. Maybe find a way to make her complacent." President Shinra drawled swiping lint from his blood red suit. He gauged his son's reaction carefully.

"So you are going to allow them to experiment on her?" Rufus rolled his azure eyes to his father. President Shinra chuckled. _Just a small push._

"Of course. What else am I suppose to do with her? She is beautiful maybe she would make a fine mistress." Rufus gave his father a cold stare. "Unless of course it is true that you might have an interest in the Princess."

"Perhaps I do." Rufus said with a roll of his eyes. He berated himself for being so visible to the old bastard. He was losing his edge against his father and that just could not do. "Think of how powerful Shinra could become if we made Wutai an ally. There are four superpowers in all of Gaia and Midgar and Wutai are the strongest." Rufus finished with a well placed nonchalant shrug. President Shinra smiled at his son's clever escape. He'd taught his son well.

"A union between Midgar and Wutai would be very advantageous. What better way than a marriage between two powerful countries. Hojo mentioned that a child born from Sephiroth and Tifa would be very powerful. Maybe Genesis and Tifa would make for a good union as well?" President Shinra sighed his chubby hands interlocking as he rested his elbows on the table. "If my son wasn't so rebellious a union between the Vice President and a Princess would be perfect, but Rufus I simply can not trust you." President Shinra waited to see if Rufus took the bait. The two pair of matching azure eyes burned into the other. Rufus growled as he relinquished control to his father.

"What are your terms?"

"Well," he began leaning back in his chair, "for starters this rebellious nature of yours has got to stop. I have grown tired of the blatant disrespect you show me." A grimace pulled on the elder Shinra's face. "You will stop undermining my authority." Rufus's blood turned cold as held his breath hoping he and Lazard had not been discovered. "I am tired of the Turks following the orders that you give them instead of mine. Veld and Tseng have a soft spot for you and it usurping my control! I am sick of your behavior, Rufus. If you do not straighten up I will place Tifa somewhere you will never find her. Do you understand me." Rufus kept his face neutral; while, his knuckles were white and trembling as he held the handles of the chair in a death grip.

"Yes, sir. I have terms of my own."

"I figured that you would. What are they?" Rufus leaned forward on the desk.

"I will be allowed to court Tifa, in whatever way I choose." President Shinra smiled and nodded his head. Rufus took that as his cue to continue. "She will not be experimented on any capacity without my explicit consent. Only minor test may be ran and only Hollander can administer them. I want to oversee her and the Cetra's stay here. Everything pertaining to them will go through me and only you will have the last word after mine."

"Anything else, son?"

"Nothing at this time but if something comes up I will let you know."

"Very well. Your terms sound agreeable." President Shinra extended his hand to his son, and Rufus took it giving it a firm shake. Rufus went to release his father's hand but the older Shinra held on tightly to it. "Make no mistake son you step out of line and she will disappear."

"If one hair on Tifa's head is harmed by any of these Scientists, Dark Nation and I are going on Safari starting with this lab." The Shinra's glared daggers into one another neither relenting in their stare down but both turned at the door's opening. Hollander and Hojo shuffled into the room carrying files.

"Good morning Mr. President and Vice President." Hollander said as he sat his stuff on the table. "Please forgive our tardiness." Rufus smirked at him as he eased back into his chair.

"Good morning, Doctors." The younger Shinra said politely.

"Good morning. It's quite alright, Hollander." The President met his son's eyes once more before giving his complete attention to the Scientists. "What do you have for me? Were you able to find anything useful about the girls?" President said shifting his gaze between the two scientist. An excited gleam appeared in both of the Scientists' eyes as they shared a look. Hojo cleared his throat opening a file.

"I'll start with the Cetra. As you are aware President, we were able to do extensive research on the Ancient during her last visit here, twelve years ago." President Shinra nodded his head. "She has developed nicely, even surpassing her mother. As you also know, Cetra anatomy is slightly different from a regular human such as you or I. They have a larger brain mass as well as an area in the brain that is fully developed where as in humans it is severely underdeveloped."

"That area is what allows them to communicate with the planet." Hollander jumped in much to Hojo's annoyance. "Over time Miss Gainsborough would be able to manipulate the planet to her will. That is how the Cetra were able to survive so long without the amenities that we now enjoy. They asked the planet for their needs and in return the Cetra replenished the planet."

"That is all well and good but can she lead us to the Promise Land?" President Shinra asked gruffly his bushy blonde eye brows knitting together in a line. Hojo and Hollander exchanged looks.

"Yes, she can." Hojo said looking from Shinra to Shinra.

"Excellent! All that mako will be property of Shinra." A slight twinkle appeared in the President's eye as he sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, sir." Hollander smiled at the President. "Now, the Princess . . . she's,"

"Extraordinary!" Hojo interjected and Hollander nodded his head in agreement. Hollander reached into his lab coat revealing a vial with glowing fire red liquid inside of it. Rufus frowned slightly glaring at the vial.

"What is that?" He asked locking eyes with Hollander, who smiled back.

"Tifa's blood. After the Nibelheim incident, we collected all of the village doctor's notes. When the Princess was eight years old she had an accident where nearly every bone in her body was either broken or crushed. She was submerged in a pool of mako for a day and a half. Her DNA was permanently altered."

"I remember that a couple of Junior Scientist were sent to collect her after the incident but her father refused." Hojo spat. "She would have made a fine specimen." Rufus glared at Hojo, who was well deep within his own thoughts. Hollander rolled his eyes and continued.

"At any rate, the lifestream fused with her blood, hence the color and glow. Also there is a calcified tumor resting at the base of her lungs on the diaphragm." Hollander opened a file removing a X-ray chart. He walked over to a device on the wall sliding the chart on it. He pointed to the circular image on the screen. "Here, is where the Professor and I believe her powers originate." Rufus arose from his chair walking to chart. He looked at Professor Hollander.

"Does it cause her any discomfort?" The Professor shook his head.

"No, it is very much apart of her. It's like any other organ in her body."

"That's not all." Hojo said coming up behind them his glasses sitting on the tip of his nose. "Her bones are much denser than ours." He pointed the chart. "She's stronger and faster than the average female." President Shinra stood up walking over to the chart.

"What do you mean?" Hojo looked over at him.

"The Subject is stronger than a fully grown human male that is at the peak of health, but she is probably as fast if not faster than our three enhanced Generals." Hojo said walking away.

"Tifa is an accident gone right. The planet made her close to perfect." Hollander said looking at the screen.

"She is not perfect!" Hojo spat glaring at Hollander, who shrugged at him.

"I didn't say that she was, Hojo, but she is close." He turned his honey brown gaze to President Shinra and Rufus. "Imagine SOLDIERs who didn't have to relay on materia but had all the powers of every materia they've ever come in contact with at their disposal. They could heal themselves faster, they would be faster. If we combine Tifa's DNA with Jenova cells . . . there is no limit to how powerful that squad could become." President Shinra smiled nodding his head,

"What do you need?"

"We need to study her more." Hojo said with irritation in his voice. "We need to run more test and experiments to see just what she can do." Rufus turned to his father and the elder Shinra nodded.

"I have put Rufus in charge of Tifa and the Cetra's care and stay here. Whatever he says goes in regards to the girls."

"With that being said, every experiment you have for them goes through me, and I want Hollander to administer any and all approved experiments. Are we clear gentlemen?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Hojo growled glaring from Shinra to Shinra. Rufus returned to his seat looking at the image of the sleeping Tifa.

"The Princess and the Cetra are special and I would prefer a man with a conscience operating on them." Rufus turned his gaze to Hojo, "If you have no problems with the experiments that have been conducted on your own son over the years, then Tifa nor Aeris stand a chance under your care." Hollander turned back to the X-ray chart to hide his smile from Hojo. "You are to have minimum contact with the Princess understood?" Hojo's mouth fell open as he continued to glare at the young man. President Shinra looked at his son with pride as he too took his seat. "I will accept your silence as confirmation of your understanding." There was stiff tension in the room. Hojo seethed from the chair he sat in; while, Hollander took a seat across from Rufus.

"Mr. Vice President, Hojo and I would like to gather information on her powers in combat. We wanted to have her spar with the twenty best infantry men and one of the Generals to collect data." Rufus nodded his head.

"I see nothing wrong with that. However, I would prefer Angeal or Genesis considering her history with Sephiroth. I want her stay to be as comfortable as possible." Hollander nodded his head. Hojo scuffed rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"Genesis is currently on a mission but Angeal is here."

"Very well, when would you like to conduct this test."

"When the Princess wakes up, if at all possible." Rufus looked deep in thought for a moment before getting of his seat.

"I will make arrangements." The young Vice President said as he left the room. The elder Shinra smiled to himself.

"Oswald, what is the meaning of this? You let the rug rat boss me around?" Hojo said with his beady black eyed stare on the President.

"I'm afraid so, Hojo. My son asked for this assignment and he rarely shows interest in any of the Corporation's affairs so how could I deny him?"

"This is madness!"

"Calm yourself Hojo. You will have your chance to run your experiments, but we have to play along for now." The President said interrupting the evil Scientist's rant. Hojo continued to frown but he was calmer relaxing back into the chair. Hollander shook his head but remained quiet. "However, Rufus has a point about you Hojo, you have no conscience. Should my son step out of line, you will have your new specimen to do with whatever you choose." Hollander shook his head again. "I want to know what makes this Princess tick. She is a very special girl. A weapon for Shinra use. Find a way to keep this girl under our control." All three pair of eyes turned to the screen as they witnessed Tifa sitting upright in the bed looking around wild eyed. "Hollander?"

"Yes, sir." The Doctor quickly made his way out of the room leaving Hojo and Oswald.

"Do you think your son will hold up his end of the bargain?" Oswald shrugged.

"When Rufus gets tired of the Princess he'll do what he always does, move on to the next girl."

"I have known your son all of his life and never has he shone this much concern for anyone but himself, Lazard, and his Turks." Oswald chuckled looking at the Scientist.

"Keeping tabs on my son?"

"Your son is going to be a very powerful man should anything happen to you, I consider it an act of self preservation to observe him." Hojo rolled his beady black eyes to the image of Hollander and Tifa talking. "That girl is special, Oswald and I expect great things out of her."

"As do I."

* * *

><p>Tifa fell back on the bed with a winded grunt. Her ruby eyes squinted against the bright lights that stung them. She went to shield her eyes only then did she realize that her arms were strapped to the bed. Tifa tugged against the restraints that began to cut into her wrists. She flailed on the bed trying to free herself when the sound of someone sighing froze her movements. She looked to her right and found Aeris on the neighboring bed sleeping. The flower girl's chest rose and fell in rhythm with her heart monitor.<p>

"Aeris?" Her voice came out a horsed whispered. Tifa swallowed and licked her lips to wet her dried and gummy palate. "Aeris?" She called again but to no avail the Cetra was deep within the world of dreams. Tifa surveyed the room. She noticed that they were the only two in the room and in the upper right corner was a camera hanging on the ceiling watching them. She cringed at the thought of who might be watching. The blinking red light taunted her as she glared at it.

The thoughts of what transpired before her arrival her flooded her mind. _Sephiroth!_ She growled within her mind. Shinra had succeed in capturing her. She berated herself for her carelessness. Master Zangan warned her about allowing her emotions to cloud her judgment. Shame followed soon afterwards. _Sifu._ Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to the room opened slowly revealing a man in a white lab coat. She narrowed her eyes at him. Tifa heard stories about the doctors here. They were evil men of Science, but this man smiled at her politely walking over to her.

"Good midmorning to you Princess. How are you feeling?" Her face fell as she tilted her head at him. The man's happy honey brown eyes were nonthreatening to the point of nice. She studied him closely as he took a seat on the stool between the beds.

"Who are you?" She said gruffly watching him very carefully. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"How rude of me, I'm Professor Hollander." He smiled warmly at her. "Would you like those restraints removed?"

"How do you know I want beat you to a bloody pulp once you do?" She asked him with a suspicious glare.

"I don't dear Princess but I have faith that you won't. Would you like for me to remove them?" She nodded her head.

"Yes, please." He rose from his stool and walked around the bed unbuckling the restraint on her left arm and leg and did the same with the right side and reclaimed his seat watching her watch him. "Thank you." Tifa said as she rubbed her wrists.

"You are most certainly welcome." She peeked over his shoulder looking at Aeris.

"What did you do to her?" Hollander looked at the young woman in the neighboring bed.

"We gave her a mild sedative to help her sleep. She should be waking in an hour or two." He reached for his stethoscope holding it out to her. "Would mind if I checked your vitals?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean you no harm." She nodded her head. Hollander stood from his seat placing the stethoscope to her chest his eyes darting around as he listened to her heartbeat. He removed the instrument as he wrote on the chart laying on the small table between the beds. He checked her pulse then her temperature. "You have a very strong heart." Tifa nodded. "Did you know that your temperature is slightly lower than the average human?"

"Yes, my physician in Wutai is marveled by it. He can't figure out how I'm not anemic."

"Hmm. It's because of the mako in your blood." Tifa narrowed her eyes. Hollander smiled at her. "We ran a few test on you while you were resting. You are in optimum health."

"Why am I here Professor Hollander?"

"Because you are special." Tifa scuffed rolling her eyes to camera. "We can learn so much from you and you from us if you give it a chance?"

"So you want to poke and prod me. Treat me like some sort of lab freak? An experiment? Is that it?" Hollander shook his head a slight grimace on his face.

"Tifa, you are not a freak. Don't you want to know what you are and of what you might be capable? There is so much that we can learn from one another." Tifa was quiet as she mulled over the Professor proposition. Hollander watched her carefully. "Don't you want to test your abilities in an environment where there are no risks to those you love?" The Princess chewed her lower lip.

"How can I trust you?" He chuckled at her and she was immediately on guard.

"Tifa, trust is earned. I'll tell you what, we'll start with one test and the moment you are uncomfortable we'll stop. Deal?" She smiled despite her predicament. He was one of the most disarming men she had ever met. _Who is this guy?_

"You are a strange man." He chuckled again.

"So I've been told. Are you interested?" Tifa shrugged.

"What's the test?"

"You get spar against some infantry men and one of our star generals. You will have to wear some sensors so that we can collect the data."

"I have two request if you want me to do your test." He shrugged smiling at her.

"Name it."

"Aeris and I are placed in the same cell."

"Cell?"

"You know a prison cell." He laughed out loud. The sound nearly startled Tifa, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dear Princess you will not be staying in a cell. You have living quarters that are being set up as we speak. You're a guest." Tifa shook her head.

"No, guests can leave." He nodded his head at her. "I want Aeris and I to share living quarters then."

"Done. What was the other request?"

"I want to talk Aeris and I to be able to talk to Cloud and Zack. If you can make that happen then I will do your test."

"I will see what I can do but if you are allowed to see them you will not be able to mention the Nibelheim incident to them." He gauged her reaction. Tifa looked down at her hands and shook her head. "They do not have the clearance for such information." Tifa nodded her head.

"Fine."

"Wonderful!" Tifa looked at him strangely. "We'll get started in an hour." Hollander rose from his seat walking to the door. He turned back to her, "Princess we are going to have quite an interesting learning adventure. You'll see." With that he left out of the door.

"I'm sure we will?"

* * *

><p>Prince Mishima sat in a leather chair with his legs crossed. Across from him, were four of his royal guards and a man being tortured. His violet eyes blinked slowly as he wore a bored expression. The monarch yawned placing his chin on his fist. Wedge was tilted backward in a chair by two guards, while one held a towel over his face, and the other poured a bucket of water on top of his covered head. Wedge flailed and gurgled as he tried not to drown. General Nagano stood in a corner with his arms against his chest. Prince Mishima sighed his finger beginning to tap on the chair's handle.<p>

"General Nagano?" The General looked at the Prince. "I'm hungry where shall we dine for lunch?" The Prince asked looking over at his most trusted friend. General Nagano shrugged.

"I have heard good things about the Mideelian fine dining restaurant from the travelers. It's worth a try." Mishima shrugged with a slight frown on his face.

"I don't know, General. Mideelian food gives me indigestion." The Prince said sliding a hand down his washboard abs. "Maybe I'll ask our guest once he comes up for air." General Nagano nodded toward the guards and they removed the towel sitting Wedge upright. The chubby man gagged spitting up water his face was bright red. He took greedy breaths his bloodshot eyes darting around landing on the bored looking Prince. "Welcome back, Mr. Wedge. I must say I'm impressed. Most people do not last this long."

"There was one fellow." General Nagano said catching the Prince's eyes.

"Oh, I remember. He was a tough one." The Prince smiled coldly at Wedge. "Are you ready to talk now or are you still going to be a tough guy? We like breaking tough guys."

"Why are you doing this?" Wedge asked in-between taking puffs of air.

"Because you refuse to answer my questions." Mishima said as if it was the most simple explanation in all of Gaia. Wedge glared at him the normal tan pigment returning. "Mind that glare Mr. Wedge. It makes me think you want to harm me and we can't have that can we?" Mishima said reaching for his Samurai sword. He showed it to Wedge and the chubby man's eyes bucked.

"You're asking me to betray my organization."

"No, I'm asking you to tell me who your leaders are and I want to know right now." Mishima placed the tip of the sharp blade against the frighten man's chest. Wedge looked down at the blade and noticed his soaked jeans. "Mr. Wedge I am losing my patience with you."

"How do I know you want turn us over to Shinra?" Prince Mishima chuckled removing the sword.

"Is that what you're worried about? I think I like you Wedge. I love loyalty. I'll tell you what I promise not to turn any member of AVALANCHE over to Shinra. How is that?"

"How can I believe you?"

"Under normal circumstances I would cut out a man's tongue for questioning my honor, but I will allow you this one transgression." The Prince said his smile never faltering. "Now, I need you to set up a meeting with your leader." Wedge sighed as his heart filled with guilt and relief.

"Shears will come if I tell him we have a new benefactor for the organization."

"Excellent! General your PHS." The General reached into his jacket pocket handing the device to Wedge, who sighed once more as he dialed Shears. "Tell him we want to meet with him tonight." The defeated man nodded his head placing the PHS to his ear. His brown eyes darted around.

"Hello? It's me, Wedge." He paused listening. "No, that's Biggs . . . yeah I'm the chubby one." Wedge said his eyes downcast. The men of the royal guard chuckled among themselves. "Yeah, I'm still in Midgar. Listen I have someone who's interested in financing the cause. Huh . . . . what do you mean this is a set up? I wouldn't . . ." Prince Mishima stood from his seat taking the phone from Wedge.

"Mr. Shears, I am Prince Mishima of Wutai and I am very interested in financing AVALANCHE. Of course I am the Prince . . . I beg your pardon?" Mishima snarled. "Listen you pathetic insect . . . five million Gil? Not a problem. I'll make it ten if you come alone." Mishima held the PHS away from his ear as Shears shouts could be heard. "Where would you like to meet? Yes, of course I know that location. Be there nine o'clock sharp." The Prince hung up tossing the General his PHS. "That was easy." He sat back down in his chair. He met Wedge's expectant look. "What?"

"When are you going to let me go?"

"Oh, that. As soon as I get what I need I will free you with 100,000 Gil for your service."

"Are you serious?" Wedge asked tilting his head.

"Yes." Mishima said with a shrug. He leaned back in his chair gazing at the floor but brought his attention back to his hostage. "Mr. Wedge, do tell me a place that serves good cuisine?"

* * *

><p>Shears shook his head at the PHS as he walked back into the Mayor's panic room where Elfe was resting. He reclaimed his seat beside the bed watching the rise and fall of Elfe's chest. Shears noticed a small smirk on her lips and raised an eye brow.<p>

"Elfe?"

"So how long are you going to sit there watching me? I'm sure there are more important things that you could be doing." Elfe opened her tight dark brown eyes. She turned to face him pausing when a sharp pain shot up her back. Shears shrugged.

"I don't like seeing you like this."

"I'll be fine."

"Elfe you're getting weaker by the minute. You need to see a real doctor, not that psycho upstairs." Elfe shook her head as she sat upright in the bed.

"I don't need a doctor, Shears. I'm fine. So who was that on the phone?" She said diverting the attention away from her. Shears sighed looking down at his hands.

"You remember that chubby kid, Wedge?" Elfe frowned as she thought then nodded her head. "Well he claims he found us a benefactor. Some asshole claiming to be the Prince of Wutai gets on the PHS ordering that I met him at 9. The man was a real dick if you ask me." Elfe leaned forward.

"Was the Prince's name Mishima?"

"Yeah . . . I that was his name."

"Shears that was the Prince of Wutai!" Elfe sighed rolling her eyes. "What did you say to him? What did he say?" Shears shrugged with a very grumpy expression on his face.

"Well I might have called him an asshole. Might have said that he was lying about being the Prince, and that I wasn't stupid enough to fall for this trick. I also might have told him to go fuck himself." Shears winced looking away from Elfe's shocked gaze. "Hell! Elfe I didn't know who the man was!"

"Shiva help us." She whispered dropping her head in her hands. "Shears do you know what you have done? We are out of money. That was the Prince of Wutai! He's here looking for Tifa, he would have paid you anything you asked for, Shears! Stupid!"

"Hey! I didn't know!" Shears yelled back. "Besides, I was being jackass and I told him I wanted five million Gil." Elfe looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "He told me if I came alone he'll make ten. All I have to do is meet him outside that Sector Seven's bar at 9:00 tonight."

"You're going right?" Elfe demanded more than asked. Shears nodded his head.

"I guess I am."

"Midgar's a long way from here. How are you going to get there in time?"

"Don't worry. The Mayor has a chopper on the roof." Elfe smiled for the first time in weeks.

"This is great!" Shears chuckled. "When are you leaving?"

"You ready to get rid of me already?"

"No. It's not that it's just." Elfe shook her head blush appeared on her face. He smiled brushing his thumb against her cheek. She closed her eyes to the sensation leaning into his palm. Their eyes met washing over the other.

"I know Elfe. I'll get us the money."

"Be careful."

"Always."

* * *

><p>That is that! I know I made a few tweaks to the original story-line giving Barret a son and a pregnant wife but hey this is an AU story. Any questions just ask. Well that's it for me. Please remember to read and review for me. Adios amigos!<p>

~Auktober


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Swollen violet eyes peered out of the window, as the helicopter continued traveling toward Wutai. Yuffie could see the palace coming into view. The larger it became the more her nerves became rattled. She quickly wiped her eyes scolding herself for crying yet again. _Ninja's don't show emotions Yuffie!_ She brought her gaze to the co-pilot, who called to her. She noticed him waving to get her attention.

"Princess, please buckle your safety belt, we're about to land." Yuffie nodded and complied with his request. The helicopter began its descent. Yuffie saw her father, Emperor Godo, standing on the helipad with two guards flanking him. She sighed wearily. Master Zangan's sleeping figure crossed her mind's eye and the dark hollow pit in her heart began to burn once more. _We're home Sifu._ Yuffie thought as the helicopter came to a halt. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stood slinging her bag over her shoulder.

The door was opened for her and a servant helped her down the stairs and strangely she was not offended by it. She glanced at her father and saw his disapproving glare pinning her to her spot. Her already rapid pulse became faster as she swallowed hard.

Yuffie gave herself a mental shove and walked hesitantly towards her father. Her eyes were glued to the ground, as she made the short distance between them as long as possible. The hem of his royal robes met her eyes and she paused waiting for the lashing she would receive, but Yuffie was met with silence. She chanced a glance at the monarch and his violet eyes burned violently into her. She could not bare the look her father was giving her and quickly dropped her gaze to her booted feet. The silence dragged on for a few seconds but it felt like hours to the Ninja. She took another chance and brought her eyes to her father's once more. They stared into one another's violet eyes. Tears brimmed at the corners of Yuffie's eyes as she fought to hold them inside of the tear-ducts. Emperor Godo's expression soften, as he pulled his youngest child into his arms. The dam was broken and Yuffie cried and wailed into her father's chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly.

"Yuffie, everything I do, is for your safety. I did not desire for you to see a fallen comrade so soon. You were not prepared."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I'm so so sorry." Yuffie moaned as she clung tighter to her father's robes. He ran his fingers through her short, silky, ebony locks.

"All is forgiven. Come." He pulled Yuffie into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, as he carried her into the palace.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Angeal stood side by side watching a group of SOLDIERs spar with one another. The silver General wore a pensive expression on his face, as he was deep within his mind. Angeal smiled as he watched the new star of the 3rd class SOLDIERs use a move that he, himself, taught him. He looked over at Sephiroth to brag but paused gauging his friend's countenance. He sighed. <em>Here we go.<em>

"What's bugging you, Seph?" The emerald cat-eyed man turned to his friend catching his worried look.

"Nothing." He said stoically with a sniff. Angeal crossed his arms against his broad chest and Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "You're not going to drop this are you?"

"Nope. What's on your mind?" Angeal noticed the irritated scowl on Sephiroth's face and chuckled. The stubborn general remained quiet. "Come on. You can tell me." Still Angeal was met with silence. "It's Tifa isn't it?" Sephiroth visibly stiffened, his back became straight as a board. Angeal dropped his arms slapping a hand on Sephiroth's back. "I know it is. I swear between you and Genesis, Shinra is lucky to have me. I'm the level headed one in this group of Generals." Angeal shook his head turning his gaze back to the men. Sephiroth narrowed his cat-like eyes at Angeal and grunted.

"Hmm. You are not the only level headed General." Angeal shrugged crossing his arms against his chest once more. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"There you go." Angeal joked. He winced as one of the men was punched in the nose. "Hamilton is going to feel that in the morning." Sephiroth turned toward Angeal grabbing the older general's attention.

"What do you know of Jenova?"

"So it's not about, Tifa?" The dark-haired man joked, a smirk on his face. Sephiroth grunted, with a scowl on his face.

"This is why I don't talk." Angeal paused searching Sephiroth's stoic face. He sighed placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, she was an Ancient that was discovered in the Northern Cavern by a Shinra excavation crew over 30 years ago." He said with a shrug. "She's the supposed mother of SOLDIER, but this you know already."

"Do we?" Sephiroth looked in another direction. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why?"

"There is something that they are not telling us." The silver general drug his gaze back to Angeal. "Things are not adding up, Angeal."

"And why not, Sephiroth? You're starting to sound like Genesis, with all these conspiracy theories." Angeal said looking back at the sparing men.

"Perhaps I should talk to Genesis about my conspiracy theories." Annoyed by the dismissal, Angeal glared at Sephiroth.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I meant nothing by it Angeal. I just . . . I don't know." Sephiroth trailed off, his eyes landed on the metal ground of the training area. "I need answers." Angeal softened placing a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Hey, what's eating you?" The silver headed man turned his gaze back to his friend.

"Angeal, if we are part Cetra . . . then why the desperate hunt for the Puppy's girl friend? What is it that we aren't being told?" Angeal scratched his head.

"Maybe Aeris's cetra powers are stronger than ours? We can't be perfect at everything, Seph."

"I don't buy it." Sephiroth snapped, pulling away from his friend. "I have had my doubts . . . for a while now and things just do not add up." He turned back to the brunette. "Do you not question what it is we do . . . what we are?" Angeal looked him dead in the eye, a stern expression pulled on his face.

"No. I know what I need to know. I am a SOLDIER General and I protect those who can not protect themselves. I train other SOLDIERs to protect others. I have my SOLDIER honor and pride that is what I need to know." Angeal gave a small smile. "We have our honor and responsibility, but if you have questions, Seph, I will help you find the answers." Sephiroth smirked back at him and nodded his head.

"Thanks, Angeal."

"What are big brothers for if not to help." Sephiroth felt a warmth enter him as a small smile peeled his full lips. Angeal grinned catching Sephiroth's expression in his peripheral vision. "I still think you're upset about Tifa kicking your butt last night." Sephiroth chuckled.

"I let her."

* * *

><p>Lazard's azure eyes shifted from document to document as he plowed through the mountain of paper work on his desk. He sighed as he removed the designer spectacles from his face, and squeezed the bridge of his nose. It was only midmorning and already he felt the beginnings of a powerful headache.<p>

He dropped the documents on the piles and leaned back in his leather chair. Lazard's mind traveled back to the recent argument he had with his mother. She accused him of not remembering where he came from, and he hated to admitted but it stung him to the core. How could he ever forget his humble and humiliating beginnings. The bastard child of the richest man on Gaia. He, Lazard, made it to his position by his own sweat, blood, hard work, and not to forget the sleepless, tear filled nights.

_No, I can not allow mother to tear down how far I have come because of her fear. I will be the new Co-President of Shinra corp with my brother, and everyone will know who I am. I will not be stopped! No matter what I have to do, I will no longer remain a dirty little secret. _A small grin tugged at Lazard's shapely lips as he mentally strengthen his resolve. The young director looked up at the knock at his door.

"Enter." His rich baritone voice called out to the individual on the other side. Rufus entered briskly his azure eyes flashing in excitement. "Mr. Vice President, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Director, I have a request to ask of you and I need your full cooperation." Rufus pointed to the scrambler hidden in the statue, as he casually walked over to it. He turned it on locked eyes with his brother. "Lazard, I have some very interesting news."

* * *

><p>Genesis yawned and stretched, after waking from his short nap. The quiet hum of the van lulled him into a sleep. He might have slept all the way to Mideel if the driver had not ran over a pothole in the road. Genesis's glowing blue eyes glanced around falling on Zack, who was deep in thought. They were in route to a mission in Mideel, to rid the town of a Behemoth, that had been stalking the townspeople. Although he found Angeal's puppy incredibly annoying, he was rather anxious to see the kid in battle. Lazard specifically choose the two of them, so that Genesis could determine if Zack was ready for a promotion. Yet, Zack had no knowledge that he was being evaluated.<p>

Genesis sneered at Angeal's warning before he left his brother's apartment. _Gen, don't torture Zack. He's been through a lot in the past couple of days. I want him back here with a sound mind and in one piece. _Genesis scuffed at the thought, as he looked over at Zack, who sat across from him. The young man's brows were knitted tightly as he stared at the floor. Genesis sighed, rolling his eyes to the roof of the van.

"You know puppy, if you keep staring at the floor like that you might burn a hole in it." Zack's head jerked up catching Genesis annoyed expression. The younger man knew of the Crimson General's dislike of him, and quite frankly the feeling was mutual. Genesis always rubbed Zack the wrong way with his prima donna attitude, but he was the senior officer on this mission and he had to behave.

"Huh? Oh. Heh, sorry."

"What's the matter puppy? You miss the Chocobo and Angeal already?"

"What?! No! I just . . ." Zack trailed off, his gaze returning to the floor of the van. Genesis's curiosity was now peaked.

"What's on your mind?" Genesis drawled in a bored manner crossing his arms against his chest. Zack shook his head. "You might as well tell me. I need your head in the game for this mission. I do not need you making a catastrophe of thi~."

"I'm not gonna screw up!" Zack spat back at the red head. Genesis chuckled and Zack stared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Suit yourself." Genesis leaned back against the wall of the vehicle. _He is so easy to get riled up. Hmm. I give him 30 seconds. _Zack scratched the back of his head, his glowing royal blue eyes shifted back and forth.

"Hey . . . Genesis." _That took less time than I thought._

"Hmm?" The General said sweetly. "What is it Zack?" The brunette caught the sarcasm of Genesis response and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I should talk about it."

"Alright. Speak." Zack sneered at him but swallowed his pride.

"It's . . . Tifa." Genesis was all ears now as he leaned forward, and Zack did the same, leaning on his thighs. "I thought she was dead. Director Lazard told Cloud and me that no one survived the tornado that wiped out Nibelheim, but she and Master Zangan survived." _So that's what they were told, humph._

"Go on."

"It took me so long to get over her. I mean, she and Cloud are my two best friends but . . ."

"You had deeper feelings for her?" Genesis answered for him. Zack nodded his head.

"Yeah, I did, but Cloud likes her too."

"And you have the flower girl in your life now." Zack nodded again. "And now you're confused since your feelings for Tifa were never resolved?"

"Yeah. It's not just that though . . ." Genesis narrowed his eyes at the teenager.

"Why are you making me do all the work in this conversation?" Genesis said with a raised brow.

"Huh? Oh." Zack looked Genesis dead in the eyes. "Genesis . . . can I trust you with what I'm about to tell you? I mean I haven't told Cloud or Angeal about this." Genesis was genuinely touched and he softened his expression.

"Sure kid, you can trust me." Zack sighed in relief, as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Thanks, Genesis." Zack's smile dropped and a serious look pulled on his face. "Cloud has been having his doubts about Shinra and all of their policies and methods. I have done all that I can to reassure him, but I haven't told him that I have my own doubts. And with Tifa reappearing from the dead only strengthens my doubts, but all my life all I wanted to be was a 1st Class SOLDIER like you, Angeal, and Sephiroth." Zack sighed, his eyes dropping to the ground. "There's something not right around here, and I think you know it too."

"Well Zachary. I'm glad you came to me with this. If anyone should hear you speak this way, I can assure you that you would mysteriously disappear." Zack's eyes bucked, as he jerked back in his seat, but Genesis shrugged at him. "Your secret is safe with me, and you are correct in your assumptions. Something is brewing and I am trying to get to the bottom of it."

"What do you think is going on?"

"I'm not sure puppy, but I assure you I will discover it." Zack turned his eyes to the floor. "Zack?" The teen jerked his head up to look at Genesis, "Let's keep this between us, shall we?"

"Right!" He said with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>The Emperor watched as Yuffie fought in the training facility. He watched her beat the punching bag to a pulp. A sadness resided in his heart for his daughters. <em>So much pain. <em>His mind traveled to Tifa and what she could be doing at the moment. His violet eyes traveled back to his daughter, who was now on her knees breathing hard from exhaustion. Her shoulders began to convulse as she held her face. _So much sadness._

"Your majesty?" Emperor Godo turned to find his trusted General standing behind him.

"What is it Auintus?" The general raised his bowed head. "We are ready to invade Midgar at a moment's notice sir. We can join the forces my brother and the Prince has in Midgar and victory will be certain. We will deliver, Princess Tifa back to you, and avenge the death of Master Zangan." The Emperor sighed wearily.

"No. I do not want to start a war. Prince Mishima says that he has a plan and I have to trust him."

"But your Majesty."

"I understand your sentiments Auintus, my old friend, but I will let the Prince handle this one."

"Yes, Denka. However, should you change your mind we will be ready at a moments notice." Emperor Godo smiled at him. He placed a hand on his general's shoulder.

"Thank you, old friend." Auintus eyes traveled to Yuffie crying in the gym and his heart felt for her.

"So young. She should not have seen Master Zangan like that." The Emperor sighed heavily again.

"Mishima said that the Wutalian ceremony for warriors had been performed on him when he found his body. Only a family member or someone close enough to be blood can perform it. Tifa was the only one close enough to him besides the people in Wutai to perform it."

"So the Princess saw him as well." Auintus stated bringing his arms against his chest. "That child has been through so much. I wonder what Leviathan has in store for her?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, General."

* * *

><p>Lazard watched his brother relay the news. He wore a stern expression that caused Rufus to pause.<p>

"What is it?" Rufus asked with a frown on his face. Lazard shook his head.

"Do you not see what father is doing? He's manipulating you."

"What do you propose I do? Tifa will disappear in the dead of night and the horrors that Hojo will perform on her, I can't even think of it."

"I understand that, Rufus. I do. You have to be careful, father is not to be trusted." Rufus rolled his eyes and stood up abruptly.

"Who knows that better than me?"

"I do." Lazard said solemnly. Rufus sighed and raked his lock out of his face. "This is not a contest to figure out who has suffered the most from our father's ways but come on. Do you really think that he will keep Hojo from performing experiments on her? Tifa's the brand new toy that every scientist wants to play with."

"I know. But it's Tifa. I have searched and waited for her for years, and now she's within my grasp. I can't let her disappear from me again. If I have to be father's puppet for a little while . . . then so be it." Rufus looked Lazard dead into his eyes. "I will make her mine, Lazard."

"My dear poor brother is in love or obsession." Lazard said with a shrug. "I hope she's worth the risk."

"She is Lazard." The elder brother sighed rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"I will have 20 of the best infantry men in the training facility sent now and Angeal will battle her as well."

"Thank you." Rufus turned toward the door but stopped at Lazard calling to him.

"Brother . . . make sure you know what your doing."

"I'm Rufus Shinra, Lazard, I always have a plan."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Angeal were standing side by side watching the men spar when Cloud burst into the training facility. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him. <em>I am not in the mood for Strife right now.<em> Cloud made a beeline right for Angeal and Sephiroth.

"Where the hell is she?!" He yelled in Sephiroth's face. The men stopped sparring to see what the commotion was all about. "I won't let you hurt her, again you bastard!" Angeal stiffened. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes."You kn~" before Cloud could finish his sentence Sephiroth had him in an one-handed choke hold dangling above the ground. His leather duster billowed around his booted legs. Cloud wheezed and squirmed trying to free himself from his grasp. Sephiroth held him up in the air inspecting his reddening face. Cloud clawed at Sephiroth's iron grip. Angeal put a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. The Silver General slowly turned his slitted cat eyes to Angeal looking at the hand on his shoulder then back to his stern glowing blue eyes.

"Put him down, Sephiroth." Sephiroth smirked evilly,

"No, this has been brewing for a while now, Cloud has forgotten who the hell I am." He jerked Cloud close to him pinning him with a harsh glare. The younger man's eyes began rolling to the back of his head. "Look at me, Cloud." The blonde lazily opened his eyes. "I will not tolerate anymore blatant disrespect from you. She is in the infirmary resting. You may hate me all that you like but you will respect me as your senior officer." He pulled Cloud closer to him. "Consider this your final warning." He hissed in Cloud's face before tossing him to the ground like a rag-doll. Sephiroth turned on his heels leaving out of the training facility without another word.

* * *

><p>Genesis watched as Zack battled the Behemoth. The SOLDIERs lead the creature to the outskirts of the town by the mountains to protect the citizens. The red head sat on a boulder with one leg propped up to his chest as he watched Zack and the creature.<p>

The beast swiped and snarled at Zack but the teen was holding his own. With his standard issued SOLDIER sword, Zack hacked off one of the horns from the Behemoth. The wounded animal roared angrily. In a blind rage, the Behemoth charged at Zack knocking him 25 feet into the air. His yelled flowed in an arch just like his body. He landed in a crumpled heap. He shook the stars from his throbbing head as he pulled himself to his feet. Zack noticed that his sword was behind the Behemoth that was glaring at him. The teen saw Genesis sitting on a boulder watching him, and it irritated him.

"I could use a little help General!" Genesis shrugged his shoulder. Zack frowned but then gasped as the behemoth charged at him again. He leapt on to the beast's snout and ran along it's body doing a somersault into the air. Zack landed in a neat crouch quickly grabbing his sword. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Genesis clapping.

"Good job Puppy. You're doing great!"

"You jerk!" Zack spat back but screamed out when the behemoth's tail swished back knocking him into the mountain side. Genesis grimaced.

"That looked like it hurt, Puppy. Watch out for his tail." Zack growled as he pulled himself to his feet. Zack extended his arm and the bangle on his wrist glowed red before three fireballs were flung at the beast. The behemoth roared and Zack used the opportunity to leap on to his back again. The teen hacked at the monster's back blood splattered on his face. The behemoth moaned and wailed as it's eyes flashed angrily. The monster stood on it's hind legs knocking Zack to the ground. The teen fell onto his back the sword falling away from him. The beast whirled around and stomped on Zack's legs crushing them instantly. A pain filled scream ripped from Zack's chest but he sent a fireball at the monster leg making it screech and run to the side.

Genesis eyes bucked and he quickly got off of the boulder running to Zack. He scooped the younger man up and leapt to the boulder he was sitting on, leaning Zack against it.

"I'll take care of this Zachary." Genesis whirled around on the behemoth that snarled at him. Genesis snatched his rapier from his holster and walked boldly toward the beast. The behemoth swiped at him but Genesis caught the beast's claw. "That will not work on me." He brought the rapier down on the behemoth's arm the large muscular appendage flopped around on the ground before moving no more. The beast tried to make an escape but Genesis jumped in front of him quickly beheading him in one move. The behemoth's body went in one direction while the head rolled in the other.

Genesis turned to see Zack moaning against the rock. He walked over to the teen and outstretched his hand. A warm green glow flowed from Genesis's wrist incasing Zack's legs. The redhead knelt beside Zack wrapping an arm around his shoulders his head falling into the crook of his arm.

"Zack, is that better?"

"Yeah, much. Where's the Behemoth." Genesis looked back to the battlefield and shrugged.

"Over there, and over there, and over here." Genesis said pointing to the arm a few yards away. "Is there any pain lingering?"

"I'll live." Zack said as he shook his head as he sat up looking at the mess Genesis made of the behemoth.

"You actually did a good job, puppy."

"You don't have to make me feel better." Zack said as he pulled himself to his feet but fell back down. Genesis caught him before he hit the boulder behind him.

"Take it easy, Puppy. That might have been a maxed out curaga, but you still need rest."

"I believe you." Zack said with a grimace pulling on his face. Genesis nodded.

"I do not give out empty compliments. You did a great job, Zachary. You would make an excellent first class SOLDIER." Zack's face lit up.

"You mean that?" Genesis nodded his head. "Thank you, Genesis."

"No problem. Ready to go home?" Zack nodded his head.

"Yeah, maybe I'll get the chance to sleep this time."

"Perhaps." Genesis smiled as he put one of Zack's arms around his shoulder. "Let's go." He wrapped the other arm around Zack's waist helping to his feet. He took a deep bend and burst into the sky, flying them back to town.

* * *

><p>Alrighty folks thats that! I hope you enjoyed that new chapter. If you have any questions please let me know and I will be happy to answer them. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	12. Chapter 12

Hello people I'm back for another chapter. It's time for Tifa to kick some butt! However, because this chapter was so long, I decided to break it in half so the second part is coming up in the next chapter. Alright, those are my author's notes. Let's get to it!

**Chapter 12:**

Tifa looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her long chocolate locks hung over her shoulders, and her tanned skin was paling to the natural ivory color, after being away from Wutai for the passed three to four days. Tifa swung her extremely long hair over one shoulder braiding the end of it. As she braided her hair, she noticed dark circles forming under her eyes from being drugged and also from crying. She threw her plait over her shoulder bringing her eyes back to her reflection. Tifa touched at the scar hidden under her tank top tilting her head as she gazed. The bitter memory of how the scar came to be, filled her mind. _Sephiroth! That bastard! This is all his fault. I wish he never came into my life! But . . . I would have never met father or Yuffie or even Chin._ She sighed wearily. Things were too complicated.

Her glowing ruby eyes gazed over the clothes she was wearing. Shinra issued work out clothes; a black tank top, black pants, and her brown boots decorated her small frame. She snarled at the Shinra logo glaring back at her. She nearly retched at the sight of it. Tifa felt like she was betraying Wutai and Nibelheim by wearing such an abomination, but her backpack was still at the AVALANCHE headquarters. She forgot it in Master Zangan's room. She sighed again.

Reaching into her pocket, she brought the gloves Master Zangan gave her for birthday closer to her eye level. Tifa inspected them. Her slender fingers slid along the contours of the heart on one glove. The smell of leather filled her nostrils reminding her of Master Zangan and his pipe. _Sifu._

Tifa had just spoken to him last night and now he would never speak to her again. His sleeping corpse flashed across her mind. She gave him a Wutai warrior send off as best she could. She only hoped that his ancestors would accept him at the gate.

Tifa wiped away one lone tear that escaped her eyes. Sadness dwelled in her chest. _Mom and Dad left me now him. Why did he have to die too? Sifu._ Tears flowed free from her ducts and her shoulders convulsed. _No! Now is not the time for this. I am in enemy territory. Master Zangan would not approve. Pull yourself together!_ She looked at herself with determination in her eyes. She sniffed and wiped her face.

* * *

><p>Violet eyes gazed out of the window of the limousine as it traveled down the road. Prince Mishima blinked lazily his thoughts a million miles away. <em>Tifa. I hate that you saw your Sifu that way. I will get you out of there and Shinra will pay for any harm that comes to you.<em> He looked to his left and saw General Nagano deep in thought.

"General?"

"Yes, Denka." The older man said calmly. His tight dark brown eyes looked at him.

"Have you ever really loved someone so much that you would move heaven and Gaia for them?" Nagano was quiet as he pondered his response. "And I'm not talking about me or your brother, Auintus, or even your parents . . . I mean a woman?"

"I understood what you meant, sire. I was married once or have you forgotten?" The Prince's face fell slightly.

"I am sorry to bring it up, then."

"It's all right, Denka." He turned his gaze to the Prince. "I believe your love for the Princess is just as deep as mine was for my late wife. There was nothing that she could ask of me that I would not produce. If she wanted a star from the heavens . . . I would discover a way to retrieve one."

"Exactly." The Prince's brows knitted together. "What I feel for Tifa is dangerous, but I want her for myself and myself alone, and I know should anyone interfere or pursue her I will kill them." The General smiled nodding his head.

"I figured as much. Is that why Chin has a missing ear?" Prince Mishima met the General's eyes and they shared a laugh. "I thought so. I noticed that the Princess does not return your feelings." The Prince shrugged.

"Not right now, but she will. She will be my Empress and we will rule Wutai and all of Gaia together."

"Careful, Prince. She is a strong-willed woman." Mishima smiled at the general.

"I know. That is precisely what I like about her. She will either love me or kill me whatever she decides would be entertaining to discover. I want a warrior Princess with fire in her blood. Tifa is mine and that is all there is to it."

"You have always been stubborn. Even as a child you were stubborn." The general said shaking his head. "Are you sure this plan of yours will work? Do you think Shinra will agree?"

"All I have to do is use the proper inspiration for each pawn and everything will come together."

"Denka, your optimism is unshakeable." The Prince shrugged with a knowing smirk on his handsome face.

"No . . . it is not shakeable. My optimism is as sturdy as the mountains of Wutai." He returned his gaze to the passing scene and frowned. Prince Mishima rolled down the window that allowed the driver to speak to him. Wedge was placed snugly between two Wutanese warriors. "Mr. Wedge, are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yes, Prince we are going the right way. We are heading to the 7th sector we have three more sectors to go before we can take the car elevator down to the slums."

"All right, I trust you." The Prince said with a shrug rolling the window back up. "I wonder if they have anything good to eat at this pub."

"If you can call pub food actual food."

"You have a point, but I am hungry. I would eat anything at this point." General Nagano chuckled.

"Prince you ate a mere hour ago."

"I have a high metabolism."

* * *

><p>Vincent flapped his powerful dragon like wings that Chaos granted him. He glided on a chilly current floating along the clouds. His crimson eyes gazed upon the tiny homes below. Snow covered the roofs and smoke seeped from the chimneys. The small population was still more than likely wrapped in warm cozy blankets by the fire. Vincent gave a small smiled at the thought of such peace. A place to call home. He was heading north to the Northern Crater to investigate Lucrecia's warning.<p>

_**You follow her instructions like a whipped dog!**_ Chaos taunted Vincent within their shared mind. Vincent refused to rise to Chaos's bait. His crimson eyes gazed over the mountains that were covered in snow, but up ahead lied the mother of all craters. The place where all the troubles for Gaia began. _**So you have decided to ignore me. It matters not. I do not care. Why should we care about these miserable humans? Minerva has such a soft spot for you pathetic creatures.**_

_Funny you should call humans pathetic and miserable when you would not exist without one, or have you forgotten that I am human too._ Chaos growled as they began their long descent into the crater. The updraft blew Vincent's long hair and upward as the wings flapped ever so slowly.

_**I care not for your reminder. I am aware of your weakness. The human race serves as mere entertainment to us gods. Hardly worth saving.**_

_That is not for you to decide. If humans die then so does your vessel._

_**You take my words so personally. So sensitive are you, Vincent. Do as you please. As long as your silly fantasies of reuniting with your Lucrecia do not interfere with my needs, I care not. However, Jenova is not an adversary to be taken lightly. I only warn you because it suits me. I would not want my fragile vessel damaged.**_ Vincent chuckled at the demon god.

_I am sure you wouldn't. With your vanity, I am sure the all-powerful Chaos will protect me._ Chaos chuckled back at Vincent.

**Precisely. We have arrived. I sense her presence nearby.**Vincent landed neatly on the hard stone ground below. The golden talons on his black leather boots made the smallest of clicks with the landing. The bright sunlight poured in through the open crater above. Vincent pulled the dragon wings into his back his cape falling around his shoulders. Crimson eyes narrowed, adjusting to the darkness that lay ahead.

* * *

><p>Tifa looked around the private woman's locker room and shook her head.<em> How in the hell did I get myself into this mess?<em> Tifa thought surveying the room. _I am in the belly of the beast_. _What would Sifu think of this?_ Master Zangan gave up everything to keep her out of the hands of Shinra. _Look at me now. _Her thoughts traveled to Wutai. Emperor Godo and Yuffie flowed against her mind's eye. _Father, I miss you and Yuffie. I promise to come back. I'm coming back little sister, I promise on my life. _She brought her weary eyes back to her reflection. The image was a perfect manifestation of how she felt. Lost. Confused. Angry.

"I'm doing this for you Aeris. So I can protect you." She sighed wearily. _I wonder if Cloud or Zack know we're here? Or did Shinra feed them a tub of lies?_ She shook those thoughts away. She needed to focus on the objective. Find a way for Aeris and herself to escape. _I just need to play along for a while and when the opportunity presents itself. We're out of here. Just for a little while._ Tifa turned at the image of a teenage girl in a blue suit appearing in the mirror behind her. She looked Wutanese with her tight brown eyes and chestnut hair.

"Hello, Princess Tifa. I'm Cissnei. Are you ready to go?" Tifa turned to her and noticed the shuriken on her back and instantly she thought of Yuffie. She smiled at the young woman.

"My sister uses a shuriken as her weapon too." Cissnei smiled back.

"Really? I have to meet her one day." Tifa shrugged.

"Maybe you'll get the chance, but hang on to your materia if you do. She'll steal it." The girls shared a laugh. "I'm ready." Cissnei bowed her head and led her out of the dressing room where they met another teenage girl in a blue suit. She had blonde hair and round blue eyes.

"Hello Princess, I'm Elena, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said offering her hand. Tifa smiled at her accepting it.

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p>Prince Mishima and General Nagano stood outside the 7th sector pup. Wedge was flanked by two Wutai Knights, who were holding briefcases. They glared down at him and turned his eyes forward. General Nagano's nose was upturned as he looked at the Prince.<p>

"Do not be such a snob, General." General Nagano growled at the Prince. "Hey they might have those curly fries I have heard so much about." The Prince shrugged his shoulders walking up the stairs entering the dank pup. The people were talking amongst themselves but stopped when the five of them entered the building. Prince Mishima hit the patrons with a harsh stare, daring anyone to say anything out of the way to him. His hand rested on the hilt of his trusted sword just in case. General Nagano took a step closer to the Prince.

"As you were." Mishima said to the patrons as he stepped around the General. The people began their conversations once more glaring at the group as they passed. Prince Mishima and his entourage made their way to the booth in the farthest corner of the pub, taking a seat. General Nagano tossed Wedge into the booth before seating beside him. "Men make yourselves scarce. We do not know what kind of person this Mr. Shears really is." The Wutai Knights bowed, disappearing almost before the order was given. A waitress walked up to the three in the booth giving them a look over.

"Can I get you fellas anything?"

"Um . . . do you have curly fries?" Prince asked politely looking her over as well. She was a petite woman with mahgony skin, dark brown eyes, and an outstanding figure. He read her name tag, "Valerie".

"Yes, sir we do."

"Hmm. Well I would like an order of curly fries, top shelf beer, and your PHS number, Valerie. What time are you free?"

"I have a boyfriend, sorry."

"I do not recall asking about him I am interested in you. So you get off at what time?" She smiled and shook her head at him.

"I get off at 11."

"Great! I will meet up with you then. That would be all, Valerie." He winked at her and she blushed quickly walking away from the table.

"Prince." General Nagano chastised.

"What? I want to bed her not marry her." The General shook his head at his would be son pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth marched through the training facility doors, his long leather duster trailing behind him. He could not believe he lost his temper in front of the other SOLDIERs. He was more controlled than that, but Strife was getting on his last nerve. His patience with disrespect only went so far. Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the situation as he continued his forward progress.<p>

He looked up to see Dr. Hollander followed by Tifa, who was flanked by Elena and Cissnei. Tifa appeared to be deep in thought as she followed the scientist but her expression changed as soon as their eyes met. _This just isn't my day._ Sephiroth thought bitterly as the young woman glared daggers into him.

Tifa followed Dr. Hollander, with Elena and Cissnei on either side of her. She fought within herself, wondering if she was doing the right thing by agreeing to this sparring match. It was too late to turn back now she gave her word. She looked to her right and then left to see the young female Turks on each side of her. She made mental notes of the passages and turns counting her steps as she walked. Tifa noticed that on the way to this level there were four different exit signs, and the elevators were at the middle of each floor. _That will come in handy later._ Tifa thought as she looked forward and instantly bitter bile rose in her throat. _Him! What a day this has turned out to be._ She thought angrily as she stared into his blank face. His emerald eyes stared at her the expression in his eyes were strange. _What's with this guy?_

"General Sephiroth, how are you young man?" Dr. Hollander said in a polite tone as he offered his hand to the silver general. Sephiroth reluctantly drug his eyes away from Tifa taking the Doctor's hand.

"I am well."

"Princess Tifa is about to give us a demonstration, and I was hoping that you stick around to help moderate for us in the booth. Your expertise would be most appreciated." Sephiroth turned his gaze back to Tifa, who narrowed her eyes at him. _What's his deal? Why does he keep looking at me?_

"Of course. I will meet you in the control room." Sephiroth said as he turned on his heels walking in the other direction. Tifa's balled fists trembled at her sides. _This is all your fault!_ Tifa screamed in her mind at Sephiroth's back.

* * *

><p>Angeal and Cloud watched the door Sephiroth exited moments ago. Cloud rubbed his glaring red throat but the pain remained. Angeal looked to the other men in the room, who were watching the scene in utter confusion. They had never seen the General or the Lt. Commander behave that way before. Angeal turned to them his blue eyes scanning over each of them.<p>

"Forget what you saw today. Class dismissed!" He barked at them and they slowly filed out of the room. Cloud watched them leaving and turned his gaze to Angeal, who was also watching them. The blonde pulled himself to his feet his hand still rubbing at his throat. When the last of the rookie SOLDIERs left, Cloud growled.

"What the hell is his problem?" Angeal glared at Cloud, who went into a defensive posture.

"Cloud, I understand your frustration and pain, but don't you ever pull a stunt like that again in front of these rookies. They look up to us for guidance. What do you think they learned from this situation? Do you know?" Cloud dropped his shoulders.

"You're right, Angeal. You're right." Angeal soften a bit.

"I know you're worried about Tifa, but you can not forget your SOLDIER honor. Sephiroth was not himself when he . . . you have to be more restrained. I assure you, Tifa is safe."

"I lost her once, Angeal. I wouldn't survive it if I lost her again. She and Zack are all that's left. They're my family." Angeal gave a sad smile placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"I understand. Sephiroth, Genesis, now you and Zack are mine. We've been through a lot together. You must remember this doesn't rest just on your shoulders, we carry the burden too."

"Thanks, Angeal." The older man ruffled Cloud's hair. They turned at the door opening revealing Angeal's father followed by Tifa, Cissnei, and Elena.

"What's going on Dad?" Angeal asked walking over to the him. Cloud followed him his eyes glued to Tifa, who smiled at him.

"Tifa has agreed to give us a demonstration. As we speak 25 of the best infantry men we have are on their way here, and you, my son, will be her final opponent." Angeal looked at Tifa, who was smiling at Cloud but turned to look at him. Determination burned within her ruby depths.

"Dad are you sure about this?" He turned his attention back to Tifa, "Princess, are you okay with this demonstration?" Tifa nodded her head. "Okay, if this what you want."

"Excellent, son." Hollander said placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "I will leave her with you and I will be in the control room. Cissnei, Elena, come along. Let's leave these guys to it." Elena and Cissnei gave Tifa a nod before leaving the training room.

"Cloud!" Tifa said as she ran up to Cloud throwing her arms around him, while he pulled her close.

"Tifa." Cloud said softly bringing his hand to the base of her neck. He closed his eyes enjoying her against him. "Are you okay?" He asked reluctantly releasing her to take a survey of her condition.

"More or less. Aeris is fine too. She's sleeping in the infirmary." Tifa's face fell. "Master Zangan is dead." Cloud pulled her back into his arms rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry, Tifa. I know how much he meant to you." Tifa pulled away to look at him her gaze shifting to Angeal. He smiled at her.

"So you're the one Cloud was talking about in his letters?" It was more of a statement than a question. Cloud smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's Angeal." Tifa walked up to him, sizing him up before offering her hand.

"It will be an honor to spar with you. Don't hold back, because I will not." Angeal chuckled at her taking her hand.

"Well aren't you a little spitfire. This should be interesting." The trio turned at the opening of the door a commander followed by 25 armored men, marched into the room in a single file line forming 5 rows of 5 men. The commander walked up to Angeal with his arms behind his back offering a salute once he closed the distance. Angeal returned the gesture smiling broadly at him.

"Commander Parish, how nice to see you again." Commander Parish was a middle aged man as tall as Angeal with even more bulk. His tan skin contrasted greatly with his platinum blonde hair. His brown eyes held a steel like gleam.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well General." There was a bit of animosity to his tone that did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. Cloud looked down at Tifa beside him and a slight worry entered his heart. Tifa wore a grin. She was excited. "I was told to bring 25 of my best men to spar against a worthy adversary. I suppose you grew tired of fighting simulations."

"I'm sorry Commander but you're mistaken. I am sparring against said adversary too. We'll be fighting Princess Kisaragi." Angeal stepped aside to reveal Tifa. The Commander gawfed.

"You can't be serious. This little girl." Cloud narrowed his eyes taking a step toward the Commander but Angeal held out an arm stopping him.

"Orders are orders Commander."

"I suppose they are, let's take care of this quickly men. That way we can get back to our real training."

"Dear Commander, don't underestimate me." Tifa said in a calm voice as she locked eyes with him. He smiled at her taking a step toward her. Cloud stepped up to him standing between Tifa and Parish. The Commander looked over Cloud's shoulder his eyes washing over her appreciatively.

"Why would such a beautiful woman waste her time fighting? You should be allowing a strong man protect you from danger. Such a beauty as you should be sitting upon her throne."

"Those are your views, Commander. Are you ready?" Tifa asked as stretched her arms over her head. Parish shook his head chuckling then began full out laughing. His men behind him began laughing with him. Cloud turned to Tifa with pride in his eyes.

"Kick their asses!"

* * *

><p>Vincent was walking straight ahead through the darkness of the dank cave. Stale musty smells of passing centuries invaded his nostrils as he took in his surroundings. Eroded rocks reached out towards him engulfed by the darkness, but to Vincent it was clear as day. He heard the scuttling of small vermin in search of food, the trickling of water, and the flapping of bats' wings overhead as he continued walking forward. He rounded a curve and over the edge was a black abyss below. One would fall forever in this cave if not careful.<p>

Vincent approached three openings leading into different areas of the cave. He prepared to go to the far right opening but an apparition of Lucrecia appeared at the path directly in front of him.

_Here Vincent. _She pointed behind her then turned walking down the path. His eyes followed her transparent back.

"Lucrecia!" He called after her running to catch up. Chaos grumbled his disapproval but otherwise remained quiet. Vincent chased after her but she was gone. He cursed the sadness creeping into his chest. _There is not time for this right now._

_**I agree. Stay on task.**_

The ex-Turk rolled his eyes as he continued on this path hesitantly walking up an incline in the ground. Cautious eyes looked left then right, watching out for any dangers lurking in the shadows. The corridor narrowed leading into a vast empty space, yet in the center a small beam of light spilled down from above shining on a large black object. The black sphere looked fluid, like black water floating above the ground six feet into the air, the base of it was at Vincent's eye level. The sphere was in a constant slow rotation seeming to vibrate and throb every few seconds.

_Vincent. This is where it all begins._ Vincent looked to his left and saw the apparition of Lucrecia looking at the blackened sphere with a mixture of worry and disdain. He turned his red eyes back to the floating sphere.

"Where what begins?" He asked inspecting the strange construction.

_The end of Gaia._

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes looked out over the city that was almost always covered in night. Shears narrowed his eyes as he flew the helicopter into the outskirts of the city shutting it down. He climbed out walking to the city of Midgar's 7th sector gates. Shears pulled the hood over his head as walked through the check point. The guard frowned at him.<p>

"I need to see some identification." Shears reached into his back pocket pulling out the fake ids Fuhito made for AVALANCHE and handed it to the guard. The guard narrowed his eyes at him snatching the id from his hand. He swiped the card through the card reader. Shears tapped the gun he kept in his pocket in case he might need to use it.

"Is there a problem officer?" Shears asked with a bit of base to his voice. The guard looked back up at him and snorted, and handed him back the id.

"Everything checked out Mr. Madden, enjoy your time in Midgar." Shears bowed his head and entered the gates. He lumbered through the 7th sector glancing around for anyone that could identify him. Shears pulled the hood lower on his head checking over his shoulder once more.

The third in command of AVALANCHE quickened his pace as he rounded the corner. The street he was on lead him straight to the 7th sector Pub and its bright neon green light flashed ahead. _Almost there. I'm gonna get the money for AVALANCHE Elfe don't worry about that darlin'._ Shears thought as he walked up the stairs entering into the pub.

His hazel eyes gazed around looking for the supposed Prince to be sitting in a booth on the far side of the bar as instructed. _Well I'll be damned._ Shears grimaced as he saw two Wutanese men nicely dressed and Wedge in the far corner of the pub. He walked over to them looking down at them. Wedge smiled sheepishly waving at him and Shears snorted.

"Prince Mishima?" The man with violet eyes and a superior attitude nodded his head. Beside the Prince's hand, was an almost empty basket of curly fries and a mug with half a glass of beer. Shears chuckled at the sight. A Prince slumming in 7th sector pub. The older of the two men rose from the booth glaring at him and Shears gave it back full force. The man pat him down and once satisfied gestured toward the seat he was once sitting. Shears slid into the booth beside Wedge locking eyes with the smirking Prince. The older man slid into the booth beside the Prince. Silence carried on for a moment and it unnerved the burly man. "So you wanted to see me?"

"I do." The Prince said simply blinking slowly. He took a gulp from his beer sitting it down without a sound. "You have information I need."

"Yeah? What about?"

"Your benefactor inside Shinra Corp." Shears turned to Wedge and slapped him across the back of the head.

"You told him?" Wedge shrieked wincing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We really didn't give him much choice." The older man said calmly. Shears narrowed his eyes at him.

"Relax, Mr. Shears. I have no desire to harm AVALANCHE so you have nothing to worry about. Mr. Wedge is free to leave with you after this meeting whether you help me or not. You have my word." Prince Mishima said calmly. "But I do need the information." Shears looked at Wedge and he nodded back.

"I need to see the money first." Shears said placing his arms against his chest. The Prince snapped his fingers and two guards approached the table seemingly from nowhere. They carried a briefcase a piece and opened it immediately. Shears's mouth fell open as he took in all the gil in cases. The Prince nodded his head and the briefcases were closed and the men disappeared as if they were never there. Shears whistled. "Damn. What do you want to know?"

"Everything you do."

* * *

><p>Rufus smiled down at Tifa down below preparing herself for battle. The young woman stretched and flexed her muscles getting loose for battle. She was absolutely exquisite and bold to him. He could not recall a time anyone insulted Commander Parish. He looked at Lazard, who sat beside him. Lazard's fingers danced over the controls, while he talked into the headset he was wearing. Hojo and Hollander argued over something on the other side of Lazard. The Scientist glared at one another bickering in hushed tones. Behind Rufus, was his father, Scarlet, and General Heidegger sitting comfortably sipping champagne and eating cheese, and behind him were the Turks, Cissnei and Elena standing guard by the door.<p>

At last, Rufus turned his gaze to the man sitting to the other side of him, Sephiroth. The silver general sat with his arms against his chest his cheek length bangs obscuring his face slightly. His emerald eyes were glued to the Princess with an odd fixation. Sephiroth looked at the Vice President, locking eyes with him. Rufus gave a respectful nod, which Sephiroth returned before turning his attention to floor below. Rufus did the same turning his icy blue eyes to the scene downstairs. He noticed that General Angeal, Commander Parish, and Lt. Commander Cloud were walking toward the observation room residing in the wall leaving Tifa all alone with those men.

"Quiet! We are about to beginning."

* * *

><p>Tifa stood in the center of the room her ruby eyes taking in every single infantry man. She slipped on her gloves stretching the new leather getting that familiar creak. A grin hung on her lips, the blood pulsed in her ears, and her muscles throbbed in excitement. <em>Man, I love a good fight.<em> The men cackled and laughed amongst themselves while they pointed at her, as she cracked her knuckles. One brave man walked up to her circling her. His buddies egged him on giving cat calls and jeers.

"And just what do you think you're going to do little girl? Huh?" He stopped in front of her with his hands on his hips. She smiled up at him sweetly. He leaned down to her with his chin outstretched. "I'll let you take the first punch, sweetheart. Come on." Tifa grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"If you insist." Tifa pulled back her left fist and hit him so hard he sailed across the room landing on a group of men that were laughing. After clamoring to their feet, the men became serious glaring at her viciously. They squared their shoulders angrily. She shrugged again. "He offered."

Two infantry men ran up to Tifa swinging wildly at her. Tifa gracefully ducked and swayed away from them blocking their attacks, until another man joined in the fight. She leaned into the chest of one of the men. She watched as the other two ran towards her with their fists aimed at her face, she did a round-off and a couple of backhand spring out of the way at the last moment, allowing the men to hammer their own comrade. He laid still on the ground with blood seeping from his nose and lip. They looked at her with rage in their eyes and charged at her. Tifa jumped in the air and landed a foot in each of their chest flinging them past their unconscious friend.

Three more men ran towards her and she met them dodging away from their attacks jumping over their wild swinging clubs. One managed a solid hit to her left thigh, she screamed out catching the next swing from him. Tifa snatched the club from him whacking him across the face. He spun in the air landing face first. She jumped over the other two men charging at her hitting them both in the back with a fire ball. Their pain filled screams were cut short as they fell to the ground.

She heard angry roars and the pounding of feet coming towards her from all sides. Tifa brought her fists to her chest letting out a powerful yell and wind flinging the men into the four corners of the room. They each slid down the walls in stunned heaps.

She saw two more men running towards her she slapped her hands together preparing to send ice toward them to stick them to the wall ahead of her, but she was hit in the back with an infantry club. The ice she sent landed on an adjacent wall with sharp dangerous shards sticking out towards the fight. She screamed out as she slid across the ground. Tifa rolled into a neat crouch and propelled herself toward the attacker punching him in chin. The man flew awkwardly through the air landing into the chests of another soldier running behind him, knocking them both out cold.

The Princess saw five men running towards her. She charged at them leaping into the air with a powerful roar. Tifa hung in the air for a few moments before smashing her fist into the ground summoning a quake. The men were hurled into the air she summoned stop and they dangled above. She leapt into the center of them kicking and slamming them into one another. She dropped down in a crouch and released the magic holding them in place causing them to tumble to the ground. Their whimpers carried loudly in the room.

Tifa turned her eyes to the remaining men gathered to one side of the room. She ran toward them with speed they could barely process hurling fire balls at them. They ducked her wild attacks and in the midst lost her position. She slid at the last moment in the middle of them. When the smoke cleared, Tifa smiled up at them before wailing on them with powerful kicks and punches. Grunts, yells, and curses of pain could be heard from them as they each went down one, two, and some times three at a time. She stood to her feet looking up at the control room. All 25 men laid in excruciating pain or unconscious.

* * *

><p>That's that. Please remember to read and review. The second half of the chapter is coming up soon! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! I'm back! Here is the second part of the previous chapter. I hope you like it. I also want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorite, alert, or read the story. It makes me excited to see people interested in the story. That's enough of me let's get the show on the road. Oh, Happy Halloween!

Chapter 13:

The ex-Turk walked along through a corridor that narrowed, leading into a vast empty space. In the center of the room, a small beam of light spilled down from above shining on a large black object. The black sphere looked fluid, like black water floating above the ground six feet into the air, the base of it was at Vincent's eye level. The sphere was in a constant slow rotation seeming to vibrate and throb every few seconds. Crimson eyes narrowed at the object. _What is that?_ Vincent thought as Chaos rumbled for a moment then became still. The demon god was troubled and that did not bode well in the Vincent's mind. He noticed that the room was completely silent, aside from a barely audible hum flowing from the sphere.

_Vincent. This is where it all begins._ Vincent looked to his left and saw the apparition of Lucrecia looking at the blackened sphere with a mixture of worry and disdain. He turned his red eyes back to the floating sphere.

"Where what begins?" He asked inspecting the strange construction.

_The end of Gaia. _Vincent gasped meeting her green eyes and sadness lingered in them. He took hesitant steps toward the black sphere his eyes narrowing. He reached out with his claw and the sphere vibrated causing him to jerk back. Whispers upon whispers filled the cavern tempting him toward the sphere. He continued to reach for it, completely entranced by the voices.

_**Stop you fool! Do not touch her!**_ Chaos roared at Vincent, who immediately stopped. Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, he looked over at Lucrecia, who was no longer there.

"I don't know what came over me. I couldn't stop myself." He said aloud. Vincent prepared to bring his claw down when suddenly a blackened hand formed from sphere surface latching onto him. Vincent felt a pain so intense a yell bursted from his lips. The Protomateria in his chest glowed brightly shining against the black sphere and an inhuman wail screeched across the area. The blackened hand grasp tightened around Vincent's golden gauntlet the pressure began to dent it. Vincent fell to his knees the hand flowed with him clenching his claw from the base of the sphere. A multitude of voice raged with in his mind fighting for dominance as images flew across his clenched eyes. Until he fell from consciousness, the blackened hand held him up keeping him from falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>Tifa stood amidst the wounded or unconscious men. Their moans and groans of pain reached the ears of her audience in the control room and observation room. She turned her glowing Ruby eyes to the men and women in the glass room in front of her mounted in the upper wall. She stood boldly connecting her eyes with everyone looking down at her. Tifa never said a word but her statement was loud and clear. She glared at the silver general and she noticed that he was smiling back at her. Despite herself she grinned back. <em>You're next you bastard. I'll make sure to wipe that smile off your face.<em>

* * *

><p>The control room was silent as all eyes were on the Princess. One lone chuckle could be heard coming from the silver general. They looked at him wondering what on Gaia could be so humorous.<p>

"She's improved." He said simply watching the determined glare Tifa was sending them. He chuckled again at the grin the Princess and he shared. _So have I. _Sephiroth thought watching her watch him. _She is certainly an interesting one. Let's see how she fairs against Angeal. A real warrior._

Rufus looked at Sephiroth narrowing his eyes at the grin he wore. He looked down at Tifa, whose burning gaze was locked on Sephiroth and jealousy entered him. Rufus made a mental note of the interchange, and turned his icy blue gaze to the other side of the room.

Cissnei and Elena shared a look, both of them wearing smiles. They turned their attention to the rest of the shocked room. Cissnei noticed Scarlet and Heidegger shaking their head in disbelief, and the President wore a pleased sneer on his face.

"She wiped the floor with them." Scarlet said as she took a sip from her wine glass. Heidegger was still sitting with his mouth gaped open.

"That is impossible. She's just one girl." The portly general said in disbelief.

"I assure you General, it is very possible. You saw with your own eyes what she is capable." Rufus said proudly. "She is not finished yet." He said turning his gaze back to the Princess below. They locked eyes and he smirked at her. She glared at him. He swiped his hair from his face holding her eyes with his own.

"But now is the real test, my son." Hollander said proudly. He clicked on the intercom, "Angeal, it is time."

"Alright." Angeal's deep voice came across in a nonchalant manner that made Sephiroth smirk. _He's as excited as I am to see what she can really do._ Sephiroth tuned out the rest of the buzz going on in the control room his focus only on her.

"We need a medical team to retrieve twenty-five infantry men." Lazard said into the headset. He rolled his icy blue eyes to ceiling and shrugged his shoulder at the voice on the head set. "Yes, I'm sure it's 25 men. Thank you. Over and out." Lazard shook his head catching eyes with Rufus. The brothers shared a smile before returning their eyes to Tifa below.

* * *

><p>Angeal and Commander Parish looked on in astonishment, while Cloud smiled proudly. Commander Parish's grip on the back of the leather seat was so tight his knuckle lost color fading to white. He growled looking over at Cloud then Angeal, who shrugged.<p>

"Don't look at me." Angeal said with his arms up in surrender. "That's his best-friend." Angeal joked looking over at Cloud. The two of them caught eyes. "Did you know she could do that?"

"Yeah, but she's gotten a lot better." Commander Parish blanched at the response from Cloud. Angeal whistled.

"You said she was a pistol." Angeal joked and Cloud blushed.

"Yeah, she's always been like that." The men looked up as Dr. Hollander's voice came over the intercom.

"Angeal, it is time." Angeal walked toward the intercom button.

"Alright." He said with a shrug. Cloud shook his head at him. "Well I'm up." he said as he walked out of the observation room. Commander Parish growled glaring at Cloud.

"Impossible! No way she's that strong." He yelled at Cloud, who shrugged. "No way her materia is leveled up that high."

"Tifa doesn't have to use materia." The Commander turned to Cloud, who chuckled. "They were a good warm up for her." His expression turned serious. "Now we see what she can really do."

"Warm up?! Those are some of my best men!" Cloud chuckled and shrugged.

"That's unfortunate."

* * *

><p>Angeal walked towards Tifa smiling at her, which she returned. They silently watched each other. The medical staff quickly entered the training facility, removing the unconscious men from the room on stretchers. Moans and groans seeped from their unconscious bodies as they were heaved out of the room. Angeal turned to look up at Sephiroth, who was smirking at them. The Silver general nodded his head at him and Angeal returned the gesture before returning to his opponent.<p>

Sapphire burned into Ruby in a classic stare down. _This could get very interesting._ Angeal thought with the heat of battle boiling in his blood and the excitement bubbling in his limbs. When the last of the wounded men were taken from the room, Angeal chuckled.

"Good work. You handled them well."

"Thank you."

"I won't be so easy to beat."

"I'm aware."

"I fight with a sword, are you trained in armed combat?"

"I am."

"Would you like to retrieve a weapon from the Weapons' Storage?" she shook her head no. Tifa brought her left forearm in front of her, and with her right hand moving in a circular motion, she called upon ice to form a shield stronger than iron. She placed her left hand on her right shoulder, and frosty steam rose from the touch as an icy gauntlet trailed down her arm coming to a sharp blade around her closed fist.

"I have my own." Angeal out right laughed shaking his head. He pulled his Buster sword from the sheathe on his back, while Tifa bent her elbow to check for flexibility. She raised the blade to her eye level inspecting it. It was as wide as it was long coming to a sharp tip. _This looks like one of those Valkyrie blades in Father's Norse books. _Tifa smiled at the thought. She looked up at Angeal's compliment.

"I like you. You're something else." Tifa gave him a dazzling smile as she got into a battle stance and Angeal followed suit. He suddenly frowned. "Wait, is that ice blade gonna be strong enough?"

"Let me show you." Tifa let out a battle roar as she charged at Angeal. He held his buster sword at the ready as she jumped into the air swinging down on the raven general. The force from the blow sent Angeal sliding backwards on his heels. When he came to a stop he grinned at her.

"I guess so." He charged at her swinging precise blows that she parried just as accurately. Angeal left himself open and Tifa whacked him with her frozen shield. He sailed through the air, righting himself before landing with barely a sound on his feet. Before he could calculate his next move, Tifa was on the attack pummeling him and his buster sword with her ice blade.

Angeal ducked down and swiped her legs from under her and she landed on her shielded arm kicking him in the chin. The force from the blow made him bite his tongue. They rolled away from one another. Blood dribbled from the corner of Angeal's mouth and Tifa smirked. She ran at him with an outstretched leg aimed at his chest. He caught her ankle and slammed her face first into the ground. She rolled on her back trying to catch her breath.

"What? Too much for you?" Tifa stood up rolling her shoulders and glaring at him. Blood trailed down face from a gash at her right temple. She wiped it on her left glove.

"Hardly." Angeal beckoned her with his hand. "If you insist." Tifa ran at him as he prepared to catch her again, but she leapt past his grasp levitating above him. Angeal looked up at the last moment to see a booted foot smashing him in the face. He fell backwards on his back. Tifa loomed above him in the air, before coming down to slam her shield on him, but he quickly rolled out of the way. She watched him jump to his feet. He touched his bruising nose feeling for the bone. Angeal snapped it back in place with a grunt. The sting of it watered his eyes but he refused to let the tears trail down.

"Too much for you?" Tifa said squaring her shoulders at him. He narrowed his eyes as he wiped more blood from his semi-set/broken nose.

"Hardly." He took a battle stance and she did as well as they glared at one another.

"Having fun?" Tifa asked sweetly. Angeal chuckled in spite of himself.

"I must say that I am. You are a worthy opponent."

"Likewise." They continued to stare at one another. "You ready for round two?"

"Let's do it, Princess."

Angeal charged at her faster than she anticipated swinging his trusted weapon at her. She did a string of one handed backhand springs, until he swung his sword in an arch, leaving the sword outstretched to the side. He looked for her but she was gone. Suddenly, he felt his sword become heavier. Angeal looked to his right to see Tifa crouching on the blade. She lit him up with swipe from her shield. He stumbled away holding his cheek, as she landed on her feet without a sound.

* * *

><p>The control room was silent. Sephiroth wore an impressed grin on his handsome face. <em>She is much more controlled and polished than she was when we fought. I wonder what else she can do?<em>

Rufus watched Tifa with a sense of pride in his chest. _I knew she was special. She will be mine soon enough._ Rufus looked over at his brother, whose mouth was hanging open. Lazard shook his head looking over at Rufus. The brother's nodded in agreement.

President Shinra stood up from his seat walking closer to the control room glass his sharp blue eyes pinned to Tifa. He glanced at the Hollander and Hojo, who were busy writing notes and checking the analysis the computer was acquiring from the battle.

"What do you know?" Oswald asked turning his gaze back to the fight below. Hollander looked up from his notes briefly.

"Well, it has been confirmed that the calcified tumor in her chest is in fact a form of materia I have never seen before. It responds to her emotions and blood."

"Could you make more warriors like her?" Oswald asked glaring down at the Scientists. Hollander shrugged his shoulder.

"It's hard to tell at this point. Like I told you earlier, the Princess is a freak of nature. An accident gone right. That materia in her chest is like a second heart, if you will. It would be difficult to replicate without further tests."

"Hollander, I hate repeating myself." Oswald threatened. "Can you or can't you make more warriors like her?"

"I can." Hojo said confidently. Sephiroth looked at his father with narrowed eyes. "I just need to get a few samples and run some tests~"

"Which is something that you will never do." Rufus spoke up cutting the scientist off in the middle of his arrogant speech. Sephiroth chuckled turning his eyes back down below. _The kid certainly has balls. I'll give him that._ Rufus glared at Hojo. "I don't want you anywhere near her. I do not like repeating myself either." Lazard noticed a flicker on Tifa's monitor.

"What's wrong with her?" Hollander and Hojo looked toward the monitor and began taking more notes.

"She's probably still winded from her earlier fight. Besides, she was pumped full of enough sedatives to put down a fully grown adult Chocobo last night. It's safe to say she has not fully recovered." Hollander answered as he returned to his notes.

"She shouldn't be able to move right now." Hojo interjected. "Look at her pulse, Hollander. The subject will pass out any minute now."

"I would expect that response from a Scientist. The Princess is a warrior she can keep going." Sephiroth spoke up for the second time. "A true warrior finds a way."

"Gyah ha ha! The Princess has spunk, but she is no match for the Raven General." Heidegger cackled. Hojo sneered at the insufferable man. All eyes returned to the battle below.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable!" Commander Parish gasped watching Angeal and Tifa stare the other down. "How is this possible?" He turned expecting Cloud to answer his question. The quiet man smiled sparing the Commander a quick glance.<p>

"As I said before, she's always been like that. Even when were children. You tell her she can't do something . . . she shows you she can. Just stubborn I guess." Cloud's smile faded as he took in her labored breaths. _I hope she's okay._

"Stubborn, huh. The Wutanese must have done something to her. She could not achieve this sort of power on her own. She should not be able to fight a man, let alone the Raven General of SOLDIER." Cloud glared at the man. _She almost single handedly destroyed Sephiroth when she 13 years old you moronic sexist. _Cloud turned his angry blue eyes to the fight that was becoming even more intense.

* * *

><p>Two roars filled the training room as Tifa and Angeal charged at one another. Clinks, clanks, zings, and clangs reverberated as sparks and shaved ice danced between them. They were locked blade to blade glaring at the other.<p>

"You're pretty tough." Angeal said barring his teeth with strain.

"So . . . are you." Tifa grunted. Angeal began pushing Tifa back her feet sliding across the ground. She gritted her teeth and dug deep within, for her strength to stop herself. Angeal's eyes bucked as he could no longer push her back. She grunted against him. Tifa began pushing him back, and despite himself he was sliding across the floor. He growled forcing himself to stop. She glared at him trying to push him back but could not. Their arms trembled in the power struggle. The Princess's left eye drooped tiredly as exhaustion built in her limbs. _I can't give up! If I loose they might separate Aeris and I. And I won't be able to see Cloud and Zack. I have to keep going!_

Tifa yelled at him side stepping to her right hitting him in the back with shield. Angeal flew through the air heading straight for the icy shears on the wall ahead of him. He could not stop his momentum. He was going to be impaled for sure. _At least they have the medical wing on standby cause this is gonna hurt. _He thought as he tumbled through the air.

Tifa gasped dropping her shield to the ground, she summoned haste to run him down. She ran past Angeal and made a wide left curve jumping into the air. She grabbed him in her left arm. They were traveling too fast toward the other wall as she tighten her grip around him and sent an air current to her feet. The air slowed them down but she was still coming in too fast. Tifa brought her feet in front of her casting a barrier on her legs and pushed off the incoming wall with tremendous force flinging them in the opposite direction. The wall shook with the impact as dust, ice, and broken chunks of concrete crashed to the ground. Angeal and Tifa slid across the ground rolling until they came to a stop in a tangle of legs and arms.

Angeal sat up looking at the damaged wall ahead of them. The large circular fracture was eight feet wide and two feet deep. The control room's thick glass window had an oblique crack running from corner to corner. He looked over at Tifa who was sitting on her legs looking at her destroyed ice blade. He got to his feet offering her his hand. She looked up at him and then his hand taking it slowly. Angeal pulled her to her feet.

"You saved me?"

"I couldn't let you die. Cloud would never forgive me." She smiled at him. "But because I used haste, it caused my blade to melt." She shrugged. "You alright?"

"I'm suppose to be asking you that." Angeal chuckled at her.

"So who's stopping you?" They looked at one another and laughed. "You ready for round three?" Angeal nodded. Tifa took a few steps on her shaky legs before falling backwards. Angeal caught her holding her up. Her body trembled against her will as sweat poured from her.

"Hey, take it easy. Do you need to stop?" Tifa shook her head.

"No, I can keep going."

"Princess, I won't think of you as weak if you need to stop. So again I ask you, do you need to stop?" Tifa nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm a little worn out, I guess." Her breaths came out labored. "Thanks, I got it now." Tifa said as she tried to pull herself from his grasp but fell forward.

"Will you let me help you?" Angeal fussed at her. Tifa blushed and leaned into his grasp.

"Sorry. A force of habit." Angeal and Tifa looked up as Cloud ran out to them. He pulled her into his arms.

"You were amazing. That training with Master Zangan paid off, huh?" Tifa laid in his grasp tiredly her head on his shoulder.

"I learned so much while I was in Wutai. My father and his Wutai Knights have taught me so much more about the martial arts." Tifa shook her head her breathing returning to normal. "We have so much to catch up on, Cloud. You wouldn't believe it." The blonde held her out so he could see her.

"And I want to hear every word." Angeal smiled down at them his hand resting on Tifa's back.

"Cloud told me you were tough, but I had no idea he meant this tough." She glanced back at him with blush still hanging on her cheeks. She hid in Cloud's shoulder enjoying his familiar scent.

* * *

><p><em>(Vincent's Vision)<em>

_A dark haired man dressed in a tailored suit approached the blackened sphere. His dark brown eyes were wide in wonder. He looked back at the three men behind him their eyes were filled with uncertainty._

"_I need to take a sample." He said holding out his hand for the needle. One of the burly men behind him placed the instrument in his hand. He approached the sphere hesitantly._

"_Do you know what you're doing, Fuhito?" The nicely dressed man narrowed his eyes at the man, who dared question him._

"_Of course I do." He growled injecting the needle into the sphere filling the syringe with dark violet and black gooey liquid. Fuhito held the substance close to his eyes jerking back as the liquid throbbed within the syringe. He held a pleased look. "See. There was no reason to doubt me. I am a man of Science an~" Fuhito stopped his speech when the men began pointing and wearing terrified expressions. Whispers erupted all over the room. His dark brown eyes darted about in search of the source. _

"_Behind you!" Another man shouted falling back on his behind. Fuhito looked over his shoulder just as a blackened hand reached for him. The hand grabbed him around his throat yanking him into the sphere. The men looked around asking each other what to do with their eyes, when a horror filled scream flooded the room coming from inside the sphere. The men ran to the cavern's opening but the black substance encased the only exit trapping them inside of the room. More black hands reached out pinning the three men to the wall behind them. Fuhito screamed again his scream sounding demonic on the end._

_Suddenly the dark haired man dropped from the base of the sphere covered in black slime face down on the ground. Wisps of smoke billowed from his scorched body that was barely covered by the tattered suit. A moan followed by incessant laughter flowed from the Scientist. The slime was absorbed into his skin creating dark veins trailing up all of his visible skin. The men looked among themselves as more fear crept into them. They struggled against their restraints. Fuhito raised his head, his once dark brown eyes were solid black with no white visible. The men gasped looking from one another._

"_Fuhito? You alright man?" One of the henchmen dared ask. Fuhito's shoulders convulsed as a fresh round of laughter billowed out of chest._

"_Am I alright? I am better than alright!" As he continued laughing. "I have seen the light. I know what I must do now." Fuhito turned to the blackened sphere. "My answer is yes my dark goddess. I will serve you." The henchmen looked between themselves with bewildered expressions._

"_Who are you talking to, Fuhito?" The deranged scientist whirled around on them taking jerky steps towards them._

"_To the goddess. She has work for us to do. She needs us to change the world for her, and that is what we must do. Pledge your allegiance and she will save you."_

"_What are you talking about?" Fuhito glared at the henchmen before turning his eyes back to the sphere._

"_Yes, my goddess." He asked walking closer. "An army you say? What must I do?" He looked at the syringe still in his hand and nodded his head. "Is that all? Then it shall be done." Fuhito approached the henchmen in the middle. "You will be my soldier, the goddess's Raven." The henchmen gasped and resumed his struggle. Fuhito stabbed the syringe into the man's jugular filling him with the substance. A pain filled howl filled the room as the man jerked and throttled against his restraints. His skin paled, black veins crept up his neck, and his eyes turned to sclera with violet irises as his cries of pain died away. The restraints holding him off the ground released him and he dropped to the ground in a neat crouch. A hiss flowed from his blackened lips as he glared at the other men on the wall._

"_Now, now, Raven. They will join you soon. Together the goddess will lead us to a new world order." The Raven bowed his head kneeling before the sphere. "Gaia as we know it will cease to exist and made in the goddess's image."_

_(Vincent's Vision ends)_

Vincent opened his crimson eyes realizing he was on his knees at the base of the blackened sphere. His arm dangled above his head in the hand's grasp. With a powerful roar, Vincent jerked his hand away from the sphere. He glared but gasped as the hand slid back into the sphere. He narrowed his eyes as the shape of a female bled through the bottom of the rotating sphere. A sleek figure composed of the blackened substance, empty eyes watched Vincent carefully.

_**Hello Chaos. It has been a while, old friend**_. Chaos roared inside Vincent's body surging forth pushing the gunslinger to the side. Vincent's body shifted, the red crown of bones pierced through his skin, the dragon like wings tore through his back, and he grew two feet into the air. Yellow eyes glowed at the figure.

_**Jenova! I was wondering when you would rear your disgusting head! **_The blackened form of Jenova tilted her head in mock sadness.

_**Is name calling really necessary, dear Chaos? I see you have my son's father as a host. Interesting choice. **_Chaos barred his teeth his glowing yellow eyes burned brightly.

_**The choice was not my own, and Sephiroth is not your son. **_Jenova placed her hands on her hips the opening for the eyes blinked slowly.

_**My, my, feeling possessive over Vincent's son are you not? Perhaps your time on Gaia is making you a gentler creature. **_Chaos felt Vincent warring inside of him trying to attack the creature before him, but Chaos silenced him.

_**You will keep your filthy hands off of Sephiroth. Have I made myself clear? **_The eye sockets glowed bright red then flowed into purple.

_**I am going to destroy this world and use it as my vessel to sail the cosmos. All of its filthy humans and creatures will be no more. And with Sephiroth at my side, we will form a world in our image just as I have always planned. I have waited so long for an equal and I will not be stopped!**_

_**I intend to do just that! **_A laugh flowed from the creature as she placed her hands upon her hips once more.

_**Just try and stop me. I will even give you a hint to my plan for old time's sake . . . Zirconiade will be my harbinger this time to summon the weapons. The vessel has already been chosen for him. **_Chaos smirked at her his arrogance showing clearly on Vincent's face.

_**Your overconfidence led to your destruction in our last encounter, and it will be your undoing in this one. The gods and the weapons will stop you once more!**_

_**Come and try! **_She hissed her eyes glowing an angry violet._** One more thing. Tell Minerva her ridiculous final weapon will be destroyed as well. That girl will lie down with the rest of the dogs!**_

_**Begone! **_Chaos spewed forth black fire from his chest splattering Jenova's gooey form against the wall behind them. The black goo slid down the walls before being summoned back to the sphere. Her laughter flowed throughout the room as hands reached out for Chaos/Vincent. Chaos swiped his claws at hands bending his legs, and springing from the room through the crevice above them.

* * *

><p>Aeris and Tifa were led down the hallway of the Shinra corporation. They shared a look before smiling at one another. Rufus Shinra led them with Cissnei and Elena behind them for back up. Tifa took a note of how many paces were between the infirmary and their new "cell". She also checked for exits and other potential escape routes as they traveled down the hallway.<p>

They approached a door at the end of a lone hallway. Rufus reached into his jacket pocket, retrieving a key-card. He opened the door for them allowing them to enter first. The massive apartment was fully furnished with nothing but the best.

"Wow!" Aeris said as she fully entered. "Zack!" She squealed as she noticed Zack and Cloud leaning against the kitchen door jam. Zack was snacking on an apple while Cloud stood there watching Tifa approach him. Aeris leapt into Zack's waiting arms hugging him tightly. He chuckled swinging her around. Cloud smiled down at Tifa.

"Vice President Rufus wanted you girls to see some friendly faces when he showed you your new apartment." Cloud said meekly. Tifa looked over her shoulder at Rufus, who wore a pleased expression.

"Thank you." Tifa said kindly as she gave a slight bow of her head.

"You are more than welcomed Princess. Do you find your accommodations to your liking?" He asked his normally cold blue eyes held hope in them and it made Tifa smile.

"This is beautiful. Thank you Vice President."

"Please call me Rufus. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask. There is an intercom by the door press it and anything you want will be brought to you." Aeris smiled at Rufus.

"Thank you."

"But we can't leave this apartment can we?" Tifa asked as locked eyes with Rufus. He shrugged his shoulder.

"Of course you can leave the apartment, but you must be escorted at all times. That is my stipulation." Tifa nodded her head.

"Alright."

"Well, I have pressing business to attend to; therefore I will leave you with Lt. Fair and Lt. Commander Strife." He bowed his head and motioned for Cissnei and Elena to follow him. Tifa watched them leave before throwing her arms around Cloud's shoulders. After releasing him, Tifa ran up to Zack and did the same.

"You guys have no idea how much I missed you." Tifa smiled between them. "I have so much to tell you."

"Well." Zack shrugged his shoulders plopping down on a couch. "Start at the beginning." Aeris smiled at Zack sitting down beside him. Tifa and Cloud looked at each other before taking a seat on the couch opposite them.

"Master Zangan moved us to Wutai, after the tornado destroyed Nibelhiem." Tifa wanted to kick herself for lying to them but she had no other choice. She noticed that Aeris nodded at her giving her the strength to continue telling her story. Her birth.

* * *

><p>Well, that's that! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Have a Happy Halloween!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hello guys I am back with another chapter. I'm really excited about where the Journey is headed and I hope you guys enjoy the ride.

I wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read the story. It means a lot to me. Also I wanted to offer a special thanks to Sorrow has a Human heart, for the awesome Beta work.

Alright people let's get this show on the road!

Chapter 14:

A week had come and gone since Tifa and Aeris were captured by Shinra, Vincent's small snippet of Jenova's plan, and Prince Mishima's informative meeting with Shears. Life was settling into a pattern at Shinra Incorporated, but something was brewing beneath the surface of Gaia.

The Director of Administrative Research sat at his desk, looking through a stack of documents. Veld closed his brown eyes, shoving the documents away. _Felicia, what are you up to,_ he thought as he leaned back into his comfortable leather chair. It groaned in response to the shift. His mind traveled to when he, his wife, and Felicia/Elfe lived in their comfortable home in Kalm, before everything he cherished was taken away. They were happy there. Shinra was treacherous at best. Yet, the Turk had known no other life outside of Shinra Inc. This was his home. _Where to draw the line? _Veld was tired.

Veld's recent success of bringing in Princess Tifa and the Cetra Aeris, the most sought after treasures in Gaia, bought him some time. _But how much? When will Oswald show his hand? I have to protect my daughter . . . at all costs. Even at the cost of my own life._ He looked up at the soft rap at his door, and bid them entrance.

"Come in." The doors slid back with a mechanical hiss, revealing Tseng walking through the opening. The young man paused before his desk, patiently waiting for a response. Veld chuckled inwardly. "At ease, Tseng."

"Sir," Tseng relaxed, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, and looked his superior directly in the eyes. The Wutanese men never disgraced one another with superficial chatter. "Why have we ceased our plans to invade Corel and destroy AVALANCHE?"

"Because President Shinra wants to test out his new weapon, THEIA, on Corel." Tseng nodded his head, and Veld continued. "Scarlet is testing the weapon tomorrow on an island off the coast of Icicle. Shinra is giving her another chance to test her weapon, after it failed last week. She assures everyone that it will work this time." Veld rolled his eyes leaning his chin on his fist.

Tseng nodded his head once more before catching Veld's eyes."Isn't your daughter in Corel?"

"Yes," he said narrowing his eyes. "What of it?"

"You're just going to let her die?" Veld chuckled bitterly at Tseng, sitting upright in his chair.

"Are you questioning my loyalty to Shinra, Assistant Director Tseng?"

"No, sir," Tseng said, visibly backing off of his director, leaning back in his seat.

"Good." Veld and Tseng smiled at one another, the unspoken agreement passing between them. "What news do you have on the escaped specimen from Nibelheim?"

"We have yet to collect any concrete leads, sir. The specimen eludes us at every turn." Tseng said, his smirk deepening. Both Turks were aware that the room was bugged, and were putting on quite a show.

"This displeases me, Tseng. Should I give you an incentive to bring back the Shinra property?"

"No, sir. That will not be necessary. We will get the job done. We always get it done."

"Good. Keep that tradition alive. Dismissed." Tseng rose to his feet, giving Veld a bow before leaving out of the room.

Veld leaned back into his chair once more, pleased with the understanding he and Tseng shared.

* * *

><p>Rufus stood at the windows, looking out at the city of Midgar. The plate that covered slums had several of the sections missing. They were still being constructed to shield the rich from the poor. He saw several men in hard hats working relentlessly on the plate, though he doubted it would ever reach completion. Sparks flew into the air as the welders mended the metal together. <em>Pointless really,<em> Rufus thought bitterly. _You can hide the slums father, but it still remains underneath. _The young Shinra was conflicted. He knew of suffering, but not of poverty. Oswald made sure of that. How could Lazard survive down there? He shrugged at his thoughts, filing them away in his mind for another time.

Rufus' mind traveled to the woman who had stolen his attention over three years ago, and had managed to hold it. A small smile pulled at his lips at the thought of her. She was fire incarnate. Brazen, fierce, and determined; yet she was warm and kind. His exact opposite. _Fire and ice, I suppose._ He chuckled at the thought. Tifa appealed to him as no other woman had before, and probably never would afterwards. In the years that he searched for her, he had often asked himself: Why her? What was it that fascinated him about her? She was beautiful, but so were a lot of women he'd dated and bedded.

"What do you think it is, Dark Nation?" The black panther resting beside his leg raised her head from her paws. She tilted her head and snorted, before returning to sightseeing with the young Shinra. He chuckled. "I figured you wouldn't know." Rufus leaned against the window, his white clothed arm resting above his head, and the other hand tucked in his pocket. Tifa was special.

He turned at the knock on his door. "Enter," Rufus said, as he continued to gaze out the window. The mechanical doors slid back, and the object of his fascination appeared in the opening. He watched Tifa enter with two infantry men flanking her through the reflection in the window. He smirked at her sassy outfit. Tifa wore a white midriff tank top showing off her defined waist line, a silk red wrap skirt that came to the knee and held together by a single chopstick, and tweed sandals. Her extremely long hair was in a French braid, falling pass the small of her back, and her white locks framed her face.

"Ah, Princess. Do come in." Rufus turned to greet her. Dark Nation perked her head, running to Tifa. The Princess smiled at the panther, kneeling in front of her to scratch behind her ears, and her silver locks fell into her face. Rufus smiled. _Dark Nation barely likes anyone but she happens to like her._ The large feline purred, her tail swiping back and forth hitting the chair behind her. He thought back to the first time the panther met Tifa, and how the cat was almost instantly putty in the Princess' hands.

Rufus returned his cold eyes to the guards. "Leave us."

The guards bowed their heads before leaving the room, and Tifa rose to her feet, meeting Rufus's gaze. "You wanted to see me?" she asked politely.

"Yes, would you like to take a seat?" Rufus waved toward the white leather sofa against the wall. She nodded allowing him to guide her there with a hand on the small of her bare back. Dark Nation immediately placed her large head in Tifa's lap. She laughed and continued stroking her. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Why did you need to see me? We were supposed to meet tomorrow for lunch."

Rufus chuckled, taking a seat beside her. _Always blunt and to the point._ "I wanted to ask you something."

"And it couldn't have waited till tomorrow?" she asked, smiling down at Dark Nation, who put a heavy paw on her sandaled foot. Tifa giggled. "Hey! Your paw is heavy, Dark Nation!" But, the feline refused to move it.

Rufus looked at Dark Nation and rolled his eyes at his pet. "It could have, but I need to file my report. It's a couple days past due. I need to know about your stay here. Are you being treated nicely?"

Tifa turned, narrowing her eyes at him. She swiped her silver hair out of her face. "Sure, I'm being treated great for a prisoner and lab rat."

Rufus bit his tongue to keep from rolling his eyes at her. "Princess you are not a prisoner here."

"So Aeris and I can leave whenever we want?" Tifa challenged.

"Are we having this argument again?" Rufus asked calmly, but Tifa brought her arms against her chest, much to his and Dark Nation's displeasure. "So, we are having this argument again. Tifa~"

"No! You asked me a question and I'm answering it. I am being treated fantastically for a prisoner."

Rufus glared at her. "I assure you our prisoners do not receive the treatment you and Miss Gainsborough have been receiving."

"Lucky me," Tifa dead-panned.

Rufus took a deep breath and swiped his hair from his eyes. "What can I do to make you feel more like a guest," he held up a hand to stop her, "besides letting you leave?"

She leaned towards him, looking him dead in his beautiful azure eyes. "Nothing." Rufus nodded his head, looking into her crimson depths. "So you would deny me the opportunity to get to know you?" Tifa paused, tilting her head, and Rufus smiled inwardly. _Got her._ "I want to know what makes you laugh, Princess; what your goals are and what you dream about? I," He paused, taking her hand in his own, she looked at him strangely but did not resist. "Tifa Lockhart Kisaragi, want to know everything there is to know about you."

Tifa's defensive demeanor softened, and she watched him carefully. "Why?"

"I do not really know," he shrugged, looking at their joined hands. Rufus smiled softly, meeting her eyes again. The hardness in her posture disappeared, replaced by curiosity. "There's just something about you. Something that makes me want to know more, and you deny me at every turn."

* * *

><p>Lazard stepped off the train at the sector five station, rolling his eyes at a man that bumped him as he passed. His mother had called him, declaring that he needed to come see her immediately. <em>"I wonder what is so urgent that I had to come down here,"<em> he groaned as he noticed a drunken man lying in front of the stairs. Adjusting his glasses, he stepped over the man and walked down.

Lazard hated coming down here. It was a constant and painful reminder of what he could have been. These were his people and he wanted to help them, but you have to want the help. Life as a slum rat was hard. _When Rufus and I take over Shinra Corp, we'll make the necessary changes, I promise. _As he continued walking down the street, Lazard saw a child begging a couple ahead of him for gil. They pushed the child aside, threatening to do him bodily harm. Lazard narrowed his eyes at their backs, berating them in his mind. The eight year old boy looked at him with frighten eyes, shying away from Lazard. He simply smiled at the child, reaching into his wallet.

"Here you go." Lazard offered the boy 200 gil.

The boy's eyes shined brightly. "Thank you sir," the boy shouted over his shoulder as he ran down the street.

Lazard smiled, watching the boy disappear around a corner, and continued walking. He neared his old house at the edge of sector five. There was only one other house in this area, the Gainsboroughs'. He knew his father was tearing Midgar apart for Aeris, but he refused to reveal her location. He couldn't bring himself to betray a fellow slum rat, or maybe it was his way of getting back at his father. He shrugged at the thought. It didn't really matter at the end of the day. He glared at the house in front of him. _What will it take for her to allow me to move her to the surface? How can she stand it down here?_

Lazard fished around in his pocket for his key. He opened the door to his old home and walked into the living room, preparing to fuss at his mother for dragging him down here, but paused. His mother was sitting on the couch with the Prince of Wutai's arm around her. Four Wutai Knights glared back at him. Another man sat in a recliner not too far from the Prince, exuding authority.

"Prince Mishima?! What is the meaning of this?!" Lazard yelled at the man, and dragged his eyes to his weeping mother.

Two Wutai Knights that he hadn't seen grabbed him from behind, placing him in a chair facing the couch his mother and Prince Mishima were sitting. He noticed one of the Knights working on something under the chair, then rising to his feet. Lazard prepared to get up, but Prince Mishima raised a hand.

"I would not stand if I were you. You see, there is a bomb strapped to your chair, and if you get up, you will kill us all. I do not think you would want to be responsible for the death of Wutai royalty. That would give Wutai reason to declare war on Midgar. So do us a favor, and remain seated," Prince Mishima said, too calmly.

Lazard gasped, narrowing his eyes at the Prince. "You're crazy!" Lazard hissed at him.

Prince Mishima nodded his head. "Yes. All great people have a little crazy in them, and I happen to have a lot," Mishima said with a shrug. "You have a very lovely home here. Very cozy," Mishima chuckled. "You have a lovely mother too, who loves you very much. Alice was willing to forfeit her life to protect you, but we gave her an incentive, and she happily agreed," Mishima shrugged again. "Well, I would not say happily, but she was more content maybe? General Nagano, what do you think?"

"I would say compliant, my Lord," the man sitting in the recliner spoke up, wearing an amused expression.

Lazard turned at the chuckles that slipped from the lips of the Wutai Knights glaring at them. He then turned his gaze to his mother, who was pressed tightly against the Prince.

"Everything is going to be alright, mother," he reassured her, and fresh tears streamed down her face as she nodded at him.

Prince Mishima leaned his cheek against hers, and smiled at Lazard. "Of course everything will be fine."

"What do you want from us?" Lazard growled at him.

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

><p>Cloud paced the living room of the apartment he and Zack shared. First Class SOLDIERs were given a fully furnished apartment upon promotion, and Zack was a beneficiary of Cloud's success. Otherwise, he would be in the dormitory with the rest of the Second Class SOLDIERs. The dormitory was better than the Third Class barracks, but it was no apartment.<p>

Zack sighed throwing his head over the back of the sofa."Cloud! Sit down man; you're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

The blonde paused glaring at his best friend. "We have to get the girls out of here Zack, and I can't think of a single way that won't implicate us. You saw how tired Tifa's been looking. She looks terrible. They're pulling her through the ringer! I know those damn scientists are doing something to her, and I can't take it."

Zack sighed, his mind traveling to how weak Tifa appeared earlier. It broke his heart. He had to protect her somehow, but what was he suppose to do? "I know, Cloud," he whispered, and suddenly chuckled. "When did we switch roles? You're usually the calm one, and I'm all hyped up."

Cloud gave a small smile at the thought. "I guess it's because it's Tifa and Aeris. I finally get Tifa back, and I'm still powerless to help her. I joined SOLDIER to make a difference; to protect those I care about, but the people I work for are the ones doing this to her. It's too much." Cloud deflated, scratching the back of his head. "I want to save her . . . like I promised her I would, but I can't."

Jealously flared in Zack's heart. "You promised? That night at the water tower before you left?"

Cloud nodded his head to Zack's question. "That's when I made that promise." His eyes pinned to the floor, he took a seat beside Zack on the couch.

"Tifa doesn't blame you, Cloud. Neither does Aeris. They know how much it means for us to have made it as far as we have, but I want to get them out as badly as you do. And we will." Zack placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "We will, bro." Cloud nodded his head, and Zack continued, "Besides, if push comes to shove I'm sure Sephiroth or Angeal would help us out."

"I don't want that monster anywhere near Tifa!" Cloud growled, his glowing pale blue eyes flashing dangerously. "I'll kill Sephiroth if he ever hurts her."

Zack narrowed his eyes at Cloud. "What's your deal? What's with all the Sephiroth hate? Why would he hurt her?" Cloud rolled his eyes to the ceiling in response, rubbing at his temples, but Zack pressed, "Come on Cloud, you can't drop this own me without an explanation."

Cloud warred with himself, frowning at the sound of Sephiroth's warning drumming through his ears. "You're right. I do owe you an explanation, but if I tell you... you can't breathe a word of it anyone. Got it?!"

"Yeah, got it, jeeze!" Zack put up his hands in defense.

Cloud sighed, licking his lips before he began. "Remember how I told you I thought Lazard was lying about a tornado hitting Nibelheim?" Zack nodded his head, and Cloud continued. "Well I did some looking around. I had to know the truth. So, I hacked into the Shinra archives, and saw the footage of what really happened. Sephiroth lost his mind and attacked Nibelheim. He destroyed everything; killed nearly everyone. Tifa was the only one who could stop him, and he nearly killed her too."

Zack sighed, leaning back into the cushions. "Damn. Now everything makes sense." He turned his gaze to Cloud's back. "How long have you known?"

Cloud looked back at him and blew hard. "Two years."

"So, you let me go to a fake funeral for my parents and friends from Nibelheim, and you knew the truth the whole time?!"

"I had to keep you safe. You were moving up the ranks so fast, I couldn't let you get distracted~"

"But you could be distracted? Cloud, we're best friends . . . brothers! I could have handled it! You didn't have to carry that alone!"

"You're right! We're brothers, and it is my job to protect you and keep you safe. You can't hide your emotions like I can. What you feel is on your face! Then what happens if they find out you know the truth? You'll disappear in the dead of night. They'll take you somewhere and I'll never find you again! You were all I had, Zack!"

"What about Angeal? And Genesis?"

"Sephiroth's brothers," Cloud spat. "I couldn't trust them then. So I sat on the information."

Zack leaned forward, his knee bumping Cloud's. They sat in silence for a long time, each rolling around in their own thoughts. Finally, Zack cleared his throat.

"Sephiroth's okay now, right?" Cloud glared at Zack, forcing him to explain. "I mean, he's not still . . . you know, crazy?"

"He destroyed our town! He nearly took Tifa away! What do you mean, 'is he okay'?!"

"Cloud, Sephiroth and the others are our only hope of getting the girls free. Who would really question them? They're Generals for crying out loud!"

Cloud jumped from his spot on the couch his lowering his eyes to slits. "Don't you dare!"

"Come on, Cloud. You know I'm right. Sephiroth has done nothing but help us since we got here. You said it yourself: He lost his mind. He wasn't himself!"

Zack then ducked as Cloud hurled the glass that was on the table at him, and watched as it shattered on the ceramic tiles of the floor. Cloud grabbed Zack by his shirt, lifting him from his spot on the couch, and slammed him against the wall behind him. Zack's eyes widen in fear as he braced himself for whatever Cloud might do. His feet dangled off of the floor as Cloud locked him against the wall with his forearm.

"Don't you ever defend that monster to me," Cloud snarled lowly. "I don't care how much he's helped us! He destroyed our home. He took away our parents and nearly took away the only girl I have ever loved."

"I love her too, Cloud!"

Cloud slammed his fist into the wall beside Zack's head, causing him to screech. The normally mild mannered man trembled in anger as they stared at one another. "Don't," Cloud said, with a shuddering low tone through clenched teeth. He continued glaring, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," Zack said, with tears shimmering in his royal blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Cloud. But I do," he whispered.

Cloud's harsh expression softened as he took in the fear radiating off of Zack and he sighed. "Just don't." Cloud released him, and marched out of the apartment, leaving a rattled Zack against the wall.

* * *

><p>Tifa was led down the hallway after her meeting with Rufus. She shook her head at the conversation between them. She found him to be charming and polite, but cold and distant at the same time. It was if he had a wall up at all times. <em>How do you trust someone if they won't show themselves?<em> Rufus Shinra was beyond gorgeous, but what were his true motives? What did he really want from her? She shrugged at her mind's musings as they walked through the glass doors, leading to the hallway where she and Aeris shared a "cell".

Tifa watched as the guard in front of her swiped his card. He opened the door, holding it open for her. _"But Rufus says I'm not a prisoner,"_ She rolled her eyes at her thoughts.

"This way, Princess." The guard waved her towards the door. She gave him a polite bow of her head as she stepped through. The Princess turned to look at the guard behind her, who was wearing a stern expression. _"Sure Rufus, I'm not a prisoner. What could I possibly be thinking," _Tifa snickered at her thoughts. The second guard looked at her strangely, as he closed the door behind them.

"What's so funny?" His gruff voice sounded like grating sand paper.

"Just thinking." Tifa replied with a smile. He shrugged his shoulder, before they all continued walking to the apartment. The first guard swiped the card again opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She bowed her head at them as she entered the apartment. The door closed behind Tifa as she walked toward the couch.

Aeris came out of her room then, taking a seat on the adjacent sofa and frowned at Tifa's silence. "Are you okay?"

Tifa looked at her, and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that . . . Rufus was a little weird today."

Aeris tilted her head. "How so?"

"He was talking about how he wants to get to know me, but I keep denying him." Tifa shrugged, and Aeris giggled.

"I told you he liked you. Maybe more?"

Tifa shook her head at the thought. "That selfish prick wants something, but I don't know what it could be."

"Perhaps he showed you a little of himself today. Ice does melt, you know," Aeris said, giggling at the thought. "He is really cute."

Tifa shrugged and nodded her head. "That he is, but he's so . . . weird. All he ever wears is white. Who does that?" Aeris outright laughed, falling to her side, before letting Tifa continue. "He's so cold and impersonal, like everyone and everything is beneath him."

"Everyone has a defense mechanism. Perhaps that is his way of protecting himself?" Aeris sat up in her seat smiling at Tifa.

"I don't know, maybe? Let's talk about something else. Rufus Shinra is a complicated subject."

"As you wish," Aeris shrugged, with a knowing look on her face. "Did you get it?"

"Of course I did," Tifa said producing a key-card from her bosom area. She waved the card back and forth, as Aeris followed it with her eyes. "I took it off of Rufus before I left. Did you get the map?"

Aeris nodded, running back to her room. She reappeared, holding a pamphlet in her hand. They opened the map, spreading it across the table.

Tifa narrowed her eyes at the drawing. "Where did you manage to get this?"

"From one of the tables in Tseng's office. He never saw me take it."

Tifa smiled at her. "Well, look at you."

"Honey, I grew up in the slums. I know a thing or two." The girls giggled among themselves, but things turned serious. "So we're really doing this?"

"Yes ma'am. Tonight."

"Should we tell the boys? I mean they should know right?"

Tifa shook her head at Aeris. "No, the less they know the better. They've worked too hard to get where they are. We can handle it, you and me." Tifa smiled at Aeris, who began laughing.

"The Princess and the Pauper."

"No, equals. Friends." Tifa took Aeris's hand.

Aeris shook her head, giving Tifa's hand a squeeze. "Sisters."

* * *

><p>Lazard glared at Mishima, who simply smiled back at him. Prince Mishima suddenly chuckled.<p>

"So, are you going to continue to glare at me, or are you ready to hear my proposal?" Mishima said with a wave of his hand.

Lazard barred his teeth. "What is that you want?"

"That is what I want to hear. I need for you to set up a meeting with your father." Lazard's eyes bucked, but he quickly recovered.

"I don't know who my father is," Lazard replied coolly.

Prince Mishima shook his head. "That is not what your mother told me. I am fully aware that you are the bastard son of the Oswald Shinra. However, I knew that before she confirmed it. A beautiful waitress shared the information with me during pillow talk." Lazard began grinding his teeth, listening to the Prince carry on. "I am also aware that you work for your father. Director of SOLDIER, am I correct?" Prince Mishima narrowed his eyes at the young Shinra, who remained silent. He reached forward, retrieving his Katana from the floor, and held the tip of the blade at Alice's throat, making her squeal. "You are the Director of SOLDIER correct?"

"Yes," Lazard hissed, "I am the Director of SOLDIER."

"Good. Now we are making progress. I need for you to set up a meeting with him exactly three days from tomorrow. Can you make that happen?"

"My father is a very busy man."

Prince Mishima narrowed his eyes, pressing the blade deeper into Alice's skin. "You can make that happen, yes?"

"Yes, just don't hurt her!" Lazard pleaded with the insane monarch. "I'll do whatever you want. Just let her go."

"Good. Also, I need for you to disable the power grids in sectors two, five, seven, and eight tomorrow night at exactly nine o'clock. Can you make that happen as well?"

"That will be difficult," Lazard hesitated, and Mishima pressed the blade deeper, drawing blood from her. She sobbed. "Yes, yes I can do it."

"Good. Now, was that so hard?" Mishima taunted, and Lazard glared at him. "Now, tell me, how is Princess Tifa? Is she well?"

"We have taken serious measures to ensure that she is treated very well."

Prince Mishima nodded his head as a dreamy smiled tugged at his lips. "Excellent. I may not have to kill anyone then." Prince Mishima chuckled. "She is beautiful, is she not?"

"The Princess is beautiful. Will you allow my mother and I to go free?"

"Tifa is perfect. She will be my Queen. Make no mistake, for every blemish to her perfect body, I will return to you all ten-fold. Are we clear?"

"She has not been harmed. Rufus has made sure of that."

Prince Mishima's dreamy smile faded. "Oswald's other son, the legitimate heir of Shinra Corporation. He longs for her as well? It matters not. I will deal with him too."

"Please don't hurt my brother," Lazard pleaded once more.

Mishima narrowed his eyes at him. "He is not on my agenda as of yet, but if he comes between Tifa and I, he will be dealt with accordingly."

"I understand. He won't come between you. Let us go! I'll do what you ask!" Mishima turned his gaze to Alice shivering beside him. "I enjoy Alice's company. I think I will take her as an assurance for you to fulfill your duty to me."

"Please don't."

"Yes, I think I will." Mishima nodded his head, agreeing with his idea. "Tell me Alice, do you like Wutanese food?"

Alice burst into frighten sobs quivering in fear.

"Shhh. Do not fret. No harm will come to you as long as your son fulfills his tasks. Take her."

Two Wutai Knights gently pried her from the Prince's embrace. Her wails and sobs flowed out of the house and into the night.

Lazard shook with rage."You said~"

"Young Shinra," the Prince began, cutting Lazard off in mid-sentence, "I assure you I will not harm one hair on your mother's head. Just as you have kept Tifa safe, I will provide your mother with the same care. I am a man of my word. At the conclusion of my meeting with Oswald, she will be released, whether I have achieved my goal or not. You have my word as a warrior and Prince of Wutai." The Prince rose to his feet, as well as General Nagano. Mishima nodded his head at one of the knights, and they disappeared into the kitchen area. They looked down at Lazard. "Young Shinra, it would be in your best interest to remain seated in that chair until the timer dings in the kitchen. In exactly 15 minutes, the timer will chime, and you will be allowed to stand."

"What if I don't wait?"

"Then you will explode. There is a pressure switch underneath your chair. Should you move before the chemicals disable the switch, you will die. It has been a pleasure meeting you. You can expect a call from me in the morning to confirm that your first objectives have been completed. Sayonara, young Shinra." Prince Mishima and General Nagano left with the Knights, leaving Lazard to sit in the house, and contemplate his next moves.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth marched down the hall, heading toward his apartment. His body was wracking with pain after Hojo's "tests". It took all of his strength just to walk. He leaned over slightly, taking careful steps, but straightened to his full height when he noticed Lt. Commander Essai coming towards him. Essai instantly offered the General a salute, pausing in the middle of the hallway. Sephiroth gave him a salute in return, but stopped in his tracks as Essai attempted to talk to him.<p>

"General, Sir."

"Lt. Commander?" Sephiroth stood tall and erect, waiting for Essai to speak. There was a tremble in his lower back, but he made no action to reveal his pain.

Essai dropped his salute. "Have you heard any news concerning Sebastian or Rick, sir? They have been missing for three weeks now."

"I'm sorry; I haven't." Essai's face fell but he nodded. Sephiroth felt the tremble climbing up his spine. "Anything else Lt. Commander?"

"Um . . . no, sir. I was just wondering about that is all, sir." Essai saluted once more before making his way down the hall.

Sephiroth continued to his apartment. He felt faint as he made it to his door, at the end of the hall. Quickly reaching into his coat pocket for his key-card, he opened the door in haste. Sephiroth closed the door, falling backward against it. A small grunt slipped from his lips as he shut his eyes.

After gathering enough strength to move, Sephiroth fell away from the door, removing his long, heavy leather coat in one move. He limped to his bedroom, slinging the coat in the chair in the corner. He hobbled to the bed, not even attempting to remove his boots or the SOLDIER harness from his chest as he lay across it. Angry black, blue, and purple bruises trailed along his back. Sephiroth felt his body mending the damage, but the pain would take longer to subside. He let out an agonized sigh as he shifted on the bed to get more comfortable. Closing his eyes, he instantly found sleep.

_Sephiroth opened his eyes to a wooden water well. He was in full battle gear. The General clenched his eyes as he realized where he was. Opening them slowly, he noticed a bar, 7th Heaven, to his left, and other homes lining the cobbled street. Guilt rose in his chest. The beautiful, small village held a peaceful and inviting air. He took a few steps forward, his eyes falling on Mt. Nibel in the background._

"_Nibelheim," he whispered. _

_He continued looking around, his hand reaching out to touch the wooden water tower. The town was void of people. An eerie quiet flowed about the village. Too quiet. He glanced over his shoulder, expecting someone to be standing behind him, but was happily disappointed. His emerald eyes turned back to the mountains, just as he saw something in white disappear around the houses. He took off in a full sprint after it. As he approached the last position of the apparition, he noticed that they were in the distant grassy meadow. _

_Sephiroth chased after the moving white, realizing that it was a person, a female, in a white gown. He increased his speed, catching up to her quickly._

"_Stop!" he ordered her, and she obeyed him, stopping by a tree. He noticed a brook to his left, but turned his attention to the woman, whose back was to him. "Who are you?" he asked, but she remained with her back to him._

"_You know me better than you think." _

_Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at her cryptic response. "Turn around." Sephiroth commanded but she remained in place. "I said, turn around." He grabbed her slender arm, turning her to face him, and gasped. She smiled up at him, her eyes washing over him, as recognition set in. "Lucrecia?" _

_She nodded her head. "Yes, my son. I'm your mother." His hand fell away as he took a step away from her, and she continued. "Your eyes are just as I remember them. I have loved you since the moment you were conceived," she said, reaching out a hesitant hand, pressing it against his cheek. He wore a shocked expression, as her cool hand caressed him. Sephiroth nearly recoiled from her touch; but found it comforting. "I have been watching you for some time now."_

"_How . . . how is this possible?" _

_She giggled at him, "Gaia has allowed me to speak with you. I have waited for this moment a very long time." He leaned into her palm bring his gloved hand around hers. She smiled at him, stepping closer. Lucrecia wrapped her only child in her arms, drawing him near, and he accepted her embrace. Sephiroth leaned his head against her temple. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I am so sorry that I left you." _

_Sephiroth raised his head, pulling away from her embrace to see her. "You're really here?"_

"_Yes, I'm really here." She tucked one lock of his hair behind his ear. "There's so much I want to tell you."_

"_Why? Why are you here now?" _

_Lucrecia nodded her head. She took his large hand into her small one leading him to the brook's edge. "I am here to ask a favor of you. I have no right to ask but . . ."_

"_I'll do anything you ask." _

_She smiled up at him, and his face held hope. "I need you to protect Tifa." Sephiroth's eyebrows rose in shock. He turned to her looking into her green eyes. "I don't understand." _

_Lucrecia nodded once more as she took Sephiroth's other hand into her own. "Tifa has a very special purpose for the planet, and so do you. Your journeys are intertwined, although neither of you can see this yet."_

"_Excuse me?" Sephiroth asked, tilting his head at her evasive speech. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Gaia has chosen Tifa as its Alpha WEAPON, and has chosen you for her Paladin." Sephiroth chuckled bitterly, turning away from his mother. She placed her hand on his back as she continued. "She is very powerful, but she cannot achieve her destiny alone. As powerful as she is, she is just as vulnerable."_

"_This is a sick joke, right? The Princess hates my guts. I have destroyed this girl's life. How could Gaia even expect her to accept my help?"_

"_I know it seems impossible now, but believe me, son, she will." Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at her, and she finished. "Your paths are deeply intertwined."_

"_Tifa would rather kill me than allow me to protect her, of that I am sure." He turned to his mother, his emerald gaze washing over her. "Although it is great to see you, I know that this is some sort of new dream I have concocted to torture myself. You aren't real and this moment is not really happening. I am simply dreaming after another one of father's horrible experiments." Lucrecia flinched at the admission of his pain, and he hesitantly reached out a hand wrapping it around the nape of her neck. He brought his forehead to rest against hers. "This is but a strange, beautiful dream." _

"_No, Sephiroth. I am here with you right now. I am so sorry for everything that you have been through. Your pain is entirely my fault. If only I were stronger. If only I protected you better, kept you safe. Your father and I would have raised you together."_

"_Father did raise me," he confirmed, opening his eyes to gaze at her. _

_She shook her head. Lucrecia brought his head down to her lips, kissing his him. He met her eyes as she raised his head. She looked in the distance, a sad smile hanging on her lips._

"_Will you think about my request?"_

"_I already told you I would do anything that you ask."_

"_So, you believe me?" _

_Sephiroth shook his head. "No. I believe this is a dream, but I will honor your request. It is a decision I alone came to when I realized she was alive . . . to make up for my sin against her." _

_Lucrecia smiled at him, looking into eyes so similar to her own. "I love you, my beautiful son. I have always loved you and will always love you. Never forget that." Sephiroth nodded his head. "I love you too, mother," he said the very foreign words, but found them not as difficult to say or feel as he thought it would be. Sephiroth looked around at sudden blare of the alarms. He looked back at her. "Mother?"_

"_It's time to wake up."_

Sephiroth was snatched away from his vision, his hand reaching out for Lucrecia, who was no longer there. His eyes gazed upon his room, finding it empty.

"Mother?" he asked. Sephiroth looked around, the blaring screech of the alarms filled his apartment. "A very wonderful dream," he whispered into the dark room, and stretched, thankful that his body was completely healed.

Sephiroth got up from the bed, slipping his heavy coat onto his shoulders. He turned at a knock on his door, and growled. What in the hell is wrong now, he thought as he stomped to the door. Flinging it open revealed Genesis in full battle gear.

"What's going on?" he asked the red head, who wore an excited grin.

"Tifa and Aeris are attempting to escape."

Sephiroth tensed at the sound of the Princess's name. "Where are they now?"

"Fighting their way through the tenth floor." Sephiroth couldn't help the amused smirk peeling his lips, and Genesis nodded his head. "I'm excited too. Let's go."

The SOLDIER Generals took off in a sprint down the hall toward the stairs.

* * *

><p>Alrighty then! That's that. I hope you guys enjoyed that. Until next time, Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Tifa and Aeris ran down the long hallway of the 42nd floor. Their booted feet clamored loudly against the floor. Shinra headquarters was a maze, yet the girls managed to avoid detection so far. But how long would their luck last? Coming to three hallways, the girls came to a stop, looking in all directions.

"Which way?" Tifa asked, looking out for guards, Turks, or anyone else for that matter. She tucked silver locks behind her ears waiting on an answer. Aeris pulled the map from her black pants pocket. The flower girl chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the map, absent-mindedly tapping her metal staff lightly against her temple.

"Aeris!" Tifa fussed with her arms outstretched.

"Um . . . that way!" Aeris pointed to the right, running with the map open in her hands. In a full sprint, the girls ran down the hallway but stopped when two Shinra employees wandered into their path. Aeris gasped, "Uh-oh. That's a Turk!"

Tifa cracked her knuckles, "So much for a clean getaway," she joked, getting into a defensive stance. One of the employees wore a lab coat, while the other was dressed in a navy blue suit and shades. His wavy ginger hair was slicked back. The Turk removed two guns from the holsters on his hips, pointing them at the girls.

"And just where do you ladies think you're going?" The Turk asked them. Tifa narrowed her eyes at him with a small grin tugging at her lips.

"We were looking for exit. You wanna point us in the right direction?"

"Cute. Now if you ladies would allow me to escort you back to your apartment," The ginger haired man drawled as he approached them.

"I guess we'll have to find one without you then," The warrior princess charged at him with blazing fast speed, ducking under his frantic shots. More shots rang out, as she grabbed him by his waist. Tifa threw up one of her legs, smashing him in the nose with the heel of her boot. He groaned, falling back against the ground unconscious. She turned her glowing ruby eyes to the man in the lab coat. "You want some too?" The man shook his head and ran in the other direction. Tifa felt a burn in her left side, looking down to find thick red blood seeping through her white t-shirt. Gasping, Tifa hid it from Aeris when she approached.

"The breeze way connecting to the main building is that way," Aeris conveyed pointing in the opposite direction.

"Good," Tifa nodded. "Let's go!"

The girls were running down the hallway when the alarms sounded loudly. They paused in stride looking at one another.

"I should have knocked him out when I had the chance,"

"Too late for that now! We gotta motor!" Aeris exclaimed, grabbing Tifa's arm and dragging her down the hall.

* * *

><p>Zack marched down the hallway, to where he knew Cloud would be brooding. Things got out of hand and he felt the need to apologize. Tifa came to his mind and he was still confused about his feelings for her. <em>I can't help how I feel but I know it isn't fair to Cloud or Aeris,<em> he thought rounding the corner to the bar located on the 3rd floor of Shinra Headquarters. Sure enough, Cloud was there taking a swig out of glass containing an amber liquid. The teen sighed, making his way to Cloud, taking the empty seat beside him. Cloud glanced at him but ignored him. They sat in silence for a long while.

"I'm sorry, Cloud," Zack mumbled then heard Cloud exhale, putting the drink down with a soft thud.

"Me too," he whispered back. Zack dared to look at Cloud, who was watching him intently.

"Whatever you wanna do about . . . you know. I got your back. I won't defend him to you anymore. We're brothers and you come first,"

Cloud gave a small smile, "I know you look up to them, and I never wanted to take that from you. That's why I kept quiet for so long, but don't expect me to feel the same way you do,"

Zack nodded his head, "I get it now,"

"As for Tifa," Cloud began with mischief entering his voice, "you never had a chance with her,"

Zack turned his head to Cloud, who was smirking at him. The teen scuffed. "I do too have a chance," Zack began to pout, playing along with his friend. Cloud simply shook his head.

"Especially not after you met Aeris, I've seen the way you look at her," Cloud finished off his drink. "You have a crush on Tifa, but you love Aeris."

"How do you know that?" Zack challenged, glaring at Cloud.

"Well for starters, if you did love Tifa more than a younger sister I would kick your ass," Cloud took a sip from his glass, "and you don't want that,"

Zack shrugged, "I don't know, man. I think I can take you now!" he chuckled, elbowing Cloud in the arm.

Cloud shook his head at Zack, "Not a chance," the brothers shared a laugh. Zack became pensive once more.

"Seriously Cloud, I'm not sure if you're right about my feelings,"

"I am. In time, you'll know it too. Trust me. You're in love with Aeris," Cloud finished, knocking back the rest of his drink. Zack was still unconvinced.

They looked up when the alarms trumpeted loudly throughout the bar.

"What in the hell is going on now?" Cloud frowned, looking over his shoulder. Zack and Cloud got up from their stools and headed to the SOLDIER floor.

* * *

><p>Rufus was escorted to the labs by Reno and Rude, where his father and Scarlet were waiting. Oswald glared at Rufus while he approached.<p>

"I thought you could handle them?" The older Shinra snarled. Rufus turned his gaze to the screen of Tifa and Aeris running toward the elevator on the twenty-second floor. Anger bubbled beneath the surface as he clenched his teeth, leaning over the technician's shoulder, he glared at the screen.

"Where is Lazard?"

The technician shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know, sir."

"He left out earlier this afternoon and has yet to return," Rude spoke up for the first time.

Rufus turned his glare on him briefly, his eyes darting from Reno to Rude, "Have some guards head them off on the twenty-second floor. The guards will push them to the stairwell and trapped them there," Rude and Reno nodded their heads and Rufus continued, "Lock all the elevators and all the floors from level nine down. Should they manage to fight their way out of the stairwell, they will have nowhere else to go," Rufus instructed while walking toward a clear case containing rifles against the wall. He quickly put in the codes, turning to look over his shoulder at his Turks.

"You got it boss," Reno said, propping his electro-mag rod on his shoulder. He and Rude began walking toward the door, but paused at Rufus last statement.

"I want them trapped on level 10. Do not hurt them but knock them out if you have too. I'll meet you there," The Vice President continued, while loading a double barrel tranquilizer rifle from the safe, grabbing a box of shotgun shells, just in case. He stuffed the ammunition in his pants pocket, turning around to glimpse at his father. Rude and Reno shared a smile, nodding once again as they left the lab.

Rufus removed his white jacket, discarding it on a chair. Rolling up his sleeves, he thought of the best way to stop Tifa and Aeris without harming them. The thoughts further angered him as he slung the rifle over his shoulder, walking toward the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Oswald barked at him.

Without turning around to face him, "Hunting," Rufus said coldly, walking out of the lab. Oswald snorted, turning his attention to the screen of Tifa and Aeris running toward the staircase.

* * *

><p>Tifa and Aeris were making good progress down the stairs, after realizing that the elevators were locked down. Yet, Tifa's side throbbed with every step she took, but she ignored the pain. Gritting her teeth, she jumped passed the last four steps. Aeris watched Tifa carefully, noticing that her movements were uncharacteristically sluggish. She also noticed the girl favoring her left side.<p>

"Tifa?"

"Yeah," she wheezed.

Now Aeris knew something was wrong, "Are you alright?"

Tifa looked over her shoulder quickly shrugging her off with a laugh, "Of course I am. Wait!" Pausing midstride, the girls heard the thunder of booted feet ascending the stairs. "Damn!" Tifa exclaimed, turning to run back up the stairs, but stopped at the clattering coming down towards them. Aeris tugged Tifa toward the door leading to the 10th floor. They quickly rushed inside, closing the door behind them. As the girls turned to run down the hallway, they were met by the same group of men from Tifa's sparring match a week ago. The small battalion glared at the girls, who looked back wide eyed.

Without warning or mercy the leader of battalion, Commander Parish, yelled out to his men, "Fire!" and the gunmen immediately opened fire upon them.

"Aeris!" Tifa jumped in front of her raising a barrier, but the barrier was raise too slowly, and the princess was shot twice. One bullet lodged in her abdomen, and the other in her right shoulder.

"Tifa, no!" Aeris cried out, when she saw the glowing blood dripping to the floor. Tifa's shirt was becoming soaked in red, remaining conscience was becoming difficult, and her skin was paling rapidly with the blood lost. _The bastards must have hit a vital organ. Damn it! _The warrior ground her teeth when she felt her body trying to mend the damage, but couldn't due to the foreign objects in her body. Tifa using her mako powers was also a factor. The wound she received in her left side earlier was ripping apart, spilling more blood.

"Let me heal you," Aeris begged her. Tifa shook her head.

"Just stay behind me, alright. I'm fine," The Princess lied, she felt faint. Clenching her teeth, she held her hands out in front of them. Bullets ricocheted off the blue light surrounding them. Tifa laughed at the irony, "I guess they took that beat down seriously," she joked, in spite of their current circumstances. Energy was leaving her body rapidly.

Looking over her shoulder at Aeris, she saw the girl's hands clasped together as she murmured to herself. _Prayer. Now, that seems like a good idea. _Turning back to the men, she grunted against the constant barrage of bullets flying at them. Winds formed within the small barrier, causing Tifa to look around at the Cetra.

Suddenly, Aeris opened her eyes, revealing bright glowing golden eyes, "HEALING WIND!" the flower girl screamed, placing her hands on Tifa's back and warmth invaded her body. Gentle heat renewed her with strength, but the bullets and pain, though lessened, in her abdomen, shoulder and side remained. _Wow! She has materia! Our chances of escape have just went up! _

"How is that? Is that better?" Aeris asked, stepping beside Tifa, who nodded her head.

"Yes, much! I didn't know you had materia,"

"I don't have to use materia for healing. I asked the planet,"

"The Planet, huh. You're gonna have to tell me how that works when we get out of here," Tifa turned back to men firing on them relentlessly with renewed vigor. She noticed the smug familiar face of Commander Parish. The Commander glared at them. Tifa felt it was time to take the battle to them, "Aeris?"

"Yeah?"

"You ready to kick some infantry butt?" Tifa looked at Aeris, who smirked back.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she replied, twirling her staff.

"Just stay behind me," Tifa kneeled to one knee, placing a hand on the ground. She summoned a powerful quake; and the floor between them and the infantry broke apart, swallowing up the shooters. Their screams could be heard as they fell through the cracked title, landing on the level below.

A stream of blue energy flowed across the opening in the floor. Tifa dropped her barrier and charged at the men, with Aeris close behind her. The female warrior punched an Infantryman in the throat and while kicking another in the stomach. She swayed, kicked, and moved performing the ancient warrior's dance.

Aeris whacked a soldier in the face with her staff. He fell backward into the chest of his ally, causing them to fall to the ground. The Cetra nodded, turning to another infantryman, who was preparing to attack her.

Tifa elbowed a fighter in the mouth the force of the blow sent the back of his head into the wall. Locking eyes with Commander Parish, who was making his way toward her, the warrior princess beckoned him. Tifa stood proudly, dropping into a defensive stance, but noticed a man running toward Aeris to her left.

The Cetra, unaware of her attacker, was blocking an attack with her weapon out in front of her.

"Aeris!" Tifa swiped the Cetra's current attacker's legs from under him. Grabbing the girl's horizontal staff, she swung her away from the guard approaching her. Tifa used the leverage of the staff to swing around and kick the guy in the chest.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," Tifa gasped, making them both duck Commander Parish's wild right hook. The Princess got on one knee and thrust Aeris upward, where she landed a boot to his nose. The crunch echoed through the hallway. The Commander groaned while falling to his knees. Tifa smirked. "Impressive!"

"I try," Aeris shrugged, turning to her next victim. Tifa and Aeris heard a loud crash. Seeing that the door they entered to reach this floor was now opened, and filling with more infantrymen and now SOLDIERs. Tifa became frustrated.

"This is crazy!" She yelled to no one in particular. Placing a hand on Aeris's shoulder, she incased the girl within a glowing pink shell. Tifa did a series of hand movements, before she swayed, turned, and dipped her body. An aqua glow shimmered around her body, when suddenly she paused, with her arms against her chest.

"WATER KICK!" The princess exclaimed, performing a swinging roundhouse kick. A flood of water appeared from seemingly nowhere. The tidal wave flushed all of the men down the hallway, or through the door and into the stairwell. Only Aeris and Tifa remained.

Tifa removed the shell from Aeris and slumped forward, completely exhausted. Aeris caught her holding her up,

"Come on let's find a way out of here," Aeris said, hooking one Tifa's arms around her shoulders, dragging the Princess down another hall to their right.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Genesis saw a tidal wave wash a herd of infantry men and SOLDIERs down the stairs below them. Genesis laughed in excitement.<p>

"Compliments of the lovely Princess I presume?"

"MmmHmm," Sephiroth replied as they cautiously approached the door from where the men were washed. Genesis nodded that he was ready and Sephiroth snatched open the door. The two General entered quickly, finding the hallway empty except for a large fissure in the ground. They easily leapt over the gap in the floor and stealthily eased down the hall before running into Rufus, Rude, and Reno on the opposite end.

"Were there men in the stairwell?" Rufus asked the Generals.

"Washed away I'm afraid. Hell hath no fury than a Warrior Princess and a Cetra scorned," Genesis replied poetically, giving a dramatic bow of his head. Rufus scuffed and Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"We were nearly caught up in that tidal wave too, yo," Reno groaned.

Sephiroth noticed a glowing blood trail on the ground. He eased down, dipping a gloved finger in it and brought it to his nose. He caught the scent of the blood and frowned.

"It's Tifa's," He said looking up at Rufus, who wore a blank face but the rifle tapped incessantly against his thigh. Reno cringed.

"For the record, weird . . . and gross,"

Sephiroth ignored him his mind traveling back to Lucretia's warning. He heard her whispering, _As powerful as she is, she is just as vulnerable._

"Jealous, Turk?" Genesis jabbed. Reno took a step toward him but was stopped by Rude, who shook his head.

"Enough! We need to find her." Rufus said coldly, following the blood trail. Genesis narrowed his eyes at the Vice President when realization dawned on him. He filed that thought away for a later date. The Turks and the Generals followed the Vice President.

* * *

><p>Zack and Cloud met up with Angeal on level one north stairwell entrance, just as fifteen men came crashing through, carried on a tidal wave. Angeal pushed Zack and Cloud out of the way of the flood. Groans and gurgles came from the pile. They noticed an unconscious Commander Parish with a broken nose among them. Angeal grabbed one of the guards by his scruff, holding him to his eye level.<p>

"What happened?" He demanded. The man's eyes rolled around lazily in his head, "Cadet! Answer me!" The guard focused on the angry eyes of Angeal and whispered,

"10th floor . . . the Princess . . . the Cetra . . ." he passed out and Angeal placed him on top of the pile. Tapping the receiver in his ear, he called for the medical team.

"We need the medical staff on level one," The Raven General turned his gaze to the young men near him.

"What are those girls doing?" Zack exclaimed, scratching the back of his neck. Angeal narrowed his eyes at Cloud. He grabbed the blonde by his SOLDIER holster, planting him against the wall. Plaster and dust floated around them, as Cloud struggled against the man's hold.

"What do you know about this Lt. Commander?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me Cloud, did you or Zack have anything to do with this?!"

Zack pulled on Angeal's shoulder, "Come on Angeal! We didn't have anything to do with this!"

Angeal turned an angry glare on Zack instantly silencing him, "Cloud," Angeal began, "just tell me you had nothing to do with this!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at his commanding officer getting nose to nose with Angeal, "I would have come to you first," He growled lowly at him. "And you know it!"

Angeal soften and shook his head, "I know Chocobo. I'm sorry," Angeal released his hold on Cloud, turning his back on the young SOLDIERs. "I know you would have. I just had to be sure,"

Cloud straightened his holster while glaring at Angeal's back. They stood around in the awkwardness of the situation, while precious time ticked by them.

"So, are we just gonna stand around here or what?" Cloud fussed at Angeal. The General turned to Cloud and smiled.

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Aeris dragged the wounded Tifa to the end of the hall, where they were met with nothing but glass windows. It was another dead end. Tifa unhooked herself, limping to the window. Peering down to the street, she saw cars parallel parked outside the building, people walking to and fro, and the smoggy night sky.<p>

Aeris watched Tifa carefully. The princess's shirt was stuck to her chest with sweat and blood. Her right arm was caked with dried streams too. Tifa would not last much longer. If the bullets were not removed, and she received a full healing or a doctor Tifa would die. _She does not have much time,_ Aeris thought, judging the princess's current sluggish movements. She reached for her,

"Come, surely there's another way," the Cetra ordered. Tifa nodded, walking towards Aeris. They took about 70 paces before Rufus, Sephiroth, Genesis, Reno, and Rude appeared, blocking their path. Tifa nearly burst into tears.

"Come on, give us a break!" the girl yelled to the ceiling. "Some guide you are!" She screamed, "Destiny my ass!" Tifa stumbled about falling to her knees. "I want to go home."

Aeris was afraid for her. _She's lost too much blood. _Her heart was breaking for the Wutanese princess.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, _Destiny? Was my dream real?_

"It's over Princess," Rufus spoke as he watched her carefully. "We need to get you to the medical wing,"

"NO! I'm not going back," her head drooped. "I would rather die!" She raised her head to Rufus. "Ask me that question you asked earlier." Tifa slurred, her ruby eyes burning into Rufus. His lips were in a tight line, and his chest burned seeing the Princess in such a way. The Vice President felt an overwhelming desire to help her, protect her, and oddly comfort her.

"That doesn't matter right now," he answered calmly. Tifa narrowed her eyes at him.

"It doesn't?" she asked, "Your men shot me **before** I attacked them! Your Turks, your guards . . ." the girl paused coughing violently, and speckles of blood splattered on the floor. Her eyes widen in fear. "Leviathan, show me mercy," she whispered. _I may just get my wish after all._ Tifa thought morbidly.

"Tifa!" Aeris shouted beside her. Rufus dropped his rifle on the ground, walking towards her.

"STAY BACK!" The girl exclaimed, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Just stay away from me, all of you." Tifa growled lowly, pointing at them.

"DAMN IT! LET ME HELP YOU!" Rufus screamed at her, finally losing his cool. He caught his breath, closing his eyes to reign in his emotions. _Calm yourself!_ Rufus berated himself. _This woman is turning me into an emotional wreck!_

Genesis looked at Rufus's back. _Now that's interesting. _The Crimson General looked around at the expression on the people's faces. He watched as Tifa and Aeris' mouths fell open, Reno and Rude wore shocked expressions, even Sephiroth looked bewildered at the intensity coming from him. _Yes, this is very interesting. This will come in handy later. _

The Vice President smoothed his hair, after reigning in his emotions. "Tifa, please, this is madness," he said, stuffing a hand in his pocket, but she shook her head no. Sephiroth was getting irritated with this.

"Enough," Sephiroth glared at her. "So you're just going to sit there and bleed to death? I think not." he snarled, walking towards her. The girl narrowed her eyes at him. The Silver General continued, "You are going to the infirmary whether you want to or not,"

"I will burn you with Hell's Fire if you take another step towards me," She growled menacingly, barring her teeth. Genesis outright laughed, tilting his head. _I think I like this girl._ Sephiroth paused in his steps, glaring back at red headed general. Turning back to her, he smirked at the kneeling princess.

"Really? You can't even stand," his cat eyes widen as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Yes, I can," she glared back, holding on to her wounds. Forcing her stubborn body into a battle stance, Tifa shouted, "And I will fight till my last breath!"

"This chick's intense, yo!" Reno said with fascinated grin.

Rufus shook his head. _I have to get her to the infirmary, _the young Shinra thought, looking around at the others.

Sephiroth removed Masamune from its leather sheathe, throwing it to the ground. Genesis turned his gaze to Sephiroth, _"That is interesting as well. What does he hope to accomplish?"_

Sephiroth pointed his blade at her, "Show me what you can do," he challenged her, sliding into a battle stance.

"Um . . . Sephiroth?" Reno asked.

"Silence!" he growled at the Turk. _If I can tire her out I can get her to the infirmary._

"Please, stop!" Aeris shouted at everyone. "Can't you see she's dying!" The Cetra exclaimed with tears trailing down her face, "Just leave her alone."

Tifa looked over her shoulder at Aeris, "It's okay. Don't worry," The Princess winked at her. Aeris gasped. The female warrior tugged at all of the energy in her reserves, focusing it to her core. "I won't lose," she declared, feeling her power build in her diaphragm.

"Princess, this is over. You have made your point. Can I please take you to the medical wing?" Rufus asked tiredly. He wore a blank expression on his face, but he was in turmoil.

"I already told you . . . I will fight till my dying breath! AAHHHH!" The Warrior Princess released the power resting in her core. Gale like winds tore from her body, blowing the men down the hall. They became pinned to the wall behind them. Following them down the hall, she beat them with steady streams of blistering winds. They were paralyzed against her.

Tifa stopped the winds and the men fell to the ground in heap. "Now be still," she commanded, and the men were petrified like stone, in a tangle of legs and arms. They looked up at her, while she glared down at them. "I will not ever give up," Tifa growled, narrowing her eyes at them. She slapped her hands together and fire erupted around her clasped fist. "It's time to finish this!"

Fire trailed up her body, surrounding her clothing in flames. The princess began to dance. She spun around gracefully, doing pirouettes in a circle on the ground. Energy crackled around the blackening circle as flames danced around it. Tifa came to a stop. Falling to her knees, the girl slammed her clasped hands in front of her in the center of the circle. Aeris looked on in amazement, as the ground shook with power beneath her feet.

Tifa stood, shouting to the circle, "IFRIT I NEED YOU! COME FORTH!"

A demonic roar erupted in the hall, alerting everyone of his arrival. The walls began to tremble at his entry through the portal. Sephiroth and Genesis shared a look from their frozen position on the ground. The beast rose through the flaming circle, standing ten feet in the air. His powerful body rippled with muscles and quaked with energy. Flaming colored fur covered his brown body, and his large horns protruded from his head crashing through the floor above him.

_**You have summoned me Princess.**_

"I need you to protect me from them," she asked, pointing to the group in front of them. The beast turned his glowing gold eyes on the frozen/petrified men. He roared, showing a set of jagged fangs.

_**You dare harm her. You will pay for this transgression!**_ Tifa placed a hand on his thigh and he kneeled to her level, and she rubbed his chin.

"Thank you,"

_**You are never a burden so you are never to thank me. I will keep them at bay.**_ He said, standing to his full height. Tifa smiled at him. She turned to the frighten Aeris and nodded. Glaring at the glass in front of her, she shot blizzaga at it. Tifa took off in a full sprint, grabbing Aeris on the way.

"NO NO NO! TIFA!" The Cetra screamed. She and Tifa crashed through the window, shattering it on impact. Tifa tucked Aeris against her chest, shielding them within a barrier. The princess sent a wind to slow their descent, but Tifa was very weak. _This is gonna really hurt, _Tifa thought as she clenched her eyes, bracing herself for the pain. The girls landed on the roof of a car, shattering the windows upon collision. Tifa felt her ribs crush into her lungs, piercing both of them. She rolled Aeris off of her, curling into a fetal position. Her body began to slowly mend her lungs so she could breathe. The agony of her body healing was excruciating.

Aeris shook the cobwebs from her head. Her ears were ringing from her own screams. She checked herself for broken bones and found that she only had bruises. There was gash on her arm. _I'll live._ The girl thought, looking up at the building they fell from. _How on Gaia did we survive that?_ Realization dawned on her. _Tifa!_ She looked over at the Princess and it was evident she was in serious pain.

"TIFA!" the flower girl exclaimed, turning her over. The princess wheezed, keeping herself in a tight ball. "Why did you do that! Why?!"

Tifa opened one eye to look at her friend. "I . . . wasn't going to give up . . . and . . . I wasn't . . . going to leave . . . you there,"

"Oh. Sweetie," she pulled Tifa into her arms, cradling her broken body. "Come on. We have to go," Aeris pulled herself from the destroyed car and slid Tifa down. She slung one of the princess' arms over her shoulder. "We have to get to the train station. It's not far. Just lean on me alright, it's my turn to take care of you," Tifa nodded her head, giving Aeris most of her weight. They limped to the train station less than five blocks away.

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you enjoyed it my good people. Don't forget to Read and Review folks. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	16. Chapter 16

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope it was a good one. This is next chapter and I hope that you enjoy it! Let's rock!

**Chapter 16:**

Angeal, Cloud, and Zack were climbing the stairs in record time, when a demonic roar thundered through the stairwell, causing the walls to tremble. They all paused, looking between one another. Zack was the first to speak.

"What was that?" he asked looking at Cloud, who shrugged his shoulders,

"How should I know Zack?" the blonde wore a worried expression, "I've been with you the whole time."

Zack frowned, preparing to reply when Angeal silenced them.

"Shhh! Listen,"

_**You dare harm her. You will pay for this transgression!**_ The demonic voice boomed a few floors above them. Angeal turned his wide eyes to Cloud.

"Tifa?"

"HUH? Sounding like that?!" Zack exclaimed, turning his frightened eyes to Cloud, who shook his head.

"No. That's not her, maybe a summoned monster?" he said with a puzzled expression. Angeal blanched.

"She can do that? Without materia?"

Cloud shook his head again, "I don't know, but we can find out if we keep going up the stairs."

Angeal narrowed his eyes at Cloud, who looked away. He didn't have time for this.

"Cloud!" Zack swatted at his best friend.

"I'm sorry, but it's Tifa and Aeris up there, sir. We need to get up there instead of standing around here guessing,"

Angeal's expression softened, "Alright, Cloud. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Ifrit watched as Tifa and Aeris jumped out of the window, before turning to the frozen men on the floor in front of him. The men were released from their petrified hold, as soon as Tifa and Aeris left the building. Rufus saw his rifle a few feet away. He glared up at Ifrit, who was roaring toward the ceiling. The young Shinra hopped to his feet, running toward his weapon.<p>

"Sir, no!" Rude and Reno exclaimed in unison, baring the same facial expression. Ifrit swiped at him, but Rufus slid under his attack with a grunt, grabbing his gun simultaneously. Genesis parried Ifrit's attack on Rufus, pushing the monster backward. Rufus fired five rounds of tranquilizer darts into the beast's thigh and side, from where he laid on the ground. He held the shotgun with one hand still aimed at the monster, glaring with determination. Ifrit swayed a bit as he ripped the darts from his body, and chuckled in amusement.

_**"Do you think your puny darts will have an effect on me? **__**You will pay for your insolence!"**_ Ifrit growled at the young Shinra. Rufus narrowed his eyes at the beast.

"Do your best!" He spat back.

"Nice, Mr. Vice President, but we'll take it from here, thank you. It just wouldn't do if the future of our company is ripped to shreds. Sephiroth!" Genesis said in an offhanded manner. He and Sephiroth walked toward Ifrit, with an arrogant air about them. Ifrit snarled at the generals.

"_**Pride shall lead to your ultimate demise," **_The monster formed a barrier around himself, keeping both generals at bay. Rufus reloaded his shotgun with real shells, glancing at the beast. Sephiroth leapt high into the air, swinging savagely on the barrier. He hacked away without relent. Ifrit glared up at him, his golden eyes filling with fire. Genesis ran toward the barrier hacking away at it from the other side.

_**"You puny humans can not hope to defeat me,"**_

"Quite an ego you have there, Ifrit. Oh how I will enjoy proving you wrong," Genesis said in an arrogant tone. The monster turned his glare on the red headed general. He took in a deep breath hurling a fire ball at him from his mouth. A smoking Genesis flew through the air, landing against a wall.

"How about less talking and more fighting Prima Donna!" Reno said at Genesis's passing body. He kicked and swiped at the barrier from below with his electro-rod. Ifrit looked down in irritation, and stomped his hoof, causing a tremor through the floor. Reno was flung into the air, connecting to the ceiling before crashing to the ground.

"How about less criticizing, Turk," Genesis said smugly. He dragged his hand along his Rapier and the runes responded to his will, setting the blade a blaze. "Stand aside!" Genesis yelled out as he charged at the monster. His flaming sword cut through the beast's barrier, slashing him across the chest. Ifrit roared. Sephiroth followed the falling Ifrit, chopping away at the monster. Rude ran up to the beast landing a devastating blow to the monster's knee. Ifrit roared, crashing to the ground with a dislocated knee cap. The floor rocked. Ifrit looked up just in time to see Rude punch him in the eye. Blackened blood splayed against the ceiling, wall, and floor.

Reno gagged, "Damn Rude!"

Rufus stood beside the Reno, who was still lying on the ground, shooting several rounds into the monster's head, before running toward the fight.

"What in the hell is going on here!" Angeal called out as he witnessed Ifrit being attacked. Cloud looked around for any sign of Tifa or Aeris and saw that the window was shattered. Angeal saw Sephiroth and Genesis hacking away at Ifrit, and removed his buster sword from his back, "Wait for me!" he yelled as he jumped into the fight.

Zack and Cloud shared a look before they removed their SOLDIER issued swords, and charged into the fight behind Angeal. Ifrit became enraged.

_**ENOUGH OF THIS! **_He stood on his one good hoof and released his ultimate attack. He was carried into the air by molten lava. He glared down at them. _**HELL'S FIRE! **_He hurled down the flaming rock, and fire erupted down the hallway. The men were flung back, landing awkwardly against the walls and floor. Yet, Sephiroth remained standing, glaring at the beast. Ifrit spewed forth fire from his mouth, engulfing Sephiroth and anyone coming towards him within the flames.

The beast watched the crackling fire with a smug look on his face. _**"I warned you! YOU COULD NOT DEFEAT ME!"**_ An amused chuckle burst through the flames, and a flash of silver soared through the air. Sephiroth smirked at Ifrit as beheaded the Summoned Monster. Ifrit's golden eye peered up at the man, as he faded away from this dimension.

"I defeated you," Sephiroth said, stepping over Ifrit's mutilated body. He paused in his stride, after hearing Ifrit speak to him.

_**You have won, this time.**_

"Yes, I have," He turned to look at the beast, who was nearly absorbed by the portal. "And I will win in the next encounter also," Ifrit completely disappeared from their plane. All evidence of Ifrit's arrival disappeared with him. Sephiroth turned and walked away. He approached the shattered window looking out of it. The up current flung his hair about his shoulders. Glancing over his shoulder at the group approaching, he returned his gaze to the destruction below. Rufus, Genesis, and the others drew near him, looking out of the window. Rufus shook his head at the crushed car below them.

"I can't believe she did that," he said more to himself than anyone else.

"If you corner a wild animal long enough, Mr. Vice President, it will be willing to inflict damage upon itself to ensure its escape," Sephiroth said catching eyes with him. "Tifa has made it clear to us that she would rather die than remain here."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Cloud said shooting daggers at Sephiroth, who ignored him. Zack placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will retrieve her. Tifa is in need of medical attention. She and the Cetra could not have gotten very far. Genesis, let's move," Sephiroth said leaving no room for argument. He jumped out of the window, landing in a neat crouch. Genesis turned to Rufus.

"god has spoken," He gave a wayward salute before jumping out of the building as well. Rufus turned to the others in the room.

"Angeal assemble your SOLDIERs to bring the girls back," Angeal nodded and ran down the hall. "Cloud and Zack you two would know best where to search for them. Track them down and bring them back this is an order," The younger SOLDIERs nodded their heads before leaping out of the window. "Reno, Rude, we'll follow in the helicopter. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Aeris and Tifa sat in the empty train car. Tifa's head laid on Aeris's shoulder, her raspy breathing brushed the Cetra's neck. The girl was grateful to the planet every time she felt it.<p>

Her green eyes gazed out of the window, watching the harsh life of the slums pass. The downtrodden people went about their day or night, which was hard to tell down here without being able to see the sky. _Please Gaia show your mercy to my new found sister. _Aeris prayed. They were almost to the fifth sector. If only she could get Tifa home. _Then what? I don't have medical training. I can't remove these bullets. Please. There must be away. I feel her life force slipping away from this world._ Aeris stifled the sob in her throat, yet her tears drizzled down her cheeks anyway. The tears slid down her cheeks falling against Tifa's silver locks.

"Aeris?" the Cetra looked down at the Princess on her shoulder.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I'm really cold," Aeris almost broke right then and there, but she had to hide it from Tifa. She pulled the Princess closer to her hoping that her body heat would be enough to warm her.

"We're~" She paused when her voice cracked, "we're almost there. Just hang on, alright. We're gonna get you fixed up."

"My bag . . . I forgot it in Master Zangan's room."

"Don't worry about that right now. We'll get it later," Aeris said, shaking her head at Tifa, but the Princess was adamant.

"No, I . .I have healing waters . . . from Wutai. If I can . . . get it I~" Tifa passed out again, slumping against Aeris. The Cetra held a hand over her mouth to keep the sobs from escaping. Their stop was fast approaching. The Cetra pulled herself together, wiping her tears on the back of her hand. Aeris placed Tifa's arm around her shoulder, and hooked the other in one of the Princess's belt loops. She hauled Tifa to her feet, leaning her weight against her own body.

"Come on . . . we're gonna get you fixed up. We only have a little ways to go," Aeris whispered to Tifa's cheek. The girl pulled the lever, informing the conductor that this was their stop, and the train came to a slow halt. The doors opened wide for them to step on to the platform. Aeris dragged them down the stairs, making her way to her home at the edge of the 5th sector. _Gaia, please have mercy. _

* * *

><p>Elmyra Gainsborough was a woman on a mission. It had been a full week since she'd seen her daughter, Aeris. Her heart was heavy, but she was determined to find her. She placed flyers all over the fifth, sixth, and seventh sectors, and tomorrow she would go above plate, placing them up there. Someone had to know where her daughter was. <em>She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air.<em> The only possible explanation was that the Turks found her, but she needed to be sure. Elmyra saw a couple approaching her, and she waved them down. They glared at her but she would not be deterred.

"Have you seen this girl?" She asked as she held the flyer up to their faces. The male in the couple rolled his eyes at her, pulling the girl away from Elmyra, but she blocked their path. "Just look at the picture. She's my daughter. Have you seen her? Please?" Elmyra's hand trembled around the flyer. The woman softened and took the flyer from the older woman, studying the photograph. She shook her head.

"No. I haven't seen her,"

"Thank you," Elmyra said as she stepped out of their path, approaching an iron pillar. She taped a few more of the flyers, with Aeris's picture, on the pillar, sighing once she finished. Looking up, she heard the train roll into the station with a hiss.

"Where are you my darling? They couldn't have found you. Shinra just couldn't have found you. We've been so careful," she whispered to herself, pulling her purse back up her shoulder. Elmyra rolled her dark brown eyes to the plate above her head. "Please let my daughter be alright," she begged the planet as the train's horn blared, alerting everyone of its departure. "Send my child back to me in one piece," Elmyra raked a hand through her salt and pepper locks. She began walking toward their house, hoping that Aeris would be there waiting on her, with a big happy smile.

* * *

><p>Lazard sat very still in the wooden chair he was placed in, sweating bullets. He closed his eyes and opened them very slowly. <em>No this is not a bad dream. This is real.<em> His fingers clenched around the edges of the chair, his knuckles long since turned white. _This can't be happening to me!_

He replayed the fear in his mother's eyes, over and over again in his mind. _How am I going to get father to agree to a meeting with Prince Mishima._ He mulled over different strategies and every single one seemed fruitless. He screamed at the ceiling. _This is hopeless._ He looked up when the microwave chimed, yet he remained sitting on his death trap. The frightened director gasped when he heard mechanical whirring and a beep. Lazard heard the circuits sizzle then smoke drifted to his nose. Slowly he eased out of the chair, expecting it to blow him to the lifestream. But nothing happened.

"At least he told the truth," Lazard whispered to himself. He looked around the living room, raking a hand through his platinum blonde locks. "How am I supposed to get father's favor?" He sighed wearily, walking toward one of the windows, looking out. Yet, the director did not see anything at all, just nothing. Leaning his forehead against the cool glass, he watched as his warm breath formed a small circle of steam on the surface.

"How?" _I have to think of something, or my mother will be harmed or worse killed._ He brought his azure eyes to the view outside and gasped. Lazard saw Aeris dragging a severely wounded Tifa towards his direction. He darted outside, heading them off, with his arm reaching for them.

"Aeris! What are you doing here?" Lazard asked as he approached them. His eyes fell on the unconscious Tifa. _My God. Rufus must be out of his mind with fear right now._

"Stay back!" Aeris warned, holding her staff out at him. The girl looked exhausted to him. Her breathing was labored, and there was a gash on the arm holding out the staff. He pulled up his hands up in surrender.

"Wait! I mean you no harm. What happened? How did you get out of the building?" He narrowed his eyes at Tifa's paling body, "Aeris? She's in bad shape. I can help her. I use to work in the fourth sector clinic as an aid to the Doctor there. I have medical training, albeit, limited but I can help,"

"How can I trust you?" She asked her green eyes in slits. Her breaths came out in puffs.

"Aeris, I have known where you were all this time, and I never told anyone." Aeris looked toward the upper plate and murmured a thank you to the planet. "Let me help," his eyes were wide with hope.

"Thank you Lazard. I didn't know what to do. I can heal her but I don't know how to remove the bullets,"

"That's where I come in, may I?" Lazard asked as he removed his jacket throwing it to the ground. He eased Tifa into his arms, squatting down with her legs draping over one of his knees. _Goodness gracious what in the world happened to her?_ He looked up and saw Aeris slumping on her knees, attempting to catch her breath. Lazard looked down at Tifa. "How did you manage to get out of the building?"

"Through a window," Aeris snapped at him.

"A window, huh?" He said, turning Tifa over to check her back for damage. Lazard was about to ask more, but paused as Ms. Gainsborough ran towards them.

"Aeris? Aeris! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Elmyra screeched as she dropped her purse and all the flyers to the ground, yanking Aeris into her arms.

"Mommy. I've missed you so much," Aeris sighed as she buried her face into her mother's neck clinging tightly Elmyra. "I missed you so much,"

"I have missed you too," Elmyra held Aeris out to look at her and gasped. "Your arm. What happened?" She paused, after looking over her daughter's shoulder. She gasped, "What's going on here?" she exclaimed looking at the bundle in Lazard's arms. "Who is this poor girl?!"

"Mom! It's a really long story, but Tifa needs help right now."

"We need to get her inside immediately, Miss Gainsborough. This girl is dying," Lazard said hauling Tifa up into his arms. Elmyra nodded her head, grabbing her purse and flyers, guiding Lazard toward her house.

"Well hurry, Lazard. Aeris you can explain everything to me inside," Aeris nodded as she grabbed Lazard's discarded jacket, following behind the group.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Genesis arrived at the sector one train station. Sephiroth kneeled down, his eyes following where the glowing blood trail ended. Looking at Genesis, he stood.<p>

"She and Aeris boarded the train about 15 minutes ago, they could be anywhere by now,"

"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return," Genesis said, looking ahead of him.

"Genesis, not now. We have to find her . . . them," Genesis raised a brow at his best-friend/brother. Sephiroth scowled at the slip of his tongue. Genesis turned the silver general to face him.

"What has transpired to convict your new obsession?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Genesis.

"Excuse me?"

Genesis sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. "Sephiroth Crescent, I have known you since you were a baby. Your emotions are all or nothing. There is no in between with you. What has triggered your interest in the Princess,"

Sephiroth turned away from him, wearing a blank expression.

"I know you," Genesis began, "I knew something wasn't right when you were willing to fight that girl to the death, only to tire her out so that you were sure she received medical attention. You also didn't hesitate to track her down."

"It's my job."

"You never reveal your thoughts. That little slip of the tongue just now,"

Sephiroth clenched his jaw, "Are you finished?"

"You only slip like that when your emotions are close to getting the better of you,"

Sephiroth stared over his shoulder at the red head.

Genesis shook his head, "No. It's more than that. You, right now, dear Sephiroth, are at the precipice of despair, because she has gotten away from you and could be dead by now," The redhead spat, receiving the desired affect he wanted. Sephiroth whirled around on him, but Genesis held up a hand silencing him. "The Princess is strong but she is still human and she is dying. You feel it just as I do,"

Sephiroth's fists were clenched, his teeth gritted tightly, and his back was rigid, but wore a blank expression on his face.

"This is deeper than redemption, Sephiroth. Again I ask you, what has happened to trigger these protective emotions? Or I swear by the Goddess, I will not take another step to help you find her. And she will die, before you get to her," Genesis finished, crossing his arms against his broad chest. "Besides, I know where they're going."

"Gen~"

"And if you weren't so "distraught" at the moment, it would be clear to you as well,"

"I am not distraught," the silver general said calmly, "we do not have time for this, Genesis,"

"Right now! Sephiroth Crescent, I want to know the truth,"

Sephiroth grinded his teeth, turning his gaze back to his friend. Angry cyan eyes glared into dismissive cerulean, and he relented. Sephiroth relaxed his back.

"My mother asked me to protect her,"

Genesis growled at him, grabbing him by his lapels. "So you've been hearing from Jenova again, have you? Are we keeping secrets again! After everything we've been through!"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No. I haven't been hearing from Jenova. Tonight. Lucrecia came to me in a vision,"

Genesis scuffed as he released him, turning his back.

"I know this sounds insane. Believe me I know. I can hear myself Genesis, but Lucrecia told me that the planet has charged me with protecting Tifa. She's Gaia's Alpha WEAPON, and that I am to protect her,"

"Seph~"

"You wanted to know the truth, and I am telling you. So be silent and listen,"

Genesis sighed, locking eyes with Sephiroth. "Alright. My apologies. Please continue,"

"At first, I thought it was my own guilt playing with my mind again, but after Tifa went on that rant about destinies . . . I think there might be more to my dream than mere guilt,"

Genesis nodded his head. "You want it to be more than a dream," he spoke with certainty. "Do you believe that it was a dream?"

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulder. "Lucrecia asked for my help. Be it a dream or reality I want to honor her request,"

"So, do you believe me about the Goddess?" Genesis asked his curiosity truly peaked.

"I don't know Genesis. Perhaps?"

"Then maybe I believe you about your vision," Genesis began walking toward the stairs, leading to the underground entrance to the next sector, "Aeris would take Tifa either to the church or her home in the fifth sector. Come on. We can head them off there,"

Sephiroth nodded, running to catch up to Genesis.

* * *

><p>Angeal stood before the best second and third level SOLDIERs in the Shinra Corporation. The men stood in neat rows and columns, waiting for Angeal to tell them the mission. Glowing blue eyes scanned each trooper with a determined gleam. Essai and Angeal locked eyes, the Lieutenant Commander gave the General a reassuring nodded, before he began.<p>

"Tonight," Angeal started, glancing around at the men, "we are tasked with locating and re-apprehending the Princess of Wutai, Tifa Lockhart Kisaragi, and the Cetra, Aeris Gainsborough. These girls are a high priority. The Princess has been severely wounded so exercise extreme care when apprehending her. The team leaders are Lieutenant Essai, Kunsel, and Luxiere. You know your designated sectors. Go and bring back results. I expect the best and nothing but the best from each and every one of you. Move out!" The SOLDIERs scattered to meet their objectives.

"Sir, we will bring them back," Essai said as he led his men toward the exit.

Angeal watched the younger generation with pride in his heart. A small smirk hung on his face as they marched toward their individual and collective goals.

* * *

><p>Reno flew the helicopter over the top level of the plate. The spotlight shone down over the streets and then over the residential areas when they flew passed. Rufus was irritated, frustrated, and worst of all scared. He shook his head as he spoke over the headset.<p>

"Reno, the Cetra would not take Tifa anywhere up here. We have to go below,"

"Sure thing, boss," Reno said as he flew the helicopter through an opening in the plate over the 8th sector. The loud whirring of the helicopter was the only sound in the aircraft. Rude scanned from the back seat while Rufus scanned from the passenger seat. "We'll find her, sir. Don't worry about it. I know these slums like the back of my hand,"

Rufus was not put at ease, "But will we find her in time is the point,"

Reno looked over at the Vice President, and he felt for the guy. _He would fall in love with the most intense chick ever. Can't fault the guy. She's a hell of a looker._

"Rufus!" The young Shinra rolled his eyes at his father's gruff voice coming over the headset.

"Yes,"

"Angeal has found them in the fifth sector. Go there now! And clean this mess up!" Oswald growled severing the connection.

Rufus rolled his eyes again squeezing the bridge of his nose, "Reno," Rufus said tiredly.

"I'm on it boss," Reno flew the helicopter across the eighth sector. "We'll find her in time, sir,"

* * *

><p>Zack and Cloud ran down the stairs of the top level train station terminal. Zack ran toward the moving train as it pulled off, heading down the slope to the lower levels of Midgar.<p>

"Shit!" he exclaimed, turning to the blonde man. Cloud looked over the edge and saw the train speeding downhill. Cloud slapped Zack's arm.

"Come on we can hitch a ride on top of the train,"

"What? Are you crazy?"

Cloud ignored the jab, running toward the bridge as the head of the train was speeding under.

"Tell me you aren't serious," Zack asked locking eyes with the smirking blonde. "Cloud that's a 200 foot drop!"

"Then we better hurry," He grinned. Zack shook his head no. "Here we go!" Cloud yelled as he dove head first over the side of the bridge. An adrenaline burst surged through him, while an excited grin peeled his lips. His arms were spread out to the sides to slow his decent. At the last moment, he tucked himself into a ball, rolling into a crouch. Cloud looked back to see where Zack was, and he smirked as he saw the raven haired teen dive over the edge. Mirroring the blonde's previous technique, Zack rolled into a crouch beside Cloud, glaring at him. The wind whipped their spiky hair around their faces. Cloud smiled at Zack.

"Next time, I want a better warning than that!" Zack hollered over the roaring wind and blaring train horn.

Cloud slapped his back, yelling back to him. "You made it!" The blonde turned serious. "We need to get to the church before anyone else realizes to look there,"

"Right!" Zack looked at the passing sector marker. "We're at sector three already. Just two more to go!"

Cloud nodded to him, looking ahead of him. Zack turned to the blonde once again.

"What are we gonna do if we catch them?"

"I don't know, Zack?"

"Tifa would never forgive us if we dragged her back,"

"That I do know. We'll just play this one by ear, but I won't risk your career. I'll take the heat for whatever happens, alright?"

"Cloud!"

"No, Zack! I'm already a First Class SOLDIER. I can get away with more than you can. Just trust me on this," Cloud placed a hand on the back of Zack's head, and the teen nodded reluctantly. "Here's our stop. Get ready!" Cloud stood, running to the back of the train with Zack close behind him. The young SOLDIERs dove off the back, landing in crouched positions and immediately took off in a full sprint. They ran down the cobbled streets of the fifth Sector slums. Cloud reached out and grabbed Zack, pulling him behind an iron column. Zack went to protest but was silenced, after noticing Sephiroth and Genesis running passed their hiding place.

"Damn it!" Cloud whispered, watching the generals run toward the train station. "Come on. Maybe they didn't check the church and they're there,"

"You know Cloud, it wouldn't surprise me if they went to the old AVALANCHE headquarters,"

"I didn't think of that. Let's check that out first," The young SOLDIERs took off in a full sprint toward the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

><p>Elmyra removed the decorative arrangement from the kitchen table, turning to the Lazard to place the girl on the table.<p>

"You can put her here," he laid Tifa on the Gainsborough kitchen table. "Aeris he needs a pillow for her head," Lazard held Tifa's head in his hand over the hard table.

"Right," the girl said, disappearing into another room. He looked at the older woman.

"Ms. Gainsborough I need tweezers, hot water, needle, and thread," The woman moved in haste, "Oh and towels. A lot of them," he called after her as she ran up the stairs. Aeris handed Lazard the pillow and he slipped it under Tifa's head. "Thank you Aeris," he said, tearing open Tifa's shirt. The torn cloth stuck to her body. He pulled the tatter piece away as gently as he could, to see the damage she sustained. He groaned, shaking his head.

"What? What's the matter?" Aeris asked in alarm.

Lazard shook his head again, locking eyes with her, "From what I can see, it would appear that two of the bullets hit major organs,"

"But can you help her?" she asked, hope hanging in her eyes.

"I can try. What happened? You tried to escape?" Lazard caught her eyes and tears drizzled down her cheeks as she nodded her head.

"She just wanted to go home. Please help her,"

"I can patch her up but she needs a blood transfusion. She's too far gone for just curing materias. Aeris I have to call in a medical team,"

Aeris shook her head. "No. I can heal her. You just need to get the bullets out and I can do the rest."

Lazard sighed, shaking his head. _I have to get Tifa back to Shinra. If Prince Mishima finds out about this he will have our heads. Plus, Rufus and father would be furious. I'm sorry. This must be done. _"Aeris. I will do the best I can but I'm calling in a medical team,"

"No!" Aeris yelled as she bared down on the table her lips trembling.

"Do you want her to die!" He growled back, but soften when Aeris burst into sobs. She shook her head. "Then I'm calling in the medical team. I can keep her alive long enough for them to get here, but that's the best I can do,"

"Alright," Aeris whispered as she looked down at Tifa. Lazard stepped out of the room and out of the front door. Aeris took Tifa's hand. The Princess's hands were clammy and cold. "Gaia please let me have made the right choice,"

Ms. Gainsborough ran down the stairs with all of the items Lazard requested, "Aeris what happened?" she asked, setting everything on the table. Elmyra placed a warm cloth on Tifa's head, and a small wheeze flitted from the girl's lips. Aeris watched her mother work. Elmyra took one of the towels and dipped it in the water, wiping the dried blood from Tifa's body.

"Tifa and I were captured by Shinra last week," The older woman sighed, running her fingers through Aeris bangs. The Cetra leaned into her caress, before Elmyra continued cleaning Tifa. "We tried to escape and this is what happened. They shot her!" Aeris wailed. Elmyra dropped the towel on the table, pulling the weeping girl into her arms. Aeris clung to her.

"Shhh. It's alright. Everything is going to be fine," She rubbed Aeris's head before kissing it. "Lazard used to work with Dr. Sable in the 4th sector, he can help her,"

"That's what he said. But he just called the company. He said that he can keep her alive but she needs real doctors,"

Elmyra wiped Aeris tears on the back of her hand. "Aeris we'll think of something but you have to do the right thing. If it means we have to figure out a way to get you out later then we must do what we must. You remember our plans for in case you were captured right?" Elmyra asked peering into her daughter's eyes. Aeris nodded her head. "Then we will use those to get the two of you out of there. You understand?"

"But?"

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am,"

Elmyra kissed the top of Aeris's head once again.

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you enjoyed! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's** **note: **Hello everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! I'm sorry for the delay in updating this story. Life has a way of happening to you, and I am sure you know how that goes. I want to thank Cynthia for the firm motivative kick to the bottom, lol. This one is for you and everyone who has stuck with me on this story. You guys mean the world to me! That is enough of me, let's rock!

Chapter 17

Angeal watched as the last of the SOLDIERs left for the mission, with pride nearly bursting from his chest. The young men wore determined faces and walked with confidence in their steps. A small chuckle slipped from his lips before turning and marching from the SOLDIER battle room. He arrived at the waiting elevators in record time, pressing the number for the lab. The raven general leaned against the elevator's wall, with his large arms against his chest.

Dark thoughts descended upon Angeal, while he rode the elevator to lab. _I wonder what Zack and Cloud will really do if they find the girls first? Will they turn them in or help them escape?_ He shook his head in a vain attempt to remove such traitorous thoughts. _This must be so hard for them. I could not imagine being in their shoes._ He glanced at the numbers before returning to his thoughts. A proud chuckle escaped him as he thought of Cloud. _The shy chocobo has rigid backbone and brass balls to boot. _Angeal smiled at the commanding presence that emerged from Cloud tonight. _One day he'll make a great leader._

The elevator chimed before it opened, revealing a hallway leading to the laboratory entrance. Angeal raised his head, his thoughts pushed to the back of his mind, as he took on his raven general persona. He marched down the long white hallway that was bathed in bright light, approaching the large metal door waiting at the end. Pausing before the doorway, he entered the code on the keypad allowing the large metal door to slowly swing open with a hiss. President Shinra, Scarlet, and Hollander were waiting for him, with varying facial expressions.

"Hello, son," Hollander proudly offered as he placed a hand on his son's broad shoulder.

"Dad," Angeal greeted back with a nod, before saluting an infantryman, who stood at attention, "At ease, report,"

"Sir, I have not been able to generate a video feed to locate the escapees. My security clearance is not high enough to access the security protocols, sir," the young man finished his report with his eyes glued to the wall behind Angeal.

"Thank you, I will take it from here," the young general sat in the chair vacated by the infantry soldier. His fingers danced swiftly across the keys, bringing up images from each sector in a row of small boxes. Thousands of cameras showed the many angles of Midgar. One tiny box showed Sephiroth and Genesis running toward the third sector entry way. Another box showed Cloud and Zack leaping on to the top of a train, and another showed a Shinra helicopter flying under the plate.

"How can you see anything in those tiny boxes?" Oswald grumbled behind Angeal, who sent a glare over his shoulder at the rude man.

"With my enhancements I see everything, sir," Angeal replied calmly before returning to the search.

"Humph," Oswald scuffed, "should, those enhancements cost me a small fortune," the angry blonde turned his attention to Hollander, "Where is Hojo?" Oswald barked at the Professor.

"Working on the finishing touches on those bracelets," Hollander shrugged, "In other words, looking over what I have already done, sir,"

"Good. This cannot happen again,"

"I agree, sir," Hollander said looking at the screens. "I wonder, what did the girls think they would accomplish by doing this?" He placed a hand on the back of Angeal's chair.

"Freedom," Angeal remarked in an offhanded manner, as he continued typing. "Tifa is a warrior, who would rather fight to the death than remain anyone's prisoner. The Wutanese are a proud people and she has adopted that spirit," Angeal shook his head, "Correction, Tifa was born with that spirit the Wutanese have simply nurtured it."

"Careful there general, you sound like a fan," Scarlet said with a snicker.

"I admire her strength, as only another warrior could,"

"Whatever, I prefer to let my gun and my men do the talking," Scarlet drawled brushing against Oswald, who grinned at her.

"Which is why she is a warrior and you are . . . well not," Angeal quipped his eyes never leaving the screens, "Wait," he paused as something caught his attention. Squinting his eyes a small grin tugged at his lips, "I think I may have something," his fingers moved over a few more keys, and an image of Lazard carrying a severely wounded Tifa, Aeris, and Elmyra came into view. The trio disappeared into the Gainsborough home.

"What is Lazard doing there?!" President Shinra growled glaring at the screen. "Did he have something to do with this?!"

Scarlet placed a comforting hand on his back but he jerked away from her,

"Get off me," he growled, stepping closer to the screen."

"They're in the fifth sector, sir," Angeal tapped at the ear piece, "Men the subjects are in the fifth sector at the Gainsborough house. If you come in contact with General Sephiroth and Genesis relay this information to them and offer them any assistance. Also if you come in contact with Lt. Commander Cloud and Lt. Zack guide them and assist them also. Now, report to the fifth sector to apprehend the subjects, I repeat report to the fifth sector to apprehend the subjects,"

"Can Rufus hear you?" Oswald asked as Angeal turned to look at him.

"Not really sure sir, but I can patch you through."

"Do it!" President Shinra yelled at the general.

"Alright," Angeal said with a shrug as his fingers danced across the keys. Oswald looked over at Hollander, who was smiling down at his son proudly. President Shinra clenched his jaw as jealousy rose in his chest. _My sons are worthless! One is a traitor and the other is a failure! Damn it all!_

* * *

><p>Lazard walked a few feet away from the house, looking over his shoulder as he pulled his PHS from his pocket. The director looked to the plate above his head, hoping he was making the right decision before he dialed the Shinra medical unit. His eyes roamed the ground at his feet as he held the PHS to his ear. His eyes focused when a voice spoke in his ear.<p>

"Yes, this is Director Lazard Deusericus. I need a medical unit sent to the edge of the fifth sector slums. Princess Tifa is in critical condition. I will stabilize her until your arrival," he nodded his head, "Get here now!" He growled into the PHS.

Lazard raked a hand through his hair. _Let's get this over with. _He thought bitterly as he dialed his father, President Shinra. The phone rang once, before his father's burly voice blared across the PHS, "I was visiting someone. That is why I am here," Lazard replied to his question. He looked around noticing some children running into an alley.

"It's a good thing I was here. Tifa's nearly dead," Lazard glared at cobbled road ahead of him. "This has been the first opportunity I have had to contact you," he nodded at the phone. "Yes, I believe I can keep her alive long enough for the medical team to arrive," he glared at the PHS. "I have always been loyal to you!" Lazard growled into the phone. "President Shinra, I can't do this right now. This girl is depending on me," he hung up the phone, thrusting it into his pocket. _Bastard! _Lazard thought, walking back to the house.

* * *

><p>Hollander, Angeal, Scarlet, and President Shinra watched Lazard walking out of the Gainsborough house, and pulling his PHS out of his pocket.<p>

"Who is he calling?" Oswald asked as he leaned over Angeal's shoulder. The raven general pressed a few keys and the audio filled the room.

"It would appear to be the Shinra medical unit, sir." Angeal said as they watched and listen to the conversation. Oswald narrowed his eyes at the screen, witnessing Lazard rake a hand through his hair.

"Who is he calling now?" Angeal turned at President Shinra's PHS ringing. "That would probably be you, sir."

"Lazard what are you doing at the fifth sector?!" Oswald barked at him. The others watched the screen of Lazard talking on PHS to the President. "What took you so long to contact me?!" Oswald narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Don't take your time contacting me in the future. Can you keep her alive until the medical unit gets there?"

Hollander looked at Oswald with a bewildered expression. _How could he treat his own son this way?_ He looked at Angeal, whose fists were trembling in anger. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder, and he became calm. Hollander understood completely what his son felt. Lazard and Angeal were close friends.

President Shinra nodded his head, "Good. For a moment I thought you were a traitor."

Hollander shook his head, while Scarlet dropped her gaze.

"You listen to me when I am talking to you. You will do as I say?! Hello? Hello?!" Oswald threw the phone on the ground, "Damn it! Scarlet, get me another PHS!"

She nodded her head and scampered out of the room.

"Hollander!"

"Yes?" Hollander said through gritted teeth. Oswald took a deep breath releasing the air slowly.

"Do you think the Princess will die?" Hollander sighed at the question that was probably on everyone's mind but he held a hopeful look.

"It's hard to tell. If Lazard can remove the bullets, her healing factor will kick in and do the rest. The trouble comes in here . . . can he get the bullets out of her without her losing too much blood?"

Oswald nodded his head, "Lazard can do it. He's a Sh~" Oswald paused looking around at Angeal and Hollander, "He can do it."

* * *

><p>Elmyra and Aeris looked up when Lazard stormed back into the house. Elmyra noticed that the younger man's jaw was set in an angry scowl.<p>

"Is everything alright?" The mother asked, watching him quickly morph his face into one of polite contemplation.

Lazard glanced her way, sending his dark thoughts about his father to the back of his mind, "It will be after I get those bullets out of her," he spoke with forced confidence, rolling up his sleeves as he approached Tifa, who was laying unconscious on the kitchen table. He blew hard. _Alright, I can do this._

"Have the instruments been sterilized?"

"Yes," Elmyra said pointing to the bowl on island bar across from them, "and that bowl over there is for you. There are gloves beside the bowl for you."

"Thank you," he said, walking over to the bowl. "Aeris, I am going to need your assistance. The Princess is going to thrash in pain but I need you to hold her still while I dig out the bullets. Can you do that?" Lazard asked her, slipping on the gloves, coming to stand beside the table.

Aeris's face was set in a determined gleam when she nodded, placing her hands on her new found sister, "Yes, I can do this."

"Princess? This poor girl is a Princess?" Elmyra asked, looking at Lazard.

"Yes, of Wutai," Lazard replied. The woman gasped. "Ms. Gainsborough would you mind holding her down as well? Tifa is very strong."

"Of course, anything you need. This poor dear, I can't believe that Shinra would allow such horrible things to take place," The older woman caressed Tifa's forehead in a motherly display. He looked around at each woman in the room.

"Ready?" They nodded in return. "Alright, here we go," he dug the tweezers into the bullet wound in her abdomen.

"AAHHHH!" Tifa's eyes jerked open widely in pain as she thrashed away from him. Tears rolled out of the corners of her eyes. "Please. Please stop!"

"You must hold her!" Lazard commanded. Aeris held Tifa's legs down while Elmyra held her upper body. Tifa continued to squirm and writhe in their grasp.

"Shhh . . . Shhh . . . Shhh, it's okay sweetie. It's alright. He's just trying to help you," Elmyra whispered into Tifa's ear.

"Please . . . Rufus . . . please," The Princess wailed in agony. Lazard paused briefly catching her eyes. She looked at him in fear and disorientation. "Rufus . . . please let me go,"

He looked at Elmyra and Aeris, who were both looking at him. _Damn it! She thinks I'm Rufus. Think!_

"She's lost a lot of blood. She doesn't know what she's saying. We need to get these bullets out of her now. Please hold her down as best you can,"

Aeris and Elmyra nodded in affirmative, with a new surge to help the princess.

"I am so sorry, Tifa. I promise not to take too long," Lazard whispered to her. She shook her head no, as he stroked her forehead tenderly. "I'm sorry," He continued digging around for the bullet and her screams upped in volume. Lazard found the bullet and managed to pull it out of her damaged body. He inspected the bullet, before dropping it in the bowl beside Tifa's head. His eyes narrowed when he observed the wound repairing itself. Aeris noticed him staring in amazement at Tifa's wound.

"What is it? Is she gonna be okay?"

"She will be absolutely fine once we pull these bullets out of her. Her body is rapidly healing itself. I wasn't aware she had an accelerated healing factor," he said in amazement locking eyes with Aeris. "It's not as fast as Sephiroth's or the other generals but she has one nonetheless,"

"Rufus?" Tifa asked as she held Lazard's hand. "Rufus? Will you . . . let me go now? I promise . . . we can get to know one another. Just let . . . let me go back to Wutai. I . . . we . . . can learn one another. I want . . . to know you . . . too. Please?" She pleaded, a moan slipped from her lips and fresh tears rolled from the corners of her eyes.

Aeris took hold of one of the frightened girl's hands, "Sweetie, I'm right here," she said, rolling Tifa's head to see her.

"Aeris? What are . . . you doing here? Why are . . . you bleeding?" She asked pointing to Aeris's arm. The Cetra looked at her arm, "Who . . . hurt you? I won't . . . let anyone . . . hurt you," She declared, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Tifa was unconscious once more.

"My goodness she's strong," Elmyra commented sharing a look with Lazard, who chuckled as he nodded his head. The older woman turned her gaze back to Tifa, "She's half dead and still trying to fight,"

"I know," Lazard began, "strong she is and honestly, I don't know how she's alive. Let's get these bullets out of her while she's unconscious,"

Aeris looked at Lazard with narrowed eyes, concentrating on the man's handsome features. "Now that Tifa's mentioned it, you do look like him, Rufus," Aeris tilted her head, catching the wayward gaze he sent her way. Lazard chuckled in a dismissive air, digging another bullet from Tifa's side.

"I get that a lot,"

"No, you really look like him. You two could be brothers,"

"Aeris let the man work," Elmyra fussed at her daughter, who jerked her eyes towards her mother, "Tifa needs those bullets out of her. Here," Elmyra handed Aeris an empty bowl, "why don't you get a fresh bowl of warm water so we can clean Tifa up once he's finished, and bring some blankets and some of your old clothes too," Elmyra directed her child.

Aeris nodded obediently, leaving the living room to retrieve the items. Elmyra watched her daughter walk up the stairs. Lazard looked at the woman, and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry Lazard. We won't tell. I've known who you were all your life,"

Lazard smiled. "Thank you," he pushed his glasses up his nose with his forearm. "Thank you so much, Ms. Gainsborough."

She nodded at him.

* * *

><p>Lt. Commander Essai paused in stride when Angeal's voice buzzed in his ear. He turned to the men behind him, who were also listening to the General over the earpieces. Essai nodded in understanding before looking at his men. Tapping the earpiece, the Lt. Commander contacted the other team leaders,<p>

"Luxiere, Kunsel, did you hear the General's new orders?" He placed a hand on his hip as he listened to them. "Good, lead your men there we will meet at the Gainsborough house, over and out!" he commanded, cutting of the communication. He raised his glowing brown eyes to his cadets in front of him.

"Alright men, we have our orders. The Cetra and Princess are located at the edge of fifth sector. Let's go and bring back results. In fact, let our group be the first to arrive, move out men!" Essai and his men moved in haste to the destination. The people of the slums watched with bitter interest and more so disdain, as the SOLDIERs ran through their dirty streets and pitiful neighborhoods. Whispers were shared among them, while the SOLDIERs breezed past them, ignoring the people of the slums.

An arrogant pride filled the heart of Lt. Commander Essai, while they all made their way to the Gainsborough house. He caught the curious gazes of the people watching and felt disgust toward them. _Who could live like this? Don't these people want more out of life? Worthless, all of them and I mean every single one of them. _Essai leapt over a pizza delivery boy, glancing back at him in irritation. _Useless._

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Genesis ran toward the fifth sector station. They came to a halt walking toward the stairs. Genesis noticed a glowing blood trail leading away from the platform.<p>

"It would appear that our wounded Princess came through here," The redhead looked at Sephiroth, who nodded at him.

"She couldn't have gotten far," he said, his eyes following the bloody path directly in front of him. Genesis looked ahead of them, placing a hand on his hip and swiping his hair out of his eyes with the other.

"What are your intentions when you find them, General?" He said mockingly. Sephiroth glared at Genesis.

"What do you mean by my "intentions" when I find them?" He looked over his shoulder then back to Genesis. "I'm going to drag Tifa and the Cetra back to headquarters, so Tifa can get treatment,"

"Are you now?"

"I will keep my promise, General," Sephiroth spat at his friend, who chuckled back. Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Genesis, "Tifa is at death's door and I will make sure she gets help,"

"Hmm," Genesis replied walking past Sephiroth. "I rather like this new protective you. I've always said you needed something or someone to care about besides SOLDIER. All work and no play has the makings for a boring General,"

"You speak as if I care about your opinion, or anyone else's for that matter," Sephiroth replied glaring at Genesis's back. The redhead turned to him.

"You forget, that I know that you do," The two men glared at one another, neither relenting in their resolve.

"Genesis, we don't have time for this right now. And if I want my brain picked, I'll have an in-depth conversation with Hojo. I wouldn't waste my time trading verbal jabs with you," He growled brushing past his friend, purposely bumping his shoulder.

Genesis chuckled, following him down the street, "I do believe I have struck a nerve, old friend,"

* * *

><p>Aeris climbed the stairs listening to Lazard and her mother talk. A small frown pulled on her face, "So he is Rufus's brother? I wonder why his father would let him grow up in the slums."<p>

The flower girl shook off those thoughts as she entered the bathroom, filling the bowl with warm water. Aeris brought her green eyes to look at her reflection in the mirror. Peering at herself, she wiped away Tifa's blood that was smeared on her cheek. She sighed, looking back at the bowl and turning off the faucet. Aeris noticed the gash on her arm and touched it. Pain erupted through her arm, causing her to hiss and snatch her hand away. Closing her eyes while she concentrated, Aeris said a small prayer before her eyes jerked open revealing glowing golden eyes. The wound mended on her command and warmth invaded her arm, sending the pain away. She wiggled her fingers, testing her arm.

"Good as new," she whispered, placing the bowl on the edge of the bathtub, and turning back to the sink. The girl rinsed her arm of the dried blood, and an idea came to her. Aeris gasped, turning the water off and easing down the hall to her room. Kneeling beside a corner in the room, she knocked one of the floorboards from the floor. She smiled at the love letter Zack wrote her, quickly tucking it in her jacket pocket. Returning to her original actions, she noticed her pink orb and smiled.

Aeris held the orb between her thumb and index finger, "This will work. It has to," She slipped the materia into the empty slot on her bangle. Standing to her feet, she walked to her closet and pulled out an outfit for Tifa. She tucked the clothes under her arm, and retrieved the bowl of water from the bathroom.

Aeris carefully maneuvered down the stairs, handing the bowl of water to her mother, who sat it down beside Tifa's head. Elmyra sighed, before beginning to wash the girl with one of the towels. She saturated the towel, wringing it of excess water and wiped the blood from Tifa's abdomen. Elmyra hummed a gentle tune while she worked. Aeris slid into the chair beside the table and took Tifa's hand in her own, watching Lazard work to her right.

Lazard retrieved the last bullet from Tifa's right shoulder dropping it in the bowl with the others. The girl's breathing was returning to normal, he marveled at how her wounds were rapidly healing themselves. _She could still use a blood transfusion,_ He thought,_ but she should completely heal herself in 5 days without it. That's if she slept or did the bare minimum._ Lazard removed the gloves and wiped his hands on one of the towels. _I would feel better is she got a blood transfusion. From her medical files, I learned that her blood type is very rare, and I can only think of two people with it. Hmm. Her donors would be Rufus or Sephiroth. How odd? It is very strange that those two are her only identical blood donors in all of Midgar. What's more odd is the fact that her healing factor was left out of the file? I will speak with Professor Hollander about that once we return._

"You're done? You're not going to sew her up?" Elmyra asked, pausing in her task.

Lazard shook his head, "No need. Look," he pointed to the wound at her abdomen, which was already forming a thin scab, "Her healing factor is kicking in, now. Her condition is still very critical, but she should be out of the woods for now. We just need to keep her unconscious until the medical team arrives."

"So, she's going to be fine?" Aeris asked with a broad smile peeled her lips.

Lazard nodded his head, grinning as he continued wiping his hands, "She'll make a full recovery."

"Good."

Lazard took a look at himself, "Do you mind if I used your bathroom to clean up?"

Elmyra smiled at him, "Of course not. Follow me,"

Aeris watched as her mother led Lazard up the stairs. She turned to Tifa and wiped the rest of the blood off of her, "I have an idea. I'm gonna get you out of here. Just hang on, alright," Aeris whispered in Tifa's ear continuing to clean her.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Genesis walked toward the edge of fifth sector in silence. Genesis sighed, rolling his eyes at the back of Sephiroth's head,<p>

"So you are giving me the silent treatment now?" the Crimson General was met with silence. "The fates are cruel, eh, Sephiroth?" Genesis chuckled, "Have it your way, your highness," They walked a little ways in silence, approaching the Gainsborough house. The generals looked up as a Shinra Medical helicopter and Rufus's personal helicopter flew over head, casting spotlight down on them, and then behind them when the thunder of booted feet sounded.

"Here's the Calvary," Genesis said, watching a group of 2nd Class SOLDIERs, led by Lt. Commander Essai, stop in front of them. They fell in line forming two neat rows. From the south a group of SOLDIERs, led by Kunsel, stopped at attention beside them, and Luxiere led the other a group approaching from the north. Essai walked up to the generals saluting,

"Sir, General Angeal told us report here and offer any assistance we can to you," he reported his right hand still in a salute. Genesis and Sephiroth both saluted, allowing the man to drop into an at ease stance.

"Good," Sephiroth began, taking control of the situation, "form a perimeter around the house. No one should get out without your knowing about it,"

"Sir, yes sir. Move men!" The SOLDIERs lined the house with their swords drawn. Genesis turned to Sephiroth, who was staring at the door with a clenched jaw. The redhead smiled, shaking his head. _He doesn't realize._

* * *

><p>Elmyra returned down the stairs, walking over to the sleeping Tifa. She caught eyes with Aeris, who was holding the Princess's hand.<p>

"So, this young lady is a Princess, huh?"

"Yeah, mom, Tifa's a Princess,"

"How did you two meet?"

Aeris smiled at the memory, "she saved me from some Turks. She kicked their butts real good. Tifa didn't even know me then, but she was willing to help me. She's like that,"

"You two really care about each other, don't you," Elmyra asked covering Tifa with a blanket.

"Yes, she's become like a sister to me. I would do anything I could to help her," She looked at her mother. "So you will have to forgive me for what I am about to do," Elmyra tilted her head, trying to catch eyes with Aeris, who refused to look at her mother.

"What do you mean?" The Cetra was quiet as she tucked Tifa's hand under the blanket. Lazard climbed down the stairs, wiping his now clean hands on a paper towel.

"Have medical team arrived yet?" He asked, looking from Aeris to Elmyra, who was watching her daughter before turning to him.

"No, I don't think so."

"How is she doing?" Lazard asked as he approached Tifa.

"I think she has a fever," Aeris said as she reached into her pocket, snapping the bangle on her wrist.

"Really? Let me see," Lazard placed a hand on the Princess's head. "I don't think so,"

Aeris pulled her arm out of her pocket and pointed at Lazard, "SLEEP!"

Lazard's eyes widen before he fell backward to be caught by Elmyra, who dragged him to a chair.

"Aeris?! What are you doing?"

"Mom, if we can escape we have to try," Aeris looked up, after hearing what sounded like a helicopter approaching, "Damn! We don't have much time,"

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Elmyra shrilled, reaching for Aeris, who ran around the table, clasping her hands together.

"Gaia please, lend me your strength to heal your daughter, Tifa!" Aeris opened her eyes and bright golden light filled her green orbs. Elmyra gasped. The Cetra placed her hands on Tifa's bare stomach. The Princess jerked up from the table, taking in a deep breath. Her ruby eyes rolled around lazily in her skull as she looked at Aeris and Elmyra.

"My word," Elmyra said watching the Princess look at her. Tifa's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she fell back on the pillow. Aeris cleared her throat.

"That was unexpected. I thought she recovered more than that. She was more drained than I thought," Aeris said, pulling Tifa into an upright position, "Tifa!" She shook the girl hard, trying to bring her to consciousness. Tifa frowned.

"Just 5 more minutes, Yuffie," She whined as her head slumped forward. Aeris huffed, "On your feet Princess! We gotta move!" Aeris fussed at her, giving Tifa's face a firm slap.

"Ugh!" Tifa complained while Aeris spun her around to face her. Tifa's legs dangled over the edge of the table.

"Put these on, we have to get out of here before the medical unit arrives," Aeris helped Tifa out of her ripped shirt, slipping the clean pink one on her.

"Aeris what are you doing? You can't out run them. Just stick to the plan," Elmyra implored her daughter, who shook her head.

"We have to try mom. We just have to," Tifa unbuttoned her pants and slipped on the clean ones. She swayed in a drunken stupor. "Mom, I love you but we have to go. I'll contact you somehow. I promise," Aeris said over her shoulder, dragging Tifa to the door.

The girls were about to run out of the house, when Sephiroth and Genesis, with an army of SOLDIERs behind them, stopped them in their tracks. They looked up at the loud roar of the helicopters above them. A spotlight landed on the girls, and Tifa's hazy mind cleared significantly. She stepped in front of Aeris. _I'm tired of this! It's time to bring this to an end! _Her body was sore and very weak but she had to try to fight them off somehow.

* * *

><p>Alright that's that! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Don't forget to leave a review if you have questions or even if you don't have questions, lol. I should have another chapter up by next week. Have a happy Valentine's Day. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I'm back! I hope you're ready for another chapter. I kind of, well I really used my creative license in this one, heh. Well you'll see. Also I wanted to thank everyone that has read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story. I wanted to personally thank HazzaTL3, Numinous-Alqua, Cascade00, Silver Winged Fenris Wolf, Hinata'sMuse for reviewing the last chapter and sticking with me. Thanks guys! Well enough of me, let's do this!

**Chapter 18: **

Rapid patter of paws drummed against the dust covered ground of the canyon, with the bright sun bearing down on the four feline like creatures. A dusty hazy kicked up in their wake. Their pants became a mantra among the four, as they plowed toward an unknown destination. The blue furred creature among them turned his golden eyes at the red furred one to his right,

"Having trouble keeping up Nanaki?" he taunted his friend, picking up his pace significantly, with the purpose of kicking dust into Nanaki's face. Anger bubbled beneath the surface of the usually calm feline creature.

"Leave him alone, Django," the purple furred animal fussed at the arrogant feline.

"You always protect him, Indi, perhaps you should mate with him and get it over with," Django shouted over his shoulder as he leapt over a boulder in his path. A growl rolled out of Nanaki's chest. The feline beings made it to the edge of the canyon, coming to an erupt stop.

"Django, you are always sowing seeds of discord among us. Why not give it a rest," the golden furred creature spoke out in reprimand. Django wore an angry pout, but said nothing else. Her golden tail had brown furry tip that swished back and forth as she sat on her hind legs. She glanced at Nanaki, who was now brooding. "You can't allow, Django, to cause you weariness,"

"You protect our precious, Nanaki, as well, Deneh?" Django sighed, rolling his golden eyes to sky, "I suppose you have too, he is a coward just like his father,"

"I am no coward," Nanaki roared, pouncing on Django and the two felines tumbled toward the edge. They snipped and growled at one another, but Django managed to overpower Nanaki. The blue feline placed one of his paws on Nanaki's chest and the other against his throat.

"Did I anger you, Nanaki? Good! I should have been the guardian chosen for the ceremony. My father was a fearless warrior, who died fighting with honor in the heat of battle; while your weak father ran away when the Gi Tribe nearly destroyed our entire race! You are not worthy of being a guardian!" Django finished his rant, digging his paw further into Nanaki's throat. The red feline gagged.

"Leave him alone!" Indi roared, ramming Django, who was flung across the dusty ground. His surprised cry echoed through the canyon. Nanaki wheezed, standing upright on his four paws. Indi looked over at Nanaki, "Are you alright?" she asked, attempting to nuzzle his neck but he yanked away in shame.

"I'm fine, Indi," he said more forcefully than intended. Indi stepped away, dropping her head with her hurt feelings. Deneh narrowed her eyes at Nanaki.

"She was just checking on you! You don't have to be such a cub!"

"I didn't ask for her help!" he yelled back. Django chuckled, shaking his head at him.

"You need all the help you can get if you dream of taking me on, Nanaki,"

Nanaki prepared to attack once more but Deneh jumped between the two male guardians.

"Enough!" she said forcefully, her golden eyes shifted from Nanaki and Django. "We are the last of the guardians, we mustn't fight this way. What would Grandfather say?"

Django scuffed, "That old man? Who cares what he has to say. He's the one who chose this pathetic excuse of a~"

Deneh roared, causing the other guardians to flinch. Her golden eyes flashed angrily as she stared down Django, "I care not how you feel about Nanaki, but you will not disrespect Grandfather Bugenhagen,"

Django's ears drooped, his tail sagging in the dirt, "I'm sorry, Deneh,"

"Grandfather didn't choose Nanaki, the planet did, and you know that," Indi spoke up, her eyes landing on Nanaki, who was still snarling at Django. "Gaia didn't choose you, and it is not his fault," she finished, throwing her snout in Nanaki's direction.

"I still think he's not worthy!"

"Well I didn't ask for this!" Nanaki yelled at Django, "I never asked for any of this! Leave me be!" Nanaki took off in the opposite direction, leaving his fellow guardians to watch his departure.

* * *

><p>Cloud and Zack entered the abandoned AVALANCHE warehouse, just as Lt. Commander Essai and his men ran by the building. They noticed the group of SOLDIERs in the distance, running along the cobbled streets, and ducked inside just in time.<p>

The large warehouse was immersed in total darkness. If it were not for their Jenova cells, they would be blind. Cloud moved forward, his glowing cerulean eyes gazed at the empty shell of a building. He sighed.

"TIFA? AERIS?!" Zack called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. Cloud glared at the teen, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Zack, do you think it's wise to call out to them?" Cloud asked Zack, who turned to face him. "We just saw Lt. Commander Essai with a group of SOLDIERs, they haven't gotten that far. I'm sure they can still hear you."

"Yeah?" Zack shrugged.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "If they hear you, they'll come looking. Remember, we want to find the girls first. We must use stealth,"

"Right," Zack nodded his head with a sheepish grin on his face, "sorry,"

Cloud sighed once more, walking further into the building.

"Aeris? Tifa? Are you here?" he whispered, shooting Cloud a thumbs up, the blonde shook his head. "What?" Zack shrugged.

"Nothing, I doubt they came here anyway,"

"Let's just look around, maybe they did," he said, walking to stand beside Cloud, who shrugged his shoulders. They began walking toward an entry way leading to the residential area of the warehouse, "Master Zangan was here. I'm sure that Tifa would have wanted to come back just one more time before she left,"

"Alright," Cloud groaned as they rounded the corner. The young SOLDIERs noticed doors along each side of the hall. "Let's look through them all. I'll take the left, you get the right," Zack smiled, opening one of the doors,

"That's the spirit," he joked, finding the room bare.

Cloud poked his head in the room beside him, it was empty too. "This is pointless,"

"It's not pointless. Tifa and Aeris are not pointless," Zack tugged at the older man's arm. Cloud glared at him. "Don't be so negative. They could be here,"

Cloud sighed once again, poking his head in another room. He was closing the door, when he noticed a bag on the ground.

"Wait. I found something," Cloud entered into the room fully, kneeling beside the bed. He opened the pack, rummaging through it. "This is Tifa's. These are her gloves," pulling them out to show Zack.

"See, what did I tell you? They were here,"

"Maybe, it doesn't mean that they still are, or that they were even here today," Cloud slung the pack over his shoulder. "Come on. We might as well keep looking," They continued searching, going in and out of the rooms along the hall.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm," he replied as they rounded the corner. The young men approached a steel door that was slightly ajar, pulling it completely open.

"Do you think they're alright?" Zack asked, causing them to pause.

"I don't know Zack. I hope so. If anything were to happen to them. I'll make whoever did it, pay," The look Cloud sent him was intense, and a slight chill climbed up Zack's spine.

"You're kind of scary, Cloud," the teen chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "For you to hate Sephiroth so much, you two are a lot alike,"

Cloud whirled around on him, "Don't you ever compare me to him. We're nothing alike,"

Zack held up his hands in surrender, "I meant no harm, Cloud. I was just making an observation. We use to want to be like him, when we were kids,"

"Yeah, and I grew up," Cloud said, walking into the room. Zack shook his head, following him inside the darker area.

* * *

><p>Tifa and Aeris were running out of the house, when Sephiroth and Genesis, with an army of SOLDIERs behind them, stopped them in their tracks. The girls looked up at the loud roar of the helicopters above them, when a spotlight landed on them. Tifa's hazy mind cleared significantly. She stepped in front of Aeris.<p>

"This ends here," Tifa looked over at Aeris, whose mouth hung open in dismay. Green met glowing ruby and realization dawned on the Cetra.

"No, Tifa, it's over. We can figure something else out later,"

Tifa shook her head, "I have one more move to make," her body was sore and very weak but she would fight them off somehow, "I have my limit,"

"We have you surrounded girls. Give up!" Rufus shouted at them over the megaphone. He narrowed his azure eyes at Tifa and Aeris. The girls followed the approach of another helicopter. There was a SOLDIER logo painted on the side door.

Genesis looked at Tifa in amusement, "For a beautiful young lady, who was but a hair's breadth from death, she looks remarkably healthy,"

"The Cetra's doing no doubt," Sephiroth replied, his eyes glued upon the Princess.

"Hmm, this should be quite entertaining," Genesis said, propping his rapier on his shoulder.

Tifa ground her teeth, returning her focus to the Generals across from her, "Aeris?" she spoke softly.

The Cetra looked at the back of the Princess, who was staring down her opponents, "Yeah?"

"When I tell you to, run as fast as you can. If one of us can get away then . . . at least that's something," Aeris shook her head.

"No. We leave together or not at all,"

"Please don't argue with me. It's my fault it's come to this,"

"No, Tifa. It isn't your fault. It's President Shinra's fault, and don't you dare try to blame yourself,"

Tifa wore a small grin, her eyes never left Sephiroth's, "You are the best friend I could have ever hoped for . . . let me do this for you,"

Sephiroth's eyes dropped to slits, while he continued to read Tifa's lips. The Princess returned his glare. Her nails were digging into her palms, and beginning to draw blood.

"Tifa please," Aeris pleaded, grabbing a hold on the Princess's arm, "you aren't strong enough yet," she gave another firm tug, but Tifa would not be swayed.

Jerking her arm away, Tifa reached out for her powers, "What I'm about to do will hold them off for a while, but I can't follow you. I'm still very weak. So please. Get free,"

"Tifa?"

"AERIS!" she paused, locking eyes with the flower girl. "Please," she said softly, with a sigh, she continued, "You've risked so much for me. You could have gotten away if I hadn't have held you back. So please . . . let me do this," Aeris slipped her hand into Tifa's.

"I'll come back for you. I swear I will come back for you," Tifa smiled.

"I know you will. Just worry about you first. Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise," the Cetra's eyes shimmered with tears, as she gave Tifa's hand a squeeze before releasing it.

"Good," she placed a hand on the doorframe, incasing the house within a barrier. Turning to their attackers, Tifa narrowed her eyes at them. Her glowing eyes drifted over all of them, and a smirk tugged at her lips. _Fools. You think you can take me without a fight. Think again! _Energy crackled all around the people in the area, and the smell of mako permeated the smoggy air of the fifth sector slum. The earth trembled beneath the SOLDIERs booted feet. The men looked about in wonder before getting on guard.

"Is she doing this?" Genesis asked Sephiroth, who locked eyes with him, "you can't be serious, Sephiroth. Ha, this girl gets more interesting by the second,"

Rufus narrowed his eyes, noticing the changing surroundings then gasped at what she was attempting to do. Turning to Reno, "Get clear!"

"Boss?" Reno asked then yelped, when Rufus pulled back on the helicopters steering lever.

"Just do it!"

"Alright, I'm on it," Reno complied, pulling the helicopter away from the Gainsborough house. Rufus leaned forward in his seat watching the Princess.

Boldly, Tifa walked toward her opponents, her eyes burning brightly through the descending darkness. _You have no idea what I'm capable of you monsters!_ Tifa thought, reaching deeper for her powers that were building.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at her. _What are you planning, Tifa?_ He took a few steps closer but Genesis's grabbed his arm.

"Halt. This lovely flower is not a princess right now,"

"I can deal with her,"

Genesis shook his head, "She's a warrior, or what did you call her earlier?"

"A corned wild animal," Sephiroth answered for him, scowling at Tifa, he nodded, "You're correct,"

"I know I am," Genesis replied, "just wait and see what she does,"

Tifa outstretched her arms, continuing to walk towards them.

"YOU WANT ME?! COME AND GET ME!" she slowly rose from the ground, looking down at the men below. Closing her eyes, Tifa concentrated on her task. From seemingly nowhere, dangerous gale winds howled, kicking up dirt and trash along the open air and ground. Tifa's silver and ebony hair whipped all about her.

Some of the men were carried away on the strong winds, while others stabbed their swords into the ground, and clung to their weapons. Essai and Kunsel shared a look, from where they crouched on the ground. Sephiroth and Genesis stood strong against the winds, their hair dancing wildly about their heads. Genesis wore an excited smile, while Sephiroth scowled, watching her intently.

"DARK STORM!" Tifa shouted as sparks traveled the length of her body. A powerful thunderbolt crashed through the plate above them, followed by, four more thunderbolts striking the ground. A deep roar rolled from her chest, while she tapped deeper into her powers.

One wayward bolt struck the SOLDIER's helicopter tail, causing the vehicle to spin out of control and crash into the concrete wall. The medical helicopter was flung away by the winds, crashing into the entrance to the sixth sector entryway.

Reno gritted his teeth as he fought to keep control of the helicopter. Rufus's knuckles turned white from gripping the door.

"Don't worry boss, I got this!" Reno shouted, managing to pull the helicopter to safety. Rufus glared at Reno, before turning his attention back to Tifa.

Sephiroth and Genesis leapt into the air, drawing their weapons to slice away at the chunks of metal and concrete. The force of the generals' strikes turned the large boulders into pebbles. Sephiroth turned at Genesis's roar when he shot a stream of fire at what was once a part of the upper plate's highway. They leapt on to a falling car, slicing it in half before jumping to the next object.

"GET BACK!" Essai yelled at the men, while jumping back from the falling debris. The men looked up in shock, complying with the order. Essai ripped his sword from the ground and leapt into the air to help with the debris. Kunsel and Luxiere nodded in agreement and joined the generals and Lt. Commander.

Fierce hurricane winds ripped through the openings in the plate, sweeping through the edge of the fifth sector. Shingles then the roof were ripped away from Deusericus house. The force of the winds shattered the windows, sending glass shards towards the Princess's enemies. Metal, concrete, garbage, and the men that were not secured by their weapons, were flung about and were scattered to the distance.

Rufus's helicopter was once again caught on the winds. Reno fought to direct the vehicle while they were tossed about on the raging tempest. The aircraft spun dangerously out of control. Rude gripped the back of Reno's chair, bracing himself in the back of the helicopter.

"DAMN IT! YOU AIN'T GONNA TAKE ME OUT! NOT LIKE THIS!" Reno screamed out, gripping the steering lever with both hands.

"RENO!" Rufus exclaimed, barring his teeth, "TAKE US DOWN!"

"I GOT THIS, SIR! JUST CHILL!" Suddenly the helicopter stopped spinning and Reno guided the helicopter from danger. "I told ya, I got this!"

Dark clouds formed in the plate's opening and rain poured from them without relent. _I can't keep this up for much longer. _Tifa looked over her shoulder at Aeris, and the girl nodded. Dropping the barrier, Aeris ran in the opposite direction of the storm. _Good. Just a little longer. _The princess dug deeper within herself.

"AHHHAAA!" her voice was caught on the roaring winds. Tifa felt faint as she tried to hang on a little longer, yet the princess was spent. Drifting back to the ground, she fell to her knees, taking deep labored breaths. The tempest of her creation slowly died away, settling the surrounding area into a semi peace. Tifa's body quaked from over exertion, while she glared at dirt. Punching the ground, she screamed at herself in anger for not hanging on longer.

* * *

><p>Nanaki ran until he could run no longer. His travel brought him to the beach shore, a few miles from Cosmo Canyon. This was the place he came to be alone. The ocean brought peace to young feline, but he preferred to not get wet. He could see the outline of the Wutai palace, if he adjusted his eyes just right.<p>

Harsh pants fell from the guardian's snout, while sat in the sand. Gritty dirt squished between his paws with every breath he took. The water from the ocean washed towards him, making the warm sand mud. Nanaki rolled his eyes in irritation then began cleaning his coat and paws of dirt and mud. Once satisfied with his grooming, Nanaki looked out at the sun setting behind the horizon.

"No matter what I do I can't escape the shame my father left behind for me," he whispered. His words were carried on the winds and out to sea. "This is hopeless. Am I destined to walk in shame?" The guardian narrowed his eyes at a silhouette standing on the ocean's surface. "Who or what could that possibly be?" He stood, walking toward the water, but stopped when it brushed against his paws again. "Hello!" he called out to the figure, but it stood in place, "What are you doing out there?!" Nanaki was met with silence. "This is crazy," he grumbled, preparing himself to enter the water. Suddenly, a heavy sleep fell upon the guardian. Nanaki fell to his side, looking out at the ocean. The figure began walking across the water towards him, before he entered the world of dreams.

* * *

><p>Cloud and Zack entered what appeared to be dark laboratory, when a putrid smell invaded their nostrils. Cloud's nose crinkled up in response to the stench, searching for the light switch through the darkness.<p>

"For crying out loud what the hell is that smell?!" Zack exclaimed with a gag. He took a few steps to the left of Cloud, stumbling over a solid object on the ground. Gasping as he caught himself, he strained his eyes to make out what lying in front of him, "No, it can't be," he whispered.

The light sensors caught Cloud's movement as he ventured further into the room. The room exploded with bright light, sending the shadows to the edges of the large space. Zack gasped, grabbing his mouth as his stomach churned at what his eyes were witnessing.

"Goodness gracious," Cloud whispered, walking to the center of the lab. Dozens of mangled dead bodies lie motionless on the floor, that was covered in dried blood, feces, and broken glass. Flies covered the corpses, feasting on them. Cloud looked over his shoulder after hearing his friend vomiting behind him, "Zack. You don't have to stay in here. Go report this to Angeal," The teary eyed teen nodded his head, leaving the room in sadness. Cloud continued investigating.

"Who or what could have done this?" he noticed a body in SOLDIER issued uniform, running over to him, he quickly turned the man over to see, "Damn," he whispered, checking his pulse, finding no heartbeat, he dropped his head, "Rick Suzumura. So this is where you've been all this time. What happened to you?" he asked aloud.

The teen was extremely pale with black veins covering most of his visible body. His normally vibrant sandy blonde hair was white. Cloud noticed that his finger nails were black too. "Poor, kid. Zack's not gonna to take this well," he shook his head, "I need to report this too," Cloud went to stand but Rick grabbed his wrist. "What in the hell?!" the blonde exclaimed, looking wide eyed at Rick. The teen opened his eyes revealing sclera irises on purple that should have been white. Rick hissed at him and threw the young SOLDIER across the room. Cloud landed hard against the wall, sliding down it, he peered up at the younger man.

"Rick, it's me, Cloud. I'm your friend, remember?" Rick lounged at him, picking him up from the ground, slamming him against the wall. The deranged teen growled in an inhuman voice as foam fell from his lips. Cloud planted a foot against the demented SOLDIER's chest, shoving him into one of the steel beds, but Rick was quickly on his feet. He growled and shook his head, slinging foam along the floor. Cloud drew his sword, holding it out in front of him. "Rick. We've been looking for you. Don't make me hurt you," Rick snarled in response, "O-kay. If this is how you wanna do things. That's fine by me," at that moment Zack ran into the laboratory.

"Cloud, are you alright? I heard you yell," Zack said before tilting his head, "what the hell is that?!" he asked, pointing at the creature. The brunette narrowed his eyes, "Is he?"

"Yeah, that's Rick," Cloud took a battle stance, glaring at Rick.

"Rick, what happened to you?"

"I don't think he wants to talk about it, Zack. Draw your sword please,"

The teen hesitantly pulled his sword from his hoister, "Come on Rick. We don't have to do this. We've been through too much," Rick charged at Zack, tackling him to the ground. Rick attempted to bite him but Zack held him at bay with his sword. Cloud ran to his friend's aid, grabbing a hand full of Rick's hair, slinging him away. Rick tumbled through the air, landing against a group of dead bodies. Cloud's face scrunched into disgust, after realizing Rick's scalp dangled from the hair in his fist. Rick pounced back to his feet, growling and glaring at them. Dark violet blood trails slid down his deranged face.

"This is becoming a bit too much for me," Cloud said overly calm.

"This is not the time for jokes, Cloud! This is Rick we're talking about!" Zack fussed.

"Who's joking, I'm holding the man's scalp in my hand and he's over there, alive, and growling at us," Cloud held the hair for Zack to see, before throwing it to the ground.

"Rick I'm so sorry for what happened to you. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you," Zack apologized before charging at Rick, stabbing his sword through his chest. The monstrous teen wailed in pain, "But at least I can give you peace," violet blood seeped from Rick's lips when Zack yanked the sword out of him. Rick fell backward to the ground. Zack's shoulders slumped. Cloud walked behind him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Come on. There's nothing else we can do for him," Zack looked at Cloud with tears trailing down his face. Cloud wrapped his arm around Zack's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get out of here," The young SOLDIERs were almost to the door when a hiss caught their attention. They turned to witness Rick standing to his feet.

"No way," Zack's mouth fell open.

"Really?" Cloud exclaimed, pulling his sword from the hoister. Rick roared, running at them so fast they couldn't process his position, until he was standing in front of them. He grabbed them both by the neck, pinning them against the wall. Cloud and Zack dangled above the ground, kicking and squirming in his grasp. They fought Rick but he held on to them.

"Now, he's pissing me off," Cloud wheezed, placing his palm against Rick's chest, striking him with thundara. The demented teen squealed but squeezed tighter. Zack sent blizzara in his face, and the beast slammed them harder into the wall. The young SOLDIERs screamed out in pain. Cloud put both palms against the teen's chest, hitting him with fira. Rick squealed and ran in the opposite direction cradling his wound.

"He's afraid of fire?" Zack asked, holding his neck.

"Then light his ass up!" Cloud yelled and they pointed their hands at him, hurling fire balls at him. Rick's squeals of pain echoed in the room, before he dropped to the ground. Smoke billowed from his charred remains. Zack rubbed at the angry bruises already forming around his neck.

"What was he?"

"I don't know but I'm sure the Science division would love to get their hands on him," Cloud turned to head out of the room when a raspy wheeze came from Rick's body.

"Unreal?" Zack gasped, witnessing Rick's burnt body stand to its feet. The undead man howled at them, looking as if he was going to attack. Cloud shook his head in disbelief.

"What is wrong with you? You've been scalped, stabbed, burned alive and you still wanna fight?" Rick roared to the ceiling, "I'm getting tired of this, this ends here!" Cloud ran at him, slicing his sword through his neck. Rick's head rolled in the opposite direction of his decapitated body. "Let's see you get up now," they waited with their swords drawn but nothing happened.

"I think it's over Cloud," Zack said but still kept his sword at the ready.

"No, give it a few minutes," they waited for a few more minutes, looking for any movement but nothing happened.

"Cloud?"

"A few more minutes," Cloud narrowed his blue eyes, noticing Rick's fingers twitching. "See, that. He's moving," he crouched down beside the body. "But I guess without the head he can't attack?" Zack watched the fingers moving slowly.

"This is crazy," Zack shook his head. "This is stuff you see in Zombie movies,"

"I know," Cloud whipped out his PHS.

"You think he killed all these people?" He asked, kneeling beside the undead body.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Cloud looked at the head of Rick and frowned, "Yeah, we're fine, Angeal. We're at the old AVALANCHE hideout and some really creepy stuff was going on down here at the lab," He looked at Zack, who was watching Rick, "No, we need you to send a Science team down here, they may be very interested in this stuff," Cloud stood to his feet, "You did? And they're fine . . . alright then," he wore a sad expression. "Yeah, we'll wait here," Cloud hung up the phone and looked at Zack. "They're on the way."

* * *

><p>Elmyra's mouth hung open as she watched the Princess from the window, "I would not have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes,"<p>

"Bloody hell," a moan came from across the room. Elmyra looked over her shoulder, after hearing Lazard stirring. He rose from the chair, leaning on the table, "What happened?"

"My daughter," she said simply. He titled his head in confusion, before she turned her eyes back out of the window, "She put a sleeping spell on you. Then she and the Princess tried to leave, but Shinra was waiting for them. And . . ." she shook her head in disbelief, "the Princess released Armageddon on them.

"Ah, I see," Lazard replied, rubbing his temples, "so they didn't get away then,"

"Tifa, sacrificed herself for Aeris," Elmyra replied with venom in her voice. Her back was rigid toward Lazard. The man released a sigh of relief, "Don't think this is over, Lazard," the mother turned to Lazard, who looked back at her with stern eyes, "Her will is strong. That girl won't quit,"

* * *

><p>Outside of the house, Sephiroth looked at the Princess with a new found respect. He watched Tifa where she kneeled on the ground. <em>It couldn't have been just a dream. This girl is special.<em> Turning when he heard the groans of the SOLDIERs, he watched them shaking the cobwebs from their heads. Slowly the military men stood to their feet, helping each other steady themselves. He witnessed Essai pulling shrapnel from his shoulder. The Lt. Commander winced in pain, clasping a hand over the wound.

Sephiroth heard SOLDIERs murmuring about the Princess, before turning his attention back to her. Reaching into his coat pocket, he slipped a pink materia orb into his bangle, before approaching her. The silver general caught eyes with Genesis, who was walking towards her as well. Genesis's mouth hung open as he shook his head at her.

"There is no hate only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess, hero of the dawn, healer of worlds," Genesis whispered, kneeling before her. He placed a hand under her chin, raising her eyes to his, "Princess? Please tell me. Are you the gift of the Goddess?"

The tired teen wearily looked at the general. Her nose was bleeding and her eyes were unfocused,

"I don't know," she whispered back, "I don't know what I am."

Genesis reached into his coat, retrieving a handkerchief. She eyed him with suspicion, before accepting the offering. She wiped her nose and attempted to stand but fell into Genesis's arms.

"Take it easy," he said with a chuckle, "Dark Storm, huh, very clever limit break you have there, my lady,"

"It's new,"

"Oh, I might be remiss to see an old one," he said, settling her back on the ground. Tifa looked at him and he simply grinned back. They shared a chuckle.

"No, I suppose you would," the warriors sat in a calming silence. Genesis raised her eyes to him again,

"I believe you are, the gift that the goddess foretold of, my lady," he tucked a silver lock behind her ear, "and she has returned you to us,"

"You think so? Well, I don't believe in any of that destiny stuff so I guess we'll find out won't we," Tifa dropped her head tiredly, "I just want to go home,"

Genesis looked back at Sephiroth, who watched with intense focus. Tifa looked up when Rufus's helicopter landed a few feet from them.

"Sephiroth, I believe you," Genesis spoke with a smile, "and will take up that pledge with you,"

Tifa narrowed her eyes at them, snatching away from Genesis, who held his hands up in peace, "What pledge? You stay away from me too!" She growled, standing to her wobbly legs. The Princess pulled herself into a defensive stance, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I won't let you hurt, Aeris. Leave her alone," her arms trembled, but she was prepared to fight to the death if that was what it took to secure Aeris's freedom.

"We don't want to hurt you or Aeris," Genesis spoke softly to her. Tifa glared at Sephiroth.

"Tell that to my dead father," she spat at the cat-eyed man. Sephiroth's expression was blank, while listening to the venom in Tifa's voice.

Never taking his eyes off of her, he spoke with authority, "Genesis, collect the Cetra. I will handle the Princess," he said, walking towards them. He dropped his sword, dropping into a martial arts pose that mirrored Tifa's. She watched him in anticipation but her mouth fell open at his stance. Sephiroth softened his face, "I don't want to hurt you, Princess,"

Tifa snarled, raising her shirt, pointing to the scar he left on her chest, "Could have fooled me,"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, pulling his leather coat to the side, revealing an almost identical mark on his marbled chest, "You left your mark on me as well. Now what have you to say?"

Tifa stared at the scar, touching her own once again. She growled, sliding back into a defensive stance, "Now, I make more!" she exclaimed, charging at him.

"So be it!" The general spat, blocking her sloppy attacks, ducking and swaying with ease. Tifa's wild kicks and punches held little power. _She's very weak right now. This will be an easy victory. _She connected a punch to his jaw, and he swiped her legs from under her. They rolled away from one another. Tifa was back on her feet with tremendous effort, but she charged at him, swinging a wild left hook. He ducked under her, pulling her from the ground. Tifa squirmed in his hold, thrashing against him. Her legs dangled off the ground,

"Let go of me! Let me go!"

Sephiroth held her wrists in one hand against her chest, and held her firmly around her slender waist with the other.

"There is so much you don't understand," he whispered in her ear.

"What are you talking about you monster!"

"Only time will show you," he growled at her. Tifa kicked up, her leg nearly connecting with his face. He exhaled wearily, "Sleep," the bangle around his wrist glowed pink before she went slack in his arms. He sighed, "There's so much you can't understand right now,"

* * *

><p>Aeris ran as fast as she could, fighting against the harsh winds of Tifa's creation. She ran towards the church, looking back she saw that Tifa was no longer in the air. Tears burned her throat but she kept running. <em>I'm so sorry Tifa. I won't leave you there. I'm coming back for you.<em> She quickened her pace. The Cetra saw a few of the SOLDIERs sprawled out on the ground to her right, some were unconscious on the roof of the church, hanging from power lines, or stumbling around in a daze. She ran past them before they realized who she was. Her stubborn tears trailed down her face, but she wiped them away on her arm, ducking her head down. Her lungs burned but she was determined to keep her promise. Aeris screamed out when Genesis landed in front of her.

"Hello there! Now, just where do you think you are going, my lady?" Genesis placed a hand on his hip. Aeris twirled her staff in her hand, getting into a defensive stance. "Really?" he asked with a chuckle. Her resolve was not shaken, "Okay, have it your way. Show me the power of the Ancients," he said with outstretched arms.

"I will," Aeris channeled her inner Tifa and charged at him. He dodged from the wild swing of her staff, impressed by how much strength was behind the blow.

"Hmm. That might have left a bruise, my beautiful Ancient. Such anger is not becoming of lovely young lady such as yourself," he winked at her, "I thought the Ancients were a peaceful people," Genesis taunted her. She yelled at him, whacking him with her staff, "Ouch!" he groaned, rubbing his shin.

"We are," she screamed at him, swinging at him once more, but he caught the staff in his grasp.

"Oh," he said with a pout, "I'm afraid I don't believe you, little Cetra. I think it's time for the pretty girl to take a nap," he yanked her to him, wrapping an arm around her back, "Allow me to help you get your beauty rest," he kissed her cheek, "Dream of me," he placed a hand on her forehead and his bangle glowed pink, "Sleep," she fell against him. Genesis looked at her, leaning against his chest. "Spunky. Who would have thought," he chuckled, tucking her staff within the hoister with his Rapier. He slipped his arm under her legs cradling her against him, walking back toward the others.

* * *

><p>Tifa's head leaned back on Sephiroth's shoulder. He swept over the wounds she had, and found them to be minor. The general watched her sleeping for a moment and shook his head. He looked up as Rufus, Reno, and Rude walked up to them.<p>

"How is she?" Rufus asked reaching out to touch her, worry was etched on his face. At the general's odd look, Rufus pulled on his mask of indifference. Sephiroth made a mental note of the young Shinra's behavior before shrugging.

"She's exhausted," they all turned at the groan behind them. Lazard and Elmyra stood in the doorway, "Director?"

"Yes, that would be me," he groaned again, walking toward the group.

"Where have you been?" Rufus clipped in a cold tone.

"Saving Tifa's life. Luckily for her I was down here when I found Aeris dragging her here. Where are they? And where is that medical unit? They should be here by now,"

"Over there and over here," Reno pointed. Rufus glared at the redhead, "Sorry, sir,"

"Director Lazard, are you unharmed?" Rufus asked, looking at the destruction in the fifth sector.

"I'm fine. Where are Tifa and Aeris?" Sephiroth turned, revealing a sleeping Tifa tucked against his chest, "Oh,"

"Who knew the Cetra was this is feisty," Genesis called out, walking toward them, carrying an unconscious Aeris in his arms, "She's crafty with that staff,"

"So the objective has been met," Rufus replied, looking upward at the destroyed plate, then back at the Gainsborough house, "I apologize for this Ms. Gainsborough, but you must be brought in for debriefing," he turned to Reno, "Please escort Ms. Gainsborough to the helicopter,"

"You got it boss," Reno grabbed Elmyra by the arm, "come on lady, you heard the man," he lead her to the helicopter. She struggled against his hold, but she was placed in the vehicle without incident.

"We need to get the girls to the infirmary," Rufus said, his eyes glued to Tifa, whose face was resting in the crook of Sephiroth's neck. The general nodded,

"Agreed," he said, handing Tifa to the Vice President. Rufus delicately took her, slipping his arm under her legs and cradled her head in the crook of his arm.

"Genesis and I will walk back to Shinra headquarters," Sephiroth said, nodding at Genesis, who handed Aeris to Rude. The quiet large man took the Cetra with ease. Sephiroth noticed the expression Rufus wore as he watched Tifa sleeping in his arms, and felt a strange burn at the back of his throat. He walked off, with Genesis following behind him.

"Yo! General Sephiroth!" The silver general turned to see Reno calling after him. "Angeal's on the line. He says it's urgent,"

Sephiroth nodded his head walking toward the chopper. Reno handed him the headset and the general slipped it on quickly.

"What is it, Angeal?" he asked his eyes landing on Genesis, "The old AVALANCHE headquarters?" he looked toward the ground, "Genesis and I are on it. Sephiroth, out," he handed Reno the headset, walking toward Genesis.

"What is the issue, now?" Genesis rolled his eyes.

"Cloud and Zack found something at the AVALANCHE headquarters. He wants us to meet the Science team there, and check out the area,"

"Oh goody! The Science team, now if there were ever a demented bunch, it would be the lot of them."

"Agreed,"

"Wait; did he say Cloud and Zack?" Sephiroth nodded his head at Genesis's question, "This should be fun. More drama shall persist! There shall be more fireworks to explode on this exciting night,"

"Careful what you wish for Gen," Sephiroth rolled his eyes, walking past the redhead, who stopped.

"Aw. Don't bare such a boring continence," Genesis said, following behind Sephiroth, "You have to let loose, now and again, as the locals would say,"

"And you should exercise more self-restraint," Sephiroth spat back.

"Where is the fun in that my dear, friend," Genesis shrugged, "none at all, I tell you. None at all."

* * *

><p>Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Pale moonlight spilled into the room through the opened blinds. A silent stillness rested over the room, but anxious dark brown eyes glared out of the window. The large Barret Wallace stood at the window. He turned at the chiming of the clock tower, which rang out three times into the quiet town. It marked the twelfth day that the Corel had been held captive, and Barret's faith in Shinra was waning. He was a man of action, not one of waiting idly to be rescued.

Barret looked over his shoulder at the Mayor, Councilmen/women, and other Civil Hall workers sleeping on hard cots, instead of at home in their beds. Finally, his eyes landed on his pregnant wife and his four year old son, cuddled together on a cot of their own, and it hurt him that he was powerless to do anything about it. _Myrna and Daniel shouldn't be here. If only she had stayed home. _Turning back to the window, Barret sighed wearily at the perilous situation.

He noticed those strange pale soldiers with the weird eyes, marching back and forth on patrol, and a rage filled him. Barret could see the town square from the window and a group of AVALANCHE members walking to and from a row of three army green trucks. The burly man also noticed the strange pale soldiers walking in and out of the town hospital. _What are they up to now?_ The large man turned at a quiet curse and saw his best friend Dyne walking towards him. Dyne was Barret's height but not his muscle mass; he had sharp hunter green eyes and sandy brown hair. He came to stand beside Barret, looking out of the window as well.

"What? You couldn't sleep Bailiff?"

"You couldn't neither by the looks of it," Barret shot back in tired whisper. Dyne chuckled scratching his neck.

"I suppose I couldn't," the two stood in silence, washed in the pale moonlight. Suddenly Dyne turned to Barret, "so, how long are we gonna sit here and do nothing? We got wives and kids, hell; you got another one on the way,"

"I know," whispered harshly. "Shinra will come,"

Dyne clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes to glare at his friend. "Are you still on that bullshit?" He and Barret locked eyes, "I hope your faith in Shinra is worth this shit. Cause if you ask me, they could give a rat's ass about us. It's been damn near two weeks and we ain't heard nothing from them bastards,"

Barret kept his gaze straight ahead, counting to ten in his head to keep his temper under control.

"What? Ya got nothing to say?" Dyne challenged his friend, "Well if ya asked me we can overpower the guards at the door and get a couple of 'em weapons and free everybody,"

"Good thang nobody asked you then," Barret shot back with a harsh whisper.

"Barry?"

The men turned to see Myrna looking at them. Her sleepy brown eyes darted between them.

"Yeah?"

"Come back to bed," she held the covers up for Barret to climb in to the cot.

"You stop this crazy talk, Dyne, 'fore you get everybody killed," Barret brushed past Dyne, climbing into bed with Myrna and Daniel. Dyne watched the small family for a moment before rejoining his own.

* * *

><p>"Yes my goddess, everything is falling into place," Fuhito spoke into the dark room. The only source of light spilled in from the moon. The Scientist picked at his darkened nails, awaiting his goddess's reply.<p>

_**Good, Fuhito. You are that much closer to becoming a god among men. How is our Raven army coming along?**_

"I am sending Shears, Shalua, and a few of the other AVALANCHE members to retrieve ammunition and more supplies from Rocket Town,"

_**What of Cid Highwind?**_

"I told Sebastian to send Shears and Shalua up here before they go and I will tell them to not return without him,"

_**Excellent,**_ She hissed in his mind, placing a gentle caress at his temple. Fuhito's head tilted toward the sensation, and a serene expression pulled at his demented face. _**What of my army, Fuhito?**_

"While Shears and Shalua are away, I will turn the remaining AVALANCHE members into Ravens for your army, my goddess. Once Shears and the others return, they will be turned soon after. The Ravens are setting things up at the hospital as we speak.

_**Good my son. You are doing well!**_

He smiled at her praise, "My aim is to please you, my goddess. Soon everything will be as you desire,"

_** We must make our move on Cosmo Canyon. **_

Fuhito frowned, shaking his head at her request, "Why must we go there? I have learned all I can about Gaia from Bugenhagen,"

_** The final shard is there. Only when you retrieve that shard can you become a god. **_

"You are right, your highness. Forgive my questioning of you. It will not happen again,"

_**All is well, my son.**_ She caressed his neck, trailing up his chin with her invisible tendril. _**You are a worthy servant.**_

"Thank you, my goddess," He turned at the commotion going on outside the window. Rising from his chair, he approached the window, watching two AVALANCHE members argue. They shoved one another and were finally broken up by Shalua. She looked up and locked eyes with him before disappearing into the building. "Humans, such pathetic creatures. We need your guidance, my goddess."

_**And you shall have it once our plan is realized. Have you drilled enough mako from the reactor?**_

"I have the Ravens on it. They've been working day and night, drilling deep within Gaia. The levels should be where you asked in two days time,"

_**Then we haven't much time. Once you have the humans turned into Ravens, we will march on Cosmo Canyon immediately. There can be no mistakes, Fuhito. We are approaching the end, and everything you and I want will be ours.**_

* * *

><p>Sephiroth peered up into the rising sun, showering down warm waves through the large hole, of Tifa's creation, in the fifth sector's destroyed plate. The sun rising over Midgar was a rare occurrence. Closing his eyes to the warmth washing over his face, the general enjoyed the sensation. He sighed in contentment, which in itself was rare for the man.<p>

Images of Tifa floating high in the sky flitted across his mind's eye. Her silver and brown hair swirling around her small frame haunted him. Something about her caused an odd reaction within himself. Lucrecia's words echoed with the image, _"As powerful as she is, she is just as vulnerable,"_

Sephiroth chuckled, opening his eyes against the sun's rays, "Hmm, vulnerable, huh? We might have different interpretations of the word, Lucrecia," he scanned the area around him noticing the destruction. "No ordinary girl could have done this."

The image of her battle scar appeared in his mind, and absent-mindedly he brushed over his own scar with his gloved hand. Once he realized what he was doing, he quickly dropped his hand with a confused sneer on his face. Sephiroth heard the rapid patter of feet, but kept his gaze at the sun.

"Seph! Hey Sephiroth!"

The cat eyed man tilted his head to see Zack running towards him, but he again turned his attention to the opening in the plate.

"What is it, Zack?"

The spiky haired teen stood at attention, once he reached Sephiroth, "Genesis said he's found something. He needs you back at the AVALANCHE hideout,"

Sephiroth nodded his head, walking toward the building five blocks away, and Zack go into step beside him. The general and lieutenant walked briskly down the debris covered street. Glancing to his side, Sephiroth noticed Zack looking like he wanted to ask him something.

"What is it you want to ask me, Zack?"

The teen chuckled nervously, scratching his head, "Um . . . I was wondering if Aerith and Tifa are 'really' okay, you know?" he glanced at the general, who was staring directly at him, "Tifa, Cloud, and Aerith are all I have now,"

"Tifa and Aerith are resting in the infirmary,"

Zack released a breath of air he was holding, "Good, good they're okay. Genesis wouldn't tell me anything once he sat down at that computer," The two men continued walking down the street. Zack took in all the damage, "Tifa did this didn't she?"

Sephiroth's brow rose, "Yes, what made you ask me that?"

"Oh, um . . . when we were kids, me, Tifa, and Cloud went to Mt. Nibel," Zack chuckled stopping in place. Sephiroth paused, walking toward the younger man, who took that as his cue to continue, "Well, Tifa's mother just died and she was convinced that her mother was in the lifestream at Mt. Nibel. We were chased by a mountain lioness into a cave," Zack paused, "You don't want to hear this," he prepared to walk past Sephiroth, who stopped him with a hand to the chest,

"No, continue,"

Sephiroth's command echoed in Zack's head and he frowned at the weird sensation but dismissed it as exhaustion.

"You're actually interested in this story?" Zack asked and Sephiroth nodded. The young man shrugged, "Alright then," he said with a smile, "Well anyway, Cloud was mauled by the lioness, but we were still able to knock her off the swing bridge. He and I were determined to protect Tifa, no matter what," he sighed, shrugging once more, "Tifa came up with the idea to find a healing plant so we went looking for one. We found one, but the ground gave way and Tifa fell through the cavern," Zack scratched his neck, "I tried to hold on to her but she fell anyway. Tifa broke nearly every bone in her body before falling into a pool of pure mako. Sometimes I can still hear the sounds of her bones breaking," Zack paused, shaking the sound out of his head,

"Please, continue," Sephiroth asked, taking in Zack's sad expression.

"Right. Well, I ran back to Nibelheim to get help, I had never ran so fast in all my life," Zack narrowed his eyes meeting Sephiroth's interested gaze, "Tifa floated in that stuff for like a day or so before we could even get her out, but the really strange thing was . . . before I left Tifa and Cloud in the cave, I saw this woman with glowing gold eyes. She was holding Tifa in her arms in that pool of mako. The woman looked dead at me and smiled. Nobody believed me, not even Cloud,"

"Had you ever made contact with this woman again?"

Zack shook his head, "Naw, I would know that woman if I were to see her again. Anyway, when Tifa woke up out of her coma, we're hanging out like we use to, and I said something to upset her, which was normal, and Tifa lost it. She floated above the ground, the winds were high, and lightning flashed across the sky," He locked eyes with Sephiroth, "She nearly killed Cloud and me. Look, I know we see a lot of crazy stuff in our line of work but, that's a moment that I'll never forget,"

"I see,"

"Honestly, I have no idea why I just told you that?" Zack shrugged, resuming his march to the AVALANCHE hideout. Sephiroth watched his retreating form, with narrowed eyes for a moment before making his way as well.

* * *

><p>The dull light of the lamp flickered sporadically, as if threatening to fade away permanently. Shears watched the slender form of Elfe lying still in the cot. Her breaths were shallow but she was much better than she was yesterday. The dark circles remained under her eyes, and her pale skin was covered in a thin veil of perspiration. Her body was cool to the touch, and her pulse was weakening every day since coming to Corel. Shears sighed, grabbing one of her small hands with his large one. He brought the small appendage to his lips, lightly kissing her knuckles.<p>

"Just tell me what to do, and I will do it. Just don't you die on me, Elfe. You're my reason. If you leave me," he leaned down whispering in her ear. The chair groaned in defiance but remained in one piece, "I won't make it. Cause . . . I love you, Elfe. There I said it." he sat upright in the complaining chair, and creaked out another complaint before becoming quiet once more. Shears sniffed, wiping away a few stray tears.

"We're ready to head out so . . ." Shalua paused after noticing Shears trying to gain his composure.

"Right! Yeah, let's head out," he turned to Elfe, "We gotta go baby. I'll see you when I get back." Shears placed a kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Shears. I didn't know,"

"You ready to roll?" He asked heading towards the door. Shalua's nodded, following behind him.

They walked toward the elevator in silence. Shalua looked over at Shears, who refused to look her way.

"If you need a few more minutes . . ."

"Is the rest of the team ready to head out?"

"Shears you don't have to~"

"Are they ready, Shalua?" He glared at her, pressing the button for the elevator. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes, sir. We're waiting on you,"

"Let's not keep them waiting,"

"Whatever you say," Shalua shot of mock salute, turning her attention to the arriving elevator car.

"Um . . . I appreciate what ya tryin' to do. Don't think that I don't but~"

Shalua smiled at him, "I understand, Shears. Big boys don't cry,"

He smiled back at her playfully shoving her away from him, "Shut-up!"

Their laughing came to a screeching halt when the doors opened, revealing the only Raven that could speak.

"Sebastian!" Shalua said, moving closer to Shears. His sclera eyes blinked slowly as he watched the two of them.

"Master Fuhito would like a word with you before you depart," Sebastian informed them, stepping backward in the elevator car so that they could enter. His voice was distorted and scratchy, completely devoid of human emotion. Shears and Shalua looked at one another before entering the car. The elevator played a happy tune about a purple Chocobo, which began to grate on Shears's nerves.

"Any idea what Fuhito wants?" Shears grumbled, looking at the blinking numbers.

"I do, but the master will tell you when you arrive,"

Shalua cringed at his distorted voice, moving just a little closer to Shears.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Shears, we're almost there. Let it go,"

The elevator chimed before the doors slowly opened. The trio met another Raven standing at the door, who blocked their path.

"Do we have to go through this every time I come up here?" Shears asked the Raven, who tilted his head.

"The master will see you now." Sebastian said opening the door for them to enter.

Shears and Shalua entered the dark room, where Fuhito sat at the desk. The Scientist had yet to look at them. His dark eyes shifted back and forth as if trying to hear something or someone. The couple exchange glances.

"Look, we're about to head out and your freak said you wanted to see us,"

"Yes," he finally acknowledged them, "I want you to go to Rocket Town~"

"We already know that~"

"If you would allow me to finish Mr. Shears, it would be greatly appreciated,"

Shears took a menacing step forward, but Shalua grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Now, once you arrive at Rocket Town, I want you to locate Cid Highwind and bring him back, alive, by any means necessary. Are we clear?"

"What? Why?" Shalua asked. Fuhito turned his hard gaze on her, and she involuntarily took a step back.

"Mr. Highwind is necessary for the plan to work. Are you capable of this small task or should I send a few of my more efficient Ravens to handle the minimum task?"

"We got it!" Shears growled at Fuhito, who chuckled, "Let's go!" He stormed from the room with Shalua following behind him.

* * *

><p>Genesis's limber fingers danced across the keyboard of Fuhito's lab computer. He read through multiple documents and a pleased grinned pulled at his full lips.<p>

"Aw, Dr. Fuhito you are a clever one, but I am more clever than thou art," he chuckled as he pulled up all of Fuhito's deleted files. "I wonder what's taking the puppy so long?" he asked with a shrug. Genesis looked over his shoulder to see Cloud quietly rummaging through a bag, but he said nothing to Lt. Commander. He watched as the last of corpses were hauled out of the room. Genesis turned back to the computer. "What is so interesting in that bag, Chocobo?"

"Huh?" Cloud looked up with confused expression, "Oh, nothing,"

"Nothing? Well, who knew nothing could be so interesting? This is a new sort of nothing is it not?"

Cloud chuckled despite himself, rolling his eyes at Genesis back. The Crimson General turned to look at younger man.

"Wow, I am honored to have managed to pull a chuckle from the ever stoic Cloud Strife," Genesis bowed his head, "this is truly a rare occurrence,"

The two SOLDIERs locked eyes before Cloud looked away with the smallest of grins on his face.

Zack jogged into the room with Sephiroth close behind him. The Silver General paused before Cloud. His cat eyes landed on the bag then locked with rage filled cerulean.

"What is that in your possession Lt. Commander?"

"Aw, come on Sephiroth, I just got the Chocobo to smile,"

"Quiet, Genesis,"

"Yes, god! Would you like for me to repent for my sins now?"

Sephiroth's sharp eyes pinned Genesis to his seat and the redhead put up his hands in surrender, "Do I need to ask you again Lt. Commander?"

"No, sir. The bag that I have in my possession belongs to Princess Tifa Lockhart Kisaragi, sir. Is there anything you would like to know specifically about this bag, sir?" Cloud asked, glaring at silver haired man.

"No, Lt. Commander, just make sure she receives it,"

Cloud's harsh expression softened and the two men stared at one another, "Yes, sir, I will, sir."

"Thank you, Lt. Commander," Sephiroth walked to the center of the room. "Listen up men, the Turks are here to take over, gather what you need and prepare to move out at seven hundred hours," the room dispersed in different direction.

"Come here Sephiroth," Genesis waved him over.

"What?" he growled back.

"Ugh, really? This is how you are going to behave?" Genesis placed his arms against his chest, "I am preparing to unveil the greatest piece of knowledge and y~"

"Alright, Gen." he grumbled, walking toward the computer, "Did you get a copy of this," Sephiroth whispered, coming to stand behind his friend.

"You know I did, look here," he pointed to a document and Sephiroth's brows raised.

"This is Shinra SOLDIER data. Did Fuhito hack our systems?"

"It looks that way. This unpleasant creature has found a way to create soldiers that do not require sleep, food, or medical attention. Their cellular regeneration is faster than ours, meaning Angeal, me, and you,"

"Really?"

"This is the most intricate part; the soldiers are all connected to one central nervous system, Fuhito's. He can telepathically tell them what he wants them to do. They have no will of their own, but here is the downside to that notion, he has to be within a twenty-five mile radius or the soldiers will revert to basic instincts," Genesis finished, looking over his shoulder at Sephiroth, who frowned.

"These soldiers are basically Zombies?"

"That is the rudimentary explanation for the soldiers," Genesis frowned at Sephiroth, who rolled his eyes, "My goddess, I never would have thought that word would be capable of falling out of your mouth,"

"What else did you find?" he growled at the redhead.

"Hmm. Well it looks like, Fuhito was modifying them . . . these Ravens, and he was able to make one Raven capable of limited human functions without being completely tied to Fuhito's central nervous system. It seems like he is going to try to create more of these Ravens,"

"What is the source of these . . . um . . . Ravens'?"

Genesis paused, swiveling around in his chair to meet Sephiroth's gaze, "Their source, old friend, are Jenova cells."

* * *

><p>Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of The Journey! Adios, folks!<p>

~Auktober


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Princess Yuffie's resolve was set; she would help Tifa if no one else was going to help her big sister. Her normally silent booted steps drummed along the marble floors of the palace. There was a determined bounce in her stride as she made her way to Emperor Godo's High Council Chamber. Four armed guards stood in front of the entryway.

"Stand aside!" she growled, waving them out of the way, but they remained planted in place. Her violet eyes bucked at their disobedience. "Are you deaf? I said stand aside! I need to have a word with my father!" The royal guards looked straight ahead, but one bowed his head,

"My apologies, Princess, but we are not allowed to let anyone inside, especially while the Emperor is discussing matters with the members of High Council," he replied with his head still bowed.

"Is that right?" she asked, taking a silver materia out of her back pocket.

"Yes, your majesty. We beg of your forgiveness," the guard raised his head, narrowing his eyes at the Princess's actions.

Yuffie popped the small sphere into her bangle and clapped her hands together. Smiling at him sweetly, "You're forgiven. Besides you're just following orders right?" The guard nodded his head. "I have a remedy that will work for all of us,"

"Your highness?"

Suddenly blistering winds formed from her hands, flinging the guards into the four corners of the room. The guards slumped against the wall unconscious. Yuffie looked at her handy work and smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

"There, problem solved," Yuffie turned her attention to the large oak doors in front of her. Grabbing one of the knobs, she jerked open the heavy doors. She gasped at the magnificence of the room, having entered it for the first time in all of her thirteen and a half years.

The large hall's ceilings reached thirty feet into the air, the floor bore the mark of Leviathan in the center, the Wutanese banners dangled from the rafters, and auditorium style seats ascended the circumference of the large hall. As she entered she noticed her father and the other four finely dressed gods of Wutai glaring at her. Immediately, Yuffie fell to her knees, offering her apologize to them. The floor was cool against her forehead.

"I am sorry my lords, but it is imperative that I speak with my father,"

"Emperor Godo," spoke the god of power, "the Princess is most insolent. She has no respect for your authority!"

"Lord Gorky, she is still a child," began the goddess of speed, "do not judge her so harshly,"

Gorky rolled his eyes, "the Princess is much like you, Shake; therefore, you find it necessary to defend her! However, her entrance into this hallowed place is disrespectful, at best!"

"It is dishonorable for her to enter this domain," the goddess of magic spoke for the first time. She turned her bright green eyes on the Princess, who had yet to raise her head.

"Lord Chekov, Lord Gorky, you must exercise restraint, for this is Emperor Godo's daughter, and heir to the throne," the god of weapons glared at them, "to her Emperor Godo is not only her monarch but her father,"

"Thank you Lord Staniv, but Lords Chekov and Gorky speak true," Emperor Godo walked over to his daughter, hauling her to her feet. She kept her eyes trained on the ground and her head hung low, "Allow me a moment to deal with this interruption,"

The five gods of Wutai watched as the Emperor dragged his daughter from the room.

* * *

><p><em>Nanaki blinked as he raised his head out of the sand. He shook the sand out of his coat, looking around at the ocean. <em>

_ "Where did that figure go?" he whispered, sitting back on his hind legs._

_ "I am here," a soft soprano voice drifted from his right. Nanaki turned to look at her and she was watching him. She wore a white gown, her knees were drawn to her chest, and her long brown hair was pulled in a high ponytail. Her warm green eyes peered at him in the moonlight, "why are you troubled young Guardian?"_

_ "What? Who are you?" he asked, turning his body to watch her, this woman that strangely brought a sense of comfort to him._

_ "Is that really important, Nanaki?"_

_ The young caline scuffed, "Yes, especially since you know my name,"_

_ She giggled, reaching out to scratch behind his ears. He normally did not allow humans to touch him in this manner but he found the sensation soothing. Nanaki tilted his head in shame when a purr flowed from his chest._

_ "I suppose you are right, Nanaki. I am Lucrecia," she locked eyes with him and he blinked slowly, "Why do you feel you are not worthy?"_

_ "I don't understand,"_

_ "Why do you feel Gaia has chosen wrong? You are Gaia's chosen, you must believe that,"_

_ He turned his head away from her, "Why? What makes me worthy?"_

_ "Because you are willing to believe that you are not. Your humility makes you worthy, Nanaki. It is an honorable task to be chosen to protect the planet and its secrets, its history, and its future,"_

_ "It is too much for one Guardian," he paused, "what if I fail?"_

_ "You are not going to be alone in your mission. There are others that Gaia has chosen, but the ritual must be done alone with only Deneh,"_

_ Nanaki narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean I will not have to do my mission alone," he stood up, "who are the others?"_

_ Lucrecia smiled at him, running her fingers along his snout, "You will meet a group of people who fight for the planet. One in particular, a living weapon, you will know her when you see her,"_

_ "Who?'_" _he asked in annoyance_,_ "why are you so vague?"_

_ "Because," she turned her eyes to the sea, "you are not ready,"_

_ "Ugh! You sound like Grandfather,"_

_ She chuckled, scratching behind his ears once again, "Your Grandfather is very wise, and he is one with the planet, trust his words. He only wants what's best for you,"_

_ A peaceful silence hung between them as they looked out over the sea. The moonlight shimmered across the water. Lucrecia's dark brown bangs hid her face from Nanaki, who was now looking at her. She met his gaze,_

_ "Gaia needs you and Deneh to perform the ritual," her head turned, facing the ocean, "and you must do it soon, danger approaches,"_

_ "Then we will not disappoint her," He looked at Lucrecia, who locked eyes with him, smiling back at the young caline._

_ "Gaia chose right young Guardian. Never doubt that,"_

Nanaki woke up with a start, looking around the beach. He stood to his feet. The sun was beginning to rise, casting a golden glow on the water's surface.

"I am ready, Gaia,"

* * *

><p>Hojo sat at his desk, sifting through the data as the Science team sent it from Fuhito's lab. Anger and wonder pulsed through the evil Scientist, as his blackened eyes interpreted the information. Hojo removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't remember the last time he slept, let alone sleeping through an entire night.<p>

Hojo growled, closing the window of Fuhito's data and opening another one with Sephiroth and Tifa's vitals and information. A bitter scowl hung on his lips at the thought of being kept from one of the greatest specimen he'd ever encountered. The angry Scientist's fingers clicked across the keyboard, as he hacked into Hollander's computer files. _Being reduced to Hollander's pathetic attempts at understanding her is unacceptable! _He thought as he sifted through his information while it downloaded onto his computer.

"So she and Rufus do share the same genetic disorder . . ." he trailed off, reaching for his long cold coffee and taking a sip. He spit the disgusting liquid back into the cup, "Ugh! How awful!" he grumbled, placing the cup on the desk as he continued his search. His eyes widened in glee as he ran across data that he needed, "Hmm. This is it! So she is the missing link,"

Returning to the window with Tifa and Sephiroth's vitals, he typed in an equation. The computer ran a simulation. Hojo watched with hope in his heart, "This must work," The screen flashed then in bright red flashing letters, '100% DNA STRAND STABILITY' formed across the screen. Hojo gasped, barely trusting his eyes with the information. After years of searching, he'd finally found the missing link that would allow him to clone the perfect hybrid.

"Now all I need is a sample from her in a heightened state and a healthy pregnant woman in the first trimester," he blinked, "That is all I need,"

"All you need is what?"

Hojo raised his eyes from the computer screen to find Hollander grinning at him. Rolling his eyes, "For you to tend to your own affairs!" he squawked at Hollander, who chuckled.

"Have you finished analyzing the bracelets? Tifa is already awake and Aerith is waking,"

"Yes,"

"Well?" Hollander raised a brow.

"They were satisfactory! What do you want a medal for finally doing a competent job on something?"

"When was the last time you slept old friend?"

Hojo growled, glaring at the man leaning against his door frame, "The bracelets are over there," he pointed with his head to the workstation to the right of the door. "And we are not friends,"

Hollander chuckled, walking to the workstation to collect the bracelets. He glanced at Hojo over his shoulder, "Was the data I sent you on the girls beneficial to understanding the construction of the bracelets?"

"Yes! Is there something else I can help you with, or do you enjoying pestering me?!"

"Yes, I do," Hollander vaguely replied. Hojo looked up from his work with a bewildered expression.

"Which is it? Do you need help or do you enjoy pestering me?"

"Both, but I will return later. Ta ta for now, old friend,"

Hojo watched his colleague turn and walk out his office, leaving him more than irritated.

* * *

><p>Emperor Godo slung Yuffie out into the hall, closing the doors to the High Council Chambers behind him.<p>

"Hey! Take it easy!"

"You have some gall young lady! Just what did you think you were doing in there?" he turned to find the guards slumped against the four walls of the large hallway. "I could have you thrown in the dungeons!" he roared, his violet eyes flashing wildly.

"I know, I said I was sorry!"

"I do not believe you know the gravity of the treasonous acts you have committed. Have you lost all sense?"

"No, Daddy I have not lost my marbles, it's just that I had an excellent idea to get Tifa back and~"

Emperor Godo rolled his eyes, "Mishima is taking care of the situation. You know that!" They glared at one another.

"Yeah? When? It's been a whole week and I don't see Tifa. Do you?" She closed the gap between them. Emperor Godo sighed and attempted to speak but Yuffie cut him off, "Well you might not care what happens to her but I do!" Yuffie's eyes bucked when Emperor Godo grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the floor beneath them. His eyes flashed and a growl rolled out of his throat.

"Careful, child. You test the limits of my patience,"

Yuffie gagged, wiggling in her father's vice grip, "If it were me, your biological daughter, capture by Shinra, you would tear the walls of Midgar to get me back," tears streamed out of her eyes as she watched her father's face soften, "I miss her Daddy," she whispered, "Please . . . bring her back,"

Emperor Godo released his choke hold, pulling them from the ground. Tucking the child away in his arms, he kissed her ebony head. "I miss her too Yuffie,"

"Then why aren't we preparing for war?"

He pushed the girl out to look at her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. She sniffled, watching the uncertainty in her father's face.

"Because this must be handled delicately,"

Yuffie scuffed, pulling away from her father. She ran down the hallway, leaving her father to watch her retreating form.

* * *

><p>Nanaki approached Cosmo Canyon, upon seeing his fellow Cosmonites going about their day without a care, he sighed as he walked pass the guard at the entryway.<p>

"How's it going, Nanaki?" a dark haired boy asked as he ran past the caline. Nanaki smiled, walking toward the Observatory. He turned at the rapid patter of paws pounding the ground, and was tackled by Indi.

"Oh thank Gaia! You're okay!" she squealed as they tumbled over one another, "Deneh, and I were so worried about you. Where did you go?"

"I . . ."

"You can't scare us like that!" Indi exclaimed, nuzzling Nanaki's neck. Blush appeared on his high cheeks.

"I didn't mean to worry anyone. I was at the beach,"

"Grandfather said you were probably there,"

"Well if it isn't the scared little coward," Django taunted Nanaki, "never thought I would see you again,"

"I have no time for you, Django. I must speak with Grandfather,"

Indi smiled at him, "Well he and Deneh are inside," the caline replied, throwing her snout in the direction of the Observatory.

"Thank you Indi," he licked her cheek as he walked pass her. She giggled, watching him climb the stairs. Nanaki heard Django taunt her as he ran up the stairs.

"Don't faint, Indi," he heard Django's smirk in his tone. Focusing on the task at hand, Nanaki made quick work of the stairs, finding Deneh and Bugenhagen sitting on the floor.

"Grandfather? I have returned,"

Deneh stood up, releasing a breath as she walked over to him, "You are unharmed?" she asked, inspecting him where he stood.

"I am unharmed, Deneh. I am grateful for your concern," he licked her cheek, walking passed her to greet Bugenhagen. She looked over her shoulder at him and blushed formed on her golden mane covered cheeks.

"You have spoken with the planet, haven't you son?"

"Yes, sir, and I am ready,"

Bugenhagen locked eyes with Deneh, who wore a pleased expression, "I am proud of you, Nanaki," he floated over to Nanaki on his crystal ball, "the ritual will begin tomorrow night,"

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

><p>Prince Mishima and Alice sat a medium sized banquet table, eating a delicious breakfast. The table held sterling silverware and containers. Eggs, steak, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, and several Wutanese dishes lined the table. Four servants stood in each corner of the room, waiting to be of service to the Prince.<p>

"How is everything, Alice? Is it to your liking?" Prince Mishima asked, sticking a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Yes . . . your highness," she whimpered back, slicing through a pancake, gingerly placing it in her mouth, "everything is wonderful,"

"Excellent!" he gulped his orange juice down in one swallow, "Ah, that is refreshing," immediately a servant refilled his glass, "Thank you,"

General Nagano entered, catching eyes with the Prince, "Your highness, Emperor Godo is on the PHS, and he demands your audience,"

"Of course he does," Prince Mishima grumbled, standing from his seat, "excuse me Alice. I won't be but a moment," the Prince followed General out of the dining area of suite but stopped, "make sure Alice has everything that she needs,"

"Yes, your highness," they replied, bowing their heads. The Prince continued walking out of the room; he entered the office of the suite, where General Nagano held the PHS out for him. The Prince brushed passed the receiver, pressing the speaker button,

"Brother, how are you?"

"What is the progress of reacquiring my daughter? I demand an answer,"

"A meeting is being set up with the President as we speak,"

"Not good enough, Mishima! It has been nine days and I have yet to receive the desired results I seek!"

Mishima looked at Nagano with an angry expression, "Brother, things are falling into place. I just need more ti~"

"You have three days, and in that time the Wutai army will be preparing for war! If your plan is not successful in three days, your chance will be over. Brother, this ends the discussion. I wish you success in your mission and may Leviathan watch over you, Mishima,"

Emperor Godo's voice disappeared from the room, and silence hung in the air. General Nagano looked over at the Prince, who wore a grim expression.

"My Denka?"

"Get me Lazard on the PHS, now!"

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter my good people! Don't forget to review! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Rufus sat across from his older brother Lazard. The events of last night still fresh in both of the brothers' mind. Rufus wore a small smile on his lips as he listened to Lazard recount what happened at the Gainsborough house.

"Well I was visiting my mother when I saw Aerith dragging Tifa to her house. The girl was clearly knocking at death's door; luckily for her I had basic medical training,"

"Thank you again Lazard, for saving her life,"

"Honestly, all I did was removing those blasted bullets. She started healing herself and Aerith finished the job," Lazard said with a shrug, but Rufus shook his head,

"No, you saved her. Hollander said so, and I don't know what I~"

"I know, Rufus. It was a good thing I was there. Well, this is the part you might be most interested in my dear brother," the older man spoke in a dramatic flair, "Yes, I know you are dying with suspense,"

"Lazard it is too early for theatrics, just spit it out," Rufus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm. If you insist," Lazard pushed his glasses up his nose, "Tifa, in her disoriented state, thought I was you,"

Rufus leaned forward in his seat, "Are you serious? What did you say?"

"I kept trying to correct her of course, but she thought I was you. She insisted on calling me Rufus, and she admitted to wanting to get to know you as well,"

Rufus chuckled, leaning back into his seat. He swiped his hair out of his face. Lazard smirked at him, enjoying his brother's overwhelmed state.

"What? No retort? No arrogant remark?" Lazard rested his chin on his clasped fingers, "You really do love her don't you?"

Rufus locked eyes with Lazard, "I'm not sure? I almost lost her last night and the thought of that brings a cold feeling inside of me," he paused, licking his lips, "I have never felt this way about another female, so . . ." he trailed off, smiling to himself.

"Well, perhaps there is hope for you after all,"

"I have this luncheon today and . . ."

Lazard raised a brow, "and what?"

"I want to take her with me . . . as my plus one,"

"You want to take Tifa, Princess of Wutai, to a very public luncheon that will probably be broadcasted on all the major networks? I thought we were trying to keep her hidden from Wutai knowledge?"

"Of course I'll call and have the networks pulled, but I want to spend time with her. Time that I doesn't include me having to threaten her or she threaten me. I want to get to know her Lazard," Rufus voice held a plea, "outside of Shinra Headquarters,"

Lazard shrugged his shoulder, "Why not, but make sure you keep her off the cameras, father would have a fit if he knew what you were planning,"

Rufus chuckled, bringing his arms to his chest, "I'm not worried about that old bastard,"

"Humph, do not be too arrogant," Rufus waved him off, leaning back into the chair, "I just have one more question for you,"

"Yes?"

"Just how are you going to get her to agree to this?" Lazard pursed his lips, leaning forward in his seat.

"I haven't figure that out yet,"

Both men looked from their conversation when Lazard's PHS began to ring. The older brother looked at the younger one,

"I have to take this, but think about how you're going to convince her,"

"Alright, she should be awake any minute now," Rufus said as he got up from his chair, and exiting the office.

Lazard took a deep breath before answering the PHS, "Prince Mishima how is my mother?" he sighed, nodding his head, "Yes, I have a meeting with the President in an hour," rolling his eyes, he stood from the desk, walking to the window. He peered out of it, not really seeing anything, "I will keep my end of the deal, you just keep yours," Lazard sighed, hanging up the PHS. He raked his hands through his thick blonde hair, "How am I going to pull this off?" he whispered, leaning his head against the cool glass.

* * *

><p><em>Aerith opened her eyes to a dense and endless forest. The trees were all in parallel rows that seemed to never cross or end. She rubbed her arms as a chill traveled down her back. <em>

_ "Hello!" she called out, looking around the forest. Her echo ricocheted into the vast area, flowing about the trees. "Huh," she mumbled, continuing on her path. The place seemed familiar to her but that was impossible, she'd never left Midgar. The sound of dead leaves crunched under her booted feet as she continued to make her way forward. As she walked, a figure stepped out from behind a tree, "Hey!" Aerith shouted, running towards the figure. She cried out as she tripped over a tree root, falling face first to the ground. The flower girl groaned, noticing a pair of bare feet standing in front of her, before the figure kneeled._

_ "Hello, Aerith," the figure greeted. The girl looked into the face of a beautiful woman with warm green eyes, and dark brown hair tied up at the top of her head, with bangs that defied gravity. The woman giggled, "It's nice to finally meet you,"_

_ "Um . . . who are you? How did I get here?"_

_ "Well you tripped over that tree root for starters," the woman replied, helping Aerith to her feet, "I'm Lucrecia,"_

_ "Where am I?"_

_ "The Sleeping Forest . . . it was once the forest of your people,"_

_ Aerith gasped, "So you know what I am?"_

_ "Yes, you are a Cetra, and a very powerful one I might add. You just don't know it yet,"_

_ "What am I doing here?" _

_"Because Gaia wanted me to talk to you,"_

_ Aerith mouth fell open, "This is a vision, isn't it," she asked looking at Lucrecia, who nodded her head, "I'm not really here, am I?"_

_ "Aerith, the planet is crying, Gaia needs you,"_

_ "Me? What can I do?"_

_ Lucrecia smiled, reaching out to stroke the flower girl's cheek, "You have no idea what you're capable of do you?" she sighed, "Aerith you are a Cetra, the last of a noble race, and Gaia has chosen you to be her prophet,"_

_ "Me? A prophet? There must be some sort of mistake," Aerith turned away from Lucrecia, who grabbed her shoulder, turning the flower girl back around._

_ "Yes, you are a prophet. You must convince Tifa of her role. That what I have told her is true,"_

_ "Tifa was chosen by the planet too?"_

_ "Yes, she was but she does not believe. You know what I am saying is true,"_

_ Aerith nodded her head, looking down at her feet, "Yes, I do,"_

_ "Good. Gaia speaks to you often but you have shut her out. You must learn to control your gifts, because as I said earlier, Gaia needs you. Be her voice, her eyes, and her avatar. Will you accept your role?"_

_ Aerith opened her mouth to speak but closed it. Lucrecia smiled, grabbing her hand._

_ "Will you?"_

_ "I don't know how?"_

_ Lucrecia nodded, placing a hand at her temple, "Open your mind and you would have given your answer,"_

_ Aerith closed her eyes, opening her mind just like her birth mother showed her, "Yes," she opened her eyes revealing glowing gold eyes. Lucrecia smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead,_

_ "Thank you,"_

_ Suddenly the surrounding area was yanked away from her, "Wait!" bright light spilled around her, forcing her to close her eyes. _

Aerith jerked up in the bed, breathing heavily. She looked around into the eyes of Tifa, Cloud and Zack, who was holding her hand.

"What happened?"

* * *

><p>Yuffie sighed, leaning against the railing in Tifa's room. The vast blackness above held a crescent moon and shimmering stars. <em>There will be a new moon tomorrow. I wonder if Tifa can see the sky where she is.<em> Yuffie thought, looking down to the palace grounds where she saw Wutai Knights patrolling. Turning her gaze outwards, Yuffie could see the lights of the city in the far distance, and to her left she could see the Da Chao Mountains. The faces of every Emperor or Empress of Wutai were carved into the mountain's sides. Yuffie reached into her pocket, pulling out the Aero Materia Tifa left her. She chuckled, remembering the note Tifa left with the treasure chest of materia.

"I did make good use of it today Tifa. Let's just hope that father heard me this time," The wind played with Yuffie's ebony hair, tossing it about. She clasped the materia tightly in her hand, "If Daddy or Uncle won't save you . . . then I will. Protocol be damned!"

"Careful daughter," Emperor Godo began, approaching his youngest daughter, who jerked around to look at him, "One might think you were staging a coup,"

Yuffie snorted, rolling her eyes to the palace grounds, "At least I'm trying to do something. Don't you even care?"

Emperor Godo stood beside her, leaning over the balcony, "What makes you think I don't care about my oldest daughter?"

"The fact that she isn't here gave me my first clue," Yuffie snapped, glaring at her father's smirking face, "how did you find me?"

"I looked," he retorted with a shrug. They looked at one another and smiled. "You were right Yuffie; I haven't done all that I can to bring her back, but not because she's adopted,"

"Then why?" Yuffie asked, standing up straight to meet her father's penetrating gaze. The Emperor was quiet, mulling over his response.

"Because I was trying to give Mishima his chance to bring her back,"

"He hasn't done a good job,"

"That, my dear one, is something we can agree on, but I gave him my blessing,"

Yuffie clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes away from her father. Godo leaned on the railing, watching the shifting of the guards.

"I gave Mishima three days to bring Tifa back to this palace," he looked over at Yuffie, who knitted her eye brows at him, "If she is not here in three days time, Wutai will declare war on Midgar. Unless something catastrophic pulls us into war, then we will wait three days,"

Yuffie smiled, "Thank you father," she leaned on her father's arm, "thank you,"

"She is our family Yuffie, it matters not how she came to be one of us. She is just as important to me as you and Mishima,"

"I know, Daddy, I know that now,"

* * *

><p>Elfe rode the elevator to the first floor, stretching and flexing her muscles. After sleeping most of the past week, she felt so much better, especially after that relaxing shower. She combed her fingers through her damp hair, looking up as the elevator chimed and opened its doors. Elfe scrunched her nose up at the raven walking passed her. She noticed his black and purple uniform, differing greatly from the AVALANCHE gear. <em>What has been going on since I've been gone? <em>She saw Tierce and Kanos leaning against the wall, glaring at the Ravens walking back and forth.

"Tierce? Where's Shears?" Elfe asked grabbing the ebony skinned rebel's attention. He turned his angry dark brown eyes to the AVALANCHE leader.

"Fuhito sent him and Shalua to Rocket Town to get this guy named Cid and some more supplies," he softened his expression, "how you feelin'"

Elfe smirked, "A lot better,"

"Good enough to lead AVALANCHE again?" Kanos asked, running his hand through his wild red hair, "Because things haven't been going well since you been gone,"

Elfe frowned, looking from Tierce and Kanos, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Tierce began, locking eyes with Kanos, "did Shears tell you about the hostages?" Elfe shook her head no, "they're in there," he said, pointing to the door behind her.

"Are you serious? Hostages! That makes us no better than Shinra!"

"We know," Kanos replied, his turquoise eyes burning into Elfe.

"This ends now!" she declared, walking to the doors, entering the room. The Corel citizens turned to see what the commotion was about. Her mouth fell open, looking at the scared and angry people.

"As the true leader of AVALANCHE, am I so sorry for the discomfort you have suffered," he brown eyes flowed over the small group in front of her, "I had no idea this was going on while I was sick,"

"What the hell you mean you didn't know?!" Barret yelled at her from the corner of the room. Myrna held him back, shaking her head at him.

"I have been in an induced coma for the past week. Had I known that Fuhito was holding you all against your will, I never would have trusted him," she shook her head, "I'm letting you all go and we will be out of your town by night fall,"

"Elfe," the girl turned at the distorted voice, finding one of the SOLDIERS they took hostage in Midgar. _Yishay? _She thought as she looked at the Raven looking back at her, "Fuhito would like to see you,"

"What did he do to you?" she asked with a horrified expression on her face, but Yishay blinked back at her.

"I have been reborn. Fuhito needs to see you immediately," he replied in his scratchy distorted voice. Elfe grimaced at the Raven,

"I have nothing to say to him," she turned her attention to the hopeful group in front of her, "I am so very sorry,"

Yishay grabbed her arm, "He insists," yanking her out of the room, closing the door behind them. Elfe struggled against his iron grip. She saw Kanos and Tierce being hauled away by Ravens.

"Tierce! Kanos!" she called out to them and they looked back at her before disappearing from City Hall.

* * *

><p>Tifa and Aerith sat side by side listening to Hollander explain the bracelets they were now forced to wear. Tifa stared at the silver bangle with disdain.<p>

"In the event that you girls attempt another stunt like last night, this bracelet," he held it up for them to see, "will release cyanide into your blood stream, and you will have approximately three hours to return to Shinra for the antidote," he snapped one of the bracelets around Aerith's wrist. The Cetra glowered at the device, feeling the weight of it.

"Wow, I really feel like a guest now," Tifa retorted, meeting Hollander's annoyed gaze.

"It's for your own safety,"

"Our safety?" Aerith asked, holding her wrist for him to see, "If we try to return to our homes we will die, if we try to leave here we will die, please explain to me how this is for our safety?" she asked, glaring at Hollander. "No! It's for your safety!" Zack rubbed Aerith back, but she was beyond angry. Tifa looked over at the usually calm flower girl, and felt her own rage build.

"She has a point, Professor," Tifa began, "That excuse is pretty thin. You might have better luck with the truth," she sneered at the Doctor, "You don't want us to leave because we interest you. We're your Science Projects, aren't we?" Hollander frowned at the Princess, "Admit it you want to dissect us and find out how we tick! You want to know all you can to create more of us. We're brand new toys! AND I'M SICK OF YOU AND I'M SICK OF BEING HERE! GRRAA!" Suddenly the Princess pounced on Hollander, tackling him to the ground, "I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!" she wrapped her hands around his throat. He wheezed and gagged, clawing at her wrists.

"TIFA!" Cloud exclaimed, grabbing her waist.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE AGAINST MY WILL! RELEASE US THIS INSTANT!"

Hollander snapped the bracelet around her wrist, and then pressed a button on his watch. Tifa groaned as electric currents surged through her body.

"AHHH, UGH!" Tifa screamed, falling backward into Cloud. He cradled her against him, rubbing her wrist.

"Calm down. This isn't the way," Cloud whispered to her. She whimpered, turning into his chest, breathing labored breaths. Hollander stood up, straightening his clothes.

"Sorry about that, Princess, but we can't let you go yet," his breathing slowed as he grabbed at his throat, that was forming bruises, "I forgot to mention that we have fail-safe to stop you from causing harm to yourself and others," He looked from Aerith to Tifa and both girls wore the same angered expression, "Ladies, I understand your frustration," he reached out a hand, grabbing hold of Tifa's, "I really do and I am sorry,"

Tifa caught his eyes, "Not yet," she leaned into his face, "but you will be," she hissed and the Professor pulled away, standing to his full height. Cloud wrapped his arms around Tifa tighter, placing a kiss on her forehead.

The group turned at Cissnei entering the hospital room. She gave a polite bow, before turning her attention to Tifa.

"Princess, Vice President Shinra requires an audience with you,"

"I don't want to see him,"

Cissnei bowed her head, "Forgive me your highness, but I am unable to disobey my orders,"

"What does he want, Cissnei?" Cloud snapped, pulling Tifa closer to him.

"Cloud, you know I am not at liberty to say," turning her gaze back to the Princess, "Please, my lord, if I could spare you from any discomfort I would,"

Tifa nodded in her direction, "I understand Cissnei," she replied, pulling from Cloud's embrace, "I'm ready,"

"Thank you my lord," Tifa followed Cissnei to the door, glaring at Hollander before catching eyes with her friends.

"Tifa?" Zack and Cloud asked at the same time.

"I'll be fine, don't worry,"

* * *

><p>Elfe was hauled into the Mayor's office, coming face to face with Fuhito, whose normal tailored look had returned. He wore a black suit with a purple tie, his long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, his polished spectacles rested neatly on his nose, and he stood poised with his arms behind his back. She took in his appearance and scuffed.<p>

"What have you done to AVALANCHE while I was sick?" she glared at him, approaching the Scientist menacingly, "we don't directly attack innocent people!"

"I have done what needed to be done,"

"You're insane!"

Fuhito began to laugh, coming into Elfe's face, "Insanity is quite often confused with genius,"

"What is wrong with you?" she looked at the Ravens flanking either side of her, "What have you done to these poor people? You've made them into monsters!" she spat in disgust.

"I have allowed them to be a part of something great," he walked away with his arms clasped behind his back, "they are the perfect soldiers for my goddess's army. Warriors that never need to eat or sleep, who never get tired, when wounded they can heal themselves,"

"You're just like those disgusting Scientists at Shinra,"

Fuhito appeared before her so quickly she could not detect his movement until he backhanded her. Elfe fell into the chest of Yishay, who stood behind her.

"They cannot begin to fathom my greatness! Greatness that my goddess has allowed me to obtain," he grabbed her cheeks in one hand, yanking her to him, "Don't you ever compare me to those charlatans!" he pushed her away, taking a step back.

"I will stop you Fuhito,"

Fuhito bowed his head, before lifting his gaze to her, revealing glowing red eyes that burned into her, _**Silly child! You cannot hope to stop what you are not able to begin to comprehend. **_Elfe gasped, taking a step backward. _**The only reason you yet draw breath is because I allow it! The reason you live,**_ Fuhito grabbed her glowing hand, _**is because you have this shard sewn into your filthy hand! You live because Zircoinade feeds off of your energy and I need him strong when I summon him! Do not try my patience little girl!**_ Fuhito chuckled, releasing Elfe's arm.

"My, you managed to anger the goddess. She isn't very happy with you,"

"Who the hell was that?" Elfe asked, looking at her hand.

"My goddess. She speaks to me and me alone. I am her chosen one,"

"Fuhito?" Elfe began, catching eyes with the mad Scientist.

"Yes," he chuckled, "are you ready to believe now?"

Elfe shook her head, "You are a fool. She's using you and when she's done, your goddess will leave you to your fate,"

Fuhito growled at her, raising his hand to strike her again, but Elfe stood up against him, daring him to hit her. He dropped his hand, looking at the Ravens standing around her, "Put her with the rest of the hostages,"

The Ravens grabbed her by her arms leading her out of the office. Yishay stepped aside allowing them to exit. Fuhito looked at the Raven Yishay.

"Have you rounded the remaining AVALANCHE rebels in the hospital?"

"Yes,"

"Did you separate Tierce, Kyneugh, and Kanos from the others?"

"Yes, they are with Sebastian in the lab,"

"Excellent, I will join you in a moment,"

Yishay bowed his head before leaving out of the room. Fuhito rolled his eyes to the ceiling; Elfe's words struck a nerve. A psychic tendril caressed his cheek.

_**What troubles you my chosen?**_

Fuhito shook his head, "Nothing my goddess,"

_**Do not listen to her my love. She is desperate and seeks to divide us. I will never forsake you.**_

"I know my goddess,"

* * *

><p>Rufus stood at the window, looking out into the darkening city. <em>It is only 10:00 in the morning and night is all ready falling. It truly is the "Dark Nation" <em>he chuckled at the thought, looking down at his panther sitting beside him. She looked up at him, yawning before turning back to the window. There was a knock on the door and Dark Nation was on her feet, approaching the door.

"Come!" he called out, looking out of the window. He saw Tifa and Cissnei enter and Dark Nation ran to Tifa, nuzzling her thigh. The Princess kneeled in front of the panther, scratching behind her ears. Rufus smiled at the sight.

"The Princess is here to see you Mr. Vice President,"

"Thank you, Cissnei," he said over his shoulder, "that will be all,"

Cissnei bowed her head, before exiting the office. Rufus closed the distance between Tifa and himself.

"How are you?"

Tifa scowled up at him from where she stroked Dark Nation's slick coat. Standing to her feet, "I am a prisoner that's how I am," she raised her wrist to show the bracelet, "you just finally stopped hiding that fact. This is a very lovely handcuff!"

"Princess~"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore of your deceit! You, your father, your whole damn organization and country are filled with nothing but liars! You are keeping me here against my will and calling me guest! You don't care what happens to me. You just want to use me and I am sick of it! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Tifa," he began, clenching his jaw but she interrupted him,

"Your people have kidnapped me, run all of kinds of tests on me, shot me, and nearly killed me, but you won't let me go home," she turned away from him, "you don't care what happens to me as long as you get what you want, and I don't even know what that is! You don't care~"

Before she could finish Rufus whirled her around, planting a kiss on her lips. She struggled against him, trying to jerk away but he wrapped an arm around her waist and neck, deepening the kiss, and despite herself she gave into him. He pulled away winded, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I do care about you. Last night . . ." he paused, catching his breath, "when you ran from me, I prayed, for the first time in years I prayed. I begged whatever god or goddess listening that they would keep you safe. That you wouldn't die. I . . ." he paused, catching her frightened eyes, "you are the most important person in my life, and I could not survive in this world if you were not in it!" Rufus snatched away from her, walking to the window. Tifa stood stunned, her feet glued to the floor. Dark Nation looked from Rufus to Tifa, before brushing against her leg. Tifa looked down at the panther.

"Why?" she asked cryptically, "why am I so important to you?"

"I don't know Princess," he sighed, leaning against the window, "you just are and I know you don't believe me. Why should you?" he turned to her, chuckling sardonically, "I'm a Shinra,"

Tifa mulled over the thoughts as she absent-mindedly stroked Dark Nation's head. She touched her lips, which were still throbbing, "For reasons that are beyond me . . . . Rufus, I believe you,"

He gave a smirk, walking back to the Princess, "I'll make you a wager,"

"A wager?"

"Yes," he nodded, leading her to the white leather sofa against the wall. "Would you like some water?"

"Sure," she replied, sitting down and Dark Nation sat by her legs, resting her head on Tifa's lap. Rufus's back was to her as he prepared her a glass of water, handing it to her before taking a seat beside her. She took a greedy gulp, looking at Rufus over the glass. He chuckled at her.

"Thirsty?"

Tifa giggled, after finishing the glass, "I did not realize how much,"

"Would you like some?"

"Yes, please," she grinned sheepishly. Rufus took the glass refilling it swirling the glass as he approached, offering the glass to her and she took a sip, "what is the wager?"

"Uh, yes, the wager," he grinned, leaning back into the cushions, "I realize that you are very angry with me and everyone here,"

"I am,"

Rufus chuckled, "Blunt as always, and are entitled to your furry, Princess, and so I will give you a chance to punch me in the face,"

"Ha! Are you serious?" Tifa asked, taking another gulp from the glass.

"Yes,"

Tifa tilted her head at Rufus, "What's the catch? You know I can't harm anyone without receiving a rather painful shock," she pointed to the bracelet, "which I learned today is quite unpleasant," she grimaced.

"What happened?"

Tifa giggled, "I choked Hollander in the hospital room," she admitted, looking at the young man beside her. Rufus and Tifa burst into a fit of laughter. "I was so angry!"

"You were angry," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I just wanted to hurt someone so they could understand how I feel,"

"Alright," he sniffed, "if you can land one blow to my face in sixty seconds, I will remove that bracelet, sneak you out of here, and take you back to Wutai myself,"

Tifa scuffed, rolling her eyes at Rufus, "That's a load of bull,"

"It isn't, I assure you,"

"What guarantees do I have," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tifa you have my word,"

Tifa snorted, shrugging her shoulder at him, "Okay, if for some unforeseen reason I don't hit you within sixty seconds,"

"Pretty confident aren't we?" Rufus interrupted, tucking his arms against his chest. Tifa nodded with a giggle.

"Yes, I am. No offense. You push pencils all day, while when I'm in Wutai I spend most of my day training," Tifa spoke proudly. Rufus swiped his hair, wearing a slight pout on his face. Tifa gave his leg a pat, "If you can avoid getting hit for sixty seconds what is your reward?"

Rufus smiled, "If I win, then you are mine for the rest of the day,"

Tifa leaned forward, swiping her hair out of her face, "No tricks?"

Rufus leaned forward too, "No tricks,"

"What about Aerith?"

"This deal is for you alone. My father will have my head for releasing you," he caught her eyes, "this is one time deal. I'm sure you can come up with a way to get Aerith out on your own," they shared a laugh, becoming serious once more, "what will it be my lady?"

"Alright," she began, standing to her feet, "I accept your terms," she put out her hand, "but I will be coming back for Aerith,"

"Well my gorgeous Princess," he said, standing with her, accepting her hand, "good luck, because you have to get through me first,"

"That won't be a problem,"

* * *

><p>That's that my good people! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'm in the process of editing the Journey. Chapters 1-3 have been overhauled. Alrighty then, enjoy! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Vincent stood at the gates of the Nibelhiem Shinra Mansion, glaring at the place that was his prison for over twenty-five years. A deep growl rolled out of his chest as he bore holes into the building.

_**Welcome home Vincent**_, Chaos cackled within their shared mind, taking immense pleasure in the ex-Turk's torment. Vincent snorted at the beast, before pushing the cast iron gate aside, walking through entrance. The weathered iron groaned as it came to a stop, squealing in protest when it closed behind him. Walking up to the antique doors, Vincent paused before he entered. _**Why do you hesitate Vincent? Is this not where we will locate the information about Zircoinade? Hmph! Are you afraid that if you walk through those doors, you will not be released? **_Chaos feigned concern. _**Coward! Stupid humans and their fears, you are weak, Valentine!**_

_Be silent, Beast! I am not in the mood for you, _Vincent growled at Chaos, but the Demigod merely chuckled in response.

_**Mind your tongue, Vincent Valentine, or I will punish you. Ugh! **_Vincent pushed the monster to the darkest recess of his mind, locking him in a mental cage. The beast's moans echoed against the ex-Turk's mental walls.

_I warned you to be silent. Now you are punished. _Turning his attention to doors in front of him, Vincent entered the mansion hesitantly. He dashed into the dark shadows of the front parlor, surveying the situation before making his next move. Finding the area empty of guards, he eased around the corner in the direction of the basement.

He halted, noticing an armed guard walking out of the basement door. Vincent leapt into the air, pinning himself against the ceiling and wall, waiting for the guard to walk under him. Once the man passed, Vincent dropped down, landing neatly on the ground. Checking over his shoulder for more guards, he found that he was alone. He went through the basement door, meeting that familiar spiral staircase. His blood ran cold but he was determined to find out what on Gaia was going on, and Shinra Laboratory was the first place to attempt to get answers.

* * *

><p>Fuhito neared the entrance of the Corel Hospital, where Ravens were patrolling. The undead soldiers moved aside, allowing the Professor to enter the hospital without incident. Upon entering the building, Fuhito was met by Sebastian, who bowed his head until the Scientist brushed passed him.<p>

"What is the status of things?" Fuhito asked, holding his hand out for the chart Sebastian was offering.

"The rebels have been placed in one of the empty operating room. We have been waiting for your arrival before proceeding,"

"Good and what of Tierce and Kanos? Have you secured them?" Fuhito asked as the men rounded the corner, approaching the end of the hallway. Their steps echoed against the walls of the nearly empty hospital. Aside from the Ravens and the AVALANCHE rebels, Fuhito was the only living being in the building.

"Yes, Master," Sebastian replied with a dip of his head, "They are in the lab with Kyneugh. She is preparing to administer the serum to them on your command. Both rebels were perfect candidates for the procedure, just as you predicted, sir." They stopped before a door with Sebastian's hand resting on the knob.

Fuhito nodded his head with a demented grin on his face, "Let us begin! We have a Shinra base to invade,"

Sebastian opened the door, allowing Fuhito to enter. The observation room was dark, the only source of light poured in from the brightly lit operating room. Fuhito chuckled at the thirty frighten rebels scampering about the room, searching for a way out of the hospital. He noticed some of them banging on the door, most standing around, and others huddled in corners.

_**Look at them, my love, they are like trapped rats. You have pleased me, Fuhito.**_

_Thank you my goddess. It is my aim to please you. _Fuhito smiled proudly, watching the pathetic men and women. Pressing the intercom button, he spoke arrogantly to them.

"I know that you all maybe wondering, why you are here? Well it's simple . . . you are worthless to me as you are; therefore, I thought the best way to utilize you and make you more useful is to make us all one mind. You will be reborn into something that cannot be destroyed,"

"This is crazy, Fuhito!" A rebel shouted, pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah! Let us go! You freak!" another screamed at the glass.

"You will never need to sleep, you will never need to eat, and you will never die! I am offering you immortality,"

"You're one twisted fuck! Let us outta here!"

"I don't expect you to understand with your plebeian minds, but I am doing this for your benefit. I am giving your life meaning! You will thank me when this is over," The Professor turned to Sebastian, "Do it!"

The Raven bowed his head, before pressing a string of buttons on the keyboard in front of him. A ring filled the room, causing the rebels stop in their tracks. They looked around in dismay at what could be happening. Suddenly black vapor seeped from the vents, filling the room with the dark substance. Scared shouts and screams fell from the rebels as they began banging on the door. Their yelps and moans cascaded about them as they all began to drop like flies.

One brave AVALANCHE rebel climbed on top of metal table against the wall, below the window of the observation room. He banged on the glass before grabbing at his throat. Fuhito watched in fascination as his sandy brown hair faded to white, his bright green eyes turned to sclera and purple, and his vibrant bronze skin lost its pigment, turning to an ashen gray hue. The rebel fell away from the glass.

The AVALANCHE rebels cries of pain echoed throughout the entire hospital.

* * *

><p>Cloud wore an irritated scowl as paced back and forth in front of Zack and Aerith, who were sitting on the sofa in Tifa and Aerith's shared apartment. His finger incessantly tapped against his bare arm.<p>

"What do you think the Vice-President wanted with her? Hasn't he, his father, and those damn scientist put Tifa through enough?"

"Come on Cloud, what can we do about it, huh? You're making me dizzy with all that pacing," Zack was silenced by a death glare Cloud sent him. Zack scratched his head, before leaning forward on his knees. "Look, I'm worried about her too,"

"Yeah, I can see that," the blonde replied bitterly. Zack narrowed his eyes at his friend, standing to his feet.

"What the hell does that mean, Cloud? If you have something to say don't beat around the bush. I'm all ears pal!"

"The planet cries in pain! Abomination! Abomination attempts to choke Gaia! I hear it! Do you hear it?" Aerith held herself tightly, "The screams draw closer do you hear it? Open your ears and listen!"

Cloud stopped pacing and Zack sat beside Aerith, pulling her into his arms. She clutched her head as whimpers fell from her lips.

"Aerith? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Zack asked, rubbing her back. He glared at Cloud, "See what you did!"

"Shut-up Zack! You're so simple sometimes!"

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not an arrogant brooding jack-ass!"

"I'm out of here!" Cloud spat, walking toward the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Zack called after him, but Cloud slammed the door behind him. Zack sighed, turning his attention to Aerith, who was now rocking back and forth. He leaned toward her, trying to ascertain what she was whispering. "What's wrong with you sweetheart? I've never seen you like this before,"

Aerith paused in her sway, turning to look at Zack with glowing golden eyes,

_**"The end is nigh and the WEAPON will assume her fate," **_Aerith voice was deep and chilling, unlike her normal warm voice, **"**_**The Abomination makes her move and Gaia trembles at the terror of it all. Choose this day where your allegiance lies young warrior. Hear the words of my Prophetess or your fate will be sealed,**_"

"Aerith? What the hell are you talking about?" Zack asked, leaning away from her, but she grabbed the straps of his holster, jerking him to her,

_**"Hear my words I speak through my Prophetess, young warrior, or your fate will be sealed!"**_

"Um, alright then. Let's get you to bed. Somebody needs a nap,"

_**"This is not a game! Choose or die! Heed my words, young warrior o~"**_

The golden glow in Aerith's eyes disappeared as she lost consciousness, her head dropping against Zack's chest. He checked her pulse, finding her heart rate normal.

"Okay, weird,"

* * *

><p>Tifa stood across from Rufus, who handed his white discarded suit jacket to Cissnei.<p>

"You may leave us," his voice held authority and confidence.

"Are you sure?" Tifa chuckled, "you're going to take me on by yourself?" she asked, watching as Cissnei grinned back at her. Rufus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You may leave us, Cissnei," he replied with a smirk. The auburn haired Turk bowed her head, before exiting the room.

"Rufus, you don't have to do this," Tifa warned, taking in the familiar training room. _This room brings back memories, _she thought, looking at the newly repaired wall and window. The smell of fresh plaster and paint entered her nostrils. Tifa's throat was dry once again and sweat beaded on her brow, causing her to wipe it away on the back of her hand. _Man, is it hot in here or what? _She swallowed in attempt to create moisture in her throat.

Rufus grinned at her, "You should never underestimate your opponent," he said, placing a hand behind his back and holding out the other. She narrowed her eyes at his profile and arrogant battle stance. _Why isn't he taking this seriously? I'm going to destroy that bastard! _Turning his gaze to her, "underestimating your opponent, often always leads to defeat,"

Tifa raised a brow, _he sounds like Master Zangan, _"So, we're really going to do this?"

"Computer set the clock to sixty seconds," Rufus commanded, never taking his eyes off of Tifa.

"Countdown initiated, beginning in 5, 4, 3," the computerized voice sounded off and Tifa shook her head.

"I warned you, it's your funeral," Tifa dropped into a battle crouch, looking toward the window when the buzzer sounded. Turning her gaze to the Vice-President, she almost felt sorry for him. Rufus stood ready, wearing a calm smirk. He urged her forward, waving his hand at the warrior. She raised a brow at him as a growl rolled out of her chest. _He's mocking me! Man I'm so going to enjoy this!_

Tifa charged at him with blazing speed and Rufus stood calmly waiting for her. Pulling back her fist to strike, she threw a blow aimed directly at his nose. He parried her attack, brushing it to the side. The power of her punch caused her to stagger a few feet away from him. She turned, looking into the smug face of Rufus.

"You have fifty seconds," he waved his hand at her again, "you are wasting time,"

"Hmm," Tifa was on her feet immediately punching and kicking at Rufus with expert precision. He dodged her right jab, jumping over her leg swipe and pushing her swinging elbow from his face. He caught her left hook, tightening his grip on her fist, before catching her leg with his free hand.

Leaning into her face, he arrogantly spoke, "You have less than thirty seconds," his words brushing against her shocked face. Their bodies were in a compromising position, of which Tifa immediately took notice. She tried to head butt him, but leaned back in time.

"That was kind of cheap don't you think?"

"I'm going to pummel you!" Tifa growled, but gasped when Rufus kicked her leg out from under, tossing her across the room with frightening ease.

Rufus took up his defensive pose once more, _she is unbelievable, _he thought, slowing his breathing to keep from revealing to Tifa he was exhausted. _I just need to last for fifteen seconds. _He watched Tifa stand to her feet. Ripping the ponytail holder off her hair, she rolled her shoulder.

"I'm ready!" she sped towards him, her speed nearly doubled as she kicked at him, which he pushed out of the way and barely had time to defend against right hook aimed at his cheek. Doing a series of back hand springs, he created sufficient space between them only to find Tifa closing the gap quickly. She swung her head in arch just as the buzzer sounded. Her hair stuck his cheek right after the computerized voice confirmed the time had expired.

Rufus gasped, before meeting Tifa's determined glare. The opponents continued to watch the other long after they separated themselves from one another. Regaining his composure, he clasped his arms behind his back.

"Looks like your mine for the duration of the day, Princess,"

"Hmm," she clasped her arms against her chest, "I will honor my word,"

"Using your hair as a weapon, was very clever, I must say . . . I was not expecting that,"

Tifa smirked, "I was not expecting you to be this good," she replied begrudgingly. "You were right at the outset of our spar, I did underestimate you. It won't happen again," she smiled at him, "who knew a pencil pusher could be such a warrior,"

Rufus snorted, "I was trained by the best, Tseng, taught me everything I know about martial arts. Do you know who trained him?"

"Enlighten me,"

"Master Zangan,"

Tifa's arms fell away from her chest. "Master Zangan? Well that explains a lot,"

Rufus nodded, walking over to her and offering his arm, "Shall we?"

Tifa glared at his arm a moment, before accepting it, allowing him to guide her out of the training room.

* * *

><p>Vincent walked through the familiar caves of the Nibelheim Mansion, arriving at the laboratory large metal door in record time. He grabbed the handle, pulling the reinforced steel door open with a bit of effort. Vincent was surprised to find the lab empty of Scientists, taking in the surrounding of the abominable place. A rage boiled beneath the surface as he walked to the research library of the lab. Walking down one of the hallways, a sterile smell, invaded his nose. Bile rose in his throat, thinking about the poor men, women, children and animals that gave their lives against their will in the name of Science.<p>

Vincent rounded the corner, pausing when the apparition of Lucrecia appeared before him.

"Lucrecia?" he asked, reaching out for her,

"You came," she state, wearing a smile. She pointed to the room to her right, "it's this way,"

"Information on Zircoinade?"

"Yes and thank you. Gaia is pleased," She turned to walk away,

"WAIT!" he called out, running after her and she paused, looking over her shoulder at him.

"What is going on? Why . . ."

"Why you?" she answered for him and Vincent nodded his head. Turning to him, she reached out, caressing his cheek, "Because you are a Protector. A chosen Protector," The ex-Turk narrowed his eyes at her vague response, "Vincent everything that happens in life is for a reason. I promise you, everything will make sense. Just trust in the planet, trust in your comrades, and trust in yourself. You are never alone,"

Vincent closed his eyes when she kissed his cheek, and when he opened them she was gone.

"Lucrecia,"

* * *

><p>Fuhito could still hear the screams of the transforming AVALANCHE rebels when he entered the lab. The Professor found Tierce and Kanos fighting against their restraints. They glared daggers into him, which humored him to no end. He chuckled at their defiance, turning his attention to Kyneugh, who stood over a metal tray with an empty syringe on it. Sticking the needle in a vial of black and purple substance, the other syringe slowly filled to the brim. Her sclera and purple eyes looked at the liquid with reverence, before placing it back on the tray. Kyneugh turned to the men lying on the metal tables, bowing when Fuhito looked at her.<p>

"I am ready whenever you are Master," her distorted voice replied, turning back to the other syringe, filling it as well.

"You won't get away with this, Fuhito!" Tierce growled, struggling to free himself. The man tugged at the restraints, nearly tearing the leather strap from the bed. Sebastian forceful poked a nerve bundle in Tierce's arm with the tips of his fingers, receiving a pain riddled moan from the man, "Son of a bitch!" He glared at the Raven with hatred radiating out of his eyes.

"Elfe will stop you!" Kanos shouted at him. Fuhito chuckled.

"Oh, really? Do you know where she is now?" he asked, leaning into Kanos's face, "She's locked up with the rest of the hostages, praying that I spare her, but she is as good as dead,"

"Liar!"

"Kanos, you aren't important enough for me to lie to you,"

"Shears always said that you would be the one to turn on us," Tierce said, looking at the ceiling. Fuhito pondered this a moment.

"I have not forsaken you," the demented Scientist leaned into Tierce's face. He stroked the man's wooly Afro tenderly. "I am trying to make you better! Right now, you are nothing," he clutched Tierce's hair, slamming his head into the cool metal table. Walking to the isle between the men, he looked from one angry gaze to the other, "I'm trying to make your wretched lives count! We will overthrow Shinra, and protect the planet,"

"What if we don't want you to make our lives count," Kanos said, glaring at Fuhito.

"Who cares about what you want?" turning to Kyneugh, he nodded at the Raven, who stabbed Tierce in the neck with a syringe. The man writhed and jerked on the bed as the substance was forced into his blood stream, settling on his brain stem. His chest jerked upward and his mouth was in a silent O as a gasp flittered out of him.

"Tierce? TIERCE!" Kanos screamed, fighting to get to his friend. Kyneugh then stabbed Kano in the neck with the other syringe, pushing the liquid into him too. Kanos violently jerked against his bindings as foam fell out of his mouth. His wails filled the room as Fuhito looked on in amusement. Both men gurgled as the last of the changes transformed their bodies. Sclera and purple eyes met Fuhito and they were now under his control.

"Released them,"

Sebastian nodded, ripping the straps from each man. Tierce and Kanos stood from the bed, kneeling before Fuhito.

"What will you have us do Master?" they spoke in one distorted voice.

"Today, my children, we will take over the Corel Shinra Base. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Yes, Master, your will is ours,"

"Excellent,"

* * *

><p>Rufus and Tifa rode the elevator in silence. She noticed Cissnei looking back at her, and sighed wearily. <em>What did I get myself into?<em>

"Fear not Princess, I am a perfect gentlemen,"

Tifa snorted, "That is precisely what Mishima says before he tries to force me into inappropriate situations,"

Rufus chuckled, "If I say or do anything that insults you or makes you feel uncomfortable you have my permission to strike me,"

"You promise?"

"I promise," he release Tifa's arm, pressing a button on his watch, "in fact, your bracelet will be off for the next twelve hours,"

"Wow, you must really trust me, huh?" Tifa replied sarcastically. Cissnei snickered but kept her head forward.

Rufus snorted, linking Tifa's arm back with his. The elevator chimed as the doors slid back, allowing the trio to step out into the lobby. They were nearing the exit when another elevator chimed, and Cloud stepped out of it. He ran over to the trio,

"Tifa! Where is he taking you?" he asked, glaring at Rufus,

"Wherever I want, she's mine for the day," he sneered. Tifa glared at his profile, turning to the enraged Cloud,

"What did you say?" he growled, taking a step closer to Rufus, "Tifa isn't yours!"

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed, attempting to separate the two, but Rufus closed the space she created, leaning into Cloud's face,

"Oh, I'm sorry is she your girlfriend?" Rufus's voice was laced with venom, "If so I think she might have mentioned that to me during our daily talks,"

"Rufus! Stop it!" Tifa fussed.

Cissnei ran to help separate them, "Cloud, think about what are you doing? This is the Vice-President!"

"I'm afraid she neglected to mention you in this capacity or is it all in your head?"

"I'm warning you, stay away from her," Cloud threatened, closing what little space there was between them.

"That is the absolute last thing I will do. I go after what I want. I don't wait for life to come to me. Now run along and play," Rufus seethed through gritted teeth.

Cloud chuckled, "So that's what you do? Kidnap the women that you want?"

"I didn't kidnap her, you and your SOLDIER brethren did, and sadly you still didn't get her,"

Cloud growled, pulling back his fist to strike Rufus, who smirked at the angered Lt. Commander. Cissnei pulled her shuriken from the holder on her back, preparing to stop Cloud, but Tifa caught Cloud's punch, slinging him across the room. He slid into a wall, his eyes widening in surprise and Rufus chuckled. Tifa turned a heated gaze on Rufus,

"Stop antagonizing him," Tifa warned and he snorted, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"As you wish,"

Tifa walked over to the crumbled heap on the floor, "And you," she picked him up off the floor, jabbing Cloud in the chest, "what do you think you are doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"Tifa," he began, dropping his head in shame. She sighed, before catching his eyes.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself,"

"I know, but I made you a promise and I intend to keep it,"

Tifa softened, "Cloud, I understand," she stroked his cheek, "but stay out of this. I made a promise too,"

Tifa turned, walking toward Rufus, who followed behind her. Cloud watched the trio approach a limo. Tifa looked at him once more before climbing inside, and Rufus followed. He sighed, looking at her angered expression.

"I apologize for my behav~" Rufus words were cut off by a slap from Tifa.

"And just who do you think you are? You have no idea what he has been through! If you want to tick me off mess with my friends and/or family again,"

Rufus rubbed his jaw that he was surely flaming red. Sighing he nodded his head, "You are right and I am sorry. It won't happen again,"

"It better not Rufus or I swear you can kiss getting to know me goodbye!"

"I humbly ask of your forgiveness,"

Tifa sighed, nodding at the young Shinra, "I forgive you this time, but pull at stunt like that again and you will regret it,"

"Understood," he rubbed his jaw, "not that I'm not grateful but did you find it necessary to hit me so hard?"

"Rufus, do you want me to hit you again?"

"Understood,"

* * *

><p>That's that! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Commander Stephen Burton sat at his desk, sipping a steaming cup of coffee. The bitter liquid stung his throat as it passed through, waking the barely lucid SOLDIER.

"I should've left that bloody pub sooner," he grumbled. The blonde glared at the stacks of paper work on his messy desk, "You will taunt me no longer," he declared, reaching out for a sheet on the top. "Why did I have to get this sodding assignment? Corel is so boring!" he complained, looking at the calendar on the wall. _Just three more months and I can transfer to another blooming base. _Sighing, Stephen began reading over the report, signing his name on the bottom line. _I wonder why the President, won't allow us to take Corel back? Does he not care that our allies are in need of our assistance? _The Commander shrugged his thoughts away, focusing his attention on the next report.

Suddenly the building shook violently, followed by a thunderous explosion. Commander Burton's head jerked up from his work. He jogged to the door, peering out into the hallway. Members of SOLDIER and staff were scurrying about, in a frighten frenzy. Another explosion rocked the building, knocking some people to the ground.

"What in the bloody hell is going on around here?" he shouted, getting the attention of the people. A Private approached him, wearing a terrified expression.

"Sir! We are being attacked, sir,"

"I bloody well know that Private! Who is attacking us?"

The Private touched the device on his ear, "Sir, we are receiving reports that it is an unidentified army," the Private paused, looking at the ground. He locked eyes with Stephen, "Sir, we believe it is AVALANCHE."

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, "Private I need you to sound the alarm, have all of the SOLDIERs and Infantry meet me in the war room, and contact Midgar and alert them of our situation," Stephen stepped around the young man, "tell them we need back up!" he shouted over his shoulder, jogging toward the stairs.

* * *

><p>Shalua and Shears stood outside the bar '5 o'clock Somewhere', in the heart of Rocket Town. Shears watched as the AVALANCHE rebels loaded the trucks with the last of their weapons and supplies.<p>

"Well, the Weapons Shopkeeper said the he would be here," Shears said with a chuckle, lighting his cigarette. Shalua shook her head, glaring at the bar in disgust,

"Really? Fuhito wants us to bring this guy back? Shears, it's 9:00 in the morning!"

"That's what the boss said," Shears replied sarcastically, stuffing his lighter into his pocket.

Shalua scuffed, rolling her eyes at Shears, "The leader of AVALANCHE is Elfe, not Fuhito,"

"You don't think I know that?" he snapped at her, "She put him in charge and I trust her,"

"You love her and would follow Elfe over a cliff is she asked you. No, Fuhito is out of control and Elfe was a fool to choose him over you,"

"Watch ya self Shalua," Shears warned, dumping ash to the ground, "We both know that crooked bastard was the brains of this operation. If Elfe trust him then so do I,"

Shalua snorted, "So you agree with his methods?"

"Hell naw! But it ain't nothing I can do about it 'til Elfe wakes up and takes back control," he blew smoke into the air, "'sides, Fuhito knows where ya sister's at and I'll do anything Elfe ask me to do. So he's got us by the balls," he looked at her, "or whatever he's got you by,"

"Just stop," she grumbled.

Shears chuckled, "Come on let's get this guy so we can head back. We got a three hour drive ahead of us,"

Shalua followed Shears into the building. The place was empty, with the exception of the bartender and one lone blonde slumped on the bar. He dangled on the stool, clinging to a glass containing an amber liquid. Shears took a seat on the stool next to the blonde and Shalua sat on the other side. She frowned at him, glaring at the drool, pooling around his face.

"Gross! Did he sleep here?" she asked the bartender, who nodded his head. "Shears?"

Shears ignored her, "Could I get a beer?" he asked the bartender, who nodded. His thick brows furrowed at Shalua, who groaned, before reaching for a mug, filling and placing it in front of Shears. Loud snores came from Cid, before his head suddenly jerked up, looking over at Shears then, and turning into Shalua's breast.

"Well good mornin'" Cid spoke into Shalua's chest. She slapped him across the face, flinging him into Shears, who laughed.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, wiping her hand on her pants, straightening her glasses, "The nerve!"

"Go'damn woman! Ya ain't have to hit me like that!" Cid grumbled, rubbing his cheek. Shears placed him back on the stool.

"Bartender, please get Mr. Highwind a cup of coffee," Shalua said, placing fifty gil on the bar. The Bartender shrugged, walking to the back.

"What's this damn woman's problem?" Cid asked, attempting to sip from his glass, but Shalua took the glass from him. "Now, I let ya get away wit hittin' me, but this is where I draw the line!"

"Cid, my man, I got a proposition for ya,"

The blonde shakily turned to Shears, glaring at the man, "I ain't ya man and I ain't interested,"

"At least hear me out,"

"Naw, I said I ain't interested," Cid looked at Shears beer, snatching it from the table. Beer sloshed on the bar and floor, before Cid managed to find his lips.

"Humph, so you wouldn't be interested in taking down Shinra," Shears goaded him, looking at his reflection in the mirror in front of them. Cid paused, shakily placing the empty beer mug on the bar.

"I'm listenin'" he grumbled, turning his attention to Shears.

"Well we're a part of AVALANCHE, and we're trying to take down that evil corporation," Shears paused, gauging Cid's interest, "Our temporary leader wants to meet you,"

"Uh-huh, keep talkin'" Cid murmured, attempting to look disinterested, "what ya got in mind about takin Shinra down,"

"Well," Shears began, but Shalua interrupted.

"I guess Mr. Highwind is interested in blowing Shinra to kingdom come," she shrugged, "perhaps we should just leave Shears,"

"You want to blow Shinra up? Shit! Why the hell didn' ya say that in the first damn place!" the bartender placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Cid, "Thanks Clyde," Cid replied, drinking the coffee in one gulp. Shalua and Shears's eyes bucked and they shared a look. Cid wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Hit me again, Clyde," the bartender filled the cup and Cid drank that as well, "Ya better get me some for the road," Cid fished around in his pockets, pulling out one hundred gil. Clyde handed Cid a thermos, "Let's go,"

* * *

><p>After discovering in his research that Zircoinade's last shard was at Cosmo Canyon, Vincent, in Chaos's form, immediately left to warn Bugenhagen of the dangers coming to the Canyon. Now the ex-Turk flew toward his destination.<p>

Chaos, now released from the mental cage, shifted uncomfortably around Vincent's mind.

_What is it Chaos? I've never felt you this nervous before._

_**Silly human! You should be nervous too,**_ Chaos grumbled. Vincent dipped under a cumulus cloud, catching a fast air current in his wings.

_Why? Is Zircoinade as powerful as the research dictates?_

_**Yes. He must drain energy from a host before the shards can be put together. Once he absorbs all that he can from one host, the shards are connected then placed in another host. Large amounts of the lifestream can triple his already immense power.**_

_I think I understand. _

_**Dim-witted human! You cannot imagine the danger this holds for the planet.**_

_Enlighten me._

_**Ugh, if you are one of the smarter humans of this planet, then the human race is doomed.**_

_Chaos . . . _Vincent warned, flying around a bird. He heard Chaos sigh in irritation.

_**Jenova is at the center of all of this. Her goal is to destroy the planet, not that it is a bad thing for me, but I have not been free for long and I want to enjoy myself awhile longer. **_

_Of course, it is about you isn't it?_

_**Careful, Vincent. **_Chaos warned, lashing out at him. The ex-Turk moaned, rubbing at his temple. _**However, Zircoinade was a monster made to combat Jenova. That evil creature intends to use him for her benefit. As Lucrecia has foretold, she intends for Fuhito to become the second host, and absorb obscene amounts of Mako. I also think Jenova intends to kill enough people to call the Omega WEAPON.**_

_But how would she do that?_

_**As I said, Zircoinade is a powerful monster and also very unstable.**_

_Well I have to warn Bugenhagen and Veld._

_**Hmm, I suppose if you think those puny human can make any difference.**_

Vincent saw the red dirt of Cosmo Canyon, and began a rapid dive, landing at the entrance. He transformed into his normal form, approaching the guard, who was standing there.

"State your business foreigner," the guard bristled up at Vincent, and the ex-Turk heard Chaos laughing at the guard.

_**His bravery is cute. **_Chaos mocked. _**I desire to rip his spine through his chest.**_

"I need to speak with Bugenhagen. It is very urgent," Vincent noticed a purple caline guardian walking toward them. The guard looked at her.

"Indi, this foreigner needs to speak to the leader,"

She pointed over her shoulder with her snout, and the guard stepped back, "Why do you need to speak with my Grandfather?"

"Please, it will only take a moment,"

Indi looked at him and nodded her head, "Follow me,"

* * *

><p>Elfe sat in a corner, with her knees to her chest. The sound of gunfire and explosions boomed in the distance. She looked up at the frightened hostages and felt a deep guilt in her heart. <em>This is entirely my fault. Bugenhagen warned me about Fuhito, but I didn't listen. Now look at what's happening. I should have listened to Grandfather.<em> Elfe continued berating herself. More explosions thundered to the south of Corel, in the scorching hot dessert. _This is all because of me._

"This is our chance!" Elfe heard a man with sharp green eyes and sandy brown hair exclaimed. The man turned to the dark skinned man across from him, "Come on Barret you know I'm right! If Shinra was going to help us, they would have done something by now! We have military training, so let's use it!"

"Barret, you aren't going to listen to Dyne are you? We have children to worry about!" Elfe saw dark skinned woman ask the one called Barret. _Probably Barret's wife. _Elfe thought watching as the woman beside the one named Dyne bristled against Barret's wife.

"We have a child too Myrna!" the woman pointed to Barret's son holding her baby, "But we aren't just gonna stay here when we have the opportunity to get out,"

"Eleanor is right Myrna. We just can't stay here. You're pregnant for crying out loud. This is not the place for you," Dyne appealed to her and she dropped her defensive posture.

Elfe came to a decision, standing to her feet and walking to them, "If you want to get out of here, the time is now, and I will help you,"

* * *

><p>Commander Stephen Burton watched from the roof of the Corel Base, at the battle proceeding below him. His men were being cut down, while these undead creatures continued. At the beginning of this battle, there were two hundred SOLDIERS and Infantry men protecting the base and now the numbers have dwindled to about ninety men.<p>

Bodies of the dead and dying covered the battlefield. The same fifty undead creatures fought relentlessly, even after receiving mortal wounds, the Ravens continued fighting. _Impossible! _Stephen thought, glaring at one of his men stabbing a Raven through the chest and the creature continued to fight. _What in the bloody hell is going on around here? We shoot them, stab them, and blow them up but that just keep bloody coming? How do you defeat an enemy that won't die?_

"Where is our bloody back up?!" Stephen shouted at the Private walking towards him.

The Private visibly trembled, "They aren't coming sir. They've been ordered to stand down,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, sir. We're on our own, sir," The Private reported with tears shimmering in his eyes.

Commander Burton turned back to the battlefield, "That will be all Private. Keep me posted," Stephen saw a SOLDIER knock a Raven on to a landmine, blowing the creature in half. Gasping, he witnessed the Raven's legs standing up and kicking the SOLDIER across the dirt. The legs walked over to the rest of its body and in minutes it was reattached. The Raven stretched, before returning to the fight. _Un-bloody-believable! _

Suddenly the entire Raven battalion stopped fighting, marching and falling in rows and columns, with a clear path between them. Commander Burton watched three men walk up the center aisle. The one in the center carried a bullhorn, and once the trio reached the head of the line, the leader raised the device to his mouth.

"Commander Burton, I am Fuhito, leader of AVALANCHE, and you have witnessed but a taste of what my Ravens are capable. It is in your best interest to surrender now or be overtaken by force," Fuhito announced, removing the bullhorn from his mouth.

Stephen looked at the Private, who was offering a bullhorn to the Commander. He brought the device to his lips then pulled it away, glaring at Fuhito.

"I assure you the fighting will desist as soon as you surrender and allow us passage into the base. As I have already stated, we can take you by force. Whichever you prefer, but as I stand here looking at your men, they cannot last much longer; whereas, we're just getting started. We don't need food, sleep, or medical attention, but you and your men do,"

Stephen looked at the dejected faces of the men and women on the battlefield, and sighed in despair. Bringing the bullhorn to his mouth, "What guarantee do I have that you won't kill us once we surrender?"

"Commander Burton, you have my word that will not kill a single man or woman that is on this battlefield or inside of that base,"

Stephen blew hard, looking around at the betrayed expressions of his men and women.

"Honestly Stephen, what choice do you have? Send your men and women to a certain death or take your chances with me; whichever you prefer, and I can assure you that Shinra is not going to lift a finger to help you,"

The Commander weighed his options, grudgingly arriving at the same conclusion again and again in his mind.

"Alright, we surrender,"

"Wise decision,"

* * *

><p>Shears, Shalua, and Cid rode in single cab truck, about an hour and a half away from Corel. Shears checked the weapons tied down on the truck bed, making sure that they were secure. The AVALANCHE caravan trailed down the road, in a single file. The heavy rock music blared over the roar of the wind flowing in from the windows. Cid hung on the door, flicking cigarette ash on the breeze. Looking over at Shalua, who was sitting between the men, Shears bumped her with his arm.<p>

"Ya look like someone shot your puppy," Shears shouted over the noise, and she shrugged.

"I was thinking about my sister. Just wondering if she was okay,"

"Well if she's anything like her big sister, then she's a tough kid," Shears complimented. He looked over at Cid, "So, what's your story? Why do you hate Shinra?"

Cid turned to the other passengers, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee, "those sons o' bitches killed my dream,"

Shalua looked at him, taking interest in what Cid was talking about, "What was that?"

"Right now, I'm supposed to be in space, but they called off the mission after Shera almost got caught in the exhausts pipes," he blew cigarette smoke out of the window, "Then they canceled it again to launch some go'damn weapon into orbit, THEIA somethin' the fuck I know?"

"But you still have a chance to go into space right?" Shalua asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Cid shook his head, "Fuck naw, they canceled the space program! That Palmer's a fuckin' idiot! Piece a shit didn't try to fight for it," he flicked more ash out of the window, "They conned my ass! Had me design some airships for 'em, for the chance to get into space. They know I'm best go'damn pilot around and they played my ass!"

"So now you want some get back, huh?" Shears asked with a grin on his face.

"Ya go'damn right! I'm a pay 'em back in spades,"

Shalua smiled at him, "I think I understand you a little bit better now,"

Cid shrugged his shoulder at her, turning his attention back out of the window. He blew more smoke into the passing air stream. Shears looked down when his phone rang.

"Grab the wheel," he said, fishing around his pocket for his PHS, "thanks. Yeah," his eyes bulged, "Elfe? You feeling better? Where is Fuhito?" He locked eyes with Shalua, before turning his attention back to the road. "You sure about that?" he asked, switching the PHS to the other side, "I can be there in an hour," he nodded, "I'll be there for you,"

Shalua frowned as Shears handed her the PHS, "What's going on?"

"Elfe's awake," he replied calmly, "and she's gonna break the hostages out,"

"What? Is she alright? Where is Fuhito?"

"She said Fuhito is attacking the Corel Base with those damn Ravens," he drove around a curve, "She's gonna have the hostages ready for transport once we get there,"

"So she agrees with me?"

Shears glared at her, "Call the others and let them know what's going on, and we're about to kick into high gear,"

"Alright," she replied, dialing the PHS.

* * *

><p>Indi led Vincent into the observatory. He followed the caline up the stairs, arriving in the sanctuary. He saw two more caline, sitting near the jovial Bugenhagen. The elderly man sat atop of his crystal ball, floating above the floor.<p>

"Vincent Valentine, long time no see. If I had known you were coming I would have straighten up a bit,"

"Bugenhagen it has been quite awhile,"

"Humph, last I heard you were dead, I'm glad the rumors were wrong. I love what you've done with your hair,"

Vincent snorted, blinking in a bored manner at the old man, "I'm here to issue a warning," the ex-Turk took a seat at Bugenhagen's offering, "Fuhito is searching for the last shard of Zircoinade, and the research notes at Nibelheim mansion says it's here," the old man's face remained stoic, "I'm sure by now he has come to the same conclusion,"

"We will stop them!" the red haired caline proclaimed, standing up from his seat.

"Nanaki, Vincent is a friend. There is no need for hostility towards him," the old man chastised.

"Sorry, Grandfather," Nanaki then looked at Vincent, "my apologies,"

Vincent offered him a nodded, turning his attention to Bugenhagen, "Do you have the shard?"

Bugenhagen shook his head, "No, they took it when they took Felicia," he replied, crossing his arms against his chest, "Poor kid, lost her memory, goes by Elfe now,"

"Veld's daughter?"

"Correct, I tried to help her recover her lost memories, but she decided to join Fuhito in his cause to rid the world of Shinra, in the name of saving the planet,"

"So she doesn't know anything about Veld?"

"Only what I told her, but Fuhito has poisoned her mind, with his hatred. He will turn on her the second it suits his purpose. Someone needs to tell Veld the danger his daughter is in," he chuckled, "I would but I'm not allowed in Midgar at all, after I defected,"

"Hmm," Vincent replied, "You should know, Fuhito will be coming soon,"

"I know," Bugenhagen replied, looking at Nanaki and Deneh, "which is why these two are leaving to perform the ritual right now, so that they can come back and help defend us,"

"But Grandfather," the two calines exclaimed in unison, but he held up a hand.

"No, you must go to the Temple of the Ancients and complete the ritual. The whole planet needs you to do so," he smiled at them, "Indi and Django will be here to protect us, and so will our guards," they dropped their heads, "get going you two,"

The calines stood, looking at Indi, who smiled.

"We got this until you guys get back. Don't make us wait too long,"

"Hold down the fort, Indi," Nanaki mumbled, walking to the stairs. The other female caline put a paw on Indi's head, before following behind him. Indi sighed, walking over to the window to watch them leave.

Bugenhagen looked at Vincent, who was watching Indi, "You too, Vincent. You must be going. The planet needs you too,"

Vincent blinked, turning to the old man, "Yeah, so I'm told,"

* * *

><p>Elfe hung up the PHS, placing it back in her pocket. Turning back to the hostages, "We have an hour to prepare; Shears will be here to get you guys out of here,"<p>

"Why should we trust you?" Dyne asked, narrowing his eyes at her, "What makes you any different from the other creep?"

"You should do what you feel, but whether you help me or not, I'm getting you guys out of here. It's the least I can do," she replied with a shrug. Elfe tore the map off of the wall, pulling a marker out of her pocket.

Myrna smiled at Elfe, "Barret, Dyne, I believe her," she rubbed her belly, "we should at least hear her out,"

"Myrna? Are you sure?" Barret asked, stepping closer to his wife.

"Yeah, I am," she looked at Dyne, "This old pit bull is right about one thing, we can't stay here," she looked at her son, holding her Goddaughter, "these babies don't need to be here either,"

"Alright," Barret nodded his head, "we'll listen to what you have to say,"

Elfe nodded, looking at the anxious eyes of the people sitting against the wall. She waved them over, "We're all in this together, so come join in,"

They looked amongst themselves, before making their way to the group. She waited until everyone was standing around to hear. She kneeled, spreading the map out on the floor.

"Alright, right now, Fuhito is attacking the Corel Base to the south of here," she said, pointing to the spot on the map. "We are right here," she circled their location; "because he needs as many Ravens as he can allow to take the base, there aren't that many left in the town. We need to create a distraction, to allow the women and children and one man with combat experience to lead them through the window. I have checked for booby traps and the Raven on guard duty outside circles the building in one minute increments,"

"How do you know that?" Dyne questioned, receiving a shove from Barret.

"Would you let the woman talk? Damn!"

"I've been watching," she dead-panned, looking at Dyne, who shrugged. "Anyway, while the women and children get away, me and the men will overpower the Raven at the door. This plan should work. Do any of you have any questions?"

"Yeah, who's going to get the women and children out?" a hostage from the back asked.

"I'll do it," a buff guy raised his arm, "I'll make sure they get out safely,"

"Alright," Elfe said, looking from person to person, "we do this in the next forty-five minutes, agreed?"

"Yeah," they answered in unison.

"Until then we can work out the details,"

* * *

><p>Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Rufus held the PHS to his ear, waiting for Lazard to answer, while watching Tifa model different outfits. She stood on the small stage, looking at her reflection in the mirrors. Tifa turned to Rufus, pointing at the outfit with a confused look on her face. He shook his head no and she nodded, disappearing into the dressing room. He waved over one of the attendees, and she quickly shuffled over to him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Vice President?"

Rufus smiled politely at her, looking at her name tag, "Liz, the Princess and I have a luncheon to attend, in," he looked at his watch, "forty-five minutes. Is there any way you could help the Princess prepare?"

"You don't have to worry about a thing Mr. Vice President. She'll be the prettiest woman there. I'll have Sharon take care of her hair and make-up and I will pick out the perfect outfit for her," she turned to leave,

"Liz," she looked at him, "do not inform the Princess of where she's going. It's a surprise,"

"No problem," she gasped when Rufus handed her one hundred Gil. He stepped away when Lazard's deep voice rolled in his ear.

"Where were you, I have been trying to contact you for the last fifteen minutes," Rufus fussed at his brother. He sneered at the PHS, "that's real cute, Lazard. I need you to send Cloud on a mission for an extended period of time," Rufus looked over his shoulder, watching Tifa share a laugh with Liz, "Lazard I need you to do this for me. I can get Tifa to like me if I didn't have to worry about her lovesick hound stalking her," Rufus rolled his eyes, "No; this has nothing to do with jealousy. Why would I be jealous of him? What do I have to be jealous about?" Rufus chuckled, "So you will do it?" Excellent, I owe you one," Rufus hung up the PHS, returning to his seat in front of the stage. His smiled at Tifa, who was modeling another outfit. She had on a white dress with one quarter length sleeve for the left arm and no sleeve for the right, a thin black belt hung around her slender waist, and the dress stopped at her knees.

"So what do you think? It's your favorite color, right?" Tifa asked, looking at him.

Rufus chuckled, "It's perfect,"

"Have no worries Mr. Vice President. I'll pick out all of the accessories she needs," Liz replied, smiling at Rufus's dreamy expression.

He turned to her, "Thank you, Liz,"

"So where are we going again?"

"Nice try Princess, but I didn't tell you the first time," He chuckled at her pout as she placed her hands on her hips, "You will see when we arrive,"

"Humph," she pouted, stepping off the stage, "I hope it's worth all the secrecy,"

"Follow me dear, Sharon is going to do your hair and make-up,"

"Thank you," Tifa replied politely, looking at Rufus, who winked at her.

* * *

><p>Lazard placed the PHS in his suit jacket, taking a deep breath before entering his father's office. He found President Shinra sitting at his desk, looking through papers. Oswald glared up at Lazard, returning his gaze to the document in his hand, in a dismissive gesture.<p>

"How can I help you Director Deusericus," President Shinra asked without looking at Lazard, who clenched his jaw.

"I need your help," Lazard replied grudgingly, looking out of the window behind his father. Oswald laid the document down with a humored smile on his face.

"You what?" he chuckled, "You need my help? I thought you could make it without me?" Oswald smirked at his son, "You certainly have my attention,"

Lazard clasped his hands behind his back, "Prince Mishima has my mother as a hostage, and he will not return her until he has a meeting with you,"

"How is that my problem? That woman means nothing to me," he snarled, "If that is all there's the door,"

"So you are willing to let my mother die?"

Oswald scuffed, "What benefit is she to me?"

"You have no qualms about me and my mother dying," Lazard exclaimed, glaring at his father, "You son of a bitch!"

"Watch yourself, Lazard,"

"He's going to kill my mother, and then he will kill me," he gaped, "and you don't care!" Lazard turned to leave.

"Lazard," Oswald paused, meeting his son's heated gaze, "if I agree to meet with him, he won't kill you, correct?"

"That's what he said,"

"So he's aware we have the Princess?" Oswald watched his son nodding his head. Oswald sighed, "I have a meeting in Mideel tonight . . . I will meet with him tomorrow morning at 10:00," Lazard nodded, preparing to leave, "Son!" the younger Shinra turned to Oswald, "Make no mistake, I could give a damn about Alice,"

"I know, Father," Lazard replied, before leaving the office. Oswald watched his retreating form, as his knuckles turned white from clenching the chair handle.

* * *

><p>Veld pulled into the parking garage of the Shinra building. He looked at the time and cursed. <em>I can't believe I'm this late to the office.<em> Parking into his reserved spot, he cut the engine. He glanced at the time again, reaching for his briefcase on the passenger seat. Veld slipped the gun into the holster under his jacket, looking in the rearview mirror, before getting out of the car. His black sedan caught the light of a passing car's low beams, causing Veld to narrow his eyes. He brushed his hand along the materia imbedded in his metallic arm.

Walking toward the parking garage elevator, he felt the sensation that he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder and nothing seemed out of place. Yet, Veld was not convinced, reaching for his gun. He turned with his gun pointed in front of him. Dark brown eyes scanned the area, finding everything as it should be. He noticed a red sports car speeding passed him, and tucked his gun under his jacket.

Veld sighed, putting the gun in the holster, turning into the chest of Vincent. The only outward appearance of fright the director displayed, was a sharp intake of air, "My Leviathan," he whispered, glaring into the blank face of Vincent, "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Valentine?"

"It's good to see you, Veld,"

"Maybe for you, Valentine. You're the property of Shinra," he replied, "I have orders to drag you in here,"

"You haven't done a good job of that Director,"

Veld scuffed, straightening his jacket, "You aren't a top priority at this time, but we will catch you,"

"Hmm," Vincent grunted, blinking in a bored manner.

"You haven't changed that much have you Vincent? You still look like you're sleepwalking,"

"You haven't changed either, that's why I am here," Vincent took a step forward.

Veld nodded his head, "What information do you have?"

* * *

><p>Elfe peeked out of the door, watching the Raven walk passed. Its dead sclera eyes swept back and forth. Elfe frowned. She closed the door, walking to the group of women and children by the window.<p>

"Go now," she looked toward the hostage that had military training, "Al keep them safe," he nodded his head. Al opened the window, easing Eleanor, one of the five women, out of the window. Elfe watched her holding out her arms for Myrna and returned her focus on her task.

Barret walked toward the door, peeping out of a crack, "He's gone down the hall,"

Elfe turned to Al, "You have five minutes to get them to safety," he nodded his reply, handing Daniel, Barret's son, to Myrna. Elfe walked passed Dyne to the door, taking a deep breath. She clutched the metal pipe in her hand, nodding toward Barret. He opened the door wide, and she ran out, twirling the pipe over her head.

Elfe kicked one Raven with enough force to knock him out of the window, and swung the pole across the other Raven's face. It dropped to the ground and blackened blood spilled from his mouth.

"Come on," she waved them out, but the Raven stood up, grabbing her by the throat. She dug her heels into its chest and flipped out of its grasp. Landing in a crouch, she held up a hand, stopping the men from coming out the room. She dove for her metal pipe and hit the Raven in the back, and it fell to the ground again.

"Is it dead?" Barret asked, stepping into the hallway.

"Don't know, but it shouldn't have been able to get up from the first attack," she stood, "What has Fuhito done to them?"

"Don't know and don't care!" Dyne replied.

Elfe glared at him, "He was one of my men,"

"No offense, lil' sister, but he ain't anymore," Dyne replied, "Let's go guys," he waved at the men in the room, walking toward the exit.

Elfe turned to follow, when the Raven stood up, hissing at her. It knocked her into a wall. Barret went to help her.

"No, get them out of here," she yelled, charging at the Raven.

"What about you!" he yelled back.

"GO!" she screamed at him, shoving the Raven and herself through an adjacent wall. Barret hesitated a moment, battling with himself.

"Barry, we gotta go, man!" Dyne shouted at him. Barret nodded his head, leading everyone at out of the building.

* * *

><p>Rufus and Tifa sat at a round table, with three other people. Tifa was surprised to find out that Rufus was getting a humanitarian award at the fundraiser. She watched him chatting politely with the couple sitting next to them. He looked around at her and smiled, and she could not stop her own smile tugging at her lips. Rufus turned back to the couple.<p>

The banquet hall was massive, yet held an intimate quality. It was elegantly designed. _It kind of reminds me of the Celebration Hall at the palace. My Ascension ceremony, it seems so long ago. Father, Yuffie, and even Mishima, I miss them so much. _

"Are you okay, Princess?"

"Hmm?" Tifa replied, looking into the worried eyes of Rufus. It was odd to see him display any true emotion. She nodded her head at him, "Yes, I am fine,"

"Are you sure? I can have them deliver the award to me later; we can leave if you are ready,"

Tifa shook her head, "No, I'm curious to see how you behave outside of Shinra Inc,"

"Humph, you would, would you," he replied with a cocky smirk. All traces of genuine emotion disappeared and his mask returned.

"Why do you do that?" she asked, tilting her head at him. He looked back at the couple, finding them engaged in conversation, with the fifth member at the table.

"Do what? I am not sure I follow you," confusion etched in his features.

"You hide behind that polite, arrogant, and cold mask. It's so frustrating," she replied, "how can I get to know you if you constantly lie to me?"

Rufus watched her watching him, and a thought occurred to him, "I want to show you something," he grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a hushed voice, looking to around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. She pulled from his grasp. Rufus stood from the table, offering a hand to her.

"Please come with me. I have something you need to see," he looked around at the hushed whispers, before locking eyes with her.

Tifa looked around the room, and every eye was on her and Rufus. Blush formed on her cheeks, and she narrowed her eyes at him. He chuckled, waiting for her to take his hand. She looked at the people at their table, and they urged her to take his hand.

"Rufus," she smiled, shaking her head as she took his hand. Bright flashes burst around them, and Tifa saw group of cameramen snapping photos. He tugged her out of the chair, hooking her arm with his.

"You ready?" he asked, leading them out of the banquet hall.

"I hope so,"

* * *

><p>"You have your meeting with him tomorrow morning at ten, Prince Mishima," Lazard pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes I remember the second part of the agreement," the blonde rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He turned at the beep of the intercom.<p>

"I have to go, I expect you to keep your end of the deal,"

"Yes," Lazard spoke into the device.

"Lt. Commander Strife is here, sir,"

"Good, send him in," he leaned into his seat, just as Cloud entered the office, "Cloud, please come in and have a seat," Lazard waved to the chairs across from him. The SOLDIER settled into the seat, looking at him expectantly. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine. No, disrespect, Director but,"

Lazard nodded his head, "You want to know why you were summoned here? Correct?"

"Basically," Lazard handed a file to Cloud, who took it, glaring at it suspiciously. He scuffed, "What's this?" he asked, opening the folder.

"Your new assignment,"

"You're sending me to Corel?"

"Yes, Cloud. Effective immediately, we have lost communication with the base there," Lazard leaned back in the leather chair, "and I need you to investigate,"

"Why me?"

"Because you are one of our best First Class SOLDIERs," he shrugged, locking eyes with Cloud.

"Humph," Cloud snorted.

"Depending on the success of your mission, you might become the Commander of that base. With as much success you have had in the past, I believe you are due for a promotion,"

"What if I refuse?"

"I'm sorry Cloud; this one is a mandatory assignment,"

"Right, is that all?" Cloud stood from his chair.

"I believe so," Lazard replied, watching Cloud closely. The Lt. Commander nodded and walked out of the office, leaving the director to mull over his decision. He removed his glasses, "Rufus you have put me in an uncomfortable position,"

* * *

><p>Veld absorbed all the information Vincent shared with him. His heart was heavy and his mind was tormented.<p>

"Are you sure? Felicia will have to die for Zircoinade to take a second host?" he asked, hoping that there was some sort of mistake.

"I'm sure, if she doesn't die, she will be at death's door," Vincent replied, gauging the director's reaction. He looked lost. "Children have a way of unsettling the most stoic,"

Veld looked at Vincent, "So you know about Sephiroth?"

"Yes, he is Lucrecia and my son. Genesis told me," Vincent blinked slowly, "When he and Angeal delivered me from my prison,"

"If I had known,"

"I know Veld," Vincent cut him off, "so are you going to save your daughter or follow orders?"

Veld dropped his gaze, looking at the ground. He mulled over his thoughts for a moment, "I don't know," he looked up, "What would . . ." he trailed off, staring at the empty space Vincent vacated.

* * *

><p>Barret led the hostages out of City Hall, meeting up with the women and children. Al waved them to Dyne, who took a count. Myrna and Daniel ran up to Barret, embracing him. She looked around,<p>

"Where's Elfe?"

"She told us to go. The Raven wouldn't go down,"

"You left her by herself?" Eleanor exclaimed, glaring at Dyne and Barret.

"She's tough, she can handle it," Dyne replied, turning his back on them. Barret saw three trucks barreling toward them. Dust kicked up in the wake of the vehicles.

"That must be them," Barret remarked, looking back toward the building, "Damn it! I can't leave her to fight by herself," he cursed, running back up the stairs.

"Barret!" Myrna called after him, turning when Shears got out of the truck.

"Is this everyone," he asked, looking around the group, "Where's Elfe," he frowned.

"She's inside," Dyne replied, "Barret just went back in to help her,"

"Shit!" Shears spat, "Shalua, keep one truck of ammo and put the rest to the side. We need to get everyone in the trucks,"

"Got it!" she shouted at his form, running up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Elfe dodged a punch from the Raven; its fist got stuck in the wall. She took her metal pipe and beat the creature without mercy. It slumped, hanging from the wall. Elfe approached it and the Raven grabbed her by the leg, slamming her into the floor. A tired moan slipped from her lips as she tried to reclaim her senses. The Raven stomped her in the stomach. She curled in a fetal position, clutching her aching body. Pulling its arm out of the wall, the monster picked her up by her shirt, throwing her into wall behind him. It dragged her up the wall, holding her above the ground.<p>

"LET HER GO!" she heard Barret roar, hitting the Raven in the head with the pipe. The creature convulsed on the floor, jerking wildly as it attempted to get up. Barret ran over to Elfe, "Let's get out of here," he said, scooping her into his arms.

"Wait," she moaned, "look, you hurt it," she pointed to the disoriented creature.

"Fuck that! I'm getting you out of here," he turned to leave and the Raven grabbed his leg, crawling up Barret's body, "Get off me!"

"DUCK!" Shears yelled, and Barret dropped down, shielding Elfe with his body. Shears shot the Raven in the head and it remained still. Tense seconds ticked by, but the Raven remained on the ground. Black blood pooled around it.

"Ugh," Elfe moaned, clutching Barret's arm. Shears ran to her, inspecting the wounds on her face.

"Is it dead?" Barret asked, looking at Shears, who nodded his head.

"For the most part," he brushed Elfe's hair out of her face, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered, leaning into his palm, "how did you know to shoot it in the head?"

Shears chuckled, "Haven't you seen any Zombie movies?" Elfe raised her brow at him, and he shook his head, "I overheard Fuhito talking to himself, when we were in Midgar,"

"Hmm, so you do have a brain?"

"Um, I'm enjoying this lil' reunion too, but can we get de hell outta here?" Barret fussed, walking toward the door, but paused when a female Raven blocked the exit.

"No, Kyneugh," Elfe whispered, looking sadly at her friend.

"Master Fuhito would like a word with you Elfe,"

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you like the new chapter! Don't forget to review!<p>

~Auktober


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Veld sat at his desk, mulling over the information that Vincent shared with him. He ran his metallic hand through his dark locks. Noticing the stacks of paperwork in front of him, Veld swiveled around in the chair, looking out of the window. A starless night sky stared back; looking at his watch he shook his head. _It is only three o'clock in the afternoon and it is already night. _He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _It is almost always night here. What does that say about this country? What does it say about this company? Who is it am I fighting for?_

Veld rubbed at his temples, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure. He was a conflicted man. _Felicia. _He thought, leaning forward in his chair. Looking out into the night, he could see engineers working on sector one's reactor, which was blown up by AVALANCHE a few months ago. _I lost a lot of good men that day. Loyal men. _Veld stood, placing his hand on the cool glass, but he could not feel the sensation. Narrowing his eyes at his metal hand, the red fire materia glinted in the light. His mind was made.

Walking back to the desk, he picked up his PHS. He held it in his hand, hesitating once more, but his resolve was set. He dialed a number, waiting patiently for his right hand man to answer. Tseng's deep voice flowed into Veld's ear.

"Tseng, release the signal,"

* * *

><p>Shears, Elfe, Cid, and Shalua were surrounded by Ravens, as they were being led through the Corel Shinra Base. Booted steps echoed about the hollow hallway. Elfe's head rolled into the crook of Shears's neck, and a wheeze flittering out of her throat. She clutched at his shoulder, causing him to look down at her.<p>

"Elfe?" he asked, adjusting her against him.

"I'm fine Shears. Don't worry about me,"

"No offense sweetheart, but the man's carryin ya," Cid said, bringing the cigarette to his lips, "I think he don' earned the right to worry," he explained with smoke swirling about the hallway. Elfe glared at the back of his blonde head, before looking at Shears,

"Who is he again?" she asked.

Shears chuckled, "Cid Highwind. Fuhito wanted to see him,"

"Why," Elfe frowned, and Shalua smirked.

"We are here," Kyneugh's distorted voice said, leading them through metal doors. They entered into the large hanger, where the Corel Base Shinra Airship hovered above the concrete floor. Cid's mouth fell open.

"This my damn Dell model! Them son o' bitches!" he stomped over to it, checking out the frame.

"Mr. Highwind," Fuhito began, catching the eyes of his captives, "I'm so glad you could make it,"

"Who the fuck are you?" Cid narrowed his eyes at Fuhito, who smirked back at him.

"I am the leader of AVALANCHE,"

Elfe pushed against Shears's chest and he placed her on the ground. She walked over to Fuhito, "I am the leader of AVALANCHE, and it was a mistake to choose you to lead while I recuperated,"

Fuhito tilted his head at Elfe, before backhanding her. The young woman dropped to the floor, cradling her cheek.

"What the fuck is wrong wit ya! That's a female!" Cid exclaimed as Shears lounged at Fuhito but was stopped when the Raven's pointed their swords at his head, chest, and throat.

"You disappoint me Elfe," Fuhito remarked, standing over her. "I allowed you to lead to gain AVALANCHE's trust. You were never the leader, only a figurehead,"

"You bastard!" Shalua exclaimed, her fist trembling by her sides.

"Mind your tongue," Fuhito began, glaring at Shalua, "I still know the location of Shelke," he held up his hand, stopping her from talking, "And I will deliver her to you if continue to serve me. Now," the demented scientist turned to Cid, "Mr. Highwind, your services are required,"

"What?"

"I will get to the point," he began and Cid shrugged, "Since you designed the ship, I feel that it is obvious that you know how to fly it,"

"Yeah," Cid shrugged again.

"I need you to fly it for me. I am going to invade Cosmos Canyon,"

"Fuhito!" Elfe exclaimed, taking a step towards him, "Have you gone insane? How could you invade our home?"

"Elfe, be quiet,"

Cid looked from Elfe to Fuhito, "Look, I ain't tryin' to get involved wit nuthin' like this. Shears told me that you were tryin' to fight Shinra, ain't onboard with nuthin' like attackin' a peaceful country like Cosmos Canyon,"

Fuhito pulled a gun out of his suit jacket, brushing against his purple tie. He aimed at Cid's head, "I was not offering you a request,"

The blonde chuckled, blowing cigarette smoke into the air, "Suck my . . ."

Fuhito turned and shot Elfe in the leg. A scream was wrenched from her and Cid's cigarette fell out of his mouth. Fuhito walked over to the young woman, who was clutching her thigh. She glared into his eyes and he smiled.

"I will put the next bullet between her eyes Mr. Highwind," he turned, locking eyes with Cid, "Do you want that on your conscience?" Fuhito asked, pulling back on the hammer, "Do you? Because I will kill her. She has out lived her usefulness and she has betrayed me,"

"Don't go'damn it! I'll fly the damn ship,"

"Excellent, how long will it take to get to Cosmos Canyon from here?"

"Normally four hours but this ship has hyper-speed capabilities. We can get there in forty minutes to an hour, but it will need a two hour cooling period before hyper-speed can be used again,"

"Excellent, we leave immediately,"

* * *

><p>Zack, Aerith, and Cloud walked to the garage, for Cloud's mission transport. Zack glanced over at his best friend and brother, sadness filling him.<p>

"Did you have to attack Rufus?" Zack asked, glaring at the blonde, who shrugged.

"If it means protecting Tifa, I would do it again,"

"You know that's why you're being sent on this bullshit assignment," he turned to Aerith, who frowned at him, "Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "Cloud?"

"It's alright, Zack. I'll be fine,"

"Everything will be as it should," Aerith replied, touching Cloud's arm and he smiled at her.

"This wasn't the plan but I guess you're right," he shrugged as they rounded the corner, "When I get there, I'll call you guys, maybe we can convince them to let you come out to see me, you know if I get transferred there on a more permanent bases," he looked at the teen's sad face, "Chin up Zack, I'm supposed to be the grumpy one remember,"

"I didn't mean any of that stuff,"

"Yes you did and it's alright. I'm gonna be fine, Zack," Cloud said, tossing his duffle bag to the waiting dock loader, before turning back to Aerith and Zack.

"Well this is it," he mumbled, "I won't see you guys for a while,"

Aerith shook her head, "No," she whispered, her eyes glowed gold, "We'll see you very soon,"

"Um, I'll be gone for a few weeks Aerith," he narrowed his eyes, "Are you alright?"

"No, we're coming to you," she replied ominously. Zack and Cloud gaped at her looking between themselves.

"Last call to Junon!"

* * *

><p>Cloud looked over his shoulder at the driver, who was glaring at him, "I'll see you guys. Tell Tifa, I'm sorry,"<p>

"You know I will Cloud," Zack mumbled, watching Cloud climb into the truck. He waved to them as the vehicle pulled out of the garage.

"Did you find it necessary to make a scene in there? I was going to go with you," Tifa grumbled, snapping at the young Vice President. Rufus shrugged, looking down at her.

"You came, did you not?"

"Yeah, what choice did I have after all that attention?"

Rufus chuckled, opening the door for her. There was a swarm of paparazzi waiting for them as they exited the building.

"Oh my Leviathan," Tifa murmured, looking up at Rufus, who frowned at them.

"Just ignore them," he replied, leading her to the limo.

"Is this your new love interest, Mr. Vice President?

"Are you the Princess of Wutai?"

"Are you a couple? If so for how long?"

"Is she the one, Mr. Vice President?"

Rufus leaned down to Tifa, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, shielding her from the pestering reporters.

"Is this what you deal with every time you leave the building?" She asked.

"Almost," he slipped her in front of him, "don't worry,"

"SHINRA!" a female roar exclaimed over the crowd, silencing everyone. Rufus and Tifa turned and a tomato was flung at them. Rufus tucked Tifa against him and Cissnei sliced the fruit in half before it could reach them. She ran at the woman pinning her to the ground, with the shuriken against her jugular. Elmyra's grocery bag was crumpled on the ground.

"Wait!" Tifa yelled, running to the woman, "Ms. Gainsborough? What are you doing?"

"He took my baby from me!"

"Cissnei, please, release her,"

"She has made a physical threat against the Vice President. I am unable to comply," Cissnei's eyes were cold as she dug her knee into Elmyra's back and pain filled cries made Tifa's blood run cold. She turned to him.

"Rufus please!"

Rufus sighed, "Cissnei, release her,"

Cissnei gasped, looking at him. The Paparazzi were silent, waiting for the conclusion.

"Yes, sir," the Turk dipped her head, climbing off of the woman's back. Tifa helped Elmyra to her feet, embracing the woman against her.

"Everything is going to be okay, Ms. Gainsborough. She's okay," Tifa cooed, rubbing her back. The broken woman clung to Tifa, wailing on her shoulder, "I promise you, I'm protecting Aerith with my life. Nothing is going to happen to her, I swear it,"

Elmyra pulled away, locking eyes with Tifa, "Thank you,"

"It is my pleasure," she reached down and picked up her bag of groceries, "Do you have everything you need?" the woman nodded and Tifa leaned into her ear, "In the abandoned AVALANCHE warehouse, in one of the rooms there is a drawer with 10,000 gil that Master Zangan left me. I want you to have it, to repair all the damage your house might have sustained. It's the least I can do,"

"Tifa?" Elmyra asked, and the Princess smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

"Be safe," Tifa whispered walking to Rufus's waiting arm. She looked back once more, before climbing into the limo.

* * *

><p>Hollander rolled his eyes, listening to Hojo's most recent rant. He and Hojo were tasked with sifting through Fuhito's research notes, and trying to grasp an understanding of the creature, the former 2nd Class SOLDIER Lieutenant Rick Suzumura. Hollander paused, concentrating on some interesting information.<p>

"Are you even listening to me?" Hojo asked over his shoulder, stopping the scalpel mid-way through his incision.

"Hojo, come here,"

"What! Have you found anything useful or not?" the Professor grumbled, putting the scalpel on the metal tray. He shuffled over to Hollander, looking over his shoulder.

"Do you see it?" Hollander asked, pointing to a section on the diagram.

"What is it I'm supposedly to see?" Hojo grumbled, peering over his glasses. Hollander sighed.

"In the brain," Hollander magnified the image and Hojo gasped, "see there are more electrons than protons in the cells of the central nervous system. The abnormality is consistent through the brain stem and spinal column,"

"Ah, I see," Hojo stroked his chin, "if we can figure out a way to disrupt it, we can effectively kill the creatures,"

"Exactly. That's why Rick here couldn't attack Cloud and Zack anymore, after his head was severed. All anyone has to do is place the head close enough to the body and it will heal," Hollander took a breath, "Fuhito has taken it a step farther. He adjusted the Ravens to his mental frequencies, thereby, controlling them with a single thought,"

"Yeah well," Hojo replied begrudgingly

"Don't be that way, it is a brilliant notion and you know it," Hollander rolled his eyes, "but I have an idea on how to kill them and duplicate the procedure,"

Hojo glared at Hollander, "Well do tell,"

"Ionization,"

"Yes," Hojo stepped back to Rick's body on the surgical table, "if we send an ion beam in the vicinity of creatures, the electrons and protons will balance, and disrupt Fuhito's hold on them,"

"Exactly. But I would like to test out that theory. Do we still have Rick's head?"

"Yes, but won't that kill the specimen?"

"Unfortunately, if my theory proves correct, we should collect some samples first," Hollander shrugged, "Maybe we'll get lucky and another Raven will fall in our laps,"

* * *

><p>Veld entered the special floor designated for secret Turk meetings. It was a floor between floors, requiring a special pass to even enter the door of the stairs. Walking down the dark windowless hallway, Veld rounded the corner, approaching the door at the end. Upon entering, he found Katana and Tseng, who was leaning against the wall, with his arms against his chest. Veld locked eyes with him, nodding as he entered the room fully.<p>

"Where are the others?"

"They're coming," Tseng replied, "Although, Cissnei is on assignment protecting Rufus and Tifa," the director nodded his head.

"What is this about, Veld?" Katana asked, narrowing his eyes at his commanding officer.

Veld sighed, "I will explain everything when the others get here,"

"Well Rod's in the house!" the auburn haired man announced, tapping the electro-rod on his shoulder. Veld nodded at him, looking at a door opening on the opposite side of the room, and Elena and her sister Gun entered, who were followed by Muscles, Martial Arts, and Two Guns. They huddled near Veld and Tseng, waiting for the reason behind this secret meeting.

"Yo! I was about to kick this guys teeth in, what gives?!" Reno exclaimed as he and Rude entered the door Veld just came through.

"Why is it I always hear you before I see you?" Knife complained from her perch on the ceiling, she somersaulted, landing in a crouch, "Do you ever be quiet,"

"Only when my mouth is full. If ya know what I mean," Rod and Reno high fived.

"Eww!" Shot-gun exclaimed, pausing in the door way, with Nunchaku following behind her, "You are so uncouth,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Reno shrugged them off, sharing a smile with Rod.

"Enough," Veld commanded everyone's attention, "I called you hear for a very specific purpose. It has recently been brought to my attention that AVALANCHE has attacked the Corel Base," he held up a hand when the chatter among the Turks became too loud, "There's more. I don't know if all of you are aware but the leader of AVALANCHE, Elfe, is my daughter, Felicia. The information I have received suggest that if Fuhito, her current lieutenant, carry out his plans not only will he kill her and everyone in Corel but . . ." his eyes swept over the group, "he will destroy the entire planet,"

"Fuck me! Are you joking?" Reno exclaimed.

"When does he ever joke, Reno?" Muscles asked, looking back at the director.

"I am leaving Shinra, to go after my daughter,"

"That's treason," Katana began, "you will be labeled a traitor,"

"Better that he's a traitor, than a heartless father," Martial Arts spoke up, flinging her sandy hair over her shoulder. Katana's glare softened and he nodded at her.

"So what do you want us to do?" Nunchaku replied.

"I am going to present you with a choice. This is not an order the decision is yours. I just need to know who will stand with me to save the world and my daughter." The room was quiet as the Turks mulled over their decisions.

"I'm with you," Rude spoke up to the shock of everyone in the room.

"I can't let baldy go into battle without me, so I'm in yo," Reno slapped Rude on the back. All of the Turks began nodding in the affirmative, leaving only Tseng to give his answer.

"Tseng?"

"Director, do you really have to ask me that?"

Veld smiled, nodding his head, "Alright, this is the plan,"

* * *

><p>Fuhito stood, with his arms behind his back, looking out of the large window. The nation of Cosmos Canyon neared, and a brief moment of nostalgia entered his heart.<p>

_**What is it my love? Are you having second thoughts?**_

_No my goddess. It is just . . . this place has been my home since I was a boy. However, my home is with you now._

_**And I will never leave you and you are always welcome. We are so close to our goal. Can you not sense the power that will be yours soon?**_

_Yes, everything is coming together as you predicted. I am honored to serve you, my dark goddess._

Fuhito turned to Cid, who was guiding the airship toward the canyon. "Beautiful isn't,"

"What ya talkin' 'bout?"

"The canyon with its red dirt, hills, and valleys," he looked out of the window, "it's almost a shame that I am about to destroy it,"

"Uh-huh, look, I don't know what ya problem is wit these people, but they good folks. They helped a wretch like me, fin' my way once," Cid sighed, "Jus' . . . don' do this,"

"It can't be avoided," Fuhito locked eyes with Cid, "a war is coming, and I must be prepared,"

"So nuthin' I say gonna change ya mind," Cid asked and Fuhito shook his head, "Then we ain't got nuthin' else to talk about,"

Fuhito shrugged, turning to the window, _Ravens, attack!_ He thought, walking off of the bridge to the outside. _Yishay, take over for me. _Ravens lined the side of the ship, diving over board onto the ground. The sound of bodies colliding with Gaia met his ears, and a smile tugged at his lips. Once the last of the forty Ravens landed, he leaned against the railing, peering over the edge. Fuhito could see specks below, forming into people as Cid brought the ship closer to the ground.

_**Allow me, my love. **_Fuhito gripped the railing and two black feathery wings burst from his back.

"Ugh," he grunted at the pain, and his breaths came out in ragged puffs.

_**I have allowed you to use more of my power. We are truly becoming one now. **_

Fuhito smiled, shaking the blood off of the wings. Blackened blood was flung along the floor as Yishay appeared beside him.

"I will have Cid land outside the gate my lord," Yishay reported, bowing his head in reverence.

"Thank you," Fuhito replied, stretching and flapping his wings. "Do not fail me," he glared at Yishay, before he began to hover above the airship. He flew over Cosmos Canyon, watching the Cosmonites run in terror. Their screams and whimpers was music to the demented Professor's ears. He felt Jenova stirring within him and he could feel her joy at the destruction taking place.

_**This is beautiful, Fuhito. We are so close!**_

_I know my goddess._ He sawDjango and Indi battling a group of Ravens that were attacking a group of fleeing children. Fuhito chuckled at them. _Useless. Young caline guardians, you cannot hope to defeat my Ravens. They are indestructible. _

The Cosmonite Peace Corp fought to protect the citizens as well, leading them to the safety of the underground caves. Fuhito witnessed his Ravens being mutilated by their gunfire, but the undead army continued charging forward. One Raven's leg was blown completely off, and it dragged its body to the missing appendage, holding the leg close enough for the stump to latch on to it.

Fuhito narrowed his eyes at the women and children that were escorted by the Peace Corp, to safety of the Observatory. _Bugenhagen. _He landed on the telescope, casually walking down into the building. He saw the old man shielding a group of small children.

"Hello, Father," Fuhito began, "the prodigal son returns.

* * *

><p>The bright lights of Midgar filled the dark skies as Tifa and Rufus flew over the circular city, in a helicopter. His arm was braced against the door with Tifa tucked into his side as he showed her his city.<p>

"This is the first sector, the family Mansion is in that quadrant right there," he pointed. She giggled looking back at him.

"How could anyone miss it, there's a big S carved in the grass,"

"That's father's doing I assure you," he chuckled,

"It's huge, like the Wutai palace,"

"Well, we're considered royalty in Midgar," he replied, "There, that is my personal gun range. Tseng and Veld taught me everything I know about guns, which is extensive details about the construction and the powder, it is a total snooze-fest I assure you,"

"It seems like they mean a lot to you,"

Rufus locked eyes with her, "They do. My father was never around, they practically raised me. Veld became my surrogate father and Tseng my older brother. They showed me what it means to have honor and respect,"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Veld taught me that if you show your emotions to the wrong people, they can use it against you," a faraway look appeared in his eyes, "if I am to lead Midgar, I must lead with logic, emotions cloud your judgment,"

Tifa shook her head, "Sometimes, you must lead with your heart. Emotions can give you strength you were unaware was there,"

"Is that how you plan to lead? With your heart,"

Tifa turned to the window, "I am adopted, and I cannot lead Wutai. I will never Empress,"

"Who said anything about Wutai?"

Tifa looked at him and Rufus stroked her cheek, leaning toward her. Heat gathered in her belly and she prepared to receive his kiss, but Cloud's face appeared before her eyes and she turned away,

"What's this down here?"

Rufus smiled, before looking out of the window, "That, my dear Princess is where we are headed. This is the eighth sector, The Loveless play is showing and your tour of Midgar would not be complete without seeing it,"

"You like the theater?"

"Of course,"

She smiled at him, "So is this the real Rufus Shinra?"

He sighed, "Yes, as much of me as I am comfortable with sharing right now,"

"Hmm, I think this Rufus and I can be friends,"

He chuckled, "I am happy to hear it,"

* * *

><p>Hojo watched Hollander sifting through more research materials. He looked at his watch, before turning to his computer.<p>

"Hollander, how are the experiments coming on the Princess?"

Hollander turned his smiling brown eyes at Hojo, who continued working on the computer. "Fine, why do you ask?"

"I was just curious!" Hojo exclaimed, swiveling around his chair to glare at Hollander, who chuckled at him.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't care I was just making conversation,"

"Ha, ha! Hojo, you don't make conversation, she's everything and more than our expectations. Her powers do not have a plateau. As she grows so will her powers, just like our children,"

"Hmm. Have you ever collected a sample from her in a heighten state?"

Hollander shook her head, "Rufus won't allow it, besides, there is no purpose for it,"

"Are you afraid of the Shinra rug-rat?"

"No," Hollander chuckled, "I don't delight in causing people harm without a good excuse. You are truly demented Hojo,"

"There are no limits in the name of discovery. This is why I will always surpass you,"

"Hojo, how do you sleep at night?"

The laboratory phone rang, and Hojo picked it up, "Hojo, here," he nodded his head, "when?" he looked at Hollander, "I will relay the message," he replied hanging up the phone. "Hollander, Angeal is in trouble. I was told that he was in a catatonic state," Hojo shrugged.

"What do you mean in a catatonic state?"

"I don't know, I was just told that it is urgent," Hojo responded, looking through information on the screen.

Hollander jumped from his seat, "Where?"

"I don't know where! They didn't say! I've told you all that I know," Hojo barked at him. Hollander gasped, running from the laboratory. Hojo followed his departure, making sure that he was gone. He dialed the phone, "As soon as she returns to the building, bring her here immediately. Hollander should be busy for awhile,"

* * *

><p>Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment folks. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"High Father, Bugenhagen, have you missed me since my departure," Fuhito asked, tilting his head at the Elder.

Bugenhagen narrowed his eyes at the man, "You have been such a disappointment, Fuhito,"

"I sincerely hate you feel that way, High Father," Fuhito responded, meeting Bugenhagen's gaze, "I am only doing what you taught me, and that is to protect the planet,"

"How is attacking your birth home protecting the planet?" Bugenhagen spat, glaring at the younger man, "Look at what you are doing! You forsake all of my teachings,"

"No, the planet is riddled with disease by disgusting humans that cause her nothing but harm! I am simply providing her with a cure,"

"Do you really believe that?" he pointed to the wings sticking out Fuhito's back. "Look at how you have allowed yourself to be manipulated by that creature! Look at your skin," he pointed to Fuhito's bare chest, that was gray and covered with black veins, "she's destroying you from the inside out and you do not see it. This is not what I taught you! You have so much hatred in your heart, since death of your parents during the war with Gi Tribe,"

"This is precisely why I must do this," Fuhito shrugged, placing his arms against his chest. Bugenhagen shook his head in confusion, "High Father, in order for the planet to be cured, everyone must die,"

The children whimpered, hiding behind or clinging to Bugenhagen. The elder turned to them, issuing words of comfort. Their cries of fright and sadness pricked Fuhito. He grabbed his head and a groan fell from his lips.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed, "keep them quiet!"

"Fuhito, you were a good man once, don't let Jenova turn you into something evil,"

_**Do not listen to him, my love. He attempts to poison your mind against me. He is a plague to the planet. We are fighting to save her and the only way to achieve that is to follow the plan.**_

_Is what he saying true?_

_**Lies! He speaks only lies!**_

"She is talking to you right now, isn't she? Fight her son, she will destroy you and turn your soul black. It is not too late to do what is right,"

_**He fears what you are to become! He wants you to remain weak. Do not listen!**_

"SILENCE," Fuhito screamed, clinging to his head. He burst into a fit of laughter, clutching his sides. Locking eyes with Bugenhagen, "Your attempts to deceive me have failed. You fear my power and you always have. Like a Master over a pupil, you fear me surpassing you,"

"I have only tried to protect and teach you, Fuhito. You know what is true, son,"

"It will not work, High Father. I am on to you and you will not deceive me," Fuhito combed his hair back with his fingers, "Where is the Zircoinade shard?"

Bugenhagen shook his head, looking at the younger man sadly, "I do not know,"

Fuhito snorted, "Really?" he disappeared, reappearing in front of Bugenhagen and snatched the weeping boy from his arms.

"Fuhito,"

"Where is it?!" he yelled, fitting the small child's head between his hands.

"Don't do this! Fuhito it is not too late,"

"I won't ask you again, High Father," he growled, kneeling beside the child, "what is your name, boy?" The whimpering child, wailed in fright and Fuhito looked at old man, scrambling to retrieve the boy. "What is your name?"

"Derek," the boy sniffled.

"Where is the shard, High Father,"

"Fuhito, I don't know where it is!"

"Derek," the demented Scientist began, "High Father Bugenhagen just murdered you," Fuhito whispered in Derek's ear, before snapping his neck. The child fell to his side, his dead eyes looking Bugenhagen.

"Ahh, no," Bugenhagen moaned, tears welling in his eyes, "I can't believe you,"

Fuhito grabbed a screaming girl, situating his hands on either side of her head, "Where is the shard, High Father?"

"I don't know! I swear I don't know, please!"

"What is your name little girl," Fuhito calmly asked. The girl screamed, tugging at his hands on her head.

"Fuhito, I swear on my life, Shinra confiscated the shard after you and Felicia left with the rest of AVALANCHE. Hojo wanted it! I swear to you I speak the truth,"

"You expect me to believe that?" Fuhito chuckled, preparing to twist the girl's head around, when Sebastian entered the room.

"My lord, we cannot locate the shard. It is not in Cosmo Canyon,"

Fuhito locked eyes with Bugenhagen, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir, it is not here,"

"Hmm, then we leave for Midgar at once," he chuckled, "I guess you dodged a bullet, High Father,"

* * *

><p>Lazard stepped onto the 65th floor, The Urban Development floor, glancing over his shoulder, before walking down the hallway. A security guard saluted him and he gave the dedicated Shinra worker a nod in passing. He looked at his watch and black digital numbers blinked back.<p>

"7:57," he mumbled, stopping in front of a door. Reaching into his jacket pocket for his card key, he swiped it to gain entry into the room. Monitors lined the walls, showing every possible angle of the Shinra Building and the city of Midgar. Five Monitor Technicians turned, meeting his calm gaze.

"Director Deusericus," the technician in the middle greeted, "how can we help you?"

Lazard smiled, "Yes, you can help me," he replied, walking toward the man, each technician sat at a station of the table that lined the wall. He slipped his hand into his pants pocket.

"Well what is it sir," another technician on the end asked.

"Do you by any chance still have the footage of last night's incident?" Lazard asked, leaning forward on the desk, "I wanted to improve the SOLDIERS reaction time to the prevent situations such as those, or at least respond better,"

The technician beside him looked at him strangely, "Of course! How much of it do you want? The Princess and Cetra got pretty far, sir,"

"All of it?"

"Well in order to get a detailed visual of what happened, it will take awhile . . ."

"I'll come back in," Lazard pulled his hand from under the desk to look at his watch, "is forty-five minutes too soon?"

The middle technician shook his head, "We'll have it ready by then, sir. I'll get started right away,"

"Excellent, I shall return then. Thank you," Lazard tipped his head, before walking out of the room. He looked down at his watch and pressed a sequence of buttons.

"Director Deusericus? What brings you to the Urban Development floor," a rich baritone voice called to him.

Lazard looked to his left to find Reeve walking toward him. He smiled at the man. "Director Tuesti, it is good to see you again," Lazard offered his hand to the grinning man, "I was trying to get a video of last night's events. The Princess and Cetra made quick work of most of my third class SOLDIERS, and I thought it would be wise to study what needs improvement,"

"Very wise indeed, I do not envy your job," Reeve clamped a hand on his shoulder, "I wish I could stay and chat a while longer, we never have a chance to catch up these days, but I am late for a meeting,"

"Oh, please don't allow me to hold you up. It was good seeing you again Director Tuesti,"

"It was good seeing you as well Director Deusericus," Reeve said, continuing down the hall. Lazard watched him disappear around the corner before he pressed a few more buttons on his watch and a timer was set.

Lazard walked toward the elevator as he pulled out his PHS. He anxiously tapped his foot, waiting for the doors opened that finally revealed an empty elevator car. Upon entering, he glared at the floor, sighing impatiently for someone to answer the PHS. Finally Prince Mishima's voice touched his ear.

"It's done," he looked down at his watch, before hanging up the PHS.

* * *

><p>Prince Mishima smiled proudly, hanging up the PHS, "Everything is going according to plan," he sighed, "now I am one step closer to taking what is rightfully mine,"<p>

General Nagano nodded, wiping his blade with a cloth, "Denka, are you sure that this is what you want to do? This course of action can not be undone,"

"Having reservations about following me General?"

"Hmm," he chuckled, "Denka I would follow you into Hell and you know that. My concern is for you. Are you sure you can trust those Shinras,"

"This plan will work Kenji. As long as you remain by my side, I will not fail," Mishima's gaze was intense and General Kenji Nagano nodded his head.

"Then you will not fail my lord,"

"Have the Knights arrived at the coordinates?"

"They will be there in the allotted time,"

Mishima sighed, looking at a picture of Tifa in his hand, "I will rescue her and persuade Shinra to help me seize control of Wutai tomorrow. There is no room for doubts. I love my brother but he is not what Wutai needs right now. After I am crowned Emperor of Wutai, I will destroy Midgar,"

"One step at a time Prince," Nagano responded, wiping the blade, "you need to get the President's help first,"

"I will receive his help, of that I am certain. I am going to make him an offer that he will not be able to refuse,"

General Kenji chuckled, "Hmm, I certainly wouldn't,"

* * *

><p>Rufus and Tifa walked through the glass door that led to her apartment. They nodded to the guards posted on either side.<p>

"So did you have a good time today?" Rufus asked, smiling down at her.

"Surprisingly yes, I did have a good time," she giggled, "you aren't so bad," she joked.

"I will take that as a compliment," he bowed his head, grabbing her hand.

"You should. You are not what I thought you were and I am glad I am getting to know the real you. Well I should get inside and check on Cloud. He's probably mad at me,"

Rufus nodded his head, bringing her knuckles to his lips, "Good night Princess,"

Tifa smiled, "Good night, Mr. Vice President," she bowed her head, before entering the apartment.

Tifa found Zack on the couch, with Aerith's sleeping head in his lap. She smiled at them and Zack waved back. He gently laid the flower girl's head on the couch cushion, before following Tifa to her room.

"What's up Teef? Nice threads, did Rufus buy that for you,"

"Yeah, I lost to him in a sparring match so I had to hang out with him for the day," Tifa snorted, "He's not so bad once you get to know him,"

"Hmm," Zack replied, crossing his arms against his chest.

Tifa sighed, "Where is Cloud? I need to talk to him. He's probably mad at me,"

"Cloud's on assignment,"

"Really? That's too bad,"

"He told me to tell you he's sorry," Zack narrowed his eyes at the small smile that tugged at Tifa's lips. She nodded her head, rummaging through her Chester drawers. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Huh? Cloud? I don't know, we've always been close but," she paused, locking eyes with Zack, "to be honest with you, I have not really thought about it. When we were growing up I had a crush on him, but to say that it is love . . ."

_Good then there's hope for me. _Zack thought but he instantly felt guilty, "So you haven't thought about it?"

Tifa tilted her head at him, "Zack?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"When our hometown was destroyed I was there. I saw my father murdered before my eyes. The Nibelheim incident is new to you, but I have lived with it for almost four years. I still get nightmares,"

"Teef,"

"Let me finish," she held up a hand, "Master Zangan, died in front of me too. I have been held against my will for nearly a month, by the company that created my father's murderer. I am being poked, prodded, and tested on a daily bases by this company," she sighed, "In my mind, I am a monster. It is hard enough trying to love what I am, and have you guys, my father and sister in Wutai, accept me, in spite of me being a freak,"

Zack reached out to hold her hand, and she sadly smiled, squeezing it back.

"When I can come to terms with some of those issues, then maybe I can think about building a life with someone,"

"Oh," he looked sad, "I understand. I just,"

"Zack, I want you to do something for me,"

"Yeah, anything,"

"Close your eyes,"

Zack snorted, "Really?"

"Are you going to do or not pea brain,"

"Hey! I'm not a pea brain. You're just bossy as always," he complained, closing his eyes.

"I'm not bossy, I'm assertive," she shook her head, "Picture yourself twenty years from now,"

"Teef, I'm a here and now kinda guy,"

"Just do it,"

"Ugh, fine," he put his arms against his chest.

"You have arrived at your house, and are now walking through the front door. A beautiful woman is waiting for you with a bright smile. Who do you see waiting on you?"

Zack's eyes snapped opened, "What the hell was that?"

"Whoever you see waiting for you is the person you need to give your all to," Tifa pinched his cheek, walking around him, "Now get out, I need to change,"

"Ugh, Tifa sometimes I want to strangle you,"

"I love you too Zack, now shoo!" she giggled at his pouting expression, but looked in the direction of the door bell. "Answer the door while I change,"

Zack nodded, closing her door behind him. Before he could open it, the door swung open, revealing two Science Lab guards.

"What do you want?" he fussed, glaring at them.

"The Princess is needed in the lab for testing,"

"She just got in, come back later," he ordered them.

"Our apologies Lt. Fair, but we have our orders,"

"It's alright Zack," Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her sadly, "just another day in Shinra Corp," she replied with a shrug. Zack watched as they led her away.

* * *

><p>Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal stood in the SOLDIER's Simulation Room, going over different scenarios for the new recruits. Sephiroth wore a humored expression, watching Genesis flailing arms and Angeal's irate scowl.<p>

"Angeal it is a splendid idea! Why are you being such an oaf?! My plan is brilliant! The fact that Sephiroth agrees with me means nothing to you,"

"Genesis, please, let's not start the name calling. I do not agree with you and Sephiroth," he brought his large arms against his chest, "I actually deal with the new recruits and I know their limitations. You two do not. I won't allow them to attempt something that they are just not ready for,"

"Sephiroth! Please enlighten our stubborn Raven General! He has decidedly placed his rather large foot down, and I will not hear of it,"

Sephiroth snorted, tucking his arms against his chest. Angeal glared at him then turned his eyes to Genesis,

"So that's how it is, Sephiroth? You know the newbies better than Genesis, and yet you agree with him," Angeal threw his arms up, and Genesis smiled, placing his hands on his hips.

"Finally! Sephiroth is on my side! What do you have to say now, brother?"

Sephiroth shot Genesis a glare, before turning to dark haired man, "Angeal, if we are too afraid to test them, then we will never know of what they are truly capable,"

"Precisely," Genesis began but paused, frowning as he grabbed at his head. He looked up to see Angeal and Sephiroth holding their heads as well, "Do you guys feel that too?"

"A tug and throbbing," Angeal began.

"A tug on the mind, and throbbing at the base of the neck," Sephiroth finished, looking from Genesis to Angeal. _Could it be?_

"What do you think it is?" Angeal asked, rubbing his neck.

"It is nothing. We are merely tired of this useless arguing," Genesis weakly supplied, and Sephiroth snorted, "Do not give me your attitude Sephiroth!" He pointed at the silver haired man.

Suddenly the doors to the Simulation Room were slung opened, and Hollander ran in looking at the men. Angeal and Genesis looked at him strangely,

"Father?" they asked simultaneously.

"Angeal, I was told that you were in a catatonic state, but you are fine?"

"Of course, I'm fine," Angeal replied, outstretching his arms, and Genesis felt jealousy burn in his chest.

_Sephiroth, she needs you. _The Silver General raised his head, walking over to Hollander, "Who told you Angeal was in danger?" he demanded.

Hollander was slumped on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Sephiroth grabbed the Professor's shoulders, pulling him up to meet his intense gaze, "Who told you Professor? Please, I must know immediately,"

"Your father,"

Before Hollander could finish speaking, Sephiroth was jogging out of the room. Genesis turned to his father, who was inspecting Angeal.

"He deceived you father, to get Tifa alone," the red head rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "He knew the best way to manipulate you, would be to tell you Angeal was afflicted, and you fell for it. I hope Sephiroth can get there in time,"

"Damn Hojo!"

* * *

><p>Lazard leaned against the wall of the elevator, riding to his floor. He groaned when it stopped, and the door slid open, revealing Tifa with two guards flanking her. The trio stepped into the elevator car, and Lazard stood to the side to allow them entry.<p>

"Good evening Director Deusericus,"

"Please, Tifa, we have way passed formalities," he chuckled and Tifa giggled with him.

"Well good evening Lazard," she said with a tilt of her head, "I want to thank you for saving my life last night,"

Lazard waved her off, "I am grateful that I could help. How are you feeling? Have you healed entirely?" he asked, concern etching his face.

"Aerith completely healed me last night. I just need rest,"

"Excellent, I am happy to hear it," he frowned, "what do you remember about last night?"

Tifa shook her head, "It's all a blur. I really do not remember much,"

"Well, I, for one am quite relieved. You were in really bad shape,"

"Again, I thank you for all that you did,"

"My pleasure, Princess," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "so, where are you headed?"

"Humph, Hollander needs to see me in the lab. I wonder what exciting new test he has in store for me tonight? Eh, I just wanted a good night's sleep," Tifa replied, massaging her shoulder. "And where are you headed,"

"Actually I was headed to visit with the Vice President. I need to ask him a few questions," Tifa and Lazard looked as the door slid opened and the Director bowed his head at her, before stepping off elevator, "It was nice seeing you well Tifa,"

* * *

><p>Zack watched Aerith sleeping on the couch. A smile tugged at his lips, watching the different facial expressions tugging at her face. He leaned into the cushions, staring at the wall in front of him. Zack became lost in the painting of the Costa Del Sol harbor. <em>When things cool down, maybe I can take Aerith. She finally got a chance to see the sky, ha. Meeting Tifa was good for her.<em> He looked at her when a moan eased out of her.

"Aer? You okay sweetie," Zack asked, shaking her shoulder. She squealed, jerking up into a seat position, and he was pushed to the other end of the sofa, "What's the deal, Aerith? What's the mat~"

"Zack, Tifa is in danger! We are all in grave danger!"

"What are you talking about,"

Aerith turned her glowing gold eyes on Zack and he gasped, "I'm serious, the Ravens are coming?"

"We need to take you to the doctor,"

"This is not a joke, Zack,"

"Sweetheart, I'm not kiddin' you've been saying some crazy stuff lately,"

Aerith's face fell and she tucked her arms around herself, "I'm Cetra, Zack. I speak with the planet and Gaia told me that I am her prophet. I'm the last of my kind and I would think that you could understand that considering,"

"That's not fair Aerith,"

"You aren't being fair, Zack,"

He sighed, leaning forward on his knees, "Why should I believe you? Huh? What proof do you have," he looked at her and her eyes shifted back and forth. "I didn't think so,"

"If I can prove something to you, will you believe me?"

"Sure, prove it to me,"

Aerith nodded her head and Zack scuffed, "Tifa is in the laboratory,"

"You could heard the guards when Hollander sent for her,"

"With Hojo,"

Zack shook his head, "Impossible, Rufus wouldn't let him anywhere near her,"

"You asked me for proof and I offered it to you,"

"You gotta give me something else,"

Aerith narrowed her eyes at him, "General Genesis and Angeal are in a large room on the 49th floor with Professor Hollander," she paused, rubbing at her temple and blood dripped from her nose, "Sephiroth was there but he left to stop Hojo,"

"Aer, your nose," Zack exclaimed, preparing to get her tissue, but she grabbed him,

"No, please Zack, go to the 49th floor and tell Genesis that I said the Raven's are coming and Tifa is in danger, and he will believe you,"

"Aerith!"

"Just do it Zack! I don't ask you for much just do this for me! Trust me,"

Zack sighed, "If you're wrong,"

"I'm not wrong,"

"If you are . . . then we go to the doctor, deal?"

"I'll do whatever you want just hurry,"

Zack stood to his feet, frowning at her, "I'll be back in a little while," she watched him leaving the apartment, and clasped her hand together, uttering a prayer to the planet.

* * *

><p>Fuhito stood with his ebony wings tucked around him, watching out of the large windows of the airship. He glanced over his shoulder at Cid, who was steering the vessel.<p>

"How much longer before we arrive, Mr. Highwind,"

Cid grumbled, before looking at the instruments, "Hyper-drive should be online in ten minutes. So about fifteen with hyper-speed,"

"Excellent," he looked out of the window once more, "plans are coming together quite nicely," Fuhito turned when Sebastian's reflection appeared behind him, "What is it?"

"We are nearly prepared,"

"This is wonderful news. Have you shared with everyone their parts?"

"Yes, master,"

Fuhito's wings stretched before wrapping around him. "Thank you, complete the final preparations. I want this to progress seamlessly,"

Sebastian bowed his head, before leaving.

_**I am pleased, Fuhito. We are so close.**_

_I know, my dark goddess. After I have absorbed Zircoinade, we will focus all of our attention on preparing the perfect vessel to contain you._

_**You make me so happy Fuhito. I am proud of you.**_

_It is my pleasure to serve you my goddess._

* * *

><p>Tifa glared at the back's of the guards, in contempt, as they led her to the laboratory. <em>What could Hollander want with me now? I just want to hang out with me friends and then go to sleep.<em> She grumbled within her mind. Tifa rubbed her bare arms the gooseflesh prickled her chilled skin. _Maybe I should have worn a jacket._ She scuffed at her thought, _for what? Hollander's just going to make me take it off again._

One of the guards input the code, opening the large steel door. The other guard held it opened for her, allowing the Princess to enter. She found Hojo standing in front of her, with his arms behind his back, smiling smugly at her.

Tifa narrowed her eyes, "Where is Professor Hollander?"

"The good Professor has stepped out of the office for a moment," he snickered, pushing his glasses up his nose.

_He reminds me of Fuhito._ Tifa thought, taking a step back.

"I thought it would be nice for us to have a little chat," a scowl tugged at his lips, before nodding his head. A group of infantry men surrounded her, poking her with electro-rods. Pain-filled screams bounced off the walls as she dropped to her knees.

"What is the meaning of this?" she hissed between grunts.

Hojo closed the distanced between them, kneeling in front of her. He tenderly stroked her cheek.

"You are a perfect specimen, and I will not be denied my experiments," he replied, sticking a syringe in her neck. "There, see you in a while, little princess,"

Tifa grabbed him by his throat, "You're going to regret this," her vision blurred, and he gasped, struggling with her iron grip. Her hand fell away and darkness consumed her.

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment! See you guys, Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Cloud stared out of the window, watching the sun set behind the Corel Mountains. He was nearly at the base, and regret rested in his chest. _Tifa._ He thought, sighing heavily. _Why did I do that? The disappointment in her eyes was just too much to bear. Damn Rufus to Hell! _Cloud's sadness turned to rage. He looked out of the front window, noticing that they were nearing the Corel Base's gates. _I know he has something to do with my deployment. That bastard is trying to manipulate Tifa. I won't let him hurt her._

"Sir, I'm still not getting a signal from the base. Do you want me to continue to the gate?"

"Yeah, there's bound to be a guard posted at the entry,"

"It looks like there was a hell of a fight here, sir,"

Cloud frowned, leaning forward to see the marks of battle; in fact, the wire fence surrounding the base was ripped down on one side. He looked at the driver, "Stop right here. Call again and if you can't get through, contact the Midgar base,"

"Yes, sir," the driver picked up the communicator, dialing a series of numbers and frequencies, "nothing sir," the driver's eyes bucked, "what is that?"

Cloud looked out of the window, to see a figure pointing a rocket launcher at them. "What in the hell is he doing,"

A Raven shot the weapon on his shoulder, and a speeding missile came right for the military vehicle.

"Go! GO!" Cloud urged the driver, who put the truck in reverse, speeding backward to the main road. Cloud jerked the steering wheel, swinging the truck around, just as the missile collided with back passenger side door.

* * *

><p>Lazard walked down the hallway toward Rufus's office, checking his watch for the fourth time. <em>I need to use his computer to make sure that everything goes according to plan.<em> He growled at the situation. _I despise Prince Mishima for forcing me to deceive my brother. _He stood in front of Rufus's door, staring at the door. Lazard ran a hand through his hair, before knocking. The mechanical doors slid back, allowing him access into the office. Rufus was sitting at his desk, looking through some documents. Dark Nation perked her head, running toward the door and growled at Lazard.

"Dark Nation, friend," Rufus fussed at her, she looked around at her master then snorted at Lazard, before walking to her post by the large cherry wood desk.

"She still doesn't like me, eh?"

"Dark Nation likes very few people. Director Deusericus, how might I help you this evening?" Rufus replied, pointing at the bookshelf. He stood, walking over to it.

Lazard nodded, "I wanted to discuss the issues of the SOLDIER response time, in regards to last night's unfortunate events,"

"You can speak freely now, Lazard. What do you need?"

"How did your day with Tifa go?"

Rufus chuckled, "It went very well, in fact," he smiled, "I think it went great,"

"Hmm, great you say," Lazard shook his head, "how on Gaia did you convince her to go in the first place?"

"I challenged her to a spar," he shrugged, sitting down in his seat. Lazard raised a delicate brow. Rufus smirked, "I made her a proposition. I told her that if she could land one blow to my face, within one minute, then I would take her back to Wutai myself,"

"Brother," Lazard began, "you took quite a gamble with that one,"

"Yes, I did, but I stacked the deck a little,"

Lazard chuckled, "how did you stack the deck, Rufus?"

"I knew she would be dehydrated from the loss of blood, so I slipped a slowing potion in her water,"

Lazard laughed, leaning forward in his seat, "You know that's cheating,"

"I could not risk her getting away from me. There is something about that woman that draws me. I do not know what it is but I like it. She makes me want to be a better man,"

"Listen to you. How long will this one keep your attention?"

Rufus scuffed, "You sound like father. Tifa has held my attention for nearly four years. I think that should more than denote my interest in her,"

"But she was not in close proximity to you,"

"Lazard," Rufus warned.

Lazard raised his hands in defense. "I know that she means more to you than the others. You would not even allow me to get a sample from her to help heal you of your infirmity. I am asking do you know it."

Rufus smiled a real smile, "I believe am beginning to. She means a lot to me," he shook his head, "This is going to sound cheesy but I would sacrifice myself to protect her. I would even sacrifice my life to make sure she lives,"

"Well, you have more than answered my question," Lazard chuckled again, "I knew from the beginning that you loved her,"

"Hmm," Rufus grunted, hiding behind his mask, "how about you? You've been acting strangely,"

"I'm just exhausted. My mother and I have been fighting again,"

"Well, I am sorry to hear it,"

"Speaking of my mother, I was visiting with her when I found Tifa and Aerith. I saw the Princess in the elevator, on my way to your office. It would appear that Hollander had a test scheduled for her tonight?"

Rufus frowned, "I did not approve any test for today. She was to get plenty of rest, considering the ordeal she went through last night,"

"Well, she is on her way to the lab with two Science Lab guards,"

Rufus picked up the receiver, dialing a number, "Is Professor Hollander in the lab?" he asked the person on the other end. "He left an hour ago? Thank you. No that will be all," he replied, hanging up the receiver.

Lazard narrowed his eyes, "What's going on? Hollander didn't schedule the test?"

"No, Hojo is up to his tricks," he replied, reaching under his desk and pulling out his shot-gun.

"What are you doing?" Lazard asked, standing up from his seat abruptly.

Rufus walked around the desk, "Going on Safari, Dark Nation, come,"

Lazard watched as Rufus and Dark Nation rushed out of the room. Turning back to the desk, the elder Shinra walked around the corner, taking a seat at Rufus's computer. He hacked the mainframe, entering the security codes to disable the alert system over Midgar and Shinra building. Once that objective was completed, he wiped all traces leading back to Rufus and himself, before pulling up a video feed of the Monitor Room, on the Urban Development Floor. He watched the five technicians sitting at their stations. Lazard glance down at his watch, "five more minutes,"

* * *

><p><em>Tifa, you must remain strong through this trial. Help is on the way and I will never leave you.<em>

"Lucrecia?"

_Be strong, Princess, I'm right here with you._

"Lucrecia, what do you mean? Lucrecia?"

"How do you know her?" Hojo's nasally voice grated in Tifa's ear. Her eyes shot opened, finding the demented Scientist scowling at her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, taking notice of her semi nude body. The coldness of the lab, formed goose bumps all over her bare flesh. Tifa gasped as the Assistants put the last of the electrodes on her. She glared at them walking around and watching her.

"Conducting an experiment, what else?" Hojo sneered, running his fingertips along her thigh. She jerked against him but hissed at the metal bolts that dug into her skin, pinning her to the metal table. "I have an idea of what makes you so special,"

"Yeah? What's that," she spat, glaring daggers at him. He chuckled, dragging his fingers along the grooves of her toned abdomen.

Hojo leaned into her face, "Your blood,"

Tifa's eyes widened, "What are you going to do?"

"Ah," he murmured against her ear, taking in her scent, "You are such a perfect specimen,"

"What are you going to do to me? I demand that you answer me now," she yelled at him, and he chuckled.

"You are in no position to give me demands, but since you asked," he sought her ear once more, "I'm going to electrocute you till your powers emerge and I'm going to bleed you," Tifa gasped and Hojo laughed maniacally, "well you asked. I'm not going to kill you but you might wish that I did. I'm going to leave just enough to make sure you don't die,"

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled at him.

"Wow, such language is unbecoming of a Princess. I'm surprised, most of my test subjects would beg for lives,"

"Hojo?"

"Yes, my pretty one,"

"Come closer, I don't want the others to hear me,"

"Of course," he leaned down to her, "what do you want to tell me," his curiosity peaked.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you," she whispered then bit his cheek, clamping down on his jaw.

"Aaaahhh! Get her off of me! You idiots, stop her!" Hojo screeched and flailed about, waving his arms at the Assistants. Science Lab guards appeared, tightening the bolts and she screamed out, releasing her hold on Hojo. "Damn you girl!" he exclaimed, wiping the blood from his jaw with his sleeve. He turned to her to see her grinning at him.

"I'm going to make you wish you were dead Hojo," she yelled, "Mark my words! This isn't over! I'm going to get everyone that helped him too!"

"Electrocute this little bitch!" He told the shocked assistant standing by the switch. "Do it!" the woman stood frightened in place, "then get out of the way!" Hojo exclaimed, pushing her to the ground. He flipped the switch and currents surged through Tifa's body. She arched her back as a pain riddled howl was forced out of her. The Princess jerked and twisted on the metal table. Hojo walked back to her, holding the remote in his hand.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Tifa screamed her eyes were clenched shut. Her skin began to sizzle and glow.

"It's not enough," Hojo remarked, turning the dial, causing the currents to intensify. He shook his head, "Still not enough," turning the dial again. Smoke filled the room and her skin burned and healed over and over again. "To hell with it, maximum power," he turned the dial as far as it would go and her screams increased tenfold. Her eyes snapped open, revealing glowing platinum orbs. The room quaked and trembled with her power.

"LUCRECIA I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Do it now!" Hojo directed, turning the electric currents off, and the Assistant standing on the adjacent wall pressed a sequence of number on the computer. Needles from above and below, stabbed through her glowing skin, filling the twenty bags with her fiery blood.

"Lucrecia . . ." Tifa whispered, "you lied."

* * *

><p>Zack ran down the halls of the 49th floor, approaching the Simulation Room. <em>This is the largest room on this floor.<em> Without pausing, he burst through the doors to find Angeal, Genesis, and Hollander, standing in the center of the room.

"No way," he screeched, looking from each man, "was Sephiroth in here not too long ago?" he asked.

"Yes, what is the meaning of this Zachary?" Genesis fussed at the teen, but Zack closed the distance between them.

"He went to stop Hojo from hurting Tifa, didn't he?"

Angeal, Genesis, and Hollander all narrowed their eyes, giving the exact facial expression.

"How do you know that?" Hollander asked, stepping closer to him.

"That's what I would like to know," Angeal spoke up, raising an eyebrow. Zack ignored them.

"I have something to tell you guys and I know it's gonna sound crazy but bear with me,"

"Zack, how do you know," Angeal asked more sternly this time.

"Aerith told me,"

"Aerith?" Hollander perked up, grabbing his arm, "What did she say exactly?"

"She told me that you guys were on the 49th floor in a large room, and she told me that Tifa's in serious trouble, the Ravens are coming, and that everyone is in danger,"

"Slow down, Zachary," Genesis grabbed his shoulders, "She said the Ravens are coming right now?"

Angeal snorted, "You don't believe that do you Gen,"

"She told me that you would believe me Genesis," he rolled his eyes, "I didn't believe her either but everything she said is real! I asked for proof and damn it she gave it to me,"

"How long do we have?" Genesis asked.

"Don't tell me you believe this mumbo jumbo," Angeal sneered.

"I don't know, Gen, but I'm starting to believe her," Zack's eyes held hope.

"Where is she now? Is she safe?" Hollander asked, "We have to keep her safe; she's tapping into her powers,"

"Not you too, Dad!"

Genesis nodded his head, "I'm going to prepare for battle, Zachary I want you and Father to get Aerith to safety. Make sure nothing happens to her or my father. I'm trusting you,"

"Of course,"

"Wait a damn minute! Are we really doing this?" Angeal exclaimed.

"If you do not believe her Angeal, then go with them," Genesis rolled his eyes, walking out of the room to prepare for battle.

"Zachary, where is the Cetra now?" Hollander asked, and Zack frowned.

"Her name is Aerith, and she's in the apartment,"

"My apologies, please lead me to her," Hollander and Zack walked toward the door, "Come along son, we may need you,"

"This is sheer craziness," Angeal sighed, but obediently followed them out of the Simulation Room.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth walked briskly to the elevator, and it opened for him as he approached. He tilted his head. <em>Please hurry Sephiroth, she's running out of time. <em>Lucrecia whispered in his mind and he nodded. Entering without hesitation, the General pressed the button for the 68th Floor. He checked the materia in his bangle, and once satisfied, he looked at the blinking numbers, growling when it stopped on the 66th Floor. The doors opened, revealing Rufus, with his rifle on his shoulder, and Dark Nation by his side.

"Sephiroth?" Rufus asked, looking at him strangely, "Where are you headed?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Rufus, "My goings and comings do not concern you at this time,"

"It does if you are going up to 68th Floor to help your deranged "creator"," Rufus accused and Dark Nation growled at Sephiroth.

"Help him," he replied, "I'm going up there to stop him," the General turned his hard gaze on Dark Nation and the panther whined, hiding behind Rufus's leg, "That is a much better greeting, Cat,"

Rufus snorted, stepping into the elevator with Dark Nation on his heels. "I might indeed kill your Hojo," Rufus spoke with his eyes trained dead ahead, and Sephiroth made no reaction to the statement. The trio rode the elevator in silence. Dark Nation peeped around Rufus at Sephiroth, who ignored her, "What did you do to my panther?"

"Reminded her of the food chain," he looked down at the feline, "and she's a smart Cat, isn't she," his deep voice drawled and Dark Nation perked her head, sliding beside him.

"I think she likes you, and she doesn't like many people,"

"Hmm," he grunted, looking up as the elevator chimed, and the door opened to the Restricted Science Lab Floor. The metal doors at the end of the hall were protected by four Science Lab guards.

"You do not have clearance to be on this floor at this time, General Crescent and Vice President Shinra,"

Sephiroth pulled Masamune from the sheath, "Here's my clearance, now stand aside or be run through," he retorted and never ceased in his steps.

Rufus tapped the shot-gun on his shoulder, looking down at Dark Nation, "She'll take care of them, Dark Nation, enemies,"

The black panther sped down the hallway faster than the human eye could process. She bit one guard in the leg, and swiped her tail at another, knocking the man down the hall. The guard slid to Rufus and Sephiroth's feet and the General chuckled, looking at the Vice President, who shrugged. Dark Nation mauled another guard across the chest, and knocked the last guard to the ground, preparing to bite his neck.

"Dark Nation, wait," and the panther kept her mouth around his neck but did not clamp down. "Now, Mr. Whoever you are, do you want to let us in that lab?" Rufus motioned with his gun.

Tears trailed down the man's face and he trembled in fear, "I can't! He sealed the room, locking us outside. We didn't expect anyone to show up!" he wailed. Rufus and Sephiroth shared a look.

"Dark Nation, release,"

The panther whined but stepped away from the guard and he ran passed Sephiroth and Rufus to the elevator.

"Humph," Sephiroth remarked, "not bad, Dark Nation," he gave the panther's head a pat as he passed and she followed him, curling her tail around his leg when he paused.

* * *

><p>Lazard sat at the computer, waiting to see if the device he planted was going to work. He checked his watch, "It is time," the screens in the Monitor Room went fuzzy, showing snowy frames. The Director watched as the technicians went into a wild frenzy, trying to fix the issue. "Now all I have to do is collect that scrambler and nothing will be traced back to me,"<p>

Pleased with himself, he stood, walking out of the office, only to meet four pairs of Turk eyes.

Cissnei nodded her head, "You are just who we were looking for,"

Lazard raised a brow, "What do you mean, 'you were looking for me,'"

"Tseng needs you and Vice President Shinra to meet him on the Turk floor," Rod replied, tapping his electro stick on his shoulder, "It's urgent,"

"Rufus is on the 68th Floor, trying to stop Hojo," Lazard narrowed his eyes, "What's this about?"

"All you need to know right now is that it's urgent, Director," Muscles looked over his shoulder, "It's not a secured floor to reveal anything else,"

Lazard nodded his head, "I'll take you to him,"

* * *

><p>Zack, Angeal, and Hollander entered the girl's apartment, to find Aerith floating above the ground.<p>

"That one is new," Zack mumbled, walking farther into the apartment.

"What in Gaia's name is going on around here?" Angeal asked, closing the door behind him.

"She's evolving," Hollander responded in awe, "amazing,"

Aerith shifted from a horizontal to a vertical position. Her eyes snapped open, revealing golden orbs, "_**A war is brewing and the Abomination seeks to destroy us all,"**_

Zack looked back at Hollander, "She's said that one before,"

"You mean this isn't the first time she's spoken in this voice?"

"Naw, she was talking like that earlier. I thought she was just tired,"

"You mean you didn't think it was important to report this Zack?" Angeal asked, taking a step closer.

"Come on guys! We see weird shit every day," Zack raised up his hands at Angeal's scowl, "Sorry,"

"Amazing,"

_**"Silence when my prophetess speaks. The Ravens are settling over head and the Abomination's Puppet prepares for attack. The WEAPON is being tested and must assume her fate! I must be defended!**_

"What must we do?" Hollander asked. Aerith's golden eyes looked at the Professor.

_**"You are of a good heart, Professor; you must not allow the Abomination to sway you. She will tempt you," **_she looked at Angeal, _**"And you. You must resist. Choose your alliance carefully,"**_

"What are you talking about?" Angeal asked.

"Let her finish, Angeal, she gets real mad when you interrupt her," Zack pointed to Aerith.

_**"Zircoinade is nearly complete. Fuhito will destroy the planet tomorrow,"**_ Aerith gasped and blood drizzled out of her nose.

"Aer!" Zack ran to her, reaching out to help, but was knocked across the room by an invisible current.

"Zack!" Angeal called out to the unconscious teen, Hollander ran over to him checking his vitals.

_**"Heed my warnings, SOLDIER," **_Aerith began to plummet to the ground, but Angeal caught her, holding the Cetra close to him.

"I gotcha," Angeal turned to Hollander, "Okay. Maybe all that stuff Genesis has been talking about is real,"

Hollander nodded his head, "I have always told you that Genesis is very astute," he turned back to the teen, who was coming around.

"Did anybody get the number of that train?"

"Zack? Can you walk?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Dad, help him, I'm going to take Aerith to the infirmary,"

"Right," Hollander wrapped one of Zack's arms around his shoulders, helping him to his feet. "Let's go,"

Just as they were leaving out of the door, the building violently shook. Zack and Angeal met eyes.

"It has begun," Hollander murmured.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth studied the door and the control panel of the key pad, that dangled by the wires hanging out of the wall.<p>

"So how are we suppose to get in there?" Rufus asked, coming to stand beside the General.

"The old fashion way," Sephiroth handed the Vice President his sword, "Hold Masamune please," he asked and Rufus retrieved it from him, waiting to see what the General meant by 'old fashion way'. Sephiroth walked closer to the door and punched it over and over again, alternating between fists.

"It would appear you went way back for this method. So do you really think you can punch your way through a steel door?"

"Hum," he punched, "heh," he punched once more, "yes, I know I can," Sephiroth replied, "it isn't titanium. Hojo didn't think it was necessary to put them up here," he said, punching deep into the door. The impressions became deeper with ever strike, until the door rattled. He looked back at Rufus, who wore a shocked expression, and kicked one of the doors completely off the hinges. He held out his hand for his sword and Rufus hesitantly handed him the weapon. "Thank you," Sephiroth replied, walking through a short tube like breeze way, and Tifa's screams met their ears. Tremors radiated through the floor, and the smell of Mako hung in the air.

"Damn Hojo," Rufus growled as they walked to the last door blocking their way. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the door and kicked it in, entering the large room immediately. They found a half naked Tifa being drained of blood. Healing electrical burns covered most of her body, and her vacant eyes stared at the ceiling. She was whispering to someone. Sephiroth noticed tears streaming out of the corners of her eyes, and heat rose in his chest.

"Sephiroth! How dare you interrupt my . . ." he paused with wide eyes, noticing the person standing behind his creation.

"I thought I specifically told you I did not want you anywhere near her?" Rufus replied, aiming the double barrel shot-gun at the Scientist, "You do not listen very well,"

"Vice President . . ." Hojo stammered, waving his hands in surrender.

"No, Hojo, you disobeyed me," Rufus shot the gun at the Scientist, piercing him in the shoulder left shoulder. "Dark Nation, arm," the panther ran toward Hojo, tackling him to the ground, clamping her jaws around his right arm.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Hojo screamed out, and Rufus smirked.

Sephiroth looked at his father, before holding his sword up at the Science Lab guards, "Do you care to join him?" he said, his eyes sweeping along them. They dropped their guns, with their hands up in the air. Sephiroth sheathed his sword walking to Tifa. As he approached her, he narrowed his eyes at what she was whispering.

"Lucrecia, you lied," her voice was horsed from screaming; "I thought you were sending someone to help me. I was beginning to believe you. I thought you said I had a destiny,"

"Princess," he asked her. _Who is she talking to and how does she know my mother? _Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at Rufus, who shook his head, taking a step closer to them. The General leaned his sword against the table, walking to the end, ripping the metal restraints, holding her legs, from the table then doing the same for each arm.

"Remove these needles at once!" Rufus demanded, after gently pulling at the needles in her thighs, the sharp points were in deep, near the bone. He glared at Hojo, who was paling, "What did you do to her?"

"An experiment," he wheezed.

"Ahh," she moaned as the needles were jerked out of her body, platinum eyes rolled around in her head. Sephiroth removed his coat, covering her battered body. The leather duster swallowed her petite frame. Tifa continued her lazy drawl, "I'm dying, Lucrecia they are killing me . . ." suddenly her face held hope, "who did you send?" she asked, her head falling to the side and Sephiroth, rolled it back to him.

"How does she even know, Lucrecia?" Hojo demanded and Dark Nation tightened her grip on his arm.

_That is what I would like to know?_ Rufus thought, brushing hair out the Princess's face.

Tifa reached out a hand, and her finger tips landed on the General's cheek. "Where are they? I only see you?"

Sephiroth tilted his head, "Princess, I need you to focus," he grabbed both sides of her face. Her eyes closed and a gasp eased from her lips as her hand fell limply to the side. Her breathing stopped. "Princess!" he shook her, "Tifa!"

"Is she dead?" Rufus asked, grabbing her hand to check for a pulse.

"Tifa! Wake up!" he frowned, leaning down into her ear, "How are you going to kill me Lockhart, if you are dead?"

Tifa's eyes snapped open as she took in a large gulp of air. Ruby eyes met Emerald and she frowned, "What are you doing here? Where's that bastard, Hojo?"

"Welcome back," Sephiroth smirked at her, "you don't have my permission to die yet, do you understand me?"

"Screw you," she whispered; "After I'm finished with Hojo, you're next," her voice was raw and horsed. Sephiroth chuckled.

"I look forward to it. It will certainly be a battle to remember. Now, you need to stay awake until I get you to the infirmary,"

"Tifa, everything is going to fine now," Rufus smiled at her and she nodded her head, giving his hand a squeeze.

Sephiroth was preparing to scoop her up, when suddenly the roof caved in on itself, by a Quake cast. The General shielded the Princess with his body and pulled Rufus under him. Chunks of concrete debris crushed two of the guards.

Three figures dropped into the dusty room.

"Professor Hojo," the voice began, walking through the dust, revealing his face to the people. His ebony wings flexed, coming to rest along his back. "It is time for a chat,"

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Lazard and the Turks made their way to the elevator, from Rufus's office, on the 66th floor, when a thunderous explosion rocked the building.

"What the hell was that?" Knife asked, reaching into her jacket for weapons. The sound of glass breaking came from all sides of the quintet. The Turks huddled around Lazard, shielding him from any incoming harm. The group anxiously waited for what felt like hours. Suddenly the intercom buzzed, and Genesis voice flowed across the speaker.

"Shinra Corp. is under attack. All available SOLDIERS, Turks, and Infantry, please be advised. The enemy has staged a surprise attack, to catch us unaware. Warriors, we must protect our home! If you are able to make it to the 49th floor for assignments, do so,"

The office doors on either side of the Turks and Lazard slid back, revealing an army of Ravens.

"Fuck me sideways," Rod exclaimed, sharing a look with Knife.

"If you are unable to arrive at the destination for assignment, defend your position," Genesis voice continued to flow over the building, "Your enemy is a formidable one. The Ravens do not die, but you can stop them with significant damage to the head. Be brave Midgar Warriors! Defend our home and push the enemy back. Make him regret coming into our domain! That is all!"

"Gaia help us," Lazard prayed, "I need to get to the 49th floor to help coordinate with Genesis," The Ravens advanced on them slowly, their sclera eyes trained on the group.

"Let's get him to the elevator and we can take the stairs," Cissnei suggested, and the Turks grunted in agreement, moving down the hall.

"You guys know this is bullshit right?" Rod joked, the electricity of his staff, crackling in his face.

"That's the life of a Turk," Muscles replied, cracking his knuckles, "I missed going to the gym today, I guess this will be my workout,"

"Stay focused," Knife fussed at them.

"Who made you the boss," Rod complained? Three Ravens sped toward them and Rod and Muscles blocked their attack on Lazard. "GO! Get him to the 49th Floor!"

Knife flung three kunai knives at the creatures, and the blades landed successfully in the Ravens' heads. They dropped to the floor disabled.

"Oh, now I see where you're coming from," Rod chuckled and the group ran toward the elevator.

Lazard pressed the button, turning to face the monsters coming toward them afterwards. He narrowed his eyes at them, "Cissnei, give me your side arm, I can help,"

"Director Deu~," she paused, when two Ravens came at them from the left. Lazard grabbed her gun, firing on them, shooting the creatures between the eyes. Cissnei shared a look with the Director, who nodded back.

The elevator opened and Tseng, Elena, and Two guns stepped out, "Get down!" Tseng commanded, throwing a flash bomb at Ravens. Bright light and sound was followed by smoke, filling the hallway. Everyone got into the elevator.

"Sir!" Muscles exclaimed, "You always have great timing,"

"Alright, Turks," Tseng paused, looking around, "Where is Rufus?"

"He's on the 68th floor trying to stop Hojo," Lazard responded, meeting Tseng's gaze. "I need to get to the 49th floor to coordinate with Genesis,"

"Alright, Two Guns, Elena, and I will escort you there," he looked to the rest of the Turks, "I need you to get to the Vice President," he climbed to the roof of the elevator, knocking the emergency hatch opened, before dropping down,

"These are the insulated elevators, and they are connected to the rest of the building. Climb across the beams and take an immediate left, and you will drop down into another elevator that will take you directly to the 68th floor. You won't need an ID to get there, go now," Tseng cupped his hands, "Cissnei," he directed, allowing her to climb up his body, followed by Knife. He stepped back for Muscles and Rod to jump up the shaft. Once they were gone, he turned to Lazard, "Let's go,"

* * *

><p>"Professor Hojo, it has been a long time," Fuhito smirked, bringing his arms against his bare chest.<p>

Hojo glared wearily at the younger man, "What are you doing here?" he sneered, moaning when Dark Nation's fangs dug deeper into his forearm.

"It seems you are in a bit of a bind," Fuhito chuckled, his gaze sweeping across the room. He smiled, noticing Sephiroth looking at him. The General stood up, revealing Tifa underneath him, and Fuhito growled, "She's still alive!"

Sebastian and Yishay and Kyneugh appeared behind him.

"Commander Sebastian Troy and Major Yishay Townsend," Sephiroth began, "I am sincerely sorry for your plight,"

"There is nothing to be sorry for General," Yishay replied in his distorted voice.

"We are better than we were before, General, we have been shown the light," Sebastian spoke in reverence.

"That is right Sephiroth, join us," Fuhito offered, "The goddess will show you things that you could not have imagined,"

Sephiroth met Tifa's weary eyes, before looking at Fuhito, "No thank you, I think she has shown me enough,"

Fuhito smiled, "You misunderstand her. She loves you,"

Rufus stood beside Sephiroth, "What are you talking about? And why have you broken into my building?"

"Mr. Vice President Shinra, you are another person I need to have a chat with," Fuhito smirked at him, "I will deal with you in a moment,"

"Deal with me? You have quite a nerve there Fuhito,"

"Professor Hojo," Fuhito ignored Rufus, "Where is the Zircoinade shard you stole from Cosmo Canyon?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" he mumbled incoherently. Fuhito turned to Sebastian, nodding at the Raven leader, and he disappeared into the fading smoke. Sephiroth made a move to stop him, but Yishay and Kyneugh drew their weapons.

"How the mighty has fallen. Hojo, you disappoint me,"

"Like I care what the likes of you thinks of me," Hojo turned his scowl toward the younger Scientist, "you are but a cheap imitation of my great mind. These disgusting imitations of yours are no match for my SOLDIER program,"

"I beg to differ, Professor. My cheap imitations decimated your SOLDIERS at the Corel Base,"

"What did you do?" Rufus demanded.

"I have ceased control of your Corel Satellite Base, and all of the spoils there of, young Shinra," Fuhito paused, hearing the elevator chime. "Secure the room. I do not want to be interrupted until we have acquired what we have come for,"

They watched as the Ravens, Yishay and Kyneugh, quickly left the room.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>Angeal carried Aerith down the hall, with Hollander, who was helping Zack, following him. The General paused, after hearing glass breaking in the distance.<p>

"Why have we stopped?" Hollander asked, adjusting his arm around Zack. The teen raised his head.

"There are four of them, Angeal" Zack mumbled, pulling away from Hollander. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, snatching it from the holder, "They're headed this way," he stepped around Angeal, getting into a battle stance.

"Zack, are you okay enough to fight?" Angeal asked, shifting Aerith in his arms.

"To protect Aerith, I am always ready to fight,"

Angeal smirked, "Alright, lead the way then,"

"Son, do you think this is a good idea? He has been injured,"

"Professor Hollander, I made Genesis a promise. I will protect you and Aerith with my life, let's go,"

Three Ravens stepped into the hallway, hissing at the group. They took slow menacing steps toward Zack.

"It's your show, Zack," Angeal spoke proudly and Hollander stepped beside his son, looking up at him with uncertainty.

Zack sped toward the Raven, stabbing one in the chest and kicking the other through the wall. The third Raven ran toward the teen, with his sword drawn.

Zack pulled his sword up through the Raven, slicing the creature in half from the waist up, swinging the sword around, and beheading the Raven running toward him. Zack turned toward the Raven, pulling itself out of the wall, charging at it. He twisted the Raven's head around and threw his sword behind his back, piercing the last Raven through the head. The creature squirmed, before becoming still, dangling on the wall, by the sword.

"Damn, Fair, I'm impressed. You finally mastered that behind the back move, huh?"

"Yeah, Cloud's been working with me on it," he smiled, scratching the back of his head, "That looked cool didn't," Zack bragged, walking to where his sword was pinned, snatching it from the wall.

They looked up at Genesis's voice coming across the intercom.

"Let's get the Professor and Aerith to the infirmary. They should be safe there, don't you think, Zack?"

"Yeah, just follow me,"

* * *

><p>Genesis stood with his arms behind his back, watching the monitors of all the battles taking place in the building. He began to pace, scanning for the areas that needed immediate response. Turning to the men behind him, "I need you three," he pointed out, "on the 42nd Floor, we have civilians on that floor," he turned to the next group, "I need you five on the 54th Floor," he looked back at the screens, "I need you ten on the 33rd Floor, we have some Shinra officers pinned down,"<p>

"SIR, YES, SIR," they shouted in unison, immediately leaving for battle.

Genesis turned his attention back to the computer, and saw Sephiroth, Rufus, and Tifa on the 68th Floor. _Do I really need to send anyone up there? Sephiroth should be able to handle it._ He dismissed his thoughts, looking for more areas that needed his immediate attention. Genesis saw Angeal, Aerith, Zack, and Hollander on the Infirmary floor, noticing a group of Ravens about to head them off. Turning to the last group awaiting orders, the Crimson General directed, "You five go to the 30th Floor. Meet up with Angeal and Zack, follow their direction once you arrive and offer any assistance you can. Protect the patients on that floor, they cannot defend themselves,"

"YES SIR," they replied, saluting before leaving to their orders.

Genesis returned to the screen, noticing Tseng, Two Guns, Elena, and Lazard making their way to the SOLDIER Battle Room. Genesis pressed a button on the receiver in his ear.

"Yes, once you have finished your assignment on that floor, make your way up the stairwell, there are enemies there, destroy them," he commanded, putting his arms behind his back once more, scanning the screens.

"Genesis!" Lazard exclaimed, running toward him, he spared the blonde a glance.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return," he quoted Loveless, before turning to Lazard, "Glad you could make it Director and Assistant Director Tseng,"

"General," Tseng replied, with a bow of his head, "how can we help,"

"I seem to have everything under control for the moment, but any assistance you offer will be greatly appreciated,"

Tseng narrowed his eyes on a window on the screen, "Is this happening in real time?" he turned to Genesis, who nodded. "And there aren't any delays?"

"It's down to the second,"

"Two Guns, Elena, get to the 68th Floor; the others need your help,"

"Sir," they replied simultaneously, leaving the room immediately.

"How were you able to coordinate this so fast?" Lazard asked, walking toward the screens.

"A little bird warned me," Genesis retorted, "Aerith is tapping into her powers and I would have been a fool not to listen to her,"

"Aerith, told you?" Tseng asked, "How did she come across this knowledge,"

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky," Genesis quoted Loveless again, "She is touched by the planet, and I for one do not question a gift Chocobo in the mouth, as the locals would say,"

"Fair enough," Tseng retorted

"All Hell is breaking loss in this building," Lazard mumbled, scanning the screen at all the chaos taking place.

"Yes, it is, but we will triumph," Genesis glared at the screens

* * *

><p>The Turks stepped off the elevator, pausing at the two Ravens standing at the entrance to the lab. Knife gasped, tilting her head at the Raven she recognized.<p>

"Major Yishay?" she asked with a horrified expression.

"Hello Knife," he spoke in his distorted voice, "it is so good to see you,"

"What the fuck happened to you?" Rod asked, trying not to gag.

"We have been made more effective to serve the goddess," Kyneugh spoke in a scratchy voice. Her sclera and purple eyes washed over the Turks.

"She certainly didn't do you any favor, sweetheart, you look like shit!" Rod pointed with his electro-mag stick, "Next time read the warning label for the side effects,"

Cissnei glared at the Ravens, "Stand aside, we need to get in that room,"

"We are unable to comply with your request," Yishay stepped into a battle stance.

"That's all I needed to know," Muscles cracked his knuckles again, before charging at the duo.

Yishay disappeared and reappeared in front to the blonde, slamming his face into the wall to the right then to the left, before holding him by his throat in the air. Muscles dangled, kicking out at the Raven.

"Get off him!" Rod swung the staff at Yishay, who ducked and slung Muscles into the unsuspecting Turk. They landed in a tangle of arms and legs.

"These guys aren't as easy as the other Ravens," Cissnei commented, she swung her shuriken at Yishay, but Kyneugh caught the weapon before it landed.

"I believe this is yours," Kyneugh swung the shuriken back at Cissnei, who pushed Knife out of the way.

"Get your head in the game, Knife!" Cissnei fussed at her.

"I got it," Knife snapped, standing to her feet. She flung two metal spikes at Kyneugh, who dodged them easily, "gotcha!" Knife exclaimed, punching the female Raven in the jaw. The creature slid across the floor, before flipping into an upright position.

Cissnei hurled her weapon at Kyneugh, who prepared to catch it, but the shuriken veered to the right, nailing Yishay in the right kidney. The Raven looked at Cissnei, pulling the projectile out of his side. Muscle head butted him, while Rod stuck the electro-mag to his chest. A smoking Yishay sailed through the air, sliding toward Kyneugh, who removed to sickles from her side holsters.

The female Raven charged Cissnei and Knife, slicing them across the abdomens in one swing. She then kicked the girls down the hall.

"Knife, Cissnei!" Rod called out to them, "You bitch!" he hopped to his feet, swing the staff at her. Kyneugh dodged his wild attacks, before catching his wrist and breaking it. She then slammed him into a wall.

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed out, cradling his arm. Muscles ran toward Kyneugh, but Yishay appeared in front of him, blocking his path. The Raven punched Muscles down the hall.

"Rod's right," Cissnei moaned, getting to her feet, "this is bullshit,"

* * *

><p>Fuhito and Sephiroth watched each other, with a heated glare. The demented Scientist dropped his head, taking in a deep breath. He opened his eyes, revealing fiery red pupil-less eyes that locked onto Tifa, who trembled. <em>Those eyes. I have seen them before. I-I-I can't protect myself. Lucrecia, help me. <em>

Fuhito pulled his sword from the leather case, "_**YOU!**_" he accused, his voice became feminine as he pointed the sword at the Princess, and Tifa's trembling deepened. Sephiroth placed a hand on her shoulder, smirking down at her and she locked eyes with him.

"Don't worry, you owe me the battle of a lifetime, and I will allow nothing to come between that. You have my word,"

Tifa gasped, looking at him with new eyes, but nodded her head.

Jenova frowned, _**"She has poisoned you, my son. You belong by my side not at this inferior creature's. She is Gaia's WEAPON! She will turn against you!"**_

"That maybe so but it is my choice to make, not yours," the General retorted, slowly reaching for his sword. Rufus looked from Sephiroth to Jenova, in utter confusion.

_**"Choose me, my beloved. I will make you a god of this wretched world. Have you not sensed that you are not like those around you?"**_

"I have noticed, but I still do not choose to be Cetra. I choose what I am. Not my blood line," Sephiroth replied calmly and Jenova quaked with anger.

_**"So you deny my gift once more? So be it, my beloved, I will take your choice away from you again!"**_

_Tifa, everything will be fine, now. Just continue to believe me._

"Lucrecia? I do not understand?" Tifa asked, with her gaze was pinned to the ceiling.

_**"I WILL MAKE YOU CHOOSE ME!"**_ Jenova growled, blazing toward Tifa, swinging the sword down on her. The Princess closed her eyes.

"NO!" Rufus exclaimed, aiming the rifle at Jenova. A loud clang reverberated through the room, and Tifa opened her eyes to see Sephiroth's Masamune holding back Jenova's sword. The muscles in the General's arm flexed with power.

Sephiroth leaned over Tifa and into Jenova's face, "I will not let you hurt her," he growled, pushing her back. He leapt over the table, taking a battle stance against Jenova. "Rufus, watch over her, and when I say, get the Princess out of here, understand?"

"Yes, I understand. What about you?" Rufus asked, and Sephiroth glared at him over his shoulder, "Right, I understand,"

_**"I WILL DESTROY HER!"**_

"Come and try," he drawled.

"Sephiroth, be careful!" Hojo warned, "If something happens to you my work will be destroyed!"

The General glared at Hojo, "Dark Nation," he said and the panther bit down harder, growling at the Professor, who howled in pain, in her grasp, "Thank you, you're such a good kitty," her tail swiped back and forth.

Jenova scowled at Sephiroth, assuming a battle stance as well, _**"One day you will seek me out for answers, and I will welcome you with opened arms,"**_

"May that day never come," he replied, charging at her. Their swords clanged against the others and sparks flew in the air. They moved about the entire lab in a fierce battle.

The lab Assistants and guards huddled together, making themselves small against the far left wall.

Rufus scooped Tifa's shoulders in his arms, leaning her head against his chest. They watched with opened mouths. He looked at his panther that was still holding on to Hojo. "Dark Nation, release," the feline let go of Hojo, prancing over to Rufus, who beckoned her. She kneeled by his leg, peering up at him. He looked down at Tifa, who looked pale and tired.

"How do you know, Lucrecia?" he asked and she looked at him.

She sighed, "You wouldn't understand. I'll explain it to you one day," she smacked her lips, her throat dry from the massive loss of blood. "How do you know her?"

Rufus stiffened, "She was an employee here,"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Your reaction makes me believe there's a story there,"

"Hmm, I'll explain it to you one day," he replied, tightening Sephiroth's coat around her.

"Fair enough,"

* * *

><p>Zack led Angeal and Hollander through the halls of the Shinra building. He walked with confidence with his sword drawn. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Aerith frowning in her sleep.<p>

"How is she Angeal?"

"You focus on getting us there, I've got her,"

"I got this," Zack rolled his shoulder, looking for enemies. The quartet approached a center point in the hallway, flowing in four directions. Ten Ravens came into the open, hissing at them. Angeal narrowed his eyes at them, before speaking to his father.

"Dad," he asked, looking over his shoulder at him, "I need you to get Aerith to the infirmary. We are nearly there. It's just down the hall,"

"Son,"

"Professor Hollander, please," Zack paused, taking a breath, "We can hold them off, but we can't fight to our full ability if we are worried about you guys,"

"Zack's right," Angeal replied, putting Aerith in Hollander's arms, "Go, we'll cover you,"

"YAAHHH!" Zack exclaimed, charging at two approaching Ravens. He chopped one of the creature's arms off, swinging the sword at the other that dodged his attack. Angeal charged into the fight, slinging the Buster Sword in an arc, relieving three Ravens' off their heads.

"Go now!" Angeal yelled at his father, punching a Raven in the side of the head.

Hollander nodded, running toward the end of the hall. A Raven jumped in front of him, blocking his path.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Zack yelled, leaping high into the air, somersaulting over the monster, slicing it clean through. Blood splattered on his face. He looked into Hollander's shocked eyes. "I'm trusting you with someone very precious to me. Get her to the Infirmary, and I will have your back," Zack spoke in tone of finality. Hollander watched the teen run back into the fight, seeing whom he thought was a goofy young man for the first time.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE DAD?! GET GOING!"

"Right," Hollander was startled from his thoughts, running down the hall.

* * *

><p>Yishay and Kyneugh stood over the fallen Turks, preparing to give the final blow, when the elevator chimed.<p>

Cissnei looked toward the sound, in disorientation, as the door opened two shots rang out, flying toward Kyneugh's head. Yishay stepped into the path of the speeding bullets, dropping to the floor in a heap. Standing in the elevator, were Elena and Two Guns, holding two smoking guns.

"Bingo," he murmured, stepping into the hallway.

Elena crouched beside Cissnei, "This should help," she whispered, pouring a potion down her throat. Instantly the teen was energized and ready to go. Elena did the same for Knife.

"You look like shit, Muscles," Two guns said, pouring a potion on the man and Rod. "Lookin' like ya just came out of a meat grinder, and let's not get started on you Rod. And you claim you grew up in the slums,"

"Kiss my ass Two Guns," Rod complained, standing to his feet. He rolled his wrist around, "These two ain't like the others. They can think and coordinate,"

"Oooh, I'm so scared cause the Ravens can think. Get a grip, ya Turks, get ya asses off this damn floor,"

"Bite me, Two Guns," Knife said as walked passed him.

"I would love to," he followed her, aiming his guns at the Ravens.

"Now," Cissnei said, cracking her neck, "I'm mad," she flung the shuriken at Kyneugh, who had her hands out for it, when the weapon split in two. One shuriken circled around, while the other landed in the center of her head. The Raven fell backward on the ground. Cissnei held her hand up, catching the shuriken that was coming back to her.

Knife flung five pikes at Yishay, and they all embedded in his chest. He dropped to his knees, pulling at the pikes, "Oh no you don't," she pressed a button her watch and the projectiles exploded, leaving a hole in his chest.

Two guns looked at Knife and Cissnei, "So it took me to curse you out to get the desired results? I know what to do next time,"

The Turks started walking toward the lab, when Yishay stood up, blinking at them. They witnessed the hole in his chest mending.

"Well ain't that some bullshit?" Two guns said with his mouth hanging open.

"That's what I been saying," Rod complained.

Yishay walked over to Kyneugh, jerking the shuriken out of her head. The wound healed in seconds, and she was back on her feet.

"I thought they said that if you attack their heads that's the end of it?" Muscles asked, catching eyes with Elena.

"We are more advanced than the other Ravens," Yishay explained.

"Well doesn't that beat all?" Elena replied.

"Like I been saying, this is bullshit," Rod fussed, dropping into a battle stance. Cissnei shook her head, preparing to throw the shuriken. When suddenly Yishay and Kyneugh looked toward the lab, before running in that direction.

"Yeah! You better run!" Two Guns called after them.

"Shut up! Let's go!" Knife yelled, running after the Ravens, with the others following behind her.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Jenova were locked blade to blade, glaring at the other. Jenova sighed, softening her look.<p>

_**"Quare operor vos reprobo mihi? EGO tantum volo quis est optimus vobis? **_

"Quoniam EGO teneo quis est optimus mihi," Sephiroth pushed against her, "Non vos!"

Jenova pushed back, _**"Tamen totus Volvo est delecto vos," **_

Sephiroth shook his head, "Haud, vos volo tempero mihi!" He exclaimed, swiping at her legs, but she jumped over his attack and their swords clashed again.

Jenova sighed, smiling at the Silver General, _**"EGO mos exspecto vos quoad capit," **_

Sephiroth snorted, "Tunc vos ero exspecto diu,"

She smiled at him, leaning toward his ear, _**"Vos es dignitas exspecto," **_looking into Sephiroth's eyes and he ran back into the room, holding the shard for Jenova to see. _**"I have to go but I look forward to seeing you again, my beloved one,"**_ She disappeared, reappearing behind Rufus. He gasped when Jenova locked her arms around him, and Tifa reached out to fight her, but Jenova jerked him away, taking to the sky. A startled yelp flew from his shocked lips. Yishay and Kyneugh, followed by the Turks, ran into the room.

"RUFUS!" Tifa screamed after him. Shots were fired at the flying entity.

"Careful! Don't hit the Vice President," Knife fussed, running toward the stairs.

"SIR!" The rest of the Turks called after him. Yishay, Sebastian, and Kyneugh jumped up the hole in the ceiling, while Jenova turned back to the group below.

_**"Tifa, you will be die by my hand, mark my words!"**_ Jenova called out to the Princess, before flying through the roof, with Rufus in her grasp. The Turks ran after them, using the stairs Knife took, to get up the roof. Tifa tried to get up but fell toward the ground, only to be caught in Sephiroth's grasp.

"We have to help him," Tifa locked eyes with Sephiroth, struggling against him.

"I know, but first I need to get you to the infirmary. Now, let's go," he left no room for debate, sweeping her into his arms. She glared at him.

"This changes nothing between us,"

"I never asked for your forgiveness,"

"You don't even care that your leader was taken, do you?"

"Since when, does what I care about, matter to you?"

Tifa pouted, "It doesn't! Aww," she moaned and Sephiroth quickly placed her on the table, removing his coat from her body, to survey the damage.

"These wounds are becoming infected," he adjusted his bangle on his wrist, casting Esuna on her burns, "that should help until you get medical attention,"

"Why are you helping me?" Tifa asked, her weak body slumping against his chest.

"Because I made a promise," he replied, situating the coat around her body.

Tifa raised her head, catching his eyes, "To who?"

"You are quite inquisitive, aren't you?" he raised a brow with a smirk on his face. Tifa rolled her eyes, sighing in irritation.

"And you are quite evasive," she countered. Sephiroth swept her into his arms again, walking out of the lab. They made their way down the long hallway, leading to the elevator. Tifa took in the blood smears and black soot on the white floors.

"Lucrecia,"

"Huh?" Tifa asked, picking her head up to look at him. He kept his face forward, pressing the button for the elevator.

"I made a promise to Lucrecia,"

"How do you know her?" she asked as he stepped into the elevator.

"She's my mother," he replied and Tifa gasped, settling into his arms. Sephiroth's brow twitched. _Why did I tell her that?_

"You look just like her," she mumbled, berating herself for admitting that out loud. She turned away from his intense gaze.

"Thank you,"

"I still hate you,"

"Hmm," he chuckled, "I'm aware, but as I stated before, I did not ask for your forgiveness,"

* * *

><p>Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of The Journey!<p>

**Author's Notes:**

The reason for such a soon chapter was in dedication for my friends birthday! Happy Birthday, and may it be a great one! Also there are translations for the conversation between Sephiroth and Jenova. It is in Latin and I hope that I do not offend anyone. Don't forget to review with your questions, comments, or likes/dislikes. Adios!

Jenova One Winged Angel translations:

**Quare operor vos reprobo mihi?**

Why do you reject me?

**EGO tantum volo quis est optimus vobis?**

I only want what is best for you?

**Quoniam EGO teneo quis est optimus mihi.**

Because I know what is best for me.

**Non vos!**

Not you!

**Tamen totus Volvo est delecto vos.**

But all I want is to love you.

**Haud, vos volo tempero mihi!**

No, you want to control me!

**EGO mos exspecto vos quoad capit.**

I will wait for you as long as it takes.

**Tunc vos ero exspecto diu.**

Then you will be waiting a long time.

**Vos es dignitas exspecto**

You are worth the wait.

~Auktober


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Veld and his group of Turks, hid in the mountains of Corel, surveying the Shinra Base. _Felicia what are you doing? _He thought, pulling the binoculars from his face. He narrowed his eyes at a burning truck.

"What in the world happened here?" Veld said aloud, passing the binoculars to Reno.

"It looks like some serious shit went down over there," Reno replied, turning to get a better look at the trampled battle field.

"We have got to find a way inside," Veld mumbled, his eyes sweeping over the Turks, "Does anyone have any ideas?" The group looked back at him stunned, shaking their heads no.

"Hell I say we go through the front door," Reno shrugged at the irritated scowls he got from his fellow Turks.

"I don't believe that will be the best course of action, Reno," Gun replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"Gee, lighten up, I was just joking," Reno snubbed.

"This isn't a game, Reno, there are people's lives involved," Martial Arts chastised further.

"Going through the front door is a really bad idea," a deep voice rumbled above them. The Turks jumped to their feet aiming their weapons at the man in the red cloak.

Veld smiled, "Lower your weapons," he commanded, turning his back on the man, "You're late Valentine,"

Vincent leapt off the boulder above them, landing neatly beside Veld, who handed him the binoculars. He handed them back without looking, "I know a way into the base to avoid detection,"

Veld chuckled, "Of course you do," he turned to the rest of the Turks, "Nunchaku, you have the explosives?"

"Yes, sir," he showed the bag to Veld, who nodded. "I'm ready to set the charges whenever you are sir,"

"Good, Nunchaku and Martial Arts, I want you two to set the charges in the areas I told you, and Gun and Shot-Gun, I want you to cover them. Gun, I'm leaving you in charge. Keep your radio on and check in every fifteen minutes unless something happens. Other than that, maintain radio silence. I will alert you of any changes, understood?" The Turks nodded their heads, "Reno, Rude, you're with me and Vincent,"

"I got it. This guy ain't gonna slow me down, is he, boss?" Reno asked, pointing at Vincent, who blinked in a bored manner.

"Reno, you could learn a thing or two from this man. Show some respect to your elder Turk,"

"Fuck me! This guy's a Turk,"

"Ex-Turk," Vincent replied, "Let's go," he jumped down the mountain slope, with no sound at all.

Veld smiled proudly at Vincent's retreating form, "Alright, Turks, you know what you're supposed to be doing, let's make things happen,"

* * *

><p>Rufus's blonde head drooped as he was dragged unconsciously down the halls of the Corel Base. His designer shoes skidded across the laminate tiles, leaving black scuff marks on the white floor. Fuhito, with Sebastian and Kanos flanking him, trailed behind the unconscious Vice President.<p>

"Kanos, have the codes to launch the missiles been discovered?" Fuhito asked as they turned corner of the unending hallway.

"No, Master. We have not been successful," Kanos's distorted voice bounced off the walls, "however, we have discovered that voice prints and codes must come from two senior members in Shinra Corp. We have Commander Burton and if we can get the Vice President to cooperate, we will have access to their arsenal,"

Fuhito nodded his head, absorbing the information. "I will tell Yishay to continue trying, in the mean time, Have Tierce escort Commander Burton to the Launch Pad Center, and I want you to bring Elfe here," he paused, watching his Ravens' dragging Rufus into an interrogation room. "We might need her,"

"Yes, my Master," Kanos bowed, before leaving to complete his task.

Fuhito entered the room, just as Rufus was hand-cuffed to the chair. His blonde head slumped against his chest. He nodded to a Raven standing beside the Vice President, and the creature punched the blonde man.

"Ugh!" he groaned, opening one of his eyes. He found it difficult to focus, but snarled when Fuhito's smug face came into view, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hello there Mr. Vice President," Fuhito closed the gap between them, "I need you to tell me your codes for the missiles,"

"You what," Rufus asked, his eyes swimming around in his head.

Fuhito sighed, "I really don't like repeating myself, but since you are disoriented and you were a major benefactor to my cause, I will allow you this,"

"Why do you want the codes?" Rufus asked, looking around the room, gauging his surroundings.

"Because," Fuhito leaned into Rufus's face, "I want to start a war,"

* * *

><p>Lazard followed Cissnei down a dark hallway, which he had never seen before this time. There was muted light coming from a room at the end of the hallway, and he simply followed the Turk, with blind faith.<p>

"Where is this, Cissnei?"

"This is a floor between floors. It's the Turk floor, sir," she replied over her shoulder. "Hurry, the others are waiting,"

Lazard nodded as they entered the room. He found Katana, leaning against the wall, wearing a scowl. Elena and Knife sat on the right side of the room, and Two Guns crouched on the floor, looking at him suspiciously. Rod and Muscles flanked Tseng, who had Dark Nation sitting at his feet. Her tail swirled around the Turk's leg.

"What's this about, Tseng?" Lazard asked, sweeping over the group.

"Veld trusted you with this plan, considering you are Rufus's brother, and as his brother he trusts you extensively; therefore, we must trust you as well,"

"How did you kn~"

"We're Turks, we know everything," Tseng dead-panned, blinking in a bored manner.

"Alright, I'm listening,"

"Good, as we speak, Veld is in Corel trying to stop and rescue his daughter Felicia, codename Elfe, and due to the events of the night, Rufus will also be acquired,"

"Thank goodness," Lazard sighed, raking his fingers through his hair.

"We are going to rendezvous with that Turk team, when President Shinra deploys us in the morning,"

"How do you know that he wi~"

"We've been doing this awhile and we can pretty much assume the President's actions,"

"Okay, what do you need me to do? How can I help?"

"Continue doing what you have been doing for us in the past. Help us when asked and that is all, sir. You need to act oblivious to any knowledge that we have shared with you,"

"Alright," Lazard nodded, he narrowed his eyes when Katana approached him.

"You dropped this Director," the man replied, putting the scrambler in Lazard's hand.

"So you knew?"

Tseng shrugged, "Next time come to us,"

Lazard chuckled, looking at the device in his hands.

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes watched the sleeping form of the Princess of Wutai. Sephiroth noticed every breath, groan, or sigh she took. He narrowed his eyes at a bruise on her arm, watching it shrink on a microscopic level.<p>

Glass and space were the only obstacles separating them. The General stood in the observation room, looming above this particular recovery room. He was shrouded in darkness, watching over her in the shadows.

Sephiroth noticed Zack, sitting on a stool between Aerith and Tifa, with a bowed head. The raven haired teen reached out his hands, grabbing the Princess's hand in one and the Cetra's hand in the other. He frowned at the worried expression on Zack's face, before turning his gaze to the clasped hands of young SOLDIER and the Princess. Tightness and a burn pulled at his chest, and he tugged at the discomfort, yet he was unsuccessful at assuaging the sensation. Sephiroth gasped, realizing his frustration, he longed to sit where Zack was sitting, at the Princess's side. He snarled in irritation for his weak moment, but continued to watch Tifa resting. A small smile formed on her lips.

Sephiroth turned at the opening of the door, locking eyes with Genesis and Angeal.

"I figured we'd find you here," Genesis retorted, taking a look out of the glass. He looked at the trio below, and smiled. _He's obsessed. This is good, he needs this._

"What are you doing here?" Sephiroth looked out of the window, watching over Tifa once more.

"Looking for you apparently," Angeal shrugged, narrowing his eyes at Zack, "That kid has gotten stronger,"

"I know," Genesis replied, catching eyes with Angeal, "I think it's about time for a promotion,"

"You guys should have seen him," Angeal smiled, "Training with Cloud has been really good for him," he turned serious; "I think Aerith is the real deal. She was having a vision when arrived at the apartment, and was over taken by some force. It knocked poor Zack across the room," Angeal paused, "Her precognition powers are developing rapidly. None of us have displayed the Cetra power to see the future,"

"I told you she was special Angeal," Genesis wore a smug expression.

"That same creature from Nibelheim, that over took me," Sephiroth paused, "has taken over Fuhito, and the creature wants to kill the Princess,"

"What? Why? How?" Genesis fired off question after question.

"The answers elude me," Sephiroth turned to the Crimson General, "however; I will not allow anything to harm her. I will protect her,"

"Wow, look at you," Angeal joked, "to get your attention, all a girl has to do is kick the shit out of you," he laughed, giving Genesis a shove, who smiled. Sephiroth rolled his eyes, watching her sleep once more.

"I made a promise, and I intend to keep it,"

* * *

><p>The Corel hostages, and what was left of AVALANCHE and SOLDIER, sat deflated in the Shinra base cells. A Raven stood at the exit and another sat at a monitor, watching the comings and goings of people in the Prison Chamber. Commander Burton paced in a circle, much to the annoyance of Barret.<p>

The first class SOLDIER surveyed the room, looking at the broken people. Across from him, he saw Elfe slumped against the wall, leaning on Shears's shoulder, and Shalua rocking back and forth, with her knees to her chest. In his cell, he turned at a female groan. Stephen saw a shivering Myrna, being cradled by Barret and their son sitting beside him. He kneeled in front of dark skinned man, who narrowed his eyes at SOLDIER.

"Somethin' I can help you wit?" the burly man grumbled.

"How is she?" he asked with a concerned expression.

Barret softened, "She's pregnant and she has Sanguinis Syndrome. Myrna ain't had her damn supplement in a week, and it's taking a toll on her,"

Stephen nodded his head, "Myrna, can you hold on for us? I'm gonna get you out of here,"

The trembling woman smiled at him, reaching out a hand to the Commander, who gently took it, "Thank you," she whispered, and Barret nodded at the SOLDIER. He rubbed his wife's back.

Dyne scuffed at him, from the next cell, "That's big talk. Where da hell was you when we were held up in that damn City hall for the last two weeks? Huh? Where were ya when them damn Ravens killed over half of the citizens of Corel?" he stood clenching the bars in his fists, "You were here, sipping ya damn tea!"

"Dyne," Eleanor fussed, tugging at her husband's arm, "that is quite enough," she gasped, when he snatched away from her. A chorus of snorts and nods from the Corel citizens followed the irate man, agreeing whole heartedly with Dyne.

"I'm sorry," was all Stephen could muster, looking down in shame.

Everyone looked around when the exit door opened, revealing Tierce and Kanos. Shears gasped, standing to his feet.

"Not you too, Tierce," he asked, "Kanos?" grabbing the bars.

"Hello, Shears," Tierce replied in a distorted voice. The dark Raven looked past him at Elfe, who glared in hatred. "Fuhito would like a word with you, and you," he finished, pointing at Commander Burton.

Kanos opened the cell, and Shears ran at him, with a swinging fist. The Raven backhanded the man into a wall, walking over to Elfe, who shuddered. Shears was out cold and Elfe glared at the Raven. He loomed over her, before reaching down and picking her up. The Raven slung her over his shoulder, walking out of the Prison Chamber; while Tierce cuffed the Commander, leading him out of the chamber as well.

* * *

><p>Vincent's red cloak trailed behind him, reminiscent of bright burning flame. The Turks kept alert eyes cast around them as they made their way across the metal beams in the ceiling. The sweltering heat surrounded them, and sweat drizzled down the necks and back of the Turks. Reno glared at the back of Vincent. <em>I can learn a thing or two from? Bullshit! I'm the best Turk there ever was or ever will be, yo. That shit's the truth! <em>Reno thought, looking to his left at Rude, whose bald head glistened with sweat. _ He got my main man sweating like a whore in church. This shit for the birds, yo. _

Vincent paused at the sound of a voice, flowing through the ceiling. He signaled to Veld. _I think that's Rufus down there. _The gunslinger thought, walking across the beams.

Kneeling to hear what is going on, Veld placed his ear as close to the roof as possible. "I can't make out what's going on down there,"

"What's going on?" Reno asked, whispering to Rude, who shrugged his shoulder, "I don't like this. We're stuck up here and can't see a damn thing," he turned to fuss at Vincent, pausing when he saw the man messing with a plastered styrofoam square. "What are you doing?" he hissed at Vincent, who dropped down to the floor, without the least bit of noise. Reno frowned, turning to Veld, who brushed passed him, dropping to the ground too.

"Come on," Rude waved at Reno.

Vincent leaned against the door, his eyes shifting back and forth, before resting on Veld.

"What's going on, Valentine," Veld asked.

"Rufus is inside, they're interrogating him," Vincent leaned back to the door, "He's not telling them anything,"

Veld smirked, "That's my boy,"

"What's going on now, Valentine?" Reno asked, tapping the electro-mag rod on his shoulder. Vincent remained quiet, before jerking his head from the door.

"Someone's coming," he whispered, dashing into the next room. Veld and the others followed him, entering into the dark observation room for the interrogation.

"How did you know~" Reno paused his snide remark, upon noticing Rufus handcuffed to a chair, "Boss," he growled, glaring through the glass. The blonde was bruised and bloody, where he was slumped in the chair. His left eye was nearly swollen shut and his nose was out of joint.

"I wonder what Fuhito is asking him," Veld asked aloud, tucking his gun in the holster.

Vincent turned on the sound for the room, and everyone gasped.

* * *

><p>Fuhito sighed, crossing his arms against his chest, "This is becoming boring Mr. Vice President. Just tell me your codes and the beating will stop,"<p>

"I will lose my value if I tell you that, and what is to stop you from killing me then?" he asked, spitting blood on the floor.

"You're more valuable to me alive, Rufus, if I kill you then President Shinra will just drop nuclear warhead on the entire area, but if you are alive,"

Rufus nodded his head, "I see,"

"So tell me the codes and I will let you rest,"

"Um . . ." he choked, coughing violently. He tilted his head back, looking to the roof of the room. "No, I will not be the cause of a World War,"

"Such insolence!" Fuhito growled, grabbing Rufus by his throat. The Vice President smiled at him.

"Losing your cool, Professor," Rufus taunted.

Fuhito shoved him back in the chair. Turning when the door opened, Fuhito smiled when the Raven came in, with Elfe dangling on his shoulder. He dropped the woman on the ground, and she hissed in pain, dragging herself into a ball.

"Hello Elfe, how is that leg?" he remarked with a grin, kicking her and she glared at him. Fuhito turned to Rufus, "Tell me the codes or she dies,"

Rufus shrugged, "Do what you will, I am not telling you anything,"

Fuhito scuffed, "So you would allow, Veld's daughter to die? Your precious protector?"

"I know whose daughter she is; I am still not telling you a damn thing,"

"Fine," Fuhito nodded his head, "then I will simply kill her then," he removed his sword from his hip, walking over to the woman. "I have been wanting to kill you a long time, Felicia," he thrust the sword into her side, and shrill scream pierced Rufus's ears. His mouth fell opened. Fuhito yanked the sword out of her, meeting the Vice President's eyes. Elfe moaned. Her blood pooled around her body. "Tell me the code, Rufus,"

"Don't tell him anything!" Elfe whispered, peering into his azure eyes.

"Tell me now, or I will carve out her heart,"

"He won't do it," she moaned, "He still needs me,"

"I will kill her, Rufus, give me the codes, or you will witness her death,"

Rufus shook his head, "I will not let you start a World War,"

"So be it!" Fuhito spat, bringing the sword down to her.

"WAIT! Please, wait," Rufus dropped his head, turning away from Elfe's betrayed expression, "You need my voice print to arm the missiles, just stop this,"

"No, you can't tell him the codes,"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Rufus growled at her.

"I'M DEAD ANYWAY!" she yelled back, coughing up blood.

Fuhito smiled at Rufus, nodding at the Raven behind him to release the handcuffs. "Right this way, Mr. Vice President," he said, stepping out of the way for the Ravens to drag Rufus out of the room. "Kanos put her in the lab. As soon as I am done with the missiles, I want to begin the procedure, understood?"

"Yes, Master," Kanos bowed and the room was empty.

* * *

><p>Veld quaked with anger and Vincent placed a hand on his shoulder, grabbing the elder Turk's attention.<p>

"Not yet, we have to save the hostages,"

"He will pay for what he has done to my daughter and Rufus," Veld declared, meeting Vincent's blank gaze.

"Don't forget the mission, Veld," and the Director nodded his head, pulling away from Vincent.

"I'm gonna rip that son of a bitch to shreds!" Reno growled, punching a wall. "We're gonna get 'im sir. I'll bet my next paycheck on it, that motherfucker is going to die today."

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Journey! Don't forget to review! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

President Oswald walked briskly down the long hallway, leading to the board room. His sharp blue eyes took in the destruction surrounding him and anger boiled in his chest.

"Sir, we are receiving more reports," the female assistant announced over the President's shoulder, holding the piece on her ear. He glanced at her.

"Enough, I will be appraised of all the information I need during the meeting," he grumbled, holding out his hand. The assistant placed a cup of steaming coffee within his grasp. Taking a gulp, he stopped in place, spitting the liquid on the floor. "What is this?" he turned to her, "This taste horrible! I want another coffee at once," he yelled, shoving the hot cup into the Assistant's hand. Rolling his eyes, the President continued toward the boardroom.

"Yes, sir," she nodded, chasing behind him. They rounded the corner and she was stopped by two guards, while the President kept walking. "Sir," she called out to him.

"Get me a good cup of coffee!" he roared, before walking through the two large cherry-wood doors. Oswald stormed into the room. His harsh glare fell on all of his Directors, and Generals who stood at attention, before meeting Sephiroth's icy gaze. He nodded at the young General, taking a seat at the head of the table. "What in the hell happened to my tower," Oswald asked. The room fell into silence. An angry tremor rolled up Oswald's back and he growled.

"We were attacked by Fuhito, the current leader of AVALANCHE," Sephiroth began, "It was a surprise attack and had it not been for Aerith Gainsborough and the initiative of General Rhapsodos, it is possible we would have sustained more damage,"

"The Cetra," Oswald asked, catching eyes with Genesis, who nodded.

"Yes, sir," he began, "She informed Lt. Fair of a vision she had of an incoming attack by AVALANCHE, and considering that her Cetra blood is stronger than anyone here, I was inclined to believe her," Genesis finished with a nod.

"Through General Rhapsodos coordinating efforts, we were able to sustain minimal damage," Angeal nodded at President Shinra. Hollander smiled at his sons with pride.

"However, Professor Hojo's unsuccessful attempt at experimentation on Princess Tifa led to the capture of Vice President Shinra. The Turks and I tried to prevent Fuhito from capturing him; however, we failed in our attempt. The Princess sustained considerable damage from said experiments, therefore, I could not pursue the enemy to the best of my ability," Sephiroth finished his report. He met the President's harsh gaze with a look of boredom on his face.

"Thank you Generals," he nodded at them, "Hollander, how is the Cetra and Princess now?"

"They are resting sir," he began, "however; I might have a solution that could destroy the Ravens,"

"I'm listening,"

"Scarlet, is THEIA capable of firing an ion blast at Corel?"

The blonde woman nodded, "Yes, it is, but it would destroy the entire town,"

"Do it! I want Corel, the Ravens, and Fuhito destroyed by the end of the day,"

"Sir, are you declaring war on AVALANCHE," Tseng asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yes, I am declaring war on the AVALANCHE Rebels! By this day's end, I want them to be but a smear, on the map of Gaia. Am I understood," he asked, catching eyes with everyone around the table.

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

"Tseng, I couldn't help but notice that Veld is not here, why is that?" Oswald asked.

"Director Veld has defected for his daughter, sir," Tseng looked down in shame, "I believe he has taken a few of the Turks with him, whether they are aware of his duplicity is yet to be determined, sir,"

"Tseng, I want you to leave for Corel immediately, with your remaining Turks, and when you arrive, take the Turks under his authority into custody, and kill Veld and his daughter. That is an order,"

Tseng bowed his head, "Yes sir," he stood from his seat, departing from the room.

Oswald looked around the room, at the faces of his Directors and Generals. There was a mixture of fear, anger, and disappointment lingering among his people.

"My son has been taken, my tower has been attacked, and my Corel Base has been overrun by the enemy," Oswald declared, "I will not stand for this!" he slammed his fist into the table. "I want results! And by Gaia I want them now," he growled, "I don't care how. Just get it done! Meeting adjourned,"

* * *

><p>Aerith opened her eyes, peering at her surroundings. She saw Tifa lying in the bed next to hers and Zack sat between them. The worried teen leaned on his thighs, his chin resting on his clasped hands. <em>Poor Zack. <em>Aerith thought, reaching toward him. Before she could touch him, Zack snapped his head around.

"Aerith!" he exclaimed, wrapping her in a bear hug, "You scared the hell out of me,"

"I'm sorry," she giggled, tightening her arms around him. She kissed his cheek, releasing him to meet his eyes.

"You, Cloud, and Tifa are gonna give me gray hair before I'm twenty," he grumbled with a pout, "how are you feeling?"

Aerith stroked his cheek, "Lucky to have such a good boyfriend,"

"No, I'm the lucky one," Zack replied, seeking her lips with his own, chastely pecking her. He searched her bright green eyes and felt overwhelming love for this woman. "Aerith, I have to tell you something,"

"I already know, Zack. Your feelings for Tifa are not resolved. I understand you're confused and I'm not mad. Take your time in deciding,"

Zack shook his head, "I was conflicted but now, I know the truth," he chuckled sardonically, "It took last night to prove to me," he sighed, "I love you, Aerith,"

The flower girl gasped, throwing her arms around him again, "I love you too, Zack," they held tightly to the other.

The couple looked up at the Intercom buzzing, "All SOLDIERS and Infantry Cadets, please report to 49th Floor,"

Zack caught eyes with Aerith, "I gotta go, but I'll be back as soon as the meeting is over,"

Aerith nodded her head, accepting Zack's kiss before he left the room. She prepared to lie back into the covers, when a whisper in her mind stopped her.

_Aerith, you have to get Tifa to Corel. The Planet needs her there._

_ How am I supposed to do that Lucrecia? Besides, she's in bad shape._ Aerith spoke to the woman in her head.

_You are Cetra, Aerith. All of the powers you need are at your disposal. Contact Genesis and he will believe you and he can help. Tell him the Goddess seeks his assistance. _

Aerith shook her head, _how am I supposed to do that? You want me to just call him and ask him to come here? That's impossible!_

_ Why?_

_ Are you serious? The PHS lines are disconnected in this room and there are cameras everywhere._

_ Aerith, reach out with your mind. Tell him to come and I can assure you he will. _Lucrecia replied candidly.

_How? How am I supposed to do that? _Aerith heard Lucrecia sigh in her mind.

_Aerith, visualize his face in your mind and talk to him. It is important that you do this. The fate of Gaia rests on you succeeding in your mission._

_ I feel like I'm going to throw-up._ Aerith moaned in her mind, she heard Lucrecia giggle.

_Aerith, you are going to do well. I believe in you. _

_ Lucrecia? Lucrecia?_ Aerith frowned at the woman's absence in her mind. "Okay, I have to visualize General Rhapsodos's face, and then I talk to him? This sounds crazy!" She looked at Tifa resting the bed and her resolve was set. "I can do this,"

* * *

><p>Stephen looked around the room of the Launch Control Center, noticing the red glow that signified that control pad was armed, needing only his voice print and code. He relaxed in the fact that he was the only one around with codes to fire the missiles in the silos. <em>Another First Class SOLDIER or a Shinra executive is needed to fire those blooming missiles. Thank Gaia.<em>

Stephen looked to his left, watching the Raven Yishay press a sequence of buttons. The Commander felt sorry for the corrupted SOLDIER. _It wasn't like we were mates . . . but I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially a fellow SOLDIER._ Stephen thought, watching as another Raven walked past him to blinking controls behind the ex-Major.

Stephen rolled his eyes in irritation. _I have got to find a way to get the hostages out of here. It is absolute rubbish that these people have had to endure incarceration for so long, with no hope of help. However, I never expected Shinra to turn their backs on their own. Rubbish it is. _Stephen thought bitterly, turning at the door opening for Fuhito. Trailing behind the demented Scientist was Rufus being dragged by two Ravens.

"Sir," Stephen asked the Vice President in alarm, standing to his feet. Rufus raised his throbbing head, meeting the worried gaze of the Commander.

"Sit down, Commander," Fuhito warned and Yishay shoved him back into his seat.

"You have no bloody honour, Fuhito!" Stephen yelled at him, and the Scientist shrugged.

"Your point being, Commander,"

Stephen looked at Rufus, who was dragged to the chair. His eye was swelling rapidly and blood drizzled from his mouth and nose. The Commander shook his head, "No honour at all," he growled, snatching the sword from Yishay's holster, aiming it at Fuhito's throat.

Fuhito smiled, tilting his head at Rufus, "Do you want me to kill your Vice President?"

Stephen dragged his eyes to Fuhito's gesture, realizing the Scientist's sword was held against Rufus's spine. _When did he have time?_ "You blooming bastard,"

"That may be, but I can rapidly heal my wound. How about the rug rat, will you leave him defenseless? Do you think he will be able to walk again, after I run him through?" Fuhito sighed, "Have a seat Commander Burton,"

Stephen was disarmed and placed back into his seat. He glowered at Fuhito, who appeared to be humored by the SOLDIER. He watched Rufus being placed in the chair beside him. _He looks bloody awful, he does. _

"Now that the excitement is over," Fuhito began, taking a seat across from Rufus and Stephen, "I need your codes and voice prints for the missiles,"

"Why?" Stephen asked, looking over his shoulder at Yishay, who was typing rapidly on the computer.

"I am going to start a war today," Fuhito shrugged, crossing his leg.

"Well I'm not telling you," Stephen smirked, but his mouth dropped when Fuhito rammed his sword into Rufus's shoulder. A cry of pain echoed about the room. "You've lost your sodding mind, mate!"

"Just tell him, Commander, we have a contingency plan to stop the missiles from reaching their targets," Rufus whispered, glaring at Fuhito, "We will stop you, of that I am sure,"

"Vice President . . ."

"It is an order, Commander, by the Vice President of Shinra,"

Fuhito smiled slyly, "Excellent," he began, standing to his feet, "Yishay fire on the remaining three of the five great nations, Wutai, Icicle, and Mideel. I've already taken care of Midgar and Cosmo Canyon," he sneered at the Commander.

"Is that true? You attacked Midgar?" Stephen asked, locking eyes with Rufus, who nodded.

"Yes, he attacked us last night,"

Stephen growled, "And now you want to attack my home country! I will make you pay with your life, Fuhito,"

Fuhito grabbed his throat, "Give me your best shot Commander, I'll even let you live for the chance," his eyes glowed red as he pushed the man back into the chair, "Yishay, when they've finished giving you the code take them back to the cell. I have a date with angry ex-AVALANCHE leader,"

* * *

><p>Tseng stared ahead, focusing on the mountains of Corel, in the distance. They were an hour away from their destination. Leaning forward on Rufus's favorite shotgun, he could faintly hear the Turks talking amongst themselves behind him. This was a day of change for the Turk Organization. His brows furrowed, thinking of Rufus's capture. <em>We failed him. <em>Tseng thought darkly, glancing back at his team. _And Veld has to clean up our mess yet again. How are we going to do this without him? _

"Don't worry sir,"

Tseng turned to the smiling face of Elena, "Excuse me?"

"Everything is going to work out, sir,"

"I wish I could share in your optimism, Elena," he turned to the mountains, "I deal in facts,"

Elena scuffed, "I do too sir. We are Turks," she locked eyes with him, "we get the job done,"

Tseng bowed his head, "My apologies. You are correct. We do get the job done,"

"That's right sir," Elena nodded her head, adjusting the headphones on her ear.

"Elena contact Veld, let him know of our position, use the Turk channel five, so that it will not be traced. Veld is waiting on us to relay the information,"

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

><p>Genesis watched as the last of the SOLDIERS and Infantry filed into the large assembly hall. He noticed that Zack was among the last to come. Sharing a look with Angeal, the brothers watched him push his way to the middle of the Second Class SOLDIERS.<p>

There were hundreds of men lined around the room, SOLDIERS on one side and Infantry on the other. _How did so many people fit in this room? This is not nearly half of our forces. The others are on other missions, meeting us there, or recovering from last night's battle, yet there are so many warriors ready for war._ Genesis thought, sweeping over the sea of warriors below the stage he, Lazard, Sephiroth, Angeal, and Infantry Commanders and Generals were standing on.

Genesis met Lazard's gaze, nodding in his direction. The blonde approached him, standing beside the Crimson General.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here and help me coordinate? You did such an amazing job last night, and it seems like a shame to have all three generals in the field,"

"My materia talents will be needed in battle; therefore, I must again decline your tempting offer,"

"I can't get you to change your mind?"

"Afraid, not, I have to watch over Sephiroth and Angeal. Poor things would be lost without me,"

"I can imagine," Lazard chuckled, placing a hand on the red head's shoulder.

The room was alive with buzz and chatter, until Sephiroth took a step toward the podium, and everyone became silent. Genesis scuffed at the crowd. _As soon as the Ice King takes, a step forward silence descends over the room. Humph. I could do that as well. _

"Warriors of Shinra," he began, "The President has declared war on AVALANCHE. The enemy has struck us preemptively, in the safety of our home. Not only did the enemy attack us, they captured our Vice President,"

Angry murmurs filled the room. Genesis watched the fire erupt in their eyes and the tension in their muscles brought and an aggressive edge to the crowd.

"I guess you are not as affected by this than I am," he asked the crowd and angry roars filled the room. "Monsters invaded our home and took away our future leader. Let us take him back,"

Genesis looked on in awe. _He is working the crowd and has yet to raise his voice or show any outward emotion. What is his secret?_ The Crimson General crossed his arms against his chest, watching the crowd. He snickered.

_Genesis?_

The red head frowned, looking around for the voice that called him. Lazard looked at him strangely.

_Genesis, please can you hear me?_

The voice was soft and feminine. He scanned the room for the source. _How odd? _He thought with a frown.

_Yes it is odd, but you can hear me?_

Genesis gasped, "Who are you?" he whispered.

"Excuse me?" Lazard asked him, staring at him with concern.

"Nothing," he whispered back, "I need to get some air. I shall return momentarily,"

"All right," Lazard replied hesitantly.

Genesis briskly walked to the exit, stepping out into the hallway. "Who are you and why are you in my head? I am not accustomed to others playing around in here, and as I disclaimer for future instances, I do not like it," Genesis snapped, placing his hands on his hips.

_Oh . . . Um I'm so sorry the Goddess told me to seek you for assistance._

"The Goddess?" Genesis raised a brow, "You have yet to relay your identity,"

_Oh, I'm sorry. This is Aerith. Will you please come to the infirmary? I really need your help._

"Miss Gainsborough? Ha! I will be there momentarily,"

* * *

><p>Elfe watched the Ravens move about the room, preparing the instruments and devices. The laboratory was small compared to the one AVALANCHE had in Midgar, but the room was intimidating nonetheless. Good things never happened to her when she was in a lab. Looking to her left, Elfe noticed the tray with sharp tools on them. <em>For me, I'm sure. <em>She thought, sitting up slightly to see three men sized tubes, glowing with Mako. The aqua colored glare stung her eyes, forcing her to lie back on the bed. Kyneugh approached her, grabbing her wrist and clamping it down to a metal board.

"Kyneugh," Elfe began, the Raven turned, meeting Elfe's frighten gaze. Sclera and purple burned into dark brown, "Please, let me go,"

"I cannot," she retorted, her voice distorted and inhuman.

"Please, we use to be friends. Fuhito is going to kill me,"

"I cannot disobey my master,"

"What about me?" Elfe whispered, "Do I not matter?"

"You are the host of Zircoinade, you are of most importance," Kyneugh replied with a tilt of her head.

"I'm going to die," Elfe mumbled, looking toward the ceiling.

"That outcome seems likely," Kyneugh nodded, tightening the straps across Elfe's body.

"How's our patient?"

Elfe snarled at Fuhito's voice entering the room. He appeared to her left, smiling down at her. She growled at the caress he placed on the shard in her hand. "Don't touch me,"

"I'm sorry; it wasn't you I was interested in touching,"

"I hate you. I should have listened to High Father Bugenhagen when he warned me about you,"

"Yes, you should have," Fuhito sighed, leaning down into her face, "but your sacrifice will save the world. With your death, the planet will live,"

"We are ready, master," Kyneugh informed Fuhito.

"Excellent," he turned back to Elfe, "any last words,"

"Yeah," she replied, before spitting in his face, "I hope you die a painful death,"

"Hmm," he chuckled, wiping the saliva from his cheek and onto her shirt, "That might be your fantasy for me, but your death is reality. Scalpel," he replied, looking into her eyes, "I was going to give you anesthesia for the pain, for old time's sake," he shrugged. "And risk weakening Zircoinade, but~" Kyneugh placed the instrument into his hand. "I changed my mind. This is really going to hurt,"

* * *

><p>Aerith wrung her hands, impatiently waiting to see if contacting Genesis really worked. She looked to her left, after hearing Tifa sigh. Aerith looked at the sleeping young woman. <em>How am I supposed to convince the Princess of her destiny, if I can barely believe my own? <em>She shook her head at the soft rapt at her door and Genesis popped his head into the room.

Aerith jumped from the bed, "You came," she smiled, running toward him, "I can't believe it worked,"

"How on Gaia did you get inside my head?" he asked with a smirk, leaning against the door.

"It's a long story," she rubbed her arm, "I really need your help,"

"What other powers do you have that rest of us do not?"

"Excuse me?" Aerith shook her head, "Why would you have powers like mine,"

"Jenova cells," he shrugged, "She was a Cetra just like you,"

"I was told that I was the last remaining Cetra," Aerith shook her head again, "Never mind that right now, I really need your help,"

"What do you mean you are the last remaining Cetra?" Genesis asked with a tilt of his head. He closed the gap between them and Aerith took a step back from his imposing figure.

"General please I will ask her the next time we speak if Jenova was a Cetra, but will you help me now?"

"Yes, my lady, what do you need of me?" Genesis asked, walking around Aerith and farther into the room.

"The Goddess wants us to get Tifa to Corel,"

"Excuse me?" Genesis raised a brow, "You want me to commit treason against my country?"

"Please, I know I'm asking a lot but Tifa is the only one that will be able to stop the Abomination,"

"Abomination?"

"Yes, if Tifa does not get to Corel in a few hours, the world will end,"

Genesis watched the sleeping figure of Tifa, "There is no hate only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess hero of the dawn, healer of worlds," he turned to Aerith, "I will help you,"

"I told you I would be back after . . ." Zack trailed off, looking from Aerith to Genesis, "What's going on?"

"Zack," Aerith began but paused when Genesis held up a hand.

"We're breaking Tifa out of Shinra to fight in Corel, because Aerith had a vision and the Goddess asked us too, and if we don't it will be the end of the world," Genesis raised a brow, "Are you in or out Zachary?"

The Raven haired teen looked from Aerith to Genesis, whose finger tapped impatiently on his crossed arms on his chest. Zack grinned, "Hell yeah, you can count me in,"

* * *

><p>Emperor Godo and Princess Yuffie walked down a hallway of the Wutai Palace. Yuffie snuck a peek at her father, whose face was hard. She shook her head in disbelief. Shinra actually bombed Wutai. There was no mistaken what the analyst conveyed to them. Missiles from the silos of the Corel Shinra Base, landed on the Wutai nation.<p>

"Emperor, what are you going to do?" Yuffie asked, "Tifa is still there,"

"I am left with no options, Yuffie,"

"Father," she began but the glare he sent Yuffie was enough to silence her. They rounded the corner, entering into the Throne Room, and on either side of the aisle, were Wutai Knights and Wutai Crescents, awaiting the verdict. Yuffie followed behind her father's determined paces, coming to stand beside him in front of her throne. Silence choked the room as the warriors waited in anticipation.

"As Emperor of the Wutai Nation, I hereby declare war on Midgar,"

* * *

><p>Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of The Journey. Alright my friends, we are approaching the last five chapters, yay! Thank you all for hanging in there with me, its taken me awhile. Your continued support means the world to me! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Vincent led Veld and the Turks down the halls, of the Corel Shinra Base. They crept through the long pathways, keeping an ever vigilant eye for possible Ravens. The quiet ex-Turk paused in stride, tucking himself against the wall's shadows. Veld glanced over his shoulder, catching eyes with Rude and Reno, before moving closer to Vincent.

"What do you see, Vinny?" Veld asked. The expressionless man glanced at him, holding a fist up, stopping the forward progress, before ducking around the corner. He disappeared from view, leaving a disgruntle Reno, glaring after him.

"Where the hell did he go this time?" Reno grumbled, elbowing Rude, who kept his head forward. "What? Ya not gonna answer me?"

"Reno, what is your problem?" Veld began, locking his harsh gaze on the redhead, "Can you handle this assignment or should I relieve you? Do you need to go out with the others?"

"Sheesh, Veld, I'm just making an observation, yo. What? Can't nobody question ya golden boy?"

"Vincent has done more for the Turks than you will ever know. Show some respect, or find yourself outside with the demolition team,"

Reno clicked his tongue, "Aiight, my bad," he shrugged, "who knew Director Frost had a soft spot for ole Vinny here,"

Veld narrowed his eyes, preparing to reprimand Reno, when Vincent reappeared.

"Someone's coming," Vincent replied, taking Cerberus out of the holster. He aimed the triple barrel hand gun at the space the interloper would come through. Veld and Reno stood ready to attack, and Rude cracked his knuckles. The booted foot falls came closer to their direction, and Reno nearly bounced with anticipation.

Suddenly the footsteps paused and a broad sword was lounged at them, only to be deflected by Vincent's claw. A blur of black and blonde zoomed at Rude and Reno, who attempted to block and attack the fast moving assailant. Veld cocked the gun, aiming it at the back of the assailant's head, and they paused.

Reno raised a brow, "Cloud?"

* * *

><p>Bright light spilled down on Elfe, where she laid on the bed. The metallic vice grip on her arm was cutting deeply into the flesh of left hand. She closed her eyes against the harsh light. <em>So this is it? I'm going to die now.<em> Elfe thought, tugging at the vice in vain. _How did it come to this? All I wanted was to protect the planet, just like High Father taught me. Why has this happened? _

Elfe grimaced in disgust, pulling away from the tender caress she felt on her hand, which sent chills up her back. White blazing heat soon followed as Fuhito dragged the scalpel agonizingly slow, making an incision from her forearm to the palm of her hand. A stubborn tear drizzled out of the corner of her eyes. _I will not scream. I will not give him the satisfaction! I WILL NOT SCREAM!_

Fuhito chuckled, "You can scream if you like, Elfe. No one will see you in your weak moment,"

"You will burn in hell," she whispered, "for all that you have done,"

"You will burn there first," Fuhito growled, digging the scalpel deeper into her connective tissue, "I will make you scream,"

"Do your best,"

* * *

><p>The grumpy Scientist sat in the hospital bed, scowling at the wall in front of him. He took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. The pain medication was not nearly as affective as he wanted but it would have to do, if he were to remain lucid for the conversation he was preparing to have.<p>

Hojo's thoughts traveled to last night's events, and a demented smile peeled his lips. _This pain that I must endure is well worth it. I achieved my goal, and got more of her blood than I intended. What power she possesses._ An excited tremor radiated up his mauled and broken body, thinking about the wonderful experiments he would be able to try thanks to the Princess. _All worth it. _

There was a soft knock, before the door swung open, allowing Oswald Shinra to enter the room. His harsh blue eyes pinpointed Hojo, sitting up on the hospital bed.

"I was informed you wanted to see me?" Oswald asked, with a sarcastic smile, climbing up his lips, "A very pressing matter I was told,"

"I am not amused, Oswald,"

President Shinra shrugged, "I warned you not to cross Rufus," he chuckled, "he is my son, after all,"

"So you know what happened?" Hojo asked with a raised brow.

"Of course, I saw the footage on the plane, when was coming back from Mideel. Very riveting stuff,"

"Never mind that,"

"What is you want, Hojo?"

"Test subjects, particularly the hostages from Corel,"

Oswald frowned, walking closer to the bed, "Why? What have you found out?"

"I have figured out a way to create a perfect host for Jenova," Hojo caught eyes with Oswald, who crossed his arms against his chest.

"How?"

"By crossing Sephiroth and Tifa's DNA, their offspring would be strong enough to contain her pure essence. Imagine all that we can learn from her, the power she would possess, Midgar really would become the ultimate super power of the five great nations,"

"Can you make the child male?"

"Of course not! Sephiroth and the other generals were nearly impossible to control, but a little girl would make a perfect vessel for Jenova," Hojo grinned sinisterly.

"Alright, you can have your test subjects,"

"Thank you, Oswald; you were always one who could see the big picture,"

"Humph," The President snorted, walking toward the door but paused, "who knew my daughter and Valentine would create such a powerful weapon,"

"Sephiroth is one of a kind, but this new child, born of Sephiroth and Tifa, will be far more extraordinary,"

"Indeed," Oswald replied, leaving out of the hospital room.

* * *

><p>Aerith absent-mindedly rubbed her naked wrist, watching as Genesis removed the bracelet, from the sleeping Tifa. The flower girl tilted her head, "How do you know how to remove these bracelets?"<p>

Genesis chuckled, catching eyes with the Cetra, "There is more to me than good looks and brawn, my lady," with a turn of his picks; the bracelet was released and discarded on the bed. "There we are,"

"Thank you General, for helping us,"

"It is my pleasure. The Goddess has requested my assistance, how could I refuse her?" Both Aerith and Genesis turned at Zack entering the hospital room.

"Did you get the uniforms?" Genesis asked, narrowing his eyes at the young SOLDIER.

"Yeah, I got 'em," Zack held up the bundles in each hand.

"Were you spotted by anyone?" the red head pressed further.

"Of course not, I was careful, Gen, relax," Zack tossed a suit to Aerith, who barely caught it. "Um . . . err . . . whose gonna change Tifa?"

Genesis smacked Zack against the head, before snatching the second bundle from his grasp, "Aerith will change her of course. What are you? A barbarian?" the Crimson General bowed his head to Aerith, "Forgive us but it would not be wise for us to leave the room. Allow me to pull the curtain around to give you ladies privacy. The Lieutenant and I will be over here, keeping an eye on the door, my lady,"

"Thank you General,"

"If I am about to commit treason for you, I would appreciate it if you called me Genesis, my lady,"

Zack rubbed his head, "Hey man, don't be getting fresh with my girlfriend,"

Genesis pulled the curtain around, "I haven't the slightest idea of what you speak, Zachary,"

"Sure you don't! With your 'my ladies', I know you. She's off limits,"

Aerith giggled, listening to the SOLDIERS argue as she changed.

* * *

><p>Prince Mishima, with General Nagano and three Wutai Knights, climbed out of the limousine.<p>

"We are here, my lord," the General spoke to his monarch.

"Yes, we are," he smirked, looking over his shoulder at his men, "knights are you prepared,"

"Yes, your highness," they answered simultaneously.

"Excellent, let us make history," Mishima replied, walking through the doors, and entering the Shinra building. Approaching the front desk receptionist, Mishima smiled politely at the beautiful woman.

"Good morning," he began, locking eyes with the receptionist, "I am Prince Mishima of Wutai, and I have an appointment with President Shinra,"

The receptionist smiled dreamily at the Prince, lost in his aura. He chuckled, waving a hand at her, to get her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Prince," she looked on the computer, scanning through the appointment book, "Yes, sir, you do have an appointment with the President,"

"I will be your escort this morning," Katana bowed his head to the monarch, before offering his hand, "I am happy to see that you have made it here without incident, sire," Katana raised his head, meeting Prince Mishima's eyes.

"Yes, our travels to this tower where uneventful,"

"I am relieved, please your highness, follow me. The President awaits your audience,"

"Thank you," Mishima tilted his head, before catching eyes with Nagano, following behind the Turk.

* * *

><p>"What in the hell are you doing here, Cloud?" Reno asked frowning at the Lt. Commander.<p>

"I was sent here to investigate and for good reason," he turned, meeting Veld's stern face. "There are signs of battle outside, Corel is abandoned, and they blew up my military transport, what in the hell is going on here?" Cloud fussed, placing the broad sword in the holder on his back. "I had my driver try to contact the Midgar base, while I investigated around here,"

"Fuhito and his Ravens have taken over this base," Veld informed him, "We're here to rescue the hostages and take Fuhito out. Do you want to join us, Lt. Commander?"

Cloud nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm with you, I saw a couple of Ravens patrolling an area I just came from, maybe we should start there,"

"Lead the way," Veld waved for Cloud to lead, and he nodded, approaching the quiet, ex-Turk. Cloud stared at Vincent, who met his gaze, blinking in a bored manner.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Cloud shook his head, "You look familiar to me,"

"Hmm, let's go," Vincent's deep voice rumbled, causing Cloud to look back at him.

"Very familiar, you sure we haven't met before?"

"Can we do this later, yo? We gotta move," Reno fussed, giving Cloud a shove. The blonde glared at him, before moving down the hallway. The group made their way around the corner, keeping to the edges. Cloud peeped around, noticing two men and three Ravens going around the corner.

"You see that?" Cloud asked Vincent, who nodded.

"That was Rufus," Vincent narrowed his eyes, before quickly darting down the hallway.

"Are you sure?" Veld asked, trailing behind him.

"I don't know but the other guy looked like Commander Burton," Cloud commented, catching up with Vincent.

Reno and Rude chased after the others, trying their best to keep up with them. They nearly ran into the backs of Veld and Cloud, who were peeping around the corner.

"What the hell!" Reno whispered harshly, glaring at the men in front of him, "You can give a better warning than that, yo!"

"Quiet, Reno!" Veld whispered back, watching as Rufus and Stephen were taken into the prison ward of the base. "Looks like we've found them,"

* * *

><p>Fuhito held the shard in the light, inspecting it with a grin on his face. The clear crystallized materia glinted in the light, reflecting a rainbow of colors against his glasses. He turned his gaze to Elfe, who was paling fast. Her eyes rolled around wearily in her head, unable to focus on anything.<p>

"I must admit," Fuhito began, "I'm impressed, you didn't scream once," he replied with a shrug. "Kyneugh, bring the other piece,"

"Yes, master," she bowed her head, walking with the shard on a cloth. Fuhito met the Raven, grabbing the shard. He held a piece in each hand.

_**Do it my love, put them together. We will be invincible.**_

_Yes my dark goddess, all of our plans are close to being realized._

"Fuhito?" Elfe whispered, searching for him.

The Scientist sighed, walking over to her, "What is it?"

"I hope this is worth it," she gasped, her eyes closing as she passed out from the pain.

Fuhito looked at the dying girl strangely, before turning his gaze back to the shards.

_**It will be worth it. Now put the pieces together.**_

Slowly, the Scientist brought the shards together and sparks danced between the pieces as the gap between them closed. With one last breath, Fuhito brought the shards together, and a ripple of power radiated around the room. The machines went haywire for a moment, before settling once more.

"Wow, this is the power of Zircoinade?"

_**Yes, now you must cut open your chest and place it inside, and you will feel his power becoming yours. The mako in those tubes will enhance that power, making you a god among insects. Are you ready to become a god, Fuhito? Will you become a god or remain a man?**_

_I will become a god, my dark goddess. _Fuhito turned to Kyneugh, "Let's get started,"

"Yes, my master,"

* * *

><p>Zack and Aerith ran up the stairs, with Genesis cradling Tifa in his arms, trailing behind them. Zack looked over the edge, glaring down at Genesis.<p>

"Hurry up Gen! We don't want to miss the helicopters,"

"I know that Zachary," he fussed back, looking down at the sleeping Tifa, "I am concerned that the Princess has not awoken yet. Are you sure you healed her Aerith?"

Aerith paused in stride, coming to stand beside Zack, "No," she replied.

"No, what do you mean?" he asked, glaring up at her.

"She doesn't know her role in this," Aerith whispered, "I was afraid to completely heal her until we were on our way to Corel,"

"How very manipulative of you, my lady," Genesis grinned.

"It's not like that," she shouted back, "If she doesn't accept her role, then this could be the end of the world,"

"Aer, this is some real heavy shit," Zack complained, meeting her sad eyes, "Tifa's gonna flip out when you tell her,"

"That's why I didn't heal her fully. She must accept her role,"

"I understand, my lady," Genesis looked at the sleeping face of Tifa, "We mustn't waste time," the Crimson General bent his knees, tucking Tifa close to him. Taking a deep breath, Genesis darted up the stairs, with blazing speed. He flew past Zack and Aerith, arriving at the roof, in record setting time. He gently placed Tifa on the ground beside the door, "Forgive me your highness, it is only temporary," he whispered to her, before walking out of the door and onto the roof. The Crimson General found three Shinra helicopters waiting for SOLDIERS.

"Sir, are ready for transport?"

Genesis turned to find a 3rd Class SOLDIER looking at him, "Yes, I am; however, I have three more passengers,"

"Yes, sir," the SOLDIER frowned, "Why didn't you use the express entryway to the roof," the guard asked.

"Hmm, aren't you an inquisitive one, what is your name?"

"Hinson, sir,"

"Hinson, is it your business to question a General?"

The SOLDIER shook his head, "No sir, I was just wondering,"

"Well wonder no more you are off this assignment; do you know how to fly a helicopter?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good, you see that helicopter on the end," Genesis asked and Hinson nodded his head, "Tell that pilot that you will be taking his place, by order of General Rhapsodos. I want you to be my pilot,"

"Thank you sir," the SOLDIER saluted him, before running to make the switch.

Genesis watched the man for a moment, raising his hand to the sky, "Stop," and a purple flash swept the area. "That should do it," he replied, walking back into the stairwell. He found Aerith leaning Tifa against her, and Zack standing guard. Both teens looked at him expectantly, "Are you ready to depart?" Genesis asked, scooping Tifa into his arm.

"What did you do?" Zack asked, following the general on to the helicopter pad.

"There is no hate only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess, hero of the dawn healer of worlds," Genesis replied, walking toward the motionless helicopter.

"That doesn't really answer my question," Zack growled.

"He took care of it, Zack," Aerith answered for the general.

Once everyone was aboard, Genesis touched the pilot's shoulder, and he was unfrozen.

"Gyah! What's going on?" the pilot exclaimed, looking at the scene around him.

"You are going to take us to Corel, as per your orders, are we clear?"

The pilot remained awestruck, "What happened,"

Genesis's hand became encased by fire, "Stop with your incessant questions, and fly the damn helicopter,"

"Yes, sir," he screeched.

* * *

><p>Katana led the Prince of Wutai and his entourage down the hallway, leading to President Oswald Shinra's office. Prince Mishima glanced over his shoulder at his men behind him, before locking eyes with General Nagano. The group approached two guards on either side of the door. Katana showed them his badge and the doors to the office were opened for them.<p>

Mishima found Lazard standing beside the President and a heavy set man in a military jacket and a blonde woman wearing a red gown. He winked at her and she smiled seductively.

"President Shinra," Prince Mishima began, "this has been a long time coming,"

"I'm afraid, I don't know the reason," President Shinra responded, standing to his feet and offering his hand.

"I believe you do, Mr. President," Mishima replied, accepting his hand. He locked eyes with Lazard, "Hello Director Deusericus, I am happy to inform you that your mother is still in good health, and she will be released at the conclusion of this meeting. I am a man of my word,"

Lazard glared at the man, his fist trembling in rage, "That is good to hear, Prince Mishima,"

"Prince these are my associates, Director Scarlet and Director Heidegger, and you have already met Director Deusericus and my Turk Katana,"

"Yes," Mishima bowed his head, "Might I have a seat?"

"Of course," President Shinra nodded, "please forgive my rudeness,"

"All is well, Mr. President, now, let us get down to business," the Prince smiled, "I want to know the well being of my niece and future bride, Princess Tifa Kisaragi?"

"Why would I know that information, Prince?" Oswald replied coyly, leaning forward in the desk.

"Mr. President, I am not a patient man,"

"I would not know the well being of your Princess Tifa, was it?"

Prince Mishima laughed, causing President Shinra to laugh and the entire room to laugh with him. Lazard took a deep breath, stepping away from the President. The Prince wiped his eye, "You think that I am entertainment for you?"

"No, that is not what I think Prince, but I do not know what you're talking about,"

Mishima glared at the President, "If you do not tell me what I want to know, will level this tower,"

"Careful, do not threaten me in my domain,"

"I assure you President Shinra, what I suggest are not threats but promises," he turned to one of his knights snapping his fingers. The Wutai Knight opened his jacket. "My knight's coat is lined with enough C5 to not only destroy this building and sector but the two sectors connected with this one. Sector one and eight will be reduced to rubble. Please doubt me,"

President Shinra snorted, "My scanners would have picked up the explosives, I call your bluff; besides, I don't think you are crazy enough to blow yourself up,"

"Allow me a demonstration then," Mishima asked with a smile on his face.

President Shinra laughed, shaking his head at the situation, "You are delusional, young Prince,"

Mishima nodded his head at the knight, who walked over to a window and scraped enough gooey substance that it was the size of a fingernail, placing it in the middle of the window. The Prince fiddled with his watch, while his knights covered their ears.

"This is a really good performance, Prince, absolutely stellar,"

"Mr. President, I think you should reconsider," Lazard warned stepping farther away from the desk.

"Silence Director Deusericus, the Prince is having a temper tantrum,"

"Am I?" Mishima asked, pressing a button on his watch and small explosion rocked the whole 70th floor. The windows shattered, allowing torrents of wind inside the room. The lights flickered and before the Shinra employees could react, the Wutanese had their swords drawn and aimed at them. Mishima stood on President Shinra's desk, with his Katana aimed down at his head.

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of the Journey. We are nearly there people. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Rufus was barely holding on to consciousness, with the darkness creeping into his vision, he fought desperately for the fading light. He felt his blood draining down his throat, threatening to choke what little life was left in his broken body. _My body feels like lead. What the hell was I thinking? _

"Just hang on sir, we're almost there," Stephen informed the young Vice President, who nodded his head. The Commander frowned, watching Rufus dangle between the two Ravens. _Rufus surely has had a round of hard lines, he has. He looks bloody awful, doesn't he? If the chap doesn't get medical attention soon, he might not make it. _

"Commander," Rufus whispered, looking over his shoulder at Stephen.

"Yes sir,"

"You did the right thing. You had no choice, I ordered you to give your codes," Rufus coughed, and blood splattered to the floor, "You are not the cause of anything," he wheezed.

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir," Stephen replied looking sadly at Rufus's back. _Whom in the blooming hell is he trying to convince? Me or himself, Fuhito shall be the cause of this useless bloodshed._

Rufus looked up when they came to a stop. He watched as the Raven input a code, and the large metal door clicked, opening wide for them to enter. The Vice President was dragged through the threshold, and into the prison center. There were two Ravens sitting at a panel of monitors, and there were four cells. He noticed some of the prisoners clinging to the bars, looking at him with pity in their eyes. _What are they gawking at! I don't need their pity!_ Rufus raged within his mind. The Raven that was walking with Stephen opened the door to the cell, pushing the Commander inside, before the Ravens carrying him, dropped him unceremoniously on the cool concrete ground. Stephen rushed over to him, turning him over, laying his head in the crook of his arm. The door of the cell clanged, reverberating through the prison ward.

"Are you alright, sir?" Stephen asked, catching eyes with Rufus, who nodded. The Commander accessed the damage the Vice President sustained, and he could tell by the way his eyes rolled around his head, he had a concussion.

"Commander, I will be alright,"

"Damn right you will, sir,"

* * *

><p>A smoky haze filled the President's office, causing the occupants to cough and wheeze. The sound of thundering booted feet, echoed in the dilapidated room, storming down the hallway, leading to the lone office on the 70th floor. The metal plates slid over the shattered windows, stopping the harsh winds from entering the office.<p>

Oswald glared into the violet eyes of the Prince, who loomed over him with his black blade aimed at the crown of his head. Katana aimed his sword at the Prince's heart, while General Nagano had his sword aimed at his jugular. Scarlet cowered in Heidegger's arms, peeking over her shoulder at the Wutai Knights, who had swords accurately aimed at every living being in the room.

"Do not test my resolve. I warned you before, I am not a patient man," Prince Mishima smirked, locking eyes with Katana, "That is a nice sword, Mr. Katana, it is very balanced. Who is your sword smith?"

"Please lower your weapon, your highness," Katana warned, "We do not want to start a war,"

"Hmm," Mishima replied, turning his gaze to Oswald, "If anything was to happen to the Prince or Princess of Wutai, a war would definitely be the conclusion. My brother, Emperor Godo, will march through your gates and rain down blood in the streets of Midgar," he tilted his head, "Is that what you want?"

Infantry guards burst through the President's doors, aiming their guns at the Wutai Knights. Mishima looked around at them, chuckling in excitement.

The President held up a hand, stopping them from attacking, "No," Oswald growled, "That is the last thing I want,"

"Then refrain from any further deceit for the duration of this meeting, Mr. President, I will not be coddled or pawed at any further, are we understood,"

"You have my word, Prince,"

Prince Mishima smiled, sheathing his sword in the sleeve of his robe, "Excellent, Mr. President," he turned his eyes to Katana, who kept his sword aimed at the Prince's chest.

Nagano dug the sword deeper into the Turk's throat, "Remove your sword from my Denka," he growled, capturing Katana's navy eyes with his intense stare. The Turk slowly removed the sword, sheathing it on his hip.

"Knights, lower your weapons," Prince Mishima nodded at them, and they obediently put their swords in their hidden places so fast the Shinra employees could not process what happened. Mishima chuckled, somersaulting backward off of the desk, landing neatly in his seat. "Are you ready to conduct business now?"

Oswald looked at the infantry soldiers, "You may leave. The situation is under control," The military men hesitantly made their way to the door, following the President's orders. He locked eyes with the prince, sizing up the young man, "Prince, no offense but we are being honest with one another right now,"

"Yes?" Mishima urged, crossing his legs.

"You are a madman," Oswald commented, glaring at the Prince, "bordering on insane,"

"In order to achieve your goals and dreams, one must be in touch with their inner crazy," Mishima chuckled, "I have big dreams, so I go to bed with my crazy and caress it every night," he shared a look with General Nagano, who smiled back, taking a seat in the chair beside the Prince.

"That," Oswald chuckled, "is mad,"

"Yes, it is. However, to achieve ones goals, you must be willing to die," he bore his gaze into the President's azure eyes, "Make no mistake, I would kill myself if that guaranteed, taking you with me,"

* * *

><p>Hollander watched the crazed raven flailing around in the locked room. The vacant sclera and purple eyes flashed wildly, as the creature beat against the glass pane. Blacken saliva speckled against the window, while it roared angrily at the Scientist watching him.<p>

"Sir, do you really think this is going to work?" a lab aid asked Hollander, who had his doubts as well.

"We can hope for the best," he looked over his shoulder, at another aid standing at a computer, "fire the ion cannon, but don't hit the Raven directly," he turned to the Raven pounding on the glass, "let's start at fifteen percent,"

"Yes, sir," the redheaded aid replied, pressing a sequence of keys, before a thin gold beam shot behind the creature. The Raven's movements became more exaggerated as it grabbed at its head, before running wall to wall in a frenzied state.

Hollander narrowed his eyes, taking a closer step to the glass, "Take it to twenty-five percent,"

"Yes, sir,"

The monster released a long screech, howling toward the ceiling. It began kicking and punching at the wall. Running to the other side of the room, the creature slammed its self into glass, falling backward to the floor.

"Fifty percent," Hollander commanded, watching the monster intently. The beam widened, nearly spreading to the complete radius of the room. Its back arched as it slid itself across the floor, climbing up the wall with its back. Hollander saw black blood oozing out of its eyes. The monster clutched its head, jerking from left to right. Suddenly the creature fell to its knees, with its head slumping forward. Hollander glanced over his shoulder, "Turn it off," he looked at the two lab techs in suits by the door, "check to see if it's dead,"

The technicians looked between one another, "Yes sir," they replied hesitantly; with frighten looks on their faces.

Hollander watched them slowly enter the room, keeping close to the other. They finally arrived at the slumped Raven. One pointed an instrument at it, while the other pulled its head back. The Raven's mouth was trapped in an 'O' and the eyes were wide, with black blood trails sliding out of them.

"It's dead sir," instrument holding tech announced, "your theory was a success sir,"

"This is wonderful news,"

* * *

><p>Fuhito was vertically attached to a metal bed in the shape of 'T', with ten hollow spaces for the syringes, in the back. Mako dripped from one of the needles, landing carelessly on the clean white floor. The needles were attached to ten thick tubes, leading from the three man-sized tubes, filled with Mako.<p>

"Are you ready Master," Kyneugh asked, blinking her sclera and purple eyes. The question was asked without the least bit of feeling or concern for Fuhito's well being, and he was aware of it.

_**Are you ready to become a god, my love? Or do you want to remain a lowly human?**_

"Yes," he snarled, clenching his eyes shut when she dug the scalpel into his chest.

_**The pain is fleeting. Rebirth is always painful but it is a necessary evil for your metamorphosis. This pain will allow you to ascend to god hood.**_

_I know my dark goddess. To hell with the pain, I am becoming a god._

_**That is right my love **_Jenova replied, sending black tendrils to caress his pain stricken body.

Fuhito bared his teeth, releasing a pained wheeze, as Kyneugh shoved the Zircoinade materia into his chest. He instantly felt burning currents erupting all over his body. A demonic chuckle filled his ears, as he watched the female Raven disappear from his view.

_**The mako will intensify the connection, making you three times stronger.**_

There was a beeping noise, resounding around the room, before the ten syringes were thrust into his back.

"AH!" he hissed, glaring over his shoulder at Kyneugh, who was working on the panel. A whirring filled the room and the man-sized tubes began to drain into Fuhito's back. A mixture of hot and cold sensations hit him, ripping through his changing body. Intense pain struck him at once, "AAAAHHHHHHHAAAAHHAH!" he shook his head, trying to elevate the pressure, "GYYYAHHAAHA!" his screams tore through the lab as he began his transformation.

* * *

><p>Rufus watched the Ravens that dragged them to the prison, walking toward the exit, when black metallic grenade bounced into the room. In flash of bright light, the room was flooded with smoke. The rapid patter of booted feet charged into the room, followed by grunts and the rustling of clothes. Stephen covered Rufus with his body, but the Vice President peeped through the crevices of the Commander's arms. A flash of black and yellow sped past his cell. A cocky laugh flowed out of the smoke and a flash of crimson. Suddenly there was silence, and Rufus strained his eyes to see what was happening.<p>

"What in the hell is going on!" Barret fussed, tucking Myra and Daniel closer to him.

Shears shielded Shalua with his body, squaring his shoulders for battle. He looked at the cell across from him, barely making out Rufus and the others.

The Vice President's mouth fell opened as Veld walked out of the smoke. The stern man offered one of his rare smiles.

"Hello Mr. Vice President, sorry I'm late,"

"Veld," Rufus whispered, smiling back at the man, "you sure did take your time," he looked up as the buzzer sounded, before the cell doors slid back, releasing the prisoners. Rufus watched Veld messing with his metal arm, switching out the materias.

"Hold still, boy," Veld demanded, placing his cold steel hand on Rufus's chest. The blonde hissed, before relaxing in the warm waves of curaga. Dark brown eyes stared at the young man gritting his teeth. "Thank you, Rufus,"

Azure eyes shot opened, focusing on his mentor, "For what," he replied, narrowing his gaze on Veld, who chuckled.

"I understand sir," they stared at one another, smiling at the hidden meaning between them. "I need to find my daughter,"

"This is Commander Burton's base, he should be able to help you," Rufus sighed, looking over Veld's shoulder at Cloud Strife. They narrowed their eyes at one another, "Hello Strife, enjoying your new assignment," he taunted the Lt. Commander.

"Sure, sir," Cloud replied, smirking at him, "Red is a good color on you, sir,"

Veld glared at Cloud, before turning to the snicker that came from Cid behind him. The potty mouthed blonde leaned against the cell's door, smoking a cigarette and blowing the fumes into the air. Shalua scrunched up her nose, gagging at the pilot.

"We need to get out of here," Vincent announced, reentering the prison ward. He stood beside Cloud, "Some Ravens are approaching,"

Veld nodded his head, finishing the last of Rufus's healing, "I need to find Elfe so, Commander Burton since you know your way around the base, I need you to lead me, Rufus, and Vincent to where she might have been taken,"

"Fuhito's clearly off his trolley," he shook his head. "If my guess is right," Stephen began, helping Rufus to his feet, "then that git would have taken her to the lab,"

"I'm going with you," Shears said, walking to the group.

"I don't know the first thing about you. How can I trust you to help me," Veld countered.

"Because I'm in love with your daughter," the burly man blurted.

Veld narrowed his eyes at the man, but nodded his head. Turning to Reno and Rude, "You two and Cloud need to lead the hostages to safety,"

"I ain't trying to piss on ya parade or nuthin' but~"

"Mr. Highwind I do not have time for you right now," Veld dismissed him.

"Ya need to make some fuckin' time," Cid glared, "Now, what I was tryin to say is this, there's an airship here, and I know where it's at and I know how to fly the damn thing, and Shalua's one hell of engineer," he caught eyes with wide eyed blonde.

Veld bowed his head, "My apologies Mr. Highwind,"

"I'll take them there," Cloud spoke, stepping forward.

"I'll go with them," Vincent mumbled, "He's going to need more back up,"

"Alright," Veld turned to Reno and Rude, "I need you two to get the hostages out,"

"No problem, yo," Reno tapped his rod on his shoulder, sharing a look with Rude, "me and partner, we got this,"

"We can help," Barret stepped forward with Dyne and Al flanking him.

"It would appear we have a plan then," Commander Burton said, taking a sword from one of the dead Ravens.

"Alright, let's go,"

* * *

><p>Oswald looked at Lazard, who was frowning at the Prince, before turning his gaze to the monarch, "Now that we have gotten all of our introductions out of the way, what is it you needed to discuss?"<p>

"I want to rule Wutai, and I need your help to do it,"

Oswald chuckled, "Go on,"

"First I need to collect Tifa," Prince Mishima smiled, "have her brought to me,"

President Shinra narrowed his eyes, pressing a button on his land line, "Have Princess Tifa brought to my office immediately,"

"Yes, sir," the executive assistant's voice rang out in the room.

"Thank you, Mr. President. I have missed her so much and I cannot wait to see her," Mishima mocked, looking at Lazard. "Now, I am aware that you would like to put a reactor in Wutai. We have a limitless supply of mako, and your profits would triple exponentially with one reactor," Mishima smiled when Oswald leaned forward in his chair, "I am offering to allow you to put two in Wutai and one in each of our conquered settlements," he held up a finger, stopping Oswald from speaking, "And Wutai will enter into a treaty with Midgar, that would combine our two nations. We would be allies, without the use of marriage, unless you or your son are smitten by Wutanese women, of course,"

"In exchange what do you want?"

"Help me kill my brother, Emperor Godo, so that I can seize the throne,"

Oswald gaped at the Prince, "You want me to help you kill the Emperor of Wutai? You are insane,"

"Mr. President," Mishima rolled his eyes, "we have been over that,"

"What about your nieces,"

"Tifa is going to become my Empress, and honestly with her being adopted she could not take the throne. Yuffie is not yet the age of adulthood, and by the time she is I would have devised away to keep her from the crown,"

"Wow, even for me that's cold blooded," Oswald chuckled, "You must really hate your brother," he narrowed his eyes at the look General Nagano was sending him.

"On the contrary, I love my brother, he is a good man," Mishima shrugged, "but I am a great one. Wutai needs to be led by me and there are no other reasons for my betrayal. I am loyal to Wutai, before everyone and everything else," Mishima's PHS rang, averting everyone's attention, "Please excuse me this my brother. Hello my lord," Mishima's eyes widened, "But I am in a meeting with him right now," he caught eyes with President Shinra, "I will get to the bottom of this. Yes, may Leviathan watch over you as well, brother," Prince Mishima closed the device, tucking it in his coat pocket. He glared at the President, rising to his feet.

"What is the meaning of this?" President Shinra asked, standing to his feet too, meeting the Prince's heated gaze.

"Wutai has declared war on Midgar," he snarled, "for attacking us with missiles from your Corel Base, without provocation, I will crush you," the Prince's eyes glowed bright purple.

"Now wait just a minute, I did not authorize any attack," Oswald replied, "My Corel Base has been seized by a rebel faction by the name of AVALANCHE. My army is on its way to war against them as we speak. They kidnapped my son last night and I declared war on them earlier this morning,"

"Have you any proof, Mr. President?"

"Yes," he reached into his desk, pulling out a disk, "Everything is on here. I swear on my son's life, Midgar did not attack Wutai,"

Mishima took a deep breath settling his emotion, before taking a seat, "I believe you, and I will deal with my brother,"

The land line chimed, before the executive assistance's voice filled the room once more, "Sir, I was told to inform you that Princess Tifa and the Cetra Aerith Gainsborough have escaped,"

"WHAT?!" Oswald exclaimed, he looked up at the chuckle that came from Prince Mishima, "That will be all," he said, disconnecting the line, "What is humorous?"

"I was wondering what was taking her so long to make an escape. She is a warrior Princess, she will not allow you to keep her against her will for long," Mishima smiled dreamily, "Tell me Lazard, were any SOLDIERS from Nibelheim sent to the war in Corel?"

"Yes, two of our best SOLDIERS were sent," Lazard replied with a raised brow.

"Then Corel is where she is headed," he stood to his feet, "I will collect her there. Honestly I could use a good battle," he offered his hand to Oswald, "Do we have a deal?"

President Shinra looked at the hand, pondering his choices, before standing to his feet and clasping the Prince's hand, "I accept your terms. We will have to set up another appointment to work out the details,"

"Excellent, I will have someone deliver my contact information to you, Sayonara Mr. President," Mishima bowed his head, he looked at Lazard, "Your mother will be returned home within the hour, with a gil compensation for her discomfort," he bowed his head to Lazard. "I apologize for any harm you and your mother have endured,"

Lazard's mouth fell open, "Of course my lord,"

Mishima nodded, before leaving the office, with his General and Knights trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>Commander Burton led Veld, Rufus, and Shears through large square that was the Corel Base. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing Veld's harsh stare aimed at Shears. <em>That poor bloke has no idea what he's stepped in. Director Veld is sure to lop his blooming head from his shoulders.<em> Stephen snickered at his thoughts.

Shears met Veld's intense gaze and rolled his eyes, "Go ahead and ask," he deadpanned, earning a snort from Veld.

"What is your relationship with my daughter?"

"No offense Veld, but you barely know her and already you are overprotective of her," Rufus chuckled, "That is precious,"

"Stay out of this boy," Veld fussed back, returning his stone cold glare at Shears.

"We love each other," Shears shrugged, "I'd do anything for her, no questions asked,"

"What is she like?" Veld stubbornly asked glaring at Rufus's opened mouth.

Shears laughed, "No bullshit, she's just like you. Professional, level headed, smart, and I believe if she smiled too much she would kill over," Shears met Veld's humored gaze, "Just like you,"

"That sounds about right," Rufus shrugged, "You two will get along great,"

"Rufus,"

"Alright, I will keep my opinions to myself," Rufus snorted, catching Stephen's bewildered look.

_The Vice President lets Veld talk to him so candidly? _Stephen shook his head at the situation and prepared a comment, but refrained.

"How much farther," Veld asked.

"All we have to do is round this corner, take a right down the next hall, and bob's your uncle," Stephen shrugged, "What I'm worried about is the others," he trailed off, looking into the sclera and purple eyes of five Ravens.

"I think we need to be more concerned about ourselves at this point. Veld I need a gun,"

Veld eased down, unbuckling the pistol on his ankle, tossing it and two clips to the Vice President, "Don't lose my gun, Rufus,"

"I am not going to lose your gun," he fussed back, pulling on the hammer.

"I have been itching to kick something's ass," Shears announced, cracking his knuckles.

Stephen blazed toward the two creatures in the back of the group; swing his sword in an arch. The Ravens dodged his attack, preparing to counter, when Stephen did a series of backhand springs, landing in a crouch.

Shears roared, charging toward the Raven nearest him, punching the creature in the stomach. It looked at him with a tilted head, before backhanding him into the wall. He slid down in a heap. Shots rang out and the Raven fell dead at his feet. Looking to his right, he saw Veld's smoking gun. He and Rufus fired in succession at the creatures approaching them.

Shears jumped up, sneaking behind one of them, and twisting its head around. Rufus nailed one of the Ravens between the eyes and it fell face first. Veld shot firaga at the Raven closest to him, engulfing it in flames. The creature hissed and squawked. Veld punched it through the head with his metal hand, shaking the blacken blood on the floor.

"Veld, that was awful," Rufus chuckled, meeting the older man's stern eyes.

"Perhaps," he shrugged, wiping his hand on the creature's uniform, "but it's dead, is it not,"

"Hell yeah it is," Shears commented with a laugh.

Stephen ducked and swayed away from the Ravens attack, looking for an opening. He wore a cocky smirk, before somersaulting in the air. The Commander twisted in the air, swing his sword, and in one stroke both Ravens lost their heads. He landed with his feet spread wide, twirling sword over his head. "That's how you deal with rubbish,"

"How far are we?" Veld asked wiping his hand on a torn piece of the creature's uniform.

"It's right down this hall,"

"Alright, let's go," Veld replied, leading them to their destination.

* * *

><p>Cloud and Vincent flanked either side of Cid and Shalua as they ran to the hanger. Shalua gasped when two Ravens walked into their path. Vincent and Cloud made quick work of them. The Lt. Commander beheaded the creature in stride, while the ex-Turk rammed his claw through the other Ravens neck, separating its head from the body. He flung the blacken blood from his bronze gauntlet to the floor. The Ravens were dead before they could make a sound.<p>

"Go'damn!" Cid cursed, getting closer to Shalua, who wore a horrified expression, "I'm glad you bastards are on our side, damn,"

"How much farther," Vincent asked, tucking Shalua away from a stray Raven's attack. Cloud leapt into the air, coming down on top of the monster's head, crushing its skull under his boot. He rolled into a crouch and continued running.

"He asked you how much farther," Cloud commanded, slicing the top of another Raven's head.

"Um . . . damn it, the hanger's right through those doors down there,"

Vincent hid Shalua under his cloak, while he fired Cerberus at the three creatures, hitting every single one of them between the eyes.

"Thank you," Shalua whispered, when he unveiled her. Vincent nodded at her, before running down the hallway. Cid and Shalua chased after the two warriors. They burst through the doors, finding it surprisingly empty.

"I was kinda expectin' a welcome committee," Cid complained, looking around the hanger.

"Just thank Gaia for small favors," Shalua fussed, pointing toward the airship, "There it is, right over there," The group ran toward their purpose, only to find the Raven Yishay standing in front of it.

"You will go no farther," Yishay said in his distorted voice. He looked at his opponents with his sclera and purple eyes.

"Major Townsend?" Cloud gasped, taking a step closer, "What did they do to you?"

"Master gave my life purpose,"

"Naw, that son of bitch made ya a damn freak," Cid spat.

"Major, we can get you back to Midgar, and maybe they can fix you," Cloud offered, "We were friends. Let's not do this,"

"Cloud," Vincent's deep voice rumbled, "you can't help him. We need to finish this so we can get those hostages to safety," he commanded, taking away any further discussion about the matter.

"Cid," Cloud locked eyes with the pilot, "you and Shalua get to the ship. Vincent and I will handle this,"

"Right, let's go girl," Cid yelled, grabbing Shalua's arm and dragging her toward the ship. Yishay charged toward the couple, swinging his sword at them, but Cloud blocked his attack.

"Go," he growled, pushing Yishay back. Cid nodded, pulling Shalua with him up the ship's stairs. "Now, I'm going to help you the only way I know how,"

"I do not seek your help,"

"You're going to get it anyway," Vincent mumbled in his ear.

* * *

><p>Reno and Rude led the hostages toward the way they came into the building. The redhead Turk looked over his shoulder at the hostages, checking to make sure they were all together. He turned to Barret and Dyne running behind him. Narrowing his eyes at them, he gave them a look over, wondering if they had any skills.<p>

"Yo," Reno shouted at Barret, "ya got any kinda trainin'?"

"Yeah," Barret replied, "besides being coal miners, me and Dyne are a part of the Corel Police force,"

"Police Force, huh? You guys just let AVALANCHE come into ya town and put it on its head,"

"Screw you," Barret riled back, "if it was just me, then hell naw I wouldn't let that happen, but I got a wife, a kid, and a baby on the way,"

"Where the fuck was ya'll," Dyne countered, glaring at the redhead.

"Not here obviously," Reno snapped, laughing at the growl Dyne shot at him.

"Quiet," Rude said, bringing everyone to a pause, "I hear something,"

"What is it big guy?" Reno walked closer to him. Suddenly three Ravens stepped into their path, blocking their forward progress. "Well whatta ya know," Reno grinned, looking at Dyne and Barret "I get to see the Corel Police Force in action,"

* * *

><p>Fuhito's screams carried about the room as the last of the mako filled his body. He threw back his head, yelling toward the ceiling. The demented Scientist's transformation was nearly complete with: black veins crawling across his face and body, his ears came to sharp points, pearly white teeth were now jagged, Fuhito's ebony hair stood on end, sticking straight up, maroon and black armor covered his body, and piercing pikes protruded from his forearms.<p>

Kyneugh looked on at her master's transformation. She stood with her arms behind her back, watching intently. The female Raven turned, when the door to the lab burst opened, revealing Veld, Rufus, Stephen, and Shears. She went to attack them, but Fuhito stopped her.

"No, I will deal with them in a moment,"

Veld gasped, running over to his daughter, who was near death, "You son of a bitch,"

"Elfe, no," Shears moaned, making his way to her. He unhooked the vice grip from her hand, throwing it to the floor. "Fuhito," he began, locking eyes with the smiling Scientist, "I'm going to kill you,"

"Oh really," Fuhito laughed hysterically, "You're going to kill a god?"

"Yes," Rufus announced, shooting Fuhito between the eyes. The man slumped forward, dangling on the metal 'T'. "Honestly, I am a little disappointed. That was very anti-climatic," he commentated, looking at Stephen, who snickered at him.

"I agree," All eyes were trained on Fuhito, who raised his head to look at them. Black blood trailed down his face, running over his jagged teeth. "That would be disappointing, if that was all it took," he laughed, ripping the restraints from his body, proudly standing before them. "It will take much more than that to kill me,"

* * *

><p>That's that! Well I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of the Journey. Adios folks!<p>

~Auktober


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Gun keyed in a sequence of numbers, in the hand held device. Glancing at the sky, the Turk could see helicopters approaching the base, and it would not be long before the Shinra Army landed. She looked over her shoulder, glaring at Knife and Rod arguing to her left. The blonde was relieved when Tseng and the other Turks arrived, but now they were working her nerves.

"Would you two be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate," Gun grumbled, finishing the last of the codes. Shotgun and Nunchaku shared a smile, before walking away from the irritated leader.

"How damn hard is it to put in some damn codes," Rod fussed, "Ya act like it's the most difficult thing in the world to do,"

"Rod, shut-up," Knife groaned, rolling her eyes, "Where did Tseng go?" she asked Two Guns, who shrugged. "Well now, that's a shock. You're usually glued to the man's hip,"

"Mind ya business," Two Guns warned, pulling back on the hammer of his pistol.

"Is that a threat?"

"Naw, it's a promise," he murmured, "You and lover boy over there is pissing everybody off, so just chill,"

"Lover boy," Rod exclaimed, and Two Guns aimed a pistol at him.

"Everybody," Two Guns murmured once more.

Gun smirked, reaching into her jacket pocket for her communicator. She dialed Veld, looking toward the building. "Veld," she leaned forward with a frown on her face, "What's going on?" The Turks gathered around her, "Yeah the others made it, do you need some help in there?" She looked toward the base once again and Ravens began spilling out of the doors, marching straight for them. "Sir, I'm going to have to call you back,"

* * *

><p>Vincent dodged Yishay's sword swipe, back-tucking away from the calculating Raven. He narrowed his eyes at the creature, puzzled by its ability to strategize. The ex-Turk leapt into the air, firing at the Raven, who swayed from the bullets and sliced the last one in half with its sword. Vincent tilted his head, blinking in a bored manner.<p>

"Hmm, that's different,"

_**This Raven is different.**_ Chaos commented and Vincent rolled his eyes.

_That is obvious._

_**No fool! His brain is functional, although he does not have a will of his own. The other Ravens we have faced are puppets or clones. They operate on a very basic level. Kill and destroy the prey. This Yishay as Cloud called him, he is in there.**_

_Are you certain?_

_**Why do you always question me? I may not like you Valentine, but we share a body. I do have mine and your best interest at the forefront of my mind.**_

_I'm touched Chaos._ Vincent smiled at the growl Chaos sent him.

_**What will you do?**_

_I have no choice. We will have to kill him._

_**That is what I like to hear. Let me give you a hand. **_

Cloud ran toward Yishay's turned back, swinging on him with his standard issued sword. Without turning around, Yishay blocked his attack with his own sword, kicking Cloud in the chest, flinging him across the hanger. The blonde slid into a military truck, and the back of his head smacked into a chrome tire rim. "Shit," he groaned, shaking the cobwebs from his head.

Vincent transformed into Galian Beast. Cloud's eyes widened as he watched, the ex-Turk roaring to the ceiling, before leaping toward Yishay. The Raven ducked under the clawed swipe from the beast. Yishay thrust his sword into the Galian's torso, meeting the rage filled glowing gold eyes of the beast. Galian picked Yishay up by the throat, slamming him into the concrete ground over and over again. Black blood splashed on the ground every time the body met the floor. Galian raised Yishay up, glaring into sclera and purple. The Raven kicked the beast in the throat, flipping away from him. Vincent transformed out of the beast mode, nodding at Cloud.

Charging full force at the Raven, Cloud swung the sword toward Yishay, who met his attack, matching every stroke and parry. Their swords clanged against one another as they fought for dominance. Meeting Vincent's glare, Cloud punched Yishay in the jaw, creating space from the Raven.

Vincent fired Cerberus, piercing Yishay through the kneecap. The Raven slumped forward, leaning forward on his hand, unable to support himself for the moment. "Now Cloud!" he yelled and in a mighty roar, Cloud beheaded the creature. Yishay's headless body fell on its side and the head rolled under a truck. Cloud stood over the decapitated body as Vincent joined him, "Let's go get the hostages,"

"Right," he watched Vincent walking toward the airship, and that familiar sensation came over him. The dark ex-Turk's back was straight and erect as his long hair swished back and forth. Cloud gasped when Vincent looked back at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Cloud, let's go," his deep voice rumbled.

"Yeah," he chased after him, boarding the airship. Immediately they were off, flying out of the hanger. Vincent and Cloud made it to the bridge, where Shalua was working the controls and Cid was steering.

"That took long enough," Cid fussed as they stood at the large window.

"Yeah, I know," Cloud fussed back, looking at the war going on below. Shinra helicopters were flying and landing as the SOLDIERS and Infantry force dove out of them. Their parachutes bore the Shinra crest, alerting the enemies that they were here.

"Cid there are the hostages right there. Land so they can board," Vincent commanded, walking toward the outside bridge. Cloud followed him outside, standing beside him. They noticed some Ravens shooting down Shinra helicopters with rocket launchers.

"We need to stop them!"

"You ready for this, Cloud?"

Cloud looked at the man and Sephiroth came to mind, "Hmm," he nodded and both men dove overboard, dropping into the middle of the battle. They ran toward the Ravens shooting down the Shinra helicopters.

* * *

><p>Reno wore a cocky smirk as he glared at the Raven facing him. It ran at him, with its sword aimed. "Ya gonna have to do betta than that if you wanna kill me, yo!" Reno laughed, blocking the Ravens sword with his rod, kicking it in the chest. It slammed into the wall, but charged again, attacking him again without missing a beat. It swiped at Reno again, who dodged under it. He leaned his forearm on the ground, kicking up his leg and hooking it around the Raven's neck, snapping it before it hit the ground. "Too easy," Reno shrugged.<p>

Rude stared down the raven charging at him. He dropped to crouch, swiping the Raven's legs from under it. The creature landed hard on the ground, before Rude punched his fist through its head. The Raven stilled. Rude looked up at the scream that came from one of the women, who were pointing at Barret and Dyne. He ran to assist them, when Dyne punched it toward Barret, who caught it and twisted its head around. The Raven flopped to the ground. Rude nodded at Barret and Dyne.

"Well that wasn't bad for the Corel Police Force," Reno joked, smiling with Barret and Dyne. "Now, let's get the hell out of here," Reno noticed a little boy tugging at Barret's leg, and the burly man scooped the boy up, sitting him on his hip. "Cute kid," Reno smirked.

"He gets it from his mom," Barret smiled at Myrna, who blushed. They all turned at a scream coming from a male hostage behind them.

Kanos stood with man pinned against him. "This is the end of the line. You will go no farther," his distorted voice rang.

"Wanna bet?" Reno asked, glaring at the Raven.

Kanos punched through the hostage's chest, spraying blood on the rest of the hostages. He threw the dead man at Reno, knocking him down, with the body on top of him.

"Damn!" Reno exclaimed, pushing the dead man to the side, only to look into the sclera and purple eyes of Kanos, looming over him. Kanos grabbed Reno by the throat, snatching him from the ground. Rude punched at him and the Raven caught his fist, attempting to crush his hand. Barret nodded at Dyne, handing Daniel to Myrna. Dyne ran toward Kanos, who kicked him in the stomach, knocking him into a wall. Barret grabbed Reno's electromagnet-rod, running toward him. Kanos threw Reno at Barret, who barely missed the flying man, only to have the Raven swing Rude into him instead. Both big men hit the ground. The rod slid toward Dyne, who grabbed it.

"Ya know I'm getting sick of this fuckin' guy, yo,"

"Agreed," Rude said, standing to his feet. The Turks charged at him, Kanos prepared himself for their attack. Dyne slipped behind him, placing the rod against his temple and electrocuting him. The Raven jerked around, slumping forward to get its bearings. Dyne hit the creature again, frying the back of its head with the rod.

"Hot damn, Dyne," Barret grinned.

"Are ya gonna kill it or what?" Dyne asked Reno and Rude, who were watching with an odd fascination. Rude stomped its head, severing the skull from the spine.

Reno looked at Rude with a wince, "Damn big guy," Reno looked at the creature, "You felt some kind of way about this one, huh?"

"Let's go," Rude replied walking toward the exit. The Turks and hostages made it to the doors and into the bright sunlight over Corel. They walked into a war zone. Ravens and Shinra military battled one another, with casualties on both sides. The airship flew over head.

"There's our ride," Reno yelled to Rude, "Let's go! The airship is over there,"

* * *

><p>Fuhito held Rufus in the air by the throat. His razor sharp teeth glinted in the florescent light. The Vice President shot the demented Scientist between the eyes, receiving an angry roar from him.<p>

"You little bastard," he growled, slamming Rufus into the wall, before tightening his grip on the young man's throat. Rufus put his feet into the man's face, pushing with all his might, but Fuhito only gripped him harder.

"Take this you bloody loon!" Stephen yelled, falling toward Fuhito. His sword sliced through his back, spilling black blood on the ground. Shears punched Fuhito in the side, in returned he received swift kick. He was knocked into one of the metal table, hitting his head on the corner, knocking him out cold. Rufus was released, soaring through the air, but Veld slid under him at the last moment, softening his fall. The Vice President wheezed as Veld tucked him in his arms.

"Rufus, hang in there boy,"

"I am not having the best of days," he whispered looking into Veld's concerned eyes, "I have not seen that look since the day I fell off the mansion's roof and broke my arm," Rufus coughed up blood, "Do not tell me you are concerned, Veld?" he asked, before passing out from the pain.

Veld laid the young man, who was like his son, on the ground, before charging at Fuhito with a rage he had never felt before this moment. He hurled fireballs at Fuhito, who roared in pain. The burns were healing slowly and Veld placed his hand on Fuhito's chest, casting firaga. The man's whole torso erupted in flames and the Scientist backhanded him into a wall.

Stephen used the opportunity to hack away on his burning back. Fuhito roared in pain, falling to his knees. "Now, the coup de grace," Stephen aimed the blade's point at Fuhito's head, when Kyneugh kicked the Commander into the wall beside Veld.

_**Fuhito, you need to get to the reactor and absorb the mako you dug up right now. You are not as strong as we thought my love. Fire is still your weakness. We miscalculated.**_

_Yes, my dark goddess. The pain is excruciating._

_**I know my love. Let us retreat to the reactor.**_

"Kyneugh, let's go,"

"Yes, master," she replied and they fled the room.

Veld reached into his jacket for his communicator, calling Gun he looked around, "Come on!" he exclaimed, standing to his feet. "Gun, Fuhito is coming out of the building! Stop him at all costs," Veld looked around, "So it has begun. Set the timers for ten minutes, we'll be out of here by then," he placed the communicator in his pocket, kneeling beside Rufus; he hooked the Vice President's head in his arms and shoved a potion down his throat. Rufus gagged and coughed but Veld held his arms as he tried to pull away from him. "Stop it. This will help you, boy,"

"Your bedside manner still needs work," Rufus complained.

"Do you need potion, Commander?"

"No, I'm fine,"

"Good, give this to Shears. We have less than ten minutes to get of this building,"

"Why?" Stephen asked, accepting the potion from Veld. He hooked his arm behind Shears head, forcing the potion down his throat. The burly man complained in a heap of coughs but he was restored.

"Because this building is about to explode," Veld replied, helping Rufus to his feet. He walked over to his daughter, caressing her cheek, before reaching into his pocket for a phoenix down, "I hope I'm not too late," he whispered, easing the feather into her mouth and down her throat. Her body was covered in a red glow and her eyes jerked open, looking into Veld's eyes. "Are you alright?"

Elfe nodded, "I know you," she whispered and her eyes rolled around in her head, "I just don't know how," her head slumped to the side, her eyes falling on Shears, who was walking toward her, "Thank goodness you're alive,"

"Yeah, I ain't easy to kill. You know that," Shears grabbed her hand, he nodded his head in Veld's direction, "That's your dad," he whispered. Elfe looked back at Veld.

"My father? I thought you were dead?"

"I thought you were dead too,"

"I don't mean to be a bastard, but isn't this blooming building set to explode in less than ten minutes?"

Rufus nodded, "I am inclined to agree,"

"Yeah, we need to go," Veld and Shears both went to pick Elfe up, but Veld stepped back, allowing Shears to scoop her up. She smiled at Veld, leaning into Shear's chest. "Where's the nearest exit?"

"We are nearly there," Stephen replied, leading them into the hallway. They ran down the hall, rounding the corner, coming toward some double doors. Explosion began to erupt all over the building. The base rocked with tremors. "I thought you said we had ten minutes," Stephen growled as he input the code and the doors opened.

"Obviously Commander, that was ten minute ago," Rufus snapped. They ran down a dark breeze way, with pipes lining the walls. The ground rocked beneath their feet and a blaze of fire was coming after them.

"Pick up the pace, mates, we are nearly there," Stephen yelled over his shoulder. The sunlight could be seen up the incline. "There it is,"

The group ran to the top, coming face to face with Tseng, aiming a double barrel shot gun at them.

"This is the end of the line,"

* * *

><p>Genesis climbed back into his seat, across from Aerith and Tifa. He looked from the Cetra to the Princess, "Our ETA is fifteen minutes. Shouldn't you heal her now?" Genesis smirked at Aerith, who chewed on her lip.<p>

"Come on Aer," Zack urged, "You need to be fair,"

"I know," she dropped her head as she unbuckled her seat belt. Aerith knelt in front of Tifa, placing her hand on the Princess's chest. "I hope you can forgive me," she whispered. Her eyes took on a golden glow and her healing powers slowly entered into Tifa. A soft wheeze flitted out of Tifa's slightly opened lips, before her head tilted back. The Princess's eyes slowly opened and she gasped, after taking in her surroundings. She frowned, locking eyes with Aerith.

"Where are we?"

"We're on a helicopter, Teef," Zack said, wincing at her joyful expression. He looked at Genesis, who wore a slight grin. "Gen you don't have to enjoy this so much, you damn Drama King,"

"Zachary, I resent that," he continued to smirk.

"What's he doing here?" Tifa asked, rolling her neck around, "Where are we going?"

"My lady, you need to tell the Princess,"

Tifa narrowed her eyes, "Tell me what?"

Aerith dropped her head, taking Tifa's hand into her own, "Tifa, we're headed to Corel,"

"For what? Why are we not heading to Wutai?"

"Gaia, needs you to go to Corel,"

Tifa shook her head, "No, Gaia almost allowed me to die last night," she spat, looking out of the window.

"You look as ravishing as always your highness," Genesis bowed his head, "Sephiroth made sure of it,"

Tifa turned a harsh glare on Genesis, who winked at her. Rolling her eyes to Aerith, she asked, "What does the planet want from me,"

"If you don't stop the war in Corel then it will be the end of the world,"

"WHAT?!" Tifa exclaimed, snatching away from Aerith, "You wake me up, when we are almost there, and drop this on me," Tifa admonished.

"I told you she was going to freak out," Zack replied.

"Shut up, Zack," she growled, "just shut your mouth," Tifa turned her gaze out of the window. Zack dropped his eyes to his lap.

"I'm so sorry, Tifa. I didn't know any other way," Aerith whispered, searching Tifa's profile, "I hope that you can forgive me,"

Genesis stood from his seat, kneeling before Tifa. He grabbed her chin, gently turning her to face him, "There is no hate, only joy for you are beloved by the Goddess, hero of the dawn healer of worlds,"

"Loveless," Tifa whispered, looking into his sapphire eyes.

Genesis nodded his head, "I believe you are the gift of the Goddess, Tifa. With that in mind, I will not forsake you on that battlefield. You need only call my name and I will be by your side. Princess," he clasped her hand, "you maybe the chosen one, but you are not alone. I am with you," he smiled, tucking a lock of silver hair behind her ear, "Do not be afraid of your destiny,"

Tifa's face softened as she clasped his hand back. They all jerked their heads around at a helicopter exploding to their right.

"What was that?" Zack asked, jumping from his seat, just as they were struck by an incoming missile.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Angeal were surrounded by Ravens. They stood back to back staring down their enemies. Suddenly Angeal laughed, causing Sephiroth to look over his shoulder at the taller man.<p>

"What do you find so humorous, Angeal,"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how this reminds me of that time you, me, and Gen got into that bar fight in Rocket Town,"

Sephiroth chuckled at the memory, "I remember, Genesis was flirting with the bartender's daughter,"

"Yeah," he laughed again, "her boyfriend was determined to defend her honor. Didn't you cut off his nose?"

"Ear,"

"Yeah, that's right," Angeal chuckled, "It was the three of us against thirty guys?"

"Fifty, one of the townies called his friends,"

The Ravens lounged at the two Generals. Sephiroth ducked, while Angeal swung his broad sword in a circle, knocking the creatures back.

"Are we keeping count this time?" Angeal asked, kicking one Raven in the face and cutting off another one's leg.

Sephiroth behead two Ravens in one swipe, "Two," he announced, before diagonally slicing another Raven's head, "three,"

Angeal stabbed through a Raven running at him on his six, swinging the sword with the Raven hanging from it, into another one, slicing upward through both Ravens, "Two," Angeal called over his shoulder.

"Seven," Sephiroth called back, after spinning through the air dismembering four Ravens in one move. After landing, he noticed Fuhito and Kyneugh running out of the building just as it exploded. The force of the blast knocked everyone to the ground and the sound was near deafening. Flames danced around the building and battlefield, and smoke reached for the sky as chunks of concrete and wood crashed to the planet. Coughs and groans field the area. Sephiroth stood to his feet, searching for Fuhito, who was running toward the reactor. "Angeal!"

"Yeah, go!"

Sephiroth ran after Fuhito and Kyneugh. Ducking under Ravens attacks and friendly fire, his eyes widen as Cloud and a man in a red cloak headed off Fuhito. Sephiroth increased his speed, when Cloud attacked the demented Scientist, while dark haired man attacked Kyneugh. Fuhito roared in anger, before knocking Cloud back with and energy wave. Sephiroth watched as the blonde was flung away, landing in a heap. _Just a little farther. _He thought as he watched Fuhito standing over the young man. Sephiroth watched as the Scientist pulled a metal pike from his forearm and another immediately replaced that one. He aimed the pike above Cloud's head, bringing it down on him and Sephiroth arrived just in time to block Fuhito's attack, glaring at the Scientist.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, "You saved me?"

"It's not too late to join me, Sephiroth," Fuhito growled, gritting his teeth with strain, "The dark goddess loves you very much,"

"I don't like repeating myself," Sephiroth growled, pushing Fuhito back.

"Why do you deny her love?" he asked with genuine sadness.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "I just said, I do not like repeating myself," he replied, aiming his opened palm at him, shooting him with fira. Fuhito squealed, clutching his side.

"Kyneugh, hold them off," he exclaimed, running toward the reactor. The female Raven squared her shoulders at them.

"You will deal with me now,"

* * *

><p>Tseng and Veld bore into the other's eyes and the older of the two smirked, glancing at his daughter in Shear's arms.<p>

"So it is," Veld chuckled bitterly.

Tseng tossed Rufus his weapon, "Your favorite rifle, sir," turning back to Veld and offering his hand, "It has been an honor sir,"

Rufus narrowed his eyes, "What is going on here?"

"The honor has been mine. Never would I have thought I would find a right hand man so loyal in Shinra Inc,"

"You were worthy of my loyalty, sir,"

"What in the bleeding hell is going on around here?" Stephen looked from Tseng to Veld.

Tseng turned to Commander Burton, "Commander you are needed on the battlefield. I must execute Director Veld Verdot and his daughter Felicia Verdot," Felicia gasped and Shears growled, "by order of the President,"

Stephen smirked, catching the hidden meaning, "I understand, Tseng, I shall be on my way," he turned to Veld, offering his hand, "It was a pleasure, working with you Director,"

"The pleasure was mine, Commander," Veld bowed his head, before releasing his hand. They watched Stephen run around the building to battlefield.

Tseng reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope, "These are your new identification cards for you and your daughter, also there is 50,000 gil in here, and there is a duplicate of the master key to any of the storage facilities, where you can pick up whatever else you might need," Tseng met Veld's gaze, "Weapons, money, information, and the like, will be in any of the storages,"

"Thank you, Tseng,"

Rufus tapped his rifle against his shoulder, with a blank expression on his face, and Veld laughed.

"That's your tell, Rufus,"

"Excuse me," Rufus raised his brow, narrowing his eyes at the man, who was like his father.

"Whenever you are upset, you do that, the tapping,"

"I am not upset," Rufus shrugged, "I wish you the best," he gasped, when Veld wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you too, boy," Veld whispered in his ear, before looking into his widen azure eyes, "Rufus, I will always watch over you, even when you can't see me, I can see you,"

"You promise?" Rufus blushed, hesitantly looking at Veld.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"You have negated details, or refused to answer me,"

"But have I ever lied?" Veld smiled at Rufus shaking his head, "We will meet again someday,"

"Sir, you need to get going on," Tseng urged him.

"Right," he turned to Shears and Elfe, "We need to go,"

"Good luck, Shears," Rufus smirked, "You will need it,"

"I know," Shears nodded, following behind Veld, who was running toward the helicopter he and his Turks parked when they arrived last night.

Tseng and Rufus watched their retreating forms, until they were no longer visible, "What are we going to do without him, Tseng," Rufus asked, before following Tseng to the battlefield.

"You will work hard to become the President and your brother Vice President, and you will reinstate him," Tseng replied.

"You are right," Rufus smirked, "I guess that makes you my right hand man now?"

"I have always been your right hand man, sir,"

"Hmm, I know that,"

* * *

><p>Tifa and the others drifted slowly to the ground carried on the wind currents of the Princess's making. The helicopter they were carried in fell to the dirt in a ball of flames. She looked over her shoulder, at Aerith and the pilot's screams, "Aerith, open your eyes," she calmly urged, turning her determined gaze at the fighting going on below them.<p>

"Oh, so we aren't dead," Aerith replied, clutching tighter to Zack's neck.

"No," he chuckled, "You're alive, Aer,"

"That was some rather quick thinking, your highness," Genesis commented, "creating a shell to shield us from the flames and any attacks we might receive on the way down, that is very clever,"

"Thanks," she mumbled. She looked out at the war going on and dismay filled her. _All this death, pain, and destruction, how am I supposed to stop it? What can I do? I'm just me. _

Genesis narrowed his eyes at Tifa's back, practically reading her thoughts, but he remained quiet.

"Aerith?" Tifa asked, looking at the Cetra over her shoulder, "how am I supposed to stop this war?"

Aerith dropped her eyes, "I honestly don't know sweetie. I'm just the messenger,"

"Hmm," Tifa nodded, looking out at all the mayhem.

"Destroying Fuhito, would be a great start, your highness," Genesis replied, placing a hand on her shoulder, "If you rid yourself of Fuhito, the Ravens will fall, and if the Ravens fall victory is ensured,"

Tifa locked eyes with Genesis, "So destroy Fuhito and I stop the war,"

"Precisely, and I will be there with you every step of the way. You need only call me and I will be there,"

"For some reason, I feel that I can trust you, General," Tifa replied, "Zack and Cloud trust you,"

"Yeah, he's never let me down, although, I don't think he likes me very much," Zack mumbled the last part.

"It isn't that I detest you, Zachary, but you do however irritate me to no end,"

"On that we can agree," Tifa nodded.

"Hey! I am floating right here, you know!" Zack pouted. Aerith giggled.

"So, I'm putting my faith in you, General,"

"Please, I just committed treason for you. The least you can do is call me Genesis," he smiled down at her, "I will accept your faith and prove that I am worthy of it, your highness,"

"Like you said, you committed treason for me, so call me Tifa,"

"We're bonding," Zack grinned.

"Shut up, Zack," Tifa fussed.

"Such tender moments," Zack continued.

"Shut up, Zachary," Genesis grumbled. Aerith laughed, hiding in Zack's chest.

Tifa held her left hand in front of her face, and with the other she covered it in ice, trailing up her forearm and around her hand, forming claw gauntlet. Once satisfied, she sent ice down her right fist, forming a sharp sword around it. She swiped it in the air, testing the flexibility.

"Pilot?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, looking at her back.

"Do you have combat training?"

"Yes ma'am, why?"

"Do you have a weapon?"

"No, it was trapped on the helicopter," he paused when she outstretched her hand, and an ice sword formed in her clawed hand. Ripping a piece of the SOLDIER uniform, she wrapped it around the hilt of the sword, burning the fabric enough to offer protection from the cold.

"Here," she offered, and he hesitantly took it, amazed at how balanced and light it felt. "That blade is stronger than steel and should last three days before melting, unless you come in contact with fire, you will be fine,"

"Thank you, your highness,"

"Hmm," she nodded, turning to Zack, "There is an aircraft fifty yards from here. It is accepting people who are not fighting. Take Aerith over there,"

"I can fight, Tifa," Aerith complained.

"I know, but your skills are not suited for a war zone, and you are too important to risk," She locked eyes with her, "too important to me, so please, don't argue with me. Consider it an order from the savior or something," she shrugged, turning back to the battlefield, "Will you do this for me, Aerith?"

The Cetra frowned, "Yes, I will obey your order,"

"Zack, Genesis and I will clear you path, and if you don't mind pilot, protect her too,"

"Yes, your highness," the pilot replied.

"Alright," Zack nodded, placing Aerith on his shoulder, she squealed and wiggled.

"Is this necessary," she fussed.

"Genesis, are you ready?"

"I am ready, Tifa,"

The shell landed on the ground, and immediately it was dropped. Tifa and Genesis darted forward at a group of Ravens. The Princess approached a group of four, blocking their path. She charged at one of them, jumping into its chest. Placing her booted feet into its torso, she dug her claw into its shoulder, ramming her sword arm through its throat. Swinging the dying Raven around, she blocked the swords of the other three with its body. Tifa slashed the closest Raven's throat with her claw. Somersaulting away from the remaining two, they came at her and she swung her arm, beheading them both. A fire ball flew past her, nailing a Raven that managed to sneak up on her. Tifa turned, looking into the smiling face of Genesis, who gave a slight tip of his head.

Genesis walked calmly toward three Ravens, approaching him with their swords aimed at him.

"How are we this afternoon?" he asked. He was met by blinking, "I really do not like being ignored," he joked, pointing his hand toward them, before releasing firaga. The Ravens were engulfed in flames, flailing around on the dirt. Genesis removed each of their head, kicking them away from the bodies.

"Why are you doing that?" Tifa asked, glaring at the burning cadavers.

"Fire creates a chemical change in their bodies that is difficult for decaying flesh to heal, and if the bodies are close enough to the heads, the Ravens can reattach and live again,"

"Oh,"

"I researched them," Genesis shrugged, "Come let's get Aerith to safety,"

Tifa nodded, charging ahead, with Genesis close on her heels. The pair sliced through their Raven enemies, nearing the airship in record time. Tifa glanced over her shoulder, watching Zack behead a Raven with Aerith tucked against him. He tossed her back over her shoulder, running toward the airship. After dealing with a Raven, Tifa stopped him.

"I'm going to clear a path for you," Tifa said, placing a hand on her chest, concentrating her energy. Her eyes snapped open and she pointed her claw in front of her. With a powerful roar, piercing winds cleared the battlefield. "Go,"

"I'm on it," Zack, Aerith, and the pilot ran toward the airship.

Tifa turned to Genesis, watching him deal with seven Ravens surrounding him. She ran toward the eight, "Genesis," she yelled and he ducked, using his shoulder as leverage, Tifa jumped into the air, flipping legs over head and spinning. The Ravens were ripped to shreds, falling backward on the ground. Tifa landed in a crouch, glaring at her work.

"Not bad," Genesis shrugged, "But I am the one who is supposed to protect you remember,"

"Hmm," Tifa smirked, looking around at a familiar roar. She saw Fuhito and Sephiroth battling, Cloud and the one called Sebastian clashing and a man in a red cloak fighting the female Raven from last night. "Fuhito," she growled, running toward the mad Scientist. Genesis grinned, chasing after her.

* * *

><p>Rufus aimed his double barrel shot gun at a Raven, blowing its head off with a perfect shot. He took a few steps back, ducking under another creature's attack. Using the shot gun to parry the monster's wild swings, Rufus swiped its legs, knocking it to the ground. He put his foot on its chest, firing the last round in the monster's face. Raising a brow, he reached into his pants pocket for more shot gun shells.<p>

"Look out sir," Reno called out; blocking an attack on the Vice President's back, electrocuting the Raven before snapping its neck. He chuckled at Rufus, who never looked up from loading his gun. "That's pretty bold, yo. What if I wasn't here to save ya, sir?"

"Then another one of my Turks would have," Rufus continued digging around in his pants pockets.

"That is what we are here for, sir," Nunchaku said, standing in front of the young leader, bashing the skulls of approaching Ravens. The metal sticks flowed about the young blonde's body in graceful fluidity. He bent, swayed, and dodged the attacks of the surrounding Ravens. Bashing their heads and breaking their bodies, Nunchaku successfully protected the Vice President, who continued to load his shot gun.

A female roar hung in the air, before Martial Arts dove over the Raven beside Nunchaku. She grabbed its shoulders, flinging it at another Raven coming toward them. She met the blonde's wide gaze with a smile. Two spikes flew past his head, embedding in the neck of another approaching Raven.

"Thank you, Knife," she waved at him before returning to the fight, "and Martial Arts,"

"No problem," she called over her shoulder, running to attack the Raven she threw.

Rufus finished loading his gun, and looked to his left, noticing Fuhito fighting Sephiroth. "Tseng," the new leader of the Turks turned to Rufus, running to him once he finished with his opponent. "There," he pointed and Tseng nodded his head. His mouth fell open, "Is that Tifa?" Rufus asked, before he ran toward the Princess without hesitation.

"Reno! You're in charge until I get back,"

"Where the hell you going?" he called after Tseng, who was chasing after the Vice President.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth parried Fuhito's attack, punching the Scientist in the jaw, and Fuhito countered the general with a punch of his own, to Sephiroth's ribs. They fell away from one another.<p>

"You are a fool to deny the goddess," Fuhito narrowed his eyes, "and to think that she loves you more than me,"

"That's a shame," Sephiroth smirked, assuming a battle stance.

"You aren't worth it," he growled.

Sephiroth shrugged, "According to her, I am more than worth it. Is that why you're so angry?"

"I will destroy everything!" Fuhito charged at Sephiroth, who prepared himself, when a fierce yell caught his attention. Tifa landed a leveling kick to Fuhito's face, sending the man tossing through the air.

"Give it your best shot," Tifa mocked, squaring her shoulders.

Sephiroth's eyes widen as he took in the healthy appearance of the Princess. Panic and anger surged through him. He approached her, grabbing her arm in his grasp. "What are you doing here?!" he uncharacteristically exclaimed.

"Get off me," she yelled back, tugging at his vice grip, "unhand me,"

"Why are you out of the infirmary and on this battlefield," he shook her and she put the palm of her claw hand in his chest. "You shouldn't be here," he growled. He looked over her head and into the eyes of Genesis, who frowned. "You did this. Why did you bring her here," he replied menacingly.

"Let go! It wasn't my idea to come,"

Sephiroth looked into her angry eyes, "Then why did you,"

"Sephiroth, the Goddess asked me to bring her here. She has a purpose remember," Genesis replied, "Sorry my friend, I could not deny the request of the Goddess,"

"But," Sephiroth began, looking at Tifa, who was looking at him strangely.

"I'm going to destroy everything and everyone!" Fuhito he screamed to the top of his lungs, before sending out a massive energy wave. Sephiroth pulled Tifa's back against his chest, kneeling and turning his back against the blast. Genesis got on the other side, shielding both Sephiroth and Tifa with his body. The unprepared warriors, Shinra and Raven, were tossed through the air, colliding mercilessly to the ground. Fuhito ran to the reactor, leaving Sebastian and Kyneugh to fend for themselves.

Sephiroth and Genesis locked eyes, the silver haired man snarled at him. "Tifa, are you alright?" he asked, pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah," she mumbled, looking at her destroyed ice sword. She brushed the rest of the ice from her right arm, searching for Fuhito.

Genesis placed a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder and he jerked away from his friend. "Look, I'm sorry, I had no choice,"

"You didn't," Sephiroth countered, rolling his eyes to the sky.

"Why are you so mad?" Genesis spat, "Remember you said it was your destiny to protect her. So do your damn job!"

"Careful," Sephiroth warned, taking a step toward Genesis.

"What are you two talking about?" Tifa exclaimed, looking from each general and back again.

"Tifa! What are you doing here," Cloud asked, running up to her, placing a hand at the base of her neck. Vincent stood in the background, watching Sephiroth and Tifa. Cloud shook his head, "You shouldn't be here,"

"Hmm," Sephiroth replied, glaring at Genesis.

"That is precisely what I want to know," Rufus frowned, "Last time I saw you, you were near death," he and Tseng took a look around the group. Rufus and Cloud sneered at one another.

"Look," Tifa began, "I am happy that you are okay, Cloud. I am glad that you remain in one piece, Rufus," Tifa turned to Genesis and Sephiroth, "I don't know what's going on between you two, and honestly I do not care. I have a job to do and I intend to see it through. Either help me or stay the hell out of my way,"

Sephiroth released a heavy sigh, "Fine, you will follow me,"

Tifa raised her brow, "Do not presume that you can tell me what do. You will follow me," she took a step forward, standing toe to toe with Sephiroth. His brow twitched and the sword in his hand trembled in his grasp.

"I'm sorry, of course I'm with you, Teef," Cloud replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Since you are here, I will make sure no harm comes to you. Tseng and I will protect you,"

Tifa turned to Genesis and Sephiroth, and the redhead smiled.

"I have already dedicated my pledge,"

Sephiroth and Tifa glared at one another, before he waved his hand for her to go. Tifa and the others ran toward the reactor, following behind Fuhito.

"Feisty isn't she," Genesis joked. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at his friend. Genesis rolled his eyes, "Are you giving me the cold shoulder now?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, before leaving Genesis and Vincent standing in place. He turned to Vincent, "He's mad at me," he shrugged and Vincent snorted. "What brings you to this battle?"

"The planet,"

"You too," Genesis nodded his head, "To protect your son also,"

"Yeah," Vincent mumbled, "come," he commanded, following Sephiroth and the others.

"Well, now I know where he gets that attitude from, good gracious," Genesis mumbled, "My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return,"

* * *

><p>That's that! I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the latest installment of the Journey! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Oswald glared at the massive screens, showing the war going on in Corel. The feed was finally up and running, since Lt. Commander Essai arrived. He was left in charge to offer defensive countermeasures, in case of an enemy attack. Oswald had been dealing with angry monarchs, council members, and presidents from the five great nations all morning.

"President Shinra," Hollander asked as he and Scarlet entered the war room.

"What is it?" Oswald replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"THEIA has been calibrated and is in the process of charging. We only need your code sir and we will be ready to fire the ion blast," Hollander reported, looking at Scarlet, who took a step closer to President Shinra.

"We will be ready to level Corel in one hour, sir."

"Are we seriously going to destroy the entire town? What about the citizens?" Hollander asked meeting Oswald's annoyed glare.

"They are going to be brought to Midgar for debriefing then I will decide what to do with them." Oswald turned back to the screen. His mouth fell opened as he leaned forward.

"Prince Mishima was right, the Princess is there," he whispered. Hollander leaned into the screen.

"When did she, how did she . . ."

"Escape," Oswald supplied, "A few hours ago her and the Cetra escaped." He narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"Are we going to recapture them? The Princess is still not on Wutai soil, we can reacquire her,"

"It's over for now." Oswald cut him off, looking over his shoulder at the Scientist, "We will have another chance."

"I don't know what's so special about her," Scarlet scuffed. Both men pointed to the screen, where Tifa was slicing through Ravens. "Oh," she shrugged.

"Be ready to launch THEIA in the hour." Oswald muttered. "Lazard, contact Angeal and let him know what's going on and make sure my son is on a helicopter, heading back to Midgar."

"Yes, sir," Lazard nodded his head, reaching into jacket pocket for his PHS.

* * *

><p>Angeal swung the Buster sword in an arch, relieving a Raven of its head. He turned, coming face to face with a dark complexioned Raven.<p>

"I will not be so easy to defeat." His distorted voice warned, tilting his head at the General, before slinging his battle ax over his shoulder.

"So, you're one of the Raven's that can talk and think?" Angeal asked, nodding his head at the creature. "You have an ax that's neat," he assumed a battle stance. "This should be very interesting," he smirked at the Raven, "Do you have a name?"

"Tierce," the Raven replied.

"Well, Tierce, I am General Angeal Hewley, let's go!" He charged at the Raven, who blinked his eyes. Angeal swung the sword at him and Tierce blocked his attack, grabbing the general by the throat, with lightning speed. Angeal's eyes bucked as Tierce picked him up with ease, slamming him against the unforgiving ground. The Raven kicked him across the dirt and Angeal slid across the battlefield. The General chuckled, standing to his feet when his PHS rang.

"Hello? I'm kind of in the middle of a war right now, Lazard. What do you need buddy?" He asked, narrowly avoiding Tierce's battle ax. The Raven swung the ax and Angeal ducked, swiping at the creature's legs but Tierce hopped over the attack, landing a knee in the General's torso. "Damn,"

"I told you I would not be easy to defeat."

"You weren't kidding," Angeal groaned, before looking toward the PHS on his ear, "yeah, I'm here, Lazard. I'll find him and get him on a helicopter. I have to go now." Angeal raised his leg, nailing the Raven in the back of the head. Tierce flew awkwardly through the air. The General stood, glaring at the creature. "What do you mean we have an hour to get everyone out of Corel?" He asked the director, before blocking Tierce's ax with his Buster sword. "Dad, calibrated THEIA, huh? Alright, I'll get that done too, but I really need to go right now." Angeal stuck the PHS in his pocket, turning his attention Tierce. "Sorry about that I'm ready now."

* * *

><p>The mad Scientist ran toward the reactor, approaching the mako that he so desperately needed. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the others gaining ground on him. <em>Dark goddess, I never imagined that they would be able to damage me in this form.<em>

_**We are nearly there Fuhito. We miscalculated somewhere and it could not be avoided. Perhaps Zircoinade did not drain enough of Elfe's life force, and that is the reason for you weakened state.**_

_No matter. I will destroy all of them._

_**You will not harm Sephiroth. He is under my protection. Do you understand me?**_

_Why? He does not love you as I do. I worship at your altar and he spits in your face. Choose to put your faith in me and forget about Sephiroth._

_**You cannot understand my ties to him; therefore, you are not to question me any further on the matter. Is that understood! **_Jenova growled within Fuhito's mind.

_Yes, my dark goddess. My apologies. _He frowned, barring his teeth in climbed the stairs of the reactor, taking them two at a time. He ripped the metal door off of its hinges, throwing it at warriors coming after him. Entering the reactor, the tranquil turquoise glow filtered toward him in the semi darkness of the building. The pool of mako sat in the middle of the room with the wall encasing it and the metal catwalk scaling around it. The operations room sat above the pool with blinking lights trailing along the glass.

The Scientist ran toward the comforting glow, pausing when he heard Tifa's angry yell flying toward him. The girl's foot was aimed at his face, landing in the dead center of his cheek, knocking him to the ground. _Ugh! That's the second time she has kicked me in the face! _She swiped his other cheek with her clawed hand, successfully drawing black blood. Tifa grinned as she prepared to bring her leg down on his head, but he caught it, swinging her face first into the ground. A loud crunch echoed in the reactor, before he swung the Princess on her back.

"Ugh!" She groaned, attempting to stand to her feet. Fuhito kicked her ferociously into the reactor's wall. "AHH!" she exclaimed.

"I am so sick of you!" Fuhito yelled, kicking her again, "Messing with my plans!" he kicked her once more, "Why won't you die!" he stomped her.

"TIFA!" Cloud screamed, running with his sword aimed at Fuhito's head. The Scientist picked Tifa up by the back of her neck, holding her out in front of him. Cloud maneuvered in the air, flipping away from Tifa's dangling body.

"I will snap her neck if anyone of you comes any closer," Fuhito warned. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Goddamn it!" Rufus muttered, lowering his shotgun. "Fuhito, before this day is out, you will die an agonizing death."

"Perhaps," Fuhito shrugged, "but I'm going to take this little bitch with me. All I have to do is flick my wrist and a pike will go straight through her head."

Vincent narrowed his eyes at Tifa's boot. Frosty steam surrounded the black leather, forming a sharp point at the tip. _Humph. She's not a broken as she's letting on._

_**She is calculating. This human has promise. I believe I like this one.**_

Tseng looked at Vincent and the Turks met eyes and nodded to one another. Vincent aimed Cerberus at Fuhito.

"I will kill her," Fuhito warned. Vincent tilted his head, firing two shots at the Scientist, who gasped and pulled Tifa in front of him as a shield. "I told you I would kill her!"

"Not today you won't," Tifa said grabbing his shoulders, and swinging her body around, landing the stiletto ice boot in his back, dragging it upward as she fell away from him. Vincent's shots landed in his chest.

"Not bad," Genesis admitted, running toward Fuhito with his flaming Rapier. He sliced through his arm, taking the appendage off. It writhed on the ground in a frantic display. Sephiroth charged at him, ramming the sword through his stomach. They looked eye to eye and the General viciously twisted the sword with a flick of his wrist.

"The goddess wants to give you everything? You are not worth it." Fuhito bitterly spat.

"I don't care." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, preparing to cut him in two. He looked up to see Tifa approaching Fuhito with her claw aimed at his back.

"Are you ready to die, Fuhito?" She asked, "If I take you out, then I will end the war and the planet will be safe."

"Tifa, I will do this. There is no need to sully your hands with his blood," Sephiroth ordered and Tifa met his intense gaze. "There is no need."

"But it is my duty." She replied, pulling her arm back to strike. Genesis and Vincent looked from Tifa to Sephiroth.

"Princess, I will do this for you." He responded softly. They watched the other. Tifa slowly lowered her hand, nodding her head at him. Fuhito growled panting as his rage began to over take him.

"DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO JUST LET YOU DESTROY ME!" he screamed. A massive energy wave knocked everyone back. Tifa was slammed into the wall, falling unconsciously into the mako pool below her.

"TIFA!" Cloud exclaimed, trying to run to her but Fuhito backhanded him into a wall.

"YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! I PROMISE YOU!" the demented Scientist screamed, releasing wave after wave of his energy. He stumbled over to the pool, looking down into the glowing mako.

"NO YOU DIE!" Rufus uncharacteristically yelled. Fuhito turned to the Vice President, looking into his glowering azure eyes. He aimed the shotgun one handed at the Scientist, shooting him between the eyes. Fuhito gasped as trails of black blood drizzled into his eyes. He fell backward into the mako. Rufus ran over to the pool, peering over the edge for Tifa. "Where is she? We have to get her out of there."

"Rufus," Tseng began, walking to stand beside him but the Vice President ignored him.

"There has to be a way. Please there must be a way to get to her." Rufus whispered.

"Sir, she's gone."

"No," he shook his head. "We can save her!"

Tseng grabbed Rufus's shoulders, "The Princess could not have survived that fall or the mako."

"You're wrong, Turk. She is strong." Genesis growled. "She is the gift of the goddess. She is alive."

Tseng sighed, looking at Vincent, who was watching everyone's reactions to the situation.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked the man, who stood with his mouth agape. "General!"

"Yes. She could still be alive." He finally murmured. _She better be._ "We need to find out how deep it is." The SOLDIERS looked for a way down. Vincent watched them quietly.

_Chaos, is the Princess still alive?_

_**I do not sense her on this plane. **_

_I thought as much._ Vincent walked over to Sephiroth, who was looking for a way into the pool, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She is gone."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "What makes you so sure?"

"Chaos does not sense her on this plane." Vincent replied, looking down into the pool. Turning back to his son, "She is gone."

"No she isn't!" Cloud shoved Vincent, who looked at the tears shimmering in the young SOLDIER's eyes. "Tifa can't be dead."

"Of course she is alive. Do not listen to him." Rufus shrugged, peering down into the mako.

Vincent and Tseng shared a look, both men shook their heads.

* * *

><p>Aerith sat Indian style on the floor of the airship, praying to the planet, Gaia, for guidance and help. She was afraid to really tap into the other plane without anchoring to someone. <em>If only Zack was here. I wouldn't be so afraid.<em> She thought with a sigh, opening her eyes to the bright light of the airship. She squealed when the ship rocked dangerously from the outside explosions. _This is bad. I need to speak with the Gaia. We need to find a way to stop this._

Aerith looked around the ship. The Corel hostages were huddled together, the wounded were lying on the floor, because the medical wing had filled to capacity, and a few of the Shinra Infantry men patrolled the room. Her weary hunter green eyes landed on a little boy, standing in the doorway watching her. The Cetra smiled at him and the boy waved back to her. Urging him over, the child slowly made his way to Aerith, standing directly in front of her.

"Hey there," she offered, holding her hand out, "I'm Aerith."

He smiled, before taking her hand, "I'm Daniel Wallace," he replied, tilting his head at her, "Whatcha doing?" he asked with round dark brown eyes filled with wonder.

"Oh," she giggled, "I was praying. I was trying to ask the planet to protect us."

"What did the planet say?" he shrugged, taking a step closer to the Cetra.

Aerith shook her head, "Nothing yet."

"Do you think we're gonna die?" Daniel mumbled, kicking at the ground. "Uncle Dyne says we're all gonna die."

"Well I don't really know sweetheart?" she shrugged. "Where are your parents? Surely you aren't here all by yourself."

"They in the doctor room my Mommy's real sick and Daddy's with her."

"What's wrong with her, sweetie?" Aerith asked, reaching for his hand and the little boy shrugged. "Don't be scared. Everything is going to be fine, okay? The planet will find a way to protect us."

"Can I pray too?" Daniel asked and Aerith nodded her head, patting the spot beside her.

"Sure," she answered, smiling as the boy sat beside her. "How would you like to be my anchor?"

"What's a anchor?"

"When I pray, sometimes I go to another place and sometimes I get lost. I need an anchor to find my way back."

Daniel nodded his head, "Oh," he frowned, "How do I do that?"

Aerith took his small hand into her own, "All you have to do is hold my hand."

Daniel giggled, "That's it?" Aerith nodded her head, "Sounds too easy."

"But it's so important," she smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze. "You ready?" Daniel nodded his head, "Alright, close your eyes," he obediently followed her direction, "here we go."

* * *

><p><em>Tifa opened her eyes to jagged cave roof. The sharp rocks reached out for her and she moaned, turning her head to the side. An aqua glow surrounded her; she gasped noticing she was floating in mako. Tifa stood in the familiar pool looking around in bewilderment.<em>

_ "This is the cave I had my accident in, I must be dead," she whispered, her eyes floating around in wonder. _

_**Not yet my WEAPON.**_

_Tifa whirled her head around her eyes landing on two figures standing on the bank. Narrowing her eyes, the Princess's eyes came into focus, "Lucrecia?" she asked, wadding toward her guide and she gasped at the woman standing beside her. _

_ The woman was beautiful, standing six feet and draped in gold and ivory robes and armor. Her pale skin glowed radiantly and her blonde hair dangled past her waist. The woman's golden eyes smiled at the Princess as she offered her hand to Tifa. _

_ "Who are you?" Tifa asked as she accepted the woman's gloved hand. Electricity sparked through the contact and Tifa swayed at the surge of energy entering her. Lucrecia steadied her, smiling down at the shocked Princess._

_ "This is the Goddess Minerva, the Planet's avatar," Lucrecia answered for the teenager._

_ Tifa frowned, pushing away from Lucrecia and snatching away from Minerva. "You're the reason my life is in shambles isn't it? You chose me?"_

_**I chose you, yes. **_

_"Why me? My life has been so hard because of you!"_

_ Minerva tilted her head, closing the gap between them. Tifa glared at the goddess, but gasped when Minerva pulled her into an embrace. Despite her anger, Tifa wept, wrapping her arms around the goddess. _

_**A WEAPON must be tempered and put into raging flames to become what it is destined to become. I am sorry for the pain you had to endure but I chose you because I knew that you could survive it. There is a power inside of you, a raging spirit that cannot be broken.**__ Minerva held Tifa out to look at her. The Princess tilted her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. __**So I nurtured you, protected you, guided you, and showered you with my grace, in hopes that you would become my WEAPON.**_

_"Wutai?"_

_**Yes, that was I. You needed further development and I whispered in Emperor Godo's ear, but he still had the choice to accept you or not.**_

_"So everything was all a test," Tifa backed away, "So you really did this to me?"_

_**I orchestrated everything, but I did not force anyone to do anything. Your father chose to protect you and he lost his life. Zangan chose to fight with AVALANCHE and lost his life. You chose to follow Zangan to Midgar and you were captured and nearly lost your life.**_

_"How can you say my father's death was his fault? He was murdered!"_

_**Yes, b**__**y the creature that I need you to stand against.**_

_"Sephiroth?"_

_ Minerva shook her head, __**"He was an innocent. His choices were taken from him when he arrived in your village. I chose him to be your Paladin, your protector.**_

_Tifa looked at Lucrecia, who dropped her head, glaring at Minerva once again, "How can you say he is innocent? He killed my father!"_

_**Jenova killed your father. There are things that you cannot grasp yet, in time you will come to understand. **_

_"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" Tifa grumbled._

_ Minerva raised one golden eyebrow, __**perhaps because it is true. **__Minerva chuckled, reaching out a hand to rest on the Princess's shoulder._

_Tifa lifted her head, smiling at the goddess, who tucked Tifa's silver locks behind her ears. _

_**Tifa will you stand against Jenova and be my WEAPON? Will you defend me and protect those, who cannot protect themselves. Will you be my champion? **__Tifa wore a pained expression as she stared at the ground. Minerva grabbed her chin, looking eyes with the Princess's glowing ruby eyes. __**Fight for me and stand against those who would destroy me. Protect me as I have protected you. Be my WEAPON. **_

_ The Princess closed her eyes, before looking at the ceiling. The hole that she fell through when she was a child loomed overhead and she snorted. "Yes, I will be your WEAPON."_

_**Thank you. **__Minerva placed her hand over Tifa's chest and the materia buried inside of her pulled forward. The Princess hissed and bared her teeth as it slowly surfaced, glowing a platinum light in her chest. _

_ Black material covered her, hugging her body like a second skin, revealing the toned muscles underneath the covering. Platinum armor sprang from the materia, encasing the Princess in its hard protective metal. On her left shoulder, was a spaulder that flowed into a vambrace, and the on right shoulder a pauldron rested that flowed into a gauntlet. The breast plate allowed for the glowing materia to be seen, and it stopped above her midriff, covering her upper back as well. Platinum cutlets covered her lower back and nether region, connecting to the cuisses, greaves, and sabatons on her thighs, legs and feet._

_ Tifa looked at her gloved hands before meeting Minerva's pleased expression. The Princess walked over to the mako pool, taking in her appearance and gasped. Turning back to Lucrecia and Minerva, "I look indestructible," she replied in awe, "just like the Valkyrie in Father's books."_

_**This is merely your larvae form. **__Minerva smiled, walking to Tifa. __**As you need it more power will come. All you have to do is ask. I will be with you. **__Minerva placed her hand on the Princess's chest, __**every step of the way as I always have.**_

_"Are you ready, Tifa?" Lucrecia asked, coming to stand beside Minerva. "Time is running out on us."_

_ "Yes, I am ready."_

* * *

><p>Angeal smirked at the Raven, Tierce, urging him forward, "Come on, is that the best you can do? I'm not all that impressed."<p>

Tierce stared blankly at Angeal, before turning his head toward the reactor, "Master is in trouble." The Raven ran in the direction of the building, leaping over his fellow Ravens and SOLDIERS alike.

"Hey! Get back here!" Angeal chased after him. Increasing his speed, the General past Tierce, preparing to stab him through the heart, but the Raven ducked under him. He flipped in the air, landing in a crouch and was running again. _He's pretty quick. _Angeal thought as he chased after the creature. Tierce approached two other Ravens, who were staring at the reactor. They slowly turned to face him with the same blank expressions. Angeal gasped, "Commander Troy? I didn't want to believe it," he whispered.

Sebastian tilted his head, "We do not have time for this. Kyneugh, Tierce finish him, I will protect the master."

"Wait a damn minute, Sebastian," but the Raven was running toward the reactor. Angeal prepared to give chase, but Kyneugh and Tierce blocked his path. "You guys want to get out of my way?" The Ravens raised their perspective weapons, "I guess not."

Kyneugh and Tierce charged at him, and Angeal ducked and dodged their precise attack, barely managing to back tuck out of the way of Tierce's vicious swing. Angeal kicked Kyneugh in the chest, while punching Tierce in the side of the head. He grabbed Kyneugh's leg, swinging her around before throwing her into Tierce, who just stood to his feet. The Ravens were on their feet quickly, running toward Angeal, when a male scream touched his ear, and Zack's booted foot slammed into Kyneugh's left side. She was flung across the battlefield.

"Looked like you could use a hand, Angeal," Zack remarked, wearing a cocky smirk.

"I'm glad you could make it, Puppy, what took ya?" Angeal smirked as the SOLDIERS were back to back with their swords aimed at the Ravens facing them.

"It's a long story," Zack said, swiping at Kyneugh's legs, but the Raven flipped away from him, punching him in retaliation.

Angeal blocked Tierce's ax, shoving him away, "What did you do?" he asked the teen, who was dodging his opponents sword. Angeal looked around at Zack's lack of response.

Zack kneed Kyneugh in the torso, throwing her into Tierce, who was about to stab Angeal. "It's don't ask don't tell situation. So~" Zack trailed off when Angeal frowned and swung the sword around in an arch. The teen ducked and Tierce and Kyneugh lost their heads. Zack's mouth fell open, "You didn't really need me did you?"

"No," Angeal shook his head, "But I'm glad you came."

"That is such a blow to a man's ego," Zack complained, looking at Angeal, who was glaring at him. "Look, I can't tell you yet, but I will, I promise."

"Fair enough, let's head to that reactor. It seems to be of interest to a lot of people or creatures."

"Alright," Zack nodded, running behind Angeal.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the reactor began to tremor violently. The mako below began to bubble and spew. Steam heat burst upward from the turquoise substance. Alarms sounded off, alerting the occupants of the impending explosion.<p>

"We have to get out of here," Tseng said, pulling on Rufus's arm.

Snatching his arm away, "I will not leave until Tifa is pulled out of that pool."

"Sorry sir, but I have no choice." Tseng punched the Vice President, knocking him out cold. He placed the blonde on his shoulder, running for the exit. "We need to retreat," he called out to them.

Sephiroth and the SOLDIERS stood in place. Vincent grabbed his son by his leather coat lapels, snatching him to him.

"Are you going to let your men die?" Vincent asked. The roof began caving in and flames burst from the drilling equipment. He looked at the others, "Clear out of here," he commanded. They looked from one another, "Now," his eyes glowed gold and the SOLDIERS began running out of the reactor. They made it outside just as the reactor exploded, knocking them all to the ground. Sephiroth looked up; noticing Vincent was shielding him from the explosion.

"Why are you protecting me?"

Vincent met Sephiroth's surprised eyes, "It's my prerogative," he stood looking at the billowing smoke and flames, singeing what was left of the grass. The ex-Turk looked out at the battlefield, noticing the fighting had temporarily stopped. He noticed Angeal and a dark haired teen running toward them.

"Cloud!" Zack exclaimed, pulling the blonde to his feet. "Where's Tifa?"

Cloud shook his head, "She didn't make it."

"No, that's impossible. The planet sent her. She can't be dead." Zack whispered his eyes watering. "Not Teef."

"The Princess is here?" Angeal asked Genesis and Sephiroth.

"She was," Sephiroth replied, looking at the young men and felt a burning sensation at the back of his throat. He turned at a hand on his shoulder, looking into the determined eyes of Genesis.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." Genesis smiled, "Do not worry my friend, Tifa is alive. I know, for she is the everlasting gift."

"You never should have brought her here, Genesis. I may never forgive you of this."

"Wait a damn minute! Genesis, you and Zack broke her out of the building?" Angeal growled at his brother.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess, hero of the dawn, healer of worlds." Genesis clamped his hand on Sephiroth's other shoulder, boxing the silver haired man in, "You are my friend and I will accept your hatred, but you will forgive me in time. I am sure of it. Do not despair. Tifa is alive and well."

All the warriors of the battlefield turned at an evil distorted laugh, coming from the fading smoke. Standing thirty feet into the air was Fuhito fused to Zircoinade. The demented Scientist's body was resting in the monster's chest. The beast's maroon and bronze armor had three semi disks framing the sides of its head, connecting to his back. Two pair of arms waved around, in a chaotic frenzy and its base was round, standing on six spiked legs nearly hovering above the ground.

"Did you think I was dead? You cannot kill a god!" he laughed maniacally, looking toward the sky. "Now, to destroy you all!" A monstrous bellow erupted from his lungs and the sky darkened as plasma blast rained down from the heavens. The men and women on the battlefield ran for cover. Most of them were disintegrated by the blasts, leaving an even smaller number of Shinra's forces.

Sephiroth's hand twitched, snatching away from Genesis. He narrowed his gaze and prepared to attack him, but is stopped by Vincent.

"Careful," Vincent warned, "he is not in control of himself. Fuhito is at the very edge of his sanity."

"All the more reason to destroy him now," Sephiroth remarked, striding over to the monster/Scientist fusion. Genesis and Angeal nodded, before following behind the determined silver haired man.

More plasma blasts rained from the sky and the ground trembled with the monster's fury. Sharp pikes were flung from Zircoinade's base impaling the Ravens and Shinra's Force without bias. Bodies were flung about the battlefield, dangling on the sharp pikes.

"This is insane," Cloud whispered, meeting Zack's wide eyes.

"That's putting it mildly, Cloud." The two young SOLDIERS squared their shoulders, following the Generals.

* * *

><p>The Turks stood around the unconscious Vice President, blocking the attacks from Fuhito from him.<p>

"This is grade A bullshit!" Reno complained, staring at the monster in the center of the battlefield.

"You got that right," Martial Arts added, looking into the stern face of their Director.

"Stay alert," Tseng commanded, "we mustn't let the Vice President to get hurt." He looked to Rude and Muscles, "We need to get him to the airship." The two big men nodded, reaching for the unconscious blonde, but Rufus stirred and looked into the eyes of his Turks.

"What happened?" he asked as Muscles helped him to his feet.

"I happened to you," Tseng said over his shoulder. Narrowing his eyes at Fuhito in the distance, "You need to get to the airship, sir. It is no longer safe for you on this battlefield."

Rufus glared at Tseng's back, "Where is Tifa?"

Tseng turned, looking the Vice President in the eyes, "She is dead."

Rufus punched him and the Turk fell to one knee, looking up into the angry eyes of his leader, Tseng stood to his feet. "I will not tolerate you lying to me. You left her in that reactor, when we could have saved her."

"I will not apologize for protecting you from harm. That is my main duty and objective, sir." Tseng eyes lowered to slits, "You are behaving irrationally. I thought I taught you better, sir."

"You cannot rule by logic alone." Rufus countered, meeting Tseng's angry eyes. He stepped around the Director, looking to the battlefield, "I will have my revenge, so do your job and protect me." Rufus growled, running toward Zircoinade with his shotgun aimed.

"What the hell?" Rod asked, looking at Tseng.

"Let's go, we have to protect the Vice President."

* * *

><p>Fuhito laughed manically as he cut down the Shinra Forces and his own Ravens. Sephiroth charged ahead with Genesis and Angeal flanking him. Sebastian with four Ravens appeared in front of the mad Scientist.<p>

"You didn't forget about my army did you, Sephiroth?" Fuhito grabbed his head, his shoulders convulsing with laughter. "They are quite handy don't you think?"

"I'm going to kill you, Fuhito." Sephiroth announced, blocking Sebastian's attack.

"How are you going to do that if you can't get close to me?" the Scientist exclaimed as a massive energy wave swept across the battlefield. The Generals, SOLDIERS, Turks, and Infantry sailed through the air, landing on the unforgiving ground. "YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! SO DIE!" The demented Professor's brow rose when the ground rumbled beneath his feet. "WHAT IS THIS?"

The sky darkened as a gigantic lightning bolt struck the planet, where the reactor was once standing, and a large shard of harden mako slowly emerged through the ground. A golden specter drifted from the heavens, phasing through the mako shard. Suddenly the shard glowed brightly, forcing everyone to shield their eyes from the harsh light. Crystallized mako fell away, absorbing back into the ground, leaving the platinum armored Tifa in its wake. Slowly she raised her head, glowing platinum eyes meeting the wide eyed expressions of the warriors on the battlefield.

"LOCKHART!" Fuhito yelled in an uncontrollable rage. The arms trembled in anger pointing at her. Tifa looked over her shoulder at him, before balling her gloved hands. The gauntlet extended, forming steel sword around her right fist and the vambrace formed a steel claw around left hand.

"Teef?" Zack asked, approaching her slowly, "I knew you couldn't be dead," he chuckled.

Tifa locked eyes with him, before looking over the men staring at her with relief in their eyes. "I'm a WEAPON, it will take more than that to kill me," she grinned. Locking eyes with Cloud, she smiled at him and the Lt. Commander's eyes shimmered. Tifa's eyes drifted to Sephiroth, who held an unusual facial expression, and she nodded at him. Rufus pushed past Angeal, standing beside Cloud.

Rufus smirked at her, "You had me worried," he tilted his head and Tifa smiled back.

"Sorry about that," she shrugged, before becoming serious, "no offense Rufus, but shouldn't you be on the airship?" Tifa raised a brow at him. "You are the future of your empire, you have a responsibility to your people," she narrowed her eyes at him; "You can't follow your heart if you're dead."

Rufus wore a blank expression, but his shotgun tapped against his leg; however, he said nothing further.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Fuhito screaming to the sky. "Looks like I'm not the only one who got a makeover," she pointed at the angry beast.

"Well he isn't quite as stunning as you are Princess," Genesis bowed his head.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Fuhito exclaimed and plasma blasts rained down from the sky.

Tifa closed her eyes, raising her hand and large shell enveloped the entire battlefield, protecting everyone from the searing shower. Once the blasts stopped, she dropped the shell, charging at Fuhito with blinding speed. Using Sebastian's shoulder, she leapt toward the Scientist with her sword aimed at his chest. He shot a blast at her that she batted away with her claw. She landed on the base of his body, running up the side, dragging the sword up through his armored torso.

Fuhito howled, swinging one of the arms at her. Tifa flipped onto the other arm, running up the appendage, punching Fuhito in the jaw. Planting her feet on either side of the Professor, she stabbed him in the shoulder.

Leaning into Fuhito's face, "You will die on this day, Jenova." Tifa growled her eyes boring past Fuhito at the entity inside of him. Crimson eyes burned back.

_**No, little Princess, you will die, and I am going to destroy your precious Gaia and use it as my vessel and my kingdom! **_Jenova spat back, grabbing Tifa by the throat, pulling her closer. _**I am going to start my conquest by killing you!**_ Jenova used Fuhito's mouth to fire a blast directly into Tifa's face.

The Princess soared through the air with no way to stop herself. Her head fell backward in pain as she continued to sail. Suddenly she was against a firm chest, and their feet slid across the dirt covered battlefield. She latched onto the hand firmly gripped around her torso as they came to a stop. Looking over her shoulder, Sephiroth's serpentine eyes locked with hers.

"Must you be so reckless?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, "I damaged him didn't I," she tried to move but slumped back against Sephiroth.

"Are you injured?"

"No, it's just this form . . ." she clutched his hand, "takes so much energy to maintain."

"Humph," he looked at the men and women on the battlefield. "SOLDIERS, Turks, and Infantry, all of Shinra's forces attack!" he roared, getting a strange look from Tifa. Battle cries erupted all over the battlefield as the men and women of Shinra's forces charged at the Ravens and Fuhito.

"LOCKHART!" Fuhito roared and a metal pike was shot straight at Sephiroth and Tifa. She gasped trying to raise a barrier but the General turned her away from the projectile. At the last possible second, a flash of red and black appeared in front of them, knocking the pike into the distance. Tifa and Sephiroth looked up, finding Vincent's back to them.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at them. He noticed that their left hands were interlocked on Tifa's torso. He remembered Lucrecia's words; _His destiny is intimately intertwined with another one of the planet's chosen warriors. I am not allowed to tell you who, but trust me you will know them when the time is right._

_**So it is her. She is the Alpha WEAPON, I was not sure but that is definitely her.**_

_What do you mean?_ Vincent frowned at Chaos's lack of response.

"Are you alright?" he asked them again, helping Tifa to her feet.

"Yes, thank you." She nodded at him, turning to Zircoinade/Fuhito. Tifa turned to find Sephiroth and Vincent glaring at each other. It was something so similar between the two but she shifted the thought to the back of her head. "I'm getting back in the fight." She called over her shoulder, running toward Fuhito.

"Why are you protecting me and I want a straight answer?" Sephiroth commanded, narrowing his eyes at the dark haired man.

Vincent narrowed his eyes too, "You need only know that you are precious to me. That is why I protect you."

"That's not good enough," Sephiroth snarled.

"Humph," Vincent snorted, "you have your mother's eyes."

Sephiroth's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say more when a plasma blast struck not too far from them. The silver haired man turned to access what happened, looking back for Vincent, who was gone.

* * *

><p>All eyes were glued to the screen, watching the war in Corel. Oswald leaned forward in his seat with his mouth agape.<p>

"She's amazing," Oswald commented. _I look forward to Hojo's experiments._

"Unbelievable," Hollander whispered, "she has yet to demonstrate these powers during our sessions."

Lazard frowned, noticing Rufus still on the battlefield. "What is he doing out there?" he grumbled, reaching into his pocket for his PHS.

"What does he think he is doing?!" Oswald exclaimed, slamming his fist against the desk. Scarlet leaned away from him, catching eyes with Heidegger, who remained silent.

"I will have Tseng remove him at once," Lazard replied, dialing the new Turk Director.

A Lab aid walked to Hollander, whispering in his ear. The Professor nodded his head, turning to Oswald, "THEIA will be ready to discharge in twenty minutes," he met the President's harsh glare, "Sir, we need your codes to fire."

"We will wait and see what the Princess and Sephiroth will do," Oswald replied, looking back at the screen.

"Sir,"

"Hollander, we will wait."

* * *

><p>Zircoinade's base began shooting laser beams at the Shinra Forces, taking the already dwindling force down further. The SOLDIERS, who were not fighting Fuhito, were battling the Ravens that had yet to be disposed of. There were only two dozen warriors that were able to defend themselves.<p>

"SEE I TOLD YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Fuhito screamed, laughing at the men and women on the battlefield.

Tifa looked to her right, finding Sephiroth removing the heads of some Ravens. He caught her eyes, before returning to the fight. She looked left and saw Cloud and Zack charging at Fuhito, dodging his laser beams. Looking across the battlefield, Tifa saw Angeal fighting Sebastian and Genesis setting his Rapier ablaze. Turning behind them, she took in the many fallen warriors, Shinra and Raven alike. _Less than thirty people remain that can defend themselves and all of them SOLDIER and Turk. Minerva, I need more power._

_**You shall have it.**_

Tifa felt power surging into her body and it made her sway. She looked up noticing new helicopters approaching the battle. _Reinforcements? _Suddenly a male roar filled the sky and a man dove from one of the helicopter, unsheathing his sword in the process. A black blade glinted in the sun, before it dug into the Zircoinade's body, dragging down the front and slowing his dissent. _Mishima? _Fuhito howled the arms flopping around in agony.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Fuhito roared and the Prince landed in a crouch, his eyes searching for Tifa. He winked at her once he pinpointed her location. As casually as you would walk down the street, the Prince made his way to her. Tifa tilted her head and could not stop the broad smile that peeled her lips.

"Mishima!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," he bluntly replied, "I see that you have managed to get yourself in yet another crisis."

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she snapped.

"You look as ravishing as ever," he winked at her again and she rolled her eyes. His hand trailed down her four pack, "ravishing indeed. I love the armor."

"TEEF!" Zack called out, with Cloud close on his heels.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the Prince, "You know this guy?"

"Yes, this is Prince Mishima of Wutai."

"Let me guess, the one with the Chocobo hair his Cloud," he smirked at the blonde, turning to brunette, "and you are Zachary?"

Zack puffed out his chest, "The one and only at your service."

Prince Mishima smiled, "I have heard so much about you two, excuse me," he replied, tucking Tifa away from an enemy attack, beheading the Raven with ease. "I look forward to speaking with you under more favorable circumstances." He continued without missing a beat. Looking to his right, he saw Sephiroth watching him. The General slashed through three Ravens without ever losing eye contact with him. Prince Mishima smirked at the General, pulling Tifa closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Tifa fussed, glaring up at him, he leaned down, whispering in her ear.

"Is that the almighty Sephiroth?"

Tifa looked at the silver haired man and back to Mishima, "That's the one and only."

"Humph," he replied, "A handsome devil is he not?"

"What? I hadn't noticed." Tifa mumbled with blush on her face, blocking an attack from a Raven, slicing his head in half, before it fell to the ground.

"Not as handsome as I," he bragged, swinging Tifa away from a wayward pike, "however, I think you might have caught his eye. He is adamantly watching over you."

"Mishima," Tifa rolled her eyes, noticing General Nagano and Wutai Knights approaching them, "You brought the cavalry I see."

"Of course I did. I have a certain interest in this battle and I will not allow you to get injured."

"That's sweet, I guess. Let go of me Mishima. I have a battle to fight." Tifa shoved him away and he chuckled.

"But of course," he bowed his head to her, "Wutai Knights! Let us slay these creatures!"

Tifa watched Mishima leading the small battalion toward Fuhito. Cloud and Zack reappeared after battling some Ravens. Cloud narrowed his eyes at Prince Mishima's back,

"Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, "No, he's my Uncle."

"You certainly have interesting family ties to your Uncle," Sephiroth commented, after slaying a nearby Raven.

"He seems cool to me," Zack shrugged, "I little more touchy feelly than I like but family."

"It's complicated." Tifa offered, frowning as she looked at all of them, "Do we really have time for this conversation, right now?" she asked before running into battle.

Zack shrugged again, pulling Cloud with him, "Let's go! Genesis and Angeal could use a hand." Cloud chased after the hyper teen.

Sephiroth glared at the Prince, who was attacking Fuhito. He watched the Prince flip away from an arm swipe, curtsy of Zircoinade, landing in a neat crouch. Sephiroth noticed his sword was in his left hand as he batted a pike away from him. The Prince's eyes were searching and paused on Sephiroth. They glared at one another, before Mishima smirked devilishly at him. Sephiroth watched him drag his eyes to Tifa, before locking on him again. Prince Mishima blocked another pike from Fuhito, while watching him.

"Humph," Sephiroth grunted, turning away from the intense stare contest.

Zack flipped over a group of Ravens, beheading one that was approaching Angeal's back. "You should take better care of your six, big guy." Zack joked, batting another Raven's sword away, slicing it in half.

"What for, you seem to be doing a good job of that for me." Angeal said over his shoulder. His eyes bucked, "Zack look out,"

Zack turned to find a Raven, reaching for him; he did a back hand spring away from the creature that then kicked him to the ground. A massive laser beam was coming his way from Zircoinade's base. He gasped, looking wide eyed at the incoming beam.

"ZACK MOVE!" Cloud exclaimed, shoving him out of the way, taking some of the blast. Cloud's eyes were wide as he fell to his knees. Blood flowed freely from his mouth and nose as he looked down at his torso, noticing that he was missing the whole bottom right side.

"CLOUD!" Zack screamed running to his best friend.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Fuhito screamed, laughing hysterically at the scene in front of him.

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of Journey. We have but one more chapter to go! I am totally excited and I hope that you are too! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Tifa was chopping down a Raven, when she head Zack's screams. Looking around, she saw Cloud on his knees with blood streaming from his nose and mouth. He slumped into Zack, who wrapped him in his arms.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Fuhito cackled, glaring at Zack and Cloud in front of him. "NOW TO FINISH YOU OFF!" The mad Scientist fired another plasma beam at Zack and Cloud. Tifa noticed Cloud shoving Zack behind him, in an attempt to protect the teen.

_Goddess no! Please no! Let me make it in time! _Tifa prayed, running as fast as she could, becoming a platinum blur to the warriors around her. The Princess slid into the path of the beam, placing her hands out in front of her. Narrowing her eyes, she tugged at her powers, summoning a powerful barrier. The blast forced her back, her feet dragging through the dirt and rock of the battleground as she kept that shield upon them.

"AAHHHHAAAA!" she roared as blood trickled from her nose. Tifa bared her teeth, locking eyes with the monster assaulting them.

"YOU WON'T WIN LOCKHART!" Fuhito challenged with a shake of his head. "GYYAHHAA!" he growled, intensifying the power of the beam. The ground rumbled, threatening to split apart as the stalemate between the two titans continued. The materia in Tifa's chest glowed brightly as she fought against the beam.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME!" She planted her feet, stopping her backward slide. Tifa looked up and saw a flaming sword coming down toward Fuhito.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Genesis roared, slicing through Fuhito's chest and Zircoinade's armor.

"UUGGHHH!" He squealed and the beam was instantly stopped. Tifa fell to her knees, releasing harsh pants. Her limbs trembled in exhaustion as she crawled to Zack and Cloud. The injured blonde gagged and choked on his own blood. His pale blue eyes gazed at a wayward cloud floating across the sky. _It kind of looks like a star._ He thought, his eyes sliding back to Tifa, who was looking around to make sure they were safe. The Princess saw Sephiroth and others keeping Fuhito busy. Looking back at Cloud, she saw him smiling at her.

"Tifa," he whispered, reaching out a hand to rest on her cheek, caressing her skin.

"No," she whined as she surveyed the damage. _He won't make it. Please Goddess. Not him too. They are all I have left of Nibelheim, please._

_**Cloud made his choice. He was meant to die, Tifa.**_

_No! Surely you would not be so cruel!_

"Tifa?" Cloud asked, "I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to save you."

"Don't talk Cloud, save your strength." Tifa whispered, smiling down at him.

"Oh my God," Zack cried, the tears streaming down his dirt covered face, "this is all my fault. I should have been paying attention. I'm so sorry Cloud."

"It's alright, Zack. You're safe now." Cloud whispered, reaching out for the teen, "That's all that matters."

_**If you want to save him, you must share your life force.**_

_Just tell me how to do it._

_**Cover his wound with your hands and will your life into him. I warn you it will significantly weaken you.**_

_I don't care!_

"Cloud, I need you to stay still. I'm going to try something okay?" She looked into his glazing eyes and he nodded. She removed her gloves, placing her hands over Cloud's wound. Willing her life into him, Cloud began to glow and the materia on Tifa's chest shone brightly. He groaned when his body jerked upward. Her life was spilling into him and she instantly felt weaker. The wound closed and the color returned to Cloud's face.

"Damn," Cloud whispered, looking into Tifa's strained expression. "That's enough Tifa. You need to conserve your energy."

"I don't know what you did, but thank you, Tifa." Zack whispered, before kissing her cheek, "I don't know what I would have done without this guy," he sniffled.

"Zack," Tifa wheezed, "I need you to get him to Aerith so she can heal him. I would not survive it if either of you died, it would just be too much. So please be careful. You two are all I have left of Nibelheim."

"I promise, Tifa. You be careful too." He stood, easing Cloud onto his shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I won't leave you out here alone."

"Alright," Tifa nodded, watching Zack run toward the airship in the distance. Her body trembled as she set her sights on Fuhito.

* * *

><p>Tseng looked over his shoulder at the battle taking place five hundred yards away as he and Rufus arrived at the airship. They climbed the platform, entering into the chaos of the vessel, and began walking down the long inclined hallway. Rounding the corner, Rufus dodged a wounded SOLDIER flailing in pain on a stretcher. His comrades apologized for him, continuing to haul him to the medical bay.<p>

"That could have been you on the stretcher, sir." Tseng fussed, narrowing his eyes at Rufus.

"Are you still upset about me punching you?"

"I'm a professional, I don't get upset sir," Tseng countered.

"Humph, if you say so," Rufus rolled his eyes, walking farther into the ship. He noticed Aerith and a little boy sitting together across the room. He focused his eyes, recognizing the boy from earlier when he was in the cell with the hostages. "Tseng," he tapped the man in the chest, "Aerith is over there. I am going to check on her."

"After you," Tseng nodded. The two men closed the distance between them and the Cetra, when suddenly her eyes jerked opened, revealing golden orbs.

"Aerith?" Rufus asked, taking a step back when she stood to her feet. Aerith offered her hand to the little boy and together they walked past him and Tseng.

"Where is she going?" The Turk asked meeting Rufus's puzzled gaze.

"I do not know," he whispered back, following behind the pair. Rufus and Tseng followed her to the medical bay. Screams and wails filled the hallway and the passage was covered with the wounded. Aerith walked to the medical bay's doorway and extended her hands.

_**HEALING WINDS, **_her voice commanded in a deep and regal tone. Golden mist flowed from her hands swirling about the injured and dying. Pain filled moans turned to gasps of relief. Rufus's eyes bucked watching a man, who was missing half of his face, sigh as the bones, muscles, and skin reformed.

"Goodness," Rufus whispered, turning back to Aerith, who was walking toward him. "Aerith?" he asked, but looked down at the tug on his pant leg. Rufus looked into the innocent brown eyes of the child.

"Shh!" he pointed at Aerith, "she talkin' to the planet. We have to be quiet." He replied, putting his finger on his lip.

Rufus smirked at him, "What is your name?"

"Daniel Wallace," he supplied, smiling shyly at Rufus.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" He asked the little boy.

"I just told you," he shrugged, "she talkin' to the planet." Daniel tilted his head at him, and Tseng chuckled, and despite himself, Rufus chuckled too.

Aerith paused, offering her hand to Daniel once more and he quickly slipped his hand in hers. They continued walking through the airship. Tseng raised a brow, before sharing a look with Rufus. They arrived on the balcony around the outside of the airship.

Aerith looked out at the battlefield, searching for the wounded with her golden eyes. Extending her hands once again, _**HEALING WINDS**_, she announced with a calm voice, and a golden mist flowed from her hands, traveling to the battlefield. The thick mist blanketed the battle scarred plain. Sweat beaded upon Aerith's brow as she gritted her teeth. _**MORE. I MUST SEND MORE.**_ Her body wearily trembled, quacking with fatigue as more mist poured from her hands.

"Aerith? Are you alright?" Rufus asked, gasping when Aerith fell backward. He caught her, sweeping her into his arms.

"Aerith!" Daniel exclaimed, holding her dangling hand.

The Vice President looked at Tseng, "Let us get her inside."

* * *

><p>"What is that golden fog?" Oswald asked, scowling at the screen. Looking at Hollander beside him, he waited on the Professor to offer some insight.<p>

"I have no idea, sir," Hollander replied in amazement. Oswald looked at Lazard, who shook his head.

Scarlet walked back into the war room, her eyes landing on President Shinra. "THEIA is ready to fire sir," she announced and all heads turned toward her. "We need your codes and we can fire on Corel."

"Our men and women are still on the battlefield," Lazard growled at Scarlet, who shrugged.

"They have enough time to get to an aircraft."

"No," Oswald began, looking intently at the screen, "we wait. Give the Princess and the Generals a chance to bring Fuhito down."

"But sir?"

"We will wait, Scarlet! Now be silent." Oswald growled turning his gaze back to the screen. She rolled her eyes, taking a seat in the vacant chair beside President Shinra.

* * *

><p>Tifa felt the golden mist restoring her energy, filling her to the brim where she knelt on the battlefield. Gasping in awe, she watched as the fallen men and women of the Shinra's forces and the Wutai Knights stand back to their feet, with renewed strength. A small smile tugged at her lips. <em>Thank you Goddess and thank you Aerith.<em> Standing to her feet, she glared at her ruthless opponent, and bitter hatred surged through her.

The Princess watched as the Generals and Wutai Knights dealt out heavy damage on the bloodthirsty Scientist. Genesis's flaming sword slashed along the base of Zircoinade's armor, and Angeal swung at the creature's legs, successfully removing a section from one of them. Sephiroth and Mishima attacked Fuhito directly, alternating between the other with their swings. Fuhito blocked their calculated swipes with his four arms. General Nagano directed the Wutai Knights, who were hurling large fireballs at the monster.

"ENOUGH!" Fuhito exclaimed, knocking everyone back with his energy. Bodies were flung in all directions, landing awkwardly along the battlefield. He howled at the sky in a deep rage. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

_You have it backwards you evil bastard! _Tifa summoned her blade around her right fist. With an enraged howl of her own, she blazed past the disoriented bodies. Fuhito looked down at her, firing another massive laser beam. Summoning a shield on her left arm, Tifa pushed through the beam's onslaught.

"NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Tifa screamed at him, ramming her sword arm into the beam, penetrating deeply within Zircoinade's armor. Instantly, the light faded and the beam ceased, and in one leap, she landed face to face with Fuhito. "I AM TIRED OF YOU, FUHITO!" Tifa retracted her shield, turning it into a clawed gauntlet. The Princess punched him repeatedly, pummeling the Scientist until black blood covered his face. The creature groaned under her vicious attacks. "JUST DIE!"

"NO!" he yelled, grabbing her fist and sword arm in his bare hands, "YOU FIRST!" Tifa was snatched away by one of Zircoinade's mechanical arms. He slammed the Princess into the rocky ground, leaving a deep imprint in its wake. He cackled as he continued slamming her into the ground, before bringing her to his glowing red eyes.

_** I AM GOING TO SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU, GIRL!**_

"AAHHHH!" Tifa wailed, feeling her armor dig into her skin, under the pressure of Zircoinade's hand. She threw her head back, using all of her energy to forcibly separate the clasped hand.

"UNHAND HER!" Prince Mishima yelled as he climbed up Zircoinade's body, dragging his sword through the armor. Sephiroth leaped in front of Fuhito, ramming Masamune into his stomach.

"Let her go," he pushed the sword deeper, "I won't say it again," Sephiroth growled menacingly, locking eyes with Jenova inside of Fuhito.

_**Never, I love you and if she is gone you will choose me. **_Jenova groaned when Sephiroth plunged the sword even deeper into Fuhito's stomach.

"I really do not like repeating myself."

_**My decision is final. She must die and then you will come to me.**_

Sephiroth looked around at the strangled whimper from Tifa. He saw Angeal and Genesis attempting to pry the creature's hand apart. The red head set his sword ablaze, before hacking away at the arm. A dull ache radiated in his chest, watching Tifa struggle. Turning back to Jenova, his face hardened.

"If you love me then let her go."

_**She has poisoned your mind. **_Jenova growled, looking at Tifa in her hand. _**You do not know what you are saying. She will destroy you and me. It is her destiny.**_

Prince Mishima looked at the arm holding Tifa in a vice grip. He bowed his head reaching into the depth of his Wutanese demigod powers. _Leviathan hear my prayer. _His eyes opened, revealing a violet glow, before he ran toward the arm with dizzying speed, slicing through the appendage like butter.

The Zircoinade hand released Tifa, who began her plummet to the ground. Genesis reached out to grab her but was trampled in the air by Zircoinade's freed arm. Jenova/Fuhito howled, before kicking the falling form of Tifa, across the battlefield and blowing everyone away from him.

Tifa sailed through the air, colliding with the planet before skidding to a stop. She moaned, slowly pushing her body to its knees. The Princess wheezed, shaking the cobwebs from her head. She vaguely heard someone calling out her name, raising her head, Tifa saw a pike coming right for her. Attempting to stand, she fell back to her knees, gasping as a flash of black appeared in front of her. "AHH!" she groaned, when the pike landed in her left shoulder. Looking up, she saw the slumped silver head of Sephiroth, dangling on the pike that was lodged in his chest. His blood trailed down the pike, entering her wound and she gasped.

_Hojo cackled at her, before looking at lab aid behind him. "I am only going to make you stronger Sephiroth."_

_ "Please father, I can't take anymore," the adolescent's voice shrilled in the cold laboratory. Her almost skinless healing child sized fists, banged on the glass. She could see the frightened glowing emerald eyes looking back at her through the reflection. "Father, please no more."_

_ "Do you want to be indestructible or not? Don't you want to be the best?" Hojo looked over his shoulder, "Do it." There was a whirring sound and then acid rained down from the sprinklers in the ceiling, burning away what flesh was left._

_ She howled in pain, "FATHER!"_

A tear trailed out of the corner of her eye as she gasped at the horrible memory.

"Princess?" Sephiroth asked, but Tifa was still experiencing the effects of the memory. "Lockhart," he whispered. She still did not respond to him, "Tifa," he growled, and she jerked her head toward him. Looking into the adult version of those emerald eyes, cast in the reflection of her vision, and she felt her heartbreaking for him. Blood trailed from the corners of his mouth, coughing violently he tilted his head at her. "Your wound," he whispered, "is it deep?"

"It isn't that bad," shaking her head as she whispered back to him, dropping her gaze.

"Good, now pull yourself off of this pike," he groaned.

Tifa nodded her head as she wrapped her hand around the projectile, "Don't get use to telling me what to do," she mumbled, tugging the spiraling tip of the pike out of her shoulder.

Sephiroth fell to his knee, wrapping his hands around the metal sticking out of his chest. He looked up when Tifa placed a hand on his right shoulder. They stared at one another before she dropped her eyes to the pike and back to him. The General nodded his head, allowing her to reach around his back and snatch the obstruction from his chest, shredding it to ribbons. "Umm," he groaned. Her blood flowed through him with the exit.

_He looked into the mahogany eyes of the man cradled in his arm. "Father?" he squeaked in feminine voice. The man tucked his silver locks behind his ear, resting the hand on his cheek. "Daddy?" _

_ "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please do not cry for me. I have one request."_

_ "Anything, Daddy."_

_ "Live. Live for me and your mother. You are the greatest gift that God has ever given us. Please, for me, just live. Do you promise?"_

_ "Daddy?"_

_ "Tifa . . . promise me."_

_ "I promise, Daddy," the man smiled one last time before closing his eyes. "Dad? Daddy?!" he shook the man but to no avail. _

Sephiroth gasped, looking into Tifa's concerned eyes and it filled him with guilt. "I don't need your pity," he growled, trying to stand to his feet. He fell forward with a groan, into Tifa, who held him against her.

"Where are you going?" she asked and he snorted a reply, "I thought so." Tifa murmured, leaning him backward on the ground. Opening his leather duster, Tifa unbuckled the harness, removing it to survey his wound. Tears burned in the back of her throat as she looked at it. Pain and rage filled her as she glared at the wound with hatred.

"You don't have to help me, Lockhart," he groaned. She turned her shimmering angry eyes on the General's glazing ones.

"Shut up!" she trembled, "Just shut the hell up! Don't tell me what I have to and don't have to do!" her voice cracked with emotion. Removing her gloves again, she placed her hands on his toned torso, willing her life into him. Sephiroth gasped at her touch then at the sensation of her energy.

One stubborn tear trailed down her cheek as she concentrated on her task. His blood saturated her hands, staining them bright crimson. "You stabbed my father in this exact spot." Tifa looked into Sephiroth's eyes. "Master Zangan told me that I have to keep moving forward. I didn't understand what he meant. That if I am to become a Sifu one day I must . . ."

"Tifa," he began, looking away from her. They stared at one another again, "Thank you," he mumbled.

She tilted her head back with a sniffle, "I saw what Hojo did to you, when you were a boy."

"You don't know anything about it," he snapped, glaring at her and she tilted her head at him, wearing a contemplative expression.

"I know you're just as fucked up as I am."

"Humph," he rolled his eyes at her, "perhaps," he whispered.

"I still hate you," Tifa said as she finished closing his wound.

Sephiroth looked at her, "And I have yet to ask for your forgiveness." The warriors searched the other's eyes, before sharing a chuckle and smiling at one another.

Tifa looked toward Fuhito, and back at the General, "You better not die, not until I kill you."

"Humph," he chuckled, attempting to sit up; he grudgingly accepted Tifa's help. "You promised me the battle of a lifetime. I refuse to die until you keep your word."

"I never break a promise," she glared at him with new fire burning in her eyes.

"You guys alright?" Angeal asked as he approached. Looking from the Silver General to the Wutai Princess, the raven haired man frowned. "What I miss?"

"Angeal," Tifa began, putting her gloves back on as she looked at Fuhito attacking the warriors in the distance, "get the General to Aerith. Tell her I said to heal him." Angeal hooked Sephiroth's arm around his shoulders. The Generals shared a look. "I also need you to get your men off the battlefield." Tifa stood, narrowing her eyes at her target, "I'm going to finish this and they're in my way."

"Wait! What are you going to do?" Sephiroth grabbed her wrist.

"I'm going to bring this war to an end."

"You are so reckless! I'm not letting you go out there alone!" he growled.

"And what are you going to do? I just closed that hole in your chest. You'll only get in my way," she fussed, snatching her arm away. "Get your people to safety. I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Tifa walked toward Fuhito.

"TIFA!" Sephiroth called out to her and she looked over her shoulder at him. "You better come back alive."

Tifa snorted, "I promise, alright," she said, walking toward the battlefield.

Angeal looked at the worried expression on Sephiroth's face. The man clutched his still glowing wound. "You alright, Seph?"

"Yeah, we have to help her."

"Nope, Tifa has a point; you'll only get in her way, besides Lazard contacted me and said that everyone needs to get off the battlefield anyway. THEIA is going rain down an ion blast at any moment."

"Now is a fine time to tell me that, Angeal," he growled. He tried to pull away and hissed in pain.

Angeal narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm going to do what she said. I believe in her. The woman has more lives than a damn cat."

"Still,"

"No. I'm getting you to the airship." Angeal turned toward the battlefield, "SHINRA FORCES! RETREAT!" The warriors looked around bewildered and Angeal rolled his eyes, "GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THERE!" Sephiroth and Angeal watched the warriors make their way to the airship and helicopters. "Now, come on," Angeal demanded, dragging Sephiroth away.

Tifa walked toward Fuhito, pausing beside Prince Mishima, who was watching the Shinra Forces leave the battle.

"Cowards," he sneered, looking down at her.

"I told Angeal to get them out of my way," Tifa shrugged. "And now I'm telling you to get the Wutai Knights off of this battleground."

"Well, someone is brazen today. How are we going to do this? Are we going to use the same strategy on Fuhito that we used on the Zolom?"

Tifa shook her head no, "Mishima, I want you to get on the helicopter."

"Like hell I am," he growled, "I am not leaving you out here alone."

"Mishima do not make me pull rank," Tifa warned, glaring up at him.

"I am the Prince of Wutai and a goddamn demigod! What rank could you possibly pull over me?" Mishima sneered.

Tifa locked eyes with General Nagano, "Kenji, by order of Article 15-857, I command that you remove the Prince from this battlefield." Mishima's mouth fell opened. "You are the next in succession, considering I can never take the throne and Yuffie has yet to reach the age of adulthood, you are next in line for the throne."

"That was a low blow, Tifa," Mishima snarled at her.

"Mishima, most days I do not like you and we very rarely see eye to eye on anything, but you are my family and I will protect you. And I also know how much you love the Wutai Nation."

"Allow me to protect you too! Please do not do this." Mishima grabbed the back of Tifa's head, massaging the base of her neck. "Let me help you."

"This is my duty, Mishima. Just make sure when all this is over, you come back for me. I want to go home," Tifa replied, placing a hand on his arm. The Prince shook his head, preparing to say more. "Kenji, please get the Prince to safety."

"Yes, your highness," General Nagano bowed his head, tugging at the Prince's shoulder.

"Thank you," she nodded to him, walking farther into the war zone. She watched Fuhito glaring at her. The mad scientist reached out to attack the retreating men and women, but Tifa raised a shield, protecting everyone. _Goddess, I need more power. I have to destroy him._

_**I will give you all that you need for victory.**_

"SO YOU MEAN TO DEFEAT ME BY YOURSELF?! SUCH ARROGANCE!" Fuhito raged as plasma blasts, laser beams, and his arms beat against the large dome shield.

Tifa looked across the battle scarred plain, noticing that the Prince and the Wutai Knights were on the helicopters, hovering over her. Mishima hung out of the side door, standing on the ledge, inside of her barrier dome. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the last of the Shinra Forces getting on the airship and the helicopters. _Goddess, I am ready._

_**Then we will begin!**_

Closing her eyes, Tifa placed her hands on the glowing materia in her chest. Slowly a cool burn filled her entire essence, saturating her body. Tifa became a bright beacon, shining against the darkening battlefield. The ground throbbed beneath her feet as five lifestream funnels burst through the crust of Gaia, surrounding the Princess, who stood calmly in the eye of the chaos, of her and the Goddess's creation. The funnels traveled high into the sky, scraping along the dome barrier. Suddenly the lifestream funnels shifted in the air, turning toward Tifa. The mako streams converged at the materia in her chest.

"AAAHHHHH!" she screamed, throwing back her head as she was lifted from the ground. The mako streams expanded, forming a massive image of Tifa, who was centrally located at the heart of the aqua figure. She knelt and the liquefied expansion of herself mimicked her movement, the head of the liquid armor brushed the roof of the doom.

_**Now serve and protect me, Tifa, and I will guide you through this fight.**_

_Right, Goddess, I will protect you with my very life._

Tifa dropped the dome, allowing the warriors to escape from the battle. Opening her eyes, she stood upright, levitating thirty feet into the air, within the mako figure.

Fuhito gasped, tilting his head at the teenage Princess staring him down.

"You're mine," her voice thundered. The Scientist trembled in fear but that quickly turned to rage.

Fuhito looked at the Princess with wide angry eyes. _My dark goddess, I need you._

_**You will not receive my help.**_

_What?!_

_**You disobeyed me. I told you that Sephiroth was not to be hurt; therefore, my dear Fuhito, you will receive no help from me.**_ Jenova hissed.

_YOU BITCH! I DID EVERYTHING YOU SAID!_

_**Good luck. **_Jenova laughed, slipping from his mind.

_Jenova? Jenova! You lied to me! UGGHH! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! _Fuhito was met with silence.

"I am going to kill you, Lockhart," Fuhito growled, barring his teeth at her.

"Give me your best shot," she replied, charging toward him at the speed of light. Fuhito gasped at her sudden appearance, and was unable to deflect her powerful blow. Her fist rocked his body with such force the Zircoinade armor cracked around her hand. Tifa looked him in the eyes, with fierce glowing platinum orbs. "If you can barely withstand that single blow then your end is near," she hissed with wide eyes.

Fuhito swung back at her with one of his arms and was surprised to discover that the aqua covering was solid. Tifa slid back a bit but looked around at him.

"That's the best you can do?" She asked, standing upright. "You are finished." Tifa grabbed one of his arms, lifting him from the ground, before slamming him into Gaia's surface behind her. She swung him back over her head, face planting Zircoinade into the dirt. Fuhito swiped at her feet with his six legs, knocking her off balance, but she landed on her hands gracefully flipping over. The Scientist roared, releasing everything he had at her. Crossing her arms in front of her face, Tifa took the blasts as smoke formed around her.

"Let's see you survive that!" He wheezed, waiting for the smoke to clear. Anxiously he looked for her, but the aqua figure was no longer in front of him.

"GAAAHH!"

Fuhito looked up into the blazing eyes of Tifa, who was falling down on him. The Scientist was leveled by the attack, sliding mercilessly across the dirt. "This impossible! There is no way this child could be beating me!" He pulled Zircoinade into an upright position, looking at the girl in awe. _I have no choice then. _Fuhito thought.

"Are you ready to end this, Fuhito?"

"It would appear that you leave me no choice, Lockhart." He laughed as he raised his arms to the sky. "If I can't kill you one on one, then I will just destroy the entire planet." The Scientist continued to laugh maniacally. Tifa ran toward him, but a black shield formed around him before she could get there, knocking her backward to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Incredible," Oswald whispered, watching the titans battle. "This is just too surreal."<p>

Hollander looked at Lt. Commander Essai, "Is all of this data being recorded?"

"Yes, Professor," Essai nodded, "every single bit of this battle is being recorded." The SOLDIER murmured. "How is this even possible?"

"That's why I need the data," Hollander grinned, "so I can find out."

Lazard reentered the war room, walking over to Oswald, "Mr. President all of Shinra's forces are on transports, hovering at a safe distance."

"Good, thank you, Director." Oswald said offhandedly, with his eyes glued to the screen. The President frowned, "What is Fuhito talking about? What does he mean he's going to destroy the planet?"

Hollander shook his head, "I don't know, sir. Hopefully the Princess can get through his force field."

"Mr. President, we need to fire THEIA. It is the only way to secure that Midgar was the nation that saved the planet sir."

"But Tifa is down there fighting Fuhito! You would risk a war with Wutai if she is killed!" Lazard yelled at her. He looked at Oswald, "Mr. President, I strongly advise against using THEIA."

"I agree with Lazard, sir. It is too dangerous to risk killing the Princess."

"I'm sure she can protect herself!" Scarlet exclaimed, turning to Oswald, "Sir, if the Princess manages to get through whatever that is," she waved at the screen, "then Wutai will receive credit for saving the planet."

"Who cares about that?!" Lazard exclaimed. "You are incorrigible, Scarlet, absolutely insa~"

"Fire THEIA," President Shinra announced, receiving shocked expressions from his staff.

Scarlet smiled, "Immediately sir." The blonde stood from her seat, walking from the war room.

"You can't be serious," Lazard whispered, "this is madness." Oswald turned his harsh gaze on Lazard.

"The Princess is powerful," he turned back to the screen, "and I know she can survive that blast."

"There is no way to be sure, sir." Hollander shook his head, "She could suffer from Ion poisoning and die, and we just don't know what will happen."

"That bratty Wutai Prince taught me something today. Something that I was beginning to forget," he locked eyes with Lazard, "in order to succeed, you must be willing to take risk."

"But with Tifa's life?" Lazard asked.

"I know that she will survive this. That girl just won't quit."

* * *

><p>Tifa glared at the black force field, willing it to open but to no avail. Looking at her hands, she turned them into claws. The Princess approached the barrier, digging her claws into it.<p>

"AGGGHHH!" she roared as she summoned more power to pry the dome opened. A small rupture ripped into the barrier and she tugged it apart with all of her might. Looking into the center, Fuhito's shocked eyes looked back.

"HOW DID YOU!" he screamed, pushing at her aqua covering, but the Princess pulled down the dome.

_**Tifa grab him and do not let go. A blast from one of the Shinra's instruments is fast approaching. Do not worry about anything else. I will protect you as you have protected me.**_

_Yes, Goddess._

Tifa settled her clawed hands around Fuhito, looking toward the sky. A wide all encompassing vertical beam was heading straight for them.

"RELEASE ME!" Fuhito squealed, tugging in her grasp.

"NEVER!" Tifa roared back, digging her claws deeper into Zircoinade's armor.

"YOU WILL BE KILLED WITH ME!"

"I DON'T CARE!" her determined eyes locked with his frightened ones. "THIS IS IT!" _I really do hate breaking promises. _She thought as she closed her eyes.

"NOOOOO!" Fuhito wailed as the beam nearly descended on them. The intense heat bore down on them. "WAIT!" The beam slammed on them crushing them under the pressure. Suddenly she felt as if someone tackled her, latching an arm around her back. A cool breeze whipped against her face. Tifa opened her eyes to a red flowing cape, leaning her head back; she looked into the scowling face of Vincent, who glowing gold eyes looked down at her. Turning to look over his wings, she groaned at the bright light assaulting her eyes.

"Don't look," his deep voice commanded as he leaned her head into his shoulder, shielding her from the ionized rays.

The peaceful village of Corel was decimated. Buildings were blown away like twigs and the searing heat melted away any remnants of the small town. The mountains surrounding the town were leveled and dust was flung into the sky, forming a thick mushroom cloud that loomed over the village. All the Ravens that survived the war convulsed violently about the ground as their brains fried and their link to Fuhito was severed.

* * *

><p>Cid struggled to keep the airship under control, while it spun dangerously in the atmosphere. The ionic waves messed with the instruments. Shalua hopped from one control panel to the next, trying to stay ahead of the damage. SOLDIERS with engineering training helped in her struggle.<p>

"GO'DAMN IT! I NEED MORE POWER!"

"I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN, CID!" Shalua yelled back as her fingers danced across the keypad.

The airship tossed the passengers around. Their screams and whimpers echoed about the vessel. Rufus held Aerith securely in his arms, while Tseng held Daniel, who was crying in the Turk's chest.

"Just hang on, I've got you," Tseng attempted to calm the little boy. Daniel clung to the Turk.

"What in the hell is going on!" Rufus grunted, tucking Aerith tighter to him.

"I don't know sir."

In the medical bay, Zack held tightly to Cloud and Angeal covered both young SOLDIERS. Cloud's unconscious head bounced against Zack's shoulder.

"You just keep hanging onto the Chocobo, Puppy. This will all be over soon."

"Yeah!" Zack yelled over the screams of the passengers, "I just hope Tifa's alright."

Angeal chuckled, "I'm sure she's fine. She's one hell of a warrior."

"I know!" Zack replied, clinging tighter to Cloud when the airship rotated in a circle. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he complained and Angeal chuckled.

"You're doing great, Pup!"

Genesis covered Sephiroth with his body, shielding him from harm. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice."

"Genesis, if I'm going to die today," Sephiroth groaned, "please don't let that be the last thing I hear," the General dead panned, looking into Genesis's sapphire eyes.

"What is wrong with the sound of my comforting voice, quoting the greatest piece of literature ever written? I'm not sure if you're even worth the effort."

"You aren't quoting that for me. You're quoting it for yourself." Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Day in and day out its wings, gifts, and the morrow. How about you allow me to have a nice quiet death?"

"Such a pessimist, my dear little brother," Genesis shook his head.

"Hmm," he grunted.

The airship calmed and the turmoil was over. Genesis leaned up, looking around the room.

"I guess it's over." Genesis opened his mouth to speak, ". . ."

"If you quote Loveless, I will crush your windpipe," Sephiroth glared at the red head.

Genesis chuckled, "You are so cruel," he frowned at Sephiroth's faraway look, "What's wrong?"

A grin tugged at his lips, "She kept her promise."

"What?" Genesis shrugged, "What are you talking about?"

"Tifa," Sephiroth chuckled, "she's alive."

Genesis shook his head, "How do you know that?"

Sephiroth snorted, "I just do."

* * *

><p>Thick dust hovered all around the wasteland, hanging ominously in the air. Two pair of eyes, ruby and crimson, looked out over the destruction of Corel, in the distance. Vincent's blood red cloak flapped in the wind, he looked down at his companion, taking in her small stature. Her platinum armor was gone and the black SOLDIER uniform remained. Tifa held onto her damaged right arm, looking at the dilapidated village and memories of Nibelheim surfaced in her mind.<p>

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked, getting Tifa's attention. She smirked up at him and nodded her head.

"Surprisingly, I survived that," she sighed.

"Hmm," he nodded, turning back to the burning town.

"Why did you save me?" Tifa asked meeting his cautious stare. A pregnant pause hung between them.

"Because you are precious to my son, who is precious to me," he replied cryptically.

Tifa raised a brow, "Who's your son?" Vincent silently stared at her and she shrugged, "Fair enough." Tilting her head, "You saved me twice today. Would you at least tell me your name?"

He turned his head from her and she scowled. The ex-Turk snorted, "Vincent Valentine."

Tifa smiled, "I'm~"

"I know who you are, Lockhart." Vincent met her puzzled gaze, "I knew your mother a long time ago. You look just like her."

"How did you know my mom?"

"Would you like me to take you somewhere?" Vincent replied and Tifa rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"No, Prince Mishima will be here any minute to get me." Tifa looked over her shoulder at the sound of helicopters approaching. "What about you? Where are you headed?" she asked turning to Vincent, who was gone. "Damn he moves fast." Tifa scuffed, walking toward the helicopters.

_We did it Goddess._

_**Yes we did, Tifa. I am so proud of you. I could not have prepared a better WEAPON.**_

_I felt them all around me when I was fighting today. My mother, Daddy and Master Zangan, they were with me today._

_**They are a part of you and you are a part of them. The cycle is never ending and the trials will continue to come. Will you be willing to fight for me and protect me in the future?**_

_I will continue to move forward, Goddess. I will protect you; defend you, as I have promised to do so. No more looking back, no more giving up, or running from my path. I will keep moving, no matter the evil waiting for me, my Journey will continue . . . ._

**THE END OF BOOK ONE**

* * *

><p>Well my good people, that is that! I hope that you have enjoyed The Journey: Birth of a Warrior Princess. This has been quite the roller coaster ride and I appreciate you taking it with me. I want to personally thank everyone that has read, reviewed, favored, and followed this story. I humbly say thank you from my heart. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


End file.
